Facing the Impossible
by Caliber13
Summary: This story takes place after Groundhog Fae in season 4 of Lost Girl. Bo wakes up dealing with the many problems in her life and decisions she must make. Tamsin has someone come back from her past to help the "Sunshine Gang" defeat the fight that's rapidly approaching. This is my rendition of season 4 and what I thought would have been a great way for the show to go! Valkubus!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Morning After Yule

As the day after Yule began, Bo woke up and began to slowly get out of bed. As she stood there looking into here mirror she couldn't help but just shake her head and throw her hands over her face. _What am I doing with my life right now…_ she thought as she took a deep breath and laid back onto the bed not wanting to think about the millions of problems that she was going to face beginning her day.

"Bo-bo! Girl why the hell are you laying in bed? I thought being the incredible succu-badass that everyone loves had special ways of avoiding hangovers?!" Kenzi said as she entered the room and laid back on the bed beside her bestie.

"Kenz… What the hell am I doing with my life?" Bo asked as she laid there pulling Kenzi closer.

"Well right now you're laying in bed wasting a perfectly good day! Get up chica! You're young, sexy and you have super powers! Why are you acting so down? Wait.. holy shitballs did something happen when you were groundhog fearing?!" Before Bo could answer she just looked over at Kenzi which immediately lead to Kenzi slapping her arm. "Alright Bo-bo SPILL! I want the details like all of them.. well minus your vajay jay encounters with total randoms"

"Well at first I was pissed because my first time waking up in the car I walked in to my room to see Dyson, Lauren and Vex acting all weird so that kinda put me in a shit mood.. then you were no where to be found which now I obviously know why.. The whole thing seemed really just.. I don't know.. I felt out of place in my own home.." Bo said as she looked over at Kenzi. She stopped and took a breath and continued talking "then I turned around and saw Tamsin walking towards me which was a shock considering she's been MIA and she walked up as I started to talk to her, put her finger over my lips and said she was sorry and leaned in and kissed me."

Kenzi had to cover her mouth to prevent a scream of excitement.. with some fear in there as well. "What?! TAMSIN just walked up and kissed you?! WHY?!"

"Well I asked her and she just said that it didn't matter because I wouldn't remember any of it in two seconds. Then low and behold the lights go out and I wake up in the car alone again. I got up and walked inside.. passing creepers and horny ass fae to find her. She came up to me and I asked her what the hell that was and she freaked out because I actually remembered. She filled me in how she had been in some crazy ass loop and stuck at the party and that no one had remembered anything until we kissed.. Soooo… we kinda thought maybe that was a quick fix to the time loop problem and we kissed again…"

Kenzi sat there with her eyes wide and jaw dropped "WAIT! So first she comes up and just kisses you out of no where and THEN you guys have like a mutual kiss?!"

Bo hesitated but continued "yeah.. then I just kinda figured if everyone else was going to be drunk and having fun then why the hell couldn't Tamsin and I. SO each repeat we found trouble.. I arm wrestled this big ass woman and won, Tamsin chugged a keg, we were collecting money, playing every drinking game there and talking to people and then I don't know WHAT came over me but I looked over at her talking to this guy and I just felt like I lost control.."

Kenzi's face changed from excitement to concern "Bo.. did you get a succu-boner and drain the whole party? Like what the hell? You lost control? You can't just lose control when you can up and drain the sex juice from everyone! Why did you lose control? What happened? Was Tamsin pissed? Wait what about Tamsin? What.." Before she could continue Bo spoke up…

"KENZI! Calm down with the interrogation! Let me continue! Jesus losing control doesn't mean that I just up and succu-sexed the place!"

"Sorry.. my bad.. you know how I get.." Kenzi said as she laid up on her elbow eagerly awaiting for Bo to continue.

"As I was saying.. I saw her talking to a guy on the other side of the table and I lost control and just walked up, spun her around and kissed her. Like I pulled her in and kissed her. We had like a 10 minute make out as I pulled her jacket off and grabbed her…"

"BO I SAID NO SEX DETAILS" Kenzi yelled as she covered her eyes

"Kenz we didn't have sex!" Bo said in a defensive tone.

"But I thought you said.." Kenzi exclaimed with confusion

"Well I mean OBVIOUSLY it was heading in that direction but before we knew it the damn lights flickered again and I woke up in the car alone. Which I mean I was used to waking up alone but at this point I was just so confused what happened. Like I know that I wasn't drunk, I didn't even drink that loop.. but I just saw her and couldn't help it.. I swear Kenz it's like as soon as my lips touch hers it's like I don't want to feed but just kiss her… Which just confuses the hell out of me because since I've gotten back from wherever the hell I was I have kissed Lauren and Dyson.."

"Kissed them and then some…" Kenzi said as she rolled her eyes "sorry Bo-bo… that one slipped.." she continued as she saw the look in Bo's eyes. "Who do you want? Have you even talked to Tamsin about all of this?"

"No… Like where do I even begin… She and I have kissed a couple times but it's like I don't want to lead her on because I don't even know if I like her and have feelings for her or if I just like kissing her. Her chi is amazing so when I did feed off of her I was like steroid succubus ready to take on a damn army but it's like I'm worried to feed off of her and then have her thinking that it's me using her but at the same time now that she's reborn it's like she's an indestructible tank.."

"Bo… she's totally different from the Tamsin in the past, which is good I mean because she isn't a hit man or whatever anymore but even then she chose you over her own mission and her own life.. but Bo.. Don't add her to your messed up triangle with Lauren and Dyson. Me and the wolf man are bros and the doc doesn't suck as bad as I thought but with Tamsin my heart splits between protecting you and protecting her. While you were gone it's like she was all I had and seeing her as a child and beaming that mother figure or whatever really made me care about her. As much as I love you and I will always have your back and you're like my sexy slutty older sister.. I also don't want her getting caught in the cross fire of your love life.. she's still at a vulnerable state considering she just got her memory back and her powers are back and growing like a damn wild fire"

"I know Kenz and I don't want to hurt her either.. I mean hello the girl refused to turn me in to the Morrigan, she helped me find you, let me feed off of her, went with me to Brazenwood, and she pretty much but a big red target on her back by not taking me in to the Wanderer… She's already given me so much and how the hell do I repay her? That's right… I kiss her and have no idea if I even have feelings for her… Great.. I'm a soulless sex demon.."

Kenzi could see that Bo meant every word of what she had just said and she knew that with the horrible love triangle she was in that Bo honestly didn't mean to mess this up and cause all this and she had enough issues going on to have to deal with her barking shit at her that she already knew. "Alright Bo get your sexy cute ass up and lets go.. we are going to the Dal and drinking for some amazing bestie time. Come on bitch"

Bo reluctantly got up and started to get dressed and slowly walked downstairs to meet Kenzi. They headed out the door and off for a night of… well adventures.. to say the least.

Tamsin was leaning agains the wall near the pool table completely lost in her thoughts.

"Tamsin.. if you don't hurry up and shoot the ball you lose automatically" Dyson said with a laugh "you okay partner? You seem off today?"

Tamsin smirked and looked at him "oh please, don't give me that, I'm completely fine and ready to kick your ass and receive my winnings of glorious unlimited drinks!" He laughed and as she stood there she began thinking about what was really going on. _I hate this shit… like I haven't even seen Bo yet and I'm already beating myself up over whatever the hell it was that happened last night. It probably meant nothing to her. We kissed. Whatever. I've kissed Dyson before and it didn't mean shit… hell I have kissed a ton of people in my.. wait.. how old am I… fuck.. I guess you lose count after all these lifetimes. ANYWAY like what the hell she probably just thought that she was going to be stuck in this damn loop with me forever and I was better than the fool with the rash and the slimy toad… No need to mess up all the progress I have made with the sunshine group by letting myself get all giddy and shit over a succubus make out. I've slept with several. It's whatever. Plus Bo has all this shit with other people than to have to sit there and deal with me along with everyone else in her love life… _Tamsin finally got out of her head and shot the cue ball, hitting the eight ball into the corner pocket and clutching the win over Dyson.

"Bam mother f…" she couldn't even continue her victory rant because she saw Bo walk in and immediately look at her with that smile.

"Way to censor the gloating partner" Dyson smiled as he shoved Tamsin on the shoulder "Here's my card, go open us a tab! I'm gonna go out to my car and check my phone and call the office to see if we actually have any work that we need to do before we start drinking"

"Whatever wolf man! I'm going to the bar" she said with a smirk. She walked over to the bar and handed Trick the card and he automatically handed her the bottle of vodka. She knowingly walked and sat beside Bo, who had her hands on her face.

"Hey there succulette.. why do you look so down.. you're supposed to come to a bar and have fun, not drown your sorrows.. duhhhhh" Tamsin said as she nudged Bo.

Bo looked up with a smile and said "well you know I might just need some liquid courage if it comes to actually having fun. My life is a shit show"

"What's going on? Another day in the life of Bo and her love triangle drama happening on prime time?" Tamsin said with a smirk.

"That and the fact I have like no memories from being gone, a crazy dude after me, I'm dark now, and I live in a crack shack but yeah.. the usually storyline" she said with a half smile. Tamsin could see right through the smile.

"Come on Bo.. what's up?" Tamsin said as she tried to express concern. Bo looked at her and took a moment to collect her thoughts.

"I mean since I have been back I've kissed Dyson… and Lauren.. and you… and Dyson and Lauren keep competing over me with each other and getting jealous and trying to control ever aspect of my life now that they are freaking out about the Wanderer but it's like they can't control everything I do and watch me like a hawk, try to get in my pants, and then fight with each other and try to show everyone who has the bigger balls. It's exhausting. I don't want to sit here and be some stupid prize that needs guarding.. ya know? I just am so tired of trying so hard to make love work. If love comes my way then great but right now I can't handle them and their constant bullshit with everything else going on! I have so many thoughts in my head as it is and just… AHHH!" Bo let out a scream of frustration and then looked over at Tamsin who had her eyebrows raised and a smile on her face.

"Feel better succu-bitch? That seemed way over due if I say so myself. It sounds like you're bottling up all your anger and stress and frustrations and you're gonna explode like a damn bomb" Tamsin said with a slight chuckle "I tell you what.. tomorrow don't make any plans alright? I'm taking you to do some destressing!"

Bo took a minute and kinda hesitated knowing that she still needed to talk to Tamsin about their kiss. Before Bo could answer Tamsin said "and of course Kenzi will have to come because we all know she needs a break from Hale's wang" Bo just busted out laughing as she took a sip of her beer.

"Alright Tamsin, count me in!" She said with a smile. She put her hand on Tamsin's shoulder stopping her as she got up to go and talk to Kenzi who was arguing with Trick about the difference between his height and the hobbits in Lord of the Rings. Bo took a breath and looked at her for a second before saying "so can we have a quick talk?

_Damn.. I thought I had done well enough to just show I was letting it go. Why does she ALWAYS have to talk about this shit. I hate communicating and hugs and crap_ Tamsin thought to herself, knowing she wouldn't tell Bo no. "Sure sweet cheeks, what's up?"

"Well considering I've already made a huge mess with Lauren and Dyson and I have no earthly idea who I want and what to do and stuff I wanted to just talk to you about Yule.. I didn't want you to get the wrong impression and think way in to it when I don't even know where my heart and head are ya know? I just don't want to seem cold and ignore it but I also don't know if it's something that should happen again.. I just need some time to myself without love and relationships plus all the jealousy and emotions that it brings.. Dyson and Lauren are handful enough and I just don't know if I could handle someone else getting in 'their battle' when I don't want anyone fighting for me.. I want to make the choice of who I want on my own terms but I just kinda need time to figure out my life right now.. I'm so sorry if this.." Bo didn't even get to finish her sentence before Tamsin spoke up as she laid her hands on Bo's shoulders.

"Woah woah woah there hot pants! Buy a girl a drink before you put a ring on it!" Tamsin said as she laughed "Bo.. we kissed, hell we have kissed several times.. when have I ever expected that kiss to lead to a relationship? We were drunk and stuck in a time loop where we had pretty much both explored all the other options there! It was fun and as much as I LOVE your little succubus lips, I'm not trying to get tied down much less get into a pissing contest with Dyson, who is my partner and Lauren, who's now the dark doctor that despises me! Bo it was fun.. but trust me, you have enough on your plate without me trying to create this big deal from a steamy public make out that NO ONE remembered!"

Bo couldn't help but giggle and pull Tamsin in for a hug "Tamsin.. I don't know what I would do without you. I couldn't have picked a better person to be in the loop with me"

"Well technically you didn't pick me.. I ate stupid Krampus human gum and got my ass stuck in there because I'm all dark and shit" Tamsin said with a chuckle.

"Oh shut up you know what I meant! I had fun with you and I'm glad you're so understanding about all of this… You're pretty amazing.. You know that?"

"Oh trust me, I know ass hat" Tamsin said has she put her hand on Bo's hair and messed it up some. _Yeah amazing alright.. apparently not amazing enough considering you just told me there's not a chance in hell for me since you already have Dyson and Lauren.. but I'll let it go. I'm a damn Valkyrie. Heart of stone bitches._ Tamsin thought to herself.

"One more question.." Bo said as she stopped Tamsin from getting up to go to Kenzi again. Kenzi was turning red as she broke her stare from Trick and their debate to look over at Bo and Tamsin talking.. She couldn't help but smile because she could see how Tamsin was putty in Bo's hand but wasn't going to put Bo in more of a love life train wreck.

"Shoot succubus… what's the next question ya got?" Tamsin said as she sat back down.

"When we kissed the second time and I pulled away to look around at everyone and said 'nada' you said 'speak for yourself' and then like shook your head… what was it that you meant?" Bo asked staring into the blonde's eyes.

_Oh shit… of course she's gonna tell me that she doesn't want anyone else after her and then asks me THAT _Tamsin quickly thought as she could feel her face turning red and palms begin to sweat. _How the hell do I answer that… like I don't know what to say… Bo always bitches about people lying to her.. well.. I guess I'll just say something truthful and sugar coat it with sarcasm and hope she doesn't read too much into it…_

Tamsin began to laugh and roll her eyes and started to answer "Oh Bo I just meant…" Tamsin quickly stopped talking as her gaze fell behind Bo's shoulder and to the entrance of the Dal where a woman walked in with blonde hair, blue eyes…

"Alex…?" Tamsin said as she felt the air leave her lungs…

"Huh?" Bo said confused… "Who the hell is Alex?" Bo asked as she then turned to look what the Valkyrie was staring at.

Before she could ask Tamsin another question, the blonde got up and ran over to the woman who had just walked in and jumped in to her arms hugging her. Bo had never seen Tamsin get up and rush to someone like that and hug them.. well minus her… she remembered how Tamsin ran up and practically jumped into her arms after her victory in Brazenwood and she began to feel… well.. what was she feeling she thought to herself as she couldn't help but watch as Tamsin hugged the woman and hold her and to the back of the younger blonde's head.

"Alex.. what the hell? Where have you been? Is this really you? Because if this is some shape shifter or body snatcher that's fucked up" Tamsin said as her voice cracked as she was still hugging the blonde like she hadn't seen her in decades… The younger woman Alex replied "It's me Tams.. it's me" she breathed out clenching to Tamsin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Blast From The Past

Kenzi walked over and sat beside Bo. "Who's the chica Tam Tam is all hugged up with?" Kenzi asked as she looked over at Bo.

"Hell if I know? Do you think she's an ex? Like what the hell, I was totally talking to Tamsin when this slut walks in and is standing there!" Bo exclaimed as she raised her voice. Quickly realizing how she sounded Bo turned around to get her drink and took a long gulp of her beer. Kenzi kinda laughed at Bo before she said "oh sweetheart, green is not a good color on you"

Bo looked at Kenzi confused "what do you mean?" she asked trying to seem as though she didn't understand.

"Jealous much succu-slut?" Kenzi asked with a mocking tone "cool your jets Bo-bo! I'm sure that Tam Tam will introduce us to her cute little friend"

"Cute?!" Bo said as she huffed "she's not THAT cute Kenz…" Bo turned around to look over at the Valkyrie and the mystery woman as they stood there holding each others arms while Tamsin wiped some hair from the girls face and she could see tears forming in the Valkyrie's eyes.

"Oh so you don't think hottie McMystery is attractive?" Kenzi said

Bo then looked over at the woman again. She had blonde hair that was the same length as Tamsin's. Her eyes were a mixture of green and blue… Like the Valkyrie's. The girl was wearing a red halter top with a black leather jacket, ripped skinny jeans and black boots that came up her calf. _Who am I kidding.. that girl is drop dead gorgeous.. who the hell is she? If that's Tamsin's ex showing up she picked one hell of a time to swoop in all sexy and steal her considering I just told her that I didn't want anyone… Shit.. what the hell was I thinking…_ Bo thought as she turned to Kenzi who was staring at her with a huge smile and wide eyes.

"Fine.. she's hot as hell…" Bo said with absolutely NO excitement.

"Well maybe you should have considered that Tamsin had actually had relationships in the past and I mean hellooooooo Bo-bo Lil' T isn't ugly. She's a stack of hot cakes if I've ever seen one. Why wouldn't you think she's got some sexy lesbian secrets from her past?" Kenzi said has she patted Bo on the back.

"Who's the hot new girl Tamsin is all over?" Dyson asked with a smile as he stared over at the two blondes who were hugging again.

"How the hell should I know? Do I like like a damn mind reader?" Bo quickly said as she continued to watch the two women tear up and hug over and over.

Kenzi just looked over at Dyson and shrugged. A smile still on her face as she was watching Bo become increasingly jealous.

"Alex where the hell have you been?" Tamsin said as she grabbed the woman's hands and lead her over to a booth. Tamsin waved at the waitress on duty signaling for her drink and an extra glass. They both sat down as the waitress brought them Tamsin's bottle of vodka from the bar and two glasses.

"You know.. here and there.. I've been dealing with some shit" Alex said as she poured the vodka into the glass and threw it back finishing her drink in one swig.

"Alex don't play this shit with me!" Tamsin said with a serious look on her face.

"Dude T, chill the hell out, we will get to all that soon but first.. what the hell happened to you? I'm shocked to even find you still breathing after all the rumors I heard" Alex said as she poured another drink and filled Tamsin's glass.

"What exactly did you hear?" Tamsin said as she raised an eye brow.

"Don't bullshit me T… I heard all about you saying No to Evony and backing out of your deal with the Wanderer… I'm not stupid. You missed your fucking mark and have a damn target on your back… What the hell happened? Was it because you were at the end of your life cycle?" Alex asked in all seriousness.

"No.. it wasn't that Alex.. it had nothing to do with me dying and the being reborn shit…" Tamsin said as she refused to make eye contact with the woman.

"Holy… shit…" was all Alex said as she began to smile "well, who the hell is he? Come on asshole! Who the hell is the man who managed to break your cold bitch heart!"

"SHE is the unaligned succubus.. Bo.. she's over at the bar with the goth chick and the curly redhead dude" Tamsin said as she was still looking down at her glass.

"T… the UNALIGNED SUCCUBUS? Really?" Alex said as she glanced over at Bo sitting there with Kenzi and Dyson who had clearly been staring at her until she looked over. "So…"

"So what?" Tamsin quickly replied "I already heard all the shit Alex, I know what everyone thinks and you know what anyone who has shit to say about me being a traitor and all that shit can just…" Tamsin began to get angry as she tipped her glass back and finished her vodka. Before she could continue her rant Alex grabbed her hand.

"T… calm the hell down. Damn girl where's the fire?" Alex said with a smile. "I'm not here to yell at you and bitch you out about all this… I heard what happened and knew that you would be getting hell from all directions and I needed to see you were okay. I'm here because I have your back dumbass, I'm not here to judge your choice of who's pants to get in"

"I'm not in her pants perv" Tamsin said as she began to smile.

"So tell me what exactly is going on T…" Alex said leaning back and adding more vodka to her glass.

"She's different Alex.. She's just.. I don't know how to even say it. She's beautiful yet has such a pure heart. She cares. She actually isn't all about sex and power. She's just Bo…" Tamsin began to tell her story as she paused to take a sip from her glass. "I didn't even know she was the mark and the one he wanted until after I met her. As usual I was a raging bitch and tried to pin a murder on her so I could take her to the Morrigan like the bitch asked but we found out she was innocent so I backed off some but kept my guard up. The more I got to know her.. I don't know it just seemed like she was so genuine.. so unique… then when we went to Brazenwood.." Seeing the reaction in the younger blonde's eyes "long story… different day…" Tamsin said to prevent Alex from asking questions "I got the sign that she was my mark… then we ended up kissing.." Again, seeing that Alex was about to ask her something "she killed a dude in a western standoff or some shit and I don't know what happened I just ran up and kissed her" She said taking another sip. "After that it was all down hill from there. Her lips are just.. I don't know.. Seeing how much she cares for her little human goth pet and everyone it's like I could see her heart and see her for who she truly was and I couldn't bring myself to take her in.. Especially knowing who I would be taking her to.. SO I made a choice. I chose Bo over my life, the contract, the Morrigan, the Wanderer… I chose Bo. Then I died because I tried to run the Wanderer over with my truck and was reborn and Kenzi, the goth human, and Dyson found me and raised me. I got my memories back, spilled my damn guts and told them everything and they have still accepted me so I've stuck around here to make sure Bo's safe…" Tamsin concluded as she looked at Alex who was deep in thought.

"Any attacks yet?" Alex asked as she stared at Tamsin.

"No.. not yet at least" Tamsin replied

"You know they are gonna start happening full force right…" Alex said in a serious tone.

"Yeah.. I know.. which is why I'm staying until she's safe… I can't leave her Alex.." Tamsin said as she looked down.

Alex grabbed her hand and said "well bitch at least now you have some back up.." A smile appeared over both of their faces.

"So are you and the unaligned succubus…" Alex started before Tamsin cut her off.

"Technically she's dark now.." Tamsin spoke

"Okay so are you and the DARK succubus like a thing?" Alex asked as she raised her eye brows.

"No, not really…" Tamsin said and then had a look of confusion.

"Not really? What the hell does that mean?" Alex asked as she chuckled at Tamsin's confused face.

"I mean we have kissed a couple times… Mostly last night when we were stuck in that jerk off Krampus' time loop. I kissed her, we kissed, then she grabbed me and we made out and started taking off our clothes until the damn loop kicked us back again…" Tamsin said as she could feel her face getting red.

"Ohhhhhhh, so ya'll are like figuring shit out?" Alex said with a beaming smile on her face.

"Dude she has a love life track record from hell. She has an ex girlfriend doctor who has slapped me.. AND my partner Dyson who's a light fae wolf who gave her his love and shit. They're both fighting over her and she doesn't want anyone right now so I guess it's safe to say we are just friends or some shit.." Tamsin said with a saddened voice.

"For now ya'll are just friends.. but with the looks I have been getting from her since I walked in through the door I think it's safe to say she at least thinks you're something…" Alex said smiling "or she could have been checking me out, cause you know I am pretty sexy" This caused Tamsin to roll her eyes and pour them both another drink.

"Come on old ass, get up and introduce me to these people. They keep staring at me like I killed a puppy" Alex said laughing as she stood up and walked with Tamsin over to Kenzi, Dyson and Bo.

"Hey guys, this is Alex" Tamsin said with a smile.

"Alex huh? So who are you?" Bo said with a serious voice that caused everyone to look over at her. Tamsin and Kenzi smiled a little as they could hear the jealousy in her voice and Dyson looked with a hint of concern but was welcoming as always of the new woman.

"Woahhhhh there succu-bitch slow your roll!" Alex quickly fired back as she could see Bo tense up and star at her with anger. "Let me make this introduction a little bit more clear. I'm Alex… Tamsin's YOUNGER SISTER"

Dyson, Kenzi and Bo had the same reaction. Their jaws dropped and they looked back and forth between the two women. Now the similarities were clear… the hair, the body, the eyes, and the obvious love of vodka and alcohol. Dyson's phone rang and he excused himself outside while Alex and Tamsin moved over to a booth with Kenzi and Bo right behind them.. they all sat there for a minute before Bo said, "sorry about the bitchy welcoming, I swear I'm usually not such an ass. We are just protective of our girl" she said looking over at Tamsin with a grin.

Kenzi quickly spoke up after and said "well Alex, I'm Kenzi, otherwise known as Bo's human pet and shit"

Alex looked at her "bitch please, human or not you're the one who had to put up with my sister as a bratty kid. That makes you much more than a human because even fae struggle to put up with her as a kid" she laughed and looked around to see Kenzi and Bo a little shocked at her response.

"I like her already" Kenzi said as she high fives the new girl.

"So back to what I FIRST asked you little one," Tamsin said "where in the hell have you been? I thought you were dead!"

Kenzi and Bo both looked over with curiosity as they waited for Alex's answer. Alex drank some of her vodka before answering…

"Well let's see, I spent a couple years in Australia getting down under, then went to Paris for awhile to see what the hell was the big deal about that big ass tower, spent a few decades in the desert, Brazil… oh and then I ended up here awhile ago and for the past 5 years I have been stuck in the Morrigan's prison being locked up and tortured and shit when I escaped and brought my happy ass here" Alex said with a smirk.

Kenzi, Bo and Tamsin all had a look of shock on their faces.

"THAT FUCKING BITCH!" Tamsin said as she slammed her hand on the table.

"Dude.. what did you do?" Kenzi said as she watched the girl calmly pour more liquor.

"Eh, you know a little of this.. a little of that.. I would like to think that she got pissed because I was having more fun than her. Stuck up bitch." Alex answered as she just continued to drink.

"How did you get out of her messed up prison?" Bo asked

"Well she pulled me out of her messed up torture chamber shit to ask me to do a job for her.."

"What job?" Tamsin quickly asked with concern.

"Well she wanted me to find you and your little succubus girlfriend and kill you and bring both of your heads back on a silver platter… I don't know if she was serious about the platter though, you have a big ass head T so I was gonna need like the super sized one" Alex said.

Bo just looked a the girl with amazement at how blunt she was about everything. Kenzi froze up and looked around at the other three women.

"Alex… what did you say to her?" Tamsin asked with worry in her voice.

"Well…" Alex started before Dyson came running in.

"SOMEONE BLEW UP THE MORIGANS OFFICE AND DARK FAE HEADQUARTERS!" he quickly said as he grabbed his jacket and rushed over to tell Trick.

All three of the women were staring at Alex who just smirked and poured more vodka.

"Alex…" Tamsin said with a serious tone in her voice and looking at her little sister "What the hell did you do…"

"Hmmm well to sum up my chit chat with her, I told her to take that assignment and shove it up her ass" Alex said as she smiled at Tamsin.

"Dude.. you blew up the dark headquarters and the Morrigan's office?!" Kenzi said as she began to chuckle with amusement.

"Wait so she asked you to find us.. kill us.. and you said no and blew up her place?" Bo said as she couldn't help but smile some.

"Pretty much. I had some help getting out of my restraints to go back and deliver my answer in full force but yeah, I just told her hell no" Alex said.

"Wait who there would help you?" Kenzi asked. Before Alex could answer Tamsin quickly answered

"Vex!" She said. She had sat back. Kenzi and Bo looked at her and then at Alex.

"Alex, she's gonna kill your little pyro ass! What the hell!" Tamsin said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Uhm hello she asked me to kill my only sister AND she had kept me locked up and tourtured for years.. I think the bitch can handle a little fire for all her bullshit. Plus.. this has all of the dark in a frenzy so it'll keep her and her goons off your ass for a bit. You say she's gonna kill ME when she finds me.. sis you need to look at your situation. You're ass is wanted by the Morrigan and the damn Wanderer" Alex said as she looked over at Tamsin.

Out of no where Alex and Tamsin just began to laugh hysterically.

Tamsin hugged Alex and Alex shook her off "get off me you old fart! We have had enough hugs for a damn lifetime!" Tamsin let go of her sister laughing.

"Well you two are definitely related" Bo said as she laughed. She hadn't seen Tamsin like this before. She thought it was adorable. "Alex do you have a place to stay?" Bo continued.

"Nah, I just broke out of prison so finding a place to stay wasn't first on my list"

"Dude come crash with us! We already have Tamsin squatting at our place! Come join the dark fun of our crack shack!" Kenzi quickly added as they all began to get their stuff together to head home.

"So we have a dark succubus, a Valkyrie, a human and… wait Alex what the hell are you?" Kenzi asked.

"Oh honey, nice try, I don't know you well enough to tell you all my secrets yet.. give me a few more drinks" Alex said with a wink as they laughed.

"Let's go home and find some trouble" Bo said with a smile as she glanced over at Tamsin who was walking closely behind her out the door.

"Trouble always finds you succulette" Tamsin laughed as she brushed up against Bo. Bo was shivering from the cold weather as they walked outside. "Ya know succu-slut if you wore more clothes that actually covered up your cute ass you wouldn't freeze to death" Tamsin said as she cautiously put her arm around Bo.

"Yeah.. I know" Bo said with a smile as she leaned closer to Tamsin and put an arm around her waist.

"Oh gag me" Alex laughed out as she looked over at Kenzi.

"Oh honey, you have no idea the shit you're in for" Kenzi said as she patted Alex on the back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Learning Secretes

The four girls arrived at the crack shack and they instantly cracked open a bottle of whiskey. The four girls sat around and talked and laughed for a few hours. All four of them were decently drunk at this point. Alex and Kenzi were sitting on the floor laughing with their backs pressed against each other while Bo sat on the sofa with her feet propped up on Tamsin. _She's gorgeous.._ Tamsin thought to herself as she put her hand over Bo's leg and lightly began to move her fingers to rub Bo's leg. Call it alcohol courage. Bo noticed the Valkyrie rubbing her fingers lightly on her legs and she smiled at Tamsin who instantly blushed. _I absolutely love that.. I bet she has no idea how she's making me feel right now.._ Bo thought to herself as she kept her eyes on Tamsin, ignoring the two younger drunken idiots in the floor laughing as they began to debate which X-Man not only had the best powers but who was the sexiest. Bo couldn't help herself.. she slowly reached her hand down and grabbed Tamsin's fingers and moved their hands to the other side of Bo's legs where they held hands between the couch and Bo's leg… blocking the vision so that they wouldn't have the two younger girls noticing what they were doing. Tamsin felt herself forgetting to breath as she realized Bo had grabbed her hand. They sat there slowly rubbing their fingers together. Tamsin then used her fingertips to slowly rub Bo's palm. Bo felt herself tense up and hold her breath. She was shocked at the effect that Tamsin was having on her. She looked at Tamsin who was smiling and blushing.

"Woah, down there killer! If you two wanted sexy time all you had to do was say something!" Alex said as she and Kenzi just laughed hysterically at Bo and Tamsin.

Tamsin put her head down and started laughing with them, never letting go of Bo's hand.

"What? What the hell does that mean?!" Bo asked in loud voice.

Tamsin leaned over some and quietly said "you've got quite the succu-boner babe… tone down the eyes hungry girl" with a wink.

Bo quickly closed her eyes and started turning a bright red. She opened her eyes and they were back to their beautiful shade of brown. She first noticed Kenzi and Alex dying laughing on the floor. They had both fallen over and could barely breath from laughing so hard at the obvious succubus attraction and "succu-boner" they witnessed.

"This is the start of a beautiful friendship" Kenzi said wiping the tears from here eyes from all the laughter.

"The two of you should not be allowed to be in the same room.. drunken dumbasses" Tamsin said with a smirk as she squeezed Bo's hand.

"You bitches love us!" Alex screamed at Bo and Tamsin before she went back to rolling on the floor laughing with Kenzi.

"Sorry about the.. uhm.. hungry stare..?" Bo said with a smile as she looked over at Tamsin.

"Don't be.. I've gotten that look from many succubus before you, I know I'm scrumptious" Tamsin said with a devilish smirk. Bo smacked her arm. "Hey now succu-bitch! Watch yourself! I WILL drunkenly kick your ass!" Tamsin said as she shoved Bo back.

"Oh yeah?" Bo grinned. She pounced on Tamsin pinning her down on he couch and straddling her. Bo leaned down and seductively whispered into the blonde's ear "I think I've got the upper hand on the situation detective". Tamsin could barely think as she felt the brunette pressed against her.

"Oh really now? You think you're hot shit huh?" Tamsin said as she stared Bo in the eye. "I think you're a little over confident baby fae" and with that she picked Bo up and pinned her down on her back with the blonde now on top of her. "Ohhhhh and it looks like the warrior Valkyrie comes up with the win" Tamsin said as she smirked at Bo.

Bo couldn't help put let her mind wander as she thought about the blonde being on top of her. Bo could feel her hunger spike. She was competitive by nature but Tamsin brought out a side of her that wouldn't accept defeat. Not knowing what to do to get out from the blonde's pin she slid her hands into the blonde's and began to send charms of pleasure and passion through Tamsin's body. Tamsin closed her eyes and bit her lip. She slowly leaned down as Bo leaned up to kiss her. At the last minute Tamsin turned and brought her lips right beside Bo's ear and slowly whispered, "not bad babe… but I'm not like everyone else who instantly falls for your charms… I can easily resist your sexy little ass" with that she sat up quickly and smiled as she resumed her position on the other end of the couch.

"OWNED!" Kenzi shouted as she high fives Alex.

Bo and Tamsin had completely forgotten about the younger drunk girls in the room who watched their show down with their eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"Listen here ladies! There will be NO fogging up the windows and shit while younger sisters are present! Ya sluts!" Alex chirped as she drank more of her whiskey.

All of a sudden the door busted open and there stood a man who looked like he was about 9 feet tall. His body was covered in tattoos and his eyes gleamed red as his muscles seemed to almost rip out of his skin.

"Friend of yours?" Alex asked as they all stood up from their positions.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing…" Bo said as she reached for her dagger.

"Ladies… Please excuse my interruption. I came to join the party" Said the man with an evil smile.

"Dude.. your teeth are jacked up…" Kenzi said as she looked at the yellow jagged teeth that shined on the pale man.

The man's smile disappeared and he suddenly launched himself at the women. He grabbed Tamsin who was sitting closest to the door and squeezed her neck as he shoved her into the wall. Bo threw her dagger but instead of hitting the man and stabbing in to him, it made a noise that sounded like metal hitting metal and fell to the ground. The man turned his head, never easing on his grip on Tamsin.

"Tisk risk succubus.." he said as he grabbed Tamsin harder "you're a pretty little thing Valkyrie.. very pretty…" he said as he leaned closer and smiled.

Tamsin could barely breath but she managed to choke out "thanks.. but you're not my type ass hat" she then used what strength she had to swing her fist and punch the man in the face. Rather than stumbling, falling or flinching the man just let his smile disappear. Tamsin started shaking her fist. "Holy shit that hurt you fucking tank" she said as they noticed her hand turning red and swelling.

"Just for that I'm gonna make sure I have some fun with you before I slit your throat!" The man yelled as he turned and walked out the door. Alex, Kenzi and Bo ran after the man.

"Let her go!" Bo shouted as her eyes flashed a bright and deadly blue. She clenched her fist and took a standing position ready to fight.

The man stopped and turned facing her. Bo suddenly approached the man and tried to suck the chi out of him but he swing his massive arm and sent Bo flying across the lot. "BO!" Tamsin yelled as she was trying to fight herself free from the monster. The man giggled then tossed Tamsin over by Bo. He then started walking towards them.

"Are you okay?" Tamsin said as she crawled towards Bo.

"ME? Are YOU okay?" Bo said as she sat up and looked at Tamsin. Tamsin had a cut on her head and hand print forming on her neck from the man's grip.

"Bo run!" Tamsin yelled as the guy lifted his arms to swing down on the two women. Tamsin pushed Bo out of the way and the man's fist came down on Tamsin's side. She yelled in pain. Bo hearing the scream quickly got up and kicked the man. It did nothing but hurt her foot. He shoved her back down on to Tamsin and kicked Bo in the side. Bones cracked. Tamsin and Bo looked at each other trying to think of what to do next.

"Hey dumbass!" they heard Alex yell, "mind if I have a go?" she said with a smile and wink. The large man smiled and said "well you are a feisty little sex kitten huh?" He slowly started walking towards Kenzi and Alex, his smile growing wider with each step.

"Sex kitten? What the hell? What is this thing?" Kenzi said

"You might wanna back up for the show sweetheart" Alex said as she pulled her jacket off and tossed it to Kenzi.

"Alex! Be careful! He's like a damn sheet of titanium!" Bo said as she held her side. Tamsin crawled over to Bo and held her up some. They both sat there holding each other up watching Alex calmly walking to the massive man. Kenzi came running over to Bo and Tamsin.

"Holy shitballs are you guys okay?" She said as she fell to her knees and put her arms around both of them. "Alex is going to get herself killed! Tamsin do something!" Kenzi said.

Tamsin chuckled and just said "trust me, little sis has this under control"

Bo and Kenzi looked at her beyond confused then looked over where the giant and Alex stood about 20 yards apart staring at one another smiling.

"I might just take you instead of the Valkyrie… You're already taking your clothes off for me… You must know what makes a man happy.. I could find use for you.." Said the man as he looked her up and down drooling.

"Oh honey… you wish" Alex said as she raised her eyebrows and scrunched her nose. "You know what's fascinating about metal.." she asked with an evil grin on her face.

"What's that doll?" said the man as he watched her and stood in his fighting position.

Alex took a stance that looked like she was about to charge. "When you get the temperature hot enough.. it's easy to melt metal" with that her evil grin grew and her eyes turned into a shade of red that was mixed with orange. It looked like there was a fire burning in her eyes. Her hands became outstretched and flames came rising from her palms. She looked at the man who no longer had a smile on his face and she charged him. With every step she took the flames traveled from her palms to her body. By the time she reached the giant her body was nothing but a bright burning fire outlining her curves. She kicked the back of the giants legs and he fell forward. With that she then took her hands and put them around the giants neck and began to engulf the man in fire.

Kenzi, Bo and Tamsin sat there in awe watching as the giant who seemed indestructible melted to the ground with Alex sending out a raging fire that surrounded them. After a minute the flames bagan to die down and smoke filled the lot. The three women couldn't see anything, they couldn't see the man, Alex, or what was happening. All of a sudden Alex came walking out of the smoke and appeared in front of them.

"Who's ready for a drink?" Alex smiled as she reached down with her hand streched out to help her sister up.

"That.. Was.. HOT! Dude what are you?! You.. He… HOLY SHIT YOU LIKE CAUGHT YOURSELF ON FIRE AND MELTED METAL MAN!" Kenzi screamed as Alex helped her up.

Alex laughed "Let's get inside and I will tell you a little bit more"

Tamsin helped Bo up. Bo slowly got up and looked at Tamsin.

"Are you okay? I thought he was going to kill you…" Bo said as she didn't let go of Tamsin's hands

"Eh, he wouldn't have killed me right there, he would have taken me back to his creepy ass cave and I woulda been a badass sex slave" Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Yeah.. No that shit wasn't gonna happen" Bo said with a serious tone in her voice

"I saw your eyes when you came outside after me. That was some serious succu-power babe… that was new" Tamsin said as she lead Bo towards the door to go back inside where Alex and Kenzi were already inside, probably getting more drinks.

"Yeah.. I have no idea what happened. It's like my powers amplified and grew in a hot second.. I don't know why.." Bo said as she reached for her side and gasped.

"Bo you need to feed.." Tamsin said as she looked at Bo.

"No, I'll be okay.." Bo said with hesitation

"Bo.." Tamsin said as she lifted her hands up to Bo's face and caressed her cheek

"Tamsin, I don't wanna use you for a quick fix and all that and have there be.." Bo couldn't finish her sentence before Tamsin said, "Bo, calm down… I promise you feeding off me isn't gonna send me into a stalker crush and I'm not gonna like write your name in blood and become all creepy possessive. I want you alive. Do you want me to call Dyson?" Tamsin said as she looked into Bo's eyes.

"NO!" Bo said in a rushed voice "I want you… I mean like you know if I have to feed I want you. Not Dyson. I can't deal with him and Lauren anymore. I just don't want to do this and complicate things"

"Bo just shut up and kiss me.. No sex okay? You aren't ready for anything else in your shit storm love life but I will not sit here and watch you die just because you don't want to kiss me and have us be all awkward"

"I definitely WANT to kiss you…" Bo said as she looked at Tamsin. Tamsin leaned a little closer to Bo's lips and whispered "Then do it… we aren't gonna label things.. I'm not gonna cause trouble in your love life.. but dammit Bo you're gonna need to let your guard down with me some.. You want to kiss me?" Tamsin said as she inched closer to Bo..

"Yes.." Bo said in a whisper as she moved her hands to the Valkyeri's waist. Tamsin put her hands on Bo's belt loops and pulled her hips closer and seductively said "Then kiss me Bo…"

Before Tamsin could reach Bo had leaned forward and kissed her. The moment their lips met it was like unleashing a fury of passion. Bo shoved Tamsin agains the wall… making sure to kiss the blonde some before pulling out her chi. Bo was so caught up in her lips tangled with Tamsin's she almost forgot the reason they kissed in the first place. Tamsin chuckled when she realized the kissing had gone on for awhile said "you know you can feed anytime now" all Bo had to say was "uh huh" as she kept kissing. Tamsin slowly started using her tounge to caress the brunettes. This was it, the final button Tamsin had to push to send Bo into overdrive. Bo began pulling the chi from Tamsin as she grabbed her waist tighter thrusting their hips against one another. Tamsin moaned as Bo began to pull harder. Tamsin wrapped her arms around Bo and tightly pulled her in. Bo began to moan and shove the blonde back into the wall harder. It took a minute but Bo realized that she had been pulling Tamsin's chi longer than she meant to or needed to.

Bo quickly stopped herself and pulled away from Tamsin.

"SHIT! Tamsin oh my God I am so sorry! I didn't mean to take that much! I am so sorry! Are you okay?! I don't know what came over me your chi was just so.. Say something!" Bo yelled as she was freaking out about Tamsin.

"I am MORE than fine Bo" Tamsin said with the biggest smile on her face. She pushed off the wall and walked closer to Bo "you forget I'm a Valkyeri warrior succu-babe… I am reborn, brand new, and I've got a lot of chi to spare. You can take as much as you want, you aren't gonna hurt me" Tamsin said as she grabbed Bo and pulled her in to a hug. She could see how upset Bo was thinking she hurt her. _She's so adorable… I can't believe she's freaking out this much thinking that she hurt me.. damn.._ Tamsin thought as she melted into the hug.

"I've never.. I've never fed off someone that long and had them be perfectly fine.. how in the hell are you okay?" Bo asked as she pulled back and gazed at Tamsin

"Told you hot pants, I'm a badass" Tamsin said with a smile "now lets go check on the two drunken dumbasses and make sure Alex hasn't caught Kenzi on fire or some shit…"

"That or they are in there laughing at us because they know what we are doing" Bo said with a joking tone.

"Eh, probably.. but hey, at least they're entertaining and clearly easily amused by us" Tamsin said as she opened the door and she and Bo walked inside.

The girls just shook their heads at the two when they walked in.

"Well Bo.. don't you just look revived and joyful" Alex smirked as Kenzi put her hands over her face laughing. Tamsin grabbed a pillow and chucked it at her sister.

"No need for hostility Tam Tam.. we clearly see you have a vajay jay that could cure cancer.. take it as a compliment" Kenzi said before dying laughing.

"Oh shut up Kenz!" Bo said with a smile. She then looked over at Tamsin who had a cut on her head and was clearly hurting some from her stomach being punched. "You sure you're okay?" Bo said as she looked over at Tamsin.

"Oh trust me sweetheart, I can take a few bumps and bruises" Tamsin replied with a smile. Bo reached over and hugged her and laid her head on Tamsin's chest. Alex was sitting there just watching the two interacting before she broke the silence.

"Bo do you guys have a first aid kit? I can patch Tamsin up.. I was gonna talk to her for a hot sec before I crash" Alex said.

"Yeah let me get that for you!" Bo said as she hopped up and grabbed the kit and handed it to Alex. "Come on Kenz let's go upstairs and give these two some privacy to catch up" She grabbed Kenzi who was sprawled out on the floor and drug her upstairs.

Now that they were alone Alex sat beside Tamsin and began patching up her head.

"So T… when were you going to tell me? Alex said with a serious tone in her voice…

"Alex… please don't.. don't go there… not right now…" was all Tamsin could say as she felt Alex's eyes looking at her.

"Tamsin. I'm your sister, you're only damn sister and I'm the only family you have left… and you weren't gonna fucking say anything? Really?" Alex said as her voiced raised.

Hearing the slight increase in voices downstairs and hearing the tone in Alex's voice from upstairs Bo and Kenzi looked at each other and then they both got slight grins on their faces. They began to creep closer to the staircase and inch their way down to listen to the heated conversation that was beginning between the two sisters. They sat there breathing softly and quiet as could be anxious to hear what the hell was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Love Will Get You Killed

Bo and Kenzi sat there just waiting for Tamsin to answer Alex.. who seemed to be growng angrier each moment that passed without an answer.

"T I swear to God if you don't answer me I will light your old ass up!" Alex yelled.

"Jesus Alex calm the hell down!" Tamsin said as she stood up staring at Alex "what the hell are you even screaming about?!"

"What am I screaming about? WHAT AM I SCREAMING ABOUT?!" Alex said as she began to feel her blood boil

"Yes and stop fucking screaming! You're gonna get Bo and Kenzi down here thinking it's the damn Trojan War! Now calm down and get the fire out of your eyes!" Tamsin said as she grabbed Alex and threw her on the couch "yes you little ass I know your powers come from your emotions and you're getting pissy so CALM THE HELL DOWN before you set this shitty house on fire and burn everything!"

Alex sat there and started to slow her breathing… She looked at Tamsin and shook her head.

"T… I'm not blind you know…" She said in a calm voice "I know what's going on.. I know you better than anyone.." she stopped because she could feel her emotions starting to come over her and her voice started to break.

"Alex… just talk to me okay… and don't go getting all pissy" Tamsin said as she sat down beside her younger sister.

"T… you're my big sister and I love you more than anyone. I literally have spent the last five years in hell pretty content with never getting out of there, I just accepted the pain and punishment and went with it. Evony had me locked up in restraints that prevent you from using your powers.. there was a doctor there who literally got off on finding ways to make me bleed and nearly kill me.. just to patch me up and watch me recover. I spent days and nights in my cell just thinking about how much I missed you. How you'd be so ashamed of me if you saw me sitting in a cell and not even trying to escape. You've always been the person that I look up to the most. I've made horrible mistakes in my life, I've messed up countless times but.. each and every time you were there to bail me out and protect me. I'm not a little kid anymore.. and it's my turn to protect you.."

"Alex, I could never be ashamed of you.. well minus that one time you slept with my entire training class in Vahalla after graduation and then told me that you give them all A's.." Tamsin said with a smirk as she gave a playful push to her sister "but seriously Alex you were in prision, tourtured… if I would have known I would have been there to break you out in a heartbeat and bring you home.. If anyone is having feelings of being ashamed it's me for not protecting my baby sister and searching harder for you…" Tamsin said as she grabbed hold of the younger girl "but why do you think I need protecting right now? For the first time in my life I'm happy… I have friends and we BOTH know how hard it is for ME to make friends"

Alex couldn't help but chuckle at this "I know T and I LOVE them. Bo is amazing and Kenzi.. well I'm pretty sure that she and I are someone long lost twins or some shit. But T… I see the way you look at Bo, I've known you forever… I spent years trying to be just like you. Mom and dad died before I could walk.. YOU are the one that raised me and taught me how to be a warrior.. even though I wasn't a Valkyeri and many of your 'sisters' in Vahalla turned their backs on me at first YOU were the one who stood up and told them I was your blood and you loved me and if they didn't accept me you were gone and it just.." Alex stopped and grabbed the bottle of whiskey

"Are they still drinking?!" Kenzi whispered to Bo on the stairs.

"Shhhh Kenz! It's getting good!" Bo said as she rolled her eyes and chuckled

"Those bitches are definitely related" Kenzi said as she smiled and held back a laugh when she heard the bottle hit the table when it was being put down.

"Tamsin.. You love Bo. The way you look at her and the way you protect her is something I have never seen in your eyes. You're falling for her and we both know it. You spent years guarding your heart and then I show up and ask you if you and Bo are together and you say no because you don't want to complicate her life but.. how can you sit here and hide those feelings for her? It has to be killing you and the last thing I want to see is your dumbass falling for a girl who has her sights set all over the place and you not get any real shot ya know? Like no offense to Bo because I adore the succu-bitch but T… I can see the way you are with her. The look of protection you had in your eyes when you stood up for me doesn't compare to the way you look at her. You love her. But why stay and not even try with her when you know you're being hunted by people who would love to chop your old ass apart? It's eating you up inside.." Alex finally concluded.

"Alex I'm not…" Tamsin couldn't even finished because she looked at Alex who had her eyebrows raised and was giving her the bitch-I-know-you-aren't-gonna-lie-to-me face. "Alright so I like her, I have feelings for her. But at this point Alex Bo has so much going on with Dyson and Lauren plus the Wanderer shit that I'm not gonna dabble in that and sway her choice. I want Bo to live the life SHE chooses.. not one that everyone else tries to force her to live or alters for their own selfish reasons.."

Bo felt like she couldn't breath as she heard Tamsin say this.. she had never heard the Valkyeri talk about her let alone say things like this.. "I want Bo to live the life SHE chooses.." she just kept replaying Tamsin saying that over and over in her mind. Kenzi smiled as she looked down and could see Bo in shock and awe over Tamsin talking.

"Do I care about her? Yeah.. but am I going to jump the gun on this? No. If things are meant to be then they will be, and if not I am still gonna care about her and do everything in my power to keep her safe" Tamsin said

"Even if that means dying for her?" Alex asked

"Yes even if that means dying for her ALEX!" Tamsin said with a defensive tone as she stood up and turned her back to her sister to go get vodka from the freezer.

"Even with this being your last life?" Alex said in a dead serious tone. She had stood up and was staring at Tamsin's back.

"How did you…" Tamsin said as she turned around and saw her sister looking at her with her arms crossed. "So THAT'S why you are pissed and went a little ape shit crazy…" Tamsin said as she turned and walked back to her sister.

"Yup… like I said.. You should have told me T… this isn't about Bo and you're feelings for her, this is about you neglecting to tell me this is your last go around. Granted I do have something to add about your Bo shit but that can wait. You think me of all people wouldn't notice how you are juiced up and ready to take out the planet with the amount of power you have right now.. and that's only going to grow. You were always the strongest and the best.. but now you're.. you're like a super valkyeri with the amount of power you have. The chi thing.. well Bo is going to love that because it would take a hell of a lot to even drain you slightly with the amount you have… to quote my big headed sister 'your last life is your best life. Your powers finally reach their full potential. You become stronger, faster, smarter. It's one hell of a party and you get to go out with a bang' but why is it you're gonna sit here and tell me you 'care' for Bo when you're willing to go off and risk your last life AFTER you JUST got reborn for her?" Alex asked looking at Tamsin.

"I'm not a damn suicide bomber Alex, I'm not gonna go looking for ways to die you little shit! I'm just.. I don't know it's like I can feel my powers growing and my strength increasing and before Bo I would have had NO weakness but with her it's like my soft spot. I would never let anything happen to her…"

Alex sat down beside Tamsin and grabbed her sisters hand and smiled "looks like the succubus has broken through your stone cold heart asshole.."

Tamsin sat there and rolled her eyes "yeah yeah whatever. Right now I'm not trying to rush shit. She's amazing and I care about her but I want her to take her time getting over Dyson and Lauren because at this point I'm not trying to be just another feed or another fling"

Alex sat there for a minute looking at Tamsin and focusing on her facial features and the way she talked about Bo… "Well I'll be damned…" Alex said as she leaned back from Tamsin. "The Valkyrie Bond.."

Tamsin shot her sister a glare "what the hell you crazy ass! There's no need for dropping terms like that! I said I cared for the girl not anything about some sacred bonding shit! Jesus are you trying to send me into cardiac arrest and shit! THE BOND?! REALLY?! ALEX!"

Alex sat there laughing and managed to say "Oh T… you're blind as hell. But keep it up… I am gonna love the moment when you realize I was right and I get to say I told you so!"

Tamsin shoved her sister "Alex you're brain is obviously fried"

"A bottle of Jack and handle of vodka says that I'm right!" Alex said still laughing

"Shut up before I drown you in lighter fluid you little pyro" Tamsin said as she glared.

"Fine, fine, fineeeee.. I'll drop it.. for now! So what are we going to do about the attacks to come? I gave you some time with the fireworks at our dear little Evony's place but that's temporary. We gotta figure out who wants you and Bo dead and make a list and prepare for all this" Alex said.

"Yeah.. we will. But that can wait until tomorrow.. For now I need sleep so why don't we let Kenzi and Bo take upstairs and I'll sleep on the couch and you can crash in my bed" Tamsin said as she started to get up.

"What.. not gonna use this as an opportunity to check on your little succu-lover?" Alex said as she watched Tamsin roll her eyes.

"I will seriously drown you" Tamsin said as she went to the stair case to head to snag herself some blankets.

Kenzi and Bo quickly turned and ran upstairs and jumped on the bed. Tamsin walked in and Kenzi immediately started "…and I was like 'uh no, you CANNOT wear that to bed you dirty Siren you' and so like I had to totally tell him the Kenzi drive through was closed for business" Tamsin just shook her head.

"Bed time for you and the pyro?" Kenzi said as she watched Tamsin grab some blankets and a pillow.

"Yeah we have a lot of shit to do tomorrow, especially after the attack tonight from…well whatever the hell that thing was.. I'll take the couch if you wanna stay up here and hang out with Bo for a bit. I'm gonna let Alex take my bed and you can sleep either up here or in your own bed" Tamsin said still fumbling around getting things together.

Kenzi gave Bo a quick look to signal bitch-ask-her-to-stay-here-with-you and smacked Bo in the shoulder just to make sure that she got the message.

Bo blushed and shrugged in a panic mouthing the word "HOW" to Kenzi.

"Well this has been lovely my darling succu-slut but I am retreating to my own chambers with our hot new little house guest.." she kissed Bo on the head and headed downstairs.

"Kenzi! No fire in the house after midnight unless it's against something trying to kill you!" Bo shouted as Kenzi left the room. She heard her reply "FINE! I was just gonna ask for a drunken demonstration but I'll wait until morning you buzz kill!"

Tamsin had gotten all her stuff together and was turning to walk out when suddenly Bo said "you do realize you can stay here with me right? I mean the couch has weapons hidden in it for God's sake, it's not at all comfortable" Tamsin had her back facing Bo which at this point she was happy about considering she had the goofiest smile cross her face and she began to blush.

"Trying to get me in between the sheets already succubus? I thought your snack outside was enough?" She smirked and turned to face Bo.

"It was more than enough to heal me… but I mean what's the harm in having a little dessert?" Bo said seductively as she got up and walked towards Tamsin. The Valkyrie couldn't move she just stood there like a fly caught in a web.

"I mean I guess if you're still hungry and need some chi I could offer my services for a bit" she said with a break in her voice as she felt Bo's hand touch her cheek and back behind her neck.

"Well what if I'm not hungry but just want you to stay…?" Bo said as she closed the distance between them to the point where their lips were almost touching.

"Bo… I thought you said that we couldn't do stuff like this.. that you weren't ready for any more confusion in your life.. that you were still trying to figure out who you wanted between Dyson and Lauren.. I thought you.." Tamsin couldn't even finish her sentence as she felt the brunette's lips touch hers softly. At first the kisses were soft, long and filled with passion. Both the girls moaned throughout the kissing. Tamsin had dropped the blanket and pillows she was holding and moved her hands to Bo's waist. Bo used her hand that was resting behind Tamsin's neck to pull her in closer. The slowly began moving backwards until Tamsin's legs hit the bed. They both chuckled "I guess I could stay up here with you.." Tamsin said as she smiled into the kiss.

"Good.. because I wasn't going to let you leave anyway.." Bo whispered into Tamsin's ear as she laid her back on the bed. The continued making out. Kissing more passionately each moment. Tamsin's hands began to slowly move up Bo's thigh. Bo began to moan louder and kiss Tamsin's lips harder. Bo finally started to move her kisses to the Valkyrie's cheek then to her neck where she could feel Tamsin tense up.

"You okay?" Bo said as she continued to kiss Tamsin's neck

"Bo are you sure this is a good idea… a few hours ago you were telling me you didn't want to be with anyone.. hell you wouldn't even kiss me outside because you were worried about blurred lines between us.." Tamsin answered as she thought to herself _I just need to shut up and stop talking.. this feels amazing.. NO WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING?! I can't do this.. she literally just said she didn't want to be with anyone right now and she was still figuring out what to do about Lauren and Dyson_..

"Bo stop…" Tamsin reluctantly said

"What's wrong…" Bo said as she stopped kissing her and pulled back to look at Tamsin's eyes

"I can't do this.. Not right now at least.. the timing is horrible for all of this Bo. You still have Lauren and Dyson that you've hooked up with recently who think they have a chance and are fighting each other over you… they both have got bat shit crazy when other people even talk to you… I don't want to be someone else on that hook right now thinking too much about this or thinking I have a shot when they still are being juggled.. it's not fair to anyone, especially you. I'll just cloud your judgement on all of this…" Tamsin said as she went to go and leave the room to go downstairs Bo grabbed her hand.

"Tamsin wait, you're right. That was too much too soon.. I'm sorry. I literally told you one thing a few hours ago and now I'm doing the total opposite.. Please just stay. I promise. No more moves on you. Just come lay down with me.." Bo said as she waited for Tamsin to say something.

"Okay.. but none of that lovey dove shit, I don't do mushy succubus" Tamsin said with a smirk. She pulled off her jacket and took off her shoes and jeans and climbed into bed.

"Really Tamsin.. you tell me that and shoot me down then strip down and hop in to bed.. tease" Bo said as she snuggled closer and put her head on the Valkyrie's chest.

"Gotta always keep my game and one up you succu-slut" Tamsin said as she grinned.

"Whatever" Bo said as she laid her hand on Tamsin's stomach.

"For the record.. you aren't just another person thinking they have a shot.." Bo murmured as she closed her eyes.

"Wait what?" Tamsin asked as she felt her heart race. Bo didn't reply. She laid there just listening to Tamsin's heart beating beneath her head. _Well played succubus.. well played…_ Tamsin thought as she smiled and closed her eyes.

The next morning Bo and Tamsin jumped up from their sleep to hear Kenzi screaming from downstairs. Without throwing on clothes or anything else they ran down the stairs.

"KENZI! WHAT'S WRONG? ARE YOU…" Bo was screaming as she came downstairs to see Alex producing flames from her hands and boiling water in a bowl that Kenzi was holding.

"KENZI WHAT THE HELL?!" Tamsin said as she glared at the two in the kitchen.

"Dude Bo.. we totally don't need a stove anymore" Kenzi said as Alex rolled her eyes.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Bo asked as she moved over to the couch and laid down closing her eyes.

Tamsin's eyes followed Bo and she smiled as she saw the girl with her eyes closed. "Wakey wakey Bo-bo! I know you and Detective Wonder Cootch probs were up all night investigating crimes beneath the sheets but we gotta get our asses to the Dal and talk to Trick-eroni about what our attack and shitz" Kenzi said as she dumped the boiling hot water down the drain.

"Uhm hello nothing happened you little pet" Tamsin defensively replied.

Kenzi and Alex couldn't help but roll their eyes and giggle.

"Listen ladies as much as I love to hear about my sister's succubus sleep over, I gotta shower. I smell like burnt metal" Alex said as she walked to Tamsin.

"Come on you little fire crotch, I'll show you where to shower and all that" Tamsin said as she shoved Alex towards the stairs.

Kenzi slowly walked over and tossed her body down beside Bo's.

"Sooooooooooo…" Kenzi said as she waited for all the details about Bo's night with Tamsin.

"So what? Nothing happened?" Bo said in frustration.

"WHAT?! HOW?!" Kenzi said in a state of shock "dude we heard her talking about you with Alex the Valkyrie has totally succubus fever! She didn't make a move?!"

"Well we kissed and continued making out all the way back to the bed and when things started to get heated and hands started wondering all over she stopped me and said we couldn't do this because I had told her one minute I was still confused about Lauren and Dyson and thought maybe I should be alone and I didn't want to blur the lines with her and I and then the next I was kissing her and she said she didn't wanna be another one on my hook thinking they had a chance to be the only one with me…." Bo said with a frown.

"Well.. hate to say it Bo but the girl's right. Lil' T makes a good point.. You ARE still confused about Lauren and Dyson and you don't really want anyone.. she's probably just trying to think about you and giving you your space before you jump ship to team valkubus" Kenzi said as she waited for Bo to respond.

"Valkubus? Really Kenz?" Bo said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm gangsta like that" Kenzi said with a smile "But for real Bo do you know what you want or who you want? Like you can't base your choice off what we heard last night because in all honesty that wasn't our conversation to hear and we probably shouldn't have listened. You can't just jump Tamsin because you heard the nice shit she said about you, you have to wait for her to say it and you need to figure out who you want before you play with her heart.. i love you but you and I both know it's true sugar lips" Kenzi said as she hugged Bo.

Tamsin had come back down stairs "well lazy asses… who wants breakfast?" she said as she just shook her head at the two cuddled on the couch.

"Tamsin. I love you, you blessed little Valkyrie you" Kenzi said as she thought about food.

"Mmmm yes please. Food would be amazing. I'm starving. What's on the menu detective?" Bo said as she glanced at Tamsin with a smile.

"Pancakes with a side of badass" Tamsin smirked.

"CHOCOLATE CHIP?!" Kenzi and Bo yelled in unison as they looked over. Tamsin leaned down and pulled a bag of chocolate chips from the counter and smiled at them "bitches.. I know you well enough to always keep this shit on hand". Tamsin begin cooking as Kenzi and Bo sat up on the couch.

Alex walked down in a sports bra and some baggy sweat pants. "Hey T do you have a t-shirt I can borrow?"

"Yeah sure give me just…" Tamsin suddenly stopped talking and walked towards her sister with a look of sheer anger and concern "Alex.. what the FUCK happened to you?"

Bo and Kenzi quickly got up and walked over to the blonde as Tamsin was looking at her sisters stomach. Bo and Kenzi were in shock and cringed at some of the scars on Alex's ab's. Alex was in great shape with tight abs and an amazing body made the scars pop a little more. Alex backed up and immediately said "woah bitches this isn't a free show"

"Alex what happened?" Bo said as she continued to look at the scars on her side. There were around five larger scars. One down the right side of Alex's ribs, one from her belly button to her hip, one in her lower back that looked like a stab wound, and a few others.

"5 years of torture will do that to you sweetie" Alex said as she sat on the couch.

"Alex what about your body quickly healing?" Tamsin asked as she sat by her sister.

"Yeah well remember I told you they had some sick sadistic doctor there? Well lets just say the good doc didn't give me enough time to heal before pushing my body to the limit… causing scars to form…" Alex's tone had changed from joking to more of a sadness drooping from her lips.

"Dude.. some sicko did this to you while you were in the Morrigan's prison?" Kenzi asked as she felt her heart breaking for the blonde.

"Yeah.. the Morrigan knew it was happening too. She and the doc worked closely on some project shit they were doing and since Evony LOVES me so much she signed me up to be one of her few guinea pigs. When Vex finally found out what was going on he went to Evony outraged and demanded I be released… When everything was said and done she decided to give me one more chance to get off the docs table by asking me to kill you two.. when I said no she sent me back down there to have a couple guards beat the hell out of me then she locked me up again. They beat me so bad that I wished I was dead.. the things those men did to me.. I wouldn't wish on anyone. Vex was so pissed he came in that night and let me loose of my restraints and told me to follow him. We got to this tunnel in the basement and he hopped down and told me to come on.. that's when I hit supernova forrest fire mode and caused the explosion at the dark fae compound. I hopped down and ran out with Vex. He told me where to find you and bam, there I was" Alex said as she looked nowhere but the floor the entire time.

Bo and Kenzi just looked at the girl in awe as they were shocked by her strength and everything she went through.

"I… WILL… KILL… HER…" Tamsin said as she clenched her fist tight and closed her eyes

"Hey T calm down, I made it out of there alive and found you didn't I?" Alex said trying to calm Tamsin down.

"If we would have known we would have come and helped you Alex…" Bo said as she leaned over and grabbed Tamsin by the arm trying to calm her.

"Besides. Evony rarely did any of the torture. It was the good doc that was the sick fuck who kept thinking of ways to make me scream in agony" Alex said

"Who is this fucking doctor and where do I find them?" Tamsin said in a low voice. Knowing that as soon as Alex gave her a name she was going to fly out the door and find them.

"I didn't get a name.. just called em' doc… but if I ever saw the face again trust me, you'd know.." Alex said. Tamsin stood up and walked over and punched a hole in the wall. Bo was shocked.. she had never seen her so angry before. Tamsin was breathing heavily and was shaking. Alex nodded for Bo to go calm her down. Bo got up and approached the Valkyrie with caution slowly putting her hands around Tamsin's waist. Tamsin slowed her breathing and finally murmured "I'm okay.. sorry about the wall". Bo sighed and squeezed her tight. "We'll find who did this to her babe and make them pay. Promise" That was all Tamsin needed to hear. She turned around and hugged Bo and kissed her cheek.

"SO I know you just told a really deep story and I love you Alex and we will totally fuck shit up with these bitches that hurt you.. but I have a question.." Kenzi said as everyone looked at her "So you and VEX?!" She said with a slight smile.

The three other women couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Kenzi to lighten the mood.

"Oh Kenzi" Alex said shaking her head "Vex and I dated decades ago. We almost got married until I decided to 'see the world' and shit and he was happy where he was and didn't want to leave. So we ended things on good terms. He's always been my crazy, hetero, weird ass boy toy"

"I always thought he was gay" Bo said before she could catch herself. This caused Tamsin to die laughing and Kenzi snorted as she fell over.

Alex simply shrugged and said "hey don't judge me, the man is good with his hands!"

"Oh gross! Vex!" Kenzi said as she was still laughing.

"Well I have a question for you Alex" Bo said looking over at the blonde

"Shoot for it succu-bits" Alex said still looking at Kenzi and rolling her eyes.

"So we saw you go all flaming torch last night.. but what exactly are you?" Bo asked as she grabbed Tamsin's hand and they walked over to the couch.

"Oh good one Bo-bo!" Kenzi said as she started drinking her coffee.

"I'm an Ember" Alex said in a serious tone as she looked at Bo and Kenzi who just stared at her with confusion. Tamsin chuckled and simply said "she's a fire fae guys".

"Ohhhhhh!" Kenzi and Bo said in unison.

"Anddddd what the hell is that?" Bo asked as Kenzi pointed at her and giving her the thank-you-for-asking look.

"Like T said, I'm a fire fae. I can create fire from my emotions. I could look at a pile of sticks and start a damn bon fire if I wanted to. That's more of like the lower level stuff. I can produce fire on my palms and throw it…" Alex was interrupted by Kenzi screaming "HOLY SHIT YOU CAN THROW FIREBALLS?!"

Everyone just shook their heads as Alex continued, "yes Kenz, I can throw fireballs. After a couple decades your powers grow and I can do what you guys saw last night, which is letting my entire body became a massive fire. I can still fight and everything it just burns the hell out of people each time my skin hits their or vice versa. I'm literally the definition of a pyro" Alex said with a smile.

"Sweet Mary Mother of Joseph.. You're a real freakin human torch!" Kenzi said as she just eyed Alex with amazement.

"She's the strongest one left.." Tamsin said with a proud smile.

"Strongest one left? What there aren't many?" Bo said as she looked at Tamsin.

"Nope.. they're VERY rare. We all thought my baby sis was gonna be the next badass Valkyrie until she started walking around throwing fireballs at my ass while I was outside training. Scared the hell out of me that's for sure"

"So that's why the metal head didn't understand you or wasn't scared of you.. no one really knows what you are or about your abilities because you're a rare fae…?" Bo asked.

"Yep, I'm a jewel bitches" Alex smirked as she got some coffee.

"I have only seen one other Ember do what she did last night.. Changing her entire body into a flame.. it looked like she set fire to her body but wasn't burning. Our grandma could do it.. she's the only other one I have ever seen with that kind of power. Apparently it's like unheard of. When an Ember gains their full power and strength it's said that their flames can even go from red-orange to blue" Tamsin said to Kenzi and Bo.

"WHAT?! Like she'll be able to be a blue freakin fire..?! AWESOME!" Kenzi said as she just watched Alex come sit down.

"Yup, apparently you have to unleash some for real emotions and shit for that and if you ever do it, it means your powers are off the charts" Alex said "but don't be expecting that shit from me anytime soon"

"So your grandma was an Ember?" Bo asked as she looked over to Tamsin.

"Mhmm, grams kicked ass. She was the most powerful Ember in history until this little brat came around" Tamsin said as she scrunched her nose to Alex.

They all sat there talking for another half hour before everyone went to throw on their clothes. "Uhm Bo.." Tamsin said as she walked in to Bo's room. "Yeah what's up?" she smiled back.

"Thanks for letting Alex crash here, it means a lot you and Kenz are so welcoming to her. I know I didn't talk about there before but I honestly thought she was dead.." Tamsin said as she looked down. Bo could tell having Alex here was helping Tamsin with whatever was going on with her. Tamsin had been struggling a lot since her rebirth and it was hard and now she was surprising her feelings for Bo out of respect for her. "Tamsin.. she's your family and you are ours so that makes her one of us. She's a great kid.. You did a good job big sis" Bo said with a smile.

"You think?" Tamsin said with a smile

"I know so" Bo said as she grabbed the Valkyrie's hand.

"Bo.." Tamsin murmured before they left the room.

"Yeah.." Bo said as she turned around.

"Thanks for calming me down after the wall shit happened. I felt like I was going to lose control and go full out Valkyrie on everyone in the city.. I don't know how but you calmed me.. so thanks…" Tamsin said as she stared at the ground. This was huge for her considering Bo rarely heard Tamsin apologize.. or say anything that nice to her for that matter.

"Anytime" Bo said as she looked at Tamsin who finally looked up and met her gaze.

Without warning Tamsin leaned over and kissed Bo's cheek causing the succubus to lose her breath for a moment.

Tamsin smiled and continued to walk downstairs.

"TO THE DAL ASS HATS!" Kenzi shouted as she grabbed her coat and the four headed out to go talk to Trick.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A Shocking Truth Revealed

"T you and Bo need to quit succu-fucking so damn late so you aren't dead in the morning! You look like an old hung over bag of shit" Alex said jokingly to Tamsin as the four of them walked down the stairs to leave the crack shack. Bo just shook her head because as much as she would have loved a romantic night of fae games in bed with the Valkyrie, she knew nothing happened between them.

"Alex you suck, you know that" Tamsin said as she shoved her sister out the door and began to leave with Bo and Kenzi. As they walked outside Alex turned around and held up a set of keys and tossed them to Tamsin.

"Do I still suck?" Alex said with an enormous grin.

"Uhm what the hell is this?" Tamsin asked as she raised her eye brows and looked at the keys.

"Think of it as a 'sorry you haven't seen me in forever big sis' gift from me…" Alex said as she pointed over to the brand new truck parked outside the house. It was a huge pick up that was a sleek black.

Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi stood there with their mouths wide open gazing at the truck.

"Best little sister ever" Tamsin said as she walked by Alex patting her back and hopping in the truck to take a closer look. Bo quickly followed walking around the truck and inspecting it out.

"Damn Alex… What the hell are you getting us for letting you stay?" Bo said jokingly.

"Alex how the hell did you get this?!" Tamsin said as she hopped out of the truck still in shock at what her sister had just given her.

"Did pyro steal a truck?!" said Kenzi as she looked over at Alex who was standing there with her arms crossed and a huge smile.

"No fool I didn't steal it!" Alex laughed as she rolled her eyes "remember all those years I spent in Australian, Paris, and Brazil… I mean I had jobs idiot. I made bank."

"As what? A stripper for the ambassadors and shit?" Kenzi said

"No meat sack I was a fire fighter for extreme cases and out breaks" Alex said with a grin "let's just say I made big bucks when huge fires broke out and I had to calm them down.

"Alex this is amazing.. thank you" Tamsin said as she nodded to her sister.

"No problem sis.. So to the Dal right? Kenzi you wanna ride with me?" Alex said.

"What did you get yourself a matching truck?" Kenzi replied mockingly. Alex tossed her a helmet and just started walking over to a bright red crotch rocket motorcycle.

"Dude I'm so riding the sexy bike with the fire starter. See you at the bar bitches" Kenzi yelled as she threw on her helmet and hopped on the back of Alex's new bike.

"Trucks aren't really my style…" Alex said as she threw on her black helmet. Bo glanced over in a stunned state at the young girl with a black helmet, black leather jacket, ripped jeans, boots on and a low cut red top and black jacket. _Clearly someone has a thing for red…_ Bo thought as he admired Alex for a second before turning back to see Tamsin. Who was in her red and black leather jacket, a white tank top and ripped jeans. _Damn these girls must have amazing genes _She thought as she gazed at Tamsin who was still looking at her new truck.

"You know I bet it's even more amazing if you actually started it up and drove it" Bo said with a smirk.

"You know, you're probably right succulette.. ready? Tamsin said as she held her hand out and walked Bo to the passengers side of the truck, opened the door and helped her in. Bo was shocked to see Tamsin do this. As Tamsin got up into the truck and started it Bo looked over and playfully said "well look at you treating me like such a lady…" as she winked.

Tamsin just rolled her eyes and said "tell anyone about that and I'll kill you hot pants"

As they parked outside the Dal and headed inside with Alex and Kenzi they filled Trick in on who Alex was, the attack outside and asked him what was going on?

"So who do you think sent metal head Trickster?" Kenzi asked as they all sat there with their beers.

"I don't know.. sounds like Evony probably has something to do with it.. It doesn't sound like something the Wanderer would send… but I'll do some research and find out what's going on and let you guys know.." Trick said as he walked back to the bar. Bo got up and quietly followed him, leaving Kenzi, Tamsin and Alex talking and laughing with their drinks.

"Hey gramps I have a question?" Bo asked as she grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong Bo?" Trick answered.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you knew what a Valkyrie's Bond was…" Bo quietly asked.

"A Valkyrie Bond… that's some powerful stuff. It's rare, VERY rare. It almost NEVER happens. When a Valkyrie finds a warrior who she falls in love with but the warrior is going to die or is danger every Valkyrie has the right to create a bond with the warrior. This bond is special and unlike any other. It requires true love for the bond to form. It requires the Valkyrie to say some phrases and promise their love to the warrior and in return the warrior must repeat the phrases and give their love to the Valkyrie. The warrior will know when the Valkyrie has taken the fall for them and there is said to be an obvious sign that the Valkyrie has fallen in love with the warrior. This can only happen ONCE in a Valkyrie's life. Many Valkyrie's stay away from love for they know the consequences of the bond. Although the bond gives great power to the couple, it doesn't come all at once. The connection begins slow as does the power growth, and the bond between the warrior and the Valkyrie grows, so does the strength, power and connection of the bond. A Valkyrie's love is rare, many have hearts of stone and never allow anyone close enough. They are taught not to love because.." Before Trick could finish Bo said, "love will get you killed…" As she looked down remembering this is something Tamsin has mentioned.

"Yes exactly. The bond has great positives that comes with it but it also comes with a curse… When the warrior dies the Valkyrie dies however if the Valkyrie dies then the warrior gets to live… It's like a sacrifice is made but the warrior then has to live without their love… which is why it's only happened 4 times in all of the Valkyrie's existence. You should ask Tamsin for more.. that's all I really know about it. Wait.. why are you asking?" Trick asked as he raised his eye brows in concern.

"Nothing gramps, just heard the phrase dropped and wondered what it was!" Bo quickly said as she headed back to the table.

The girls continued to talk as Dyson walked in and waved at them standing at the bar waiting for his drink. "There's wolf man" Kenzi said in a sarcastic voice.

"He looks pissed" Tamsin quickly replied.

"I'm gonna go see what's wrong" Bo said as she got up again and headed towards Dyson.

"Well this is awkward…" Alex said as she noticed both Kenzi and Tamsin staring at one another.

"No it isn't" Tamsin said with a chuckle "guys it's fine. Whatever flirting shit is going on with Bo and I is just fun, she's figuring out her issue of who she wants, LAUREN or DYSON"

"Or she could be deciding NEITHER of them" Kenzi said making Alex laugh.

"Yeah yeah whatever, I'm not counting on that one" Tamsin said with a laugh… although she knew deep down hearing Bo's best friend say that made her heart skip a beat.

Alex had her back facing the door and end of the bar where Bo and Dyson were talking and laughing. The door opened and Lauren walked in and went right up to Bo where she immediately tried to join in and out due Dyson with her soft grazes against Bo's arm. Tamsin just looked up and smirked and rolled her eyes as Bo looked over at them with a look of this-is-getting-old.

"Now THAT'S awkward" Kenzi said as she pointed over to the three of them talking.

"It's like a never ending pissing contest" Tamsin said as she giggled to herself "and that is exactly why I'm gonna keep my distance from the succu-bitch for awhile"

Alex sat there and finally decided to turn around to see the other half of her sister's competition.

As Alex looked at the three of them talking her heart stopped. She turned back around to Kenzi and Tamsin who were making fun of the awkward conversation between the three lovers. Alex's face went pale and she started breathing heavily.

"Alex.. shit Alex are you okay?" Tamsin asked as she noticed her sister going in to what seemed to be a panic attack

"Dude Alex.. what's wrong?" Kenzi asked as she went to go touch Alex's shoulder.

"Tamsin she's burning up.. what the hell is happening?" Kenzi frantically asked.

"I don't know I've never seen her like this… ALEX!" Tamsin yelled.

Then without warning Alex got up. flipped the table and stormed towards Lauren, Dyson and Bo. Alex grabbed Lauren and shoved her out the door with Bo, Tamsin, Trick, Dyson and Kenzi sprinting after them. Alex shoved Lauren to the ground and was about to tackle her when Tamsin grabbed her and Bo got in the middle while Trick and Dyson helped Lauren up and Kenzi fighting to keep Alex away from Lauren.

"YOU SADISTIC SON OF A BITCH!" Alex screamed as she was fighting Tamsin and Kenzi to break free and charge Lauren.

"Alex calm down! What the hell!" Tamsin grunted as she was using all of her strength to hold her sister back

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I WILL KILL YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL BREAK YOUR NECK!" Alex screamed still fighting against Kenzi and Tamsin.

"Alex what the hell? You aren't killing her! CALM DOWN!" Bo yelled with her body still in-between Lauren and Alex.

Bo turned and looked at Lauren… "Want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Lauren had a strange look in her eye "I don't know Bo, I've never seen this woman before in my life" she calmly said as she stood there in-between Trick and Dyson. Both ready to defend her if Alex broke free.

"YOU LYING SACK OF SHIT! HOW DARE YOU STAND HERE AND LOOK ME IN THE FUCKING EYES AND LIE TO THEM SAYING YOU DON'T KNOW ME!" Alex screamed as her eyes began to change.

"Alex NO! Stop! Come on little sis it's me… breath.. breath come on!" Tamsin urged her as Alex closed her eyes and they changed back to their bright blue. She stopped struggling as much and Kenzi and Tamsin loosened their grip.

"Lauren is it? Go ahead… TELL THEM DOC! Please tell them how you know me!" Alex said as her voice was breaking.

"Doc?" Bo said as she thought back to the story that Alex told them "Doc as in THE DOC?" Bo said as she looked back and forth between Lauren and Alex. It was then that Tamsin suddenly felt the anger and rage that Alex was feeling and took a stance beside her sister.

"Lauren?" Bo said looking at her with a serious face "What the hell is going on? And for ONCE don't lie to me"

"I did a couple tests on her when she was in the dark fae compound, that's it…" Lauren said as she took a step back.

Alex lunged forward again where Kenzi and Tamsin were forced to grab her and hold her back. They both knew if Alex broke free she was going to kill the doctor right there in front of the Dal.

"YOU DID A COUPLE TESTS?! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! A COUPLE TESTS! YOU SICK LYING BITCH! YOU TOURTERED ME!" Alex said as she threw her arms up in the air and took a step back lifting her shirt up to show the scars on her stomach "DOES THIS LOOK LIKE THE RESULTS OF YOU RUNNING A FEW FUCKING TESTS?! DOES IT?!" Alex screamed. Tears formed in her eyes. Lauren's face had turned ghost white and now they were all standing there looking at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry Miss you must have me confused with someone else" Lauren choked out as she backed away from the enraged fae.

"HAVE YOU CONFUSED WITH SOMEONE ELSE?! ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! I WILL NEVER FORGET YOUR FACE! I SPENT YEARS LOOKING AT YOUR FACE! WATCHING YOU SMILE EACH TIME I HEALED JUST ENOUGH SO YOU COULD FUCKING TORTURE ME! YOU SICK FUCK! STILL DON'T REMEMBER ME?!" Alex said as she pointed to her scars and began walking forward again just to be stopped by Kenzi and Tamsin again.

"N-n-no… i'm sorry I don't" Lauren stammered as she was clearly standing there in fear for her life.

"LET ME REFRESH YOUR MEMORY DOC! I WAS THE GIRL YOU LOCKED IN A FREEZER FOR DAYS AT A TIME JUST SO YOU COULD SEE HOW LONG MY BODY WOULD STAY WITH A TEMP ABOVE ONE HUNDRED! I WAS THE GIRL YOU PUT IN AN OVEN TO SEE HOW FAST MY BODY WOULD MATCH THE TEMPERATURE TO PREVENT ME FROM BURNING ALIVE! I WAS THE GIRL YOU INJECTED WITH SHIT TO MAKE ME HUMAN FOR AWHILE AND YOU SAT THERE TAKING NOTES WHILE GROWN MEN BEAT ME AN INCH FROM DEATH JUST SO YOU COULD SEE HOW FAST MY BODY WOULD HEAL! STILL DON'T REMEMBER ME? YOU GOT OFF WATCHING TEARS STREAM FROM MY FACE AND I SCREAMED IN PAIN!" that was it… the final straw, Alex's eyes instantly became red with a fire circling in them! She shoved Kenzi and Tamsin off and backed away, her body becoming engulfed in flames. Her body burned bright red as the fire caused everyone to cover their eyes. All of a sudden blue flames appeared in place of the red orange fire. Alex was standing there… screaming… as her body glowed in a bright blue fire.

"Alex breath… come on kid.." Tamsin said as she inched closer to her sister.

"NO!" Alex said as she backed up and turned to her bike, getting on the motorcycle and starting it up as she peeled out of the Dal parking lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Burned

As Alex peeled out of the Dal on her bike everyone stood there in confusion and shock at what they just witnessed. Tamsin had slowly walked up beside Bo who was standing in front of Lauren.

"Lauren. Explain. NOW" Bo looked at her and stated in a demanding tone.

"Bo… you have to understand that everything I have done I have done for you.. for us" Lauren said as she tried to inch closer to Bo, but she was stopped as Tamsin glared at her with eyes that seemed to cut through her soul. Tamsin was standing so close to Bo that their arms were touching, Tamsin's fist clenched tighter than ever. Kenzi walked up on the other side of Bo with a look of disgust on her face.

"Bo you need to understand that I was trying to do research on powerful fae to work on a cure for your hunger so that we could be together… I have been working under cover with the dark trying to find out what is going on there and what their doctors are trying to do with juicing up their fae to make them stronger, indestructible if you will, and while there she had me do research on subjects like Alex to see how far we could push their bodies and their abilities.. while observing I figured out new formulas that we could try to curb your hunger so that you wouldn't need to feed" Lauren said with tears pouring down her face.

Bo looked at her in complete and utter shock. "Lauren… I can't even look at you right now without feeling sick. How could you?! How could you do that to another person?!" Bo shouted as she felt her blood beginning to boil.

"I didn't know she was Tamsin's sister! Bo I did this for you and I.. for us! I was trying to find out what they were doing so I could protect you from Evony and their plans and the fact that I found such a powerful specimen as Alex only sparked my desires to find a perfect potion so we could end your feeding and cheating and finally be a normal couple." Lauren said as she tried to defend herself and move closer to Bo with her hands reached out to grab Bo, Lauren took a few steps when all of a sudden Tamsin just couldn't control her anger any longer. She swung her right hand as hard as she could hitting Lauren in the face. Lauren fell to the ground as she spit blood out of her mouth and looked at Tamsin with such anger.

"MY SISTER IS NOT A FUCKING SPECIMEN! SHE IS A PERSON! A GOOD PERSON! SOMEONE THAT YOU HAVE COMPLETELY RUINED! I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE DOING THIS UNDERCOVER BULLSHIT FOR THE DAMN POPE! DON'T YOU DARE SIT HERE AND GIVE ME THAT SAD SHIT YOU WERE DOING IT FOR BO! SHE'S A SUCCUBUS YOU THICK HEADED HUMAN! HER FEEDING, HER HUNGER, HER LUST… THAT'S WHO SHE IS! YOU ARE SO DAMN PATHETIC!" Tamsin said as she had to use all the self control she possessed to not tackle the doctor and beat the living hell out of her.

Dyson began to help Lauren up. Lauren looked at Bo with pleading eyes "Bo are you going to stand there and watch her talk to me like that? Watch her hit me?"

"YOU SHOULD BE THANKING GOD HITTING YOU IS ALL I DID BITCH!" Tamsin said as she moved closer feeling her blood begin to boil. Her fists clenched tight and her face beginning to change.. "YOU TORTURED MY SISTER! YOU TRY TO BLAME IT ON YOUR LOVE FOR BO! YOU KEEP TRYING TO BLAME BO AND USING GUILT AS A WAY TO KEEP HER ALL TO YOURSELF IN THIS SICK AND TWISTED POSSESSIVE GAME YOU ARE PLAYING! BO DESERVES BETTER THAN YOU! YOU DISGUST ME! THIS IS YOUR FAULT LAUREN! AND I SWEAR IF ALEX GOES OFF SOMEWHERE AND GETS KILLED THE FIRST THING I AM DOING IS HUNTING YOU DOWN AND…" before she could finish she felt Bo grab her waist and pull her closer to her into a hug. Bo leaned up and whispered into her ear "babe.. breath.. we are gonna find Alex, I'm not gonna let her get away with doing this but please.. calm down.."

Tamsin slowed her breathing and nodded as Kenzi walked up and linked arms with Tamsin.

"Bo you CANNOT seriously be choosing Tamsin over ME! Look at all I have tried to do for you.. to do for US!" Lauren cried as Bo stood there looking at her with hate in her eyes. "I was undercover Bo! I was undercover with the Dark! Tamsin knows what it's like to be with the dark! I HAD to do it! I had to torture people.. am I proud of it? No! But I had to do this! Dyson said that I…" Lauren couldn't even finish before Bo angrily said "DYSON KNEW?!" she looked over at the wolf who had a scared look on his face…

"Bo I knew she was under cover but I had no idea what she was doing while she was there! She was sent there to investigate everything that the dark doctors were doing to the dark fae to make their abilities grow stronger! I swear I didn't know!" Dyson pleaded as he saw the look in her eyes. Tamsin walked towards Dyson ready to punch him in the face for knowing Lauren was undercover when suddenly Bo turned and used her right hook to hit him across the face knocking both he and Lauren back to the ground.

"I never want to see either of you again.." Bo said as she turned to Trick "Can we go inside.." Trick nodded and opened the door as Tamsin, Kenzi and Bo walked in to the Dal. Dyson got up and helped Lauren to her feet and they both tried to enter the Dal after Bo…

"I think you two need to just go for right now. I don't know the full story, but I do know that my granddaughter is the only family I have left… and I have never seen her so hurt and betrayed. You two need to give her space and back off or so help me I won't hesitate to let her beat both of you.. Now GO!" Trick said as he slammed the door to the Dal shut and flipped the sign to close as he locked the door. Lauren and Dyson, both frustrated and in pain, turned and walked away.

Inside Bo immediately looked over to Tamsin who was leaning against the pool table with nothing but fear, pain and worry across her face. "Trick, do you know what the hell happened that caused Alex to create blue flames?" Bo asked.

"I might have an idea… and I may know where she has taken off too. Just give me 20 minutes downstairs…" he said as he looked over at Bo who eyes were fixated on Tamsin. "Kenzi… would you come help me?" Trick said as he motioned to the basement.

Kenzi looked over at Tamsin and put her hand on her chest and nodded towards Tamsin, who gave a faint smile in return. She then hugged Bo and followed Trick downstairs to the basement. Bo took a deep breath and started walking towards Tamsin. She didn't know what to say, what to do, what to even feel. The Valkyrie had never been one to show emotion or discuss her feelings and in this situation Bo was prepared for Tamsin to be filled with anger and rage towards her.. She walked slowly over and stood in front of the blonde.

Looking down as tears fell from her eyes as Bo opened her mouth and said "Tamsin you HAVE to know that I didn't have any idea Lauren was the doctor involved in that and that Dyson knew, I swear if I would have known I would have…" Bo couldn't even finish her sentence because the Valkyrie grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a long, tight hug.

"Thank you Bo…" Tamsin said as her voice cracked "thank you…"

"For what?" Bo said through her tears as she squeezed the Valkyrie tighter

"For standing up for me.. for punching Dyson… for calming me down… defending my sister.. Just.. everything… Thank you Bo" Tamsin mummered as she just held Bo there. Bo was completely overwhelmed.

"Tamsin…" she said as she leaned back to look her in the eyes. Bo took her hands and held them up to Tamsin's face cradling the blonde's flawless cheeks in her hands "I will always defend you.. and Alex. She's your family and you are a large part of ours. No matter what I will always stand beside you. You're the only person who has always been honest with me, you throw you life on the line for me whenever I'm in danger, you're strong, loyal, beautiful and I didn't hesitate to stand up for you. Hell I should be thanking YOU for standing up for me with Lauren.." she said with a smile.

"So you aren't mad I blew up at her?" Tamsin asked as she tightened her grip on Bo's waist.

"Mad? Are you kidding me.. you made me feel.. I don't know like proud to be fae, and that's saying a lot considering I have struggle with that. But you.. you made the guilt she was throwing at me just vanish and you gave me the backbone I needed to walk away from her, and from Dyson" Bo said as tears still fell from her face.

Tamsin used her hands and wiped the tears from Bo's eyes. "You didn't need me to give you a backbone Bo.. You've always had that in you. You don't need me to be strong, you just need to trust yourself"

Bo couldn't help but smile.

"You're amazing Valkyrie.. you know that?" Bo said as she grinned

"Eh, I've heard it a couple times" Tamsin said with a smirk

"Well get used to hearing it more" Bo said as she let her hands fall from Tamsin's face and into the blonde's own hands.

"Ah, so that means that you do want me to stick around… attitude and all huh?" Tamsin said with a smile as her face began to turn red.

"Attitude and all huh… damn I may have to rethink that whole wanting you around all the time" Bo said as she winked.

Tamsin playfully pushed her and just said "whatever succu-bitch, you adore my snarky comments"

Bo couldn't help but grin as she looked at the gorgeous blonde.

"Hey Bo.." Tamsin said with a serious look on her face

"Yeah?" Bo asked still fixated on the blonde's eyes and lips.

"You asked me the other day before Alex showed up what I meant when I said 'speak for yourself' on Yule after we kissed… still wanna know my answer?" Tamsin asked as she tried to hide the nerves she was feeling.

"Of course I do" Bo said as she took a step closer to the blonde.

"When we kissed at Yule.. hell every time we have kissed, it's like I start getting these feelings in my chest. It happened the first time we kissed in the woods to rescue Kenzi when you fed off of me, in Brazenwood when I practically jumped you with my lips, when you juiced me while rescuing Dyson, and especially the night of Yule… you make my heart just stop. It's like your lips do nothing but draw me in. I see you walk in and automatically I feel my heart drop as I look over at your lips. You're perfect Bo.. and yes, I have said it drunkenly before… but I'm serious.. Everything about you is perfect to me. Not just your looks but you, the way you care so much about others, the way you always fight for what's right, the powers of being a succubus, it's not just 'Bo the unaligned slash dark succubus' to me when I look at you. It's so much more than that. And I know you said no relationships and shit and you didn't want to be involved with anyone because of everything in your train wreck love life and shit storm with the fae and the Wanderer but…" Before Tamsin could finish her sentence Bo leaned forward slamming their lips together for a passionate kiss. It was a kiss unlike any of the others before. Bo took her hands and wrapped them around the Valkyrie's waist as she pressed against her. Tamsin took her hands and pulled Bo in harder with her hands cradling the brunette's cheek. The kiss had opened the door for Tamsin to finally let herself be affectionate with Bo and act on the passion that had been building between them. Bo moaned into the kiss as she kept pressing her lips against Tamsin's. Using her tongue to lighting teas the Valkyrie's lips, she made Tamsin moan and slide her hands down Bo's back and grabbing her ass. She picked her up and turned around and put her on the pool table. Bo immidetaly pulled Tamsin down on top of her. Their tongues running over each other and moans continuing. "God Bo, I've been wanting to do this for so long" Tamsin murmured between kisses. "Me too, the thought of kissing you, being with you has been killing me… I just didn't want to do anything too intense until I officially told Lauren and Dyson I was done" Bo said as her breathing became more intense she pulled Tamsin all the way on top of her and began rubbing her hands up Tamsin's shirt feeling her toned abs against her fingertips.

Tamsin's body shivered from Bo's gentle touch. "Mmm God Bo… you're killing me" Tamsin said as she leaned down and started kissing Bo's neck, first soft and gentle. Bo chucked at what Tamsin had said and was moaning from how amazing it felt to have Tamsin kissing her neck.

"Oh really? I thought you said you could resist me forever Valkyrie" Bo said with a grin as Tamsin grinned and sat up quickly straddling Bo on the pool table. "Oh really? So that's how you want to play this huh Suculette?" Bo immediately felt turned on at the sight of the blonde straddled over top of her. The shirt Tamsin was wearing was slightly pushed up, showing the sex lines of the blonde's hips. Bo's eyes flashed a bright blue and Tamsin chuckled and simply said "what did I tell you about your little succu-boner there killer?" as she teased the brunette by rolling her hips against her.

"Mmm Tamsin don't tease me.. Bo said as she leaned up on her elbows to inch herself closer to the blonde "please me" Bo whispered as she felt Tamsin's body tense up. As much as Tamsin wanted to kiss her she fought the urge trying not to let the succubus know just how much she got to her. Bo noticed the Valkyrie becoming more aroused as her aura burned brighter than she had ever seen it. Bo reached up and took her fingers and starting gliding them over the sex lines on Tamsin's hips sending out a great deal of charms through her that caused Tamsin to moan loudly and lean down and kiss Bo. Tamsin simply went back to kissing Bo's neck, this time biting and sucking on it, the more Bo moaned the more aggressive Tamsin became with kissing Bo's neck. Bo took her hand and ran it up the Valkyrie's shirt sending charms of pleasure through her the entire time. Tamsin quickly slid her hand down the front of Bo, making her way to Bo's belt, her hands were shaking as she tried to undo the belt quickly. Bo giggled at how adorable it was that Tamsin was shaking. As she reached down and finally undid the belt, unbuttoned the sexy jeans and unzipped them, Bo felt her heart stop and Tamsin slid her fingers lower and let her fingertips graze Bo's clit. Bo threw her head back and moaned. "Oh God Tamsin.."

"Well, well, well… looks like you were telling the truth when you said you didn't wear under ware huh?" Tamsin said as she grinned at Bo.

"Oh honey you should have known that wasn't a joke" Bo said as she pulled Tamsin's lips back in to hers.

Tamsin moaned and Bo was getting wetter with every kiss and touch Tamsin was giving her.

*AHEM* Trick said as he and Kenzi walked into the bar staring at the two girls on the pool table. Tamsin on top of Bo with her right hand slid down the front of Bo's pants and Bo's hand up Tamsin's shirt. Kenzi had a mixed look on her face.. it was partially freaked out at the sight of her baby Lil T and bestie about to go at it on the pool table, but there was also a hint of excitement as she started to smile and bust out laughing.

Tamsin hopped off Bo and Bo quickly did her pants and they stood up.

"Shit.. I'm uh.. well I.. Uhm.." Tamsin stuttered as she stared at Kenzi and trick, her face becoming so many shades of red all at once.

Bo giggled at how cute the Valkyrie was but quickly stopped and said "Sorry gramps…"

"Really.. My pool table? You couldn't have gone somewhere else? Goodness you two.." He said as he shook his head and tried to turn away, his face becoming red at the scene he just walked in on.

"Well now that we successfully cock blocked the first ever VALKUBUS sex attempt…" Kenzi said as she tried to compose herself and head over to the bar "We found out some crazy shit on Alex's power and we have an idea where she might be!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Finding the Fire

"So what did you find Trick?" Bo asked as she was still adjusting herself and walking towards Kenzi at the bar, with Tamsin walking slowly behind her looking down at the floor absolutely mortified what the Blood King had just witnessed her doing to his granddaughter.

Kenzi noticed how Tamsin was completely embarrassed and decided to refrain from the jokes until later when she could have Alex there to laugh her ass off beside her.

Trick cleared his throat and shook his head, obviously still in shock seeing the succubus and the valkyrie all over each other on his pool table, "well an Ember can only achieve blue flames at the prime of their powers. Many powerful Embers could never even achieve this state. The blue part of the fire is the hottest, so for an Ember to be able to do what Alex did it's.. it's remarkable, especially with her young age. However since it has only happened to one other Ember there isn't much written about the power that comes with the increase in strength. All that was said about the blue flames was that it takes an unimaginable amount of anger, pain, and full on rage to produce… So when Alex saw Lauren and began having her flash backs from the dark fae prision…"

Trick finished as Tamsin finally spoke up, "it caused her to unlock a whole new side of aggression that burned into her and pretty much exploded.."

"Right," Trick said as he was looking down at the pages in his book again "the only other Ember who could do that became so filled with rage and hate that she became one of the most feared fae in history… people called her unstoppable, evil.. they said that she caused entire empires to burn with just the flash of her eyes… Tamsin.. you don't think that Alex has.." Trick stopped looking at the valkyrie and seeing the pain and worry in her eyes. Kenzi and Bo looked over too and instantly felt the fear Tamsin was experiencing.

"No Trick, Alex has a good heart. She's a strong kid, she was raised right.." Bo said as she grabbed Tamsin's hand and held it in her own.

"Yeah Trickster, Alex is blowing off some steam.. she's not gonna burn the who state to the ground…" She chuckled nervously hoping that everything was alright with Alex.

"You said you might know where she is..?" Tamsin asked in a low voice, they could all see she was in deep thought about her sister.

"Yes, I did some reading about Ember's who go to 'blow off steam' and many of them find places like junk yards where they go and melt down the cars, that way they can sling their fire around and not kill anyone, but those were all light Embers.." you could hear the hesitation in his voice to say that as he just kept his eyes locked on Tamsin.

"Light or dark Alex is a good person, she's not gonna go on an anger rampage and kill people Trick, she's upset, hurt, scared… and she has a right to be, but she isn't a psycho angered killer" Bo said in a calm voice.

"I didn't mean to imply she wasn't, I'm sorry Tamsin…" He said sincerely "I hope we find her fast, she seems like a great kid, and she's definitely a powerful fae.. guess she takes after her sister" he concluded with a smile that made Tamsin smirk and nod her head.

"So fire crotch is somewhere in a junk yard…? Any ideas where the hell we should start? Aren't there a freaking million?" Kenzi said as she waited for Tamsin and Bo to say something "Tam Tam do you have any idea where she might run off to?"

"No.." Tamsin said, then after her pause she had a slight grin "BUT I think I know someone who could give us an idea which direction she is headed…"

"What? Who?" Bo and Kenzi said as they looked at Trick who was just as lost as they were.

"Well hello my little whorecake and my darling little human fashonista" Vex said as he walked into the Dal with the world's biggest grin. "And what do I owe the pleasure of being summoned to this… fine… establishment?" He plopped down at the booth with Kenzi.

Tamsin looked at him and said "Alex turned in to a freaking blue fire torch Vex.. she took off in a rage and we can't find her…"

Vex's entire attitude changed. He went from joking and smiling while annoying Bo and Kenzi to absolute serious "what…" he said with a look on his face of sheer horror.

"When did this happen? What the bloody hell even happened to make her that mad?" he said with his tone in great concern.

"She ran in to the doctor who tortured her when she was locked up…" Kenzi said as she looked towards Bo.

"Are you freakin' kiddin' me…" Vex said with anger forming in his eyes. Kenzi and Bo had never seen this side of Vex.. He was always such a little asshole with constant diva attitude and sarcasm.. they had never seen him look so.. heartbroken…

"Who the hell was it?" He asked as his whole body tensed up. All three of the girls looked around at one another unsure of what to say until Bo finally spoke up.. "It was Lauren, she had been hiding it from us all, she walked in to the Dal to talk to Dyson and Alex saw her and bull rushed her outside and was ready to kill her…"

"LAUREN! YOUR LAUREN?! That dirty freakin' sick bastard! I'll make her rip out her own eyes out! I swear if I see her I will do things that would make Jack the Ripper cringe!" Vex shouted as he stood up and slammed his hands against the wall in anger.

"Vex! Calm down! We can't have you flying off the handle!" Tamsin shouted as she watched him continuing to hit the wall with his fists.. Bo and Kenzi couldn't say a word, Vex always treated his hands like they were gold and now he was using all his strength to smash the wall in at the Dal.

"VEX!" Tamsin yelled again as she grabbed his shoulder and spun him around so he was looking at her "Vex.. Alex needs you.. I need you…" she said as her voice became shaky. He looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Alright, what's the plan…" He said as he starred right into Tamsin's eyes.

"Where would she have gone Vex? Trick said a lot of Ember's go to junk yards or places like that where they can let off their rage and not hurt anyone." Bo said standing and waiting for a response.

"I… I don't know…" Vex stammered as he was obviously still emotional about where Alex was and what had happened.

"Come on Vex, you can do this, just give us anything.. name a place so we can go and check it out.. I know you care about her but you have to think…" Kenzi said as she walked over and hugged the emotional mesmer.

"There was an old car dump site about two hours up the road.. Alex and I would go there sometimes because it had a great view of the mountains.. if we had a shitty week or just wanted to piss off we'd go there and beat the hell out of the cars with a baseball bat or somethin'… we could check there…"

"Okay…" Tamsin said with a smile as she grabbed Vex's hand "let's go. Tell me how to get there, I'll drive alright? We'll get her okay?"

"Alright.. let's go.. God only knows what that hot head has gotten into by now. You know the little witch, you don't keep an eye on her and shit goes up in flames" he chuckled as he looked around at the three girls surrounding him with smiles. They grabbed their stuff and headed out of the door.

"Trick.." Tamsin said as she looked the Blood King in the eyes "thank you.."

"Anytime Tamsin" he said with a smile

"And uh.. s-s-sorry about the pool table.." She said quickly and began to rush out the door with the others. His smile faded and he just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Guess I'll be disinfecting THAT while you all are away"

They were in the road and driving east. The car was quiet and tense as they all had different thoughts racing through their minds. The silence was broken when Tamsin looked over to the passengers seat and saw Vex crying as he looked out the window whimpering.

"Dude are you freaking crying?" Tamsin said with a less than empathetic tone.

Kenzi raised her eye brows and looked at Bo, Bo gently smacked Tamsin for being harsh to the mesmer.

"Oh bullocks just leave me alone Tamsin.. you know your sister makes me into some little bitch" he said as he had a small smile cross his face. He turned around and looked at Kenzi and Bo and said "tell anyone about that and I'll make you jump off a bloody skyscraper" they both just kinda nodded and smirked.

"So Vex.. You and Alex.. Ya'll were serious huh?" Kenzi asked as Bo glared over at her. Kenzi shrugged and mouthed _WHAT! _to Bo.

"Yeah darling we were. I loved her more than anything, hell, what am I sayin'… I still love that crazy little flamer" He said with sincerity. But it made all three of the girls flash back to Bo saying how she thought Vex was gay and they all had to fight to control their laughter.

"I wanted to marry that girl. Me? Vex.. the last mesmer.. wanted to marry an Ember.. Tamsin's bloody sister.. oh God that woulda made you my damn sister in law!" He said as he shook his head. Bo couldn't help but let out a giggle as she thought about that.

"Watch it sucubuss" Tamsin playfully said as she glared at Bo.

"No in all seriousness though that girl is something special I'll tell ya. She can piss me off magically faster than anyone or anything else in the planet yet I look at her and can't help but feel happy. She's a bloody pain in the ass over half the time, always tryin' to do the right thing and be adventurous.. I swear it's like we will fight and argue and then we make up and low an behold two seconds later she's right back to doin' somethin' else to get my blood boilin'… but at the end of the day I know it's her crazy blonde ass I want beside me… I dunno… just love" They all were kinda shocked at the sincerity in his voice.

"I can see that those traits run in the family" Bo said with a smile flashing to Tamsin. The Valkyrie knew Bo was thinking about there as Vex spoke. It made her happy to know she was on Bo's mind.

Kenzi just kinda smiled at everything and taking in this new side of Vex. "Vex.. how did you find out Alex was being held prisoner?" she asked. Although no one else mustered up the courage to ask the emotional man the question.. they all wanted to know his answer.

"I went in to have a chat with Evony and I arrived a smidge early to over hear her talking on the phone about an Ember she had in the cells that was more powerful than any other one and she had the strongest bloodline in any dark fae family. Evony started talking about you Tams and saying how you're power is something she is going to need on her side and how you an the succubus are destined for some big shit and all and I knew Alex was here so I tried to talk to the old bitch into letting her go but she said she knew my past with Alex and wasn't gonna play dark fae matchmaker or some shit. So I started searchin' round the basement looking for Alex. Found her one night. Some doctor had given her some medicine that locked up her powers and was letting the guards beat the hell outta her. One of the guys…" Vex all of a sudden got chocked up and tears began to fall as he struggled to finish what he was saying "one of those bastards pulled her hair back and tried to kiss her… she bit his lip and rolled on her back kicking him off.. the other guards quickly grabbed her and held her down and the guy said that she was a nasty little bitch and he was gonna treat her like such.." Everyone in the car felt their hearts stop as they listened to Vex speak through his tears… "he said he was gonna treat her like the dirty whore she was.. the other guards laughed and held her down and he started to walk closer to her.. that's when I fuckin lost it.. I went in there and had two of the guards shoot the others who were holding her.. then shoot themselves in the face.. the guy who was threatening to rape her.. I made him.. well lets just say he took the term 'jerk off' to new fuckin extremes. I grabbed her.. she was bloodied and bruised with marks on her wrist from where they had her tied up.. I grabbed her and we got the hell outta there. But not before my little dab of blonde hot sauce sent the whole building up into flames" Vex said as the last part made him laugh "I swear Tamsin if I would have known she was there I would have gotten her out sooner.." He said looking at Tamsin who had tears rolling down her face. She didn't say anything but reached over and held his hand and squeezed as she simply nodded at him.

"You saved her Vex, as soon as you could.. You saved her and that's what matters" Bo said as she put a hand on Vex's shoulder.

"Thanks succulette.. I knew I always liked you and the little goth beauty for a reason.. Tamsin, make a left… We're here" He said as we approached a junk yard with an unforgettable view of the mountains. By this point it was sun set and the colors of the sky light up. As they all four quickly hopped out of the car and ran to the edge of the hill to look down they all stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Alex in the bottom, her body covered in a bright blue flames, throwing burning fire balls at empty trashed cars all around her.

Tamsin looked relieved to see Alex but was also mind blown at the amount of power she was seeing from her baby sister.. Vex had his eyes wide open and his jaw dropped.. Kenzi and Bo sat there unable to speak.

With every throw of the fire ball they heard Alex screaming in anger.. Cars were blowing up left and right. The amount of fire around the junk yard was unreal. There was such anger.. such pain in each and every scream.

"This girl is on fire…" Kenzi said while they stood there watching, the other three looked at her astonished that she could say something like that at a time like this "what? I'm sorry.. tension makes me nervous.

"We've got to stop her.. she's controlled enough to keep it to just the junk yard but these fires are starting to get out of control" Tamsin said with slight panic.

"Vex can't you do your mind control make people's body do what you want thing on her and get her to stop?" Kenzi asked as Bo and Tamsin looked over at him

"ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR BLOODY MIND?! If I did my little mesmer trick on her and made her do anything she would literally roast my ass like a freakin pig cooking over an open flame! Trust me.. I tried it once to be funny and she knocked out two of my teeth AND set my gorgeous hair on fire! I'm not doing that when she's a freaking nuclear blue bomb!"

"I think I know a way to calm her down.. but I'm gonna need you guys there beside me to help me with this.. I know Alex.. I think i know how we can calm her enough to make her stop.. but it's gonna require possibly getting set on fire or worse.. dying.. SO, who's in?" Tamsin said as she looked at the other three.. They all had the same look of oh-shit on their faces but without thinking twice they all nodded.

"Alright Tam Tam, what's this plan to cool off hot head without hopefully becoming charcoal?" Kenzi asked as they prepared to find a way to get to Alex and stop her from engulfing everything around them in flames.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Suffocating the Flames

"Alright so we have everything in position right? Remember the timing has to be right about this or it's not gonna do shit but piss her off.. Vex do you have the fire extinguisher from the office?" Vex nodded. "Okay… let's go.. I think I know what to say to get her to calm down enough.. as soon as her flames flash back to red spray the bitch okay?"

"Wait what if what you're saying doesn't calm her down? Isn't she in like some pyro attack mode right now?" Kenzi asked

"Yep, she sure is.. which is why I'm gonna have her focus on me…"

"But what if she…" Kenzi didn't even finish her sentence before Tamsin said, "what if she BBQ's me? Yeah.. I haven't thought that far yet momz.. this is all going off a hunch I have.."

"Oh bloody hell.." Vex said has he stood up and grabbed Kenzi to go turn the water on full flow.

"Try not to die.." Bo said as she looked at Tamsin and grinned while she nudged her

"Can't make in promises sweetheart" the valkyrie replied with a wink, she could see that Bo was trying to be playful to ease her nerves, but behind those gorgeous brown eyes there was nothing but concern for Tamsin. "Tell you what, if I die you can have my new truck" Tamsin said with a smile.

"YOUR TRUCK?! Well hell that's better than a ring on my finger any day when it comes to you!" Bo said as she took a step closer to the valkyrie.

"Yeah yeah.. don't go getting your hopes up though succu-babe.." Tamsin said as she grabbed Bo's hand and pulled her in kissing her on the cheek. Tamsin turned to head down the back of the hill when Bo grabbed her arm and pulled her back in for a kiss on her sweet soft lips.

"Oh puh-lease…" Vex said as he watched the two kissing

"Vex shut the hell up! This is some grade A fae lovin' before a sister show down that could result in a a massive explosion and all of our deaths… give them a damn moment insensitive ass-hat!" Kenzi snarked as she went back to watching the two kiss.

Bo stopped kissing Tamsin and backed her head away slowly letting her lips linger on the valkyrie's. Tamsin's eyes were still closed and Bo couldn't help but smile.

"Wh-What was that for?" Tamsin said as she slowly opened her eyes

"Oh please.. you're about to go talk down you're over charged pyro sister who could cremate you in a heartbeat and you want to kiss my cheek? MY CHEEK? No no valkyrie… if we are gonna test the waters and see where THIS is headed you are going to give me legit kisses before you go running off to die! You understand?!" Bo said as she was pointing her finger at the blonde

"So… we are something more than just friends huh? Tamsin said with a goofy smile

"I say all of that.. and THAT'S the part you retain huh?" Bo smiled "but maybe we are.. maybe we aren't.. guess you'll just have to avoid your sister making you ash to find out.." she smiled and leaned over for another quick kiss.

"Talk about incentives for victory.." Tamsin said jokingly

Out of the Smoke surrounding the base of the junk yard Alex turned to see Tamsin walking slowly towards her with a smirk on her face.. then behind her there was Vex, Kenzi, and Bo.

"There's my little shit of a sister…" Tamsin smirked as she slowly kept walking towards Alex.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Alex shouted as she stood there, her body still glowing in bright blue flames.

"Tamsin.. I'm serious… STOP! I can't control this thing…" Alex screamed, there was a fear in her voice that seemed to outweigh the anger.

Tamsin stopped walking and put her hands up to her sister "hey now, where's the fire little sis… calm down okay.." Tamsin put her arms down by her side and raised her right and behind her back and held up the number two.. Kenzi, Bo and Vex slowly started to spread out. "Alex focus on me, alright? Listen to my voice and just keep your eyes on me. It's gonna be okay" Tamsin slowly started to walk closer to Alex, she began to feel the heat of the fires on her face.

"Alex.. remember that time when you were three.. we were outside and you were sitting there in the meadow trying to copy my every move with my sword.. You had this massive tree branch as your sword. The damn thing was bigger than you. I remember looking over and seeing you standing there lifting the branch and it being too heavy and you falling on your ass and rolling down the hill.. Remember what happened next..?"

"I-I created my first body flame.. I looked around and couldn't find you and I was terrified because I was covered in fire.. so I screamed" Alex said as she stood motionless.

Tamsin continued to walk closer, "exactly. I swear I heard your scream and it felt like a knife in my chest.. I dropped my sword and came sprinting down the hill and saw you at the bottom running around in circles trying to get the flames off of yourself" Tamsin and Alex both chuckled

"Yeah.. You laughed at me back then because you knew what was happening. I was scared and remembered hearing grams say stop, drop and roll one time.. I thought she meant in the case of your whole body going up in flames so I started rolling around in the dirt.." Alex chuckled and Tamsin smiled she could hear her sisters voice shaking.

"Exactly.. Hell I about peed myself watching my three year old sister literally doing something that most Embers can't do until their 20's but low and behold you're rolling around in the ground taking off your clothes screaming fire. I walked down the hill and close to you.. i dropped to my knees.. and remember what I said?" Tamsin asked as she was standing about 6 feet from Alex now.. Tamsin was sweating from the extreme heat of the flames and she could feel her body on fire, but she knew this was the only way to get to Alex.

"Yeah you said 'Alex.. is the fire hurting you?' and I finally stopped running around screaming and said 'no, but I'm scared' and you told me…" As Alex went to speak she and Tamsin both repeated: "you don't run from the fear of our powers, yet you control them, embrace them, and accept them as they grow. I'll always be here to pick you up out of the ashes… you just can't burn me"

As they both finished that Alex dropped to her knees.. the flames had disappeared completely and she was back to normal. She sat there feet away from Tamsin.. both of the girls covered in sweat and breathing heavy. Tamsin immediately reached over and grabbed Alex and pulled her in for a hug.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Kenzi screamed as she fired cold water at the two girls hugging

Vex was still using the fire extinguisher to put out the flames on the cars around the yard. Bo was standing beside Kenzi doubled over laughing as she watched the small Russian drown the two fae in cold water.

"DAMNIT KENZI! THE FIRE'S OUT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Tamsin screamed as she and Alex both began to laugh.

"I'm going out in a BLAZE of glory bitches!" Kenzi replied as she kept the water coming full force.

Where they had been kneeling had become a puddle of mud. They went to stand up and they both slipped and fell side by side on their backs in the mud. This caused Kenzi and Bo to laugh a little harder.

"Ow shit! Damnit… Ahhhhh my back… Shit I think I broke something" Tamsin moaned as she laid there clenching her back

"Shit.. Tamsin are you okay?" Bo said as she came rushing to the blonde's side.

"Yeah.. I think so.. can you help me up succulette?" Tamsin asked as she reached up her hand

"Of course babe" Bo said as she grabbed Tamsin's hand… Bo looked down and saw the blonde's mud covered face go from a look of sheer pain to a devilish grin. "Oh shit.." Bo said as Tamsin jerked her down into the mud with her and Alex. Kenzi couldn't breath she was laughing so hard. Next thing she knows she's in the air. Vex had scooped her off the ground and carried her to the middle of the mud.

"Vex don't you there! These are my good boots and I wore the purple pixie glitter! VEX!" Kenzi screamed

"Sorry darlin' I seem be under the impression that mud facials are healthy and relaxin yeah? Tell me.. is that so?" He said as he tossed Kenzi into the mud beside Alex. They all began to laugh. Vex just smiled down at them and looked at Alex. Alex stood up and walked over to him, her face and body covered in mud.. She didn't even say a word to him, she just walked up to him and slid her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Aw babe, you got my hair all dirty…" he said with a smile as he looked down at her

"Your eye liner is smeared mesmer" She smiled as she wiped his cheek

"You know the way to my heart princess, you truly do" He smiled and lifted her up to kiss her again.

"I'm gonna take lover boy here to his condo then I'll be back tomorrow morning at the crack shack and meet you guys.. but hey.." Alex paused as she looked at the three girls who had saved her that day "thank you all.. really.." she hugged all three and smiled as she put her helmet on and threw Vex the other helmet. She hopped on the bike and Vex quickly pounced on the back and wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled at them as he gave a quick middle finger wave goodbye.

"My sister is spending the night with Vex.. What the hell is this world coming to.." Tamsin rolled her eyes and turned to unlock the truck

"I'm seriously never going to get used to the idea of him actually having a woman in his life…" Kenzi said as she laughed

"He did look cute on the back of the motorcycle though, I'll give him that" Bo said as they all got in the truck.

"Alright home it is for us right ladies?" Tamsin asked as she stared the engine

"ACTUALLY I'm gonna go Hale's and stay tonight if you wouldn't mind dropping me off there Tammers" Kenzi said with an evil little grin on her face that both Bo and Tamsin saw. They rolled their eyes and ignored her obvious hint.

After they dropped Kenzi off Tamsin and Bo stopped by the Dal. "Hey Trick! Figured we would swing by and let you know we got Alex, she's perfectly fine, and she didn't cause any massive explosions, fires, or murders!"

"That's great news! Where is she now?" Trick asked

"She's staying at Vex's place" Tamsin said as she shook her head with a small smile

"Vex? I thought he was gay?" Trick asked. Bo died laughing, she knew her grandfather meant it in all seriousness but she just couldn't help herself.

"No, he and Alex have been dating for like centuries" Tamsin said as she laughed.

"Ew, odd.. anyway I think you two need to be careful from now on with where you go.. whatever is going on with the Morrigan and her dark fae test subjects is serious. Tamsin you're at the top of her hit list after refusing to bring Bo in and Bo.. well it's a well known fact she hates you for the picture blackmail.." Tamsin chuckled at that until Trick looked over at her "and as for the Wanderer… Tamsin he's gonna want you in pain or dead.. Bo he wants you alive, we just don't know why.. The attacks are gonna pick up so you two need to be prepared. Whatever is going on it's happening with you two right in the eye of the storm.."

"Alright gramps, we'll be safe.. thanks for everything today" Bo said as she put her hand on his shoulder

"Anytime" He said with a smile

"And you two.. stay close together for the next few days, not that it should be difficult considering you already introduced my pool table to your extraciriculars.. but you two are strongest when you're together. Understand? If anything goes wrong and either of you need anything call me.. alright?"

"Will do" Bo said as she gave him a sweet smile. They walked out the door and when they were finally gone, Trick picked up the phone and called Stella..

"Stella, it's Trick… I need you to find out some information for me on the legend of the bonded valkyries and if you have anything relating to that and a power struggle between light and dark.. Don't ask I am just curious to read the old tale and refresh my memory… Mmm hm… Yeah… Alright.. I miss you too.. Alright. Bye" Trick hung up the phone and shook his head baffled by what was going on.. he could feel it in his blood.. something was coming.. and it was going to be the biggest battle they were going to face, but how does all of this seem to tie into Bo and Tamsin.. He went back downstairs to continue to dig through his books.

Tamsin and Bo arrived at the house.. for the first time they actually had the night all ALONE. They both could feel their nerves growing as they walked inside the house. When they came in, Bo turned and locked the door, she turned around to see Tamsin looking her up and down. Bo slowly walked towards Tamsin and put her arms around the Valkyrie's neck coming close to her lips, they both sat there, breathing slowly.. Bo leaned in and seductively whispered.. "Whatever happens tonight.. it's the start of something new, don't run from me Tamsin, and please don't shut me out.."

Tamsin leaned down and kissed Bo gently on the lips, "you can trust me Bo.. I'm not going anywhere.. well except for taking your sexy little ass to the shower and the bed room.." She smiled as Bo pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Game on Valkyrie.." Bo said as her eyes flashed blue and she shoved Tamsin against the wall as they began their way up the stairs…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: What Do We Do Next

Bo was breathless from her lips pressed against Tamsin's. The passion she felt, this was unlike any emotion she had ever experienced. Just by kissing the blonde, it was a greater thrill than sleeping with anyone from her past. The need to feed didn't even exist.. Was she hungry? Absolutely.. But this, what was happening as they grabbed each other's waist and shoved each other aggressively from wall to wall.. this wasn't about a need to feed, it was about desire.

"Are we gonna even make it to the shower?" Tamsin said in between kissing Bo.

"Eventually.. why? In a hurry valkyrie?" Bo said as she was moaning into Tamsin's ear.

Their lips never parted as they busted into the bathroom. It suddenly seemed like a race to see who could rip the other's clothes off first.

Tamsin began to suck on Bo's neck, savoring the sweet scent of the succubus as she slid her hand down and unhooked Bo's belt buckle, unbuttoned her pants, quickly moved the zipper down and slid Bo's tight jeans to the floor.

Bo stepped out of her jeans and quickly took her hands to Tamsin's tank top. Tamsin's jacket was the first thing to go when they walked through the door, tossing it somewhere in the kitchen while they both threw their shoes off. Moving her hands quickly up Tamsin's abs she pulled the tank top up and their kiss parted momentarily as Bo slid the shirt over Tamsin's head and tossed it towards the window, thinking it was shut. The window was wide open and the cami went flying outside. Both of them were too consumed in sliding their tongues over one another to notice.

Tamsin began to moan as Bo started kissing down her neck, then to her stomach, kneeling down and kissing the sex lines of Tamsin's abs as she started to undo the valkyrie's jeans. Tamsin leaned over slightly and pulled Bo's shirt off, causing the succubus to stop breathing for a second as she gazed up at the blonde who was tossing the shirt towards the sink. Tamsin had on a sexy black push up bra on.. as she looked in front of her to pull her jeans down, Bo felt her stomach drop as she saw the top of Tamsin's matching black lace panties peeking through the jeans.

"Damn.." was all Bo could mutter as she began kissing right above the panty line of the valkyrie.

"Mmm, God Bo.." Tamsin moaned as she could feel herself becoming wet from the succubus knelt down kissing her sensitive stomach line… Bo being so close to moving lower with her flawless lips was causing the blonde to lose control. Tamsin stepped out of her jeans and pulled Bo up to her face and pulling her in as she used her tongue to tease the brunette's lips. Tamsin took her fingertips and slid them up from Bo's ass to her back and unhooked her bra in seconds.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had perfected taking a girl's bra off one handed.." Bo said as she smiled into their kiss.

"Well you know succu-babe, practice makes perfect.." Tamsin said as she smiled back. Tamsin moved her hands down and started to caress the brunette's hips. Bo quickly took her hands and unhooked Tamsin's bra off. Tamsin slid it off as Bo turned her focus to sliding off the sexy lace that was preventing their naked bodies from touching fully. As the lace hit the ground Bo was fumbling behind her trying to turn the water on. As the water shot out of the faucet, they both stepped into the shower. Fighting to ensure their kiss never ended.

Bo pulled back to take a breath and became entranced seeing the water rolling off Tamsin's perfectly toned body.

"You can look.." Tamsin said as she leaned closer and kissed Bo's collar bone, causing the succubus to throw her head back and moan "but you can also touch babe.." Tamsin said in a low seductive tone as she slowly moved her kisses lower on Bo's body.

"Oh trust me.. I intend on touching every inch of you!" Bo said as she could feel herself becoming wet from the sensation of the valkyrie kissing her chest. Tamsin used her tongue to flick Bo's nipple, causing the brunette to moan loudly and take her hands and press them on the blonde's head pulling her in. Tamsin kissed down Bo's stomach and put her knees on the floor… she lifted one of Bo's legs and slowly kissed up her inner thighs.

Bo had to constantly remind herself to breath as she focused on each kiss from Tamsin.

"You're shaking babe.." Tamsin said as she stopped the kisses on Bo's inner thigh and glanced up at the succubus.

"Trust me.. it's a good thing.." Bo said with her eyes closed and head thrown back against the wall.

Tamsin couldn't help but smile, she had never seen Bo like this.

Tamsin leaned forward and continued to tease Bo, moving her lips and tongue slowly to Bo's center. Bo gasped as she felt the valkyrie's warm tongue press gently against her clit, slowly licking. With every moan that escaped Bo's lips, Tamsin licked fast.

"God Tamsin.. Yes… Oh my God.. Please don't stop.." Bo said as she felt herself beginning to climb closer to an orgasm. She put her hand's through the blonde's hair and gently pulled her closer, she hesitated at first remembering that Tamsin had issues with people touching her hair and started to move her hands back, not wanting to seem disrespectful or trashy in forcing the blonde to continue to go down on her. To her surprise, without looking up or stopping her licking motion, Tamsin reached up and used her free hand to grab Bo's wrist and slowly pulled the brunette's hands back down onto her head, allowing Bo to run her fingers through the beautiful blonde hair.

That was all Bo needed, as Tamsin was quickly licking her tongue and pressing it against Bo's clit, the succubus felt her entire body tense up as she screamed Tamsin's name and came. Bo stood there shaking as Tamsin stood up grinning at her. Bo didn't hesitate, she instantly pulled Tamsin in and forced their lips together, kissing her with as much tongue as she could, moaning constantly. Tamsin, although more nervous than she has ever been in her many lifetimes, continued to kiss Bo and pull their bodies together. Bo moved her hand down and began using her fingers to rub the blonde's clit.. Tamsin jumped from the shock of feeling the succubus touch her there. Ever since their heated moment on the pool table at the Dal, Tamsin had been dying to be alone with Bo and feel her every touch. Bo sucked on Tamsin's neck as she spread the valkyrie's legs and slowly started to slid her fingers in and out of the blonde's wet center.

"God Bo.. your fingers feel amazing inside me" Tamsin moaned as she gazed into Bo's eyes. Their foreheads were pressed together and both women were panting.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Bo said, never stopping her slow thrusts into Tamsin.

"Bo.. trust me… this is amazing.. it's okay" Tamsin said as she had to speak slowly to compose her thoughts. Bo, now knowing it was okay to proceed with her dying desire to please the valkyrie. Tamsin began to breath faster as she felt Bo begin to finger her faster. Bo stood there, looking at Tamsin in amazement as she felt herself becoming more turned on from the blonde's moans. They kept eye contact and their foreheads pressed against each other. Bo's eyes remaining their beautiful brown, not yet flashing to her powerful blue. This was the first time she had ever had intense sex like this and didn't feel the need to feed. Her mind was focused soley on Tamsin and finally having the chance to feel her. The passion and lust had been there. All of the flirting, the innocent kissing, the moments they had shared.. it was all racing through her mind as she looked into Tamsin's eyes.

"Yes Bo.. Mmm faster.. God Bo faster" Tamsin moaned as she was feeling her muscles tightening from the pleasure of feeling Bo's fingers going inside her.

As soon as she heard the valkyrie's request she immediately gave in, usually she would grin and stay at her slow pace to draw out the orgasm, but Tamsin's voice was like witchcraft. Bo started thrusting her fingers into Tamsin faster and harder, as she watched Tamsin moan and breath faster with each second.

"God Bo.. Yes I'm almost there.. Mmm Bo yes please don't stop" Tamsin screamed as her voice became shaky. As she slid her fingers in for several final thrusts, she felt Tamsin tighten around her fingers and scream. The beautiful blonde came on Bo's fingers and they both sat there, their bodies pressed together, foreheads touching, and looking into each other's eyes. Bo slowly pulled her fingers out of the valkyrie as she felt Tamsin's body shiver in hers. Tamsin leaned over and kissed Bo on the lips. They pulled back and both smiled.

"You live in a crack shack babe.. the water's gonna get cold in a second.. we can always hurry up and shower and continue this party elsewhere" Tamsin said as she grinned, her cheeks a bright shad of red, she leaned over and kissed Bo once again.

"Yeah.. O-okay.." Bo said as she was still in a daze from what just happened and how she had just experienced feelings like never before.

They both quickly washed their hair and bodies, stealing kisses the entire time. Tamsin got out of the shower first, grabbed a towel and dabbed herself off. She walked to the bed, feeling cold, she climbed in under the covers and laid there with a smile on her face. Bo got out of the water and turned it off. She grabbed a towel and walked out of the bathroom and stopped. She looked at Tamsin laying on her bed, under the covers, and her towel on the floor. Bo just smiled but couldn't look away. She slowly walked over to Tamsin, who patted the side of the bed where Bo usually slept. Bo climbed in under the covers to warm her body and slid herself up against Tamsin. She put her head on the blonde's chest. Tamsin smiled as she felt Bo snuggle up to her, she wrapped her arms around Bo's waist and squeezed her.

"That was.." Bo started to say, but Tamsin quickly sighed and said "incredible…"

Bo smiled knowing that the blonde felt the same way she did.

Bo still had reserves about what this was and what this meant, but for now none of those seemed to matter. Tamsin looked down at Bo laying on her as if it were a dream. Although she didn't know what this meant, she couldn't help but give in to her softer side and appreciate the moment. She kissed the top of Bo's head and pulled her closer.

"Never figured you for the cuddly type" Bo said with a slight giggle as she nuzzled her head against the blonde

"Yeah, yeah, whatever succu-bitch.. you caught me in a weak moment.." Tamsin said with a smirk. She knew it was a lie, Bo seemed to create her weak moments, which used to bother her, but right now.. she didn't care.

They both laid there, holding each other with their eyes closed and smiles on their faces. They didn't know what this meant, or what they even wanted this to mean.. but it was something new and breathless. Something refreshing. They fought battles every day.. physically, mentally, emotionally.. this just seemed to make the Wanderer, dark fae bullshit and all the destiny talk vanish. Before either girl knew it they were sound asleep.

"HOLY…" Kenzi exclaimed as she stood in Bo's doorway. Alex quickly chimed in finishing the Russian girl's statement, "SHIT…"

Bo and Tamsin both shot up and looked at the two younger girls staring at them like they had just seen a ghost.

"Well Jesus.. GOOD MORNING GUYS!" Tamsin said as she pulled the blankets up to cover her chest.

"Yeah.. looks like a DAMN GOOD morning.." Alex said with her jaw sill dropped.

"Well.. uh.. we.. um.. yeah downstairs…" Kenzi said a she was still processing the sight she just walked in on. She grabbed Alex and quickly whipped her around and they hurried downstairs.

"Well.. so much for a peaceful morning after" Tamsin huffed as she threw her body back on the bed.

"I feel like we need to put a door with a lock on my room to prevent them from busting in here.." Bo said as she laid back on to the blonde.

"What? Are you assuming this will be a frequent occurrence?" Tamsin said as she grinned, knowing that she would throw Bo off with her comment.

"W-what I meant.. Well.. I mean" Bo stuttered as she tried to think of a witty comeback.

"Chill succu-babe I'm giving you a hard time" Tamsin said as she let out a slight chuckle.

"You're a bitch" Bo said as she rolled her eyes

"OH AM I?" Tamsin said as she was still giggling "you didn't think I was such a bitch last night hot pants"

"Oh shut the hell up" Bo said as she playfully smacked Tamsin.

Bo laid there for a minute before she could filter what she was going to say it slipped out, "that was amazing, I've never had sex that felt like that.."

"Yeah, I've heard that from many people before" Tamsin winked as she looked at Bo who was still in her thoughts.

"No smart ass, I meant.. Nevermind" Bo said as she just smirked and rolled her eyes and laid back on her pillow.

"No, I'm sorry.. what do you mean?" Tamsin said as she realized Bo was trying to have a serious confession.

"I've never.. well.. no one has ever gotten me off with just their tongue before.." Bo said as she hesitated her confession. "that and I've never had sex that intense where I didn't feel the need to feed and drain them dry.." She said with a slight giggle.

"Why didn't you?" Tamsin asked as she realized it had been awhile since Bo last fed, and that was just a snack for the powerful succubus.

"I don't know, it's like my focus wasn't on chi.. just us and what was happening.." Bo said as she was running the thoughts through her mind. "I've never looked into anyone's eyes like that while having sex either.. it was more passion than I've had with anyone else" Bo said as she smiled over at Tamsin.

"I bet you say that to all your amazing sexcapade partners" Tamsin said as she smirked

"Eh.. you're right, I'm sure it could have been better" Bo said as she gave the blonde a competitive grin

"HA! Alright succubus, I see where you're going with this.. I told you, you caught me in a moment of weakness. Don't think I'll fall into your hands like putty over your charms like the rest of the world" Tamsin said as she crinkled her nose.

"We'll see valkyrie, we'll see" Bo said with a smile as she leaned over and kissed Tamsin before getting up and throwing on sweats to go downstairs.

"We better go face the awkwardness now, plus God knows they've probably caught something on fire by now.." Bo said as she smiled at the blonde who was getting her shirt on and throwing her hair back in a bun.

"Ugh, having those two together is like babysitting two alcoholic children" Tamsin said as she met Bo at the doorway and they walked downstairs.

Alex and Kenzi exchanged looks with devilish grins crossing their face. Alex was cooking eggs and bacon for everyone as a 'thanks for saving my ass' gesture for yesterday.

Bo walked over and sat on the couch with Kenzi, who was just looking at her with a smile and judgmental eyes. Tamsin walked over to Alex and started making herself a cup of coffee.

"Uhm excuse me.. please make sure you've washed your hands" Alex said as she raised her eyebrows at Tamsin. Tamsin nearly choked on her coffee. Bo and Kenzi quietly giggled as they saw Tamsin struggling to breath.

"ALEX!" Tamsin quietly reprimanded her sister.

"What? Just saying.." Alex said as she smiled over at her sister.

"Well YOU TWO are the ones who walked in to Bo's room, don't bitch about what you saw when you just bust up in someone's room!" Tamsin said as she went back to the other side of the kitchen.

"DUDE! We saw clothes on the floor all over the place and the walls had dents in them! We are in the middle of a freakin fae war and the four of us have big ass RED TARGETS on us.. We thought you guys had been attacked by a freaking troll or some shit!" Kenzi exclaimed as she tried to contain her laughter.

"Yeah.. I mean when you find THIS" Alex began as she held up Tamsin's t-shirt that was covered in mud and dirt "on the damn ground outside this sketchy ass place you kinda assume the worst!"

Tamsin crossed her arms and shook her head. She couldn't help but laugh a little at the view of her tank top being held up.

"That one was my bad.." Bo said as she looked around the room

"Ew.." Alex said as she quickly tossed the shirt to Tamsin "ya'll are ridiculous"

"Oh shut up you little fire slut.. You stayed at Vex's and we all know that kinky little freak is all about some leather" Tamsin said as she threw the shirt at Alex who dogged the clothing.

"OH MY GOD I FORGOT ABOUT YOU AND VEX!" Kenzi said as she smiled

"Oh shut up! That boy is wrapped around my finger, he isn't going all leather and kinky-ville on me without my say so.. he may be the last mesmer, but his hands don't make me do a damn thing.." Alex said as she winked to her sister.

"DUDE!" Kenzi said as she covered her ears

"Who are YOU judging missy?" Bo said as she slapped Kenzi's knee. "You went to go make love music with the siren last night!"

"Hey now, there is no need to be attacking the human you dark fae bitches. Hale and I spent the night reading Shakespere and listening to classical music while expanding our minds beyond simple lust.." Kenzi said as she threw her nose up in the air "…and maybe we expanded our bodies on his bed. Whatev's.. same difference"

"This is no longer a damn crack shack.. it's a whore house" Alex said as she rolled her eyes.

"Uhm I'm not a whore you little shit" Tamsin said as she grabbed a plate and sat down to eat.

Bo's phone rang, it was Trick.

"Hey gramps what's up?… Okay… Yeah that's fine, we will be down in a bit, we are eating breakfast.. No it's not just Tamsin and I Trick, Kenzi and Alex are here too.. Yeah yeah.. Okay"

Everyone glanced over. "Trick said the four of us need to stop by and talk to him before we go anywhere today"

"Ugh great. I feel like the blood king looks through my soul and sees all the vodka and impurity" Tamsin said as she threw her head back, still wanting sleep.

"Again, a dark whore house we live in" Alex said as she laughed. Everyone giggled then they finished eating.

"Kenzi-frenzy and I are gonna head to the Dal so I can take advantage of her tab. No sexy time bitches. Meet us there in 20 minutes or we are coming back and I'm setting your bed on fire" Alex said as she tossed Kenzi the helmet.

"Lata bitches" Kenzi said skipping out.

Tamsin grabbed her keys and she and Bo put on their jackets. Bo looked pale and exhausted.

"Hey succulette.. you okay?" Tamsin asked as she looked over at Bo. She knew exactly what was wrong.

"Yeah just.." Bo started as she looked over at Tamsin who was fixing her shirt and belt, letting her stomach show a little and getting the reaction from Bo she was hopping for as her eyes flashed blue.

"Hungry?" Tamsin said as she grinned from ear to ear.

"Mhmm.." Bo said still looking at Tamsin's stomach.

"Then come here succu-babe.. I'm like an all you can eat chi buffet in my oh so youthful age" Tamsin said as she held her hand our for Bo to grab. Bo grabbed the blonde's hand and leaned in for a gentle kiss, after a moment or two of just kissing Tamsin, Bo pulled back slightly and sucked some chi. Just that small amount of amazing chi gave Bo a rush. She smiled and looked at Tamsin, who wasn't even phased by the chi being taken.

"Come on you.. if we show up too late Trick will write me out of existence thinking I'm using my time defiling his granddaughter" Tamsin said as she pulled Bo with her out the door.

They hopped in the car and started off what seemed to be a fairly normal fae day.. Right?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: A Normal Life

As Bo and Tamsin pulled in to the Dal parking lot, Tamsin put the truck in park. They had finished laughing at their talk on the way over as Bo told Tamsin more about Kenzi eating foot soup from adventures in their past. Tamsin looked over at Bo and said "so this is what normal is huh?" as she smiled and looked down at Bo, who had grabbed her hand and held it.

"As normal as life can be for us right?" Bo asked.

"I don't know, sometimes I think about life without being fae, without being dark, without all my many lifetimes and memories of battles.. I think of what humans feel when they wake up. How many of them wake up, make waffles, drink their coffee on the porch while reading the newspaper thinking about their simple to do lists.. I think about what I would be like if I were human. I don't know, this probably sounds dumb as hell and some stupid sappy shit.." Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes and went to get out of the truck. Bo stopped her and looked at her with a serious face.

"No.. keep going.. What do you think your normal life would be life if you were human? I wanna know because I've thought about it too.. Tell me.. Please.." Bo said tugging at the blonde's hand.

"Well.. I don't know, I guess I would wake up, kiss my husband or some romantic mushy shit. Get up and go downstairs, make some breakfast for him and the kids, get my coffee and go outside on the porch and drink it before I started reading over case files. I like the detective job I have now so I think I would want to do something in that.. Go to work, arrest a drug lord or some shit like a badass, then go out for some drinks with the guys from the station.. go see the kids games or whatever.. go out to dinner to a restaurant and actually be abel to sit down and eat without looking over my shoulder or thinking about the wrongs of my past. Go home and have mind blowing sex and go to bed without having someone shapeshifting, trying to chop my head off and other supernatural shit flying at me every two seconds.." Tamsin said as she stared at her truck steering wheel.

"So HUSBAND huh?" Bo said as she playfully nudged Tamsin. In reality this kind took Bo by surprise and made her heart stop.. _Husband.. what the hell.. well I guess that rules out THIS actually being something.._

"I was hoping you'd pick up on that.." Tamsin said as she grinned at Bo giving her the I'm-just-playing-with-you look

"So that was you making a stab huh? Bo asked as she glared at Tamsin jokingly

"Eh.. more or less.. Maybe I was opening the door to see if you'd correct me" Tamsin said as she pulled Bo over some and kissed her cheek.

_Well played Valkyrie, well played.. She's smoother than I thought.. _Bo thought as she smiled over at Tamsin.

"Seriously though, I'm not big on labels and shit. Gay, straight, bi and all that.. I fall for a person, not their gender" Tamsin said, as she looked over at Bo who had a glimmer in her eye.

"I agree valkyrie, I agree.. I'm kinda shocked by your insight but I like it.." Bo said pulling the blonde in for a kiss

"Come on sappy ass.. let's go see what's up with your blood king grandpa" Tamsin said as she hopped out of the truck.

"Well it's about time young ladies!" Kenzi said as she crossed her arms and looked over at the two entering the bar.

"Oh shut it mean bag!" Tamsin snapped at her, but after seeing Kenzi give her 'the motherly stare' Tamsin quickly said "I meant momz.." with a smile as Kenzi hugged her and kissed the blonde's cheek.

"So Trick, why the phone call and rush to get here?" Bo asked as she plopped down beside Alex

"Well so far I have no progress on the Wanderer situation.. but as for the dark fae I talked to Dyson.." Trick started as Bo quickly cut him off

"YOU TALKED TO DYSON?! TRICK WHY?!" she began to yell. Tamsin grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to her seat..

"Bo calm down.. let Trick talk" Tamsin softly said. Bo wasn't used to Tamsin actually calling her by her name. She sat down and looked at Trick..

"Sorry gramps.. continue.." Bo said with an apologetic look.

"For the record.. Dyson honestly had no idea what was going on with Lauren. I spoke to Hale and he confirmed that the only thing he and Dyson were both told was that Lauren had been assigned to do undercover work for the light fae at the dark fae compound and they were swore to secrecy so that her life and cover wouldn't be at risk.. He didn't know the work she was doing.." Trick said as he looked over at the girls who seemed to be thinking about what he had just told them "Anyway, I talked to Dyson and he says his source on the inside stated that the dark fae are trying to create an army of super fae to fight in a battle over the dark and the light to regain full power. Apparently the fae they have tested out so far have been juiced up enough to be virtually indestructible but only temporarily. He said that there are whispers about Bo and Tamsin being either an 'asset to their cause or a problem that needs to be taken care of' but no one really knows what that means. We DO know however that the Morrigan is determined to teach Tamsin a lesson for her disobedience and lying to her about.. well.. the dark fae that was in a coma…" Trick said as everyone turned their gaze towards Tamsin who had a serious face as she looked down at the table.

"T.. what happened with you and Evony.." Alex asked, she clearly was out of the loop on things that had happened.

"Yeah Tamsin, we never did get to hear from you what happened with Evony, I mean you told us that you 'politely declined to oblige her bullshit' and refused to bring me in but you never said what happened.." Bo asked as she looked over at Tamsin eagerly waiting to hear her response.

"It was the day that I broke you out of Trick's basement when Kenzi was missing.. Evony texted me and asked me to meet her under the bridge. I went and she asked me to pull the dark fae they found outside the Dal who was in a coma out of it so that she could ask if you killed him Bo.." Tamsin said with a sadness in her voice, "I told her no at first because at this point I didn't want to try to lock your cute ass up.. your stupid happy ass family gang here had me starting to think they didn't suck as much as I thought. But after Evony challenged my status of being a powerful valkyrie I accepted but told her it would have to wait. I met up with you and we went and found Kenzi.." Tamsin said looking at Bo.

Bo immediately knew what Tamsin meant. That was the first time they were alone and had a chance to talk, it was also their first kiss, well the one they remembered, and Bo feeding off Tamsin..

"so after we got back I went to the dark fae compound and Evony waited outside the guys room while I went in to wake up.. I pulled him out of his coma and held up your picture and asked if you attacked him.. He was in so much pain that it was causing my powers to shake. That had NEVER happened before. Usually I could do it without a hitch but it sucked putting him through this. He didn't even has his eyes open to look at the picture. He just said yes.. I knew that Evony would hear it or would make me ask again with her in the room.. the guy was begging for me to end his pain.. So I darkened my eyes and killed him.." Tamsin said as she could feel herself becoming choked up.. "I walked out and stared at Evony in the eye, she asked me if he was awake and I told her that he was, but he died. She looked at me and saw through my bullshit. She asked me to take a minute and think about what I was doing.. I did, and just kept my stare with her.. She then told me I made a bold move and she walked away. She knew right then I wasn't going to ever bring you in.." Tamsin concluded as she forced herself to look up.

Bo looked at her "wait.. so you didn't tell her anything about me.. you went against her because of me?" Tamsin could hear the guilt forming so she quickly said something to ease Bo's concern.

"Eh, she needed to be knocked off her throne a hot sec anyway succulette. It wasn't a positive ID anyway. The guy was in too much pain to even look at the picture, but that wouldn't have mattered to her, she would have heard your name and brought dark charges against you without batting a fake lash.." Tamsin said as she smiled at Bo. Bo reached over and grabbed the blonde's hand.

"Well.. that explains her wanting to rip your cute detective ass to shreds" Kenzi said as she took a deep breath.

"Damn T.. you lied to her face and sided with the unaligned panty dropper?" Alex said with a hint of concern..

"Oh please Alex you blew up the bitch's headquarters" Tamsin said laughing at her sister

Alex laughed "yeah.. true true.. no wonder she hates our family so damn much. We're a bunch of rebellious bitches.."

"So we know she has her sights set on you Tamsin, which means you're gonna need to be careful.. Alex that means you too.. I can't believe YOU'RE the one who blew up the dark fae compound.." He said looking at her with amazement and just shook his head after a smile slowly crossed his face.. "You two are quite the sister pair. A legendary valkyrie and powerful ember.." He said still looking at the sisters.

"And now we have the mighty succubus on our team plus Kenzi.. Hell we are like the damn Avengers" Alex said with a smirk as the other girls smiled.

"Well Alex.. on that point we need to talk about your new ability of blue flames. I called you all in here for that mainly. Alex.. I've done some research, the power and strength you've unleashed comes with a price.. it's said to be unpredictable and is going to be very sensitive to your emotions. This means until you can learn to control it you need to be cautious about things that set you off or are tied to your mood. The smallest thing can cause you to.. well.. go up in flames.. literally. It's also going to drain a lot out of you. Kinda how Tamsin did at the end of her life using her power of intimidation and passing out. We can do some things to help control it or at least get you on the path to controlling it but it's gonna take time"

"Well blood king I'm not going anywhere anytime soon so as long as the taps are flowing we can work on this shit" Alex said as she crinkled her nose to Trick. He rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Sooooo.. are we forgiving the wolf man?" Kenzi asked "obviously Dr. Cray Cray is on our bedside.. but are we still hating on the flea bad?"

Bo looked over towards Alex and Tamsin to play her response off their reaction.

"What do you think T? You know the dude.. think he was being honest?" Alex asked her sister.

"I mean.. I think he's the type of guy who would have stopped Lauren if he knew what was going on but his attention to Lauren's case was.. well.. elsewhere" she said as she looked over at Bo and smirked.

"Oh HA HA very funny.." Bo said slapping Tamsin "I mean the Dyson I know would never hide something like that and definitely wouldn't let it continue.. I don't think he knew.. He looked just as shocked as we did.." she concluded.

"SO.. we back on not hating the howling train?" Kenzi said as she glanced towards the door "cause he totally just walked in and saw us and looks like he's gonna wet his puppy pad.. Just saying.."

They all looked over at them as he quickly turned to Trick to hand him some case files.

"Let me talk to him.." Tamsin said as she got up and walked to Dyson.

"Hey partner.." She said as he turned and looked at her with a surprise reaction.

"I'm surprised you're still calling me that.." He said as he looked down at the ground

"Did you know what Lauren was doing?" She asked looking at him

"What?! No Tamsin I would NEVER.." He couldn't even finish before Tamsin added

"Then we're fine Dyson… Promise. But hide shit like that from me again and you'll feel more than a hangover headache from me.. got it?" she said with a slight smile

"Noted partner" He said smiling back..

"I'll send Bo over.. I think she wants to talk to you.. try to keep your wolf pup in your pants" she said turning back to the table. "Go talk to him Bo.. he's sorry he didn't tell us and it's obvious by the dumb look on his face he didn't know what they were doing to Alex.." She said helping Bo up.

"You're sure? Like you actually want me to go fix things with him?" Bo asked in a semi-shocked tone

"Uh do I look like your parole officer sweet cheeks?" Tamsin said as she scrunched her brow "go talk to the man, just make sure you keep the make up sex to a minimum" she added with a wink. Bo rolled her eyes and walked over to Dyson and sat down and started talking to him.

"I see what you're doing there slick.." Kenzi said with a sly smile

"I have no idea what you're talking about kid…" Tamsin said as she leaned back and smirked.

"Uh did I miss something?" Alex asked obviously lost in Kenzi and Tamsin's convo

"Oh you know… Just our little Tam Tam spitting some smooth game at Bo-bo.. To sum up the fucked up love triangle.. DYSON and LAUREN were both crazy controlling in the sense that if Bo slept with them, they didn't want her near them. If she even talked to someone who found her attractive the ex's would start getting all pissy. When she was with Dyson he didn't want her feeding off anyone but HIM and then when she was with Lauren she had rules about who Bo could and could NOT feed off.." Kenzi said as she began to roll her eyes, "pretty much Tammers over here telling Bo to go talk to D-Man earned her major succubus lovin' points"

"OH SHIT! You old romantic you.." Alex said as she nudged Tamsin "all these years and you still got some game.. who woulda thought"

"It's not me spitting my game idiots. She's not my girlfriend.. hell I don't know what we are. After last night it's just technically a one night stand. But she isn't mine and even if we were dating, she can talk to whoever she wants, ex or not. I trust her. Yeah she's a succubus but that's not who she is. The one thing that Dyson and Lauren were never okay with was the fact that Bo's abilities REQUIRE her to feed off people. It's who she is and it's part of what makes her the Bo we all love. For instance.. if she and I were dating and I wasn't around or she couldn't get ahold of me and she needs to heal then she needs to heal. I don't care who it's from. If it's hear needing to feed or heal and I wasn't there, I would rather her suck chi from some random than die" Tamsin said as she noticed Kenzi and Alex both grinning at her. She realized she was getting too lovey dove in front of the two fools so she quickly added.. "plus, we ALL know I have like the most amazing chi ever, who wouldn't wanna come home to that?" she said with a huge smile.

"And THAT is exactly why you're perfect for Bo" Kenzi said as she basked in her own victory of predicting the match up.

"So you wouldn't get jealous huh?" Alex said as she looked over at Bo who was smiling and laughing Dyson and giving him a hug.

"Nah, I'm not the jealous type" Tamsin said smiling as she saw Bo happy about fixing things with Dyson

Bo headed back over to the table and sat down. "So what are we talking about ladies?" Bo asked as she gleamed of happiness.. She didn't want to be with Dyson anymore romantically, but he has been around in her life and been there for her like family, she hated fighting with him.

"Oh nothingggggg.. just how Tamsin isn't the jealous type and it's an awesome quality that MANY people don't have" Kenzi said glancing over at Tamsin who looked like she was going to strangle her.

"Not the jealous type detective?" Bo said with a devilish grin

"Nope, not me sweet cheeks, I have an abundance of self confidence.. why get jealous?" Tamsin said with a cocky grin.

"I say we go out tonight bitches!" Alex said as she looked at Kenzi.. the two seemed to be communicating through their facial expressions and they had the same thoughts

"I vote hells yeah! We are all on a hit list from cray peeps with powers, we are young, sexy and in need of liquor! We always come to the Dal, drink, play pool, drink, go home, pass out and repeat… Let's go see the perks of the dark side" Kenzi said still looking at Alex as they both lit up at the idea.

"Sure, I'm in.. I think I know just the dark corner of our little world to go to and avoid being attacked.. what do you say Bo? Up for a wild night of dark fun? You haven't really explored your dark side yet succu-babe.. let's see what you've got…" Tamsin said as she grinned at Bo.

Bo knew this was the valkyrie taking a stab at her bad ass status and wasn't about to back down from the challenge.

"Oh I'm so in.." Bo said staring straight into Tamsin's eyes with an evil smile and making her eyes flash blue "let's explore our new dark sides ladies"

Tamsin grinned back and let her eyes turn black, not unleashing her valkyrie powers, but she wanted to match the badass look Bo had with her eyes.

"Oh I'm so ready for this…" Alex said making her eyes turn red with fire.

"Okay magic bitches… Ya'll know I can't do shit with my eyes to be a badass.. I'm just gonna have to get a banging wig and out do you super sluts" Kenzi said as she smiled. She was worried about Bo being dark in the beginning, her boyfriend and friends all being light.. but who knows, maybe a walk in the dark could be fun.

"Shitz is gonna get real" Kenzi said as they all got up to head home and change for their night out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Dark and Dangerous Fun

As the four girls walked back in to their house, there was no hesitation in Alex pulling out the whiskey handles, bottles of vodka, and the small amount of wine they had left in the infamous crack house.

"Let's get this wild girl's night started!" Alex yelled as she glanced over at the other girls.

"SHOTS! Hellz yeah!" Kenzi said as she walked to the kitchen island where Alex was pouring the Jack into four shot glasses!

"So we aren't holding back tonight huh?" Tamsin said with a smirk as she headed to the alcohol being poured.

"So WHAT exactly are we celebrating and having such a big night out…" Bo asked as she started to let a smile cross her face.

"Tonight ladies, we are calling bullshit on everything negative and fae crazy in our lives.." Alex said as she sighed looking around.

"Yeah for real. Tonight is a night where we all need to just blow off steam. Bitches need some time to let loose. Just for tonight we are going to try to have a normal, drunken, crazy fun time…" Kenzi said as she smiled and nudged Bo.

"That sounds like a pretty good reason to celebrate tonight" Bo said with a smile.

"Tonight we need to break out of our comfort zones, and enjoy being young and sexy!" Alex said as she handed the shot glasses out to everyone.

"To an unforgettable life.." Tamsin said as she raised her shot in the air.

"To drunken adventures with the people I care about most.." Bo chimed in raising hers to meet Tamsin's glass.

"To family and crazy ass friends.." Kenzi said with a beaming smile.

"To getting fucked up!" Alex yelled as she clanked her shot against the other three women's alcohol. They all four threw the shots down and started smiling.

"Alright T, you and I are going to get dressed in Kenzi's room.. tonight you're letting me pick out your clothes and do your hair and make up!" Alex said pouring a two cups nearly completely full of whiskey.

"Alex, I'm not a child I can dress myself and do my own damn hair and make up.." Tamsin said as she scrunched her eyebrows.

"HA… Yeah.. come on old ass.." She said handing Tamsin the glass and turning to slowly grab her sister's arm.

"And Bo-bo as much as I love your constant leather and boobage, I'm going to playing your fashionista tonight! So come on wonder cootch, I'm gonna give you a new look for the night" Kenzi said pouring two glasses of wine for them to drink as they got ready.

"Oh so tonight you and Alex are playing dress up with Tamsin and I huh? What the hell.." Bo said with a smile as she turned and followed Kenzi upstairs. Before walking up the stairs, she turned to catch one last look at the valkyrie, who shockingly enough turned back at the same time meeting Bo's gaze with a slight grin.

Alex and Tamsin went into the room and Alex immediately threw Tamsin a green halter top that was extremely low cut and a black push up bra.

"Put this on hoe bag" she said with a smirk

"Jesus Alex, I'm not working the street corner!" Tamsin said looking at the skimpy piece of clothing in her hands

"Just put it on and stop bitching.. Trust me, Kenzi and I have a little plan for tonight" she said with a devilish smirk

"What are you two up too?" Tamsin said with a curious stare.

"Oh nothing.. just know that my goal tonight is to make you look irresistible sis.." Alex said as she changed in to a black bra and threw on a tight, low cut, silky red shirt that clung tight to her stomach but hung looser and lower in the front, she slid on her black skinny jeans and boots before throwing in hoop earrings and fluffing her hair some to let the slight waves in her hair get some volume.

"Irresistable? For who?" Tamsin said as she slid on the bra and shirt. The green shirt slighting resembled the red one her sister had on except Tamsin's shirt drooped low in the back, it fell down to her lower back and you could see the black bra. In the front, the shirt was tight so you could still see the defined muscles in her abs and then dipped low in the front to show the amazing cleavage that she had in the front of the shirt, the push up bra really perfected her chest. Tamsin had her silver necklace on that dangled low, as if leading the eye to her chest. Tamsin put on a pair of extremely ripped jeans that had holes in all the right places showing off the muscular lets. Then she slid on some low but boots with a slight heel.

"Damn sis you look hot!" Alex said in a semi shocked tone as she turned to her sister. "As for your question.. let's just say my goal is to make sure your little succu-slut doesn't take her eyes off you all night while you go out and have fun.. I expect you to be flirting with everyone you see" She said with a grin as she started to do Tamsin's hair.

"Ahhhh, I see where you're going with this.." Tamsin said as she smiled "so you guys think I should keep my word on making Bo learn some lessons in jealousy huh?"

"Oh hell yes we do.. Kenzi is upstairs making Bo look pretty sexy herself so the battle of the boobs shall be fair. I expect you to win this sis. Bo's gonna look hot as hell and try to make you jealous.. so you need to keep your guard up for this" Alex said in a challenging tone.

"Don't worry little sis.. I've got some tricks up my sleeve.." she said as she sat there smiling into the mirror watching Alex finish with her hair. She had a slight part where Alex took some of her hair and pinned it back, but let the rest of her hair fall down her shoulder's. Tamsin had her hair with a little wave that was straight-ish at the top, but curled at the bottom.

"Make up time" Alex said as she smoothed the foundation over Tamsin's face and started putting brown eye shadow on to make the valkyrie's eyes pop. Then Alex put a thick coat of eye liner surrounding Tamsin's ice green eyes, and caked on the final touches. She tossed her sister some small dangling earrings and stepped back with a sense of pride.

"Now THAT'S what I call a sexy warrior" Alex said as she moved to the side letting Tamsin appreciate her new look.

"Damn Alex.. that's freaking genius. You have a gift little shit, a God given gift" She said spinning around looking at her outfit.

While Tamsin and Alex were getting ready, Kenzi was upstairs with Bo initiating phase two of their planned wild dark night.

"Alright Bo-bo as much as I love your sexy black selection.. Tonight you're trying something new" Kenzi said as she tossed Bo a bright royal blue shirt. It was a gorgeous color. Bo slid the shirt on and loved how low it hung in the front and how it had a slit going down her back showing off a little of her defined back. It hung a little longer than her usual clothes, which Kenzi then threw Bo a pair of extremely tight black jeans that clung to her hips. Bo put on a sleek pair of long black boots with heels.

"Oh mama! That blue is definitely sexy as hell on you! Ow Ow Bo-DACIOUS!" She said with her jaw dropped.

"I'm not use to the color.. but it'll definitely match my eyes at some point" Bo said as she smiled and let her eyes flash blue, admiring how they matched her top.

"Oh Bo-Bo trust me, your eyes are gonna bust blue a lot tonight, I can feel it…" Kenzi said with THAT look on her face.

"Kenzi.. I know that look.. what did you do? Better yet what are you and ALEX doing?" Bo said as she put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Oh nothing my dearest bestie.. nothing at all" Kenzi said trying to contain herself, Bo continued to star as Kenzi just exploded "OKAY FINE YOU BROKE ME! Alex and I were entertained by you and Tam Tam getting competitive about the who jealousy shenanigan SO we decided to help you guys resolve your pissing contest by having a sexy drunk clubbing DARK night.. We decided to use our expert fashion senses to get you both looking sexy-fied and then we are gonna let you bitches off the chains to see who breaks first and gets jealous and FINALLY puts the move on the other!" Kenzi said as she giggled

"Oh really? Hmm.. so you two are kinda our referees for the night? While also our coaches and fashion coordinators huh? You're getting us dressed up to mess with each other's heads.. I like it" Bo said as she flashed those brown eyes blue again with an evil grin.

"Well it IS a dark fae kinda night right?" Kenzi said "But Bo you need to be in this for the WIN! You can't let Tamsin get to you! You have to keep your strength up! You can win this!" Kenzi concluded patting Bo's shoulders like she was about to go in to a fighting ring.

"Kenz.. I'm pretty sure that we BOTH know how Tamsin is. Hell she's barely affectionate and flirty with me. She hates touching people, she's often a cold and sarcastic bitch.. I feel like I'll be the one making her squirm.." Bo said with confidence.

"Dissing little T's game already huh? I like the confidence Bo.. I like it a lot!" Kenzi said as she smiled "we so got this bestie.." Kenzi then threw on her bright red wig, a tight black top, red skinny jeans and some black boots.

Kenzi then straightened Bo's hair, considering she practically never wore it like this, she assumed it would throw Tamsin off some. She put heavy make up on the succubus and some long earrings.

"DONE!" Kenzi said walking Bo to the mirror

"Damn Kenz.. You really are a little goth fashion queen huh?"

"I gots me some skillz" Kenzi replied with a smirk. They finished their wine and high fives before heading down stairs. Kenzi walked first and stopped Bo before entering the living room where she could hear the sisters talking, laughing, and doing shots.

Kenzi walked out and immediately stopped.. "HOLY SHIT BALLS!" She said entranced by Tamsin turning around and smiling at her.. Kenzi turned back to Bo, who was still hidden behind the wall and just said, "this is gonna be harder to win than I thought.. just remember.. you are a sexy succubus.. MAKE HER JEALOUS!" Kenzi said as she shook her head still picturing Tamsin's attire.

Kenzi walked out and headed over to Tamsin..

"Tam Tam if I played for the lesbian league, I would totally be showing you the sex world of humans in my sheets! Girl you look hot!" she said with a smile lightly shoving Tamsin's shoulder

"Thanks momz, you look pretty fantastic yourself" Tamsin said with a smile. Kenzi walked over and stood beside Alex and gave her a you-bitch-you-totally-are-trying-to-win look.

"May I present the new and improved DARK SUCCUBUS herself.. My bestie and kinda sorta total badass hero.. Bo-Bo!" Kenzi yelled as she let her hands lead everyones eyes towards the entrance to the living room.

Bo walked out and stopped. Her eyes instantly met Tamsin.. Tamsin stood there unable to breath as she looked Bo up and down, savoring how stunning she looked. Bo couldn't even move. Her eyes slowly worked Tamsin's body over and over as her eyes shined a bright blue. Neither girl spoke, moved.. hell it looked like they weren't even breathing.. they just gazed at one another's outfits completely entranced.

Kenzi and Alex shook hands with a dark grin.

"WELL.. Kenz and I are gonna go outside and wait for the cab.. I need a smoke break with how hot it's getting in this crack shack whore house.." She pulled out a pack of Camel cigarets before taking her eyes off Bo. "Bo.. you look ravishing" Alex politely said as she smiled and nodded at the succubus, who was still lost looking at Tamsin "If my old as sister is never around and you ever want a fiery feed.. I'm totally here" Alex then added with a win. Kenzi slapped her hard and rolled her eyes "WHAT! I WAS KIDDING! IT WAS A JOKE!" Alex said laughing as she and Kenzi turned to walk outside.

"We are going to go outside. The cab will be here in FIVE MINUTES you two.. FIVE MINUTES! So be outside! We WILL notice if your clothes, hair or make up are messed up.. keep it in your pants ladies.. after all, this IS a competition right.." she said with a slight chuckle as she and Alex shook their heads and walked outside.

When they got outside, Alex took the cigarette out and used her palm to create a light, pressing the cigarette in her mouth she lit it up and leaned against the wall.

"Girl, share the wealth.. I didn't know you smoked!" Kenzi said as Alex handed her a cigarette.

"Kenz.. I'm a fire fae.. smoking kinda.. Eases the power craze.." Alex said with a smirk "You can't be a ball of fire and not enjoy a cigarette every once in awhile"

"Psh I only smoke when I drink.." she said giggling, clearly both of them were already tipsy. "You got a light?" Kenzi asked as she put the cigarette in her mouth.

"I AM a light" Alex said as she chuckled and held her palm out for a small flame to appear and light the tip of the Camel.

"Dude.. I freaking love having you around" Kenzi said "SO.. think our little scheme is gonna work?"

"Did you see how hot they both looked? They couldn't take their eyes off one another.. Tonight is totally gonna be fun.. I bet they don't play the jealousy game long. They need our help to give them a slight shove in the right direction and FINALLY admit to theirselves and everyone they want each other"

"Girl you read my mind. What would they do without us?" Kenzi smiled and leaned against the wall beside Alex "But Bo is totally gonna win.. Tam Tam will give in first"

"WHAT?! No no no my dear human friend.. T has some legendary moves, Bo is gonna get jealous as hell. My money is on T" Alex said with confidence.

"Money huh?" Kenzi's ears perked up.

"$50 says Tamsin wins" Alex said as she grinned and looked over at Kenzi

"You're on hot head.. Let the games begin" Kenzi said as she giggled.

Upstairs the two women were finally starting to breath normal. Bo started to slowly walk over to Tamsin, who in return to several slow steps towards Bo.

"You look.." Bo said just lost looking at the outfit..

"You too.." Tamsin said still letting her eyes roam all over Bo

Bo leaned in closer to the valkyrie… both of them feeling their breathing become rapid.

"So I guess Alex told you about their little competition they've created for us huh?" Bo said with a seductive tone. This made Tamsin smile as she hummed softly "mhmm.." biting her lower lip as she looked at the sucubuss's lips. "She did indeed.. looks like yet another opportunity for me to kick your cute little ass succulette.." Tamsin said leaning closer to Bo, causing Bo to smirk.. Bo wouldn't admit it but the words coming softly off the valkyrie's tongue in such a seductive tone made her heart race.

"I don't know about that valkyrie.." Bo said softly as she leaned over to Tamsin's ear and continued to whisper "I AM a sex demon after all.." the words made Tamsin's body tense up and her heart practically fell to her stomach.

Tamsin grabbed Bo and slowly pushed her against the wall.. taking her hand and rubbing it slowly up the side of Bo's jeans, and then getting as close as she could to the brunette's lips without kissing her and whispered "I'll show you a sex demon.. Tonight I'm gonna make you want me.." she let her fingertips brush Bo's inner thing before lightly touching between the brunette's legs "I promise you that." Tamsin smirked and then backed away, pleased with herself as she noticed the succubus in a state of shock and completely turned on.

"Game on valkyrie.." Was all Bo could moan out as she followed the blonde out the door.

They came outside to see their two friends smoking against the wall and the cab coming to a halt.

"Alright ladies.. let's go" Kenzi said looking at how worked up Bo and Tamsin were already.

"Where are we going?" Bo asked as she smiled over at Tamsin

"Oh don't worry about that.. I know just the dark fae place to go.." Alex said getting into the cab with the other women.

The cab drove off and the intense night began.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Fae-Tastic "Normal" Night

As they pulled up to what looked to be an abandoned warehouse Kenzi and Bo looked at each other with extreme confusion. Tamsin started laughing, looking over and seeing how obviously confused the other two were that Alex had brought them here for a _wild and crazy girl's night out on the dark side_.

Alex handed the cab driver a twenty then turned and started to happily walk towards the warehouse with Tamsin following closely while Kenzi and Bo reluctantly walked with them. Tamsin opened the side door and walked in with Alex, Kenzi and Bo behind her. As the four walked down a long and dark hallway Kenzi finally spoke up..

"So I know I said I was all team dark side for tonight but this place is sketchy as hell.. like I'm pretty sure I passed a dead body with rats feeding off of it…"

"Yeah seriously guys.. where the hell are we? This isn't exactly the _club scene _I was expecting for the night…" She stopped speaking as they noticed a large man standing with his arms crossed at the end of the hall with his arms crossed firmly across his chest. He looked like a massive body builder who could break someone's neck with the flick of his finger tips.

Tamsin walked right up to the man standing inches from his face "get the hell out of the way…" she said in a hateful tone.

"TAMSIN!" Bo yelled as she tried to reach forward and grab the blonde.

Alex smirked and stepped up beside her sister.. "you heard her hulk.. get the fuck out of our way…" she said letting her eyes flash red with fire. Alex glanced over at Tamsin who had a smile on her face and her eyes black as the night. The large man took a step forward towards the women, cracking his knuckles. He looked like he was going to beat the two blonde's an inch from death.

"Uh guys.. we c-can just leave ya know? I mean we just.. I mean we just came for booze.. we don't need to fae out and get cray with this fine gentleman.." Kenzi said as she and Bo backed up from the man watching the two women stand their ground as he approached them with a look of rage.

The man raised his arms up like he was about to crush the sisters. Then suddenly a smile crept over his face and he brought his arms around hugging both of the blonde's and pick them up and spun them around.

"Well if it isn't my favorite trouble makers! I've missed you guys!" he said as he hugged them tightly.

"Aw Hawk, we've missed you too!" Alex said as she squeezed the man.

He finally put them down, all three of them smiling while Bo and Kenzi stood here looking baffled by what just happened.

"Hawk, this is our friends Bo and Kenzi.." Tamsin said as she stepped to the side allowing the big man to lean over, grabbing both of the women's hands and kissing them. "Pleasure to meet you ladies" he said with a smile.

"I'm Hawkins. You two spending the night with the Satan sisters huh?" he said with a chuckle as Tamsin and Alex both playfully shoved him.

"Yeah… they said they wanted to show us the perks of being a dark fae" Bo said as she smiled back at the man.

"Well you've come to the right place! Keep an eye on these two… if there is trouble, they'll find it" He said throwing his arms over the two blonde's.

"Dude I thought you were going to kill them!" Kenzi said as she smiled seeing this massive guy acting like the world's sweetest grizzly bear.

"Eh.. there are times that I may want to.. But I've known these two for hundreds of years" he said looking over at Tamsin

"Oh please.. you couldn't even if you tried!" Tamsin said with all of her arrogance intact

"Yeah yeah.. it's just because I love you two like sisters… now go on in and have fun! If you need me to kick anyone's ass just tell me.. that goes for all four of you" He smiled as he moved aside and opened the door.

As the four walked in, Kenzi and Bo were SHOCKED by the club scene they saw. It was a massive dance floor, with a huge bar in the middle of the room, blue lights shined as the music was blasting. There were tons of people smiling, drinking, and dancing. There were tables along the outside of the room, with some of the tables having poles in the middle that stretched up to the ceiling.

"Welcome to our dark little corner of the world" Alex said as she made her way down the stairs.

"Talk about judging a freakin book by its cover.." Kenzi said laughing as she followed behind Alex.

"Ready succu-bitch" Tamsin said as she smiled and looked over at Bo.

"Oh I'm so ready" Bo said looking back letting her eyes flash blue. She could sense all the passion and burning aura's in the room.

They walked down and headed over to the bar.

"Rafi!" Alex yelled as the cute male bartender walked over.

"Well I'll be damned.. if it isn't my two favorite blonde's!" He said as he leaned over and kissed Alex and then Tamsin on the cheek "finally crawled out from the gates of hell huh ladies?" he said chuckling.

"Well you know us, reunited and needing to make an appearance at our favorite bar" Tamsin said as she smiled at him.

Bo noticed how the man was completely lost with his eye on Tamsin's chest. She felt herself become a tad jealous at how obvious he was being while checking out the blonde. Tamsin noticed Bo's stare and she pulled the bartender in for a hug and she kissed his cheek, causing Bo to just roll her eyes.

"It's gonna be a good night then! I'm super busy! Tams you and Alex know where your usual shit is! Come behind and grab what you want, it's all on the house for you two!" He said winking at the blonde's then smiling at Bo and Kenzi.

"UHM WHAT?! ALL ON THE HOUSE?!" Kenzi said as she watched Tamsin hop the bar and start pouring each of them drinks

"Let's just say we have made some connections in our travels" Alex said as she grinned at Tamsin

"Connections huh? That's what the kids calling it these days?" Bo said as she smiled at Tamsin who was handing them their vodka red bulls.

"Call it what you want succu-babe.. it still got us free drinks" Tamsin fired back at the brunette.

"To one hell of a night!" Alex said holding her drink up for a cheers.

They clanked their cups and all took a drink.

"Let the games begin" Tamsin said as she smiled to Bo and the other two women.

From there it was like the combination of alcohol, music, and party scene set a flame loose in the four women. Alex was dancing in the middle of the floor with Kenzi while Bo sat at the bar with Tamsin.

"So are you gonna ask me to dance?" Bo asked as she lightly touched Tamsin's hands.

"Giving in already succu-babe?" Tamsin said with a wink

"Oh so THAT'S how we are playing this?" Bo said, "fine.." she turned to the man sitting beside her and leaned over whispering something in his year. Whatever she said caused the man to smile and nod as he grabbed her hand and lead her out to the dance floor. Tamsin watched as Bo looked over her shoulder to give a quick wink to the blonde.

Alex walked over with Kenzi as they were both laughing. "T! Seriously?! You're gonna let her do that?!" Alex said pushing Tamsin as she hopped the bar to get more liquor for her and Kenzi to chug.

"Don't worry little sis, I'm letting her get warmed up while I plot my counter attack" Tamsin said as she looked around the room "Bingo" she said as she spotted two women who were looking at her.

"Ahhhh, I see where you're going with this.. Smooth T.. Very smooth.." Alex said with an approving grin.

"Wait.. what? What's this move?" Kenzi asked in her confusion.

"Just wait for it short fry.. wait for it.." Tamsin said as she calmly walked to the two women eyeballing her.

Bo glanced over noticing Tamsin had left the bar. Kenzi shook her head and nodded over to where Tamsin was now leaning against the bar, the two attractive women smiling and talking to her. One of the women was rubbing her hands up and down Tamsin's arms, while the other was linking her fingers in Tamsin's belt loop. Bo grinned and nodded as she saw Tamsin look at her and raise an eyebrow.

Bo immediately started grinding up against the man she had pulled to the dance floor. She was taking his hands and placing them on her hips as she arched her back and let the man bring his head into her neck. Tamsin crinkled her nose and grabbed the hands of the two women she was talking to and walked onto the dance floor. She stopped several feet from Bo, never losing the succubus's gaze. Tamsin stood there as the two women started grinding against her. One of them was in front of Tamsin while the other girl pulled herself to the back of Tamsin, rolling her hips into the valkyrie. Bo felt the need to up the game as she used her charm to pull the man in front of her to come and dance with her. Bo now had two men dancing on either side of her.

"It's like they are both trying to be stripper pole's!" Kenzi said causing Alex to lean over laughing.

Tamsin started moving her hips and using her hands to bring the girl in front of her closer. Bo mimicked the motion and pulled the man in front of her closer.

"Damn.. it's like a soft porno right before our eyes.." Alex said with a giggle.

Bo could see that the two girl's aura's were burning hot as they grinded against the valkyrie. This made her smile because she knew the two men dancing with her were feeling the same about her body moving between them.

Tamsin looked over at Bo and licked her lips.. causing the brunette's eyes to flash blue. Tamsin smiled and leaned and said something to the two women then she calmly walked back to the bar. Bo paused and just walked away from the men dancing with her, leaving them stunned and empty handed. She met Tamsin at the bar. Tamsin walked over and began making her and Bo some drinks as Kenzi and Alex just sat there with their jaws dropped.

"I didn't know you could dance valkyrie.." Bo said as she grinned

"There's a lot you don't know about me hot pants.. stick around and I'm sure you'll learn more" Tamsin fired back with a smirk.

Tamsin came back around to the other side of the bar and nudged Alex as the two seemed to be talking quietly.

"Dude Bo-bo that was hot! DAMN GIRL!" Kenzi said as she laughed

"Yeah.. apparently not hot enough though.." she said as she continued to look at Tamsin's back. The shirt showed off her toned muscles perfectly.

"Then up your game succubus!" Kenzi said as she smiled seeing Bo infatuated with the blonde.

"HOW?!" Bo said as she looked at Kenzi.

"I don't know! Get creative succu-slut!" Kenzi said as she took another sip from her drink.

"I might have an idea.." Bo said as she walked off

"Go get 'em tiger!" Kenzi cheered as she watched the succubus walk off

Bo walked over to a table where four men sat talking.. She leaned over and seductively asked, "you boys want a dance?" they all nodded as they stared at the beautiful brunette.

Tamsin and Alex had finished talking and Tamsin glanced over to see the brunette climb up on to the table.. _Not bad succubus.. Not bad at all…_ she thought as she didn't remove her gaze.

Bo started dancing on the table, using the pole to her advantage.. Bo was dipping low, and rolling her hips. She spun around and stared at the blonde, smiling as she noticed Tamsin's aura burning bright.. one of the men leaned forward and stroked Bo's leg as the men sat there practically drooling at the body movements of the succubus.

Alex and Kenzi sat there in shock as they glanced over at Tamsin, they could see he got a little tense when the man leaned forward and touched the dancing brunette, but she took a great and gave the bitchiest smile she could towards Bo, who saw this and raised her eyebrows at the valkyrie. Bo continued to dance, and move her body to the music, never missing a beat. Tamsin looked at Alex and simply nodded with a smile then walked towards the DJ table.

"Did I miss something?" Kenzi asked as she saw Tamsin walk away

"Oh just wait Kenz.. you won't wanna miss THIS show.." Alex said as she and Kenzi sat down at a near by table that was open. Bo hopped off the table and noticed the blonde was gone, she walked over to Alex and Kenzi.

"Where did Tammers go? Did she get jealous of my table dancing and storm out to go pout?" Bo said with a smile as she sat beside Kenzi in the free chair.

"I wouldn't say that exactly…" Alex said as she smiled and nodded towards the DJ table.

The DJ grabbed the mic and lowered the music "Ladies and gentleman! We are in for one hell of a sweet SWEET treat.. our favorite valkyrie has graced us with her presence tonight! Tamsin's in the house yo!" The crowed cheered as the blonde stood beside him with an evil grin and her arms crossed. "T-sin has asked we play a certain song so she can show a special someone some dirty fun… Ya'll ready to see a naughty warrior?!" The DJ said as Tamsin rolled her eyes and pushed him.

A slurry song began to play as a spot light shined on Tamsin. She walked off the stage and the crowd parted like the dead sea as she slowly walked towards the table where Bo, Alex and Kenzi said.

"Holy…" Kenzi started.. as Bo panted and said "shit…"

Alex grabbed Kenzi and the two backed their chairs up giving Bo room to sit there in her chair with plenty of room surrounding her. Tamsin walked up to Bo and immediately straddled her, putting her arms around the brunette's necks. Tamsin began rolling her hips slowly as she watched with a seductive look as Bo gazed up at her completely stunned. Bo watched the valkyrie move her hips slowly, rolling them in to the succubus. Bo's eyes went from looking at the blonde's eyes to her chest.. Bo wanted to rip the shirt off Tamsin right then and there, but she couldn't move her body since she was still in shock. Tamsin took her hand and ran it through Bo's hair as she grabbed the succubus's chin and tilted her head up. Bo looked at Tamsin who still had a seductive face and had to remind herself to breathe. Tamsin leaned forward almost kissing the brunette as she brushed her nose against Bo's. Bo couldn't believe it. She had always known the blonde to be so hardcore, hateful, reserved in some ways… but to publicly torture her with a lap dance.. Bo didn't see it coming.

Tamsin got up and walked around behind Bo, leaning over and rubbing her hands down the front of Bo as she put her lips to Bo's ear and said "I know you have been watching me.. too bad you never got jealous.."

Bo turned her head and said "Trust me.. I did get jealous… I wanted to tear apart everyone who touched you or even looked at you.."

Tamsin forcefully turned Bo's head back facing forward.

Tamsin kept contact with Bo as she walked around in front of her dropping her body low and taking her hands and putting them on Bo's knees.. as Tamsin rolled her hips up, she started sliding her hands up Bo's thighs, causing the succubus to close her eyes and moan. Tamsin rolled her body against Bo's and brought her lips to Bo's earlobe.. "really baby.. then why didn't you make a move.. don't you want me all to yourself.." Tamsin whispered, smirking as she felt Bo tense up and put her hands on her ass.

Bo pulled back as she was heavily breathing.. he eyes the brightest shade of blue the valkyrie had ever seen. Tamsin gave a smirk and quickly dismounted Bo as she then walked over to a guy standing several feet away and started dancing slowly on him, then turning and moving on to the next guy.

Kenzi and Alex stood there with their eyes WIDE OPEN and jaws completely dropped, their expressions matched Bo's.

"DAMN…" Alex said

"UH YEAH.." Kenzi panted out "pretty sure even I'M turned on by that.. who knew Tam Tam could move like that.." She said. Alex and Kenzi looked over at Bo waiting to see what Bo was going to do.

Bo was watching the valkyrie dancing her way down the crowd.. she felt herself becoming outraged at every person who touched the blonde. Tamsin wasn't even looking at her anymore.

All of a sudden it hit Bo like a freight train… _I don't want ANYONE touching her.. THAT is MY valkyrie_ Bo thought. Bo stood up and strutted straight towards Tamsin who was now in the middle of the dance floor grinding on a redhead.

Bo grabbed Tamsin's hand, and spun her around so that the blonde twisted in to her arms. They were centimeters apart looking into each other's eyes. Bo leaned over to the blonde so she was almost kissing her and said "you're mine.." and then out of no where kissed the blonde. Bo could feel Tamsin smiling into her kiss, but she didn't care. She kissed the blonde like she was never going to get to see her again. Bo slid her tongue into Tamsin's mouth and used her hands that were on the blonde's waist to pull her in closer. Tamsin brought her arms up around Bo's neck and they continued to kiss. The crowed started cheering, whistling, and then the DJ put another song on and everyone went back to dancing. To Bo and Tamsin, it felt like they were the only people in the room. They continued pressing their lips against one another, not even thinking about the lack of oxygen.. the tender kiss from Bo was causing the blonde's heart to race.

The kiss finally ended and they both sat there breathing heavily resting their foreheads against one another.

"It's about time.." Tamsin said as she smiled at Bo.

Bo just smiled and leaned back in to kiss her.

Kenzi and Alex stood there in awe at the sight of Bo and Tamsin making out in the middle of the crowed, completely shocked at what just happened. Kenzi reached into her pocket, pulled out a $50 and slapped it in Alex's hand. Neither of them taking their eyes off the two girls STILL kissing in the middle of the floor.

Alex and Kenzi both headed towards the bar and lined up shots. Bo and Tamsin made their way over smiling as they held hands. Bo sat back in the chair and pulled Tamsin in front of her so that she was in-between her legs. Bo leaned over placing soft kisses on the valkyrie's back.

"TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!" Alex said pouring vodka into the shot glasses

"You two practically had succu-sex on the dance floor! Tam Tam where the hell did THAT come from?!" Kenzi asked still in shock of the dancing.

"Told you.. there's a lot you guys don't know about me" she said with a wink

"Well I can't wait to find out more" Bo sweetly said kissing the blonde on the back and tightening her grip around her waist. Tamsin smiled and leaned back putting more of her weight on Bo.

They all grabbed the shots and threw them back. The four stayed at the club for another hour or so, doing shot after shot, laughing, talking and dancing. Except now rather than dancing to make the other jealous, Bo and Tamsin never left each other's side.

As they exited the building they decided to walk back to the crack shack, hoping the fresh air and walk would help prevent the inevitable hell hangover that would surely hit them tomorrow. It was a beautiful cool night.

Alex had her arm around Kenzi and Kenzi had her arm clung to the ember's side as they tried to balance one another. Bo and Tamsin walked slowly behind the two drunk younger girls giggling and talking. Bo reached down and laced her fingers in Tamsin's, grabbing her hand and pulling her in close.

"I'm sorry if I took it to far and upset you.." Tamsin said as she looked over at Bo

"Is the infamous warrior ACTUALLY apologizing to me?" Bo said with a smirk

"Yeah yeah, don't get used to it ass hat" Tamsin said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry too.. you know I would have never kept it going to hurt you.. I figured out from the moment I walked down the stairs and saw you that I would give in" Bo said as she leaned her head on Tamsin's shoulder

"Funny.. because I thought the same thing when I saw you in that blue top with your hair straightened.. It took EVERYTHING in me not to kill each guy and girl who looked at you. I've never been the jealous type but you.. you succubus bring out a new side of me" Tamsin said as she kissed the brunette's forehead.

They looked up at Kenzi and Alex who were about 10 yards in front of them stumbling.

Kenzi and Alex, still clinging to one another now both smoking cigarettes were loudly and horribly singing their rendition of the classic Bill Withers song "Lean On Me" Bo and Tamsin shook their heads beginning to uncontrollably laugh as they listened to them..

_Alex: Lean on mereeee, when you're not strongggggg_

_Kenzi: or when you aren't soberrrrr_

_Alex: I'll be yo friendddddddd_

_Kenzi: Friendsssssss_

_Alex: I'll help carry you homeeeeee_

_Kenzi: Girl carry me homeeeeeee_

_Alex: it won't be long_

_Kenzi: Lawd no it won't be longggggg_

_Alex: Until I'm gonna need someone to leannnnnnn onnnnnn_

_ˆ_Those two will be the death of us" Tamsin said as she wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing

"They're such a mess" Bo shook her head and sighed as she finished laughing.

Kenzi and Alex had disappeared around the corner of the ally.

Tamsin kept walking but was stopped when Bo pulled her hand and yanked her back close to her.

"Tonight made me realize so many things…" she said putting her hand up on Tamsin's cheek

"Me too.. I know I always brush off our mushy heart to heart crap.. but I did realize a lot tonight.. this, US, it's all new to me ya know? Being a valkyrie you never open yourself up to people because you know you'll die and be reborn and complete more missions.. we were taught to ignore emotions.. but everything I've learned in my many lifetimes seems erased the more time I spend with you.. it scares me.. but in a good way.." Tamsin said looking Bo in the eyes

Bo was shocked to hear the blonde actually open up to her about this.. she smiled a sweet smile and leaned forward and kissed Tamsin's lips gently.

Alex and Kenzi were still drunkenly stumbling along until they noticed Bo and Tamsin weren't behind them.

"Wait a minute Kenzi-tron.. where be the skanky duo?" Alex slurred

"Probs makin fae bay-bays on the dumpster in the alley" Kenzi said chuckling at her own joke. Alex started laughing. They suddenly heard two cars come to a screeching halt outside they alley they had just left. They turned to see a women and three men get out of two corvette's, a bright fire red one and a beaming yellow car.. the strangers angrily headed into the alley.

"or not…" Alex said looking at the cars, squinting a bit to attempt to clear up her drunken blur.

"Well that is no bueno.." Kenzi said stumbling forward.

"Think you can drunkenly hot wire a car?" Alex said starring at Kenzi with a grin

"Bitch please, I could do that shit black out drunk" Kenzi said playfully pushing Alex's head

"You hot wire the car and I'll go check on our favorite new slutty couple.. get the car started and we'll meet you" Alex said stumbling forward to head towards the ally

"Get the get away car! Got it chief!" Kenzi said as she put her arm forward to guide her to the cars.

"And Kenz.. get the red one" Alex said as she stopped and looked over her shoulder winking at the Russian girl


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Getting Away

Bo and Tamsin were completely lost in their kiss, they failed to even notice they had been approached by the strangers who parked just outside the ally.

"Well isn't this a sight to see.. the oh so _legendary _valkyrie and the one of a kind slutty little succubus" said a woman's voice.

Bo girls quickly broke away from the kiss turning to see where the voice had come from.

"Zihra?" Tamsin asked as she squinted in the dark trying to see the people who stood in front of them.

"Friends of yours?" Bo asked without taking her stare away from the four people standing yards away from them.

"Oh Tammers.. we are just such close friends.. aren't we darling?" the woman's voiced hissed in the darkness.

"No Bo, these people are definitely not friends.." she quietly said to her succubus as she grabbed Bo's arm and slightly tugged her trying to get the brunette to inch behind her, but the stubborn succubus wasn't budging. "Well Zihra.. it's just freaking fantastic to run in to you.. now what the hell do you want?"

"You're just as charming as I remember Tamsin.." said the voice as she stepped into the street light that hung above them. Bo saw a slender tan woman with black hair, and hazel eyes. "Shame that I have to see your tight sexy ass again under such… interesting circumstances.. but damn if you don't still look sweet as hell" Zihra said with a chuckle.

Bo and Tamsin instinctly took a fighting stance.

"You look like shit.." Tamsin quickly spat at the woman. Zihra hissed and the three men she was with stepped forward. They were all larger men, with guns strapped to their belts.

"Now now Tamsin.. I thought we had something special.. you should be a little nicer.. I'm here on behalf of the Morrigan" Zihra said staring at Bo as if she was burning a hole through the succumbs.

"What, Evony couldn't get off her ass long enough to come find us herself?" Bo asked with a stern tone.

"YOU WILL CALL HER THE MORIGAN YOU DISRESPECTFUL BITCH!" One of the male goons barked at Bo as he stepped closer.

"Call her a bitch one more time big boy and I promise I'll rip your throat out.." Tamsin said.

"Well well succubus, clearly your charms have made Tamsin a soft. Who would have thought a mudereous bounty hunter would have feelings for a little sex demon" Zihra said "now we have come to take you in.. along with your darling little sister and that nasty human you insist on keeping in your company.."

"You can either come with us willingly or we'll take you by force.." state one of the other men as the group of dark fae stepped closer to the two women.

"I never liked a man who tried to force himself on women…" Bo said as her eyes flashed blue. Tamsin immediately started getting prepared to cast her powers of intimidation on the group as her eyes blacked.

"There's the sass we all know and love.." Zirah said as her fingernails lengthened to what looked like metal razors. Then four goons lunged themselves at the women. Zihra and one of the men aimed for Bo, while the other two men tried to attack Tamsin. Tamsin immediately ducked the first attack and did a roundhouse kick to knock the second man back. She started throwing punches, aiming for the men's face.

She glanced at Bo who had kicked the man into the wall knocking him out already. _Atta girl babe.. _Tamsin thought as she smirked. Her smile faded when one of the men hit her in the stomach and knocked her against the dumpster and they continued to try to control the blonde.

"Impressive succubus.." Zihra hissed as she swing her claws at the brunette "you know, I wasn't gonna cut you up too badly considering you're cute.. but the fact you're banging my leftovers leaves a nasty taste in my mouth.." Bo immediately ducked the swipes and kicked Zihra in the back sending her flying a few steps. The woman turned and growled at Bo as she lunged for her again.

"Well I wasn't going embarrass you too badly by kicking your ass but knowing you slept with my _girlfriend _makes me want to enjoy killing you" Bo said as she prepared for the attack.

Tamsin heard Bo call her "girlfriend" and immediately lost her train of thought as she took a punch to the face.

Zihra smirked and spun low grazing Bo's leg with her claws, causing five cuts on the brunette's leg. Bo winced and threw a punch that Zihra dogged as she kicked Bo back into the same dumpster Tamsin was hit against.

Zihra licked the blood from her lips and smiled as she and the two remaining men stood in front of the women eyeing them prepared to enjoy their next moves.

"Mind if I join the party assholes?" Tamsin heard Alex ask from behind them.

"I should have known you'd be close by.." Zihra said as she turned and glanced over her shoulder at the younger blonde carelessly stumbling down the ally "holy shit.. are you drunk?"

"I am shitfaced kitty cat…" Alex said pointing to Zihra "but that doesn't change the fact I can still kick your STD filled ass"

"I'm gonna give you all ONE warning.. either come with us.. or we will happily kill you.." One of the men spoke.

"Oh really? Kill us? Don't think Evony dearest would like that considering she wants us alive to torture dumbasses. You can't kill us. Now be a good little bitch and stop bluffing.." Alex drunkenly slurred as she walked closely.

"Actually.. she told us we only needed two of you.." Zihra said with a smirk "She told us to happily kill whoever causes the most trouble.."

Alex laughed and looked at Tamsin with a grin as she helped Bo to her feet.. All three were ready to fight.

"Psh, good luck figuring out which one of us that is.." Tamsin said as she immediately used her intimidation on one of the men, while Bo pounced on Zihra and Alex threw fire at the other man. The battle had begun. All three were focusing on their opponent. Bo had Zihra pinned and was punching her in the face while Tamsin had her eyes locked on the man who was now on his knees screaming in pain. Alex was aiming her fire at the man who was rolling and dodging to miss every shot.

As Tamsin realized her goon was down, she quickly rushed to help Bo who was no pinned under Zihra who was fighting off Bo's death grip on her forearms.. Bo was doing everything she could to prevent the metal fingernails from stabbing her chest. Zihra had gotten a light graze against Bo's cheek where blood was lightly dripping. Tamsin grabbed Zihra by the hair and yanked her off Bo. Bo shot up quickly and charged the woman kicking her against the wall and draining her chi, making sure not to touch her lips to the woman's. Bo took enough to make the woman week and fall to her knees where Bo landed a kick to Zihra's jaw.

They both looked at Alex who was being straggled against the wall.

"ALEX! What the hell! Light his ass up!" Tamsin yelled as she and Bo rushed to her sister.

"I.. can't… It's not working.." Alex chocked out as she felt the man's grip tighten. Bo picked up a rock on the ground and smashed the guy in the back of the head. Alex fell to the ground panting.

"Thanks succulette" Alex said as she struggled to stand.

"What happened?" Bo asked helping her up

"I don't know, one minute I was throwing fucking fireballs and the next it's like I couldn't create a damn spark.." Alex said with a look of concern on her face. The three glanced over as all four of the henchmen began to stand up with a rage in their eyes. One of the men cracked his neck and his body frosted over.. It reminded Bo of the frost giant that she had once faced.. The other guy began to turn a green tint as his eyes became yellow and he kept on to the dumpster. The final man slowly started to pull his gun out.. Zihra stood there with her claws out and staring Bo down…

"Fuck the orders.. KILL THEM!" Zihra shouted.

"Oh shit.." Bo said as the three prepared themselves for the attack.

Zihra lunged to Bo and they started to dodge each other's attacks. The frost giant was practically drooling as he focused his stare at Alex… For the first time Bo saw fear in the girl's eyes. Tamsin had been pounced on by the reptilian fae and was trying to kick him off her. Bo head butted Zihra back as she rubbed her forehead

"Jesus woman!" Bo said as she felt the repercussions of her attack.

"Aw poor little succubus.." Zihra said with a grin.

Alex had managed to get some fire to form in her palms as she threw fire towards the frost giant. Tactfully placing a fire barrier in front of the man to hold him off. Tamsin darkened her eyes and immediately focused on the attacker..

_You don't have the strength to fight us.. You should really reconsider your next move.. _She spoke in a dark tone as the man stopped.

Alex was standing there in the middle as she saw Bo push Zihra back enough and shove her towards the flames.. Alex immediately started throwing more fire in the direction of the two trying to create a wall they wouldn't cross. Tamsin had the lizard man locked in on her as she punched him in the side of the skull with enough force to hit him in to the wall and he smashed his head. She stumbled over to the other two.

"God how much did we drink? This really shouldn't be this hard…" she said panting as she watched Alex create a fire wall.

They had been so fixated on the three dark fae and their powers they failed to pay attention to the one goon with a gun.

Bo looked over and saw that the man had his gun aimed at Alex..

"ALEX!" Bo screamed as Tamsin whipped her head around to see the gun pointed at the ember.

POW! Tamsin and Bo had both shut their eyes at the sound of the gun stopping their movements from towards Alex..

As Tamsin opened her eyes she was stunned to see Alex standing there, her body once again covered in bright blue flames.. Bo looked with amazement.. they could see the bullet in the woman's stomach but it wasn't hurting her..

Alex stood there spinning in a circle looking at her stomach, then twisting her head around to try to look at her lower back.. if this wouldn't have been such a terrifying moment it would have been considered comical the way she was drunkenly spinning around trying to see where she was shot. The bullet seemed to be melting in the blue flames..

"Holy shit.. DO YOU GUYS SEE THIS SHIT?!" Alex said with a laugh.. the girl looked like a blue fire in the shape of a small woman.. "DUDE IT'S MELTING… it kinda tickles.." she said giggling.

"What the fuck Alex?!" Tamsin said still starring in disbelief..

"YOU!" Alex said looking at the man who shot her.. "YOU SHOT ME!" She said approaching the man who was just as shocked as she was.. Alex reached down and grabbed the man by the throat.. The man screamed as he could feel his flesh burning from the fire touch of the woman.

"Alex! That's enough.." Tamsin said trying to spare the man's life.. she normally wouldn't have minded killing someone who just attacked them but with all the issues they had with the Morrigan right now, blood shed was the last thing they needed to add..

"Anyone need a ride?! HOLY SHITBALLS ALEX!" Kenzi screamed stepping out of the drivers side of the red corvette..

Alex threw the man across the firewall she created and her blue flames quickly vanished and she returned to her normal state.

"What the hell took you so long?!" Alex said as the three of them ran towards Kenzi.

"Dude.. hot wiring a car when you're this drunk is a challenge.." Kenzi said as she let Bo and Tamsin into the back of the car and she hopped in the passengers seat. Alex slid into the drivers side and cranked the music.. looking back at the four dark fae who were now both shocked and enraged at what just happened.

"GET THEM!" Zihra said as she pushed the dumpster over the flames to give them a bridge to climb over. Alex smiled, and politely threw her middle finger up out the window as she burned rubber squealing tires out of the lot.

"What the hell happened back there?" Kenzi asked as they were accelerating down the empty street.

"Hell if I know.. one minute I'm kissing Bo, the next four random ass fae are trying to jump us and told us to come with them.." Tamsin said looking out the back window.

"Well they weren't TOO random apparently" Bo said with a smirk to Tamsin

"I'll explain that later.. right now I think we should focus on the fact that there's a yellow corvette following us.

"Car chase… these fools are just trying to turn me on.." Alex said with a grin as she shifted the gears and sped up.

Music blasting and going nearly 80 down the strip the girls were all looking back at the car following them.

"Dude.. how did YOU end up getting in the drivers seat?" Kenzi asked as she hiccuped

"No one else hopped in the driver's seat so I elected myself" Alex said as shifted the car again to gain speed. "Although now I seem to be regretting that choice.. I'm seeing like two roads.."

"Alex.. don't fucking kill us.." Tamsin growled as she fumbled to find her seat belt. She smacked Bo to put hers on too.

"I'm kidding T.. loosen up" Alex said as she glanced in the rearview mirror and gave a wink.

The car to a sudden right hand turn, sending all the girls flying into the window. Bo landed in Tamsin's lap and couldn't help but smile up at the blonde.

"You okay babe?" Tamsin asked as she wiped some of the blood from Bo's cheek.

"Never better" Bo quickly said.

Alex suddenly sped into an empty lot, turned the lights off and they all ducked. The yellow car sped by and the four sat back up.

As they opened the door they stepped out and sat on the ground looking at the stolen car and catching their breath.

"So much for a NORMAL night out huh?" Tamsin said as she huffed.

"Eh.. so maybe it wasn't the normal night we had in mind.. but at least we had something good come out of it" Bo said as she glanced at Tamsin who was smiling.

Alex had a cut on her lip and bruises around her neck. Bo's leg was cut on her thigh, and she had small cuts on her face. Tamsin had a deep cut on her forehead and a few other bruises.

"Who needs normal?" Kenzi finally said breaking the silence. "I mean let's be real.. we got all sexy dressed up, went to a badass dark club and actually had a good time, we're all WASTED, Bo and Tamsin finally pulled their heads out of their ass and realized that they should probs just date already, Alex and I explored our musical talents, ya'll had a fae brawl while I used my street skills, and we stole a car.. Like seriously, when we.. well when I'M 50 and saggy, I'm gonna look back on this and tell my grandkids this shit and die laughing. We aren't normal guys. We are probably the furthest thing from it.. but is that really so bad?"

All three of the other women just starred at Kenzi who was comically sprawled out on the asphalt saying all of this with her eyes shut and a smile on her face.

"Well damn Shakespere.. how poetic of you" Bo said as she giggled at her besties current state.

"Alright kiddos I think it's time we leave.. we're literally sitting here drunk in public with the Morrigan's stolen car.." Tamsin said as she stood up holding a hand out to Bo. Bo stood up and pulled Kenzi up. Alex sat there for a minute quietly.. Tamsin looked at her and helped her up.. but Alex was still just standing there just looking at the car with a serious face..

"You alright little sis..?" Tamsin said

"I don't know T…" Alex said finally turning to let her eyes meet Tamsin's.. "What happened to me back there.. like what the hell does Evony want with the four of us.. I just have a bad feeling shit is about to hit the fan and some how with ALL of our wonderful luck were are in the eye of this crap fest.. I just.. I don't know.." Tamsin put her arm around her sister.

"Don't stress about anything just yet alright? For all you know Evony probably just wanted to beat this shit out of us for blowing up her compound and all the other shit we put on her plate.. it could be nothing. As for your powers we'll get it fixed later with Trick. You just spent years locked up being tortured.. you need to just breathe and relax.. that bad feeling you're having is probably the deadly amount of liquor in your body" she ended with a smirk. Alex smiled back and rolled her eyes. The four began to walk off..

"What do we do about the little issue of hot red evidence we're walking away from.." Bo asked as they turned..

"Little sis.. wanna take care of that? I'm sure Evony will LOVE the gesture" Tamsin added with a grin.

"Gladly.." Alex said as the fire formed in her eyes.. she flicked her wrist as fire blazed in her hand and she threw fire at the car, sending the sports car up in flames.

"Aw guys a bon fire" Kenzi said opening her eyes just wide enough to see the fire and smile..

"Come on Kenz.." Alex said rolling her eyes and taking hold of the small russian girl.

Once back at the house, Alex had Kenzi draped over her back. The human's feet dragging on the floor as Alex held Kenzi's hands tightly over her shoulder's. Kenzi was snoring and drooling all over her back..

"Night bitches.. Congrats on the dance floor porno and growing a pair" Alex said with a smirk "feel free to be as loud as you'd like tonight, I have a feeling Kenzi and I will be passed the hell out until noon.. oh, and YOU'RE WELCOME!"

Bo and Tamsin smiled..

"Thank you Alex.." Bo said as she walked over and kissed the young blonde on the cheek.

"Night you little shit" Tamsin said as she nodded towards Alex. The door to the girls room shut and within seconds you could hear them both flop on the bed.

"Well succubus.. it looks like it's just you and I now.." Tamsin said giving a grin to the brunette

"Mmm is that so.." Bo said as she stepped closer to the valkyrie gently grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the staircase.

"Oh are we going to bed already?" Tamsin said as she raised her eyebrows..

"Oh babe.. I'm not taking you upstairs for sleep.." Bo said in a seductive tone as she turned and walked upstairs. The blonde was left speechless as she watched the succubus slowly climb the stairs, Bo turning and looking back over her shoulder.. feeling the woman's eyes on her, Bo undid her belt walking up the stairs.. sliding it out of it's loops and dropping it at the top of the stairs as she looked down at Tamsin who was in awe..

"Well.. are you coming up here or do I need to start without you?" that was all Bo had to say as the blonde reacted by quickly rushing up the stairs.

Evony's phone rang.

"What?… Are you shitting me.. You let them get away? How the hell did they get away?… THEY DID WHAT?!.. No.. I SAID NO! Clearly you've done enough.. I'll handle this"

_Well played ladies.. well played.._ she thought to herself as she dialed a number on her phone.

"I think it's time you and I had a little chat.. Come by my new office tomorrow Blood King.. and don't be late.."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Uncovering A Valkyrie's Mysteries

Tamsin came busting into Bo's bed room in nothing short of a clumsy stumble nearly tripping and falling flat on her face. Bo was already in bed with the covers pulled up covering her chest slightly. Bo couldn't help but giggle at how adorable the blonde looked coming in to the room like there was a fire on her heels.

"That was just oh so sexy Valkyrie.." Bo said as she giggled and watched Tamsin look at her like she was the most astounding creature on the planet.

"Yeah.. definitely not my smoothest entrance.. but at least you know that I'm determined.." Tamsin said as she grinned and slowly approached the bed.

"You're precious.." Bo said as she slowly grabbed the blonde's wrist and pulled her onto the bed.

"Just for you succubus.. just for you" Tamsin said with a smile as she looked into the brunette's eyes and slowly crawled on top of Bo. Bo slowly laid back and she could feel her nerves rising as she slowed her breathing.

Bo's head touched the pillow and she smiled as Tamsin brought her hand up gently stroking Bo's cheek and the visible scratches that were left from their back alley encounter.

"Are you okay? Do you need to heal?" Tamsin asked as she looked at the wound.

"It's a scratch babe.. I'll be fine.. but we should probably do something about that cut on your head" Bo said looking up and bringing her hand to the blonde's wound.

"Sweetheart, I'm a warrior.. I can deal with a small cut and some bumps and bruises.." she said with a confident smirk.

"Still.. I bet I can take care of that for you" Bo said in a low voice as she slowly leaned forward pressing her lips gently on Tamsin's. The kiss was soft and tender as she slowly moved her lips against the blonde's. After spending a few minutes kissing Tamsin, Bo pulled back and gave Tamsin some chi.. the flow of gold entered the blonde who closed her eyes and moaned as Bo watched the cut close on her forehead.

"Oh my gosh that actually worked!" Bo said in a shocked tone

Tamsin laughed, "well duh succubus, it's kinda part of your little sex demon abilities.. but you didn't have to do that.. you need to save your chi for your body to heal."

"I think you can take care of that for me right?" Bo said with a grin "but seriously I'm shocked that worked on you…"

Tamsin scrunched her eyebrows in a bit of confusion, "why? Has it not worked on me before?"

"Yeah actually.. when you were shot outside the compound when you stupidly enough jumped into a bullet for me and went all suicidal hero on me" Bo said with a smirk.

"Really? You tried to give me chi after that?" Tamsin said as she tilted her head awaiting the brunette's response.

"Yeah I took it from the guard who shot you but when I tried it just flowed back in to him.. that's when I freaked and dragged you back here and called Casey to come fix you up.. You are the only person that's never worked on.." Bo said as she was still looking at the dried blood on the valkyrie's head

"Well, that's probably because I was at the end of my life cycle.. with a valkyrie, when we begin to die and we hit a certain point there's nothing that will save us, it's just how it's meant to be. We are born, we fight, we serve, and we die.. then repeat the process over until our last life.." Tamsin said with a grin.

"So can I ask you something…" Bo said with a slight hint of concern in her voice "if this is your last life how long.. like will you.."

"Don't worry succulette, I'm still a powerful fae, and with my last life cycle we receive our powers in full… if you're a valkyrie with decent strength and power you will live a couple hundred of years, but if you're a great warrior with an immense amount of strength and power you could live a couple thousand years" Tamsin said as she saw the relief that began to overcome Bo's face, "so you can stop worrying, I won't be going anywhere anytime soon.." the blonde leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Bo's lips.

Bo pulled her in and deepened the kiss, she pulled back slightly so their lips were barely touching and murmured "Good.. because now that you're reborn and here I don't want you gone…" she pulled Tamsin back in for another kiss.

Tamsin could feel her body, that was now juiced up and on a bit of a high, tense up and her heart began to race as she savored the taste of the succubus on her lips. Tamsin leaned back and smiled as Bo reached up and slowly pulled Tamsin's top off.. she then reached down and undid the blonde's pants and slid them down low enough for the valkyrie to kick them off..

"I think you need to climb under the covers.. I'm sure it's a little chilly.." Bo said with a grin as she looked up and down at the blonde's incredible body.

"Oh really? Is that your way of sweet talking me into sex succubus" Tamsin said with a grin, attempting to tease the brunette.

"Maybe.." Bo said with a grin

Tamsin rolled her eyes and climbed under the sheets, her first instinct was to tease Bo, but that losing battle was inevitable. As soon as Tamsin felt Bo's warm skin against hers she felt herself become intensely turned on. She shivered as she pressed her body against Bo. Bo simply smiled and kissed the blonde's neck as she reached her hand around and unhooked Tamsin's bra. Tamsin instantly moaned as the bra fell forward and she moved her arms to allow the bra to be thrown to the floor. Bo continued to kiss down the blonde's neck as she slowly moved her hands lower to slide off the valkyrie's under ware.. Bo chuckled as she felt Tamsin quickly kick them off and climb on top of Bo.

"In a hurry valkyrie" Bo said with a smirk as she could see how the blonde's arousal was beginning to hit new heights.

"I've had to watch you all night.." Tamsin said leaning down and kissing Bo "Watch other guys touch you.." kissing her again "and other women looking you up and down.." with a final kiss "I have been waiting for this.. for the chance to touch you.. all night" she said as she smiled, clearly out of breath.

"Well I'm all yours Tamsin.." Bo said leaning up enough to pull Tamsin back in for their lips to clash together.

Bo moaned as Tamsin's hands slid gently down her side and hit her hips.. Tamsin moved her kisses to Bo's neck, and slowly went down to the brunette's collarbone.. Tamsin slowly moved her hands to Bo's clit.. she smiled as she could feel how wet Bo was.

"Wow succubus.." Tamsin murmured in-between kisses on Bo's chest. Bo couldn't help but moan from the touch of the blonde's lips.

"Like you said earlier.. I had to sit there all night and watch everyone all over you.. then your shocking little lap dance.. I mean.. you should take it as a compliment" Bo said as she had her eyes closed in pleasure.

"Oh I do babe, I do" Tamsin said as she kissed Bo's stomach. Bo felt as though she couldn't breath as she felt the heat of the blonde's breath on her core. Tamsin's fingers slowly going in and out of Bo as she leaned forward and slowly licked Bo's clit.

"Oh my God Tamsin.. yes…" Bo moaned as she felt herself beginning to lose control from the blonde's touch. "Please don't stop.."

Bo moved her hips forward to increase the contact on her clit with Tamsin's tongue.

Tamsin continued to move slow.. she wanted to make this different.. she didn't want to have rough and wild sex with Bo tonight.. she wanted to make passionate love. Which, was a first in Tamsin's life. She had never made love to someone before.. all of her sexual adventures prior had been one night stands or _quick fucks_.. they never meant anything. But this.. this was special to her.

Bo noticed how gentle, caring, and affectionate the blonde was being and it made her heart flutter. Tamsin continued with slow, long licks to Bo's clit still moving her fingers into Bo with deep, slow and gentle thrusts. Bo's moans grew louder with each movement of the valkyrie's fingers.

"Yes.. Mmm yes.. that feels so good.." Bo moaned as she felt herself coming closer to a breath taking orgasm. Tamsin continued with her slow movements of her fingers, but moved her mouth back up to Bo's chest. She slowly licked the brunette's nipple with gentle strokes. She could feel Bo beginning to tighten around her. The slow deep thrusts were getting closer to causing Bo to come.

Noticing that Bo was about to hit her peak, Tamsin used her free hand to slide it behind Bo's back and gently pulling her up into a kiss as she kept thrusting. The kisses were deep and passionate. Bo slid her tongue over Tamsin's and moaned as she could taste herself on the valkyrie's mouth. Bo's moans turned Tamsin on more than anything. She kissed Bo and slid her tongue gently over the brunette's before pulling back then used her hand around Bo's back to pull her close and rest her forehead on Bo's. Bo let out a loud moan as she took her hands and put them on the blonde's cheek and smiled as she began to pull chi slowly from Tamsin. She felt herself come as she was pulling Tamsin's chi, but was also shocked at how loudly the blonde moaned at the same point.. it was as if she had come at the same time. The taste of Tamsin's chi was mind blowing. BO still couldn't figure out what it was that made it so powerful and sweet. It was like being on a permanent high each time she pulled chi from her.. the effects of it.. the strength and the amount that it would heal even her deepest wounds was beyond belief. Bo stopped after a minute fearing she hurt the blonde.

Bo quickly pulled back looking at Tamsin with fright, "I am SO SORRY! I didn't mean to take that much! I should have stopped soon…" Before Bo could finish she was cut off by the blodne kissing her again and smiling.

"Bo.. it's alright. I honestly don't feel like you took any.. it's like you pulling chi from me doesn't drain me like it use to.. Each time you have done it I feel fine after, even when you adorably freak out thinking you've hurt me.. It's like yeah you pull chi from me but it doesn't hurt, it actually kinda tickles" Tamsin said with a giggle.

"I just don't understand.. with everyone I have EVER taken chi from, even someone like Dyson with so much strength.. it always hurts them and leaves them weak.. but not you.." Bo said looking at the blonde in disbelief.

"I don't get it either.. maybe it's because I'm reborn and I have my full power and it's more than either of us thought..?" Tamsin said as she laid down beside Bo.

"Maybe.. I'll ask Trick about it later.. Did you.." Bo said with a smirk as she looked at Tamsin.

"Yes!" Tamsin said as she was still slightly panting "I totally came the same time you did.. I mean I was already wet from being inside you and the more you got turned on the more I felt myself just.. I don't know.. and then when you pulled the chi from me it was like I couldn't hold it in anymore, I came.."

Bo giggled and turned red.

"Yeah yeah.. shut up succubus, that's never happened before!" Tamsin said rolling her eyes. Tamsin glanced at the clock and noticed it was around 4:45.. "Are you tired?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"No.. after chi like that I'm definitely not thinking sleep.. why.. are you ready for round two?" Bo asked as she leaned over and kissed the blonde.

"As much as I would love that.. I actually have something different in mind.." Tamsin said with a smirk. "Come on succu-slut.. throw on some sweats and follow me"

Bo was a tad confused, but got up and put on sweat pants and a tight blue tshrit that were laying near her bed. Tamsin smiled and slid on some baggy grey sweat pants and a green hoodie she had.. Tamsin leaned over and grabbed a blanket and took Bo by the hand.

As they went outside, Tamsin walked around the side of the building and smiled as she climbed up the fire escape, stopping on each level to help Bo up. When they reached the top of the roof Bo smiled in amazement. The view was astonishing.

"I never knew this even existed.." she said still looking around.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you spend all your time in the bed room.." Tamsin said with a smile as she walked over and sat down "come have a seat with me succubus, we're gonna be cheesy and watch the sun rise and shit.."

"Ah, you're such a romantic and _shit_" Bo said laughing at the blonde being romantic yet sarcastic and bitchy all at once.

"Yeah I know.. just don't tell anyone.. I can't have my image tainted by you telling everyone I can actually be kinda cute.." Tamsin said throwing the blanket around her and Bo as Bo cuddled up beside her. "I figured we could come up here and talk and everything.. actually spend a _normal_ moment together.. and as much as I adore having you naked in the bed.. I figured this would be more sentimental and junk"

"Well it's very sweet and a phenomenal idea valkyrie.." Bo said kissing Tamsin's cheek.

"So what are we.. like what is this.. I hate to be blunt about it and if you still don't know what you want I totally understand and all you have to do is something and I'll give you all the time in the world. I know you've been through hell with your love life and I'm not trying to rush anything.. hell I don't even know anything about relationships, I've never been in one so God knows I'm probably gonna fuck things up and I…" noticing Tamsin was rambling from her nerves she stopped the rant by kissing Tamsin's lips.

"Well.. is the big, badass, hardcore Valkyrie warrior asking me to be her girlfriend?" Bo said with a grin as she mocked the blonde.

"What.. I.. Well.. I mean.. I.." Tamsin started to freak out but before she could form a sentence Bo smiled from ear to ear and quickly said "YES!" Tamsin, still partially freaking out stopped and just looked at her with confusion, amazement, and disbelief.

"Yes?" she asked looking into Bo's eyes.

"Yes Tamsin.. yes" Bo said smiling and pulling her in for a kiss. "I was waiting to see if you were going to ask. I figured tonight kinda sealed the deal and showed us a side of us that we had been ignoring.. but one clearly everyone else noticed. There's something between us, and we would be stubborn and stupid to ignore it.. Granted I'm not ready for another love train wreck.. but if we take things slow.. I think this could be something amazing.." Bo said as she put her head on Tamsin's shoulders.

"Well considering this is my first relationship and I'm probably gonna mess up a million times.. slow sounds perfect to me.." Tamsin said as she tried to slow her heart rate.

"Oh honey, I've been in two relationships and I mess up all the time.. I don't think you have to worry about that one.. we will just take things slow. We have to talk and communicate though.. both Dyson and Lauren have lied to me and kept things from me and that's what cut the deepest.. you're the hardest person for me to read, and you're such a mystery to me which scares me but it also intrigues me and pulls me in. I wanna know everything about you.. I want to be open and honest with each other and not have you building up these walls with me that take forever to break.." Bo said pulling her head up and looking at Tamsin.

"It's gonna be hard for me to open up to you and not build up walls.. that's all I know and what I have been taught and trained to do. But the one thing I have always been is honest with you and that's something that will never change. No matter if it isn't what you want to hear I will forever be blunt.. honest.. and kinda bitchy but that comes with the territory.." Tamsin said with a smirk "I'll work on being more open about my past and expressing my mushy feelings and shit though.. promise" Bo rolled her eyes.

"Rule number one, stop referring to things in our relationship as shit!" she said playfully pushing Tamsin who smiled..

"Ah so we are laying down some ground rules then huh? Okay rule number two.. if I'm not around and you're hurt or hungry and you need to feed.. DO IT!" Tamsin said with a smile.

"Uhm wait.. what?" Bo said as she looked totally shocked by this rule. Considering her other two relationships had rules of who NOT to feed off this was new territory for her.

"I mean do I want you romping that succubus body around with other people? Hell no.. but do I want you bleeding and dying? Fuck no. I sure as hell don't want a hungry succu-bitch either so if you're hungry and need to feed, do it. I don't care who from, there are no restrictions, just save your heart for me and I'll be happy.." She said kissing Bo on the lips.

"I think this relationship is going to work out pretty perfectly.. you're not doing bad for your first time.." Bo said with a smile.

"Eh.. I've seen that shit.. stuff.. in all the crappy love movies Kenzi made me watch while I was growing up.." she said with a smirk. "We can work on more rules later, but for now the communication thing is going pretty well if I do say so myself.."

"It is.. so as for you opening up about your past.." Bo said as she looked at the blonde.

"Well I have a couple lifetimes of stuff Bo so it's a hell of a lot to just openly spill" she said with a laugh "but I tell you what.. you can ask me any question you want, as many as you want, about anything in the world and I'll answer them openly and honestly.. deal?"

"Deal.." Bo said with a smile "I've definitely got some questions ready for you.. wait, this isn't just for like right now on the roof right, like does this apply for all the time?"

"Yes succu-babe this applies for all the time, if a question pops into your head just ask" Tamsin said snuggling closer to Bo.

"Alright well I certainly have some questions for you now, if you're up to it.." Bo asked preparing herself to ask just some of the millions of questions she had for her new girlfriend.

"Hit me sweet cheeks" Tamsin smirked as she glanced over at the beautiful brunette she now called her own.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Finally Getting Answers

"So Zihra…" Bo said with a smirk as she leaned against Tamsin.

"How did I know that was going to be your first question?" the blonde replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Well when my new _girlfriend's _ex tries to rip my body to shred with long ass metal claws that grow from her finger nails.. it makes you wonder" Bo said with a slight chuckle.

"Zihra was NOT an ex.. she and I have worked together on a few cases and I've ran in to her a few times in battle. During the Trojan War she was there fighting with me.. and let's just say that when there's down time in a battle.. You _explore_ some extracurricular activities to buy time. So on the cold and quiet nights she would find her way to my tent and we would have some fun. Well one night she came in and I was.. _entertaining_.. one of the male commanding officers.. She got pissed and stormed out.." Tamsin said as she looked at Bo who had a shocked face with a slight grin.

"Wow so you were a war whore?" Bo said as she started to chuckle.

"Don't you judge me. It was boring when I wasn't killing people so I had to pass the time.." Tamsin said rolling her eyes "ANYWAY.. the next day we were preparing for battle. We marched off and were ambushed. We were fighting to the death at this point, I had an assignment to keep a certain princess, who I am sure you know from the history books, alive and carry the dead solders who fell during the war to Vahalla. I looked over and Zihra was being attacked by three guards, she was losing.. she looked at me but I couldn't break my fight to save her, my orders were clear, let others die but keep myself alive to ensure that Helena didn't die. After all of our attackers were dead, I walked to Zihra who was in pretty bad shape just looking at me. She was pissed that I chose to follow my orders and ignored her being attacked. She said she thought we were 'something special' and that she deserved my love and bond and all that shit. Bitch got clingy."

"So you chose to follow through with your mission than rush to save her and she holds a slight grudge because she fell for you and you were romping around in the sheets with some guy and it broke her heart?" Bo asked.

"Yeah pretty much.. What can I say, I'm just oh so irresistible.." Tamsin said with a smirk "but I knew she wasn't my warrior, my one, so there was no way in hell I was bonding with the crazy bitch"

"Which brings me to my second question.. what's the Valkyrie bond? I have heard it before but Trick didn't know much about it so he couldn't really help fill in the blanks…" Bo said trying to prevent her from telling Tamsin that she and Kenzi heard the sister's conversation about Tamsin and her bond.

"Well no one knows the full extent of the bond except for Valkyrie's and the warriors they bond with.. it's meant to be a secret because it exposes our weakness and creates the ultimate form of vulnerability.. it's only happened a few times throughout the entire existence of my race.." Tamsin said looking at Bo.

"If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to, it sounds like you're playing this one close to your heart.." Bo said trying to give Tamsin a way out, but in reality the suspense was killing her.

"You wanna know all about me, I promised to tell you.. Get comfortable succubus and try to keep up with this.." Tamsin replied as she took a deep breath preparing to explain her most sacred secret and the mystery of her guarded heart…

_When the Valkyrie race was first created there was a point in educating us to ignore love, guard our hearts, and focus on loyalty. Valkyrie's are warriors.. the fiercest, the proud, the deadly. Love will get you killed.. that's the first thing we are all taught as children. Our mentors tell us horror stories of Valkyrie's consumed in lust and 'love' and they turn their backs in battle to be slaughtered and never reborn._

_Knowing that Valkyrie's were also people.. fae.. of course we have emotions like others. We just spend years surpressing the feelings that other's thrive off. Love. Love is like a sin. But, with a Valkyrie still having emotions the capability to love is still there. The most sacred thing to a Valkyrie is her powers, her strength, her abilities, and her life. We are often viewed as selfish and conceited.. which is true to an extent. Valkyrie's care for their jobs, we follow orders, we never choke.. we get our assignments complete.. we bring death with us as we carry souls to the afterlife and fight to prevent the death of those with a greater purpose. _

_Not being able to fall in love creates a shield for us. We are taught to be excellent fighters, we have great powers of intimidation and fear, we never get sick, we heal rapidly, we know what we are capable of and we embrace that. We are meant for greatness. We bask in our glory and use each opportunity we can to fight against greater forces and accept nothing but victory. Our lives are long and lonely, but we thrive on the feeling of success. _

_The first day of training when we are children we are taught to memorize our creed: _

_I am the harbinger of death, I am a warrior, I embody the ultimate strength, great power. I will fight for the reasons I hold dear. I will never fall and allow for tears. My life is long yet very short. To be reborn and accept our challenges. Pick up your sword, grip it tight, reach within you and savor your might. Don't let your heart grow weak, hush the words it wishes to speak. Open your wings and accept the pain, knowing what you soon shall gain. Soar through the clouds with determination in sight, go now brave Valkyrie and take flight._

_It's what we tell ourselves when we are scared, worried, or need strength. The Valkyrie sisterhood is your anchor. We are bounty hunters, soldiers and so much more. With each new life we are given something to live for, to fight for.. It's what we do. We are the strongest fae, yet we are such a mystery because any sign of weakness will be used against us. We can die, we feel pain, we have felt torture… yet we are reborn with the same mentality of doing what we have to in order to fulfill our predestined greatness._

_With all of that said, our hearts can either be our strongest assists or it becomes our demise. A Valkyrie's heart chooses a warrior, we have no control over this, it's life, it's what makes us human and fae. You can't strip anyone of love and feelings. A Valkyrie is given a choice. When her heart chooses a warrior she can make a bond with him. If the warrior is dying, in danger, or is in a situation where they cannot be saved, the Valkyrie can initiate a bond. Though nearly all Valkyrie's ignore their feelings and heart and decline to bond with anyone to prevent their weakness.. It can happen. It's the greatest gift we can give someone. We can bond with someone who's human or fae, our hearts choose the person and for that it makes it nearly impossible to ignore. It's fate. _

_When we bond with someone it can be either something great and powerful… or it can get us killed. We must first fall for the warrior… The Valkyrie must truly love the person.. If it's not then both the Valkyrie will die a painful death. It's said that we will know, like we will feel if we love that person and if it's the person our hearts have chosen. If the warrior is not 'the one' but the Valkyrie still loves them and cares for them the bond can still form, it just won't be as powerful as a bond with true love._

_With a true love Valkyrie bonding.. there is an obvious sign in both the warrior and the Valkyrie when the bond is ready to be formed and when it is a sign that the destined and true love have been created.. I don't know what it is considering I've never seen it happen. But people say that the sign is breathtaking and that it opens the door for the bond to be formed. There has never been a true love bond.. the ones that have formed in history were ones where the Valkyrie fell in love with a dying warrior or they were fooled by the warriors desire for power. But a true love bond is said to be like opening the heavens. True love bonds are unbreakable. True love bonds are two destinies that form as one._

_This bond literally fuses you for life. Not literally like conjoined twins and shit but mentally and emotionally. The bond creates a massive growth in your powers and abilities. You become stronger, faster, and more of a threat to anyone around you. The strength of your powers and abilities as well as your love for one another will determine just how much of an increase in the power of the bond. No one can predict just how powerful a bonded couple will be, but they said the strongest bonds create a strong couple that is virtually unstoppable. The bond allows you to do many things between one another, I don't know all of the specifics because no one who bonded is around anymore, but it's said to do things like allow you when the other is in pain.. when you feel pain your partner will feel the pain and know when you're in danger._

_Usually the Valkyrie enters the bond knowing that it's giving away her heart to someone else, and although it must be true love.. there is a possibility of the warrior finding someone else they desire. Which has happened in the past.. there was a Valkyrie who chose a warrior and their love lasted for a long time.. but one day the warrior's eyes caught sight of a beautiful woman and chose to be with her. It broke the Valkyrie's heart.. she ended up dying in a battle because her mind was focused on the loss of the one she loved to a mere mortal._

_With the positives that the bond creates, and like I said I don't know the full extent of the bond and what it forms between the pair.. it's said to be a remarkable and historic thing to witness and experience.. However there are negatives with this bond, which is why nearly ALL Valkyrie's refuse to bond.._

_When a Valkyrie and warrior bonds, it changes their lives forever. If the warrior dies, the Valkyrie dies.. both get to live in Vahalla with all of their glory and are well respected. HOWEVER, if the Valkyrie dies, the warriors life continues and the warrior is incapable of finding another true love. The warrior can be with other people but they'll always have an emptiness in their heart and soul from where the bond was. The Valkyrie is meant to protect the warrior, so if the warrior dies because of a Valkyrie's neglect to protect and fight for them, or if there is ever a chance the Valkyrie kills the warrior for ANY reason.. the Valkyrie's death is painful and said to be torture..The bond makes you vulnerable, weak in the sense you'll risk your life for your lover without hesitation. _

_When you bond with someone you become THEIR Valkyrie.. and they become YOUR warrior. It's a gift and a curse. If everything plays out perfectly, which in this fae-d up world we know things never do. It's said to be an amazing reward in the afterlife with the one you love. But the slightest issue with the bond and the couple can cause heartbreak that you can't escape. The Valkyrie gives her heart for true love but knows that the warrior may find another, the Valkyrie will sacrifice herself for her love knowing that they'll be left with an empty pit in their heart, the warrior accepts this bond knowing they'll gain power, strength and protection but also the love of someone who can be.. well I mean look at me.. bitchy, cold, unpredictable, deadly, ill tempered.. flawed if you will. There's a lot of baggage. _

_A Valkyrie's bond is legendary. Many warriors crave the love of a Valkyrie and the bond for selfish reasons like ultimate power and control. Valkyrie's run from the bond because they are literally giving their heart and soul to someone, you're ignoring all you've been taught and exposing the things we were meant to surpress and ignore. _

_Bond with a weak warrior and you'll die.. Bond with a powerful warrior and it could be for the wrong reasons. For the warrior if they bond with a weak Valkyrie they won't gain enough power to fight the dangers and threats that present themselves. The bond beams from the two partners. Others are notified of the bond and envy the strength and desire the power. It puts a target on the warrior and the Valkyrie._

_To be bonded you must have an elder Valkyrie, a king, a blade that's blessed with holy water, the love must be there in it's purest form, the Valkyrie must have fallen, and the warrior must accept the Valkyrie's love. The bonding is said to be painful, and could potentially kill the Valkyrie if her heart fights the feelings while the ceremony is happening and the bond is beginning to form._

_If the warrior kills the Valkyrie the warriors soul is damned. The Valkyrie is then cast out of Vahalla for eternity for bonding with them.. It's like you get so much power and strength and you have the chance to experience love but there are so many things that could hurt you. It's a destined love, a true love, but there are many obstacles that come with it. _

_The powers and effects of the bonding don't happen instantly, and they progress as the bond grows and the intensity is based on the love between the Valkyrie and the warrior. _

_I've never bonded with anyone, hell I thought people were stupid for doing it. It's only happened like 4 times in history and it didn't live well for any of them.. It's terrifying for a Valkyrie.. many warriors don't understand the severity of it and the commitment of this, they just know they gain power and knowing the power that can come from it makes warriors 'fall' for Valkyrie's.. but it's so much more than that. It's a love that grows, that never dies, a love that should be pure and true. It's a mystery to me still even after all these lifetimes and the legends I have heard.. but even more so of a mystery to anyone who isn't a Valkyrie. _

Tamsin finally finished talking and glanced at Bo who sat there in complete awe.

"I think that's the most I have EVER heard you talk…" Bo said as she grinned. "So the bond is literally you choosing a warrior and giving your heart to them for eternity.. Do you fall in love once and only once?"

"Yep.. A Valkyrie is considered 'fallen' after she finds her warrior and you choose whether to accept it and embrace the bond or you can choose to run from it in fear of experiencing emotions and love. As a Valkyrie you fall in love once, and ONLY once.." Tamsin said as she had a look of worry and fear in her eyes.

"And you haven't…" Bo asked timidly.

"Bitch, this is my first RELATIONSHIP.. you really think I've bonded with some rando?" Tamsin said with a giggle.

"Well no but I mean have you ever thought about it.. I mean like you said, the Valkyrie can choose a warrior who may not be 'their one' if they care about them and they can initiate a bond.." Bo asked with a hint of hesitation.

"Nope, there hasn't been a single moment I have ever considered bonding. I've always followed protocol and stuck to my cold ass heart and emotions. I never let people in. I've seen millions of people die, carried thousands of souls to Vahalla, I've killed people, I've done horrible things and held many jobs in my lifetimes like being a bounty hunter and completed every assignment.. I'm what some have called 'the flawless Valkyrie' well.. what they use to say. My ass was quite the trophy in Vahalla.." Tamsin said as she clenched her jaw knowing that she had ended her perfect record and ruined her status when she failed to deliver Bo.

"What do you mean what they use to say?" Bo asked. She thought she knew where this was going, but she wanted to hear Tamsin say it.

"I had never failed a mission before.. well before I met you.." Tamsin said in a low tone as she glanced to Bo. Bo smiled but Tamsin could see a hint of guilt come over Bo knowing that she was the reason the Valkyrie was no longer considered the best. Tamsin immediately leaned forward and put her forehead on Bo's and whispered "and who knew failure could be so damn rewarding.." she then kissed the brunette softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to strip you of your title and pretty much cause you to be viewed as weak.. it sound like you were feared by many and respected by all.. I feel like I've tainted that.." Bo said with a serious tone.

"Bo.. don't you dare apologize for that, any of that. I almost took in you, I almost followed through, I deceived you and I have done so many things in my many lives that should cause my soul to be damned to hell but you.. You're unlike anyone else.. Not completing my assignment was the best thing that has ever happened to me.. it brought me here with you, Kenzi, Trick, and even Dyson.. and then Alex showing up… Something in my heart wouldn't let me take you in. You're meant for greatness Bo and I intend on sticking around to make sure that whatever it is happens. This isn't your fault. If anything it's the Wanderer's.. Evony.. The elder Valkyrie's and the others involved that sent me here.. they caused this.. not you. You've made me stronger, not weaker. So I'm not top of the Valkyrie class anymore? Who gives a shit. I know what I'm capable of and I'm proud of the reputation I had.. not my actions.. but that I was good at what I am ya know? They can all view me as weak.. but from where I'm sitting, I've never felt stronger." Tamsin said as she felt Bo lean over and kiss her lips.

"So can I ask you one more thing about the bond?" Bo said as she pulled back and looked at the sun that was beginning to rise.

"Yes sweet cheeks, I already told you, if you want to know more about me, ask and you shall receive…" Tamsin said as she looked at Bo who was entranced by the sun rising.. Tamsin's eyes followed her gaze as she looked at the orange and red sky that was beginning to appear.

"Would you ever bond with someone.. Like if you had the opportunity in this life or whatever or you found that one.. Would you take the plunge and do it.." Bo said as she kept her eyes on the sun, slightly embarrassed she had just asked a girl who explained all the negatives of a sacred bond in her race. She was worried when there was a long pause and she couldn't bring herself to look over at the blonde. She immediately regretted asking. _SHIT! We literally JUST decided to be a couple like an hour ago and I ask her if she would ever consider bonding with someone.. I just HAD to eavesdrop and hear her and Alex talking about it and my damn name and ask. She's gonna freak and pull away and do her normal running away all guarded shit.. I can't even look at her… This was a mistake to ask.._ Bo thought as she could feel her face turning red and hands start to shake.

Tamsin looked over and saw the brunette's hands shaking and the look of shame and worry in her eyes. Tamsin smiled, looked back at the sunset, and reached over and grabbed Bo's hand lacing her fingers in the brunettes. Bo felt her heart start to race from the touch of the Valkyrie's hand.

"I've never thought about bonding with ANYONE in my life.." she said as she felt Bo tense up "But.. if I met the one, my one true love or whatever… I wouldn't hesitate to bond with them if it meant protecting them, saving them, and living a life with their love.. Is it a scary thought? Hell yeah.. but if it's the right person, then why fight the feelings. Hell I'm already on everyone's hit list, I've disobeyed my orders, been frowned upon by the Valkyrie sisterhood.. why not seal the deal and bond with someone I love.." Tamsin said as she smiled. She felt Bo turn and look at her and grin. Bo leaned over and kissed her cheek and laid her head on the blonde's shoulder as they watched the sun rise.

"So.. think we should head down and fill our little hung over wild women in on our relationship status.. You know they're gonna freak if we don't tell them." Bo said with a smile.

"Yeah, we will have to tell them.. Ugh they're gonna be all annoying and mushy and shit.." Tamsin said rolling her eyes "Well.. Kenzi will.. Alex isn't exactly an emotional and mushy person.."

Bo laughed some, "well she definitely takes after you on that level Valkyrie.."

Tamsin kissed her head, "oh you have no idea succubus.. no idea. That kid is totally the younger version of me.. it's scary yet comical all at the same time."

Bo smirked thinking about the younger Tamsin. "Well trust me I have millions of other questions for you, some about Alex and your past but I think I'll spare you for the time being since you did so well today" she said as she hugged Tamsin tighter.

They sat there for another half hour before Bo helped Tamsin up and they climbed back down to head inside to see what shit storm was brewing for their day.

"So you wanna tell them or should I?" Bo asked as she pulled Tamsin's hips into her before they opened the door.

"You can have the honors succubus.." Tamsin said kissing her gently "are we gonna like tell people like other people? Like is this gonna be exposed to our Dal crowd?"

"Do you want it to be?" Bo asked as she looked into the green eyes that melted her soul.

"I mean.. It is probably gonna be news that spreads like wild fire.. I'm sure Dyson would rather hear it from us than Kenzi.." Tamsin said with a smile.

"Think he's gonna be pissed?" Bo asked with a hint of concern.

"Maybe.. but it's gonna be more at me than you.. which is why I wanna know if you'll let me talk to him and tell him.. I know he's your wolf and it's not that I don't trust you with him but.. I'm his partner.. the pup has become like a brother to me and I want him to hear it from me so he doesn't think I've betrayed him ya know.. plus after the shit with Alex I think he assumes I want to murder him.. I think it's a step and making things right.." Tamsin said as she looked at Bo eagerly awaiting her reply.

"I think it's a great idea babe.. you talk to him and tell him.. I'll talk to him after but I think him hearing it from you is a big deal and could help your relationship with him. It's a bold move Valkyrie, I'm proud" Bo said with a grin.

"Yeah yeah.. but you get to tell Trick cause the Blood King could wipe me off the planet and I'm sure he's not my biggest fan and doesn't like the idea of me corrupting his precious succubus" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"You are a bad influence," Bo said with a smirk "but he'll live.. I have a new bad ass girlfriend.. for the first time in a long time I'm happy.. he'll be alright" she leaned in and kissed the blonde.

They heard a loud noise coming from the shack and assumed one of the two alcoholics had risen from their liquor coma.

"Well.. let's go get this over with.." Tamsin said turning to the door.

"Well don't sound so excited _girlfriend_ of mine.." Bo said with a grin.

"Ugh you're just so adorable I wanna vomit.." Tamsin replied with a smile.

"Get use to it. I'm determined to bring out your sappy romantic side" Bo said grabbing the blonde's hand.

"Good luck succulette.. Good luck"

The two opened the door and walked inside immediately stopping and looking at the scene in front of them. Both Tamsin and Bo immediately started laughing to the point tears came from their eyes.

"ALEX! KENZI! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Bo said through her laughter.

"Well this is certainly one way to start the day.." Tamsin said as she tried to catch her breath.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: The Fae Hangover

As Tamsin and Bo walked in to the door and looked they nearly fell over laughing at the sight they saw.

Kenzi had her wig still on but it was completely messed up and tilted crooked on her head. She was standing on the other side of the kitchen island in a purple sparkly bra, her make up smeared all over her face from the previous night, and she had her jeans on backwards with one boot on. Her face was covered in pancake mix.

Alex stood on the other side of the kitchen island, her hair thrown up in a messy bun that was still wet from her shower, absolutely no make up on, a lime green sports bra and some black underwear that looked like short spandex shorts. She had one earring still in and some bruises on her side but all in all looked a hell of a lot better than Kenzi. Alex was holding the mixer up in the air and out of the bowl with a shocked look on her face.

"What the hell happened? How are you two even conscious at this hour?" Bo said with a laugh as she walked over a grabbed a towel and started wiping the mix off Kenzi's face.

"Well the mixer stopped working in the bowl so I picked it up out of the bowl to look at it and fix it and it turned back on and shot Kenzi in the face.." Alex said as she started to giggle.

"Yeah uh huh I'm just SURE it wasn't working in the bowl ass hat!" Kenzi said as she groaned "Ughhh, I feel like I've been shot in the face by a bazooka, run over by a bull dozer, eaten by a dragon and shit out by a troll…"

Tamsin chuckled and looked at the ground.

"What? I'm not super fae charged and able to recover from a hangover by sex and a healing rate that should be illegal!" Kenzi said as she put her head down on the counter.

"You may not be fae momz but you sure as hell drink like one.." Tamsin said as she walked over and patted Kenzi on the back, heading towards the coffee pot.

"And where were you at this morning, I was trying to shield my eyes this morning as I walked to the shower to avoid seeing your bare white ass in the air succu-sexing and noticed you two weren't in bed.. Get a second wind and go back out for an all night bar hop?" Alex said with a grin.

"No.. Tamsin actually pulled me out of bed and we went up to the roof to watch the sunrise thank you" Bo said as she smiled and nodded towards Tamsin who was making two cups of coffee.

"Wait hold up.. T did that? As in Tamsin? My older and heartless sister?" Alex said as she started to laugh.

"Shut up little shit" Tamsin spat out as she walked behind Alex and gave her a light smack across the back of the head.

"Sorry T it's just I never thought of you as a hopeless romantic" Alex said trying to calm her giggling. She looked over and saw Kenzi's body moving and heard a little giggle coming from her.

"So our little Valkyrie does have a soft spot?" Kenzi said with her head still down.

"Yes she does.. We went up and sat on the roof and talked before she asked me to be her girlfriend.." Bo said with a proud smile as she took the coffee cup the blonde was handing her.

Alex and Kenzi both looked up and stared at Tamsin in shock.

"What?! I'm not always a massive bitch!" Tamsin spat out at them and rolled her eyes.

"WAIT! SO TAMSIN ASKED YOU TO BE HER GIRLFRIEND?!" Alex said in disbelief.. "Awe T.. that's so cute.. did you write her a note and ask her to check yes or no?" she said with a smirk

"Alex.. I will lock you in the freezer.." Tamsin said glaring back, the insult just caused Alex to start laughing.

"I'm messing with you T, calm down.. I'm actually proud of my big sis.. finally growing a pair.." Alex said with a nod towards the new couple.

"Wait hold the fae up.. did you say yes?!" Kenzi said looking over at Bo.

"Of course she said yes fool.. how could you say no to this?" Tamsin said with a sassy smile as she pulled Bo by the hips to lean against her.

"I'm gonna vomit.." Kenzi said walking to the trash can

"Gee thanks _bestie_.." Bo said with a frown.

"No not from you two, even though I do find it sickly adorable and shitz… between the smell of food, and being covered in pancake mix and feeling like I bathed in Satan's piss.. I think I'm gonna hangover hurl…" Kenzi said as she walked towards the trashcan "I hate you three and your freaky hang over fae cures.."

Alex, Tamsin and Bo all giggled.

"Come here you little hung over pocket Russian goth.." Alex walked towards Kenzi and put her arms on her shoulders and stood her up so they were facing.

"If you kiss me I will vom.." Kenzi said in confusion as she looked over at Tamsin and Bo who shrugged. The three had no idea what Alex was doing.

"I'm not going to kiss you perv, your breath smells like you ate a dozen dead rats and gargled with wolf piss.." Alex spat out and scrunched her eyebrows.

Alex slowly raised her hands to Kenzi's head and used her index fingers and pressed them on either side of Kenzi's temple. Her eyes glowed a faint shade of orange and her finger tips glowed a faint red. Kenzi closed her eyes and let out a soft moan.

"Alex.. what the hell are you doing?" Tamsin said as she moved Bo and stepped forward. Alex didn't answer. She stood there continuing the pressure on Kenzi's head.

"Alex.. what's happening.." Bo said as she stepped closer to the two women. Her protective instinct over Kenzi was about to kick in and she was preparing to knock Alex out.

"Bo wait.." Tamsin said as she grabbed Bo's arm. The two sat there and watched as Alex closed her eyes and slowly let the glowing stop from her finger tips. She lowered her hands and took a step back and smiled.

"HOLY. SHIT." Kenzi said as she slowly opened her eyes, "What the hell did you do to me?! SHIT ALEX!"

"Kenz.. are you okay.." Bo asked as she ran towards Kenzi.

"Okay?! Hell I'm better than okay! My headache is gone like completely gone.. My stomach doesn't hurt, I feel like I just took a power nap and my body is on fire ready to kick fae ass and take names.. ALEX I COULD KISS YOU!" Kenzi said as she lunged forward and kissed Alex's cheek.

"Again, you smell like a brewery. Shower human fool" Alex said pushing Kenzi down off of her.

"Shower yes! I will take a long hot and AMAZING SHOWER! Dude does that shit work on cramps and all that too?! Like for real your fire powers make advil look like smarties!" Kenzi said as she ran up the stairs to shower.

"So wanna tell us where you learned that nifty little trick?" Bo asked as she smiled at Alex who grabbed coffee and walked to the couch where the three of them sat down.

"I picked it up when I was at the prison. My cell mate was a human, he got his ass handed to him like I did except his body wouldn't heal as fast.. I know that my body heals by using the internal heat to warm the muscles and pains causing me to heal rapidly. I don't get hang overs because my body burns through the alcohol quickly and it leaves my system without the hellish after effects of my many drunken nights. So when my cell mate would come back beaten to shit I figured I would try to focus on using a small amount of heat on areas that were injured to ease the pains in the muscles and see if it helped.. the situations we were in and the torture we faced, he figured that if I fucked up and set him on fire it would be saving him so he let me try it.. First time I got the temperature wrong and burned him.. but he begged me to try again. So I did and got it right. He started to feel better and heal quicker. It's like I have the ability to be a human heating bad and ease pains. Headaches can go away with some heat and pressure on the temple.. so I figured it would work on Kenzi.." Alex said as she looked up at Bo and Tamsin who were giving her a look of disbelief.

"Wow.. so it's like me giving people chi to heal them.." Bo asked.

"Kinda.. your chi can close wounds and essentially give people air and life back… Mine just eases pain with small amounts of heat.. I have to focus hardcore because the wrong amount of heat and.." Alex said as she looked at Tamsin.

"Boom.. they go up in flames.." Tamsin said looking into her sisters eyes. Alex could tell that Tamsin was worried she used something so sensitive on Kenzi without practice. "Well it worked this time Alex, but until we get your shit figured out on why your powers have lost all control and are flicking on and off no more of that with Kenzi.."

"I agree with Tamsin Alex.. Although I appreciate you curing Kenzi, we might want to put that on hold until you can figure out how to control things a little better with your power growth.." Bo said with a smile. It was a sweet look and Alex nodded.

"I understand. I know it was risky but I had this feeling.. I can't explain it.. It's like I know I could never hurt Kenzi.. or either of you. It's like I knew I could do it and control it. In the alley I don't know if it was me being plastered or not being able to handle my powers yet but it's like my body reacted without me controlling it. I feel like something's happening to me.."

"Well how did you control it before you got the strength..?" Bo asked.

"I found an anchor.. something that would help me focus and made me feel grounded. I focus on that anchor and think about what I want to do.. Like for example when I was learning to control my ability to create fire from my hands and throw it opposed to letting my whole body go up in flames I had to think about which I wanted to do and think about my anchor.. I would focus and think about the fire in my hands, flick my wrist and open my palm and the fire would be there, I look at what I am wanting to burn and throw.. It's weird but it works. With this new shit I need to find out a way to stay grounded. My instincts are taking over and causing me to turn in to a blue fucking fire when a guy shoots at me.. which WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT.. I melted the bullet.. I felt it lodged into me and it hurt for a second then started to tickle and then I saw it melting.." Alex said as she looked extremely confused thinking about last nights encounter.

"I have no idea Alex.. but whatever happened it totally saved your ass.. I didn't even know that could happen with an Ember.." Tamsin said looking at her.

"We'll go see Trick after Kenzi showers and looks decent and see what he says.. we should probably tell him all about the attack and see if maybe Dyson can look into an attack like that and see if he can find out why the hell she tried to kidnap us. You're slutty ex said that the Morrigan wanted all four of us but didn't mind killing one of us.. Why would she want all four of us?" Bo asked.

"I don't know.. but I don't think Evony would have been okay with us being killed. They all refused to use their powers on us and they didn't go all out or else we all would have been hurt a lot worse than some scratches and a hang over.. Evony told them to bring the four of us in alive.. Zihra let that slip.. but why would Evony care about us being alive? At this point we've pissed her off enough to make her want to kill us slowly.." Tamsin said as she looked at Bo and Alex.

"I don't know.. but whatever the hell she wants from us can't be good.." Alex said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah.. at least the Wanderer is on the back burner for now.. We focus on Evony and her shit with us first and we will go from there.. Whatever is going on the four of us are involved somehow so we need to be smart about staying close.." Bo said as she looked at Tamsin who nodded in agreement. "Alex you said that when you were in the dark fae prison the guy you were in a cell with was human?"

"Yeah.. his name was Toby. He was an American solider.. a Marine.. he said he got knocked out during rounds and woke up in there. He was a sexy buff beef cake and had relatively impressive fighting skills for a human but we never knew why he was there.. The day Vex broke me out he was taken out of my cell for his 'trials' of the day.. He and I got pretty close.. You live with someone in a cell for five years, you really get to know them. He was 28.. had a wife and newborn baby.." Alex said as she looked down with a heartbroken face. "I should have gotten him out.. we don't even know what the hell he was doing there.. they took him that morning.. he should have been with me.. I should have gone back and got him.."

"Alex.. we'll look more into it okay? Don't beat yourself over it.. You didn't know.. There's nothing you could have done. We'll see what we can get from Trick and Dyson. Maybe they can find us some leads and we can go from there.." Bo said reaching over and grabbing Alex's hand.

"Alex you barely got out of there.. you were beat and tortured for years in a prison.. the fact that you got out is a miracle.. you can't beat yourself up over this.. the guilt explains a lot about your recent actions and maybe it's tied in to your powers going crazy" Tamsin said "we'll figure it out kid.. promise.."

"Your new relationship is like spreading all these mushy feelings and shit to me.." Alex said with a smile as she wiped tears from her face.

"Oh God.. don't go getting all emotional pyro" Tamsin said with a smirk.

"I'm gonna go throw on jeans and a t-shirt and put some make up on this tragic looking face.. then I'm gonna go have a cigarette before we go to the Dal.. When I'm done getting ready you wanna step outside with me Bo?" Alex said as she stood up eyeing the succubus.

"Sure, let me go change and I'll meet you down here and we can go outside while Tamsin and Kenzi get ready.." Bo said with a smile. Alex nodded and walked into the room she was sharing with Kenzi and closed the door.

"Well.. looks like I'm about to get a friendly threat from your little sister.." Bo said with a smile

"Oh yeah. She's totally about to give you the talk.." Tamsin said with a grin.

"Should I be scared?" Bo said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly I have no clue, it's not like I've ever had a girlfriend for her to threaten before.. who knows how this is gonna go" Tamsin said with a grin

"Oh great, I'm about to get threatened from the most powerful fire fae in existence.." Bo asked as she started to feel a little worried.

"Eh.. take the fire extinguisher with you.. you'll be fine succubus" Tamsin said leaning over kissing Bo on the cheek.

"Gee thanks _babe_" Bo said as she rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna get dressed so I can see how this heart warming chat with your little sister goes.. I'm nervous.. Is that dumb?"

"No it's cute.." Tamsin said with a comforting smile "Plus you and Alex haven't had any alone time to really talk anyway. She IS my sister so if we are gonna do _this_ you two should probably get to know each other some. I mean I already have Kenzi's approval" she smirked with a cocky grin.

"Yeah yeah.. whatever. I'm sure Kenzi will grill you about our new little relationship while I'm with Alex" Bo said with a smile.

"Yeahhhhh, but Kenzi is my momz.. so let's be real.. she's not gonna light me on fire or anything" Tamsin said as Bo playfully pushed her. "Go get dressed, I'm gonna clean up the mess in the kitchen and hop in the shower when Kenzi's done"

Bo leaned down and kissed her and headed upstairs. Bo threw on the usual black skinny jeans, black boots, a purple top and black jacket, she fixed her make up and turned to head downstairs to see Alex talking to Tamsin. Alex had on a plain green tshirt, some light skinny jeans, and her black jacket on.

"Ready succubus?" Alex said with a devilish grin.

"Play nice Alex.." Tamsin warned as she raised an eyebrow.

"Let's go firestarter" Bo said as she gave Tamsin a final worried look with a slight grin and headed outside with the Valkyrie's younger sister.

"So we need to talk…" Alex said as she lit up the cigarette hanging out of her mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Threats

Alex had the cigarette hanging out of her mouth as Bo walked up beside her and they slowly started down the street.

"You're not like walking me away from the house to kill me right?" Bo asked in a semi-joking tone.

"No. Why? Do I have a reason to kill you?" Alex said as she let the smoke slowly flow out of her mouth and she glanced at Bo.

"What?! NO!" Bo said in a rushed reply.

"Then no succubus, I'm not leading you out to a fiery death.. But I do wanna talk to you about you dating Tamsin.." Alex said as they approached a park that was down the street and they sat on a park bench.

"Alex.. I'm not gonna hurt her.." Bo said as she looked at the blonde. It blew her mind how much the two were alike in not only their looks but their personality.

"Has Tamsin told you about our childhood?" Alex asked staring at the brunette with a serious face.

"No.. I was gonna ask her about it this morning, but we talked about.. other things.. she told me about the Valkyrie bond…" Bo said and noticed Alex take a deep puff of her cigarette and get a worried look "not that it's gonna happen or that I'm like after her like that and all the power and shit.. dammit I'm totally messing this up.. I shouldn't have said that.. It probably sounds like.."

Alex cut Bo off "Bo.. we'll talk about that later.. I'm shocked she told you everything about it considering it took her years to tell me about it.. but like I said, we'll get to that later.. So she hasn't told you all about our childhood yet.." Bo shook her head no, "Good. Then I'm gonna tell you some things about my childhood so you'll understand my feelings about you two.."

Bo simply nodded and sat back and she watched the blonde calmly puff her cigarette and take a breath..

_Our parents died when we were young. I was still a baby, but Tamsin was 10. When they died, the elder Valkyrie leaders gave her a choice. She could find me a suitable home and family and let me grow up there and never see her, or she could decline her destiny as a Valkyrie and raise me herself without ever returning to Vahalla. Tamsin told them that I was her family, her blood, and she wasn't going to allow me to be raised by anyone other than her. This sent shock throughout the Valkyrie sisterhood and they all realized that if they declined Tamsin her destiny of becoming a Valkyrie they were going to lose their little golden child. Orcales foresaw Tamsin's future as a Valkyrie. Like you, Tamsin's future was destined to be great. She was the strongest, the smartest, the fastest, the bravest.. kinda like you in comparison to other succubus. So they revoked their original offer and said that Tamsin could live in Vahalla and train and she could bring me with her, but I was her responsibility and they told her that it would be difficult for me to become accepted but Tamsin wasn't going to let me go anywhere._

_We grew up in Vahalla.. Tamsin spent her days training, taking breaks to come back to her room in the dorm to feed me and check on me. She bought me clothes, made sure that I had an education.. She told them that if I was going to be there, if I didn't go to school and get a proper education she would stop her training. Everything they threatened to take away from me she fired back saying she would leave. She's bitchy but she gets what she wants._

_There were nights that she wouldn't sleep because I was sick or my body would be in pain from my abilities forming. An Ember receiving their powers at a young age throws their body off.. I would get fevers and cold sweats to my body adjusting to the changes and each time she sat up with me and made sure I was okay. She would go to her training without any sleep and still be the best. She raised me and loved me. She was hard as hell on me and half the time she pushed me harder than anyone and I hated her for it.. but at the end of the day she always made sure I was alright. When my powers finally developed when I was young I was terrified.. I couldn't control them.. I had grown up surrounded around Valkyrie warriors then here I was catching everything on fire. She knew what I was and what was happening. So after her training in the fields and forrest she would take me out and work with me to find my control._

_She's my anchor Bo.. she's the one that keeps me grounded. Tamsin and I aren't emotional, sentimental, hell half the people we meet hate us because we are bitchy but at the end of the day she's all I have and protective doesn't even begin to explain what I would do if anyone in this world hurt her. I'd kill for her Bo.. she is my heart and if she gets hurt.. Me turning into a human blue fireball is the least of anyone's worries._

Alex finally stopped and lit a fresh cigarette. Bo sat there in amazement. She never knew how loving and caring Tamsin truly was. The amount of loyalty Tamsin possessed..

"Alex.. I won't hurt her. Tamsin and I have had this flirtatious and had something between us for a very long time.. We have had our fights, our differences.. She tried to throw me in jail and I hated her.. But then she took a bullet for me, drove off a damn cliff to try to save me, she got sucked into a wall and was almost turned in to candy by Krampus.. she gives selflessly. She has a heart that's pure and good. Dark or not.. she's what keeps me going and although it takes awhile for her to warm up, the more I get to know about her the more I care. I couldn't imagine living with myself if I hurt her…"

Bo said in a sincere tone as she looked over at Alex. Alex let a smile cross her face.

"I'm all for you and my sister succubus.. After hearing everything Tamsin said about a Valkyrie's heart.. just know what you're holding in your hands.. Don't play with her.. Don't drag her in to your bullshit with your ex's. If you're with her be with her and go all out. She's a bitch but once she cares about you there's no end of the earth she wouldn't travel. I'm close with my sister and I know her better than anyone.. She cares about you more than anyone I have ever seen. Whatever is going on between you two is real.. cherish that and don't fuck up" She smirked "I like you Bo, I like you for my sister. I haven't ever given one of these speeches but I feel like I should conclude with the usual: You break her heart I'll light you on fire and let you burn"

Bo smiled, "Deal Alex.." She leaned over and hugged the blonde.

"Alright Dennis… Let's get out of here"

They stood up and headed back towards the house.

Tamsin stepped out of the shower and threw on a towel. As she walked out of the bathroom Kenzi was sitting on the bed with an enormous grin.

"SHIT KENZI! You scared the hell out of me" Tamsin said looking at the little Russian.

"Sorry Lil T.. but I need the details of your blossoming succubus romance STAT and Bo wasn't here so I figured I would come to the next best source"

"Yeah Bo and Alex went for a walk so Alex could give her the shake down" Tamsin said as she started to throw on clothes.

"Oh damn.. hopefully Bo comes back in once piece" Kenzi said in a joking tone but was still concerned.

"Don't worry momz.. Alex is a hot head but she wouldn't hurt Bo. Plus.. Bo could handle herself with the pyro" Tamsin said with a grin.

"Ew. Anyway.. so you and Bo Bo made this shit official huh? You being all romantic and shitz seemed to have our little succubus at a loss" Kenzi said smiling at the blonde.

"Yeah yeah so I have a nice side that can be romantic.. don't get use to it" Tamsin said as she finished throwing on her outfit of jeans and a tight black tshirt.

"You know you're still Lil T in my eyes and I love Bo since she's like my bestie.. just be careful.. BOTH of you. I am all team Valkubus and I think it'll be amazing.. just.. I don't want to see anything happen and lose the two people who mean the most to me.." Kenzi said as she leaned her head on Tamsin's shoulder.

"Kenz.. no matter if this works out and we stay together or if it goes down in flames, you'll never lose Bo and I.. You couldn't get rid of either of us even if you wanted to" Tamsin said with a smirk as she leaned her head against Kenzi's.

"Good! I figured I wouldn't take the bitchy threat approach.. just expose my slight concern and TOTAL excitement of you two finally realizing you should date! Have fun with this Tammers.. enjoy it.. You're on your last life.. why hold back?" Kenzi said with a smile as she stood up.

"You're a pretty great momz.. you know that?" Tamsin said as she stood up and hugged Kenzi.

"So I've been told" Kenzi smirked "Alright I think I heard Bo and Alex come in.. let's go check and make sure both are still fully interacted and breathing and go talk to Trickster!"

Kenzi and Tamsin headed downstairs and met Alex and Bo who were laughing.

"I see you didn't cremate my first girlfriend" Tamsin said as she walked over and kissed Bo on the lips.

"Yeah.. I thought about it but then she used her sex demon charms and took advantage of me by the children's playground down the street. Sorry sis, fire's better than your icy soul" Alex said with a wink enjoying the glare she got.

"Oh really?" Tamsin said raising her eyebrows and looking at Bo.

"Yeah.. what's wrong babe? I was just trying to keep the feeding in the family" Bo said as Tamsin rolled her eyes and playfully shoved her.

"Uhm totally gross you pervs.." Kenzi said rolling her eyes.

Bo's phone rang.

"Hey gramps.. yeah no we were just on our way there.. It's ALWAYS important.. Yeah we'll be there"

She turned and looked at the other three.

"You know the drill.. let's go" Bo said grabbing Tamsin and heading out. The four of them piled in the truck and headed to the bar.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Puzzle Pieces

The four walked into the Dal looking around for Trick. Dyson was sitting at the bar looking at some case files and Trick was walking up from the basement.

"Hey gramps.." Bo said as she walked over and sat on the couch in the side room.

"Hey Bo.. Alex, Kenzi, Tamsin.. How are you ladies doing today? Everything alright, you guys look tired. Rough night?" He asked as he sat in the chair.

"Eh.. let's see we went out to a dark fae bar that was amazing, got shit fae-ed, Alex and I sang as we stumbled down the street, Tamsin and Bo played kissey face, we got jumped by some freaky fae, stole a car, then Alex blew it up.." Kenzi said with a smile.

"WHAT?! Wait.. WHAT?! You were attacked? YOU STOLE A CAR AND BLEW IT UP?!" Trick said in a shocking tone.

"Chill out old man, we're fine. We just had a little run in with some of the Morrigan's bitches, we had to make an escape so we jacked a car then.. disposed.. of the evidence. That's all." Alex said as she laid her head back.

"Oh is that all?! What were you girls thinking? You should have called me!" Trick said still looking at the four. "What did the Morrigan's people want you for? Who did they want?"

"They said they wanted all four of us and they wanted to take us in alive but would kill us if they needed to" Bo said.

"I see.. So they came for all four of you.. Interesting.." Trick said as he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Why? What's that mean?" Tamsin said as she noticed his wheels turning.

"I'm not sure.. Not yet at least.. I'll call around and figure out what I can. You four need to stay out of trouble though. All four of you seem to be wanted right now.. we just don't know why."

"While you're figuring that out do you think you can also find out why Alex's cell mate, Toby, a HUMAN solider.. was locked up in the dark fae prison and tortured.. I don't care if you need to talk to Lauren or whoever but can you try to see what is going on with that?" Bo asked as she looked over at Alex who nodded towards her.

"A human.. I'll call the elders from both the light and the dark together and see if we can get information from the Morrigan. She won't give it up willingly, I'm sure, but maybe we can force her hand to give us the files she has on the people she's keeping." Trick stood up and patted Bo's shoulder as he walked off.

"TRICK!" Alex yelled as she approached him. The other three got up and followed her. "There's something else we need your help with.. Last night I was shot.. But the moment that the gun went off my body kicked in to full blue pyro mode.. the bullet was in my stomach but it began to melt.. I also couldn't produce fire on command.. Somethings happening with my control and I don't know what it is or how to stop it.. Is there anything in your millions of old ass books that could help?"

Trick smiled, "I'm not sure, but come with me and you can take a look.. try not to burn anything while you're down here though.. these books are ancient and irreplaceable"

"Yeah yeah yeah blood king, don't light fire to your shit.. Got it" They both headed down stairs as Tamsin just rolled her eyes at her sister.

Bo, Kenzi and Tamsin went and sat in a booth. Bo leaned over to kiss Tamsin but Kenzi cleared her throat and looked over at Dyson and stopped them.

"Probs not the best idea love birds.." Kenzi said as she frowned

"I'm gonna go over and talk to him.. it's best to get this done now I guess.." Tamsin said as she took a deep breath. Bo saw Trick walk upstairs with his head buried in a massive book.

"You handle Dyson and I'll go drop the bomb on trick.." Bo smiled and squeezed Tamsin's arm.

"God speed succu-sluts.. I'm gonna go get some vodka" Kenzi said as she got up and walked over.

"If Dyson freaks out and punches me.. Let him Bo.." Tamsin said before walking over to him.

"Tamsin I…" Bo started to say.

"Trust me Bo.. He's gonna be mad but for Dyson he needs to get this shit out of his system or he's never gonna be able to deal being around us. It's that male macho bullshit where you have to fight then hug it out or whatever" Tamsin said as Bo nodded to her.

"Gramps.. I want to tell you something but you have to promise to be understanding and open about it.." Bo nervously said as Trick turned to her and smiled.

"Of course Bo.. I care about you, and you know that I will accept you no matter what. What's wrong?" He asked as he looked at the succubus.

"Last night when we went out it was the first time that I really got to see a new side of Tamsin.. We've been flirting and there's been chemistry there for awhile but I've had my head and heart so consumed with Lauren and Dyson I just brushed it off. This morning we decided to give _us_ a shot.." Bo finished and watched Trick closely trying to read her emotions.

"Bo, I've known for awhile that there's something special between you and Tamsin. Although she has had her moments where I doubted her, each and every time she proved me wrong and stayed loyal to you. I see what you see in her. I also see the way she looks at you. From someone who was in love with a succubus.. I can tell her feelings for you are real. She is a Valkyrie, and to gain a Valkyrie's love is a great honor, an honor which makes me proud of you. I'm happy for you Bo" He said with a smile as he put his hand on Bo's arm.

"I wouldn't throw out _love_ just yet.. but I'm happy.. and I care about her.. she's different and mysterious. She's kind and caring and so full of life. I'm happier now than I think I've ever been. Her chi is amazing.. I just.. well.." Bo murmured hesitating on telling Trick about the chi.

"What is it?" he asked with concern.

"Well her chi it's like.. I can feed off of her longer than anyone I've ever been with and it doesn't seem to weaken her or even phase her. The way I feed off of her it would have easily killed a human.. It weakened Dyson to the point where he was exhausted and about to pass out but Tamsin.. each time she's perfectly fine.. I don't understand it.." she said looking at the blood king and was a bit surprised by his reaction.

Trick smiled, "well Bo she is reborn and new, she's the most powerful Valkyrie I have ever met and she's got quite the reputation.. but I think it's more than that.. You see Bo when a succubus finds her…" He was cut off as he heard a loud growl and chairs being knocked over.

Dyson had Tamsin by the throat and was dragging her outside.

Kenzi, Trick, and Bo sprinted outside after Dyson and Tamsin.

"DYSON WHAT THE FAE ARE YOU DOING?!" Kenzi screamed as Dyson threw Tamsin up against the wall with his eyes flashing yellow and tightening the grip on her neck.

"Tamsin!" Bo yelled as she went to take steps closer to break up the fight. Tamsin held up her hand and looked at her shaking her head no. Bo stopped and Kenzi grabbed her arm. Trick stood there watching, ready to intervene if the fight became too intense.

"YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE HER! YOU WERE MY PARTNER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!" Dyson screamed as his teeth began to change into their fang form.

"D-Dyson.. You ARE my partner.. You're like a brother to me.." Tamsin choked out as she looked the wolf in the eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT AFTER YOU'VE SLEPT WITH HER! I WILL KILL YOU!" He screamed as he growled.

"Dyson don't you dare hurt her!" Bo screamed as she was held back by Kenzi.

"D-Dyson.. think.. THINK about this.. You're a wolf and you fall in love once.. I'm a Valkyrie Dyson.. You KNOW what that means.. I couldn't h-help it.. I had no control over this.. THINK ABOUT THIS DYSON.. Y-you know I would never intentionally hurt you.." Tamsin barely choked out as she felt his grip tighten around her throat.

He hesitated.. He slowly stopped growling at her and his eyes changed back to their normal shade and he loosened his grip around the Valklyrie's neck slowly putting her on the ground..

"T-Tamsin I'm sorry.. I don't know what came over me.." He said looking at her with pain filled eyes.

"You're.. A wolf.. D. Man.." Tamsin said panting as she tried to catch her breath "it's instinct to attack when you're love is threatened.. I get it dude.. that's why I wanted to be the one to tell you. You needed to hear it from me so you would understand what it means for me as a Valkyrie.. You're family to me Dyson.. Come hell or high water you're like my big, smelly, fur covered brother.."

"I'm so sorry Tamsin I didn't mean to.." He started to say but was cut off as Tamsin pulled him in for a hug. They stood there hugging tightly for a minute.

"It's fine Dyson. I understand more than you know. It's alright.." She said as she pulled back and looked in his eyes. She could see the remorse and guilt.

"If you and Bo are together I am happy for you.. I gave her my love yes, but all I want is happiness for you and for her.. I'll always stand beside you partner.. I'm sorry about attacking you.." He said still looking into her icy green eyes.

"Don't worry about it wolf boy, I could have killed you just by batting an eyelash but I told Bo that this was something you needed to get out of your system. I wouldn't have let you inflict too much pain. You only got to wolf out on me because I LET you.." She said with a smirk as she grabbed his arm and they walked back over to the three onlookers.

"Bo I'm…" Dyson started before she lunged forward and hugged him.

"I know.. It's okay.. Tamsin said this was something you had to do and to just let it happen. I trust her and I trust you. I know we have our history but at the end of the day we're a crazy, dysfunctional, and loving family.. just be okay with this, support this, and stand beside us. We can all sense something big is coming and we need to stand together. I care about her.. a lot.. and I don't want my relationship with her to ruin my friendship with you"

Dyson took a minute thinking about what Bo had just said, "Bo, if you care about her and she treats you right then I will be happy. I support you both and love you both. It's going to be hard but.." he looked towards Tamsin, "I understand what she's going through and what this means for her. What you guys have between you is special.. unique.. and I would be a fool to interfere" He smiled and then nodded towards Tamsin who nodded back. The four of them headed upstairs.

Tamsin was rubbing her neck and fixing her hair while Dyson was cracking his knuckles. The two partners were laughing while Trick shook his head. Bo and Kenzi rolled their eyes and smiled.

Alex walked up the stairs and stopped and looked at them.

"What'd I miss?" she said looking at everyone and the mess in the bar with the chairs knocked over.

Everyone started laughing and Alex just scrunched her eyebrows.

"Tammers told wolf man that her and Bo are now a thingy thang and he went all rabid dog on her and yanked her outside trying to strangle her. She told him to cut the shit because we're a family and all that junk and he should know what this means for her, whatever that means, and then wolf pup calmed down and they hugged it out" Kenzi said with a shrug, like the encounter meant nothing.

"Right.. Well.. ANYWAY…" Alex started as she walked over and sat down with everyone. Bo and Tamsin were beside each other and Tamsin leaned her head on Bo's shoulder. "So apparently in this big ass book it says that I've grown to surpass some ancient ass Ember's abilities and pretty much after looking through some books I've learned that whatever the hell is happening to me.. It's a first."

Trick's eyes grew wide as he looked over at Dyson with a face that screamed concern. "Alex this is serious.. we have to see if we can find more. If you're powers have grown into something that no one else has ever seen it's an evolution in the Ember species. Who knows what more will happen. You're powers are controlled by your emotions, your passion.. for the time being you need to keep your emotions in check.. if something sets you off we have no idea how to control you or stop you. The powers may start to try to overtake you.. I've never seen anything like this before. It's remarkable really.." He said with a slight smile to the young blonde.

"So there's nothing on the blue fire other than it only happens to powerful Ember's.. Like there are no explanations for melting bullets and your powers being completely unpredictable and out of wack?" Tamsin asked looking at her sister.

"Nope, not a single thing on any of it.. I'm making history bitches" Alex said with a wink and grin.

"Oh don't flatter yourself hot stuff.." the group turned and looked towards the front of the bar.

"EVONY?" Tamsin said as she looked the Morrigan in the eye and stood up and pushed Bo and Alex behind her.

"Hello darlings.. I think it's time we had a little chit chat.. don't you?" the Morrigan said with an evil grin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bo said as she felt her anger rising at the sight of the grin on the woman's face.

"I invited her…" Trick said, causing everyone to turn and look at him with disbelief..


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Prophecy Exposed

"Trick.. Explanation.. NOW!" Bo said as she kept her gaze on Evony.

"Before everyone gets angry we need to calm down and talk about this. I called the Morrigan and asked her to come here because I think she has information that we need to hear, and I believe that there is some misunderstandings that we need to discuss.." Trick said as he tried to calm the now tense atmosphere.

"Calm down ladies, I'm just here to talk.." Evony said with a grin as she walked to the table they were all at and sat beside Kenzi and Trick where she was directly across from Bo, Tamsin and Alex.

"You tried to kidnap us last night!" Kenzi said looking at the Morrigan with shock.

"And you blew up my Corvette…" Evony said as she glared at Alex.

"You kept me locked up and tortured me for five years!" Alex said glaring back.

"YOU BLEW UP MY OFFICE AND THE DARK FAE COMPOUND!" Evony fired back at Alex.

"AGAIN.. You kept me locked up and tortured me for five years! I think you can handle a little fire you psychotic ass hat!" Alex said as she felt her eyes begin to flame a bright red. Tamsin reached over and grabbed Alex's arm.

"Alex…" Tamsin whispered. Alex rolled her eyes and the color went back to their blue green as she leaned back in the chair.

"Ah, I see your big sister still has quite the hold over you" Evony said with a grin.

"Don't push your luck Evony. I'll happily kill you myself right here. I'm sure no one would shed a tear" Tamsin said.

"Charming as always Tamsin. Don't hold a grudge sweetheart. Like I've said before, you really should smile more. I figured you'd be happy now that you're banging the succu-slut" Evony said with a smile.

Tamsin stood up and her eyes blackened but Bo grabbed Tamsin's hand before she could continue. Tamsin groaned and sat back down.

"Isn't that cute.. It's like you all want to rip my head off but none of you will" Evony said as she glanced over at Trick "so Blood King, how much have you told them?"

"I hadn't gotten to anything yet.. You're early" he said eyeing the Morrigan

"I know. I wanted to get here before you started explaining their little predicament so I could ensure you got everything right" Evony said with a grin.

"Trick.. what is this?" Dyson said as he looked around the table.

"I received a call from Evony last night and she said we have to talk. The two of us have some ideas of what is going on with the four of you.. but we aren't positive that we are right. She was trying to kidnap you last night so she could interrogate you. She thought you four would know what's going on but I told her you had already come to me about this. We both have heard whispers of a prophecy that was written during the beginning of time. No one knows what the prophecy is or where it's located but I'm trying to track that down now. All we know right now is that it involves four women, three with great power and one with a heart that's loyal and pure. The four women are destined to stop the Wanderer from rising and taking control of the fae. He is said to be a dark soul who feeds off pain and torment. He wants to erase everyone from the planet and start a new world that consists of his dark beliefs and people who have great dark power. He wants to reign over all and erase the idea of humans and fae alike…"

"Neither light nor dark want to see this happen. Trust me as much as I would love to see a dark world, I don't want to be taking orders from the Wanderer. Plus in order to reach his devilish utopia he has to wipe all of us out and honey, this face isn't ready to die" Evony added "I know you four idiots have no idea what we are talking about so I'll try to keep the dark from killing you, but I can't make any promises. There are a lot of people who have heard that you four are destined for power but no one knows if you're here to stop the evil from rising, or help HIM come to power. I'll call off my hell hounds but I wanted to give you all fair warning that you'll still be seen as a threat until we can find the prophecy and figure out what we need to do in order to prepare."

"So hold up. The FOUR of us are supposed to be in this old ass prophecy? But I'm not even fae…" Kenzi said.

"That doesn't matter Kenzi, in the prophecy it didn't say that all four were fae. Until we see the scroll and identify everything we can only assume that it's the four of you"

"We're obviously not going to help him rise to power and erase the world as we know it.. we're going to stop him" Bo said as she looked around to see Kenzi, Alex, and Tamsin nodding at her in agreement.

"Good to know. I figured you would say that. Like I said until we get our hands on the prophecy scroll you four have to try not to die. I personally won't send attacks and I'll let the dark know that you're untouchable for now but it won't stop people from trying. Everyone wants to either kill you because you're a threat or they want to try to kill you and take you're place.. idiots"

"Where's the scroll?" Tamsin asked looking at Trick.

"Stella is trying to find it outside of Scotland as we speak. She's gathering all of the information that we are going to need and once she returns we will all meet here and discuss everything and figure out a plan. For now you four need to be cautious. Alex's power has spiked already, which makes me assume that Bo, you and Tamsin will have an increase in abilities as well. I don't know if that means your control will decrease like Alex but for now you need to be prepared. Kenzi, you may not be fae but clearly it is fate that you are here with us and apart of this family so you'll be an asset. You need to try to keep them grounded and keep an eye on them.. Which I know is not going to be easy considering you four went out last night and.. well.." Trick looked over at Evony who rolled her eyes. "For now you four just need to train, work on your abilities, find cases around the area and work them as a group. You need to grow closer and expand your trust in one another. You need to prepare for whatever is coming our way. We don't know when this is going to happen so we must be ready. Evony and I will do all we can to help you and try to keep you safe but there will still be threats so you need to be prepared"

"Why is it always us when it comes to world ending situations…" Bo said as she threw her hands over her face.

"Don't be dramatic succubus. Whatever you four are involved in and meant to do effects more than just your pathetic social life. We will at least all be trying to help you rather than kill you" Evony said as she gathered her things. "As much fun as this has been darlings, I need to leave. If you need anything come and talk to me" She turned and started walking to the door before stopping and looking over her shoulder, "Oh and Alex.. try not to blow any more of my things up.." she walked out and shut the door. Alex just rolled her eyes and Tamsin smiled as she nudged her.

"Great so now we are all in some prophecy from before Jesus to stop the world from ending.. I wish we knew what this prophecy was. This all just seems like such a shit so." Bo said as she looked at the other three women around her.

"Hey, don't say that. It's gonna be fine. I mean come on, we are fulfilling a prophecy.. Kinda makes us badass Bo Bo.." Kenzi said as she reached over and grabbed Bo's hand. "Plus at least this time it's not like everything is falling just on you.. You have the three of us with you this time.."

Bo looked up and smile. "That's true.. I guess we should find some local cases and work on Alex's control and the four of us growing closer and pray we don't die before shit goes down"

"It's gonna be alright Bo.." Tamsin said as she hugged the succubus from behind "we'll take this one step at a time, there's nothing we can do until we know exactly what the prophecy says about us. We might as well enjoy ourselves. We are gonna be fine. People always try to kill us and use the whole destiny bullshit… and look where we are. Don't stress over this just yet. We'll face everything when the time comes but for now that pretty brunette head of yours needs to just focus on this…" Tamsin leaned over and pressed her lips against Bo's and she felt the succubus smile into the kiss.

"I for one and all for what T said, there's nothing we can do other than enjoy ourselves and work on the little things until then I think we all could use some destressing.." Alex said with a smile "I'm gonna call Vex and see if he wants to go out tonight. Kenz wanna call Hale? We can double.. that way the new love birds over here can enjoy their first night as an actual couple and T can continue to romance the pants off the sex demon" Alex said with a smirk.

"Dude I'm so in! Let me call Hale and make sure he's free and we can get our lover boys to pick us up and take us somewhere super expensive with fine wine!" Kenzi said as she and Alex stood up to go plan their night.

Tamsin looked over at Bo and smiled "SO.. now that we are dating and the other two so nicely are giving us a night to ourselves.. What would you like to do?"

Bo grinned and pulled Tamsin in for a soft kiss, Tamsin immediately kissed back and moved her hands to pull Bo closer to her by her hips. Bo took her tongue and gently slid it over Tamsin's and the succubus pulled her in closer. Their lips began to crash into each other harder as Tamsin let out a light moan. Bo pulled back and smiled, "well for one I would LOVE to do more of that"

"Oh really? More of this?" Tamsin said as she grinned and pulled Bo in closer, moving her hands from Bo's hip down lower so that she was gripping Bo's ass. The succubus threw her arms around Tamsin's neck and pulled her in tightly as she used her tongue to massage Tamsin's, making the blonde moan and squeezee the succubus's ass harder which caused Bo to giggle into their kiss.

"HEY! Keep it PG hookers!" Alex yelled from the bar where Bo and Tamsin looked to see everyone looking at them. Tamsin quickly moved her hands back up to Bo's hips and Tamsin turned a bright shad of red where she then smiled and let out a nervous chuckle as she noticed Trick's stare.

"S-sorry Trick" Tamsin said as the Blood King rolled his eyes and went back to reading through his book.

"You're so cute when you're totally guilty" Bo said as she kissed Tamsin gently.

"Yeah yeah whatever.. Your gramps scares me. He could erase my existence and shit. Plus isn't it like the girlfriends job to get the family's approval and not piss them off? Pretty sure grabbing your ass and making out with you isn't exactly proper or whatever" Tamsin said as she smirked.

"Eh, he'll be fine. We can save the ass grabbing for later" Bo said with a smile. "So seriously, minus the amazing sex, kissing and being all over each other, what do you want to do our first night as a couple?"

"I think I have an idea.. Do you want fun and wild or romantic and cheesy?" Tamsin asked with a slight smirk.

"Hm.. give me romantic and cheesy, I want something new" Bo said as she grinned.

"I think I can come up with something…" Tamsin said as she grabbed Bo's hand and they walked over to the bar where everyone else was.

"Alex and I are making our lover boy's take us out. They'll be at the crack shack at 6 and then we are both gonna stay with our oh so manly men so you two can succu-sex all night long and break the bed without fear of waking up the youngins" Kenzi said with a smirk.

"Well when do ya'll want to head back to the house to change?" Bo asked.

"We can leave whenever.. the sooner we go and change the sooner we can get out of your hair.. from your little show over there I'm sure you guys are itching for some alone time to enjoy the perks of a relationship.. Holy shit.. Is this real.. Are all FOUR of us in relationships.. I'll be damned. At least we don't have to worry about anyone feeling left out." Alex said with a smile.

"Alex has Vex, I have Hale, and you two have each other.. I totally didn't realize that. Dude we are freaking adorable little prophecy peeps.. Cupid must be all about the crack shack lovin" Kenzi said.

"Cupid is a pretty nice guy, I wouldn't mind his job" Dyson said with a laugh.

"Wait HOLD THE FAE UP… Cupid is real?!" Kenzi said with a shocked look.

"Yeah, duh. Granted he doesn't have the wings and diaper like the candy companies make him out to but he's definitely real. He goes around and shoots those who are in love with an arrow that allows them to feel passion and desire that's supposed to be out of this world. He only shoots couples that are meant to be together, it's like giving couples a free night of amazing sex and fun" Dyson said with a laugh.

"Dude sign me up for some Cupid lovin! Night of sex with Hale from an arrow of a baby in a diaper that lets the love be cray.. I'm all about that life" Kenzi said

"Again, no diaper" Trick said as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, it's still freakin awesome. You get to shoot people AND make them have like an amazing night on a love high.. wait it is just a night right?"

"Yes Kenzi.. Cupid shoots couples who are meant to be together and gives them a night of passion and pleasure as a reward for finding their true love. It's supposed to be wonderful but it wears off in twenty four hours and the couple goes back to normal but with all the memories of their bliss" Trick said with a smile.

"Dude. Sign me up for his job!" Kenzi said as everyone just laughed.

"Alright guys lets go, I wanna get all sexy for that freaky little mesmer of mine" Alex said as the others got up and headed towards the door.

They arrived at the house and went inside. Bo and Tamsin went into the kitchen and started looking all over for something to eat.

"Did you figure out what we're doing tonight yet?" Bo asked as she glanced at Tamsin.

"Don't you worry succulette I have it all planned out. Grab a snack and then we're going out and about for our first day as a legit couple" Tamsin said kissing Bo's cheek.

"Ah surprising me with the plans tonight are we?" Bo said with a grin.

"Gotta make the first night memorable right?" Tamsin replied as she grabbed some chips from the cabinet.

"Oh I'm sure it will be babe" Bo said leaning to kiss Tamsin on the lips.

Kenzi and Alex were attempting to play a game on the Xbox they had but after Kenzi smacked the controller out of Alex's hand it turned into a chase around the shack. Kenzi bolted into the kitchen and nearly smashed into the couple that was making out on the counter. Alex grabbed her and they ran into Tamsin and Bo.

"OW! HOLY SHIT! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Alex screamed as she looked down and saw a red mark on her arm..

"Dude did you pinch me?!" Kenzi said looking at a matching mark on her arm "What the hell did we run in to?!"

"THAT WOULD BE US!" Bo said as Tamsin helped her up

"Ohhhh sorry guys.. our bad" Kenzi said as she and Alex were comparing the marks on their arms.

Tamsin turned to Bo and smiled.. "Come on, I have a better idea for lunch. Get your jacket succulette.. I'm taking you out" Bo quickly grabbed her jacket and the two waved bye as they walked out to the truck.

"Those two are worse than having children.. They literally were chasing each other around over a damn game.. We're in for a treat with this whole prophecy thing with them aren't we" Bo said as she smiled to her girlfriend.

"Yeah, but at least we'll never get bored with those two morons running around.. Shit, I totally forgot my eyes.. Give me a second to run up there and grab them babe" Tamsin said as she kissed Bo and headed back into the house. When she opened the door it was dead silent..

"Alex.. Kenzi.." Tamsin said as she slowly started to walk around the corner and look in the kitchen. She pulled the dagger from her boot. One minute the two were fighting and screaming about a game and the next it's silent. Tamsin looked around and saw the clothes Alex was wearing thrown all across the floor, then she saw Kenzi's shirt tossed on to the couch.. "Alex.. Kenzi.. where are you?" Tamsin called out anxious for a reply. She followed the trail of dropped clothes to the outside of Kenzi's room.. she stopped, put her hands on the door knob, took a breath and shoved the door open..

"BO! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" Tamsin screamed.

Bo heard the Valkyrie yell and came sprinting inside with her dagger in hand ready to attack..

"Tamsin what's wrong.. HOLY SHIT!" Bo screamed as she starred into Kenzi's room.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Cupid's Deadly Shuffle

"DISMOUNT YOU TWO! NOW!" Tamsin screamed at Alex and Kenzi… the Valkyrie was still in disbelief at the sight she was seeing.

"What the hell are they doing?! KENZI! ALEX! YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Bo yelled with nothing less of a horrified look on her face.

When Tamsin had rushed back upstairs to get her keys, the trail of clothes leading to Kenzi's bedroom raised her suspicions. With all of the attacks and dangers in their life she thought maybe something had happened. When she opened Kenzi's bed room her face flushed pale and as she saw a topless Kenzi straddling her younger sister who still had her bra on. The two younger girls were kissing, moaning, and crashing their bodies together.

"Like is this something they have been hiding? One minute they're fighting and then they're having wild sex.. KENZI IS STRAIGHT!" Bo yelled as she looked at Tamsin trying to figure out what they should do.

"SO IS ALEX! SHE'S DATING VEX!" Tamsin said in a defensive yell.

"I think we separate them and put them in the damn living room until we can figure out what the hell is going on.. there's no way they are willingly going to start a lesbian sex fest.. Plus they're acting as if we aren't even standing here. You'd think if they were trying to hid it they'd freak when I opened the door and saw them.." Tamsin shivered and made a gagging reaction.

"Alright.. I'll grab Kenzi.. You get Alex.. Get some pants on your sister and I'll make Kenzi cover up.." Bo said as she was trying to figure out how to separate the two girls who were kissing with an intense passion. Bo could see their aura's burring bright, but it was odd.. The color surrounding them was like one she had never seen before.

"This is SO not okay…" Tamsin said as she grabbed Alex by the hand and yanked her out of the bed and onto the floor.

"Don't be a cockblock sis.. I'm in love! Kenzi baby we need to get our own place!" Alex yelled as she looked to the Russian who was being covered in a towel by Bo.

"I thought you'd never ask snuggle bear!" Kenzi replied with eyes that screamed sappy puppy love.

Bo looked at Tamsin who had an eye brow raised.. Bo mouthed _snuggle bear?_ as she looked between the two women.. Tamsin couldn't help but chuckle as she dragged her sister into the living room. Alex was still fighting to get back to Kenzi.

"Tamsin let me go! I must feel Ken.."

"Alex, finish that sentence and so help me I will go full Valkyrie on your ass!" Tamsin said as she threw her sister on the couch and pointed her finger judgmentally.

"Kenzi stop fighting me! Get your ass over here!" Bo said as she had Kenzi in a t-shirt and jeans now and she threw her on the couch beside Alex. The two younger girls immediately started kissing. Kenzi pulled Alex in by her neck and smashed their lips together. Kenzi started rubbing her tongue over Alex's and both of them were moaning loudly.

"HEY! KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" Tamsin said as she walked over and pulled them apart.

"What the hell is going on?!" Bo asked them.

Kenzi leaned over and started kissing Alex's neck. Alex grinned at Bo and Tamsin before replying, "we're in love. When you two left to go on your date we looked at each other and knew that we had to be together. We are destined. She's the fire in my soul. She… Mmmm baby that feels so amazing…" Alex trailed off as she turned her head and pulled Kenzi's kiss up from her neck into her lips.

"This is so not right.. I am gonna hurl.. My momz and my sister.. Like I saw them naked and now they won't stop kissing and just.. Ew.." Tamsin said as she turned away.

Bo looked down and noticed the red marks that the girls complained about when they crashed into them in the kitchen were glowing a bright pink.

"Tamsin.." Bo said. The blonde turned around and looked at Bo, then followed the succubus's gaze to the glowing small red marks on Kenzi and Alex.

"What the hell is that.." Tamsin said as she leaned over and poked the mark. It didn't disturb the two younger women who were still kissing passionately.

"We need to get them to Trick.. Now.." Bo said as she looked over at Tamsin who nodded in agreement. The two stood up and each grabbed one of the lovebirds and started to drag them out the door. When they opened the door to leave Vex and Hale were standing there. Hale has his hand up as he was about to knock. Both men were in nice suits and clearly tried to look their best for the double date the girls had planed. Bo and Tamsin let go of their grasp on the girls, Alex and Kenzi slowly stepped backwards and fell back on to the couch as Alex pushed Kenzi down and straddled her biting and sucking on the Russian's neck.

Vex had on an all black suit, with his face shockingly shaved and his hair slicked back and none of his usual drag king make up. Hale had on a purple vest with a white under shirt and grey pants.

"Hey guys are the ladies ready?" Hale said with a smile.

"Uhm.. Well.." Bo said as she glanced at Tamsin for help on how to approach this.

"Come on darlings as nice as it is to see your shining faces, I went through hours of preparation to look this good. I want my little fire spark on my arm to take out. Where the bloody hell are they?" Vex said looking around behind the two.

"Uhm guys something has kinda happened and we were just about to head to the Dal to figure out what is going on with Alex and Kenzi.." Bo said as she tried to give a half grin.

"Bo what happened? Is Kenzi hurt?" Hale asked as he scrunched his brow.

"Is my little hot head alright?! If Lauren or Evony have fucked with her so help me I will…" Vex said with a worried tone feeling his temper starting to rise.

"Chill Vex, Alex is fine she's just…" Tamsin couldn't even finish before the four of them at the door heard Kenzi loudly moaning in pleasure from the couch _GOD ALEX YES! YES BABY HARDER! UGH GOD ALEX FUCK ME! YES DON'T STOP!_

Hale and Vex both turned white and looked at Tamsin and Bo with confusion and anger.

"Was that Kenzi…" Hale said as he had rage flashing through his eyes.

"Alex is.. Kenzi was.. Bo and Tams you better have a damn good explanation why we are hearing OUR girlfriends having sex with each other and NOT us.." Vex said as he snarled his lip at the women.

"Listen don't get pissy with us! We were about to go out to eat and actually enjoy our first night as a couple when we came in and saw the two going at it like rabbits!" Tamsin said in a defensive tone. Bo smacked her.

"Guys they were fighting earlier in the kitchen, smashed in to us and when we stood up they were bitching about a pain or sting on their arm and after we caught them.. well.. yeah.. we saw the marks they got from the fall are now lit up in a pink and they've been acting like they're in love. It's like two hormonal teenagers.. we were about to take them to Trick when you guys showed up.." Bo said trying to calm the two men.

"I think I know what it is but we should all go talk to Trick just to be sure. Can you two get the girls and bring them to the Dal.. I don't know about you Vex but I can't exactly handle seeing our girlfriends having sex and not want to kill Alex…" Hale said as he clenched his fists.

"Well.. I mean they are both cute little buggers.." Vex said raising his eyebrows, but quickly changed his response when the other three glared at him "I mean yeah.. No mate I'll ride with you. I would crush Kenzi if I saw her all over Alex.. Them having no clothes.. Kissing.." Hale smacked him "Right yeah no let's go. We'll see you sluts at the pub"

The two men turned and quickly left.

Alex and Kenzi were on the couch with no clothes once again.

"I so did not sign up for babysitting two hormonal freaking teenagers tonight.. This is messed up on so many levels.." Tamsin said grabbing Kenzi and lifting her off Alex. Kenzi reluctantly put clothes on. "So we can get out of here and not have to worry about these to stripping back into the sheets I'm gonna take Kenzi and head out first. Bring my damn slut sister please.." Tamsin growled as she held Kenzi over her shoulder. Kenzi was screaming and fighting her. Bo smiled and nodded. Tamsin leaned over and gave Bo a quick kiss on the lips as Bo sat there waiting on Alex.

"Come on hot stuff, put on a shirt.." Bo said as she saw Alex standing there in a tight red sports bra and baggy grey sweat pants.

"I'm burning up Bo.." Alex said as she starred at Bo in the eyes.

"Alex.. you alright…" Bo said walking over to the blonde and put her hand on the girls head. "Shit Alex you're hot"

"Thanks Bo, but I'm happily taken" Alex said with a wink and causing Bo to roll her eyes. "But seriously.. My body is so hot right now. I feel like I have a fever…" Alex suddenly went back to being obsessed with Kenzi and her eyes fluttered pink as she watched Alex's breathing start to quicken "Oh Bo, I need Kenzi. Can we go to her now? PRETTY PLEASE! I have to see her! She's so beautiful and wonderful, and amazing and…"

"Yeah yeah I know Romeo.. Come on, we're going to the Dal and we are going to see you're little girlfriend.." Bo said grabbing Alex's arm and dragging her outside

"She's the best sex I've ever had!" Alex said as her puppy love eyes beamed.

"Uhm EW! No more talking.. Can you drive your bike to the Dal…" Bo asked throwing on the helmet.

"Is Kenzi there?" Alex asked with a grin as she hopped on the bike and threw her helmet on. Bo got on the back and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist.

"Yeah Kenzi is there Tams…" Before Bo could finish she was cut off by the blonde peeling out of the lot and almost throwing her off the back of the bike.

As they pulled into the Dal Tamsin was standing outside leaning up against the wall. They parked and Alex jumped off the bike rushing to her sister…

"And I see you're eyes are glowing pink like Kenzi's.. wonderful.. and what the hell happened to your clothes?" Tamsin said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Love happened…" Alex said with a grin as Tamsin opened the door to the Dal and Alex sprinted in to find Kenzi.

Bo slowly walked over shaking her head.

"You know succubus if I was the jealous type I would totally be concerned at the fact you pulled up on a bike with your hands wrapped around my little sisters abs and her only in a sports bra.." Tamsin said with a smirk as Bo walked over and rolled her eyes.

"She like flickered back to her old self for a hot sec before we left.. Like she wasn't Kenzi's little love puppet and she looked at me and told me she felt like she had a fever.. I felt her forehead and she was burning up… she insisted on wearing that.. With how warm her skin was I wasn't about to argue with her" Bo replied pulling Tamsin in by the waist.

"Shit.. I'm sure that's not a good sign.. Let's go see if Trick can tell us what the hell has happened" The two walked in to see Trick yelling at Alex and Kenzi who were sitting at the bar several seats apart, clearly this was not their choice.

"Well Trick what's the verdict?" Bo asked as she and Tamsin stood in-between the two 'lovers' with their arms crossed.

"It's definitely Cupid's arrow…" Trick said shaking his head "It appears that these two were hit with some cupid arrows"

"Wait hold up I thought we talked about cupid earlier and ya'll said it was harmless and it caused couples to have a romantic night.. not turn them in to mindless idiots who want to defile each others bodies…" Bo asked as she glanced at Kenzi who was entranced in Alex.

"Yes that is so.. Unless…" Trick started to speak.

"Unless what Trick.." Tamsin asked as she was glaring at Alex and shaking her finger telling the girl not to get up.

"What happened when these two felt the slight pain?" Trick asked as he started flipping the pages of his book.

"They were up running around the kitchen and smashed into Tamsin and I while we were kissing.." Bo said as she glanced to Tamsin who just shrugged.

"Then I know what's going on…" Trick said with a sigh "They weren't intentionally shot by cupid's arrows.. they intercepted his arrows. Clearly the word of you two being a couple has spread and Cupid was trying to give you his blessings and apparently these two idiots caught the cross fire… Since they aren't a couple and they.. well they aren't a couple nor should they ever be.. Cupid's arrow is having a negative effect on them. They're becoming obsessive, unrealistic, overly emotional… Here, you two need to come downstairs with me for a minute…"

Tamsin stopped before she went downstairs and looked at the two women who had an evil grin, she pointed her finger trying to be stern, "You two.. No baby making.. I'm serious.. HANDS OFF!" she turned to walk downstairs and turned around and pointed again as she saw the two about ready to pounce "AH! I SAID NO!" the two girls rolled their eyes and frowned but sat back down.

"Look at you setting the rules like their mom" Bo said as she winked.

"Honey, if they're our children we have one messed up family…" she said rolling her eyes. They got to the basement and saw the worry in Trick's eyes.

"Trick what's wrong..?" Bo asked as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"This is serious. The negative effects are often bad, but thankfully they wear off but with Alex's powers being unpredictable already and they derive from her emotions…" He said as his expression gleamed with fear

"Alex could do some serious damage if something happens to hurt her or Kenzi.. she could literally but the city to the ground.." Tamsin said as she realized the severity of the issue.

"Oh shit.. so if we keep tearing them apart and upset her too much.." Bo said as she stopped in fear.

"Then she'll go full pyro on anyone and everything…" Tamsin said as they both looked at Trick who nodded.

"Her powers are not only tied to her emotions now but Kenzi's as well… There's an herbal potion I can make that'll cure the effects but it'll take some time to make. Until I get the potion done we need to try to keep them happy and not set off Alex's temper. She was having issues with control before this but now.. I'll need a strand of each of their hair.. Help me?" He asked as they turned to walk upstairs.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Trick dropped the thick book he had been carrying…

"NOT AGAIN! MY POOL TABLE!" He screamed and covered his eyes.

Alex had Kenzi pinned down on the pool table, Kenzi laid back with her hand on Alex's stomach and Alex's hand down the front of Kenzi's pants.

"Well.. Alex certainly takes after her sister…" Bo said with a laugh. Tamsin turned red and grinned as she rolled her eyes and walked over to the two girls pulling them off the table.

"I need a strand of each of your hair.. that cool?" she asked as the girls were looking into each others eyes and simply nodded as a response to her question. Tamsin plucked a strand from each of them and walked over and gave it to Trick.

"I'm going downstairs and going to make the remedy.. Keep them OFF my pool table! And for God's sakes make them keep their clothes on!" he yelled as he headed downstairs.

Tamsin walked over and simply made herself a drink and grabbed Bo some wine and they sat at the bar.

"KISSING ONLY you two! Can you live with that?" Bo said as she eyed the two love birds.. the girls simply nodded and started to kiss passionately as Kenzi shoved Alex into the wall pulling the blonde in by her hips.

"So we just sit here and let them make out until Trick is done?" Tamsin asked handing Bo her drink and sitting beside her.

"I guess.. if we pull them apart and keep separation them we risk pissing them off and Alex going all super nova on everything and if we burn the Dal down Trick will write BOTH of us out of existence.." Bo replied as she took a sip of the wine.

"Mmmm.. Kenzi.. I.. Love.. You" Alex moaned in-between kisses as she grabbed the Russian girls ass and picked her up and Kenzi swung her legs around Alex's hips and pulled her in to deepen the kiss.

"I love you too baby, so much!" Kenzi said as they continued to make out.

Bo looked at them and didn't even realize that the burning aura's from the two making out and the amount of sexual tension was causing her hunger to rise.

Bo's concentration was broken when she heard Tamsin choking on her drink.

"Woah there succu-babe.. I didn't know you were kinky like that" Tamsin said as she began to laugh.

Bo looked at her confused and then quickly realized her eyes were blue.

"Oh my God! Ew! Oh.. EW!" She said closing her eyes and wiping them.

Tamsin laughed even harder, "It's alright Bo.. it's the aura's and the sexual energy effecting your powers.. it's not the fact that it's them. Hungry hot pants?"

"I mean not really but with them practically dry humping over there it's making me feel all.. well.." Bo said as she blushed.

"I got ya.." Tamsin said as she smirked "You're a succubus, it's natural babe"

"How's it feel to be dating someone who gets turned on by every little thing?" Bo asked with a joking tone.

"I like it.. well not the fact that my sister and momz are literally like making a lesbian porno in front of us.. but I definitely enjoy the fact my girlfriend has a high sex drive.. I don't know what it is about you Bo but you have this insane effect on me. It's like.. well…" Tamsin said as she looked down.

Bo grabbed her hand. "It's like what?"

"It's like the more I'm with you the more I notice an increase in my.. well.. Let's just say I have a new appreciation for frequent orgasms…" Tamsin said as she blushed.

"Oh really.. Is that a bad thing Valkyrie?" Bo asked in a seductive voice letting her eyes flash blue.

"I'm beginning to think it's definitely not…" Tamsin said as she leaned in grazing Bo's lips with her own. Bo moaned and pulled Tamsin in gently touching their lips together.

"OH GOOD GODS! NOT YOU TWO TOO!" Trick screamed as he came up the stairs.

Tamsin and Bo quickly broke apart in embarrassment.

"Chill out gramps. The sexual energy in the room made me hungry.." Bo said smiling at Tamsin.

"Someone has a heightened sex scale…" Tamsin said smiling back.

"Yeah.. that is unusual that just two people in a room like this would cause you to become hungry Bo. Have you been feeding regularly?" Trick asked with concern.

"Yeah.. why?" Bo asked as she looked at her grandfather.

"Well it seems your powers are becoming heighten and more advanced. You can pick up a lot from just two people now.. It must have something to do with the prophecy.. Tamsin have you been feeling any effects?" He asked.

"No sir Blood King, all my powers are normal.. well normal as can be for a Valkyrie in her last life. They're growing but nothing out of the ordinary yet" she replied.

"Well keep me posted on that.. the four of you are going to experience changes soon and we need to keep up with it all.." He said as he headed back downstairs.

Vex and Hale came busting through the Dal doors.

"Alright that's it I CANNOT take this anymore!" Hale said storming over to Alex and Kenzi.

"Right with you mate!" Vex said as he grabbed Alex by the shoulder's and yanked her off Kenzi. Hale grabbed Kenzi and he pulled her back. Both women were fighting to break free and run back to each other.

"HALE! VEX NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Bo yelled as she got up

"GUYS YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THEY INTERCEPTED A CUPID'S ARROW AND IT'S THE NEGATIVE EFFECTS! TICK IS MAKING A POTION NOW TO STOP THEM!" Tamsin said shooting up…

"Alex help!" Kenzi screamed as she was starring at the blonde in desperation to break free and touch her. Tamsin looked at Alex and immediately grabbed Bo's arm stopping her from rushing forward. Bo looked at Alex's eyes and stopped immediately as she saw her eyes instantly turn a fiery red.

"Oh shit…" Tamsin murmured as she and Bo looked at the scene about to unfold.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: Love Struck

"Vex.. Hale.. Let them go…" Bo stammered as she watched Alex's eyes glowing.

"NO! This is ridiculous! I have spent so long dying to be with Kenzi and I'm not going to lose her to some slutty pyro!" Hale screamed as he struggled to hold Kenzi.

"Don't you dare call the woman I love a slut you pathetic Siren! My heart belongs to her!" Kenzi screamed fighting Hale with every bit of her might. "Baby help!"

"Alex love, calm down alright… We just want to help you two.." Vex calmly said to his girlfriend.

"If you want to help me mesmer.. Get your fucking hands off me…" Alex said as she heated up her flesh enough to burn Vex's hands causing him to let out a quick yelp and pull away.

Alex walked towards Hale with a fiery rage burning in her eyes.

"Hale mate.. I'd listen to her if I was you.." Vex said shaking his hands that were still in pain from the burn.

"NO! Alex that is enough! NOW BACK OFF!" Hale said with a determined look in his eyes, "Kenzi is MINE!"

"Oh really Siren.. why don't you ask her yourself who she wants.." Alex said with a smirk.

"Hale you have to let Kenzi go and just let them be together until Trick can finish the potion! If not Alex WILL kill you and she can't control her abilities right now!" Bo yelled attempting to spare the Siren his inevitable pain.

"No! I won't watch the woman I love all over some new bitch!" Hale said.

"HEY! You call her a slut and now a bitch.. That's ENOUGH Hale! She's my sister for Christ's sake! Ease up! It's a damn spell! It's not like she's trying to really steal your damn girlfriend!" Tamsin said as she felt her temper starting to rise from her sister being insulted. Bo grabbed her hand and just shook her head no trying to calm the Valkyrie down.

"I really didn't want it to come to this Alex…" Hale said as he puckered his lips and whistled towards the Ember. She looked at him, closed her eyes and winced from the pain. She cracked her neck and took several steps closer to him. Hale whistled harder clearly trying to hurt the Ember. Alex's ears started to bleed but she continued to step forward as her body busted into blue flame's. Hale stopped completely out of breath and fell to the floor releasing his grip on Kenzi.

"Not so easy to break me huh Siren" they heard Alex say to him.

"Baby you saved me!" Kenzi said as she lunged forward.

"KENZI No!" Bo screamed seeing the girl tackle the burning blonde.

Kenzi jumped into Alex's arms without the slightest hint of pain. Kenzi started to kiss the blue flame and Alex slowly turned back to her normal self.

"Uhm okay how the hell did Kenzi not just go up in flames or get some major third degree burns…" Tamsin said starring at the two women who were now making out on the floor in full force.

Hale staggered to his feet and headed towards Bo and Tamsin where Vex met him.

"What the bloody hell just happened…" Vex asked looking at the two on the floor kissing.

"How did she.. How did I.. Tamsin I am so sorry.. I didn't… I lost control and just got jealous and…" Hale stuttered as he looked at Tamsin.

"Hale. Don't. You put enough force into that to fucking kill her.. Her damn ears started to bleed.. Don't you dare sit there and apologize" Tamsin said as she glared at him "Leave. Now. Both of you. You don't need to see your girlfriend's under a spell and cause more problems than you already have. Alex's emotions are what fuel her power. The negative effects of the arrow on couples it hits who ARE NOT meant to be together creates an obsessive love. Alex and Kenzi are like Romeo and Juliet right now so if you piss off Alex OR Kenzi Alex will burn this entire damn place to the ground. So THANKS for the mini shit show but both of you just get the hell out. We will deal with this and return your fucking girlfriends to you but for now.. Hale if you don't get out of my fucking sights I'll make you doubt you even HAVE a penis…" Tamsin said gripping her fists so tight she could feel her fingernails breaking the skin.

Both men lowered their heads and nodded and walked out of the Dal.

"Tamsin.. Hey.." Bo said cupping the blonde's cheeks in her hands "you alright…"

"Yeah.. I just don't do well with people who talk shit about my sister and blatantly ignore what I'm saying for their own selfish reasons and try to blow up the only good bar in town…" she said with a slight smirk at the end. "I'm shocked Alex didn't do more to Hale.. I'm shocked she didn't pass out with his whistle.. I can only imagine the frequencies he hit trying to make her back off… It's scary not knowing what she's capable of.."

"I know but she didn't kill him, or burn the place down.. hell Kenzi jumped on her when she was a blue flame and she must have done something to prevent Kenzi from becoming burned.. She's good Tamsin.. You raised her well.." Bo said as she smiled at the blonde.

"KENZI JUMPED ON ALEX WHEN SHE WAS ENGLUFED IN HER FLAMES AND SHE DIDN'T GET BURNED?!" Trick said as he heard the end of the girls conversation.

"Yeah. Hale and Vex showed up trying to bring their love crazy girlfriend's back to reality and instead pissed off Alex. Kenzi looked at her and screamed for help and that was all it took. Hale even did a high enough frequency whistle to kill Alex but she just went into flame mode and walked to him until he ran out of breath.. Kenzi tackled her with a hug and well…" she pointed to the two girls who were ferociously kissing on the floor

"That.. That's remarkable… I've never heard of an Ember who can control who she burns.. I don't think it's ever been done.. When we get them back to their less…" Trick started.

"Horney?" Bo added with a grin.

"Yes that.. when we get them back to their less.. aroused.. state, we'll have to talk to her about this.. They'll remember everything."

"Oh that's going to be hilarious!" Tamsin laughed as Bo started to giggle. Trick rolled his eyes and handed them two cups, "get them to drink this and then tell them they can go downstairs and do.. well whatever… the tea will knock them out in a minute or two and when they wake up they'll be back to normal"

Bo walked over to the kissing girls, "Trick said if you guys take this he'll let you go use his bed downstairs for some.. privacy…" she said with a grin.

Alex and Kenzi each took their cups, chugged the liquied and raced downstairs.

"So now all we do is wait for them to wake up right?" Tamsin asked as she looked at Trick.

"Yes that's my hope" he said with a grin.

Suddenly two men kicked the door to the Dal wide open and walked in. The men were of Asian decent and were wearing what looked to be ancient samurai outfits.

"We have come to take the Succubus…" One of the men said. The man's eyes were ghost white and his hands were covered in blood.

Trick grabbed his gun from behind the counter and Tamsin stood in front of Bo.

"You won't be taking my granddaughter anywhere!" Trick yelled

"Oh but we will Blood King.. We will.. Whether it's now or later she will come with us.. We can even take your weakened Valkyrie. There is a price for her head" the other man said with a grin. His white teeth were stained with blood.

"Touch her and die…" Bo growled as her eyes beamed royal blue. It was the same new shade of blue that Tamsin saw outside the house the night that the titanium man was dragging her away. Trick looked and saw the blue radiating a new color and his jaw dropped.

"Fine.. we shall do this your way.." the men looked at each other and smiled as they each took out long swords. They rushed towards the Valkyrie and succubus but the women were stunned when the men seemed to vanish and appear behind them. The rapid speed was unreal. It was like a form of rapid teleportation.

"Oh great.. this will be interesting" Bo said as she pulled her dagger trying to find one of the men to fixate her stare on.

"They're vapors Bo.. they'll move fast and disappear before your eyes.. Don't turn your back on them! Anticipate their next move!" Tamsin screamed as she put her back against the brunette's.

"Sure.. piece of cake.." Bo said with confusion on her face.

One of the men zapped in front of Bo who took a swipe with her blade but he disappeared before she could catch him. The other man flashed in front of Tamsin who tried to kick him but he was gone before she could make contact.

Suddenly one of the men teleported above the two women and fell down making both women collapse on the Dal's floor.

"Tamsin look out!" Trick yelled as one of the men charged her. She ducked the attack and was able to spin around in time to kick the man in the lower back causing him to stumble and roll. Bo was fighting her attacker by deflecting his slashes with her dagger, but only barely. She caught the man's cheek with her knife leaving a faint cut.

"Not bad Succubus.. I clearly underestimated you.." the man said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I get that a lot.." Bo said lunging forward trying to catch the figure.

Trick tossed Tamsin a sword that he had in a case behind the counter.

The moment the sword was in her hands she felt alive.

The samurai lunged at her and she brought the sword behind her head blocking his strike. Bo looked over to see the metal blades clashing together. She turned and quickly tried to find her attacker. She could hear Tamsin fighting with the man and the sound of blades slashing together gave her an odd sense of comfort. _Well at least if I can hear that I know she's alive_. Bo thought as she ducked a swipe from her assassin.

Tamsin swung her sword around and clipped her attacker's leg causing him to lean over and howl. She quickly spun back and kicked him sending him flying towards the Dal's entrance. She turned to find Bo and her heart stopped.

Bo was being held tightly by the second samurai and he had his knife to her throat.

"Don't even move Valkyrie or I'll spill the Succubus's blood all over the floor without hesitation" Tamsin nodded. "Drop your sword NOW" Tamsin did as she was told and kept her stare on Bo. "You know Valkyrie… it's funny… I've heard so many stories that speak testament to your greatness, you're supposed to be the strongest, most fierce, historic if you will but this.. The Valkyrie I see before me is nothing but weak and a disappointment"

"What makes you think I'm weak?" Tamsin spat as she kept her eyes looking into Bo's. She could see the fear in Bo's eyes. The blade was being held so tightly against her neck if she moved she knew it would cut her.

The man grinned and lightly pressed the blade on Bo's neck causing a small cut and a little blood to seep out. Tamsin immediately flinched and looked terrified and moved forward.

"No no no Valkyrie. Stay there. See Tamsin, THIS.. This is what makes you weak. You care for her, and in doing so you make yourself vulnerable. Imagine that. The cold, heartless, and powerful Valkyrie has one weakness.. Her heart" The man said with a smile as he pushed the blade a little harder into Bo's neck causing the succubus to whimper.

Hearing the small painful cry from Bo immediately ignited a spark in Tamsin's soul. She looked in Bo's eyes and all of a sudden felt a surge of power she never thought imaginable. Tamsin's eyes turned completely black and her face darkened unlike never before. She leaned back and cracked her necks and growled. Wings gracefully spread from her arched back and she moved her gaze to the two men… Bo felt the sword fall from her neck and heard it hit the ground, she fell to the floor but was quickly up and rushing to Trick who held her.

"Trick what's happening…" Bo asked as they both watched Tamsin's wings flutter and her piercing black eyes approaching their attackers. The closer she got, her body began to glow a faint golden color.. The Valkyrie looked like an angel.. minus the hellish dark eyes.

"I.. I don't know…" he stammered in amazement.

Tamsin walked to the two men and lifted them up by the neck, each held tightly in each of her arms.

"Who sent you…" she asked in a serious tone that sent chill down Bo's spine.

"W-we will n-never tell Valkyrie…" one of the men said as his voice was shaky form pain.

"Pity. And to think I was going to spare you…" She said looking into their eyes.

"W-we were hired by someone who works for the Wanderer… W-we were raised from the grave to come bring him the succubus and deliver you as well but we were told to kill you both if n-needed…" The man quickly stammered "N-now let us go… You said you would spare us if you knew…"

"I lied" Tamsin said in a dark voice "I know he can hear me talking right now. He knows what I am saying. Wanderer… this is my message for you.. Come near Bo again and I will kill you. You underestimate the strength having heart can give you. Bo is my heart. So help me if you keep coming for us I will find you and kill you. This is my final warning. I defied you once to protect Bo and I will do it repeatedly until your soul is in the underworld…" with that said her eyes flashed white and the men dropped lifeless to the ground.

Tamsin turned around, her skin still glowing gold and wings outstretched. She looked at Trick and Bo who had their eyes wide open and jaws dropped.

Bo walked to Tamsin and looked at her with amazement.

"Bo I…" Tamsin couldn't even finish her sentence before the succubus crashed their lips together. This kiss was so full of passion, desire, love. Bo pulled the glowing winged Valkyrie in tight, savoring each movement of the blonde's soft lips against hers. Tamsin slowly slipped her tongue into Bo's mouth deepening the kiss. "You're hurt Bo.. feed.." Tamsin whispered as Bo looked into the blonde's eyes and simply nodded. Bo leaned in and pressed her lips on the blonde's as she moaned from the taste of the Valkyrie, Bo kissed her for a minute, sliding her hands to the blonde's hips before leaning back and drawing gold chi.

The chi tasted like heaven. Bo took what she needed and her wounds were instantly healed. Bo leaned back in and placed a single soft kiss on the Valkyrie's lips. Bo pulled back and looked at her girlfriend. The glowing skin slowly faded and Tamsin let Bo's hands slip through her fingers as the brunette took a step back. The blonde closed her eyes and rolled her neck as she arched her back. Tamsin winced slightly from the pain and slowly closed her wings.

Tamsin walked to Bo never breaking eye contact until the brunette fell into her arms for a tight embrace.

"Tamsin what happened.." Bo asked as she cuddled into Tamsin's neck.

"I-I don't know… I think…" Tamsin said before looking at Trick who was in awe of what he had just seen.

"Tamsin.." Trick said as he smiled "that was.. remarkable.. you just.." Tamsin looked at him with wide eyes and slowly shook her head no.

Tamsin knew what just happened but she wasn't ready to tell Bo. There needed to be a mutual connection and when a bond forms it's said there is an obvious sign for both the warrior and the Valkyrie. For Tamsin, she knew that her heart just attached itself to Bo.. But she needed to wait for Bo's heart to bond with hers.

Tamsin closed her eyes as she looked at Trick with a smile.. Trick smiled back and nodded. She had tears coming from her eyes as she gripped Bo tighter.

Tamsin knew she had just initiated the destined bond for her warrior.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: Aftermath of Mismatched Love

Bo and Tamsin stood there gripping each other tightly. Neither wanting to break away from their hug. Trick stood there watching his granddaughter and the Valkyrie with a look of sheer bliss. He knew what just happened and what this meant for Tamsin, but this was her sacred bond to tell Bo about. To Trick it all just seemed so surreal. Everything they had faced since Bo's arrival has been a whirlwind. Although there was danger rapidly approaching and so many questions that were still unanswered… In this moment, the world seemed to stop spinning.

Their peace was short lived as they heard two loud shrieks coming from Trick's basement of the Dal.

"Well.. I guess our little love birds woke up" Tamsin said as she giggled. Trick and Bo both started to laugh as the three of them went and sat at the table in the middle of the room. Alex and Kenzi came sprinting upstairs, both fully dressed with looks of embarrassment, confusion, and awkwardness. They came and sat down at the table. Kenzi sat beside Bo and Alex crashed beside Tamsin. Trick stood up and walked behind the counter to clean some glasses for the night.

"Well don't you two just look…" Bo started as she attempted to hold back her laughter.

"Bo Bo I love you but shut the hell up…" Kenzi said with a horrified look on her face. She just starred at the table.

"Dude Alex.. You look like you spent the day with a Hoover vacuum cleaner hanging off your neck…" Tamsin said as she looked at Bo who was giggling.

"Tamsin. I will happily use you for a bon fire…" Alex said as she rubbed her neck.

"Yeah Kenz.. It looks like your neck is quite your turn on spot with all the hickies you've got there stud" Bo said as she chuckled.

"You two are enjoying this way too much…" Kenzi said as she put her hands over her face. "What the hell happened to us? One minute I remember smacking Alex's controller, her chasing me threatening to light my hair on fire and then a prick in my arm like a damn bee sting and the next thing I knew…" Kenzi paused and looked up at Alex who was finally looking at her. They both shivered and blushed.

"No offense cause you know I love me some fire fae but seriously I am scarred for life…" Kenzi said as Tamsin and Bo couldn't contain their laughter.

"This is SO not funny… What happened? Because as far as I know there was DEFINTELY something fae-ed up today considering I had my tongue down the human's throat all damn day! No offense Kenz…" Alex said shaking her head.

"You two idiots smashed in to us and apparently good ol' Cupid was trying to swoop in and give us his blessings and shit and he hit you two instead. Since you two aren't a couple and definitely should NEVER be, you two had some like allergic reaction to it and became like stalker obsessed lovers… Which was creepy and epically hilarious all at the same time" Tamsin said as she nudged her sister, "Looks like you take after me with your pool table styles kid"

"Oh my God.. I am mortified.. I'll never be able to play pool again…" Alex said as she threw her head on the table.

"It coulda been worse you two. Laugh it off… I mean hell WE are!" Bo said as she and Tamsin started giggling again.

"Hale tried to make my brain explode, I burned Vex's hands, Kenzi tackled me when I was on fire and could have died, and I slept with the girl who raised my sister after her rebirth… This is literally all types of fucked up…" Alex said as she finally smirked some. "What the hell is going on with our lives. Just once can we have a day without fighting and shit tornados dropping on us…"

"Well Alex… If I had to be a lesbian for a day.. I guess I'm glad it was with you and not Bo Bo.. I don't think the succu-slut could have handled my human loving. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go see if Trick has any ice…" Kenzi said as she let a small grin cross her face.

"Why do you need ice?" Bo asked

"Don't ask Bo Bo.. Don't ask.." Bo doubled over laughing as Kenzi slowly made her way to the bar.

"So going back to the Kenzi not burning alive hugging you.. What happened?" Tamsin asked her little sister..

"I honestly don't know. It was like a reaction.. I saw her flying forward at me and freaked. I just remember thinking 'shit I don't want to burn her' and then next thing I knew she was on top of me kissing me.. It was weird. Like I could feel her skin on mine.. but I was still in full body flame mode" Alex said as she sat there puzzled over the whole situation.

"Maybe that's something we can work on.. You learning how to control your powers and not lighting everyone up you come in contact with.. It could come in handy" Bo said with a smirk.

"Yeah we'll do that tomorrow though.. right now I need a damn cigarette" Alex said as she stood up "Bo I CANNOT believe you let me walk out of the house in a sports bra and sweats. I look like hell.."

Tamsin just started laughing, "Alex wait up I'm gonna come with you" she stood up and leaned over to Bo and whispered in her ear, "I'm gonna go talk to the little flamethrower then why don't we wanna see if the sexcapade duo wants to go talk to their boy toys and I take your cute ass out for a date…"

Bo turned her head and grinned "why Valkyrie… I thought you'd never ask.." She leaned over and pressed her lips against the blonde. "I'm gonna go talk to Trick and Kenzi then we can see if those two wanna go to the house and get Hale and Vex to come get them and I can steal my new girlfriend away for a night.." Tamsin smile and nodded then turned to meet Alex outside.

Alex was leaned up against the brick wall of the Dal, her cigarette lit and looking as though she just had the longest day of her life.

"How you holding up sis…" Tamsin said as she walked over and leaned beside her sister.

"I feel like I just ran a damn triathlon.. I don't think I've ever been this tired.. and my damn lips are chapped as hell.." Alex said as she slid down and sank to the ground. Tamsin couldn't help but laugh and sit beside her sister.

"I'm proud of you…" Tamsin said with a smirk.

"I spend the day romping in the sheets with a girl you call moms and you're proud of me…" Alex said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well no.. EW.. I didn't mean for that perv. I know that there was a part of you that took control when Hale was attacking you. You could have easily set his Siren ass up in flames.. You could have burned the whole place to the damn ground with ease.. but you didn't. Whatever you did when Kenzi jumped on you that prevented you from burning her.. That was YOU Alex.." Tamsin said nudging her sister, getting a smirk from Alex.

"Honestly T.. I had to fight against my urges to kill him.. My head said to grab his through and scold his flesh until his throat filled with the smoke from his internal organs boiling… graphic.. I know.. But it's like my heart kept telling me no. When Kenzi jumped on me it was a reaction. I literally scared myself thinking I was going to burn her.. I freaked and part of me wanted to just start a damn wild fire.. But I tried not to lose control. The only time I did was when I burned the shit out of Vex's hand.. which I feel HORRIBLE about.. he helps me get out of the dark prison and I repay him but getting shot by a fat baby in a diaper, cheating on him, and burning his hand.. God my relationship is so fucked up.." She said with a smirk and light life.

"You know Vex, he probably got all hot and bothered by it" Tamsin said laughing. "So.. I need to tell you something and you have to promise not to freak on me alright.."

"Stories that start with that are never good.." Alex said looking at Tamsin with a serious face

"While you and Kenzi were knocked out downstairs from Tricks cure Bo and I were attacked by ancient fae… The Wanderer had risen them from their graves and sent them after us.. They were Vapors.." Tamsin said as she took a deep breath.

"Shit T…" Alex said as she looked concerned. She took a puff of her cigarette and they sat there for a moment in silence. "Are you okay?" She asked her older sister.

"They said they were sent to take Bo and they wanted to bring me along because there is a pretty penny for my head on a stick.. When the men said that Bo's eyes lit up a crazy blue.. She told them if they touched me she'd kill them.. So naturally Bo and I fought them, Trick threw me a sword and I got the upper hand on one of the attackers but when I turned and saw the other guy had Bo with his sword against her neck. He mocked me.. told me I was weak and that Bo was my weakness because I cared for her. He cut her neck some and as soon as I saw the blood it's like.. I snapped. These feelings came rushing over me. The need to protect, the need to love, the need to get her back in my arms. My heart started racing, my mind went blank.. the amount of power that surged through me was more than anything I have ever felt…" she stopped trying to slow her heart down. Even telling the story and thinking about the man holding her girlfriend made her pulse rise.

"T.. What happened…" Alex said as she put her hand on Tamsin's. Tamsin didn't say a word, she just closed her eyes and took a deep breath.. She opened her eyes and gazed at her sister.

"Holy.. Shit.. T.. the bond?" Alex said as she looked into her sister's eyes and where they normally would beam a chilling black, now filled with a deep gold that swirled with her black.

"Yeah.. I felt it when I was looking into her eyes as the guy cut her. I felt her pain.. her fear.. I lost it. My features darkened and held the two Vapors at my will almost instantly.. I felt my body starting to pulse and the next thing I know my skin is fucking glowing a gold and my wings came out… which by the way STILL hurts like hell when I pull those bitches out… but.. I knew as soon as it happened. I felt it in my heart. This Valkyrie has offered her heart to the bond…"

"I KNEW IT! T this is amazing! I'm just.. I'm so excited for you" Alex said as she pulled her sister in for a hug "How do you feel? Like do you feel any different?"

"Different.. kinda.. I feel more grounded.. I feel calm and confident in myself and Bo.. I feel stronger and more of a desire to make her world.. perfect" Tamsin said with a grin.

"Look at you.. You even have that goofy grin.. T this is incredible.. I'm kinda pissed I missed it! What did Bo say? Did she bond her heart too?!" Alex said with excitement.

"No, or at least I think no.. There were no signs from her. Trick knew what happened when I pulled Bo in for a hug after my skin stopped doing a damn light show and he was about to say something but I stopped him.. I don't want to tell Bo. I don't want her knowing my heart bonded to her. The Valkyrie's bond needs to be pure and true if this shit is gonna happen and be real. I don't want her to feel pressured into this or it affect her feelings towards me. I want this to be something SHE realizes and her heart chooses on it's own grounds. Hell we have been dating for a day and I've already bonded to her.. Jesus I'm getting sappy in my old age" Alex just laughed.

"Yeah, yeah you are.. but Bo's worth it T.. she's worth your world.." Alex said with a smile. Tamsin was shocked hearing this but smiled as a tear formed in her eye. She looked at Alex who was tearing up as well and they both started laughing.

"We haven't even started drinking yet and the tears are flowing" Tamsin said laying her head on her little sisters shoulder.

"I know right.. We ARE NOT emotional people. Hell you'd think you were about to walk down the isle with all our girly emotions" Alex said causing Tamsin to laugh through her tears. "T.. This is a huge thing for you, it happens once in your life and knowing I'm here beside you and getting to experience this with you.. It's amazing. I love you sis.. and I love Bo. She's your warrior, she always has been"

Tamsin looked up to see tears streaming down Alex's face but a smile on her face.

"Thanks Alex.. I'm glad you're here. Whatever is coming our way and has the four of us all tied together.. It's scary but the fact I have you here.. Well, I wouldn't have been able to do this without you.. I wouldn't have been able to open up to Bo or stand as strong as I have. So thank you.." Tamsin said as she squeeze her sister one more time.

"It's what family is for. To love you unconditionally, to support you, and to fight along side you through the darkest moments of our times.. But that's enough of this sappy happy crap! We need a drink and I need sleep.. Plus, if I remember correctly you have a date tonight right?" Alex said as she helped Tamsin to her feet.

"I do.. and I actually need your help" Tamsin said with a grin.

Kenzi was sitting on a bag of ice at the bar with her head rested on the counter as she listened to Trick and Bo explain how the two assassins showed up while she and Alex were passed out downstairs recovering from their day in the world of obsessive lesbian lovers.

"So Tam Tam went all types of full Valkyrie on these ancient like raised from the dead zombie samurai assholes?" Kenzi asked as she was trying to make some sense of what the hell happened.

"That and then some.." Bo said with a grin.

"What does that mean? Is that like fae talk for PMS-ing Valkyrie?" Kenzi asked as she received a laugh from both Bo and Trick.

"No Kenzi.. It means that what Tamsin did to save Bo is something I have never even seen happen.." Trick said with a smile and a sigh.

"She literally had like gold glowing from her skin.." Bo said as she thought back to how amazing Tamsin looked.

"Hold up so Lil' T lit up like Tinkerbell or some fae cray shit?" Kenzi asked as she looked between Bo and Trick.

"Yeah kinda.. And her wings came out.. I have seen them once before when she was attacked by Massimo and he had a knife to my throat.." Bo said

"What is it with Tam Tam sprouting wings whenever you're held at knife point?" Kenzi said as she laughed "Dude where is Tammers… I wanna see her damn eagle wings!"

"She's outside talking with Alex.. But I would be cautious asking about her wings and seeing if she'll show them to you.." Trick said as he looked at Kenzi, who's face was now in disappointment.

"Why? What is with her wings…?" Bo asked with some concern.

"Well let's just say that not all Valkyrie's use their wings. When a Valkyrie exposes her wings it's said to be extremely painful.." Trick said as he tried to think of a way to explain this.

"Define extremely painful.." Kenzi asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"It's been said to feel like breaking every bone in your body and letting them tear through your flesh…" Trick said as he winced thinking about how much it must hurt Tamsin to bring her wings out.

"What? Why.. Why would she show them then? If they cause so much pain I mean.. Tamsin only winced.." Bo said as she looked at Trick.

Trick let out a light laugh "Tamsin is extremely powerful. Valkyries are taught to not show pain. She brings them out because that's her true self. Her true FULL Valkyrie form is the side of her where she exposes her wings. When a Valkyrie has her wings out she's in her most powerful yet vulnerable state. If she were flying anywhere and say someone shot an arrow.. there's not much she can do.. However if someone touches the Valkyrie's wings the feathers will slice their hands. When her wings are exposed her powers increase.. rather than just being able to cast doubt, intimidation, fear and cause death with her eyes.. she can then spread her wings and use that to draw in her opponents. They say that flying with a Valkyrie is something that is rare and magical… Not many have ever done so.. but those who have say that it's the most amazing experience. If a Valkyrie fakes flight and blesses you to accompany her it's a true honor. It's one of the few sacred gifts that can be given. But the warrior must not ask, it must be offered by the Valkyrie. If someone tried to just jump on and have her take flight they'd be wrapped in her feathers and their bodies slashed to an almost unrecognizable state.." Trick said.

"Okay so NEVER jump on to Tam Tam and take her for a spin, got it!" Kenzi said with a smart ass thumbs up.

"What about her glowing Trick.. what was with that.." Bo asked

Trick hesitated but finally answered the best he could, "I'm not sure, I know it means something big but I've never seen it happen.. It was beautiful.."

"Yeah.. and the chi.. I swear it was like the taste of heaven. There was so much power and warmth running through my veins I.. I've never felt that before.. It was Tamsin's chi except tripled.. I didn't know chi like that even existed. My cuts were healed in seconds…" Bo said as she looked still in awe.

"Yeah well you know I am pretty damn amazing" Tamsin said as she and Alex walked back in to the room.

"Mmm trust me, I know" Bo said as she smiled and yanked the Valkyrie closer to her.

"Yuck.." Kenzi said rolling her eyes.

"Get a room you two" Alex said as she smirked and she and Kenzi started to laugh.

"Really.. You two wanna talk shit.." Bo said as she raised an eyebrow and the two shut up.

"Speaking of that.. I need to go disinfect my pool table.. AGAIN.. before people start showing up. Shall I expect to see you four around here tonight?" Trick said as he went to walk around the other side of the bar.

"Well I'm gonna try to go talk to Hale and sort out all my sexy Siren drama.. then you might be graced by my presence" Kenzi said as she hopped down off her bag of ice. Alex looked at Kenzi on the ice and turned red and started to laugh, causing the Russian girl to punch her in the arm.

"I'll come by later tonight Trick so save me a bottle of the goods" Alex said with a wink as she grabbed her helmet.

"And what about you two?" Trick said with a huge grin to Tamsin and Bo.

"Well I'm not so sure gramps.. My blonde glowing Valkyrie over here has a date night planned for me" Bo said with a grin as she wrapped her arms behind the Valkyrie's waist and put her chin on Tamsin's shoulder.

"Sorry Trick, I told Bo that I would try to be all romantic and shit so no Dal night for our first date night. I gotta up my game to keep this sex demon interested in me" Tamsin said with a wink. "But hey babe can you go start the truck, I wanna snag a book from Trick.."

"You're letting me start your truck?!" Bo said in shock

"I said start it succu-bitch, not take it for a spin. Go make sure the two idiots haven't relapsed and are giving the public a free show" Tamsin said as she leaned over and kissed Bo on the cheek and handed her the truck keys. Once she heard the door close she turned and looked at Trick who wore a proud smile on his face.

"So you figured it out?" Tamsin said as she was looking at the ground "I hope you're not mad Trick, I didn't plan for this to happen and I know that I'm dark and there are things I have.." Before she could continue she was cut off by the Blood King embracing her in a hug. It took her a minute but after the initial shock she hugged him back.

"Tamsin you don't need to apologize or bring up your past. I am the furthest thing from mad about all of this. I'm so proud of Bo and of you. A Valkyrie's bond is an exceptional and sacred blessing. I saw the chemistry between you two, but I didn't know if you would allow your heart to accept the bond. This is destiny and although we will need to sit down and talk more about all this entails, I know that with the bond comes great love, trust, honor, power and protection. You and Bo are meant to be. Why didn't you want to tell her?" He asked as he stood back still smiling at the Valkyrie.

"I gave in to the bond today and offered my heart to Bo, my warrior.. but there's supposed to be a sign like you saw with me today in Bo. I want her heart to come to that point on it's own. I don't want to tell her that today I gave in to the feelings I have been fighting for so long and initiated the bond and gave her my heart, soul and essence to have her pressured in to figuring out how she feels about me. We just started dating, she's just getting over Dyson and Lauren.. I mean hell she's already gone through Dyson giving her his wolf.. This is huge and I want her to feel comfortable and in control of her destiny and life with me. I would appreciate it if you kept this between us. Alex knows but other than that it's just us. I want to wait until Bo's heart accepts the feelings and loves me and willingly chooses its time to bond.. if any" Tamsin said as she smiled.

"You really care about her don't you.." Trick asked putting his hand on Tamsin's arm.

"I love her Trick.." she said as a tear escaped her eye and trailed down her cheek.

As she walked outside she couldn't help but smile at Bo as she thought about the night she had planned.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: The First Date

As they walked back in to the house, Kenzi quickly showered and threw on jeans and a tight long sleeve grey shirt and struggled to cake on as much make up as she could to cover the hickies. Alex slowly walked in realizing this is the first time they'd been alone since their.. adventures together.. under the spell of Cupid's arrow.

"Sorry about the love marks" Alex said with a smirk trying to lighten the mood as she sat on her bed.

"Eh.. it's alright, I clearly got some revenge" Kenzi said as she looked over and smiled to Alex "So listen I'm not exactly good at this kind of heart filled shiz but I mean I feel like things are kinda tense with us and I hate it…" she said turning and walking to sit on her bed so that she was facing the blonde.

"Thank God you said it because that's why I came in here.. I'm crashing in the same room with you, we are apparently involved in some hellish foreseen future shit with Bo and T, we are living in a house with a new couple, we have boyfriends who are total opposites but friends, and honestly having you around is like having another sister. I know the whole crazy love spell shit was something we couldn't control and we spent the day sexing like wild animals, but I don't want things to be all weird. It would suck to have things even more complicated in our lives…" Alex said as her expression changed to something that was sincere and sad.

"Girl it's fine. So we hooked up and finally took a side on the crazy dark lesbian roller coaster. It's not like we're a couple and for real have feelings for each other right?!" Kenzi said as she realized they hadn't addressed that fact.

"Ew bitch no! As much as I love your wild cute ass I'm so not going to follow in my sisters rainbow warrior footprints!" Alex said as they both laughed.

"Then we are fine chica! We just need to laugh about this.. I mean for real who can say they were put under a spell, fell in love, had lesbian sex for the first time, cheated on their boyfriends in front of their faces, defiled Trick's pool table and had to sit on ice. It makes one hell of a story for down the road" Kenzi said as she walked over and sat next to Alex.

"Good! I'm glad you feel that way! Because for a second I thought I was going to lose the only other person I can openly mock Bo and T with… and that would have left me dealing with their succu-sexing all alone and that shit would have driven me mad. Talk about setting shit on fire.. this crack shack would have burned to the ground!" Alex said as she nudged Kenzi.

"Well alas my dear partner and crime. The Kenz is here to stay" Kenzi said as she hugged Alex. "Now as for this Russian mamma I'm gonna go fix shit with Hale.. he seemed freaked about his whole cray cray jealousy Siren head exploding moment so I'm gonna try to talk to him. You gonna go see Vex?"

"In a bit.. T asked me to help her with her nasty gross mushy plans for Bo and considering she saw my naked ass today I figured I was obligated to offer my romantic assistance. But then I'm gonna go spend the night with leather boy and check on him. I called him to check on his hand earlier and he said it was fine he's just glad I'm not still romping around with his little 'goth poppet' and giving him dirty thoughts. Perv" Alex said as she rolled her eyes and got up to change.

"Holy shittles Alex! I forgot you burned him!" Kenzi said as she started to laugh.

"Eh, that wasn't the first time. There was this one time when we first started dating we got into a fight because of his make up and leather obsession and him wanting to wear a leather speedo to the beach and he thought it wise to smack my ass.. He went to do it again and my sweet little cheeks lit his hand up like a damn firework.." She said with a grin as Kenzi fell over laughing.

"And that is exactly why you're my favorite" Kenzi said as she stood up and grabbed her purse and kissed Alex's head "Tell me how the succu-couple's night goes and all the gooey details of your involvement!" She yelled as she left. Alex changed her clothes and threw on black jeans and a green halter as she fixed her hair and make up. She grabbed a massive duffle bag that was on the floor and proceeded to climb out of the window.

"So succu-slut.. Ready for our first date night?" Tamsin said as she walked up behind the brunette hugging her from behind.

"Well.. I don't know honestly. It's not like I've been out on many dates" Bo said as she looked at the ground.

"Wait what?" Tamsin said with a chuckle. "You're a succubus! Love is your like whole existence and shit!"

"Well actually SEX is my whole power… Love and dating aren't exactly high on a succubus's must have lists. It's not like it's hard to get me.. well allegedly. With Lauren yeah we would have nights of staying in and ordering pizza but we never really had _dates_ exactly. Dyson well.. we never really had the chance. The only _date like _thing we ever did was an undercover mission posing as husband and wife. It's not like my mind was ever on being a hopeless romantic.. and theirs weren't either" Bo said still looking at the ground.

Tamsin watched her as she could tell everything the succubus just told her was true and heartbreaking. _Neither of them ever treated her with the sappy romantic shit? Seriously.. it's Bo.. she has more heart in one ass cheek than anyone I've ever met. I mean hello the girl watches shit like the Notebook on the reg crying and eating ice cream.. I think I just found a secret way to open Bo's heart.._ Tamsin thought as she smiled to herself.

"Well Bo all of that is about to change. Put on something amazing and I'm gonna change downstairs so that we can have a proper SAPPY and ROMANTIC first date. It actually pisses me off no one has treated you well.. more like a girlfriend.. than just a sex demon.." Tamsin said as she watched Bo's face change to excitement and curiosity.

"Pisses you off? Why?" She asked as she put her hands on Tamsin's.

"Well because yeah you're a succubus and they live on the sex chi of others, but you're also BO. A woman who watches sappy romantic movies all the time as she cries and stuffs her face with ice cream. Relationships aren't just about sex and the happiness of pleasure.. but also about the little things that make you feel special and well.. human" Tamsin said as she kissed Bo's back.

Bo turned around so that she was facing the blonde and threw her hands around the Valkyrie's neck.

"What did I do to get so lucky?" Bo asked with a smile as she looked into her girlfriends greenish blue eyes.

"I don't know.. But you'll have to wait and see what I have planned tonight before you consider yourself lucky to have me sweet cheeks" Tamsin said with a sly grin.

"I don't know whether to be excited or terrified" Bo jokingly smiled back at her.

"Hell babe I don't have the answer for that yet. This is kinda my first date too so we'll see if it ends in a triumphant success OR if we fail miserably and crash and burn" the blonde replied with a smirk.

"Well hey at least I have nothing in my past to compare this date too. I don't even know how they're supposed to go. Which also means if we totally have an epic fail on the first date at least we will mess it up together" Bo said leaning in and gently putting her lips on the blonde's. The connection brought an overwhelming amount of feelings, unlike any of the other one's they had experienced in the past. Tamsin knew it was her heart and the bond it had formed earlier that was allowing the emotions to be heightened. Tamsin smiled into the kiss and slowly moved her soft lips against Bo's. Bo felt turned on by even the slightest touch of the Valkyrie's lips. They were soft yet filled with desire, the blonde always kept chap-stick on her so Bo could taste the strawberry, the lips of a Valkyrie were unlike any other. The kiss began to heat up as Bo slowly slid her tongue and rubbed it on Tamsin's bottom lip causing the blonde to moan and slowly open her mouth so she could feel the succubus's tongue massaging hers. Tamsin pulled Bo in closer by her hips as she felt the brunette's body tense up. Bo tightened her grip around the blonde's neck and fought the urge to throw her on the bed and rip her clothes off and taste how we the Valkyrie was becoming.

Tamsin slowly pulled away letting her lips linger for a moment. "We can continue THIS later.. But for now gorgeous, you need to get all dolled up so I can take out out for a night you'll never forget" she said as she smiled and gave Bo a soft short kiss.

"Fine.. but only if you promise I get to investigate your perfect warrior body later after you take me out on my first romantic date.." Bo said as she kept her eyes closed and grinned. She knew the blonde's lips were only centimeters for hers.

"Why Bo.. are you insinuating I'm THAT kind of girl that would have sex on the first date?" Tamsin said in a playfully offended tone.

"God I hope so.." Bo moaned as she leaned in and kissed the blonde again. They both smiled then Tamsin backed away slowly so that she could savor the view of the flawless fae before her.

"Get dressed beautiful.. Be ready in an hour and meet me downstairs…" Tamsin said as she slowly walked backwards to the staircase.

"Can't wait…" Bo said grinning back as she watched the blonde disappear around the corner and heard her descending the staircase.

_I think I'm falling in love with that girl… _Bo thought as she tried to steady her heart. Bo turned and walked to the bathroom for a shower.

_I am hopelessly in love with that girl…_ Tamsin said to herself as she reached the bottom of the stairs and leaned against the wall with her hand clutching her chest. She took a minute to compose herself then walked to Kenzi's room to find something to wear.

Tamsin had gone into the room and riffled through her clothes, Alex's clothes, and Kenzi's clothes. _What the hell do people even wear on dates? A dress.. No I can't freakin wear a dress, there will be no where to hide my knife and it's slutty.. well for me it's slutty _she thought as she continued to throw clothes all over the room. She finally settled on a pair of tight grey skinny jeans that hugged low on her hips. She slid on a pair of black heeled boots that came high on her calves. She put on her black 'wonder bra' from the other night remembering how much Bo adored it. _I am literally picking out clothes that SHE will like.. what the hell is wrong with me? This girl use to only need 10 minutes and now I'm literally having an ultimate deliberation on the bra that gives my girls some volume.. I am like a slutty Valkyrie on a first date. I have GOT to try to keep this romantic and not about sex.. well at least until after dinner._ She thought as she caught glimpse of the perfect top to wear with her outfit.

Upstairs Bo was having what could only be considered an ultimate freak out. _Where the hell is Kenzi when I need her?! _She thought as she panicked throwing her clothes around the room. _I've never even been on a date like what should I even wear. Tamsin wants to make this romantic and half my clothes are made for a succubus night out.. Not Bo's first date…_ she suddenly stopped as she realized what this was. This wasn't the newly aligned dark Succubus's date with a dark sexy Valkyrie… this was Bo's first date ever, and with someone she couldn't help but think that she was falling in love with. Bo.. not the succubus.. Bo…

Tamsin instantly grabbed her heart and took a step back. _What the fuck.._ she thought as her eyes widened. She closed them and took a deep breath. _This is Bo's first date ever… Not the Succubus on a date or going out to find sex and feed.. Bo.. This is me.. This is the first night to be as close to normal as I can be. I've finally found someone who wants me to just be me and treat me.. treat me like a girl they want to 'woo' or whatever they do in the movies.. Well it explains why I'm so damn nervous… _Tamsin opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. "Bo?" she murmured as she looked around. She was still alone in the room. _Holy.. Shit.. my hearts bond to her.. I can sense her nerves and why she's panicking… I can sense her fears.._ Tamsin realized as she smirked to herself. She had heard the bond between the heart and soul of a Valkyrie was strong but her bond with Bo had only just begun hours ago and she could already sense this.. It sparked her curiosity as she wondered what else could form from this. Tamsin reached over and grabbed her phone. _A Valkyrie is meant to calm her warrior, rest their fears.. take care of them… I think I know a way to make her stop freaking. _Tamsin just giggled to herself as she took her phone and started typing.

Bo's phone suddenly started buzzing. She took a break from her outfit decision and slide the screen to unlock it. She smiled as she saw Tamsin's name pop up. She quickly clicked on the message.

_Don't be nervous. Just take a breathe and remember it's just you and I tonight. I've been thinking about this for so long. I've got my jitters too, but just remember that I like you for the crazy, dumb, and lovey dovey mushy sap you are. Don't over think things, just relax and have fun with me._

She didn't know what it was but she instantly felt a calming sensation flutter through her. She put the phone down and turned and grabbed a dark blue dress that hung in front of her. The dress wasn't skimpy, slutty, it was actually one of the few classy outfits she owned. She nodded as she slid on under ware (she assumed that it would make more of a romantic feel to the night rather than her usual choice of commando) and a skin toned bra. She slid on the dress and smiled. The dress was tighter on her stomach and hips but fell loosely to her knees. It draped over her shoulders perfectly leaving her collar bone exposed. It drooped slightly in the back to show off just enough. The front hung low but it only slightly showed her cleavage. She sat down and slid on a pair of black heels and stood up and walked to the mirror to straighten her hair, remembering how much Tamsin adored it when they went out.

Tamsin had thrown on her black and silver sequenced haltered top and grabbed one of Kenzi's white blazer jackets and put it on. She wore diamond earrings and had straightened her hair. She did her make up but made sure not to put too much on. She wanted to keep it as innocent as she could. She didn't want to thrall Bo tonight, she wanted to romance her. She smiled as she felt her appearance to be of the appropriate caliber for the night. She walked to the door and slowly opened it. Desperately trying to be as silent as she could as she made her way down the street to find a certain store she had looked up earlier in the day.

Bo had finished straightening her hair and putting in small silver hooped earrings. She was working on her make up now. She put on some brown eye shadow and did her eye liner light with a touch of mascara. She wanted to prevent the 'typical succubus' look tonight. She wanted to feel beautiful.. she thought about all the romance movies she had seen in the past and smiled as she tried to imagine what Tamsin had planned. _It's Tamsin.. she's not exactly the definition of romance and mush.. but she really seems to be different now after her rebirth.. she cares and even though she's still reluctant to show it.. she's getting there. I just wanna know what she's come up with. I only ever see her fighting, throwing sharp objects, cursing, or throwing sarcastic remarks.. Romantic.. I'm totally out of ideas of what she's up to.._ She smiled as she took a deep breath to do a final check before heading down the stairs.

Tamsin had gotten back to the house just in time. She walked in and started pacing around the floor. Although she had done well containing her nerves, now it was time to go. She worried if her plans would shock her girlfriend.. _Did I think of everything mushy? Did I go too cheesy or just cheesy enough? Is she gonna laugh at this? Like how the hell does someone even act all romantic and shit and 'woo' someone or whatever? I'm so gonna fuck this up…_ She thought as her body froze hearing heels slowly coming down the stairs. _Well.. here goes nothing.._ She said with her back to the stair case as she prepared herself to turn and see Bo.

Tamsin heard Bo's heels hit the ground floor. She turned and felt the air instantly leave her lungs as she gazed and lost herself in all of Bo's beauty. Bo instantly smiled as she felt her heart begin to race. She had seen Tamsin dressed up but this.. this was sheer beauty. She then noticed Tamsin walking towards her slowly with a beaming grin as she held a dozen red roses.

"For you gorgeous…" Tamsin said as she arrived infront of Bo and streched her arm out that was carrying the flowers.

"Tamsin I.. They're beautiful.. I've never had someone show up and bring me flowers.. Red roses.. They're beyond perfect.." Bo said as she lifted the flowers to her face and smelled the petals. She was in complete shock and Tamsin could tell that this was going to be a night of many first for both of them.

"Well Bo, I told you… tonight is not about sex, or trying to get into those amazing non existing panties of yours.. tonight is about giving you YOUR night as a princess, and our first night as an actual couple. This is my first relationship but it's one that I want to start out with strength. We're taking things slow and I love that.. so what better way to start our cliche cheesy romantic night than with roses for my date.." Tamsin said as she smiled and took Bo's hand pulling her in for a soft kiss on the cheek. "You look phenomenal Bo.. Aboslutely stunning.." she said with a smile as she pulled back to admire her girlfriends beauty.

"Well thank you detective. I was about to say the same thing to you. I've seen you dressed up before but this.." she said as she looked the blonde up and down "this is the most incredible beauty I've ever seen.."

"Well thank you, I was trying to impress" Tamsin said as she blushed and smirked.

"You beyond impressed me, especially with the flowers.. Nice touch Valkyrie" Bo said with a smile as she looked at the flowers in awe.

"Ah, just wait sweetheart, I am aiming to impress you tonight. Mission 'Mind Blow Bo' has now commenced. Ready for the night?" She said as she intertwined her fingers in Bo's.

"Beyond ready…" Bo said as she squeezed the blonde's hand and they headed for the door.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four: Dating Bo

As they walked outside Tamsin immediately grabbed Bo's hand and laced their fingers together. She pulled Bo down the street, which shocked the succubus.

"Uhm are we not going to take the truck?" she said with a look of confusion.

"Not tonight princess, trust me.. I have other plans in mind for the places we're going tonight.. Just come with me" Tamsin said with a smirk. They rounded the corner and Tamsin told Bo to close her eyes. Bo gave her a sly grin and was about to ask why, "Bo close your eyes!" Tamsin said with a laugh. The girls were standing in the lot beside their little crack shack. Bo closed her eyes tightly and stood their with a smile.

"Do you trust me Bo?" Tamsin said as the brunette heard her voice coming closer.

"With my life…" Bo said as she took a deep breath.

"You know I would never let anything happen to you right?" Tamsin said as Bo heard the blonde's sweet voice now behind her as a soft whisper..

"Yes, I know you'll always protect me.." Bo said slowly as she tried to contain her curiosity and excitement. She felt the blonde wrap her arm around her waist and grip tightly.

"You know I care about you right.." Tamsin said as she kissed Bo's cheek.

"Yes, and you know I care about _you.._" Bo said as she placed her hands over Tamsin's.

"Do you want to fly with me…" Tamsin asked as a smile crept across her face.

"YES!" Bo answered almost immediately.

That was all it took. The next thing Bo felt was her heart dropping to her stomach. She kept her eyes closed and gripped Tamsin's hands that were firmly holding her waist. Tamsin laughed as she recalled the first time she flew. It's petrifying when a young Valkyrie learns to fly, they can't turn to save their life, they have no idea how to reduce speed or fluctuate the height… but after awhile you adjust to it and the feelings of peace overwhelm you.

"Open your eyes Bo, it's alright.. I'm not gonna drop you from the air and let my girlfriend go splat on the side walk.. Trust me.." Tamsin said kissing Bo's cheek.

Bo slowly opened her eyes and gasped. The whole town seemed lit up. Everywhere she looked it was sheer beauty.

"Tamsin.. t-this is incredible.." She stammered out as she begin to smile.

"Yeah, I figured you'd like the view.. it's cheaper, saves gas, and I mean hello… how many girlfriends get to literally fly around in their Valkyrie's arms on a first date.. Correct me if I'm wrong but this isn't too bad of a start huh?" Tamsin said with a huge smile.

"I'm pretty sure this tops every other first date on the planet…" Bo said as her eyes wandered the horizon.

After several minutes they slowly started to descend. Tamsin softly landed on the roof of a building across from the park. In the park there was an enormous screen that was set up with people laying on blankets in the law.

Bo turned and looked and saw a couch that was placed near the edge of the roof facing the screen and the park that was on the ground in front of them.

"What's this?" Bo asked with a smile.

"This my darling girlfriend is a Valkyrie's idea of a drive in.. well fly in movie.. I looked it up and it just so happens their showing your favorite sappy romantic chick flick in the park tonight so I figured why not bring you here for our first stop" Tamsin said as she walked over to the couch and pulled out a bowl of pop corn, a bottle of wine, and two wine classes from beside the seat along with a blanket.

"Our first stop huh?" Bo said still looking down at the screen and the people in the park as the opening credits began. She turned around and smiled as she saw Tamsin sitting there with the wine and pop corn with a sly grin. "How did you.. like there's a couch on the roof, pop corn, AND wine.. Please enlighten me how you managed to do all of this.." Bo said as she smiled and walked to sit beside the blonde.

"Let's just say I had some help in making tonight as perfect as I could.. Called in a few favors.." Tamsin said pouring the wine and handing Bo her glass before leaning back and putting her arm around the brunette. "I promised you a special, romantic, unforgettable first date.. and I intend on always keeping my promises to you.." She said as she kissed Bo's cheek.

"You never cease to amaze me.." Bo said looking at the blonde. Tamsin's eyes seemed to be lit in the moonlight. The dancing glow of the night off her skin was radiant. Bo couldn't look away.

"I'm glad.. what good is dating someone who doesn't keep you on your toes babe?" Tamsin said as she looked down and gently kissed Bo's lips. "NOW.. I flew us over here and I'm about to sit here and watch this sappy film so you gotta drink your wine, eat some pop corn, and kiss me at least 10 times throughout this thing.. Deal?" Tamsin asked as she smirked.

"I think you'll be getting more than simply 10 kisses.. You've really gone all out for this haven't you.." Bo asked as she laid her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Of course I have. You deserve it Bo.. I may have been a cold bitch in my last life and I still have some sass.. But you.. You're like the one soft spot I have, you've always been" Tamsin said as she squeezed the brunette. Bo simply sat there speechless at this new side of Tamsin. At first she was worried how the Valkyrie would do handling a relationship with emotional things had never been her forte but this.. this was something Bo couldn't have anticipated in a million years. Tamsin seemed to know everything about her. What to say and do to make her feel like she was special, different… human.

The movie began and the two sat there in silence eating their pop corn, sipping on their wine, and occasionally sharing in a deep yet passionate kiss.

"What up Kenz?" Alex said as she answered her phone, "nope.. nope I'm at the crack shack still.. I haven't made my way to Vex's.. No stupid I am not avoiding him, Tamsin asked me earlier to go set up some cute shit on a roof top by that creepy kids park for her to take Bo to and watch that movie.. No Kenz.. Kenzi no.. KENZI SHUT UP.. Well tell Hale to stop bitching I'm fine.. I'm cooking food right now.. No fatass you cannot have any.. I'm using the oven Kenzi.. No.. Yeah yeah I know I'm not gonna burn the place to the ground, although that'd probably be an improvement.. Yeah well tell Hale I'll come talk to him tomorrow. I gotta get this shit done and get the crack shack roof top turned into a 5 star Italian restaurant in less than 45 minutes.. Kenz.. Kenzi I have to go.. I'm hanging up on you.." Alex rolled her eyes and continued cooking the pasta. Tamsin had told Alex to make this exceptional.. and for Tamsin to be going through ALL of this for a girl was a huge deal.

Alex knew what it meant for Tamsin to have her heart bonded to Bo. This was a once in a life time thing for her sister, and if she was able to help then she was gonna go all out and surpass the Valkyrie's original request. Alex grabbed the food and headed upstairs to the roof.

_Alright.. time to do this shit.._ she thought as she grabbed her bags and start to unload everything from the bag.

The movie came to an end and Tamsin couldn't help but start laughing at the tears streaming down the succubus's face.

Bo lightly punched her "oh shut up, you know I always cry!"

"I just don't get it, you can fight to the death and kill dangerous fae every day but I bring you to watch some movie about love and the water works flow.." Tamsin said still chuckling.

"Yeah well in my real life I don't get a minute to cry and be upset, things just don't hit me as hard but with movies it's like I can put all my emotions in to their story without having to think about my own problems!" Bo said rolling her eyes.

Tamsin wiped the tears from Bo's eye and smirked.

"You're breathtaking Bo.." the blonde said as she leaned down and slowly kissed the succubus. Bo smiled into the kiss. When they pulled back Bo was grinning from ear to ear. "What?" Tamsin asked with an innocent smile.

"You've called me Bo tonight.. Usually it's succubus, succu-bitch, succu-slut or one of your many 'oh so endearing' pet names.. But tonight you've called me by my name.. AND you've kept the cursing to a minimal.. It's shocking but.. good" Bo said as she slid her hand to the blonde's cheek pulling her back in slowly for a kiss.

"Well like I said, I'm dating BO.. Not 'the succubus' and although I DO enjoy my many creative and hilarious pat names for you.. I figured tonight you could use a break from them. The refraining from cussing has honestly been the hardest part" Tamsin said with a grin causing Bo to laugh, "BUT, I wanted to make tonight romantic and from all the sappy crap Kenzi made me watch growing up I gathered that dropping the 'F' bomb wasn't exactly classy"

Bo couldn't help but start laughing as Tamsin rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Come on babe, let's go grab dinner.." Tamsin said as she reached her hand out to Bo. Bo smiled and softly placed her hand in the Valkyrie's. Tamsin walked backwards gently pulley the brunette with her. Tamsin closed her eyes and took a breath, as her wings slowly crept from behind her back. Bo was in awe each time Tamsin did this. The wings were massive and beautiful. She looked at them and smiled.

"You can touch them if.. well if you'd like" Tamsin said taking a deep breath and expressing a serious look.

"R-really.. Trick said that you can't touch a Valkyrie's wings or they'll slice your hands open…" Bo said as she looked confused but had her eyes looking into the blonde's.

"Yeah, that only happens if you touch them without my say so. If ANYONE else in the world tried to touch them they'd be an appendage short.. But I'm telling you Bo.. It's okay.." Tamsin said giving a reassuring smile.

Bo nodded and slowly walked toward's the blonde's back. She slowly reached her hand up letting her fingertips gently caress the wings. She couldn't believe how soft they were and how many thick layers of feathers there were.. it was gorgeous. The wings felt like soft silly in her hands.

"Have you ever let anyone touch your wings before?" Bo asked still softly brushing her fingers against them.

"Nope.. No one has ever touched these bad boys. I keep them locked up almost ALL the time. I've had several people in my early lifetime try to touch them and witnessed their deadly effect first hand. I don't trust people, before you and Kenzi and everyone here.. Well I had no one in my life I let close enough to even know my name let alone SEE my wings. A Valkyrie's wings are her prized possession. They mean the world to us. Valkyrie's RARELY let anyone ever touch their wings. There are Valkyrie's who don't even let their lovers, family members or mentors touch them… Some go their whole life without anyone's hands grazing them.. So other than you.. NO ONE has ever even seen them up close and NO ONE has touched them.. Feel special" Tamsin said as she turned her head and smiled at Bo who was blushing and had a love struck look on her face. Bo walked back up and stood in front of Tamsin pulling her in and kissing her. When they broke apart, Tamsin smiled and reached her hand behind her back and pulled a feather from her wing. She brought it back up and handed it to Bo.

"Here you go.. You can keep this.. If I'm ever not around and you're worried about me or you miss me or if you ever get worried and doubt how much I care about you.. You can look at this and remember that I let you touch my wings.. That sounds so dirty.." Tamsin said as she scrunched her eyebrows at her last statement, causing Bo to laugh.

"Really.. You're letting me keep this.. Tamsin this is incredible. I love this more than words could express.. It's amazing.." Bo said with a sweet smile. Tamsin grabbed Bo, kissed her and wrapped her arms around Bo's hips as she took off, never breaking their kiss. Bo loved the feeling of flying with the Valkyrie. It made her feel on top of the world. She knew that Tamsin didn't let anyone close to her so for her to expose her most vulnerable state and share such a sacred side of her with Bo confirmed what had been weighing on her heart all night. She was without a doubt falling in love with Tamsin. The feeling she got with they Valkyrie didn't even compare to Lauren or Dyson.. This was something new and unexplainable.

As they landed on yet another roof top Bo smiled as she realized it was their roof, she looked up from the Valkyrie's neck and saw the look of shock in the blonde's eyes. Bo quickly turned and her expression fell identical to the Valkyrie's. They turned and looked at the roof both unable to believe and accept the fact that below their feet was the ceiling to the crack shack. The roof had what looked to be over a hundred candles lit all around giving the roof a soft and romantic light. In the middle of the roof there was a table for two with a beaming white table cloth. There was a candle in the middle of the table and two plates with silver dish coverings over what they assumed to be their meal. All across the roof there were bright red rose petals. There was a bottle of wine sitting in the middle of the table and two glasses by the plates. There was soft music playing in the background.

"How did you…" Bo said as she walked around the roof admiring the hundreds of candles and rose petals scattered about. To say this was the most romantic thing she had ever seen may have been an understatement. Cheesy.. absolutely. But for the sex demon who had never been romanced.. this was something unbelievable.

"I asked Alex to make the roof look like a 5 star restaurant.. I guess she really took it to heart.." Tamsin said as she followed Bo. Her eyes wandered all over the roof. This must have taken Alex hours.. The amount of candles was ridiculous and the rose petals and beautiful elegant set up of the table. Tamsin was in awe of what she was seeing.. As they both walked to the table, Tamsin pulled Bo's chair out and let her sit as she slid the seat back under her. Tamsin walked to her side and sat down. They both just smiled and looked around.

Bo went to go open the wine and pour them each a glass when she saw a note attached to the top. Bo pulled it off and opened it, a smile crept across her face as she read it.

"What's that?" Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"To two women who spend their days selflessly fighting for others and expressing the meaning of unconditional love. Enjoy dinner. You both deserve it. Love, Alex. P.S. Don't be bitches and make fun of me for the sappy shit. Kenzi and I are staying out tonight so be as loud as you want" Bo read as she and Tamsin both started to laugh at the added clarification for them.

"Alex did all of this…" Bo asked as she smiled at Tamsin. They both pulled the covers off their food to see a delicious ziti pasta bake still steaming on the plate.

"Wow.. yeah.. I guess she did.. I mean I know it's a big deal me being in a relationship but I didn't see her pulling all this together. I didn't even know Alex was a romantic kinda gal. When I asked her to help I assumed we'd fly up on some chinese take out thrown on to a fold out card table with two metal chairs.. But this.. I'm kinda just as surprised as you are.." Tamsin said as she smiled. _She really went all out for this because I told her my heart bonded to Bo.. I totally owe that little shit. _Tamsin thought to herself as she and Bo began to eat. They spent their meal laughing hysterically about stories from their past before they met, then they talked about when they first met and how bitchy Tamsin was, and then they enjoyed stories about the fights Bo had in the past with her mother and the Geruda.

"Well, well, well… I must say.. Dating you should come with a warning label Bo. Caution: Date me at your own risk. Piss me off and I will use my dagger to slice your throat" Tamsin said as she laughed.

"Eh you don't need to worry you pretty little Valkyrie warrior head.. I'll only do that if you cheat on me" Bo said with a wink

"And we BOTH know you don't need to worry about that.. Please you have me hook, line and sinker.. It's not like I'm gonna find anyone else I care about this much. Hell I've been around thousands of years and haven't cared for a single soul, minus Alex, and there low and behold you come stumbling into my life and have be doing stuff like this!" Tamsin said with a smirk.

"I like that I can have this affect on you though.. there are so many sides to you and a lot of you is still a mystery to me. It's like something about being with you draws me in and leaves me completely infatuated.." Bo said as she grabbed the blonde's hands. "What made you want me? You're an infamous Valkyrie legend.. Up until four years ago I didn't even know I was fae, I'm recently aligned with the dark and I'm a succubus.. Not exactly warrior material.. So what made you choose me?"

Tamsin took a deep breath. She wanted to just explode and tell Bo about the bond and how her heart had chosen Bo centuries ago and it was fate but she knew she couldn't.. Not yet at least. Tamsin grinned and squeezed Bo's hand.

"Bo, you're most definitely warrior material. You're one of a kind. You have such drive and passion that it's unmatchable. You're so pure of heart, kind, and gentle. You are literally everything that's opposite of me. It kind of makes me think about what Vex was saying in the car. When I first met you I was assigned to hate you, but hating you is like trying to hold your breath forever under water. One minute we were fighting, the next I'm walking with you to save Kenzi, then you're pissing me off again, then I'm kissing you in Brazenwood.. It's like no matter what I tried to do to keep my feelings for you professional, I always fell back in and listened to my heart instead of my head. You're someone that anyone in this world would be lucky to be with. People often misjudge you because of your species… and believe me I know the feeling all too well. People look at me and hear Valkyrie and assume deadly bounty hunter, assassin, heartless, emotionless, mindless drone.. yet here I am grasping at everything in sight to try to sweep you off your feet. I don't care if you're fae or human. As long as you're the Bo I've gotten to know and care about, being with you is something I know is right." Tamsin said with a smirk as she saw a tear form in the brunette's eyes.

Tamsin stood up and grabbed Bo's hand and pulled her up. She tossed Bo's arms around her neck and placed her hands on the brunette's hips. She slowly started to move her feet.

"Dance with me Bo.." Tamsin said as she leaned down and kissed the brunette's cheek.

"You've officially made this the most unbelievable first date ever.." Bo said as she smiled and closed her eyes as she laid her head on the blonde's chest.

"Keep me around and there will be plenty more where this came from.." Tamsin said as she gripped Bo tighter.

The continued to slow dance for a minute. Bo felt Tamsin kiss her head and she felt her heart race. Bo stopped the dance and slowly leaned back pressing her forehead against the Valkyrie's.

"I'm falling in love with you Tamsin…" Bo said as she started to breath slowly.

Tamsin felt her heart beat nearly out of her chest. The feeling that raced through her heart, her veins, her soul… She knew this, right now, the way Bo's words had made her feel.. THAT is why Valkyrie's bonded in the past. This feeling was greater than anything she could have ever imagined.

"I've already fallen for you Bo…" Tamsin said as she smiled and gripped the brunette tighter. These words sent shock through Bo's body. She tensed up and immediately lost her breath. She pulled back and smiled at Tamsin. She suddenly couldn't control her urge anymore. After hearing that the Valkyrie had fallen for her… it was like opening the door and letting waves crash in.

Bo pulled Tamsin's neck down to her, and passionately shoved their lips together. She instantly moan at the taste of the blonde's lips on hers. Feeling her hands on her hips. Bo could feel Tamsin's hands shaking but right now she assumed it was a good thing.

Bo started to moan louder as she felt Tamsin kissing her back harder. Bo couldn't resist the feeling of wanting the Valkyrie's tongue on hers. She brought her hand up and cupped Tamsin's cheek as she slid her tongue into the blonde's mouth. Tamsin moaned and the control and focus she had on making tonight innocent and romantic quickly turned into desire. She wanted to show Bo she loved her on every level and right now, after their innocent and sweet hours together, she now wanted to show every inch of Bo's naked body how much she cared for her.

"Take me inside and to our bed.." Bo panted as she pulled away long enough for the words to come out before kissing her girlfriend aggressively.

"I thought you'd never ask.." Tamsin moaned as her hands began to caress the brunette's back.

"You've made tonight amazing.. it's been totally romantic.. cheesy.. and mind blowing.. but now I want you to take me inside, strip me down, and make love to me.." Bo said in between her kisses. She had never used the term 'make love' but she figured it was fitting and she could try to make it seductive and sexy. Apparently it worked because at the sound of that Tamsin immediately moaned and Bo could see the blonde's aura burning a mixture of bright red and gold, something Bo had never seen in anyone before. The sight of the aura instantly made Bo wetter as she stumbled back trying to take the blonde towards the fire escape.

"Make love to me Tamsin.." Bo moaned as she started to slide her hands up the blonde's shirt feeling her abs.

"Anything for you Bo…" Tamsin panted as she quickly hurried to get them inside.

Tamsin had never felt this nervous in her life.. well up until this point. She and Bo had sex before yes, but tonight was different. Without even knowing about her heart bonding to Bo's yet.. the brunette wanted to 'make love' tonight. Hearing the words aroused Tamsin more than she could have ever dreamed. They entered the shack and Tamsin kicked the door shut. The two were doing everything possible to ensure their lips never parted and their bodies stayed pressed against each other as they rushed to the bed upstairs for a new kind of sexual pleasure.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Difference of Making Love

As they crashed through Bo's bedroom door both women were absolutely breathless as they parted from their passionate make out session to admire each other's beauty. As they looked around they couldn't believe what they saw.

Like on the roof, Alex had gone around and put candles around Bo's room. She had sprinkled rose petals on the floor and made Bo's bed. On the bed laid yet another bottle of wine with a note attached. Tamsin walked over and grabbed the note as she turned and smiled at Bo who was still looking all around the room in awe of how marvelous everything looked. Tamsin opened the note and smiled as she read it.

"Make tonight special. Make tonight memorable. Make tonight different. -Alex P.S. If you horny bitches look at the bottom of the bed Kenzi and I got you some goodies for the succu-sex. You're welcome."

Tamsin grinned as she looked down to see a black box on the foot of the bed. She reached down and opened the top to find a pair of handcuffs, whipped cream, and other erotic toys. She rolled her eyes and started to laugh as Bo walked over and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist kissing her neck.

"What's that babe?" Bo asked peering around to see what Tamsin was looking at. Tamsin just laughed and handed Bo the note and moved the box to the side of the bed and laid it on the floor. She heard Bo laughing at the night, probably the added part about the gift from Kenzi and Alex. Bo rolled her eyes and smiled as she blushed.

Tamsin walked over to her and smiled as she slowly lead Bo to the bed and laid her down gently. Tamsin smirked and slowly climbed on top of Bo.

"Lay your head back and close your eyes Bo…" Tamsin said in a whisper.

"Okay.." Bo said in a soft moan as she tried to calm the thoughts racing through her head. She could barely speak as she gasped when the blonde's lips gently grazed her neck.

Tamsin slowly took off Bo's dress and laid it on the floor. She gently unclasped the succubus's bra and laid it on the dress. She smiled noticing that the brunette had actually wore under ware tonight.

"You actually wore under ware tonight..?" Tamsin asked as she saw Bo blush and grin.

"Well… I was thinking that maybe since it was our first date and we were trying to keep it romantic I wouldn't wear my usual slutty _nothing_ underneath my dress" Bo said with a grin.

"You look beautiful Bo…" Tamsin said placing a gentle kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Why don't we use one of the gifts Alex and Kenzi got us.. I would hate all of their generosity to go to waste.." Tamsin said as she reached down and pulled the whipped cream out of the box. "I want you to lay their Bo, clear your head and breath slowly… Focus on nothing but me.. You.. and the feelings you have.." Tamsin whispered as she leaned up and kissed Bo's cheek.

"Okay…" Bo panted out as she tried to slow her heart.

Tamsin slowly put a like of whipped cream down Bo's chest and down the center of her stomach, over her belly button and to the very top of Bo's panty line. She then leaned up and put a small amount of whipped cream on each of Bo's nipples. Tamsin looked at the brunette who's eyes were closed and she was blushing as she fought to keep her breathing slow.

Tamsin slowly leaned down and kissed Bo's neck, making sure that her lips were lighting touching the brunette's skin. Tamsin moved as slowly as she could finally allowing her kisses to reach the whipped cream on Bo's chest. Tamsin gently slid her tongue down the whipped cream, making sure that Bo could feel the warmth of her tongue gliding down her. Tamsin stopped half way through the line of the whipped creaming trailing Bo's stomach. She moved her lips slowly to Bo's left nipple as she gently covered the breast. She lightly flicked her tongue to get some of the cream off of the nipple. Bo instantly moaned as she felt Tamsin's tongue caress her now hard nipple. Tamsin felt herself become wetter at the sound of Bo's pleasure filled moan.. She then started to slowly suck whipped cream off of Bo's nipple. She felt Bo begin to slightly move her hips. Tamsin moved her head to Bo's other nipple and did the same thing… lightly flicking her tongue over the whipped cream before sucking the girl's nipple.

Tamsin was fighting the urge to ravish the brunette right there, but she knew that she wanted to make this memorable.

Tamsin's tongue continued down the trail of cream over Bo's abs and slowly stopping at Bo's panty line as she felt herself needing to catch her breath. Tamsin took her hands and slid them slowly up Bo's thighs making sure to allow her finger tips to lightly touch the brunette's skin. She slid Bo's under ware down the succubus's amazing legs and tossed them on the floor. Tamsin lightly kissed up Bo's thighs.

Bo's body moved lightly as she felt the warmth of Tamsin's mouth.

Bo moaned in pleasure and grabbed the sheets, gripping them tightly as she prepared to feel Tamsin's tongue on her dripping wet core.

Tamsin noticed Bo's reaction and although she would typically take pleasure in torturing the brunette and making her beg for her to go down on her.. Tonight was about giving Bo everything she wanted.

Tamsin pressed her tongue firmly against Bo's clit causing Bo to moan. "Mmm Tamsin.. yes.." Tamsin felt her heart starting to race at the sexy sound of Bo's moans. Tamsin began to take deep long licks against the brunette's wet core, savoring the sweet taste of her girlfriend. Tamsin continued to lick, with every pleasure filled moan from Bo she would speed her tongue up. Bo was moving her hips up and down increasing the friction and pleasure. Bo started to pant and moan louder as Tamsin reached her hands up to Bo's hips and pulled the brunette's body tighter against her mouth. She loved the way Bo tasted. Tamsin could feel herself increasingly turned on as she licked the brunette's clit and gently shoving her tongue inside Bo.

"Baby please.. go inside me.." Bo moaned out as she was fighting to hold her composure.

"Anything for you Bo…" Tamsin panted out as she pulled Bo's body up to her face and they sat up intertwined in one another. Tamsin slid two fingers into Bo as the brunette sat up on her lap and tossed her head slowly back. Tamsin was in awe at Bo's chest right in front of her face. She leaned down and started to kiss Bo's breasts as she felt Bo's hands slip behind her neck and pull her head tighter against her chest. Bo started to move her hips slowly riding Tamsin's hand.

The fact that Bo was sitting on her riding her hand caused Tamsin to moan loudly in-between her kisses against the brunette's nipple.

"Yeah Bo.. Mmmm there you go babe.." Tamsin moaned as she felt the wetness of Bo cover her fingers. Bo wrapped her legs around Tamsin's back and looked down into Tamsin's soft blue eyes. She felt her body tingle, knowing she was about to come. "Yeah Bo.. that's it… ride my hand nice and slow babe.."

Hearing this Bo had never felt so turned on and wet. She continued moving her hips, thrusting herself a little faster on Tamsin's amazing fingers..

"Mmmm Tamsin… you feel so good inside me.. I love your fingers.." Bo panted as she leaned down and kissed the blonde, letting a moan escape her. She pulled back and put her forehead against Tamsin's and her eyes locked on the Valkyrie's baby blues. Bo's body started to shake as she moved faster.

"Oh Tamsin yes.. Yes.. YES.. Oh baby you're gonna make me come" Bo started to scream.

"Yeah Bo.. Mmm please come on my fingers" Tamsin panted back as she looked into Bo's eyes.

With a final scream and hard thrust on Tamsin's fingers, Bo came unlike never before. She stopped, still breathing heavy and kissed the blonde.

Tamsin was shocked at how soaking wet her fingers were. She slowly pulled them out of Bo panting. Bo smiled and kissed her softly before laying her down on her back. Bo sat up straddling Tamsin and gently grabbed the blonde's hand that was just deep inside her and brought the Valkyrie's fingers to her mouth. Bo slowly slid Tamsin's wet fingers into her mouth and moaned as she tasted them. The blonde was stunned. She had never witnessed something so sexy before. Bo slowly licking her come off Tamsin's fingers had Tamsin's core screaming to be touched. Bo's tongue felt so soft on her fingers.

Bo finally stopped sucking on Tamsin's fingers and laid the blonde's hands back behind her head. Bo shifted her body and moved one leg underneath Tamsin's so that her wet core was against the blonde's. Tamsin's body jerked in pleasure as she felt their clits gently graze upon one another. Tamsin could feel Bo's wet come against her throbbing clit. She moaned.

"Bo.. Oh my God.. I've never felt something so amazing.. Your clit feels so amazing against mine.." Tamsin moaned out as she closed her eyes.

Bo never realized how much Tamsin's dirty talk turned her one. She started moving her hips faster as she grinder their wet clits together. "Mmm yes Bo don't stop.. I wanna feel you.. Mmm please Bo…" Tamsin moaned as she reached up and put her hands on Bo's hips pulling her down harder so she could feel more of Bo's wet center against her own.

Tamsin couldn't form a thought right now. Her body was completely lost feeling Bo against her. Bo was equally aroused as she slowly slid off Tamsin, and moved her lips to the blonde's ear gently taking her earlobe between her teeth and pulling softly causing Tamsin to thrust her hips forward.

"Touch me Bo.. please baby.." Tamsin moaned out as she felt her body needing the succubus's fingers inside her.

Bo happily replied as she slid her hand down Tamsin's body softly and sliding her fingers gently over Tamsin's clit before putting two fingers into the wet blonde. Tamsin instantly tensed up and moaned loudly. Bo moved her kisses down to Tamsin's neck, making sure not to bite or suck too hard. This wasn't about branding her Valkyrie, but making sure she could feel the pleasure throughout her body. Bo sent charms of pleasure from her lips to her girlfriends body to heighten the orgams.

Bo moved her fingers slowly inside Tamsin as she continued to kiss and nuzzle the blonde's neck.

"Faster Bo.. Faster.." Tamsin moaned as she started to move her hips to the motion of Bo's thrusts. Tamsin could feel Bo's pleasure charms pulsating throughout her body. "Yes Bo.. Please.. Don't.. Stop.." Tamsin moaned as she took her hand and pulled Bo's head harder against her neck causing the brunette to suck harder. She didn't stop her fingers moving in and out of the blonde. She moved faster and kept a steady pace.

"Yes Bo.. R-right there… Mmm yes Bo deeper.. Please baby" Tamsin moaned as Bo felt her body tensing up along with the blonde's.

"Anything for you Tamsin.." Bo moaned with a smile as she continued to kiss her neck.

"Yes Bo right there.. Mmm baby make me come.." Tamsin moaned as she felt herself coming to her climax.

Bo heard this and her body felt turned on by the moaning voice from the blonde. Bo thrusted deep inside the blonde as she felt Tamsin's body tighten around her fingers. With a loud and final scream Bo felt the wet real ease cover her fingers. They were both panting and shaking from the extreme intense orgasms.

Bo rolled off of Tamsin and put her head on the blonde's chest. They were both trying to slow their breathing.

"Tamsin.. this was the most incredible night I could have ever asked for. You made me feel like never before and I adored each second I got to spend with you tonight. Ever since your rebirth you've been different and the changes, though drastic in some areas, are amazing.. I finally am getting to see the real you.. and the real you is someone I don't want to ever leave me.. You're special and I want more nights like tonight between us.." Bo finally said as she looked up into Tamsin's eyes smiling.

Tamsin was in awe as she thought she was going to have a heart attack. Hearing Bo say that she never wanted her to leave was something she had never heard before… She felt wanted, needed, and cared for.

"Bo, you don't need to worry your pretty little head.. I'm not going to leave you.. You'll never lose me. Hell, you couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted to.." Tamsin said with a smirk. She knew that this was true.. Her heart was bonded to Bo. No matter what, she was always going to be there for the brunette.. Whether it was as a lover, a friend or a protector. Bo had her along side her last breath.. and even after that.

"I couldn't imagine life without you Tamsin, so I don't think you need to worry about me ever trying to get rid of you" Bo said as she grinned and pulled Tamsin down for a kiss.

Tamsin couldn't process all she was hearing from the brunette. This is what love, true love, felt like. She didn't think it was possible.

"I love you Bo.. I know you're still figuring out your feelings and I'll wait a lifetime for you to be sure. So don't say it back.. Not yet. Not until you're ready. But for now, right here in this moment, I want you to know that I absolutely, positively love you. Each and every part of you. I love you as Bo, as a succubus, as unaligned or dark, I love you as you and for the first time in any of my many lifetimes.. I know what it feels like to have fallen for someone, and I couldn't be happier to have these feelings for _you _Bo.. _you_" Bo felt her body start to shake and her lip quiver. She let a tear fall from her eyes. She knew that Tamsin was right.. She wasn't ready to say it back but the safety and security that fluttered her soul hearing the Valkyrie loved her was more than enough to make her realize she needed to let the walls she had built around her heart from past emotional tragedies fall. She was finally opening her heart up to love the blonde as much as she loved her.

Bo didn't know what words to form. She leaned down and passionately kissed the blonde.

Tomorrow they would wake up and there would probably be fights, threats agains their lives, Kenzi and Alex storming the place causing all types of chaos.. But for now, in this place, she felt perfection in its fullest. Bo broke the kiss and the two smiled at each other as she laid her head down and they both drifted to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six: Diversion

Bo and Tamsin woke up around eleven the next day. They were both shocked that they hadn't been busted in on by the two younger girls. It was typical that they'd be awoken at an early ungodly hour by the two either downstairs playing with fire or their screams as they walked through the door to catch them in nothing short of a _suggestive _predicament. They smiled and hugged as they savored the peace and quiet.

"Did we really just wake up after a romantic night out with no fights or life threatening situations in bed, after 9, with no younger sisters and besties interrupting us?" Bo asked as she grinned.

"I think we did.." Tamsin said sweetly smiling back.

"Are you sure this isn't a dream?" Bo said laying her head back down.

They suddenly heard a loud CRASH from outside followed by a "_Alex! I said focus and go slow! Not OVERLOAD THE MOTHER!" _

"Nope, definitely not a dream" Tamsin said laughing. Bo started to giggle as she stirred trying to wake up and stretch.

"I guess that's our cue to actually get up and put clothes on and check to make sure they haven't killed someone yet" Bo said grinning and getting her jeans out. Tamsin reluctantly got up and found some clothes to throw on as they both headed downstairs and out the door to the empty lot.

As the approached they saw a trash can with flames fuming out of the top while Kenzi was using the fire extinguisher to put the fire out. Alex stood there with her hands over her face in frustration.

"DAMNIT! I DID IT AGAIN!" Alex groaned as Kenzi walked back towards her.

"Hey now firecracker.. It's alright, we'll get this!" Kenzi replied patting Alex on the back and then looking over at Bo and Tamsin, "well, well, well just look at you two love birds awake and looking rested and skippy this beautiful morning!"

"Yeah yeah whatever momz. Good morning to you too" Tamsin said as she wrapped her arms around Kenzi's hug. "So.. What the hell are you two doing?"

"Well my little blonde bombshell half-daughter. Alex and I made up with our homies.. Well kinda.. And we met back here this morning and came to the realization that this shiz going on with Trickster and the whole prophecy shenanigans is kinda a big deal and we should probs be doing some training or something and I don't know.. Bonding as some little super hero team of four badass boobied babes rather than wasting our _talents_ away in the sack" Kenzi replied as she crossed her arms and raised an eye brow at the two "Tam Tam please go help your pyro of a sister. We are trying to work on CONTROLLED FLAMAGE in the trash can and not blowing shit sky high"

"I heard that ass-hat!" Alex replied as she was still looking at the trash can.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and walked over to her sister.

"Well Bo Bo.. looks like that leaves you and I.. standing here.. for a moment alone.. as we.. ya know.. converse about things.. things like romance and stuff.." Kenzi said nudging the succubus.

Bo simply laughed and blushed.

"Is that a blush crossing the sassy and fierce Succubus's face? Details whore cake.. NOW!" Kenzi said smiling "Alex told me all the 'sappy shit' she set up for you two.. Did you like our thoughtful gift?"

Bo rolled her eyes and grinned. "Kenz.. last night was hands down the most amazing night of my life. It wasn't about sex or powers.. it was just Tamsin and I. She didn't even call me succu-bitch a single time NOR did she let a cuss word cross her mouth the entire night.. She told me that she didn't want to spend the night with 'Bo the Succubus' but she just wanted Bo.." the brunette said with a smirk.

"Wait.. Hold the fae up.. TAMSIN.. Like our darling Lil' T.. didn't call you one of her many succu pet names AND she didn't say shit, damn, fuck or any of her other favorite phrases?!" Kenzi said in complete shock "Damn Bo Bo Valkyrie lips has it BAD for you.."

"Yeah. She told me to get dressed in something nice and she went downstairs and got dressed. When I came downstairs she was all dressed up and we came outside and I thought we were taking the truck and she grabbed my hands and told me to close my eyes and the next thing I knew we were FLYING over the city and landed on a roof top where we cuddled and watched a movie, she then gave me one of her feathers and took me back to the crack shack roof where we ate dinner, slow danced, and she took me inside and for the first time ever we didn't have _sex_.. we made love.. like had emotionally connected sex.. and then we laid in bed cuddling and she told me she loved me and that she didn't want me to say it back yet because she knew I wasn't ready but she wanted me to know that she was head over heels for me…" Bo said as she smiled thinking about her night with the Valkyrie.

"Hold up.." Kenzi said as she shook her head processing everything "YOU GOT TO FLY WITH A VALKYRIE?!" she finally said in shock and awe.

"Really Kenz.. I tell you my story about the most amazing first date ever and you focus on the wings?" Bo said rolling her eyes.

"No.. Well yeah.. I mean the 'I love you' is so deep and the love making is WHOOOOO.. but to fly with a Valkyrie.. Mama I asked Trick about that yesterday and he said it's like the highest honor or something.. Holy shit.." Kenzi said as her eyes widened. "Bo Bo this is amazing.. Look at you.. I guess you've finally found the person who can tame the Succubus huh?"

"I think maybe I have.. I'm totally falling for her Kenz.. and fast.." Bo said as she smirked and looked over to the blonde who had her arms on her sisters back.

"Alex what's wrong.." Tamsin asked as she watched her sister become more and more frustrated.

"I don't fucking know T.. It's like I can't control my heat anymore. I'm trying to light a small ass fire in a trash can, something I could do when I was like 4 and I just keep blowing the shit up.. I tried clearing my head and everything and still.. UGHHHH!" Alex yelled.

"Woah chill out sis.. It's alright. Your powers are growing and with that comes finding a heavier anchor.. You know this.. You're letting the technicality get to you. Stop freaking.. that's not exactly the way to cool your shit down" Tamsin said playfully shoving the younger blonde. "Know what would help you release some anger.." Tamsin said with a smirk as she saw a smile cross Alex's face. Alex immediately took a defensive stance.

"You sure you wanna go there old woman.. You've got some years on you since the last time we fought.." Alex said with a grin. Her grin quickly faded as she leaned back barely dodging the Valkyrie's kick to her face.

Alex leaned back and dropped to her knees and brought her leg around quickly trying to catch her sister off guard but Tamsin jumped over the low kick. Alex shot up and threw a punch, which was easily dodged as Tamsin playfully smacked her sister's head.

"Not bad kid.. but I think my 'years' on you just give me an advantage.." Tamsin said with a smile as she took a swing at her sister. The two threw some punches and kicks that were being dodged swiftly by one another.

"HEY! HEY STOP THAT! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Kenzi yelled as she and Bo ran over to the two women fighting.

"Chill down Kenz we're just sparring.. It's what we would do growing up to let off some steam" Alex said with a grin as she leaned over on Tamsin wrapping her arms around the Valkyrie's hips.

"So you two MEANT to try to beat the shitz out of one another?" Kenzi said in confusion causing Bo to laugh.

"Yes momz! We were just messing around" Tamsin said hugging her sister back.

"You two looked pretty legit and intense.. I didn't know you could fight Alex" Bo asked as she grinned at Tamsin.

"Yeah of course I can.. hello do you forget who raised me? Fighting after dinner was better than ice cream!" Alex said with a laugh.

"Dude Tam Tam if the four of us are going to be some kick ass prophecy fulfilling badasses you HAVE to teach me to fight like that.. I know my good looks get me far BUT, it might be helpful to learn some of that!" Kenzi said as she began to show her excitement.

"Sure momz.. Got plans today? If you're gonna hop off Hale's wang long enough we can go change and head to the precinct gym and I'll show you the basics" Tamsin said as she smiled at her.

"SCHEDULE IS NOW CLEARED FOR PERSONAL VALKYRIE FIGHTING LESSONS!" Kenzi said as she turned and raced inside to go change. The other four followed behind her.

Bo's phone rang with a text from Dyson. She looked at it and sighed. "Well while you two do your fight training I get to go look at this lame ass crime scene where they thing an underground fae killed an elderly couple in some subdivision on the other side of town…" Bo said as she rolled her eyes.

"Want company?" Alex asked as she grabbed some water from the fridge.

"Yes! I'm assuming you and Vex have no plans today?" Bo asked as she glanced at Alex.

"Eh.. that boy knows I make the plans!" She said laughing "No but for real I need some space from the mesmer.. He's getting all clingy and lovey dovey and I have enough on my plate right now and need to clear my head. Let me change and we can go..Deal?" Alex said as Bo nodded and she ran to change.

"So I get to go beat up your human pet and you get to take my sister to go look at a homicide case? So.. Not.. Fair.." Tamsin huffed out as she changed into a sports bra and some sweats and threw on a tank top.

"Oh shut up! You know you're excited to go show off your fighting skills to Kenzi. She's gonna make it fun plus she's right.. She does need some kind of back fall for whatever we are gonna deal with in the next few weeks. Go play warrior with your momz and I'll take the pyro with me so I'm not alone with dead bodies and we'll meet you guys at the Dal for drinks tonight.. Sound good?" Bo said as she leaned over and pulled the Valkyrie in by the hips.

"Hmm.. I guess.. but then do I get some alone time to show _you_ some secret warrior skills.." Tamsin replied with a devilish grin.

"I suppose I could cancel my oh so exciting and wild plans tonight for a _private_ lesson from you Valkyrie.." Bo said as she smiled and leaned in kissing the blonde.

"Now THAT sounds like my kinda night.." Tamsin said as she kissed Bo.

"Oh would you two come up for air!" Kenzi said as she walked in to the room. Kenzi was in a tight green shirt, tight black leggings and her hair flopped up on the top of her head in a bun.

"THAT'S what you're wearing to learn to fight in?" Tamsin said as she and Bo chuckled.

"Hey now watch it.. just because I'm about to go kick your ass doesn't mean I can't look cute while doing so! Come on my dearest sappy LOVE STRUCK puppy! Let's hit the mats or whatever" Kenzi said grabbing her purse and walking out. Alex came into the room dressed and ready with her bike keys and helmets. She tossed one to Bo and smiled.

"Come on succubus, these dead bodies aren't gonna find the killer themselves. You two can play happy couple tonight in bed" Alex said as she walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

"Ugh fine…" Bo said as she reluctantly pulled away from Tamsin. She kissed her softly on the lips.

The four of them walked downstairs. Kenzi was already in the truck with Spice Girl's music blasting. Alex hopped on her bike and revved the engine.

Tamsin pulled Bo in for a hug "I love you sweet cheeks. Try not to get yourself killed today.. I want my succubus fully intacted for tonight's _activities_" Tamsin purred in her ear.

"I'll see what I can do. No promises" Bo smiled as she kissed the blonde and threw on her helmet and hopped on the back of Alex's bike and Tamsin headed for the truck and hopped in as she and Kenzi began to sing and drive off.

When they pulled up to the address of the house it looked sketchy. It was an old home in the middle of the woods.

"Uhm I thought you said these old peeps died in a happy house in a subdivision.." Alex asked as she took her helmet off and placed it on the seat of the bike. Bo hopped off and did the same.

"I thought it was.." Bo said as they slowly walked up to the door of the house.

Alex knocked but there was no answer so Bo slowly opened the door. Alex pulled her gun out and Bo followed by grabbing her dagger from her boot.

They crept through the house. It looked like no one had lived here in years.

"Dyson wouldn't have sent us here if he thought there wasn't a case.." Bo whispered as the girls continued through the house. They were in the kitchen looking confused and suspicious.

"Yeah well I'm not seeing any bodies of old people around here Bo.. Maybe he got the address wrong.." Alex said as they walked to the back door.

The next thing Bo knew Alex hit the floor with a thud. She wasn't moving and was out cold.

"ALEX!" Bo yelled as she turned and felt a pain cross her head.

The succubus's world went black.

It felt like hours later.

Bo finally opened her eyes and realized she was chained to the walls in a dark room with Alex inches beside her chained up as well.

It seemed like they were in some type of moving vehicle.

"A-Alex.." Bo groaned as she shook her head. The headache she felt from being knocked out was intense.

"B-Bo.. You okay? What the hell happened.. I feel like I just did fifty rounds with Jack Daniels.. and Jack won.." Alex stammered as she groaned.

"I don't know. I saw you fall to the floor and when I turned around some asshole knocked me out.. Where are we" Bo asked as she tried to look around the dark room. She saw a window and the view outside of the high way was quickly flying by her.

"Well.. I'm not a genius but I'm willing to bet we are in the towing cab of a damn eighteen wheeler.." Alex said as she peered out the window.

"What the hell.. who took us and why the hell would they chain us up in the back of a truck and be driving us somewhere.." Bo asked still trying to collect her thoughts from her head as it rang.

"All your questions will be answered soon Bo.." said a familiar woman's voice. Both women turned and saw a blonde walking towards them.

"L-L-Lauren.." Bo stammered out in disbelief.

Lauren smiled as two men walked over to Bo and Alex and injected them with a liquid.

Bo's eyes felt heavy as she closed them softly. The last thing she saw was the evil grin on Lauren's face in the shadows.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Taken Away

Kenzi tumbled back on the boxing ring floor yet again.

"Come on moms! Get up! You were doing so well before you introduced your face to the mat.. For the sixth time.." Tamsin said as she chuckled and leaned over with her hand streched out to help Kenzi up.

"You young lady will NOT be watching any TV this week!" Kenzi said as she shook her body off, "Jeez Tam Tam take it easy on me! I'm tiny and I thought this was supposed to be educational, not painful!"

Tamsin laughed a little and took her boxing gloves off. Kenzi had actually done better than she expected. She had a decent right hook and was quick.

"You did well Kenz.. I was actually pretty impressed. We just have to work on you throwing your body weight into the punch and I think it'll be a confident assumption you could knock any fae on their ass!" Tamsin said as she threw her arm around Kenzi's shoulder.

"Well you give me a couple days to rest my body and let the many bruises go away and we can come back and work more on it.. For now I'm totally calling Alex to see if she can be my human heating pad. Kenzi-poo's muscles need some fire loving" the Russian girl said with a smirk. Tamsin just rolled her eyes and helped Kenzi down off the mat. Tamsin immediately checked her phone and she looked over to see Kenzi doing the same.

"You heard from your succu-girlfriend and hot head sister?" Kenzi asked as she put her phone back down.

"Nope.. Have you?" Tamsin asked as she felt suspicious that it had been three hours and neither one of them had heard anything from the girls. Kenzi looked over and could see Tamsin get a look of slight worry starting to form.

"Don't worry your pretty scary Valkyrie face over them! I'm sure those alcoholics went to the house, saw the bodies, found jack shit and took their pretty butts to the Dal so they could start the raging drunken night without us. They're just trying to get ahead because they know once we show up the party starts. WHOOP WHOOP!" Kenzi said as she smacked Tamsin's shoulder. Tamsin grinned and her worries disappeared.

"You always know just what to say momz!" Tamsin said as they headed out of the gym and to the truck to go grab some needed drinks from the Dal.

The truck where Alex and Bo were in was no longer moving. Bo hadn't opened her eyes yet but she felt an overwhelming amount of heat and could feel the sweat dripping down her body. She finally opened her eyes and saw a massive bolted and heavy duty door that was keeping her trapped in a small room. There was a sink, toilet, and two twin beds. She was laying on one of the beds and she saw Alex on another. The room had a dim light and the walls were padded and white. It was like an upgraded prison cell. Bo tried to steady herself and lift her body up off the bed. She felt like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulder's as she stood up and stumbled to Alex's cot.

"Alex.. Alex wake up.." Bo said softly as she shook the blonde. Alex groaned and slowly began to stir. "Alex get up.. Come on.. We're trapped in some freaky padded room.."

Alex's eyes instantly opened wide and she shot out of the bed almost knocking Bo to the floor.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOO! This can't be happening.. No.. I can't do this.. No.. God no.." Alex's face turned pale and she began to shake and quiver as her back slammed against the wall and she slowly fell to the ground sobbing, shaking, and panting.

"Alex babe.. Calm down.. Hey.. Look at me.. ALEX! LOOK AT ME!" she finally yelled as she kneeled in front of the hysteric blonde and cupped her face. Alex looked up and her eyes were teary and blood shot.. Bo had never seen someone look so scared.. So defeated.. So vulnerable and broken. "Alex.. Breath okay.. Talk to me.. I'm right here with you and I'm not going anywhere okay.. You're family to me now and no matter what you and I are going to get out of here TOGETHER but first you have to talk to me so we can figure out what we are up against.." Alex calmed down. Her hands were still shaking so Bo grabbed them and looked at the blonde.

Alex took a deep breath to steady her heart. "Bo.. it's them.. The people who kept me locked up and tortured me for years.. These are the same people.. This room.. This room is where I was kept for five fucking years.. Once I break free and I try to put the pieces of myself back together that they shattered.. They find me and bring me back.. Bo.. We need to get out of here.. But I literally spent five years trying to get away the first time.. The things they are gonna do to us.. Bo.. What are we going to do.." Alex said in a shaky voice.

Bo tried to think of something reassuring to say, but in all honesty she was petrified. She saw what these people.. what LAUREN.. did to Alex and now she's here and for the first time in over a week she saw Lauren. Lauren who had a look of anger, pain, and vengeance.

"I.. I don't know Alex.. We just have to fight together.. Whatever is about to happen to us.. We need each other.." Bo finally said as she crawled and sat beside Alex as they both leaned against the wall.. Looking at the steel door in front of them waiting to see who was going to walk through.

Tamsin and Kenzi pulled into the Dal and they walked inside expecting to see Bo and Alex at the bar with drinks in their hands. But all they saw was Trick behind the bar pouring some drinks and a couple random fae regulars who came. They shrugged and headed to sit in a bar stool. As they sat down Kenzi immediately asked Trick "Trick Daddy.. You seen Bo Bo and Alex yet?"

Trick raised an eyebrow, "Uhm no.. SHOULD I have seen them?"

"Honestly we don't know. Kenzi and I went to the gym to do some boxing training and Alex and Bo went to go and check out a case Dyson sent them on and we were all supposed to meet here in a bit but we haven't heard from either of them in a few hours.." Tamsin said as the uneasy feeling she had earlier were slowly creeping back.

"I haven't seen either of them.. Dyson should be here in a minute or two and you can ask him. Maybe he knows something" Trick said as he glanced up and saw the worry on Kenzi and Tamsin's faces, "You know how Bo gets when she's out, the girl forgets that we live in a world where technology is brilliant. I'm sure she and Alex are simply following a lead and are out in a sewer stumbling around in rate feces" he added with a smirk causing the two girls to giggle and start sipping on the beers placed in front of her.

They relaxed a little but Tamsin couldn't shake her uneasy feeling, she didn't know what it was, she just felt off. For now she was going to try to ignore it and talk to Kenzi, who was asking all about her wings and flying.. She kept pestering her for a 'ride on the Valkubus airway'. The two laughed and talked, waiting for Dyson to get there.

Alex and Bo sat in the room, looking around trying to see what they could find to use as a weapon. After searching all over with nothing to show but exhaustion, the two finally set down on each of their beds.

"Why is it so damn hot in here…" Bo said as she panted and wiped the sweat that was rolling off her forehead.

"Welcome to hell Succubus.." Alex replied as she smirked. "This is like phase one of their endless bullshit. They're gonna target our weaknesses and our strengths Bo. They're gonna try to weaken us to a breaking point just so we turn on each other. They're gonna do tests on us. They are gonna do research on our individual _species _and push our limits. Whatever the hell they are trying to do with this so called research.. it's like they wanna test our strength and then copy it or something.. I don't know.. All I know is right now they're targeting you with the heat. For me, my body temp is always high, I never get too hot, and it has to be like a damn blizzard for me to start to get cold but once I'm cold it starts to effect me.. If I'm hurt and get cold it can be deadly. Heat is my strength so the temp in here now is soothing to me but for a Succubus, especially one like you.. The heat hitting you is draining you, making you sweat, making you exhausted and.."

"Hungry…" Bo finished Alex's sentence as she realized what they were doing.

"Yeah.. Don't worry girl.. Give them an hour and the next little game will be for me.." Alex said with a smile as she looked at Bo. Bo gave her a small grin. Alex could see sweat rolling off of her, Bo's eyes heavy and painful. It looked like Bo had just run a marathon in the dessert. "Hey.. Bo.. Look at me.. Come on Bo.. Look at me okay.." Alex said as she watched the brunette slowly raise her head, "fight this okay? You're the strongest most stubborn woman I have ever met.. Well minus my jack off of a sister.. You have to face this head on. Use me to help you okay? I'm not gonna let anything happen to you.. The wrath of Tamsin would be a much worse hell than any of these pricks could produce if one hair on her girlfriend's head was harmed" Alex said with a sincere smile.

Hearing Tamsin's name and being reminded of her girlfriend gave the succubus a second wind. She smiled and nodded.

"They're gonna put us through the ringer Bo.. I'm not gonna lie or sugar coat any of this. But when they're torturing and testing you I'll be there to push you through it. I'll be there to keep you grounded. I'll be your anchor if you promise to be mine.. Deal succu-slut?" Alex said as she smiled to Bo.

"Deal.." Bo said giving the first heartfelt smile she had since they woke up.

Dyson walked into the Dal an hour later and walked over to Kenzi and Tamsin who were sitting at the bar with their drinks talking to Trick.

"Well if it isn't two of my favorite ladies!" Dyson said as he walked over smiling.

"Hey wolf man! Where are Bo and Alex?" Kenzi asked as she looked behind him expecting the girls to come in.

"Uhm.. I don't know.. I figured they'd be attached to you two" Dyson said with a confused grin.

"No ass-hat! They went to investigate that fae homicide you sent them on!" Kenzi said smacking his arm.

Dyson's facial expression instantly changed. Tamsin could see that her uneasy feeling, the worry, the way she felt off, her fear was now becoming a reality.

"You didn't send them on any case did you.." Tamsin said as she closed her eyes.

"I honestly have no idea what either of you are talking about.." Dyson said now looking concerned.

"Bo said she got a text with an address and you saying an elderly couple had been killed and you thought there was an under fae involved.. She and Alex went to go check it out around noon. Kenzi and I haven't heard from them since.." Tamsin said as she felt her heart slowly breaking.

"I never sent Bo a text.. There's no case even like that going on right now.." Dyson said. Tamsin, Trick, and Kenzi could hear the seriousness in his voice. They knew he wasn't lying.

"If _you_ didn't send them a text then who did.." Kenzi said as she looked around at the other three.

"Better question.. Where are they.." Tamsin said looking over at Kenzi. The four of them immediately started to feel their nerves overtake them.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE BAR! NOW!" Trick said as he rushed the other fae out the door and slammed it shut as he locked it.

Alex and Bo whipped their heads around as they heard their cell door being unlocked.

"Bo.. Don't try anything stupid.. Not for now at least. They have shit they'll inject you with that'll strip you of your powers and I do not need a powerless sex demon. I need you strong and able to feed. Got me.." Alex whispered as she and Bo stood beside each other.

Two men in black cargo pants, black bullet proof vests and under shirts came in.

"TURN AROUND!" one of the guards yelled. Reluctantly both women obliged. They slapped thick metal cuffs around their hands. "These are enchanted and made with reinforced steel. So try as you must to escape from them or use your powers. It's useless Succubus. Alex you know this all too well don't you?" the guard added with a grin.

Alex glanced over and looked into Bo's eyes. Bo knew this was the blonde's way of needing some emotional support. Bo looked over and nodded to her and gave a slight grin. Alex nodded back and took a deep breath as the two men dragged them out of the room and down the hall.

_How did Alex deal with this for so many years. I've been here a few hours and I'm already sweating, succubus hungry beyond belief and lost at a plan of escape. Lauren drugged us and brought us here.. Would she really torture me though.._ Bo thought to herself as she walked with the men. The men took them into a lab room where Lauren turned and smiled at the two. The brought the two women into the middle of the room where they stood several feet from Lauren.

"Hello Bo.. I'm sorry that I had to see you under these circumstances.." Lauren said as she looked at Bo.

"Please don't tell me you drug my ass all the way back here so you could see your ex-girlfriend again.. That's kinda desperate Doc.." Alex hissed with _that_ grin. Bo knew that grin all too well. She definitely got that from Tamsin. It warmed Bo's heart a little bit.

Lauren looked at one of the guards who was standing against the wall. She nodded at him. The man walked over and immediately threw a hard punch into Alex's stomach, causing the blonde to double over.

"LAUREN! Stop! Leave her alone! Why the hell did you knock us out, drug her and bring us here? What do you want?" Bo hissed as she glanced at Alex to make sure she was okay. Alex glanced up with a bitchy smirk and slowly stood back up straight.

"I want you Bo. I want you back. I want us back…" Lauren said as she walked closer to Bo.

"Holy shit so you really DID kidnap us so you could try to squeeze your hand back into the infamous Succubus panties" Alex said as she giggled to herself. Lauren glared at the blonde and took a step over so she was standing in front of Alex. The blonde simply smirked her _Tamsin bitchy smile_ at Lauren. Lauren smacked Alex across the face.

"You remind me so much of your sister Alex.. Maybe that's why torturing you was such a pleasure.." Lauren said as she saw Alex bring her head back and glare at her. Lauren smiled and stepped back in front of Bo.

"Lauren what the hell has gotten in to you? This isn't you.. Leave Alex alone. You wanted me well here I am so TALK!" Bo said as she kept a stern face.

"I want you back Bo. I want you to remember what we shared and come back to me. No more games. Come live here with me. The project that we are working on for our boss is going to change the world for both fae and humans. Come fight along side me baby.. I know deep down you miss me just as much as I miss you.." Lauren said as she brushed her hand across Bo's cheek.

Bo quickly tried to pull away but the guard held her still.

"Get your fucking hands off the Succubus Doc.. NOW!" Alex yelled as she looked over at Bo.

"Lauren.. I loved you at one point.. But now.. Now I look at you and see nothing but hate. How could you do this?! What project are you working on that's so big it's turned you into a heartless monster?!" Bo yelled. Lauren took a step back.

"There's a war coming Bo and my boss is destined to win. By helping him, I secure a seat along side him in power. I was hoping you'd be with me through this. I'm going to give you one more chance.. Either you come be with me and you fight along side me.. Or I'll have no other choice than to treat you as the enemy.."

"Do your worse Doc.. Because I will NEVER fight along someone who is a diabolical monster.. Torture away Lauren. I meant it that day outside the Dal when I said I never wanted to see you again. Seeing you now does nothing but fill my heart with rage. I made the right choice walking away from you and NOTHING you could say or do will change my mind. I've moved on and I'm happy. So go ahead. Treat me like the enemy, but when we get out of here I can assure you that you'll regret this.." Bo said as she looked at Alex. Alex smiled and nodded.

Lauren leaned back and crossed her arms. "You just had to choose Tamsin over me.. You had to move on with her.. The one person who got under my skin more than anyone in this world. I think torturing you will be easier than I anticipated.. I thought I would feel sorrow, pain, love. But I look at you and think about that slutty Valkyrie's lips on you and it DISGUSTS me.." Lauren said.

"Call my sister a slut one more time you piece of shit and I'll snap your neck!" Alex shouted. Lauren nodded to the guard who landed another punch to Alex's stomach.

"Alex.. If you thought you went through hell the first time you were here just wait.. Now that I know who your big, bad sister is.. I look at you and see her face.. You're going to be such a fun little project.." Lauren said with an evil grin.

"Don't even THINK about touching her Lauren!" Bo shouted as she saw the way that Lauren was eyeing the Ember. Lauren walked up to Bo and smacked her across the face.

"Someone has a weak spot for blonde's huh Bo.. Don't worry sweetheart.. I won't focus all my creative thinking on the little pyro, I have plenty in mind for you.. I gave you a choice and you made the wrong one Bo.." Lauren said as she snapped her fingers and two more guards came in. "Ready for some fun ladies.." Lauren said as she turned around smiled.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Surviving Hell

Alex and Bo stood there. Both of their bodies were tense and even though they were struck with fear and their hearts were racing, both stood there. Starring at the guards and then at Lauren. Lauren walked over to Alex and stabbed the needle into the blonde's arm and injected a green substance into her.

"You remember that sensation don't you Alex.." Lauren said with a grin, "the feeling of being powerless, those cuffs around your wrists becoming heavy, your knees feeling weak.."

"Eh, I think you give yourself too much credit Dr. Slutty Psycho.. I feel like a million bucks.." Alex panted out with a grin. Bo could see that the injection was taking it's toll on Alex, but leave it to the Valkyrie's little sister to refuse to show weakness.

"Oh is that so?!" Lauren said walking over to Alex. She grabbed her by the back of her pony tail and threw her on the floor. Alex's body fell like dead weight. Lauren walked over and kicked the blonde in the side. Bo could see that each strike on Alex's body was like beating a defenseless puppy.

"LAUREN LEAVE HER ALONE!" Bo screamed. Her voice filled with rage. Bo felt so protective over Alex. Maybe it was because she was Tamsin's little sister, maybe it was because she reminded her so much of Tamsin, maybe it was because Alex had become family to her.

"Don't worry Bo.. You'll get your surprise next.. For now.. Guards. I think we should reintroduce Alex to her _favorite_ game.." Lauren said as she snapped her fingers and two guards grabbed Alex and took her to a thick steel chain rope that was dangling from the ceiling. Bo saw the fear in Alex's eyes and her heart broke for the blonde.

"Alex.. Fight this.. Look at me.. Just keep your eyes on me.." Bo yelled to the girl as she watched the weak and beaten blonde being strung up. They attached her cuffs to the chains and they turned the crank raising Alex up until her feet were no longer on the ground. Alex looked up at Bo, gave a grin and nodded.

"How cute.. Looks like you're at least keeping it in the family this time Bo.." Lauren said as she turned her gaze back to the succubus. Now what to do with everyones favorite sexy fae.."

Back at the Dal Kenzi was having nothing short of a mild panic attack.

"Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! What are we going to do?! Where do we even start to look for them?!" Kenzi said fighting back tears.

"I just got off the phone with Evony.. she swears on her blood honor that she did not have Bo and Alex taken and she knows nothing of their whereabouts but she said she would start an investigation through her ranks to see if anyone disobeyed her orders to stand down on you four. She said she will check back later.." Trick said as he started to pace.

"How can we trust that slut bag anyway?!" Kenzi screamed as she threw her hands up.

"Evony wouldn't have taken them.." Tamsin softly said, "she may be a slutty bitch, but she values the oath of blood honor. Plus, she was serious about wanting us to stop the Wanderer's future plans. Evony may be a lot of things, but when it comes to her dark world coming to an end she'll do whatever she can to prevent it and right now the way things are looking the four of us are the way to stop this shit storm.."

"Who else would bother to take them?" Dyson asked in a worried voice, "The Wanderer.. Do you think he's made a move?"

"No.. I don't think it's him. He has no need to send out a text message to get the girls alone. If he wanted someone he would just appear and take them. Ergo the black smoke bullshit.." Tamsin said as she racked her brain for any possibilities "plus, he's not exactly able to walk on earth for a few weeks if I remember him saying he had to wait for the right time to use his powers to 'rise again' and all that.."

"So if it's not Evony.. Or the Wanderer.. Who set them up and kidnapped them.." Kenzi asked as she leaned her head on Tamsin's shoulder.

"I don't know.. but you can bet your ass we will find out.." Tamsin said leaning her head against Kenzi's. "Dyson. Can you go run Bo's phone records and track the number that Bo got the text from and figure out if there are any leads from there.."

Dyson quickly hopped up. "On it partner, I'll call you guys as soon as I find something. We'll get them back.." He rushed out the door.

Tamsin suddenly fell to the floor and passed out. Trick and Kenzi rushed to her side.

"TAMSIN! TAMSIN! DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS SHIT TO ME RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME CHILD I WILL KILL YOU!" Kenzi screamed as she tried to shake the Valkyrie. Tamsin's mind wandered like it did the other night before their first date when she could feel Bo's nerves and almost read her thoughts except this time it was more intense. It was like she was actually there. Sitting in the dark feeling Bo's emotions.. hearing bits and pieces of her thoughts..

Lauren walked over and giggled as she saw the fear in Bo's eyes. "I hope you two enjoyed the prison outfits we changed you in to.. I figured since we're going to be testing your limits it should be something that fits both of you.. The succubus needs something to look at when she's hungry and Alex, well we all know an Ember's body runs a constant temperature so we wouldn't want you getting over heated now would we.." When the girls first woke up in the cot Bo realized their outfits had been changed. Bo had on a black sports bra and a tight black tank top with a pair of black cargo pants that looked like they were worn by soldiers or they were some kind of military attire. Alex had on the same pants but instead of getting a tank top, Alex was just in a black sports bra.

Bo tried to hide the worry in her face but apparently Lauren knew her all too well.

"Don't be scared baby.. I know how you like it rough.." she smiled and yanked Bo's head back, forcing her lips to kiss the succubus's cheek.

"Don't fucking kiss me you twisted bitch!" Bo screamed.

"No Bo.. baby.. that's not very nice. Let's make this interesting.. Guards.. Tape her mouth.. Trust me, as good as she is with her tongue, you're not gonna wanna listen to her filthy mouth when our tests begin today.." Lauren walked off as Bo's mouth was taped.

"If you fucking hurt her.. I will burn you alive.." Alex said as she looked at Lauren then looked at Bo.

"You seem pretty protective over her Alex.. Sibling rivalry.. Is it like a competition to see who can steal my girlfriend first..?" Lauren asked with a smile.

"EX-girlfriend.." Alex said with a satisfied grin "pretty sure she dropped your ass awhile ago. Plus let's be real.. when the choice comes down to you and Tamsin.. A bitchy obsessive stalker scientist.. OR a badass Valkyrie warrior.. Pretty sure it's an easy pick.." Alex said as she laughed her words out. This was Alex's way of protecting Bo.. Keeping the attention on her. Alex didn't know what was happening to her. The thought of anything happening to Bo seemed almost unbearable.. _I bet this has something to do with Tamsin's heart bonding to Bo.. Damn you Tamsin.. I'm you're last living relative.. The bond effects me.. YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT ASS HAT! Tamsin loves Bo. Her heart is all bonded to the succubus and shit. Now I'm alone with my SISTER'S bonded warrior so her emotions and the damn need to protect her are being transferred to me.. Ugh.. Oh great. Here comes the goon squad with the dry ice spray.. My fucking favorite…_ Alex thought as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath preparing for the feeling of the fire extinguishers covering her body and the pain that was about to follow.

The men sprayed the blonde with what looked to be a silver fire extinguisher.. It looked like she was getting sprayed by ice. As soon as the blonde's body was covered and the smoke vanished, Bo saw the blonde.. she looked frozen. Her hair had what looked like ice sikles dangling from her bangs.. Alex's body had a blueish tint and the woman was shivering. Suddenly one of the guards started to punch Alex in the side, he stopped and gave her a punch across the face causing the blonde to let out a painful yell. Bo couldn't breath. Bo felt her tears stream down her face.. She was watching Alex go through more pain than she could imagine.

"Well Bo.. Now it's time to have some fun with the succubi species.." Lauren said as she picked up a dagger and slowly walked to the brunette.

Tamsin felt her body being shaken. The Valkyrie gasped and shot up from the floor of the Dal to see Kenzi and Trick starring at her.

"Tamsin what happened.. Are you okay?" Trick said as they helped her up and over to couch.

"Tam Tam what the hell was that.. You were murmuring Bo's name and Alex's and like thrashing around like a fish out of water.." Kenzi asked as she sat beside Tamsin.

"It..It's the bond.. I can feel some of Bo's emotions.. I.. I can hear some of her thoughts.." Tamsin said as she grabbed her chest.

"So your heart's bond to her is stronger than we thought if you can sense that already.." Trick said, "Tamsin this is good.. This could help us find them.. At least we know their alive.."

"HOLD THE FAE UP! THE BOND?! LIKE LEGIT SACRED VALKYRIE BOND?!" Kenzi said as she starred at Tamsin who just grinned and nodded. Tamsin closed her eyes and opened them slowly revealing her eyes sparkling gold with a black twist in them. She closed her eyes and opened them back up to reveal her baby blues.

"Tammers.. You.. You bonded with Bo.." Kenzi said as she smiled and put her hands over her mouth.

"Well kinda.. She and I haven't bonded yet and it definitely hasn't been official but.. My heart has chosen her as my warrior and I opened the cage door on my ice cold bitch heart and allowed it to bond to her.. So it's like a half way unofficial bond.." Tamsin said as she smiled to Kenzi who pulled her in for a hug.

"I'll fill you in on more later Kenz.. Right now I need ya'll to help me figure out what the hell I just heard and felt.." Tamsin said with a serious tone.

"Tell us what you felt and heard.." Trick said as he listened closely.

"Well I could feel fear, an extreme sense of fear. I felt heart broken for Alex and the need to fight and save her.. I felt anger, rage, and the need to fight.. I felt lonely and missing home.. I felt overheated, hot, and exhausted.. I felt Bo's hunger.. It's bad.. I've never felt her that hungry.." Tamsin said as she tried to wrap her head around everything she just told them. "I heard Bo say 'Alex we can do this. You just have to fight. Keep your eyes on me…' then I heard Alex say something along the lines of 'Oh so you brought us here to try to get in to her pants.. how pathetic ass hat…' and then that's it.."

"Woah so you can feel what Bo's feeling and hear some of her thoughts..?" Kenzi said in awe.

"What do you mean by hunger.. Was Bo hurt..?" Trick asked in concern.

"I don't think she was hurt but it was like something had happened and drained her of all the chi she had saved up.. She's weak and desperate and doesn't want to feed.." Tamsin said as she put her hands over her face and screamed.

"Maybe we can find a way for you to control your bond to tap into Bo's emotions and find more that'll give us a hint of where she is! Come on let's go check the books in the cellar!" Trick said as he stood up.

"Trick that's genius!" Tamsin said as she and Kenzi quickly ran behind him.

"You know Bo, I have had this plan for you for awhile, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this but after you so nicely refused my offer I have no other choice.." Lauren took the dagger and made a skill cut on Bo's arm. She then took and slowly slid the dagger down Bo's chest..

"D-d-don't you f-f-fucking hurt her.. Y-y-you have me r-r-right here.. C-c-come torture me you s-s-sadistic fuck.." Alex shivered as she tried to threaten Lauren and get her to leave Bo alone.

Lauren ignored Alex's threat and kept her eyes on Bo's. She slid the dagger slowly down Bo's thigh and cut her again and smiled as she saw Bo wince.

"See Bo, what I'm going to do right now is inject you with a special medicine that will increase your hunger unlike never before. You'll feel completely empty and crave chi.. I want to cut you up.. Let you feel pain and the need to heal along with intense hunger and then I'm going to lock you up with your girlfriends little sister and see how much torture it is for a succubus who's starving and injured stuck in a room with a sexy woman she can suck dry.. How much torture do you think that is gonna be for you Bo.. Almost as much torture as the hell you put my heart through.. almost" Lauren said as she leaned forward and stabbed the needle into Bo's arm and injected the liquid. Lauren let out an evil laugh as she took the dagger and slashed Bo's side causing the succubus to whimper.

Alex saw this happen and heard everything Lauren said and she felt something inside her snap..

"Alright Tamsin did you drink the tea.." Tamsin nodded as Trick continued, "now lay back and focus on Bo and Alex. As I read before, the Valkyrie's bond will influence the family member closest to you so if my theory is correct you can channel Bo and try to tap into Alex. Maybe you can give Alex a power shove like we discussed.. She'll need it.. This bond is strong Tamsin but you have to be confident. Try to use your love for Bo and your heart's bond to her to ease her fears and comfort her.. Try to figure out where they are. Use your sister bond with Alex to help her, if you're Valkyrie bond is as strong as I suspect you should be able to project your desire to protect Bo to Alex.."

Tamsin nodded and closed her eyes thinking of the woman she loved and her only sister.. _I can do this.. I have to do this.. I love Bo with all my heart.. She's my warrior and I love her.. I can protect her.._

Alex felt the ice that had pained and torture her body quickly melting.. She had watched Bo be injected with the liquid that will increase her hunger to desperation and now was watching as her sister's girlfriend.. her sister's bonded warrior was being cut with a dagger. She saw the pain in Bo's eyes, the tears dropping. Alex struggled to break the chains. Lauren glanced over and smiled.

_Tamsin if you're out there for the love of God HELP.. i can't do this alone. I am trying to protect your girlfriend but I have no strength… I can't let you down.. DAMNIT WHAT DO I DO.. I have to save her. I don't know if this is some shit from the bond but your protective feelings are literally taking over my emotions and I'm filling with rage.. Lauren is trying to torture us.. She's torturing Bo because she chose you.. I spent five years with these people and now I'm back in my worst nightmare trying to keep your girlfriend alive.. Tamsin please.. I need my big sister right about now.._ Alex didn't know if she was praying or thinking out loud.

Lauren made another cut on Bo's leg. Alex felt her strength quickly regaining. She didn't know what was happening. Suddenly she felt her body filled with rage.

"I SAID.. DO.. NOT.. TOUCH.. MY SISTER'S.. GIRLFRIEND.." Alex said as she raised her head. When her eyes met Lauren and Bo's, both women were shocked as they saw a red fire swirling in her eyes. Lauren had a pale look on her face and slowly began to back up.

Alex felt her power surge through her body as she yanked her arms down and the chains fell. Alex was lit up in bright blue flames, her entire body glowing. She walked towards Lauren, but stopped in front of Bo standing in front of her ready to kill anyone who approached the brunette. Alex was in a fighting stance and looking around.

"Guess you underestimated me a little doc.. I should be offended but right now I feel pretty pleased at your reaction.." Alex said in a serious tone.

"I have to admit.. I've never seen that before Alex.. But you also underestimate me.." Lauren said as a grin crossed her mouth. The next thing she knew she felt a sharp pain in her side and she fell to the ground and her body turned back to normal as she laid there unconscious. Bo felt a pain in her arm and she suddenly closed her eyes..

"Thank God that worked… I was a tad worried the tranquilizers wouldn't work on them. They are both more powerful than I originally thought.. I don't know what has happened but their abilities and strength have increased significantly.." Lauren said as she ordered the men to take the two women back to their cell. "The real show will begin when they both wake up and Bo needs to feed.. Will she cheat on Tamsin with Alex.. Will she kill the Valkyrie's sister in a hungry rage.. Ah, let the fun begin. Revenge really is so sweet."

Tamsin shot up and opened her eyes wide "HOLY SHIT!" she screamed as Trick and Kenzi both jumped back.

"Tamsin what did you see and feel this time?!" Trick asked in a hurry.

They were torturing Bo.. I HEARD Alex talking to me! I know who has them! Alex was like praying but talking to me just hoping I could hear her! They had tortured her, beat her, and strung her up from the ceiling in enchanted steel chains and sprayed her with a dry ice kinda ice to freeze her as guards beat her. The LAUREN injected Bo with some shit to make her hunger grow to the point where Bo is gonna feel starved.. Then Lauren started to cut Bo and make her bleed to increase the hunger. I could literally feel Alex's heart break as she struggled to break free.. she kept saying she wanted to protect Bo for me and she needed my strength.. she didn't want to let me down.. she cursed the bond because she knew she was feeling my connection and desire to protect Bo through my connection with Alex as my sister.. I cried out wanting to help Alex and I felt a surge of power go from me and the next thing I knew I could feel Alex's strength.. she broke the chains and I think she rushed and stood in front of Bo.. I could feel Alex's drive and dedication to protect Bo with her life.. then it all went black.." Tamsin said as she panted and was sweating.

"Oh my God.. Lauren has taken them?" Kenzi said placing her hand on Tamsin's.

"Trick call Dyson and get him here.. we HAVE to find them.. and soon.. I could feel Bo's pain from her wounds.. I could feel her hunger Trick.. They are literally starving her to death.. if we don't get to them soon.." Tamsin said as her voice cracked and tears fell from her eyes.

"She'll kill Alex.." Trick said as he felt his heart nearly stop completely.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Fighting for Survival

Tamsin, Trick, Dyson and Kenzi were at the Dal. Tamsin was pacing the floor in complete frustration and worry.

"Tam Tam you gotta calm down.." Kenzi said as she watched her little Valkyrie trying to hold back the tears. "I know it's hard on you right now, harder on you than all of us.. You can feel their emotions and hear bits and pieces of what your bonded warrior and little sister.. You're in a living hell split between the reality of being here and the prison they're in.. It's killing you and I can see that. But Tamsin.. You're my family.. I saw you as a child and as much as I wanted to strangle you to get information on what the hell happened to Bo and beat you senseless from your many annoying child moments that were driving me to early motherhood insanity.. You took a piece of my heart. Bo is like a sister to me and Alex.. The feelings I have for her are all over the fae-dar.. I'm scared Tamsin, I'm scared and it hurts but right now you're the one I have beside me and no matter how many shit storms we face, at the end of the day we can do this, hell we can do anything as long as we're together.." Kenzi finally ended and was shocked as the Valkyrie turned around and pulled her in to a tight, long, warm hug. She and Tamsin had shared some moments that were cute as momz and Lil' T but this hug.. This hug said more to her than any other.

"I love you Kenz. As much as my heart is bonded to Bo and I love her with everything in me.. YOU will ALWAYS hold a special place in my life. I wouldn't be here without you.. I know that whole heartedly. I'm trying to be strong because I know our girls are out there and honestly without you here, I'd fall apart. Bo is my heart, but momz.. You're my inspiration. I just want them back here, back with us.. I want them sitting at that bar drunk while Bo acts sloppy and succu-slutty and Alex starts a bar fight for shits and giggles to set someone on fire.. I want them back now Kenz.. I'm scared. My mind and heart are so lost. Hearing their thoughts.. feeling their emotions.. I feel so helpless. I'm a warrior. A legendary and feared Valkyrie.. and right now I feel like there's nothing I can do.." Tamsin said as tears flew from her eyes. Kenzi pulled her in tighter gripping the blonde with all the strength she had.

"Tamsin.. Do you think you can focus on them and give us a location.. I know it's a lot to ask but it says here 'the sacred Valkyrie's bond can call thy lover's heart near or far. Danger unknown, arise to protect, find your love and seek to stop death…' do you know what that means..?" Trick asked as he saw Tamsin start to think the riddle over.

"If Bo would have bonded with my heart the pull to where she was would be there but since she hasn't.. I don't think my love for her is enough to find her. Dyson.. did you come up with anything on the number.. A tower location or anything?" She asked as she looked over to her partner.

Dyson's face said it all. He had nothing.

They were sitting there, none of them able to compose a thought. They all knew what this was coming down to. Bo was being starved and she was locked in a cell with Alex, the most powerful Ember with the strongest dark fae bloodline who was unable to control her power growth… They all knew this was playing out to be a situation where either Bo was forced to suck the life from Alex.. Or Alex would have to kill Bo to stay alive.

As Bo and Alex started to wake up in their cells, they both were feeling the after effects of their torture.

"Bo.. are you okay.." Alex said as she climbed to her knees and sat on her bed.

"I don't know.. The cuts aren't deep but.." Bo stopped as she felt her hunger.. she was starved.

"She's literally drained all of your chi and is waiting for you to either feed or starve yourself to death Bo.." Alex said as she looked at the ground.

"I'll take option two.." Bo said as she looked at the cut on her leg, "I've done things in my life Alex that I'm not proud of, I've killed people, lied, betrayed people.. but when it comes down to it, I could never hurt you.. You have Tamsin's heart and I couldn't bear to do that to her.."

Bo was shocked at the blonde's reply to her statement. Alex started laughing hysterically. Alex was literally coughing, wiping tears from her eyes laughing. Bo just stared at her confused and mind blown.

"I have her heart.. Oh Bo. God love you.. If I know my sister like I think I do.. I'm assuming you truly haven't caught on yet to who _truly_ has that bitch's heart…" Alex said as she stopped her laughing.

"What are you talking about Alex?" Bo asked as she scrunched her brow.

"Bo.. think about this long and hard for a minute. You're a smart girl.. I'm sure you'll be able to put the pieces together. I'll even be nice and give you a hint. It's three words: A Valkyrie's Bond"

Bo heard these words and felt the air leave her lungs.

"But.. I… But.. She.. WHAT?!" Bo said with a look of shock.

"Bo, remember when the zombie samurai attacked you at the Dal, remember what happened to Tamsin when the guy was threatening to kill you.. I'll give you another hint.. That bitch doesn't glow gold for an brunette.." Alex said as she smirked to the brunette. Alex had her arm rested on her stomach. She could feel her cracked ribs trying to heal but the overload of breaking free from the chains had drained her.

"Wait.. So that was Tamsin's way of.. THAT was the obvious sign the legend talks about.." Bo said still trying to process everything.

"Tamsin's heart chose you Bo. Her heart had chosen you centuries before you even existed. Her heart always knew it was you.. She just had to open herself up to it and allow her heart to bond to you. A Valkyrie's bond doesn't have to happen when both parties finally agree to it and fall in love. A Valkyrie can open her heart and bond to her warrior if she feels like it's meant to be.. True love, if you will. Tamsin couldn't fight her feelings for you any longer.. She gave in. After lifetimes of fighting love and running.. She gave in. You're her warrior Bo. What you saw me do back there in the lab.. Breaking out of the restraints.. As much as I would just love to take all the credit for that.. I know exactly what it was. I'm her only living relative, I'm the family she's closest to. When it's true love and when you have a sister bond like Tamsin and I.. the Valkyrie can project her desire to protect her warrior. Which, I was already feeling the need to protect you from Tamsin's bonded heart to you.. I kept thinking in my head how I didn't want to disappoint her and how I wanted to fight for her and protect you and as I thought that… It was like I felt Tamsin's hand on my shoulder.. I could practically hear her voice in my head saying 'you can do this you little shit.. you don't need me there to be strong. Protect her Alex.. Keep her safe until I can find you..' it was like a push of power and strength.. SHE is the reason I was able to break free Bo.. She's determined to find us and keep you safe.." Alex said as she looked over at the brunette who was still sitting there in amazement.

"…Why wouldn't she tell me that her heart had fallen and bonded with me?" Bo asked as she was trying to calm her racing heart.

"Because.. she didn't want you to feel pressured to love her and sign your heart away to a bitchy, sassy, old ass Valkyrie. She knows how much you've struggled lately with Dyson and Lauren. You have a lot going on in your life right now Bo.. You know how much she cares about you.. You really think she wants to add to it by telling you a sacred bond has formed?" Alex said with a chuckle.

"..So she's really _my_ valkyrie forever…She really did give up everything for me…" Bo said as she felt a tear stream down her cheek and a smile cross her face.

"Bo, that girl would die for you in a heartbeat.. You really think she _wouldn't_ give up the world for you?" Alex said with a smile.

"So if she could tap in to your sister bond.. do you think there's a way I can tap into her emotions and thoughts.. I mean not like we know where we are but.." Bo stopped as Alex jumped up.

"Bo thats brilliant! Even though you haven't bonded your heart to her.. She's still YOU'RE Valkyrie.. You should be able to do some voodoo shit and send her some succu-love message or some shit!" Alex raced and sat beside Bo "Plus you have me here with you and I have that freaky ass sister bond with her which is like some carzy telepathic love triangle shit apparently. Cause sweetie as much as I adore you and can't wait to have you as my fae sister-in-law this feeling like I need to protect you and going all possessive bonded valkyrie warrior little sister is messing with my head!" Alex said as she and Bo started to smile.

"So what do we do like pray?" Bo asked as she crossed her legs and faced Alex.

"Bitch does this look like a temple? We don't need to be praying to Tamsin, that bitch's head is big enough" Alex said rolling her eyes causing Bo to laugh. "Here lets try this, Alex crossed her legs and faced Bo. She put her hands out and Bo laid her hands on top of Alex's.

"Alright succu-tits.. Clear your head and just focus on Tamsin. If we both focus on her we should be able to make SOMETHING happen.." Alex said as she and Bo both closed their eyes and took a deep breath.

At the Dal Tamsin suddenly screamed and fell on the ground passing out.

"SHIT! VALKYRIE DOWN! VALKYRIE DOWN!" Kenzi screamed as she ran to Tamsin's side with Dyson and Trick.

_Bo: Tamsin.. I have no idea what I'm doing.. But dammit I hope this shit is working._

_Alex: Wow.. we're like communing with my sister through some telekinetic shit and THAT'S how you want to start off…_

_Bo: Shut up Alex! You laughed when I suggested praying to her! I have no idea how this bonded mind feelings stuff works!_

_Tamsin: Hahaha you wanted to pray to me?_

_Alex: I told you she'd get a big head over that…_

_Bo: TAMSIN! Oh my God you can hear me?!_

_Tamsin: Yeah babe I'm here. Are you two okay?! Where are you?! What happened?!_

_Alex: Lauren went bat shit crazy, set us up, sent us to that house, knocked us out and chained us up in the back of an eighteen wheeler.._

_Bo: Then she drugged us and we woke up together in a tiny room with padded walks and she dragged us out today and told us that she was doing this to get me back, but then I said no and she got pissed and said she was going to run some tests on us.. She said she's doing this for her boss so they can make some super fae crap and that by doing this.. torturing people.. Lauren is promised safety after some world cleansing battle that's suppose to happen.._

_Tamsin: Shit.. are you two okay though? Did she hurt you?_

_Alex: Oh we're just dandy.. I spend five years here and finally get escaped just to get drugged and chained up here with your succubus and her mad scientist ex who things I'm the spawn of Satan because I apparently act just like you._

_Tamsin: Does that shock you?_

_Bo: We're fine.. Alex got the living hell beat of out of her. She just HAD to keep being a smart ass. The guards beat her, Lauren smacked her, then she was chained and suspended off the ground and made into an Ember ice cube and got the shit kicked out of her…_

_Alex: Gee Bo.. way to make me sound like a badass. I was only a smart ass because I was trying to be the center of attention to prevent you from the twisted dominatrix shit the doc was drooling over_

_Tamsin: You two fight like an old married couple.. _

_Alex: I have you to thank for that bonded Valkyrie.._

_Tamsin: So I'm guessing Alex told you Bo.._

_Bo: Yes, and although I'm sad I didn't hear it from you.. I'm happy that you did.. I would have never expected this.. I feel so.. Just happy, in love, I just want you here Tamsin. I want my Valkyrie here with me.._

_Tamsin: I love you Bo. I swear I'm going to come and find you.. I wanted to tell you about the bond and my heart choosing you and it finally being an official bond initiation.. But I didn't want to pressure you into anything of feeling obligated to give me your heart. I meant what I said last night, I love you but I don't want you to say it until you're absolutely sure.._

_Bo: I know babe.. Right now I just wish more than anything you were here with me. I need you.._

_Alex: I swear if you two start dirty talking through our three way mind call I'm setting Bo on fire.._

_Tamsin: Haha, sorry Alex.. But we are trying to find you guys.. Do you have any idea where you are?_

_Alex: Well I burned down their old lab.. This one is smaller than the other one. We drove north in the eighteen wheeler. We passed a shady motel with pink top, a few diners, and there were mountains on the outside the truck window._

_Bo: Wait.. We did?_

_Tamsin: Atta girl Alex.. that's something we can go off.. Is there anything else? And Bo, it's okay. I trained the little brat to be a warrior, she knows I would have killed her myself if she would have failed to observe her surroundings and pick up unique landmarks._

_Alex: The last thing I saw before she drugged me again was this creepy ass hillbilly trailer park.. There was a sign, I couldn't read it but there was a picture of a purple whale._

_Tamsin: Alex. You're amazing._

_Alex: Duh_

_Tamsin: Bo.. how are you holding up.. I know about the injection and the starvation.. I know about the cuts.. I could feel your hunger earlier.. I've never felt something that strong.._

_Bo: I'm starving.. I'm weak.. and it hurts. But I can't feed.. I'm gonna try to lay down and breathe.. I don't know how much longer I can control this though._

_Alex: They have the heat cranked up in our room T.. You know exactly what they're doing.._

_Tamsin: Bastards.. They are literally driving her to suicide because Lauren knows Bo won't feed off of you.._

_Bo: Exactly and I won't feed. So hurry up and get your ass here Valkyrie. _

_Tamsin: Bo.. You won't last more than an hour right now with the way your hunger is and them turning up the heat.._

_Bo: I'm gonna have to. I have no other option Tamsin.._

_Tamsin: Yes you do.._

_Bo: What?_

…

…

…

_Alex: Oh shit…_

_Tamsin: Alex…_

_Bo: Tamsin! Ew!_

_Alex: Thanks bitch…_

_Tamsin: I don't exactly love it either! But like I told you as one of our rules.. If it comes down to survival or feeding, I choose to keep you around _

_Alex: Dude.. I'm not getting freaky with your bonded warrior girlfriend_

_Tamsin: Alex if you slept with her I would murder you dumbass. I'm not telling you to succu-sex my girlfriend idiot. But she HAS to feed Alex or she's going to die_

_Bo: Tamsin they've starved me.. What if I can't stop?_

_Tamsin: Bo.. I trust you.. You care about me.. My heart is literally yours.. You wouldn't hurt Alex even if you wanted to.. You'll stop.. You're not a monster._

_Alex: Bo.. Tamsin's right.. You two are meant to be together.. As starved as you are.. You wouldn't hurt me. I'm with T.. I trust you Bo.. and I'm literally sitting in front of you right now. You look like shit._

_Tamsin: ALEX!_

_Bo: Haha she's right babe.. I'm getting weaker.. I can feel myself starting to fall apart.._

_Tamsin: Alex.. I'm gonna get Dyson to look up the things you've mentioned they we are coming to get you. I promise. Just.. protect her Alex.. Please.. I need you to keep her alive and safe.._

_Alex: Tamsin, you don't have to say that.. You know I'll protect her with my life. You guys need to get here. Fast.. They'll come back later.. When you guys get here you need to be prepared. Their guards are armed and they have guns with injections that temporarily disable your powers.. Be careful and get here fast._

_Tamsin: Alright.. I'll be there soon. Bo just hold on alright. Feed.. Fight.. I love you. Oh and Alex.._

_Alex: Yeah?_

_Tamsin: Don't sleep with my girlfriend _

Tamsin shot up panting!

"DYSON! I need you to gps small facilities north of here by the mountains, hotel with a pink roof and a trailer park with a purple whale as the picture NOW!" Tamsin shouted as she tried to catch her breath. Dyson turned and ran to his computer.

"Tam Tam what happened?" Kenzi asked as she and Trick sat there in shock

"Alex and Bo.. Alex realized the sister link and told Bo that I bonded my heart to her and they figured out how to pull me in and talk to me. Alex looked out the window while the eighteen wheeler they were chained up in was driving them and picked out landmarks I could track. They said the guards are armed and they have bullets with injections in them that'll disable our powers if we're hit. Bo said she's weak.. They starved her and threw her and Alex back into their cell and locked them in the padded room and cranked the heat.. They're forcing Bo to feed or die.." Tamsin said as Kenzi helped her to her feet.

"What's Bo going to do?!" Trick asked as the concern for his granddaughter grew.

"She's gonna feed.." Tamsin said with a smirk.

"OFF ALEX?!" Kenzi screamed "Noooooo! That's so not okay.. I don't like the idea of your girlfriend feeding off of my ex lesbian lover for a day!"

"Well it's not like I adored the plan either Kenz but with the state Bo is in if she doesn't feed in the next hour she'll die, especially with her wounds.. I told Alex no sex and she HAPPILY agreed to that. Bo's worried she won't be able to stop feeding off of Alex.." Tamsin said as she took a deep breath.

"You do realize that's a good fear for Bo to have right now Tamsin.." Trick said trying to be honest about the dangers.

"Yeah I know.. Bo's worried she'll lose control and drain Alex.. I'm worried too.. But I also trust Bo.. Alex is probably freaking out but she's not gonna show it.. She'll reassure Bo it's alright.. Alex is strong.. I'm hoping if Bo does lose control Alex can stop her.." Tamsin said as she felt her heart split. This was literally her sister and the woman with her heart..

"And if she can't.." Trick asked as he looked at Tamsin. Tamsin just closed her eyes and put her hands over her face. She wanted to cry, scream, or beat the shit out of something. Kenzi could see how the situation was tearing Tamsin apart.

"Bo will stop! Bo loves Tamsin! Whether she's ready to admit it or not.. Bo loves Tamsin and Alex is special! Alex is Tamsin's little sister that she raised! Bo couldn't hurt Alex.. because if she did she'd hurt Tamsin.. And that is something Bo would NEVER EVER EVER do! SO DAMNIT STOP ACTING LIKE BO IS GOING TO KILL ALEX! SHITBALLS YOU TWO! Bo's gonna kiss the pyro, suck some fire chi and then when we get there she's gonna hop on the you TAMMERS and get her butt ass naked valkubus lovin while I get my Ember lips back! UGH!" Kenzi screamed in frustration.. She sat there for a minute until she realized what she had just said..

Trick and Tamsin were both looking at her with their eyes wide and jaws totally dropped..

"You're Ember lips?" Tamsin asked as she just looked at Kenzi still mind blown.

"I.. Well.. I.. YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT! Just shut up and get off the floor and get your shit together! We're gonna go rescue their tortured asses and get them back here so I can drink heavily!" Kenzi concluded and she stormed off. Tamsin looked at Trick who just shrugged.

"Tamsin I found a place about an hour from here! I think it's the place! Let's go!" Tamsin, Dyson and Kenzi rushed outside, got in Tamsin's truck and peeled out of the Dal.

Alex and Bo bob opened their eyes after the talk ended.

"Now THAT is some trippy shit.." Alex said as she shook her head. She looked at Bo who was pale, sweating and she was dizzy and falling over. "Hey Bo.. woah there.. Stay with me succubus.." Alex got up and laid Bo down on the cot.

"A-Alex I can't do it.. I can't do this to Tamsin.. I'm starving.. What if I take too much.." Bo murmured as she fought to stay conscious.

"Bo.. I feel just as weirded out by this as you do.. But if anything happens to you it'll break Tamsin's heart and she's finally happy.. I know I'm not your first choice to pucker up to right now but I'm all you have okay? I'm young, I'm strong and I am the most powerful Ember in existence.. I care about you a lot Bo. You and Kenzi have become the family I've never had and I don't want to lose you already? I don't want Tamsin to lose you.." Alex said as she kneeled down beside Bo's bed.

"I'm scared Alex. I'm scared to die, I'm even more scared to kill you. I'm scared I'll never get to tell Tamsin I love her.." Bo said softly

"Hey don't start that goodbye shit now! You just said you love Tamsin! Use that, keep that as your anchor Bo! Come on.. You HAVE to trust me, you HAVE to trust Tamsin.. She knows I can do this, she knows YOU can do this.." Alex said leaning closer to Bo.

"You know this means nothing right? Like I'm so not doing this to hurt Tamsin and hop on the fire train.."

"Oh get over yourself succubus. My sister has already said either I make out with you or I die. She told me if I sexed up her succubus girlfriend I was gonna die. So she's forcing me to do this. I threatened to roast you if you cheated on her asshole. Honey you're hot but so not my type.. Plus I don't think you understand the whole Valkyrie bond thing yet Bo.. like you're not understanding it.." Alex said as she frowned her brow.

"What do you mean?" Bo asked as she looked at Alex with confusion.

"Bo.. You feeding of me isn't a joy ride or deceiving Tamsin.. You told her you didn't want to feed off me because you're scared I'll die but I believe you truly have those fears but I feel like you're holding back because you're feeling guilty.. And I mean let's be real this is a totally _unique_ situation but Bo.. The bond Tamsin's heart has to you is more than you can grasp. It isn't just effecting you. This bond is going to effect me as well as Kenzi.. We are both going to feel the need to protect you both at all costs. Your hearts were meant to be together. And in order for that to happen, it means you have guardians who are here to watch over you both.. keep you safe. That's what Kenzi and I are. Bo, if I could tell you how I'm feeling right now life would be so much easier.. It's like I can feel Tamsin pushing me to do this.. I can feel her telling me to keep you alive.. She's fighting me to fight for you.." Alex said as she looked at Bo.

Bo smiled. "It's weird but right now I understand what you're saying.. Its like I can sense her telling me to feed and keep myself alive. I can almost swear I can hear her saying 'Bo it's like a drunk make out with a less hot version of me or that time you and Kenzi made out' it's funny.."

"Well from the 'less hot version' part I can only assume she can sense us debating this and she's sending you some of her thoughts to calm your nerves so you won't feel guilty about this. Bitch is totally getting hit for the less hot comment." Alex said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well.. At least I think you're cute.." Bo said with a faint smirk

"Yeah.. I know.. I have my sister's devilishly good looks apparently" Alex said with a bitch grin, "Alright Bo.. We've wasted enough time talking about this.. You're getting weaker and I can see it.. So either you kiss me and feed now or I'm gonna have to make you.."

Bo went to say something and then her eyes closed and her head fell back against the pillow.

"Dammnit Succubus you just had to argue morals and shit! I am so killing you for this Tamsin!" Alex said as she took a deep breath and leaned down pressing her lips on Bo's.

There was no movement.. Bo wasn't kissing back..

"BO DENNIS I AM NOT HAVING SEX WITH YOU AND FEELING YOU UP SO EITHER YOU TAKE SOME HOT CHI KISS OR YOU DIE RIGHT HERE!" Alex scrammed as she leaned back over and pressed her lips against Bo's. Alex used her tongue and gently rubbed it over Bo's bottom lip. Suddenly she felt Bo kissing her back. The succubus moved her lips slowly against the blonde's. Alex kissed her harder trying to get Bo to feed. Bo reached her hands behind Alex's neck and pulled her in tighter. Alex climbed on top of the cot and straddled Bo.

"Bo you HAVE to feed.. Come on.. Stop freaking out, you aren't going to hurt me.." Alex said as she leaned down and aggressively kissed Bo's lips. Bo felt her hunger starting to take over. She had never been this hungry.. she had killed people for less hunger.. If the Succubus's hunger took over she knew things would get out of hand. Bo bit Alex's bottom lip and then kissed her again, this time she pulled back slowly drawing some of Alex's chi.

Alex felt her chi leaving her body.

_Tamsin.. I don't know if you're gonna hear this.. But you're gonna be pissed. T you weren't kidding.. At least Bo didn't make it hurt like some others.. She wasn't draining my life like that one blonde succubus I hooked up with.. Thank God though, with my broken ribs and other injuries from earlier it would be unbearable. I just hope she knows when to stop because I lied when I said i had the strength to stop her.. My side hurts so bad.. I know my ribs are broken, I have a black eye, cut on my head and I was suspended in the air and used as a human punching bag for a half hour taking punches to my back, ribs and side before over loading my body and hulking out to break free from the chains.. I don't have much strength left in me to give.. But I know I have to save her.. I have to save this girl for Tamsin.. My big sister has sacrificed so much for me.. I can do this.. I just have to hold on long enough for Bo to get enough chi to survive… But if I can't hold on, I want you two to be happy together. She's amazing Tamsin. She loves you. I tried to proud sis. I promised you to protect your warrior with my life._

Tamsin immediately gasped in the truck as she heard Alex's thoughts. She grabbed her chest and tears fell from her eyes. "That little lying shit…" Tamsin said as she looked at Kenzi and Trick. Dyson was driving and he glanced in the mirror.

"Tamsin what.." Trick asked as he saw the look.

Tamsin looked over at Kenzi.. "It's Alex.. She lied.. She told me she was fine, she just took a couple punches.. I think I she just sent me some freaky telekinetic goodbye.. She's weak, she's beaten, bruised.. her body isn't healing and she's letting Bo feed.."

Kenzi sat there as her face lost it's color.. "She's sacrificing herself so Bo can live.."

"She's sacrificing herself to protect my bond with Bo.. Damnit Alex.." Tamsin looked at Dyson "Drive wolf. FAST"

Bo stopped feeding shortly after she started. She pulled back and looked at Alex who was straddled on top of her. They were both panting.

"Alex are you okay?!" Bo asked with a scared look on her face.

"I'm fine Bo.. You're doing fine okay? I appreciate the fact you aren't yanking the chi out. You've got this okay.. Just go slow alright.. You're in control.." Alex said with a grin.

"Are you sure you're fine.. If I've taken too much I'll be fine for awhile on this.." Bo said. She tried to contain the lies behind her face but Alex could see that Bo was still starving.

"Bo. Look me in the eye and tell me you're not hungry anymore and that you could fight along side me and we would actually have a chance in hell.." Alex said as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm.. Not.. Uhm hungry.. Anymore and.." Before Bo could finish Alex leaned up and kissed the succubus.

"You're a shitty liar" Alex said in between the kiss. The Succubus inside Bo screamed at the sudden kiss. Bo kissed her back for a second then leaned back pulling more chi from the blonde, this time it took a little longer and she took more chi. Alex felt her body getting weak but she couldn't bring herself to show Bo. The first sign of weakness, Bo would stop and with the shape the succubus was in, neither of them would make it out alive.

Bo finally stopped and looked at Alex. She saw how pail the blonde was but the blonde smirked.

"And you say I'm the shitty liar.. Alex you look like hell" Bo said with concern.

"I mean yeah.. Being a frozen punching bag will do that to you.. Seriously Bo how do you feel right now.. And don't be a sappy bitch and lie. The sooner you get enough of my chi the sooner I can get off you" Alex said with a serious tone.

"Surprisingly Alex I feel ten times better. I think you're rare fae chi has a spicy kick to it.. I'm feeling fine" Bo said with a smile. The succubus had regained her color and her wounds had healed. She looked better, not perfect, but nowhere close to dying now"

"Good.. now I can dismount the sex demon who's totally gonna marry my sister.. One day when you and Tamsin get hitched and shit I am totally telling this story in my toast.." Alex said as she swung her legs off Bo.. The blonde stood up to walk to her bed but stopped in the middle of the room. She slowly turned back around and looked at Bo.

"Alex are you.. Oh my God Alex.." Bo said as she stood up and caught the blonde who was passing out. She laid Alex on the bed and it was then she noticed the extent of the injuries. Alex's stomach was severely bruised from where her ribs were cracked, the large bruises nearly covered all of Alex's abs. Alex had a cut on her head and a black eye. The blonde laid there passed out on the cot breathing slowly.

"Damnit Alex you are definitely Tamsin's sister!" Bo sat on the ground looking at the younger blonde.. The only thing Bo wanted right now was to see Tamsin walked through the door and hug her. She wanted to tell Tamsin that she loved her. She just wanted her girlfriend…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty: Making the Escape

"Alex.. wake up.. come on kid.." Bo said as she shook the unconscious blonde. Bo had tried to give Alex some chi, but like what happened to Tamsin when she was shot, the chi turned and went back into Bo.

"That's not gonna work on me Bo.. But you get points for trying…" Alex mumbled as she smirked. She was weak, but at least now she was awake.

"Alex! Thank God you woke up! You gotta stay awake okay? Why won't my chi work on you?" Bo asked as she looked at the blonde's wounds in worry.

"I'm too weak and it's a form of self sacrifice I guess.. People have to want to be saved for you to give them your chi Bo. I know if you give me some of yours it'll drain you more and right now you're the one we need strong and alive.. Don't worry alright. I'm not dead yet Succubus" Alex said with a smirk.

"So my chi isn't going to you because you would rather save me.. UGH! Between you and Tamsin being so damn chilveristic and stubborn I'm gonna kill you both myself!" Bo said in frustration the younger woman wasn't accepting the idea of taking Bo's chi.

"What can I say.. It runs in the family" Alex said with a bitchy grin.

Bo knew it was pointless to argue because like her older sister, Alex was going to stick by the idea of keeping Bo alive above her own life.

They suddenly felt the heat that been pumping out of the vent stop.

"They're cutting the heat off! FINALLY!" Bo said as she sighed and enjoyed feeling the cool breeze coming from the vents.

"Good for you.. but, bad for me…" Alex said as she coughed and grabbed her stomach.

"What? Bad for you? Why?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"They've changed their sights from you to me succu-bitch. If they are turning the heat off to stop your pain.. It's my turn up to bat. Give it a minute or two and you'll start to feel it getting cold. Use to happen before.. I told you. They would beat me and freeze me. My body won't heal if it gets cold.. Looks like I'm gonna get some more badass scars for the ladies and gents to admire.." Alex coughed out with a laugh causing Bo to roll her eyes.

"Well as much as I'm sure Kenzi and all your many admirers are going to love your stomach scars.. I'm not gonna let you die and watch your body go in to shock while Tamsin, Dyson and Kenzi are on their way here. If it starts to get too cold we're gonna have some future sister-in-law cuddle time.." Bo said with a smile.

"Looks like someone is finally coming to the realization she loves a Valkyrie.." Alex said with a weak smile. "About time Succubus.."

Alex look at Bo who gave the sweetest smile. "I know it took awhile but it's like the moment I knew how her heart has opened to me.. I felt safe, comfortable, it was like that final step to make me realize that it's okay to let my guard down with her.. I've been hurt so bad in the past.. But I'm trying to let that go.. I just wish my heart would bond with her already.. Not for the power but because I want to move forward with her.. She just feels right to me.. She's like my better half, which I know is a lot to say about everyone's favorite bitchy Valkyrie.." Bo said with a chuckle as she watched Alex weakly laugh.

"She's not gonna hurt you Bo. She's not gonna sit back and watch your heart go under attack. She's here to protect your heart and guard it. It's okay to not be a superhero in a relationship ya know? It's alright to rely on someone who cares so deeply for you. I'm not a mushy lovey dovey person by any means. Hell my heart is generally at war with my head. I'm impossible to tie down. I get scared in relationships that require commitment.. which is why I ran when Vex wanted to marry me. I mean obviously I wanted to travel.. but that was also me trying to find an escape. You're like that. You're a succubus… Unless you find that one person to tame your wild ass monogamy is impossible.. You get scared, you fight the urge to run, you try to keep others safe. But I think you've met your match with Tamsin. I think you've found that person who's going to hold on to you. Just don't worry about her.. I see it in your eyes. It's like ever since she was reborn and you found out it's her last life you're worried for her. Don't be. She's a strong old bitch so you have to stop fighting your heart.. Just let things play out. It's meant to be with you two.. _Everyone_ can see it. You just have to. You can't force your heart to bond with hers, but you admitting you love her is a step in the right direction" Alex said as she started to shiver. The temperature in the room was dropping quickly.

"Alex are you okay?" Bo said as she could feel chills cover her own body.

"Never better succu-slut.." Alex said with a grin.

"We really have to work on your little lying problem" Bo said as she raised an eyebrows, "Alex.. I love your sister. My heart wants her. But you should know that by letting Tamsin into my life that automatically signs you up on team Succubus. You're family Alex. I know it's always been you and Tamsin.. But as much as you tell me I have to be open to love.. You do too. Take your own advice and accept the fact that you have Kenzi and I now.. and as much as you wanna be a suicidal hero, Kenzi and I are gonna be here to protect _you_ too. So scoot that pyro ass over. I'm getting my blanket and you WILL cuddle with me!" Bo said with a smirk as she watched the shivering blonde roll her eyes and grin.

"Fine, fine, fine Succubus.. But no sex demon charms trying to get into my hot pants.." Alex said as she slowly scooted her body over.

Bo grabbed the thin blanket from her bed and got under the covers with Alex and covered them up. Bo could feel how cold Alex's skin was. Between being seriously injured and the temp dropping, she knew Alex's body was fighting as hard as it could to stay alive.

"Alex you're freezing.." Bo said in a worry.

"Eh yeah.. But I'm still a hottie Succubus, so stop worrying. Tamsin's gonna get here, bust through the door and probably kill me herself thinking I'm defiling her little warrior" Alex said as she weakly laughed and snuggled closer to Bo.

"Yeah well at least that means you plan on being alive when they show up.." Bo smiled as she held the blonde.

"Yeah yeah.. No promises but I'll see what I can do Succulette.." Alex groaned as she felt her weak body shaking.

Tamsin, Dyson and Kenzi pulled into an empty lot near a huge empty facility.

"They're in there.. I can feel it." Tamsin said as she looked at the other two. "I can't sense if they're alive or whats happening.. But I know that's where they're at.. We have to hurry.." she said as she hopped out of the car with Dyson and Kenzi right behind her. They stopped and hid behind a tree looking at the three guards in front of the door.

"Ready for this wolf?" Tamsin said as she glanced over to Dyson. Dyson gave a smile and his eyes turned yellow.

"Momz.. Ready to put your fight training to test.." Tamsin said as she looked to Kenzi.

"Oh Lil' T.. I'm so ready to kick everyone's ass and get our girls back.. Let's do this shit" the Russian girl answered with a grin.

Tamsin smiled back and nodded. Tamsin's eyes flashed black and she rolled her shoulders letting her wings slowly come out. Kenzi and Dyson both looked with amazement.

"No touching you two.." Tamsin said as she looked at their faces and could see the temptation in their eyes to stretch their hands out and touch the wings, "I'm gonna fly up and drop down on the middle guard. Can you two handle the other two?" Dyson and Kenzi glanced at each other then back at Tamsin with a smile.

Tamsin took a few steps back and shot up into the clouds.

"I so have to get her to take me for a ride.. I wanna test drive the Valkyrie wings.." Kenzi said as Dyson rolled his eyes and giggled. "Let's do this D-Man.." Kenzi said as she fist bumped the wolf and they spilt up to initiate their attack.

Tamsin came barreling down from the sky landing her body on the middle guard.

A large grey would came springing into action charging the second guard, dodging the tranquilizers that were being slung in his direction. He reached the second guard and his teeth sank in to the man's throat tearing his jugular out with a loud growl.

Kenzi came rushing in to the third guard when she slipped in mud and clumsily rolled into the man knocking him out by his knees. Kenzi shook her head and saw the man by her feet and kicked him in the face with her boots.

"Wow momz.. Impressive.." Tamsin said with a chuckle as she put her wings away.. the wolf just shook his head and let out a soft growl.

"Told you these big ass goth boots would come in handy in a fight.." Kenzi said as she stood up.

Tamsin reached down and grabbed the ID card off the man's jacket. She swiped it in front of the door and heard it unlock. Kenzi grabbed one of the men's guns and Dyson crept low to the ground ready to take off. Tamsin pushed the door open and glanced at the other two who nodded back to her.

The three of them rushed in, peering around the corners.

"No guards yet.." Tamsin said as she continued down the hall.

"That's a good sign right?" Kenzi asked as she looked around.

"I don't know.. but it seems a little off to me.." Tamsin said as she turned the corner. They came to a cross road and all three of them looked back and forth down each hall trying to decide which way to go.

Tamsin closed her eyes and took a breath. She felt her heart pulling to the left. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"This way.. Come on.." the Valkyrie said as she began to run down the hall with Kenzi and Dyson right on her heels. They busted through the door at the end and ran down the stairs. When they got to the bottom they saw a hall full of thick metal doors. Each door had a number on it and a card swipe area in front of it.

"Are these the cells.." Kenzi asked looking around at all the doors going down what seemed to be an endless hall.

"Yeah.." Tamsin said as she took in how many doors they were seeing. "Dyson.. can you get their scent?" she asked the wolf who was sniffing with his nose to the ground.

They headed down the hall as Dyson sniffed frantically trying to pin point Bo and Alex's scent.

"Dyson.." Tamsin said as she closed her eyes.. "They're in that one.." Tamsin said as she opened her eyes and pointed to the door with the number 126 on it.

"Dude. This bonded heart tracking system is SO BADASS!" Kenzi said as they ran to the door. Tamsin's hands were shaking as she pulled the swipe card from her pocket and waved it in front of the door. Once they heard the unlock sound Tamsin shoved the door open.

"ALEX! BO!" Tamsin yelled as she and Kenzi came busting in looking at the two women cuddled up in the bed with the sheets over them.. "ALEX!" Tamsin yelled as she saw the two turn and look at them. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE SUCCU-SEX!" She yelled out as she started to chuckle.

Bo shot up out of the bed and ran to Tamsin slinging her arms around the Valkyrie and hugging her as they both fell back against the door with tears coming from their eyes.

"Sorry sis.. she used her demon sex charms to get into my pants.." Alex weakly said as she smirked. Tamsin looked at her as she had tears falling. Tamsin smiled and nodded at her sister as Alex felt Kenzi's body pounce on her. Alex started to tear up and she nodded back to the Valkyrie. This was Tamsin's way of saying thank you, and Alex's way of simply telling her 'I told you.. I would keep her alive and safe for you'.

"Damnit pyro don't you ever scare me like that again!" Kenzi said through her tears with her arms wrapped around the Ember's neck. Alex had her arms around Kenzi's stomach.

"What? Miss me?" Alex said with a grin.

"Yeah yeah whatever.. Just savor this hug because later I am so kicking your ass" Kenzi said tightening her grip.

"Tamsin I can't believe you're here!" Bo said as she squeezed tighter around the blonde.

"I told you succulette.. I'm always going to save your ass. Trouble follows us, which is usually bad but for us.. It's like foreplay" Tamsin said as she pulled back and cupped the brunette's cheeks in her hands. Tamsin put her forehead gently on Bo's. "I thought I lost you.." Tamsin whispered as she looked into those brown eyes.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Valkyrie.." Bo said as she put her hands on Tamsin's waist.

"Bo I.." Tamsin started to say before Bo leaned up and smashed their lips together.

The kiss felt like the first one they had ever shared. It felt like the world would end if their lips parted. Tamsin pulled Bo in tighter, and Bo felt her heart race.

Bo pulled back and put her forehead on Tamsin's.

"I love you.." Bo said as she panted. Tamsin's eyes grew wide and she smiled in shock.

"Y-you love me?" Tamsin replied in disbelief..

"Yes Tamsin I love you.." Bo said with tears as she leaned forward kissing the blonde. "I love you so much" Bo said in-between her kisses.

"I hate to break up this love fest.. But we need to get out of the crazy Doc's lab.." Kenzi said as she helped Alex to her feet.

Dyson had changed back to his normal human appearance and he walked over to get on the other side of Alex. Kenzi and Dyson put their arms around the blonde's waist and Alex threw her arms over their shoulders. The five of them headed as quickly down the hall as they could.

They busted through the door and stopped immediately as ten guards were all standing there with their guns pointed at them.

"I told you so.." Tamsin said looking at Kenzi.

"Well, well, well.. How did I know this would happen.." Lauren said and said as she looked down at the group from the back of the stairs.

"You won't have that smile on your face much longer.. By the end of the day Lauren.. I _will_ kill you.." Tamsin said as she glared up at the doctor.

"Oh Tamsin, I have been anxious for your arrival.." Lauren grinned "Guards, get them chained and bring them to the lab.. I think they need to learn a lesson in accepting the consequences of their reckless actions.."

With that the guards had all five of them chained separately and was dragging them into the lab.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One: Trapped

When they entered the lab where Alex and Bo were at earlier. The guards held Dyson, Alex, Tamsin, Kenzi and Bo tightly as they lined them up in front of Lauren. Alex, Bo and Tamsin all had handcuffs around their wrists and their hands bound behind them. Kenzi was simply held there by the guard, as Lauren didn't view the fellow human as a threat. As soon as they grabbed the group as they were trying to escape, Dyson was injected with the serum to temporarily strip his powers. He stood there with his arms cuffed behind his back weak with a defeated look in his eyes before one of the guards knocked him out cold and his body laid on the floor.

"Now you see… My original thought was that Tamsin, you and Bo were going to show up at the house.. It just so happened to be a brilliant mistake that Alex was with her instead.." Lauren said as she looked down the line at all the enraged faces. "You see, after we had Alex and Bo, I knew we only had a short time before Bo's little fan club showed up, lead by their fearless Valkyrie" Lauren added with a laugh.

Lauren walked up to Tamsin and stood a foot away from her, "I wish you knew the pain and torture I have planned for you.. But, why spoil the surprise.."

"Well someone is a tad jealous I take it.." Tamsin said with a grin. Lauren leaned back and smacked Tamsin with all her strength.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Bo shouted as she began to struggle with the guard.

"Funny Bo.. I don't remember you ever fighting for me like that.. I guess the Valkyrie has quite the spell on you.." Lauren said with a laugh. "Bring the Valkyrie over here and tie her to my operating table.. I think it's time I gave the happy new couple my personal blessing.."

The guard did as he was told and brought Tamsin to a metal table and threw her on it, slamming the Valkyrie's body on the cold slab and snapping her wrists and ankles into the straps.

"What the hell do you want Lauren? This all can't be for the simple fact you got your heart broken because Bo realized she was better than you!" Tamsin sneered as she watched Lauren walk over and grab a scalpel.

"Oh no, don't worry, the fact that I get to torture the woman who stole Bo from me is just a perk of my new job. My boss wants DNA from the strongest fae out there so he can create a new species of powerful warriors, both human and fae so that when the cleansing comes he'll be able to bring a new and powerful race to the earth.. You're a legendary Valkyrie Tamsin, so no, this isn't about Bo.. but _trust me_ when I say that looking into your eyes now as I prepare to steal the life from your body makes me overjoyed…" Lauren said as she cut Tamsin's side with the blade. Tamsin just closed her eyes and grinned.

"Oh Doc, you clearly were never taught how to properly torture someone.." Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Don't worry Tamsin.. I have much more planed for you. For now I needed some blood for a sample, so I figured this would be a much more entertaining way to collect it" Lauren replied. Tamsin could see the need for revenge in her eyes.

"STOP THIS LAUREN!" Bo screamed, "You wanted ME here so stop torturing the people that I love as some sick way for closure!"

Lauren took the scalpel and stabbed it into Tamsin's leg. Tamsin didn't flinch or scream she just closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she glanced over to Bo who was fighting with everything in her to break free. Lauren followed Tamsin's stare and laid her eyes on Bo.

"The people you love huh?" Lauren said as she calmly walked to Bo "I find it so funny how hard you're fighting for Tamsin when you claimed to have loved both Dyson and I.. Yet you never showed this much passion for us.. What were we to you Bo.. Some sick Succubus fuck to scratch one of your many itches.."

"Lauren I _loved_ you but what we had is dead. I thought we could move on and be.." Bo said as she tried to make her eyes less angry.

"Be what Bo? _Friends_? Is that what you thought? Because we, you and I, we can never go back to friends. I tried to be understanding of your feeding, I gave you a simple rule to follow and you couldn't Bo. You couldn't give me your heart.. You couldn't make a SIMPLE choice. You toyed with me and shattered my soul! You were right what you said the first day we met.. You are a monster!" Lauren said as she walked back over to Tamsin and grabbed a bone saw and laid it gently on Tamsin's arm right above her elbow.

"Everything with us was complicated Lauren! There were more obstacles that we had to overcome than we knew how! It was hard to make things work with us! They would have NEVER worked! I loved you but sometimes that isn't enough!" Bo screamed as she felt her heart breaking for Tamsin.

_Oh shit.. this is going to hurt.._ Tamsin thought as she rolled her eyes. Tamsin looked at Bo and nodded trying to calm her girlfriend.

"Why was it so FUCKING hard for you to give me your heart?! Why was it so FUCKING complicated to love me, if you ever really DID love me?! Come on Bo.. Everyone here knows the shit we went through! You claimed to care about me yet you couldn't give me your heart?! WHY?!" Lauren screamed as she pressed the saw on Tamsin's arm, beginning to draw blood.

Suddenly, Bo felt a surge of power go through her body and she let out a painful scream and closed her eyes. Her love for Tamsin, the need to protect her, to be with her.. The feeling of opening her heart to a woman who would give her the world.. It was unlike anything she had ever felt. Bo felt like her body was on fire, her heart and soul were screaming to be set free.

"BO! BO WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Kenzi screamed as she fought to free herself.

Tamsin was starring at Bo wide eyed. Alex looked up weakly, she felt her body fading fast but she was fighting to stand up. Alex's gaze went back and forth between Tamsin and Bo. Alex saw her sister's eyes flash gold, as Bo looked up after she had finished screaming she saw Bo open her eyes to reveal a glowing gold. The gold seemed to swirl with her blue eyes.

"The bond.." Alex said softly.. Kenzi looked at Alex.. Then whipped her head around to look at Tamsin and Bo.

"Holy shit…" Kenzi said as she saw Bo's body glowing a faint shade of gold and Tamsin's eyes shining like never before.

Bo broke the handcuffs in two and turned and punched the guard behind her in the face. Bo sprinted to Tamsin throwing Lauren against the wall. Bo reached down and undid the restraints and Tamsin sat up looking at Bo. Tamsin put her hands in Bo's and the room seemed to explode with a bright flash of gold light.

The glowing between the two seemed to vanish and they sat there panting looking into each other eyes.

"I couldn't give my heart to you because it was destined for another.. I won't let you hurt her Lauren.. I won't let ANYONE hurt her.." Bo said glaring at Lauren as she helped Tamsin off the table.

"Y-you BONDED?!" Lauren screamed as she scrambled to her feet. Lauren looked at the guards and nodded. Bo and Tamsin were both hit with the power stripping serum and they both fell to their knees.. They felt weak..

"Oh now THIS just makes all of this SO MUCH SWEETER! I get to kill the 5th couple that were DUMB enough to accept the Valkyrie's bond.. I can't believe this Bo! Of ALL the people you could have bonded with you chose HER!" Lauren said as she kicked Tamsin across the face. Bo struggled to use her body to cover Tamsin's. "FIRST YOU GET DYSON TO SACRIFICE HIS WOLF FOR YOU AND NOW YOU STEAL A VALKYRIE'S HEART! YOU'RE ON A ROLL BO! YOU REALLY ARE A SLUT!" Lauren screamed as she smacked Bo across the face. The guards came over grabbing both of them and putting a new set of cuffs on their hands and yanked them from the floor so they were standing.

Kenzi looked at Alex, who was fading fast.

"Alex.. Alex babe stay with us.. Come on.." Kenzi whispered through her tears "Alex we have to help them.. Lauren won't hesitate to kill us all.. Alex please.. Bo and Tamsin need you.. I need you.."

Alex heard these words and closed her eyes tightly. The three people in this world she cared about most were about to die at the hands of the woman who to pleasure in torturing her for years. Even if it was the last thing her body could do.. She needed to find a way to kill the guards and Lauren. It was all her body had left in it.. But now that the bond between Bo and Tamsin had formed, Alex knew that it was on her and Kenzi to fight to protect them.

Kenzi had struggled with the guard with all her might and was still struggling to break free. Kenzi had yelled at Lauren trying to get her attention and draw her away from Bo and Tamsin. Kenzi tried insults, threats.. everything.. But Lauren paid her no mind. Lauren was repeatedly slapping Bo and kicking Tamsin, Alex knew what hell it was on your body to feel that pain without your powers. Alex knew that Kenzi was feeling the pull to protect them… Now it was Alex's turn to step up. She needed Lauren's focus on her.

"You know doc.. I think they're kinda cute together.." Alex said with a laugh. She had spent five years with this woman.. She knew just what to say to piss her off. Lauren her Alex's statement with a laugh and it instantly turned her rage to the younger Ember. Tamsin leaned over to check on Bo and she helped Bo sit up.. They both sat there leaning on one another.. Sore and bleeding. They looked over at Alex who looked an inch from death already and was now provoking Lauren.

"Alex.. Just shut up and keep your mouth closed.." Tamsin said with a worry in her voice.

"Alex please.. Don't provoke her.. ALEX!" Bo yelled as she saw Lauren walk over to the Ember and smack her.

"Ouch doc that almost hurt.. You know.. Five years and all you can do is smack a girl.. I thought you were in the military?" Alex said as she turned back and looked at Lauren. Lauren was fuming.

"Oh Alex.. I'm sorry that you were feeling so left out with all my attention on Bo and Tamsin.. Since I'm going to kill you all anyway, I think it's only fair that I start with you.. We have so much history.." Lauren said as she grabbed Alex from the guard and threw the blonde against the wall. Alex slammed her back into the wall but stayed on her feet.

"Damn doc.. Bo must have really fucked you up.. But if this outburst of aggression is all about Bo falling in love and choosing Tamsin over you.. What explains the past five years of your sadistic run?" Alex said smiling. Lauren backhanded the blonde. Kenzi, Bo and Tamsin were all screaming for Lauren to stop. Kenzi couldn't break free and Bo and Tamsin were too weak to move. They watched in horror and listened as Alex just kept talking, hitting every one of Lauren's nerves.

"What? I don't get an answer doc? Come on.. if you're gonna kill me you might as well share some dirty secrets with me.. Who fucked you up so bad you turned into this? Was it mommy and daddy issues?" Alex said with a bitchy smirk. Lauren screamed in frustration and punched the blonde across the face. Alex spit blood from her mouth and looked back up. "Mmm I'll take that as a yes.. but surely rich little white girl doctor isn't this fucked up in the head from her dear parents.. No.. I bet it was that dirty slut Nadia you were banging.. She must have really fucked with you huh.. Tell me _Lauren_ what did she do to make you snap.. Did she cheat on you? Did she play a little game called fuck a fae? No wait.. I bet she make an epically hilarious comment about your bush and you became self conscious or something right?" Alex couldn't help but giggle. Lauren turned and grabbed a fillet knife and slowly walked back to the blonde. Lauren wasn't smiling or laughing now. She had the look of a murderer.. The look of a hunter about to kill it's prey.. Lauren moved slowly.

"I bet Nadia woulda been amazing in bed.. Mmm I would have loved to have gotten my hands on her ass.. I bet one night with me and she would have left your ass even sooner.. I mean think about it.. You hate me so much.. You got off to my torture.. And now not only am I sure you're late great Nadia would have loved feeling my fingers, BUT I also got to straddle and make out with Bo in the cell YOU put us in together.. You thought Bo was going to suck my sweet little ass dry and what happened.. Mmm that's right.. I had those Succubus lips on mine.. God doesn't it piss you off to always get your ass left by the women you love.. But hey, I'd say you're getting use to it. Which pisses you off more? The fact that you thought your torture would have killed me long ago? The fact that I'm stronger than you thought? The fact that I'm Tamsin's sister? Or the fact that the last person I hooked up with _because_ _you_ so nicely put me with is Bo.. Does it suck to always be such a damn disappointment Lauren.. To always be wrong?" Alex said with a big evil grin.

Lauren stood in front of Alex with the large knife preparing to gut the blonde.

"I'm going to kill you Alex, that I am _sure_ of.." Lauren said while raising her arm back preparing to thrust the blade into the blonde.

"ALEX!" Kenzi screamed as she sobbed.

"NOOOO!" Tamsin said as she struggled to stand feeling her heart beating out of her chest.

"LAUREN NO!" Bo said through her tears as she fought to stand.

As Lauren's arm was coming towards her, it all looked like slow motion to Alex. The whole time she had been provoking Lauren, Alex.. with her hands cuffed behind her back.. had been using what strength she had left to heat the metal of the cuffs. When Lauren turned to pick up the knife, Alex had melted the metal enough to yank them apart. She kept her palms heated to an outrageously hot temperature, waiting for this moment to happen. As Lauren brought the knife close, Alex threw her hand up grabbing Lauren by the neck.. Lauren screamed as she felt her flesh burning in the heated grip of the Ember. The flesh burning smell, the sound of the skin frying.. It was all Alex had waited for. She stood there with Lauren in her right hand. Her grip tight as the doctor began to cry and scream for mercy. Alex looked up and saw the guards getting their guns and aiming for her. Alex threw Lauren into the wall and immediately her body turned blew and she threw fire rapidly out at each of the guards, knocking them to the ground one after another as they laid there screaming as they burned to death.

Lauren had gotten up as smoke was coming off her neck, she had third degree burns in the exact shape of Alex's hand. Lauren started to run towards the door. Tamsin and Bo were just now regaining some strength and they were helping each other stand.. Dyson was still weak and just now regaining consciousness. Lauren almost made it to the door when she felt a fist suddenly strike her face and she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Way to go Momz!" Tamsin yelled as she and Bo saw the small Russian girl standing over Lauren's body.

"THAT was putting my weight behind it! NO ONE messes with my family bitch!" Kenzi yelled as Bo, Tamsin and Dyson rushed to her.

"Hell yeah Kenz!" Bo said as she hugged the girl.

"I clearly missed a lot.." Dyson said with a chuckle.

"Hellz yeah you did!" Kenzi said in excitement, "you missed Alex go all.. A-Alex.. ALEX!"

"SHIT! ALEX!" Tamsin said as she sprinted to her sister who was laying back down on the cold floor.. Pale and not breathing.

"NO! NO! NO! ALEX!" Bo yelled as she raced back to the girl. Kenzi and Dyson were rushing behind them.

"Alex! DAMNIT ALEX! You can't die! You can't! Shit.." Tamsin said as she slid down beside her sister. Tamsin had tears flowing from her eyes. Bo came quickly and sat beside Tamsin grabbing Alex's hand. Kenzi fell immediately on the other side of Alex.

"Alex wake up.. Come on Alex.." Bo said shaking the blonde.

"Alex I swear if you do not wake up I am never talking to you again!" Kenzi yelled as she leaned down.

"Come on kid please wake up.. I can't lose you Alex.. I can't lose you.. God please wake up.." Tamsin said as she cried, "Bo can you give her some chi?"

"I tried earlier and it wouldn't work.." Bo said through her tears. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault.. She made me feed off of her.. She was took weak.. DAMNIT ALEX PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"It wasn't your fault Bo.. Alex is stubborn as they come.. She may be dark but she's got a good heart. She's strong. Maybe we can get her back to Trick's and he can do something. Alex you little shit you better not die on me.. Not now.. Not after you just got here! We need you dammit!" Tamsin said as she closed her eyes. She felt her heart sinking each moment that her little sister didn't wake up.

"NO! NO! YOU DO NOT GET TO DO THIS TO ME ALEX! YOU COME INTO OUR LIVES LIKE A DRUNKEN MESS! YOU MAKE US LOVE YOU AND BECOME PART OF OUR FAMILY YOU DO NOT GET TO DIE RIGHT NOW!" Kenzi screamed as she cried, "This isn't fair! You can't just appear out of nowhere and mess with my head and heart and then DIE!"

Kenzi couldn't control her emotions any more. She leaned down clashing her lips against Alex's. Kenzi had no idea what came over her, she just felt compelled to kiss the blonde. Tamsin, Bo and Dyson sat there in shock. Kenzi was kissing Alex..

Kenzi slowly pulled her lips back as the kiss lingered. Kenzi kept her eyes closed crying.. Bo and Tamsin sat there with tears streaming down their face.. Dyson felt his heart grow heavy.

"Now THAT'S what I call mouth to mouth.." Alex murmured softly with a weak smirk.

"ALEX?!" Tamsin said in shock. Tamsin reached down and wrapped her arms around her sister's neck. "Alex what the hell.. I.. You.. Alex you scared the shit out of me!"

"Oh please assholes.. You couldn't kill me if you tried.." Alex said as she smirked.

Bo smiled and leaned down and hugged the blonde tightly. "Alex.. we wouldn't be here without you.. I wouldn't be here without you.."

"Yeah yeah we can have mushy sappy family time later. Help me up and let's get out of here. I've spent far too long in this hell hole. I need a beer.. No, I need a whole damn keg.." Alex said as she slowly stood up with Bo and Tamsin's help.

Alex looked at Kenzi. Kenzi had a slight grin but tears streaming down her face. Alex smirked and reached over and used her thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes and gently pulled her in for a hug. Kenzi wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and cried softly.

"So.. that was _some_ kiss.." Alex said as she felt Kenzi giggle.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! I was just trying to get your ass to wake up or something! I figured you had kissed Bo enough today and you needed a human touch to jump start your pyro ass! Don't get use to it! It's probably some weird ass emotional flood from Valkubus's little bond and shit!" Kenzi said as she pushed the blonde back and rolled her eyes.

"Dyson.. Could you take care of Lauren.. I think the police would _love_ to have a mad scientist in lock up.." Bo said as she threw her arms around Tamsin's waist.

"I've already called the station and they're sending units out now to come arrest her and take her in. I'll wait here and make sure she doesn't go anywhere. You four need some rest" He said with a smile as he hugged all four of them.

The four women walked outside.

Bo with a few bruises along her face from Lauren's smacks, pain and exhaustion throughout her body, and hunger that still hadn't been satisfied.

Tamsin with her arm around Bo's neck was limping from the stab to the leg, she had a bruise on her ribs and the cut on her side.

Kenzi had bruises on her arms from the guards grip and her hand was bruised and swollen from her punch to Lauren's jaw.

Alex was weak and pale. She had a cut on her forehead, a black eye, busted lip and her abs were bruised and beaten, she had her arm around Kenzi's shoulder while Kenzi held the blonde's hip.

They climbed into the truck.. sore and emotionally a wreck.. but alive.. and together..

"Where to ladies?" Tamsin said with a tired smile as she reached over and held Bo's hand. Bo smiled and looked at her _bonded_ Valkyrie.

Kenzi had her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Anyone need a drink?" Alex said with a smirk.

All four of them started to laugh and Tamsin put the truck in drive and they headed towards the Dal to talk to Trick, have some drinks and celebrate not only the simple fact they survived.. But also the beginning of the strongest Valkyrie's bond the fae world has seen.

Tomorrow would bring more problems, more questions to be answered, more fights and life and death situations. There were still battles to come and a war on the horizon. They were still apart of some unknown prophecy, they had to deal with the Wanderer, and enemies from all angles. However, after everything they went through, the pain and torture.. THIS is what they fought for. Each other. Family. They fight for tomorrow.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two: Enjoying Bonded Hearts

As the girls pulled up to the bar and headed in, they realized that after surviving a living hell, instead of feeling tired, angry, or sore they felt nothing but peace.

They walked inside, Bo and Tamsin holding ands and Alex and Kenzi playfully pushing each other and laughing. Trick came running from behind the bar and immediately hugged Bo and then even raced over to hug Alex.

"Thank everything sacred that you two are okay! You are okay right?" Trick said as he pulled back smiling at the women.

"Minus a few bumps and bruises we are fine gramps" Bo said with a grin. "But we do have some stories to tell you"

"Alright well I think drinks are needed so let me go grab all of you your favorite drinks and I'll meet you over at the couch and you can tell me all about it" Trick said as he happily walked behind the bar and the women went over and took a seat.

"All in all.. I don't think it was such a bad day" Alex said with a grin.

"You know what little shit.. I think you're right" Tamsin said as she squeezed Bo's hand and smiled. "You don't think the blood king is gonna kill me now that your heart initiated and accepted the bond?"

Bo chuckled and Alex rolled her eyes.

"Tam Tam.. he's not gonna wipe you from existence for your heart getting freaky with his darling grandubus! Although you might want to prepare yourselfs for a Trick style pants shitting" Kenzi said as she giggled.

"Babe he's gonna be fine. I mean look at it this way… He's seen me with both Dyson and Lauren and he knew how much I cared for them and yet he knew they wouldn't work out and he was supportive.. If my heart has chosen you forever then how can he be mad?" Bo said as she leaned over letting Tamsin slip her arm around the brunette's shoulder. Tamsin looked at Bo sweetly and Bo smiled as she slowly lifted her head up kissing the blonde ever so softly.

"Alright ladies, we have a White Russian for Kenzi, a vodka Red Bull for my two favorite blonde's and a sassy Succubus Margarita for my darling granddaughter" Trick said with a huge smile as he sat down. "So girls.. What happened? Where's Dyson?"

"Well Dyson is fine, he's currently waiting for the police to get to the lab we were held at to take Lauren in to the station and process her" Bo said as she sipped her drink.

"Bitch is never getting out of prison!" Alex said as she and Tamsin clanked their glasses.

"So you left Lauren alive.." Trick said as he raised an eyebrow, "although I'm happy you spared her life it was not the outcome I was expecting to be completely honest"

"Trust me Trick.. It wasn't a choice we came by easily but there had been enough pain and death in that building to last us all many lifetimes.." Tamsin said as she cringed.

"What exactly happened Bo.. How did she get you two over an hour away.. How did you two survive everything.. From what Tamsin was feeling and reading it sounded like.." Trick said as he felt his body tense up and tears forming in her eyes. Kenzi reached over and grabbed his hand to sooth the man's thoughts of almost losing his granddaughter.

"She set Alex and I up.. She thought that it was going to be Tamsin and I who showed up at the address. Alex and I got there and it looked abandoned but we decided to check it out. We went inside and as we were looking around someone knocked Alex out from behind.. I turned to attack and was hit in the head. When we woke up we were chained up inside the back cargo hold of an eighteen wheeler…" Bo said as she frowned her brow. Although she was fine now.. The fears she had throughout her entire abduction were more than she realized at the time. She was kidnapped and attacked by a woman she held dear to her heart.. She saw a woman she loved turn into a rabid animal. "We were groggy and just waking up trying to figure out where we were when Lauren walked up to us and injected us with sleeping tranquilizers.. Alex and I were out for God knows how long. When we woke up we were changed into these outfits.."

"I figured that wasn't something you two usually wore.. Well except I have noticed that Alex frequents my bar without a top and simply in her sports bra" Trick said hoping to lift some of the tension as they all softly laughed.

"What can I say Blood King, when ya got it, flaunt it.." Alex said with a grin.

"Oh Alex.." Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bo, continue.." Trick said as he watched Bo take another sip of her drink. Bo smiled softly and took a deep breath. She didn't realize it would be this hard to tell everyone the events of the day but the emotional pain was finally starting to creep up on her. Tamsin noticed Bo's heart starting to tear and she leaned over and kissed the brunette's forehead and tightened her grip around the succubus. Bo smiled and laid her hand on Tamsin's knee.

"Well we woke up changed and in a small white padded room. They had the heat cranked up well over 100 and it was then Alex realized where we were.." Bo said as she looked over at Alex who had a saddened look.

"That's the kind of place you never forget. I spent years locked in that room.. I had a panic attack when it hit me _they _had not only me but _us _now.. Bo calmed me down and I tried to tell her what to expect but as soon as we were awake they came in and put us in these enchanted bonds and dragged us to the lab where we met Lauren.. Lauren injected me with her special fae shit that strips us of our strength and powers.. It hits you like a ton of bricks.. You knees buckle, your breathing becomes rapid, you feel like your heart is going to beat out of your chest.. It happened to me a lot when I was there. They'd inject me with it, beat the shit out of me, then record how fast the dose would wear off and how rapidly my body would start to heal and what my temperature would do.." Alex said as she closed her eyes "this time I felt more anger than ever before.. I just couldn't keep my charming comments to myself.."

"Alex started saying things to Lauren.. God the look in Lauren's eye Trick.. It was like she was pure evil.." Bo said as she closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. She chained Alex to the ceiling and left her body dangling there while the guards beat her.. After Alex tried to struggle and break free to help me while Lauren had me chained to the chair.. Lauren had the guards spray her with this.. Well.."

"It's a dry ice formulation that they fill a fire extinguisher with.. It's a mix that pretty much freezes me and lowers my body temperature to dangerous degrees. This was her _favorite game_ to play with me because it inflicts the most pain.." Alex said as she shivered and clenched her jaw, "Trick, mind if I get another drink?"

"Of course Alex, go behind the bar and make yourself something. I know this is probably hard on you.. Drink as much as you'd like.. I'd say you have earned an open tab for eternity. I may not know the whole story yet.. I don't even know you all that well yet.. But the fact that Bo is here.. I'm sure has to do with you.. So absolutely.." Trick said with a smile and nod. Alex smiled and got up and headed to the bar.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Kenzi asked as they all watched Alex slowly walk to the bar.

"It'll take her some time to bounce back from this one Kenz.. Alex is strong and stubborn and she isn't exactly one to express her emotions.. But she'll be alright.. Just give her awhile to calm down. She's going through a lot.. Especially right now with all the.. Changes.. Going on with her.." Tamsin said as she looked at Bo. Bo smiled and leaned on Tamsin a little more.

"Trick.. the things they did to her.. I can only imagine her going through that for years.. They sprayed her with the fire extinguisher and I could literally see her body turn blue and pale.. She was dangling from the ceiling chained, shivering, and helpless as they threw punches to her stomach and side.. After awhile Lauren turned her attention to me.. She gave me a choice.. Either come with her and fight with her.. or become her enemy.. I told her she was a monster and she pulled out a needle with this blue stuff inside of it.."

"A formula to increase your hunger and essentially make you starve?" Trick asked as he scrunched his brow.

"Yeah.. how'd you know.." Bo asked as she looked at him.

"Because the formula for that is ancient. It has been used on Succubi for centuries.. Your grandma was injected once and locked in a room with some of her closest friends.. She drained them.. She killed some of the people she held closest to her heart.. She never really got over it. If Lauren used that she must have gotten the recipe from her boss.. Which will help us learn who she's working for.."

"Wait so Bo's grandma had the same thing happen to her.." Tamsin asked as she looked at Trick.

"Yeah.. she couldn't fight it like Bo.. I'll have to look more in to it but I think there may be a connection between that and the people Lauren is working for.." Trick said as he crossed his arms.

"And I'm willing to bet all this shiz is connected to the damn prophecy junk.." Kenzi said as she growled in frustration.

"Maybe.. Bo tell us what happened, with as many details as you can remember.." Trick said as he watched Bo drink more of her alcohol. "I know this is hard Bo.. But we may be able to use this to figure out more about the impending battle approaching and help prepare you four.."

Bo nodded and grabbed Tamsin's leg a little tighter.

"Well she jabbed me with the needle and smiled. She started talking about how she was promised safety from the cleansing her boss was going to have on earth.. She took out a dagger and cut me across the arm and then sliced my side.. She said that she was going to play a _game_ with me.. She was going to starve me and force me into the position to heal and lock me back up with Alex. She said that it was going to come down to cheating on Tamsin or dying.. She was going to cut me more but before she had the chance.. Bo said as Alex walked back in.

"I got a jump start from T's bond with Bo and my powers kicked back in and my body went all blue flames and broke the cuffs and I was able to get down and block Bo from the doc's love touches.." Alex said with a smirk as she sat back down.

Trick looked at Tamsin in a oh-shit-Bo-doesn't-know-about-the-bond face. As Tamsin held her hand up and smiled telling Trick to wait for the freak out.

"Exactly.." Bo said with a smile "Alex hulked out and stood in front of me ready to blow up the place before they shot her in the ass with a sleeping dart.."

"Side.. not ass" Alex said as she gulped her vodka.

"Either way" Bo said with a giggle "Lauren then ordered we be taken back to our room.. So when we woke up there again my hunger was out of control.. I literally felt empty and starved.. I was weaker than I've ever been. Alex sat up and in a round about way kinda had to tell me about the bond because I told her that she was Tamsin's heart and I didn't want to see her hurt and she gave a jack ass laugh and told me that Tamsin's heart belonged to me I was just too dumb to realize it.." Bo said as she laughed and rolled her eyes. "Then Alex told me about the connection and that it was Tamsin who gave her the strength to break free by projecting her need to protect me and she could _hear_ Tamsin and even though I wasn't bonded to Tamsin, she was still _my _Valkyrie and Alex had a sister link with Tamsin from her being the closest person to her sister.. so we got the idea to try and.."

"Bo wanted to pray to Tamsin!" Alex said as they all started to laugh. Bo leaned down and smacked Alex in the shoulder.

"Oh don't even try to play it off hot pants.. I heard you! You totally thought praying to me was the way to get my attention" Tamsin said through her laugh and gave Bo a wink.

"Yeah, yeah whatever! Sorry I didn't know that Tamsin had bonded to me and we could read each others minds and shit!" Bo hissed as she grinned and rolled her eyes. "ANYWAY! We sat there and closed our eyes and were able to give Tamsin an idea of where we were and Tamsin told me to feed off Alex that she trusted me and knew I wouldn't kill her.."

"You sure did get through to Tammers. The bitch passed out in the middle of the Dal and woke up like a damn wonder-crotch compass!" Kenzi said as she giggled.

"So wait.. You _did_ feed off Alex.. I don't mean to sound as though I doubted you Bo but.. I mean I assumed seeing Alex here that you didn't feed.." Trick said as he looked around at the girls and stopping to stare at Alex with his jaw dropped.

"Don't worry Blood King.. I didn't bang the sex demon.." Alex said rolling her eyes. Causing the other girls to chuckle.

"Well.. I.. W.." Trick stammered causing the girls to laugh harder.

"It's okay Trick. I passed out on the cot and felt myself slipping away and Alex kissed me.. At first I refused to feed and I was too weak to really move.. So Alex had to goat me into feeding" Bo said as she sipped her drink.

Tamsin, Kenzi and Trick whipped their heads around and starred at Alex who finished her second drink.

"What?" Alex said as she looked up and saw everyone looking at her with their eyebrows raised.

"You hadn't told me about _that _little detail sis.." Tamsin said as she smirked with curiosity.

"Well it's not like we've had time to really talk about our eventful days yet" Alex said as she rolled her eyes, "But hey, you guys are getting _all _the details now about our time with the dearest doc. What T, don't trust me with your cute little bonded warrior? You _did _tell me to keep her alive at _all _costs.." Alex said with a wink as Kenzi and Bo laughed and Tamsin rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't have had to throw myself at the Succubus if she wouldn't have gone all morals on me! She was refusing to do it because she felt like she was cheating on you.. well that and she knew her hunger was at a deadly succu-boner low.. Plus we both felt awkward as fuck. Hello.. I'm your BABY sister and she's your GIRLFRIEND. Lauren sure is sadistic putting us two in a room and forcing Bo to feed.."

"Wait.. You guys haven't told us.. We did find you all cuddled up and half dressed when we got there.. OMG DID YOU.." Kenzi started to say as she freaked.

"Woah woah woah! Thanks for all the confidence _guys_" Bo said as she rolled her eyes noticing Trick and Kenzi's eyes grow wide thinking she had to _fully_ feed off Alex. Tamsin just smirked and giggled and playfully shoved Bo gently. "I didn't sleep with Alex! When I say she had to FORCE me to feed I didn't mean she had to.. YOU KNOW! She got on top of me and straddled me and kissed me and…" Bo said as she tried to figure out the right way to word what happened.

"I frenched the succu-slut" Alex said with a laugh.

"Yes! THAT! Then after awhile I pulled back and tried to tell her I was fine.." Bo started.

"But it was obviously a complete lie because she still looked like a pile of burning shit on Satan's doorstep" Alex said with a smirk.

"Yeah well I was trying not to kill the Ember!" Bo said as she laughed and rolled her eyes. "So I pulled back and was not going to feed anymore but Alex leaned down and whispered I was a shitty liar and.. well kissed me again and pulled me in and the inner Succubus hunger took over and I fed longer.."

"You have T to thank for the fact my chi was lasting as long as it did. That bond shit is powerful" Alex said as she nodded to Tamsin.

"Exactly. So after the second kiss and chi I felt a million times better. But, Alex was weak, between the beatings, the injections, giving me her chi and overloading her powers she passed out walking back to her bed. They turned the heat off in the room and cranked the AC.." Bo said as she looked over to Alex who had a serious look on her face and starred at the ground.

"I need another drink.." Alex said as she got up and left the room.

Tamsin got up to go talk to her but Trick stopped her.

"…Let her go for now Tamsin.. She is having difficulty with this which is totally understandable considering.. Well.." Trick said as Tamsin sat back down.

"What Trick.." Tamsin asked as she noticed the look on his face. Bo and Kenzi immediately looked at the Blood King with confusion.

"Do you three understand fully what Alex's body is like with her powers.. Tamsin I'm sure you know a good portion of it.. But do you guys know exactly what all of the torture in the 5 years and what she went through the past 12 hours with Bo.." The all three shook their heads no "Well maybe this will help you understand why Alex is pulling away right now.. And I think now that you know about the bond Bo this will help you understand things that Alex dealt with.. Kenzi be sure to listen because this is going to effect and apply to you as well..

_An Ember's body is like an oven. Valkyrie's stay warm because of their extreme training in various temperatures. Valkyrie's are surrounded by death, which is known for being cold and frigid so to stay alive Valkyrie's run a higher body temperature than other fae.. All except Embers. Embers, especially a powerful one like Alex, have to keep they body constantly heated to survive. She can heal rapidly yes, but it requires her body to warm the injuries to prevent things like internal bleeding and give her bones a faster time to reconnect with breaks._

_When Lauren sprayed the freezing compound all over Alex it literally exposed all of Alex's nerves. Alex sustaining those punches and beatings from the guards isn't even comparable to what a fae would feel or even a human in that situation. It's much worse. It would be like if your body caught fire, burning away the first few layers of your flesh and letting your nerves be exposed while you're sprayed with poison to cause extreme pain, then taking punches and beatings on the throbbing skin. For Alex to be chained and dangled from the ceiling like a punching bag literally would feel like the most unimaginable pain we can think of. Her body amplified each strike of pain. It's shocking she didn't pass out.. For her to go through that for years is one thing but then to relive it with you Bo.. It's opened deep wounds for her that hadn't even begun to heal. _

_For her to go through that and then offer herself for you to feed on literally cancelled out any chance her body had to heal and stop the throbbing pain from her nerves being exposed. She felt that pain for hours even after she was rescued. _

_Now that Tamsin has bonded to Bo it effects the person closest to you. A Valkyrie is a personal person.. they do not keep anyone close but for Tamsin to have a sister that she raised herself, Alex feels the bond and parts of the bond. Kenzi you'll begin to feel this too. Both you and Alex will be given strength from the bond, but you'll also feel more passion and desire to protect Tamsin and Bo. You'll feel emotions based on the other two. So for Alex to be locked away with Bo and tortured and watch Lauren hurt Bo.. While Tamsin was here scared, hurt, and frantic wanting to find and save Bo.. it was like Alex taking in more emotions than one person should. She was feeling the need to protect Bo, the need to calm Tamsin, the need to keep Bo safe, the desire to come back home to Kenzi.. the last thing she thought about was herself. These things will be learned and able to control in time, but since Bo hadn't bonded with Tamsin yet Kenzi wasn't feeling the effects yet so all the emotions were channeled through Alex. _

_Right now she's an emotional and mental mess as well as physically sore. She is weakened and in a difficult state. Don't smother her, but watch her. She needs love and patience. Her powers are growing and she has more things weighing on her mind than any of you. The bond is primarily going to be all about Tamsin and Bo and that's the joy of the Valkyrie's love.. but until things are official and as they are starting out growing it's going to effect Alex and Kenzi.. not in bad ways.. But they're going to be the guardians of your bond. That's what happens. The person closest to your heart becomes the Valkyrie and her warriors knights. It's a great gift and usually doesn't happen since Valkyrie's and warriors are often loners but in this case it's a blessing that you both have people close to you. Kenzi and Alex will be there to help you two, guide you, and love you both unconditionally. This only happens in the beginning of the bond. Alex and Kenzi won't feel the emotions like this forever, just until the bond is official. It's destiny's way of protecting the fate of the bond. So until Tamsin and Bo officially bond their hearts.. Alex and Kenzi are intended to help the bond grow. Water the flowers if you will…_

When Trick finished the three girls stared at him in disbelief.

"Soooo until Bo Bo and Tammers officially tie the knot per say, Alex and I are like the protectors of their bond..?" Kenzi asked as Trick nodded "Hellz yes! It's like Alex and I are mother in laws of the Valkyrie's bond!"

The other three began to laugh as Alex walked back in the room. Tamsin immediately got up and threw her arms around her sister.

"Damn. We finish telling you how I got jiggy with your boo and I get a hug.. Maybe I should try it more often.." Alex said with a grin.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and pulled back.. "Thank you Alex.. for everything.." Alex smiled back and nodded.

"You guys are family or whatever.. No one fucks with my family.." Alex said with a shrug and grin as she sat down beside Kenzi. Kenzi instantly smiled at her and grabbed Alex's arm and threw it around herself and pulled close to cuddle up to the blonde.

"After Tamsin, Dyson and Kenzi broke us out of the cell Lauren caught up with us again and had us dragged back to the lab.." Bo said as she continued to tell Trick what had happened, "Lauren had the guards cuff us and stand there.. She started to torture Tamsin in front of me out of spite because we're dating. She started to yell and scream asking me why I couldn't give her my heart.." Bo stopped as she felt her heart flutter. She looked at Tamsin who had the biggest smile on her face and was blushing.

"What did you say?" Trick asked as he tilted his head.

Bo closed her eyes and took a breath. She opened them revealing her blue eyes flashing with gold. She grabbed Tamsin's hand and their skin lit up with a gold tint. Everyone's eyes widened and Alex and Kenzi started to grin as they looked at the two.

"Bo.." Trick said as he felt tears well up in his eyes.. "Bo you.. you bonded your heart to Tamsin?"

Bo stood up with Tamsin at her side. Their eyes went back to normal and the glowing stopped.

"Yes and Trick I hope you're not.." Before Bo could finish she was stopped by Trick rushing them both and pulling them into a hug as he cried.

"Bo I couldn't be happier. This is such an honor.. And Tamsin.. If I had to choose anyone to have my granddaughters heart I'm thankful it's you. You two are stronger than any other fae of your species. You're love is true.. You two challenge each other.. you push each other.. You fight together.. This.. this is such an honor for our families. Two bloodlines, one dark, one light are now bonded.." he said smiling at both of them.

Bo laughed as Tamsin pulled her in for a tight hug.

"WELL from there shit went cray, Lauren shot them with her dart gun power stripper thingy and they fell down. Alex pissed her off and then broke free and grabbed Lauren's neck burning her like a mother effer.. then broke free and killed the guards and as Lauren was running away like a little beeoytch THE GREAT AND POWERFUL KENZI punched her in the face and knocked her ass out! THE END! Now I think a celebration is in order for our love birds!" Kenzi said as they all stood up.

Alex and Kenzi walked to the bar to break open many bottles of liquor.

"I think you and I need to get wasted tonight missy and have a drunk heart to heart!" Kenzi said as she sat beside the blonde.

"Ah.. I like your style.. But me drunk.. I don't know if you can handle it let alone keep up! But tell you what, you keep up with me, we BOTH get shitfaced and you'll get your heart to heart" Alex said with a wink as Trick walked over shaking his head smiling.

Bo and Tamsin were still standing in the room with a couch.

"So what now?" Bo asked as she wrapped her arms around the Valkyrie's neck.

"Well.. I think I should take _my_ Succubus home and give her some Valkyrie chi and loving.." Tamsin said with a grin as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Mmm yes please.. That sounds delicious" Bo said in a low seductive voice. "I meant more about the bond though _my_ horny little Valkyrie"

"Well usually from here you get the requirements for the official bonding ceremony and then we make it official.." Tamsin said with a smile as she leaned down and kissed Bo. "But Bo.. you should know that this is serious.. We don't need to rush the ceremony.. I mean hell this shit is more serious than a damn wedding and it's barely been a week since we started dating" Tamsin said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I know.. But I just.. this feeling in my heart.. It's like I finally have you all to myself.." Bo said as she pulled the blonde back down kissing her softly. Tamsin kissed her back smiling into the kiss.

"I know the feeling babe but it's kinda a big deal. Your heart just bonded with me.. Take some time to think about making it official because when you agree to it everything is going to change for us.. Like I mean _everything_.. Our powers are going to alter, our emotions for one another, our connection will grow in every way possible.. It's a huge thing Bo.. I'm a Valkyrie.. My heart has been waiting for this my whole life but you just learned about the bond.. Take some time and think about it and when _you're _ready we can take the next step okay?" Tamsin said with a grin as she rested her head on Bo's forehead.

Bo had never been with someone who was so insistent on everything being focused on her needs and was a first for Bo. As much as Bo wanted to hurry up and make it official she knew the bond was serious and she need to take the time to learn the changes and make the minor adjustments before the true bond growth happened. But for Bo.. she knew Tamsin was her one. She had her heart and Tamsin now had hers.

"So question.." Bo asked with a sly smirk.

"Shoot babe.." Tamsin said as she grinned.

"So now that my heart has accepted the bond and we are kinda officially a bonded warrior and Valkyrie and you say things between us, like our connection and other areas are going to be heightened _righttttt…_" Bo asked in a whisper as she leaned closer to Tamsin's ear. Tamsin felt her body tense up and her heart starting to race as she could feel Bo's warm breath by her ear.

"Mhmm" was all Tamsin could mutter.

"So does that include _sexually_?" Bo purred softly into the blonde's ear. Bo leaned up and used her teeth to lightly bite Tamsin's earlobe.

"Mmm Bo.. I'm not too sure.. But I would love to take you home and find out.." Tamsin answered with a moan as she felt her hands slowly slide under Bo's tank top and rub up the brunette's back. Bo moaned from the Valkyrie's soft touch on her lower back. Feeling the blonde's fingers on her skin was all she wanted.

Bo pulled back and kissed Tamsin with so much passion it caused them both to moan. Bo slowly slid her tongue into Tamsin's mouth and stroked the blonde's tongue with her own. They both could feel themselves becoming wet and increasingly turned on.

Bo pulled back some so their lips were still touching.. "Take me home Valkyrie and let's go test how strong our bond is _now_.. I want to _show _you just how bonded my heart is to you…"

"Mmm Bo.. I would love that.. I mean what's the fun of bonding if you can't _explore_ it's perks.." Tamsin moaned as she picked Bo up in the air and the brunette swung her legs and wrapped them around the Valkyrie's back. Tamsin started to walk towards the exit as they both giggled.

"Well.. I guess they're going home to _bond_ some more.." Kenzi said with a laugh.

"Looks like you'll be enjoying OUR company tonight Trickster.." Alex said with a chuckle as the Blood King rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Well come on big bad Ember.. I thought we were supposed to be getting drunk and having a heart to heart.. Scared you'll be out shined by the human?" Kenzi said with a wink as Trick poured the girls shots.

"Let the games begin meat sack" Alex said grinning.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three: Perks of Bonding

As Tamsin and Bo busted through the door of the apartment, it was passion like they had never experienced before. Their hands were running over each other's body hungrily as the silence in the crack shack was no more. The were moaning and tugging at each other like this was the last night they would spend feeling each other's skin.

"So.. Are we.. Still.. Focusing on.. Making love.. or.." Tamsin mumbled between the aggressive kisses.

"No.. Trust me.. Right now.. As much as I love you.. Sweet and slow isn't what I want.." Bo answered as she fought to get the words out in-between her short breaths away from the Valkyrie's lips.

"Thank God.. Because I want you so bad Bo.." Tamsin said as she kicked off her shoes and tossed her jacket on the sofa. Tamsin grabbed Bo and slammed her into the kitchen island shaking as she brought her hands to the button of Bo's pants.

Bo moaned loudly as she felt herself becoming wetter at the thought of Tamsin's fingers deep inside her. Tamsin unbutton the pants, ripped the zipper down and yanked Bo's pants off throwing them across the room. Bo giggled and kissed Tamsin, making sure to rub her tongue on the blonde's as she slid her hands to grab the bottom of the Valkyrie's shirt pulling it up so she could expose her bra. Bo got the shirt up and pulled back long enough to yank it off over Tamsin's head and throw it behind her.

"Mmm I love your body" Bo moaned as she looked down at Tamsin's chest.

"Well it's all yours babe.." Tamsin said with a grin as she leaned forward pulling Bo's tank top off and kissing her collar bone.

"Take me to our bed!" Bo moaned out as she pulled Tamsin's head in tighter to her chest.

"I'm gonna have fun with you tonight Succubus.. Now that we're bonded I can go all out.. You _sure _you can handle a reborn and powerful Valkyrie in bed?" Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Mmm, take me upstairs and I'll show you how I handle _MY _Valkyrie!" Bo grinned as she hopped off the island and grabbed the blonde's hand pulling her towards the staircase trying to focus on all the thoughts of what she was going to do to her girlfriend's flawless body.

—

Kenzi and Alex were both decently drunk at the Dal and the bar had emptied out.

"Ladies, I'm going downstairs to do some reading and then I'm going to bed. Help yourself to the BOTTOM shelf.." Trick said as he nodded to the two women, noticing they were both drunk and flirty, he suspected it was some kind of emotional spike due to Tamsin and Bo's bond, "Keep your extracurricular activities off of my pool table… I mean it!"

Kenzi and Alex both started to laugh hysterically and turn red.

"What?! We get cursed for a day and make babies on the pool table and now everyone thinks if they leave us alone we're gonna start tearing each other's clothes off!" Kenzi yelled as she saw Trick close the door and head downstairs.

"I know right like do people not understand that we were under a spell?!" Alex said as she tried to calm her laughing.

"Are you drunk?" Kenzi asked as she smirked to the blonde, filling both of their cups up with straight whiskey.

"I wouldn't say I'm _plastered _or _really drunk _but I'm decently buzzed. You?" Alex said with a grin as she took a swig of her drink.

"I would say I'm on a moderately entertaining drunken buzz but I'm not shitfaced.. So what, we're even.. For now?" Kenzi said with a grin as she took a large gulp from her glass.

"So what's this insane heart to heart we are supposed to be having while drunk?!" Alex asked as she raised her eyebrows to Kenzi.

"Well.. I might need some more drinks for liquid courage girl before I start spilling all the craziness that's in my head!" Kenzi said with a light nervous laugh.

"Kenz, you DO realize you don't need to be shitfaced to talk to me right?" Alex said with a genuine smile "Tell you what, since I'm in a good mood I'll even open up our heart to heart and ask you a question!"

"Ah perfect! Hit me hot head! What's question numero uno?" Kenzi asked as she grabbed her drink and headed toward the couch in the Dal's lounge as Alex followed.

"Why'd you kiss me in the lab?" Alex said with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Well.. I.. Shit.. I didn't think you were gonna come out guns a blazin' pyro.. I.." Kenzi stammered as she started to turn red.

—

Tamsin and Bo came busting through the bedroom door, both in their bra's and panties as they kept their bodies pressed tightly together.

They fumbled towards the bed as Tamsin reached her hand up and unhooked Bo's bra watching it fall to the ground. Tamsin took a deep breath as she lost her gaze at the sight of Bo's amazing chest.

"Mmmm God Bo.. You're beautiful.." Tamsin moaned as she looked the brunette up and down. Bo smiled playfully and walked over and gently pushed Tamsin back on the bed. Tamsin fell back and immediately sat up on her elbows to get a better view of the succubus.

Bo grinned and then slowly pulled her panties down and tossed them to the side.

"So.. what were you saying downstairs about not thinking I could handle a little rough Valkyrie sex?" Bo said in a soft seductive voice as she slowly walked her naked body towards the blonde.

"Well babe, Valkyrie's are warriors.. I've been holding back with you succulette. I didn't think you wanted things rough and dirty.. I thought you liked them slow and sweet.." Tamsin moaned out as she kept her gaze on the brunette slowly walking towards her

"Oh I do baby.. Trust me I _love _when we have sweet and slow sex.. But.." Bo said as she slowly pulled Tamsin's thong down and crawled further up the bed to unhook the blonde's bra. Bo got close to the blonde's ear and whispered, "I also feel like I would _love_ some rough and dirty sex with my Valkyrie.. I am a sex demon.. What's wrong with having a little rough and dirty sex mixed in with our soft and passionate sex.. I wouldn't want you bored."

Tamsin felt herself becoming turned on with every word. She loved when she and Bo had soft, sweet, passionate and romantic sex but she also had been fighting the desire to ravish the brunette's body. The perks of dating a succubus like Bo.. You got the best of both world's.. Sweet, loving and romantic sex.. But now she was about to explore Bo's wild side.

"Mmm trust me babe, sex with you could never get boring.. But I have to admit that I'm _extremely _excited to explore my Succubus's wild side.." Tamsin moaned as she felt Bo kissing her neck softly.

"Well since you admitted that.. Wanna know a little fun fact.." Bo whispered as she made her way back to Tamsin's ear.

"W-What's that?" Tamsin murmured as she tried to contain herself.

Bo got as close to the Valkyrie's ear as she could and whispered, "I get so turned on when you talk dirty to me.."

That was all it took. Tamsin moaned and flipped Bo over on her back and straddled the brunette, aggressively kissing her neck, making sure to suck and nibble as she savored Bo's taste.

"Oh really… Well if you'd like I'll go all out tonight.." Tamsin said in between her kisses to Bo's neck "But only if you promise not to hold back either Bo.."

Hearing this made Bo's heart stop. "Does my Valkyrie want to hear dirty talk.." Bo moaned as she felt Tamsin's lips on her collar bone.

"Does _my _Succubus want dirty talk.." Tamsin said with a grin.

"Mmmm yes baby please.." Bo moaned.

"Then yes Bo.. _Your_ Valkyrie wants dirty talk too.. Neither of us gets to hold back tonight. This is our first time having sex with the bond.. It's gonna get intense.. You can always back out now if you're scared you can't handle it.." Tamsin said with a smirk.

Tamsin knew if she challenged the brunette things would get heated, rough, and sexy fast. Bo gladly smiled thinking about their little competition.

"Oh baby.. Trust me I can handle this.. You sure you can.. I wouldn't want to hurt my girl.." Bo said with a smirk.

"You won't hurt me.. Trust me.. I'll have you _begging_ for more.." Tamsin said as she made her way to Bo's nipple.

"Succubi don't beg.. We make people beg.." Bo said as she closed her eyes and threw her head back feeling the blonde's tongue on her nipple.

"We'll see about that.." Tamsin said as she took Bo's nipple gently between her teeth, bringing her other hand up to caress Bo's other nipple. She felt the brunette's body arch in the air.

—

"Well.. Gonna answer the question there hot shot?" Alex said with a giggle as she could see Kenzi's face turning a darker shad of red with ever second.

"Oh shut up.." Kenzi said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey now YOU wanted to talk and have a drunken heart to heart!" Alex fired back with a smile as she drank her liquor.

"I just.. I don't know.. I don't know if it was all the lovey dovey sex driven hormones from our bonded idiot roommates or what happened.. I saw you there lifeless on the ground and I looked at your lips and I.. I just felt like I had to kiss you right then and there or my heart would stop.." Kenzi finally said as she tipped her cup back chugging more of the whiskey.

Alex stopped and smiled softly at the girl.

"Kenz.. it's okay.. It's okay for us to talk about this.. One, we're drunk.. And two, we have a long road ahead of us with those two horny morons.. We have to talk about things.." Alex said as she looked over and could tell Kenzi was freaking out and embarrassed about kissing her, "wanna know something that'll make you feel better.."

Kenzi glanced up from her cup and looked at Alex. Kenzi knew her face was red and she was blushing. "What's that fire cootch?"

"I liked you kissing me in the lab.. I felt like I was slipping away and then I felt your lips on mine.. They were soft, warm, a hint of cherry chapstick on them.. I was actually bummed when you pulled away.." Alex said as she looked down at the ground, realizing she had just made herself vulnerable.

Kenzi was shocked by what the blonde had just admitted to her.

"Really now?" Kenzi said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah don't let it go to your head!" Alex said as she rolled her eyes and looked at the smiling human.

"Do you think it's some weird love connection after effect of Bo and Tam Tam's bond? Because I know I'm not about hopping on the girl train to Lesbo land.. Well I mean I think.." Kenzi said as she started to turn red again.

"I don't know.. I mean it honestly could be. Yeah I've hooked up with girls in the past but I mean I have Vex.. and you have Hale.." Alex said as she scrunched her brow.

"Well how the hell do we figure it out?!" Kenzi said as she threw her hands up and drank more of her whiskey.

"I mean.. we have kissed twice.. once when we were under cupid's spell and the next was right after they bonded and I was dying so our hormones were all over the chart.. If we kissed without the influence of a spell or being right beside Bo and Tamsin and their crazy sexual urges and shit maybe it would give us an idea…" Alex nervously said.

"Soooo.. if we kiss just to kiss maybe we could see if it's us or outside interference?" Kenzi asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I mean it's just an idea.. Granted Bo and T are probably devouring each other's bodies right now but we aren't with them so it shouldn't be effecting us _that_ bad ya know? I mean if you don't want to I TOTALLY understand because this is a crazy guess…" Alex said as she started to shake her head and down the remainder of her whiskey.

"No.. I mean I think you're on to something.. So.. how do we.. like do this.." Kenzi said as she felt nerves like never before.

—

Tamsin was kissing down Bo's body.

"Mmmm Tamsin.. God I love your lips and your tongue on my skin.." Bo moaned as she felt the heat from the blonde's mouth on her abs, Tamsin's hands were still caressing the brunette's chest.

"Where exactly do you want my lips and tongue Bo.." Tamsin seductively said as she slowly slid her hands down Bo's stomach and grabbing her hips.

"Mmm babe.. I want you to go down on me.." Bo moaned as she felt her wet clit throbbing for the touch of Tamsin's tongue.

"Oh really.." Tamsin said with a grin as she leaned her head down close to Bo's clit. "So you want my tongue right.." Tamsin slowly leaned forward and licked Bo's clit "here.." Tamsin pulled back a little and smirked as she saw Bo's reaction. As soon as Tamsin's tongue touched her it was like pleasure she had never dreamed existed.

"Oh my God! Yes baby! Mmm God you weren't lying when you said the bond heightened EVERYTHING!" Bo moaned out as she arched her back praying the blonde would continue.

"Mmm so you like when I go down on you huh?" Tamsin said as she leaned close and gave another long, hard lick.

"Mmm Tamsin yes! God I love your tongue.." Bo yelled as she was shaking all over.

Tamsin leaned forward and flicked her tongue lightly on the Succubus's clit. Bo moaned in pleasure. Tamsin knew that the teasing was killing Bo.

"Mmm.. well if you want my tongue licking every inch of your wet.. delicious.. self.. I wanna hear you beg.." Tamsin said as she leaned back and smirked. Bo was looking down at her with a desire in her eyes. Tamsin had never seen Bo so desperate for her tongue. It was sexy beyond belief. "Beg me Bo.. and I'll make you come all over my tongue…"

That was all Bo needed to hear. Usually it was impossible for people to get her to beg but right now it was like she had no will power. Bo had never felt pleasure like this, such a lack of control, such a heighten desire for TAMSIN'S touch. It was like now that Bo's heart belonged to Tamsin, her entire body HAD to have the Valkyrie.

"Mmm.. Tamsin.. Baby.. Please go down on me.. Mmm baby I wanna feel your tongue on my clit.. Make me come baby please.." Bo screamed out.

Tamsin sat there for a moment in shock at the begging and was even more in awe by how turned on hearing Bo talk like that made her. Tamsin never knew that hearing something like that could effect her. It was like she was stunned by the instant begging but also felt herself become soaking wet as she heard Bo talking dirty.

Tamsin immediately leaned forward and started to lick Bo's clit, they were fast and hard licks. She loved the way Bo tasted, and feeling the Succubus on her tongue made her arousal hit new heights. Feeling Tamsin's tongue caressing her clit it was like Bo had no control over her reactions.. her screams.. her moans..

"MMM YES BABY YES! GOD PLEASE DON'T STOP BABY LICK IT.. YES TAMSIN YES!" Bo was screaming as she grabbed the sheets with all her strength and bent her knees as she spread her legs wider. Tamsin grabbed Bo's ass as she pulled Bo in closer to bury her face in the wet succubus. With every moan and scream she heard, Tamsin picked up the pace.

Tamsin had never had sex like this before, she had never loved going down on someone like this. Bo started to move her hips up and down to increase the friction on her throbbing clit.

"AH YES BABY! GOD TAMSIN I'M ALMOST THERE BABY YES! MMM PLEASE DON'T STOP BABY GOD PLEASE! YES BABY! OMG I'M GONNA COME!" Bo shouted as she felt her body tense up and her toes curl tightly. Bo let out a final scream as she felt herself come from Tamsin's tongue. Bo sat there for a minute breathing heavily, she had never had the pleasure high from an orgasm last so long. Tamsin sat up and wiped her mouth as she grinned.

"I swear Bo that was THE SEXIEST thing I have ever seen.. Like I'm pretty sure just hearing you scream and talk like that almost made me come!" Tamsin said as she panted.

"I've never.. Lost control.. Like that before.. Oh my God Tamsin that was.. THE BEST.." Bo said as she was breathing heavily.

"I like the wild side of my Succubus" Tamsin said with a wink.

"Mmm good because you're about to get a whole new side of her" Bo said as she shot up and grabbed Tamsin and laid her on her back. Tamsin felt her heart start to race as Bo leaned down and immediately started to kiss her neck, sucking hard to leave her mark. Tamsin moaned at the mixture of the pain and pleasure. Bo could tell that even though she was sucking hard on the Valkyrie's neck, Tamsin was turned on.

Bo slid her hand down Tamsin's body and let her middle finger rub the blonde's clit. Tamsin instantly moaned loudly.

"Holy shit Bo.. You weren't kidding about everything being heightened right now.. Oh my God!" Tamsin moaned as she felt Bo start to kiss down her collar bone.

"Just wait babe.. I swear this will be the best orgasm of your life.." Bo panted as her lips reached Tamsin's nipple. Bo started to instantly suck on the blonde's chest as she flicked her tongue over her girlfriend's hard nipple. Tamsin's entire body jumped as she started to moan louder, taking her hand and pressing Bo's head down harder onto her chest.

"God Bo! YES! Bo.. Go inside me.." Tamsin moaned as she felt the blonde's fingers move faster on her clit.

"Begging already baby?" Bo asked as she kissed down the Valkyrie's abs.

"God Bo yes! I want you! Babe I NEED you inside me!" Tamsin moaned as she threw her head back and raised her hips up trying to get Bo to slide her fingers inside her. Bo was taken back by how quickly the blonde gave in to her and was turned on by all of the moaning and the sight of her girlfriend's naked and toned body on her bed.

Bo leaned down pressing her tongue on Tamsin's clit and slid two fingers inside Tamsin. As soon as Bo's fingers were inside her it was like the Valkyrie had lost all power she had to contain her emotions and censor her mouth.

"YES BO! OH GOD YES! FUCK ME BO!" Tamsin screamed as she leaned up pulling Bo's mouth from between her legs and bringing the Succubus up to her lips and kissing her ferociously. Bo was stunned at the Valkyrie's words and beyond aroused. Bo started to thrust deeper and harder into the blonde as the Valkyrie screamed and moaned louder with each movement.

"YES! MMM YES! HADER BABY! HARDER PLEASE!" Tamsin screamed as Bo felt herself thrust harder into the blonde. Bo slipped another finger into her girlfriend and picked up the speed of her thrust. Tamsin's body was shaking and the blonde leaned down and began to suck on Bo's neck hard as she felt herself coming closer to the most intense orgasm she had ever had. Bo moaned from the blonde's lips on her neck and was using her strength to finger the Valkyrie as fast as she could.

"YES BO! DON'T STOP BABY! YES! MMMM YES! I'M RIGHT THERE BABY! MM I'M GONNA COME!" Tamsin moaned in Bo's ear.

"That's it baby.. yeah.. come on my fingers.." Bo moaned as she kissed the Valkyrie's neck. Hearing those words were more than enough to push Tamsin over the head. Tamsin let out a loud and powerful scream as she felt Bo's final thrust make her come.

Tamsin's entire body was shaking as she felt Bo shivering with her. They both were panting like never before as they looked into each other's eyes. Their bodies sweating, shaking and both out of breath. They started to giggle as they noticed their bodies glowing gold.

"Bo that was INCREDIBLE!" Tamsin said with her heart still racing.

"I..Just.. WOW!" Bo said in disbelief of their bodies glowing.

"It's.. the.. bond.. It's supposed to connect us on ever level.. I guess this is one.." Tamsin said panting.

"Mmm I'm going to love this bond.." Bo said with a smile as Tamsin pulled her in and laid back.

"Ready for round two?" Tamsin asked with a wink.

Bo made her eyes flash blue and grinned, "Prepare for a long night Valkyrie"

—

"Okay Kenz we're gonna try this.. Put your drink down" Alex said as she and Kenzi both put their glasses down on the table. "O-okay well.. I guess we just take it slow.. We have a track record of aggressive kisses so..I-I mean we should probably try to NOT do that and see if this one is different ya know?" Alex said as she felt her hands shaking.

"Are you nervous?" Kenzi asked with a giggle as she looked at the blonde.

"Shut up ass hat. Tell ANYONE about this and I'll roast you" Alex said with a glare.

"Don't get sassy with me.. I'm nervous too.. This is all kinda new to me.." Kenzi said with a soft smile as she reached over and placed her hand on Alex's. Alex smiled back and took a deep breath.

"Alright.. so you're not gonna like smack me or anything when I kiss your right?" Alex said as she turned on the couch so she was facing Kenzi.

"No Alex, I promise I won't smack you… Well unless you treat me like a two dollar hooker and ravish my body like you did under cupid's arrow! Then you'll get a smack.. Oh and if you're a shitty kisser I might just smack you for that! Girl.. If you kiss me and neither one of us feels anything the we know that our crazy weird feelings are from a fat baby in a diaper and the Valkubus bond! It's fine.. I mean come on it's just you and I in this bar, we're sitting here on a couch by a fae fire and we have free range over a bar! It's not like we're putting on a peep show!" Kenzi said with a laugh causing Alex to chuckle.

Alex looked up with a soft and sweet expression. Kenzi took a deep breath and gave a smile. Alex leaned over slowly and brought her right hand up to Kenzi's cheek, using her thumb to caress the human's skin. Kenzi gently turned her face into Alex's hand nuzzling the blonde's palm.

Alex felt her heart racing as she softly pulled Kenzi forward as she moved her own body carefully leaning over to meet the human in the middle.

The both wouldn't admit it, but their nerves were flying off the radar.

Alex leaned in closer and their lips were merely an inch apart. Kenzi took a deep breath and closed her eyes.. Alex gulped and tried to steady her breathing as she closed the distance between their lips by softly placing her lips on Kenzi's.

Kenzi immediately reciprocated the slow, soft, and gently kiss. Their lips moving together slowly as Alex pulled Kenzi in slightly closer. Kenzi brought her hands up and softly cupped Alex's neck in her shaking hands using her thumbs to gently stroke the blonde's neck. Their kiss never sped up, it never turned into anything aggressive, heated, or sex drive. Their lips slowly moving together for well over a minute.

Alex slowly pulled back as she felt Kenzi's lips lingering on her own. Kenzi took a minute to open her eyes. They both sat there, neither moving far from the other. They stayed with their lips only inches apart.

"Did you feel anything.." Kenzi asked softly as she felt her breath becoming rapid.

"Would you smack me if I said I wanted to do it again.." Alex whispered back as she tried to calm her nerves and racing heart.

"No.. I definitely won't.." Kenzi said softly with a smile as she slowly pulled Alex back in gently placing their lips together. The two sat there softly holding on to one another as they tried to calm their nerves feeling their lips slowly moving together.

After a long, slow, gentle, innocent and sweet make out Alex finally pulled her head back. They both were smiling.

"You do realize we said we were going to try a simple kiss to see if there were any feelings there at 11:30.. It's now 2:45.." Alex said with a grin as she rested her forehead on Kenzi's.

"What.. do you have somewhere better to be?" Kenzi said in a soft voice as she smiled back.

"No trust me.. I just spent hours having a teenage make out with you.. I have nowhere better to be.." Alex said with a grin.

"So are you tired..?" Kenzi asked as she blushed and looked down. Alex smiled and grabbed Kenzi's hand.

"No.. Are you?" Alex asked as Kenzi looked up with a small grin.

"No.." Kenzi said as she waited to hear what the blonde was going to say next. _I want to keep kissing her but I feel like this whole thing started off to figure out if there's anything between us.. If I make a move she'll know I'm still totally confused. But shitballs her lips.. Damn she's a good kisser.. I'm not even drunk anymore.. _Kenzi thought as she glanced down at Alex's lips.

Alex saw where Kenzi's eyes had wandered.

"Well.. if you're not tired.. and I'm not tired.. would you smack me if I leaned in and kissed you again.. I promise no treating you like a dirty fifty cent hooker.. I'll keep my hands to myself and be respectable" Alex said with a grin.

"You know.. You don't have to keep asking if I'm going to smack you Alex.. Trust me, I would have smacked you hours ago if I didn't want you kissing me jackass" Kenzi said as she gave a soft laugh.

The two still had their foreheads pressed together.

"Better to be safe than sorry with a feisty Russian.." Alex said with a grin, "This will probably bite me in the ass later and you'll hold it against me and I'll hate you but.. I am loving this teenage make out. I've never really kissed someone slow like that for so long. Usually I get bored. You should be proud"

Kenzi felt her heart flutter as she grinned "It's because I'm such an amazing kisser"

Alex rolled her eyes "yeah yeah whatever.. You're alright.."

"I was messing with you firecracker.. I kinda enjoy the less bitchy side of you.. I never pegged you as the soft slow kisser type.." Kenzi said as she smiled.

"Yeah well.. there's a lot you don't know about me.. I actually have a heart and I am very respectful if I do say so myself. I mean this is a totally different than me stripping you down like when we were hit with the horny love making arrow so I can see how you misjudged me" Alex said with a bitchy grin as she scrunched her nose.

"I'm shocked by a lot with you tonight.. But I'm not shocked you're being sweet and kissing me the way you are. You may be an ass but you've got a soft spot for the Kenz. You were shaking just to make a move on me.. You wouldn't go any further without my say so and you know it so stop trying to be a badass" Kenzi said with an evil smile.

"Well damn Kenz.. Way to call me out. So I'm scared to make a move on you. I get nervous. I'm so confused on my feelings right now. I don't know what's causing them or what to do. I don't know what to do right now..I've never felt like this before. My hands are shaking and I just.. Hell I don't know where to put my hands when I'm kissing you.. God I feel like I'm on my first date or some shit.. I don't know what to do next.." Alex said as she pulled back some and laid back on the couch as she took a deep breath. Kenzi looked at the blonde knowing exactly what she was going through.

Kenzi stood up and slowly straddled Alex's lap. Kenzi leaned down and grabbed Alex's hands and put them on her lower back as the human gently laid her hands around Alex's neck.

"Now I'm not an expert on this.. But I'm thinking this is what you do next.. Don't get all touchy feely though hot stuff.. We're testing the waters to see if there is actually something here.. We're keeping this PG.. Got it? Think you can do that pyro?" Kenzi said as she glared down at the blonde before letting a smile cross her lips.

"I think I can do that.." Alex said with a grin as she leaned up and softly kissed Kenzi's lips. Their soft, slow and gentle make continued for another two or three hours. Never turning in to anything heated and aggressive.. It just stayed slow, soft and deep.

—

Tamsin and Bo fell back on to the bed both panting. They laughed as they saw the hickies all over their necks.

"Why in the hell did we wait so long to bond?!" Bo said as she grinned and laid her head on Tamsin's chest.

"I don't know but THAT.. Was totally unbelievable.." Tamsin said as she laughed and kissed Bo on the head.

"Tamsin.." Bo said softly as she leaned her head up looking at the blonde who was beaming with a smile.

"Yeah?" the valkyrie softly replied.

"I love you.." Bo said as she leaned up and softly kissed Tamsin.

"I love you too Bo.." the blonde replied as she looked into those brown eyes. "I never saw this coming.. You.. Me.. This. I never understood why anyone would bond with a warrior.. why someone would give into love. When I first met you I tried so hard to hate you.. I didn't want to like you.. I wanted to run.. There was always something about you that pulled me in. I meant what I said that day in Taft's compound… I've never met anyone like you in any of my many lifetimes.. When Lauren took you.. I felt like my heart and soul were shattered. I felt helpless.. Trapped. I don't want to ever lose you Bo. I don't want to ever lose what we have. I'm not saying things will always be easy because I think we both realize by now our lives are the furthest thing from normal.. But I want us to be able to survive the bad times. When I was reborn and growing up here waiting for my memories to come back there was always one thing I felt.. Before my memories came back I always remembered how much I cared for you. It was like I was lost and had bits and pieces of my life missing but the one thing I knew was that here with you was home."

Bo sat there for a minute completely melting in the words from her girlfriend.

"Wow.. Looks like my warrior Valkyrie has completely found a soft spot.." Bo said with a giggle as Tamsin rolled her eyes. "I'm messing with you babe. Everything you just said.. It blows me away that you look at me and care about me so much. You fail to see how incredible you are.. It may have taken me awhile to see how I felt about you but now I that I've stopped running and accepted that I found the person I truly feel I could spend forever with.. I've never been happier.. I couldn't imagine my life without you. I think that's what triggered my heart to finally accept the bond.. Today when i saw Lauren cutting you.. beating you.. It was literally killing me.. I knew as I was chained there my life would be nothing without you i it.." Bo said as she squeezed Tamsin in a tight embrace.

"You have me Bo.. I'm your Valkyrie, you're protector.. I will love you unconditionally until my last breath.." the blonde murmured as she leaned down and kissed Bo. Bo couldn't form words right now. She just smiled and took a deep breath as she snuggled up closer to Tamsin. The two were asleep in minutes. Holding each other tight as their hearts beat in unison.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four: Getting Guidance From The Bonded

The light shined through Bo's bedroom window as she opened her eyes to see the gorgeous Valkyrie sleeping softly beside her. The rays of the sunlight beamed off of the golden hair. Bo sat there for a minute just looking at Tamsin in the sunlight.

_How did it take me all this time to realize how much she cared for me.. When we first met I thought she was the devil.. Always bitchy, angry, out to find every negative thing about me. The day she unlocked my cell to help me find Kenzi it was like my opinion of her changed.. She was still bitchy but it was like I couldn't give up on knowing what a good person she could be. After she let me feed off of her it was like I could see right through her hateful act. _

_She stayed to watch over me in Brazenwood and she kissed me. She could have killed me in Taft's compound and turned me in and spared her life and reaped the rewards but instead she fought along side me and killed herself trying to protect me._

_I keep thinking about when she was reborn.. How cute and innocent she was.. How she went from asking my why we were trying to save Kenzi to being the girl who called her moms.. I just can't believe I was so self consumed and ignored all of these signs. Seeing Massimo ready to kill her it was like my heart stopped out of fear and anger of anyone hurting her. Her wings.. They were beautiful but terrifying all at the same time.. I'll never forget putting my hands on her face and her telling me 'this is what love feels like'.. How did I not know.._

_How did I go so long letting someone do the things she has for me and not have noticed that there was something more here.. I feel so stupid.. I could have woken up to her like this for weeks now.._

Bo thought to herself as she leaned over and softly caressed her girlfriend's cheek.

"You know it's not polite to stare…" Tamsin said with her eyes still shut and a smirk on her face.

"How did you know I was staring?" Bo asked with a grin as she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's lips.

"I spent lifetimes in wars babe.. It's kinda like a Valkyrie sixth sense" Tamsin said as she opened her eyes and smiled at the Succubus

"So I guess surprising you is difficult then?" Bo said with a grin.

"It's near impossible succulette" Tamsin said pulling Bo in for a deep kiss.

"Hmm.. we'll see about that! I'm going to make it my personal goal to surprise the big bad warrior" Bo said smiling into the kiss.

"Yeah yeah you can certainly try" Tamsin said pulling Bo in tightly.

Bo's phone started to ring and she looked down and saw it was Trick.

"Hey gramps.. OH REALLY?! Well that's great news then! Okay… Alright well we will go downstairs and get Kenzi and Alex.. What? Oh they _did_ huh? Well we all grab them some clothes and make our way over to the Dal.. Alright.. Okay, we'll see you soon" Bo finished and hung up the phone and turned to Tamsin, "Trick said stella found the prophecy scroll and a few other things that'll explain more on our situation and she's going to be flying in tonight to meet with us but he wants us to come by so he and The Morrigan can show us some kinda training circuits to help with our powers. Apparently whatever Stella found is giving Trick the impression we need to train and advance some skills as soon as we can. So let's get up my beautiful blonde bombshell and throw on clothes" Bo said as she grinned and scooted out of bed.

"Ugh I hate these early morning wake ups and trips to the Dal. What the hell could we possibly have to train and work on.." Tamsin groaned as she slowly got up. "What did he say about Alex and Kenzi.. why the hell do we need to get them clothes? Did they get hammered and sleep on the bar?" the Valkyrie said with a chuckle.

"I have no clue. All he said was he found them asleep in the Dal lounge and to bring them clothes. Apparently we're gonna wanna see how they passed out" Bo said as she laughed.

"Oh great.. what did those two do now?" Tamsin said rolling her eyes and throwing a jacket on over her white shirt.

As Tamsin and Bo walked into the Dal they immediately saw Trick who grinned and put a finger up to his mouth signaling for the two to be quiet. He waved his arm and lead them into the lounge where the couch is and the three stopped there staring at Kenzi and Alex.

Alex was laying down on the couch fast asleep. Kenzi laid directly on top of the blonde with her head nuzzled into Alex's neck and her other hand laying on the other side of the Ember's neck. Alex had her arms wrapped tightly around Kenzi's waist. They were completely cuddled up sleeping soundly.

"Did someone shoot them in the ass again with a love arrow?" Tamsin whispered with a slight chuckle.

"Not that I remember. Although now that I think about it they were unusually quiet last night" Trick said as he tilted his head looking at the two.

"They look so adorable. Be nice you two. They both had a long day yesterday! They probably got drunk and cuddled up.

Kenzi slowly started to wake up. With her eyes still closed she nuzzled up closer to Alex and placed a soft gentle kiss on the blonde's neck. Alex took a deep breath and let out a soft moan. Without opening her eyes the blonde shifted her head down and kissed the top of Kenzi's head and squeezed her tightly. Kenzi used the hand she had softly laying on Alex's neck and pulled her down gently so that their noses were touching. They both slowly woke up and looked into each other's eyes, smiling.

"Well good morning.." Alex said with a smirk.

"Good morning yourself.." Kenzi replied with a sweet smile, never taking her hand away from the side of Alex's face. The two were completely lost in looking at one another they didn't even notice the other three standing in the door way.

"Looks like a _very _good morning if you ask me.." Tamsin said with a grin as she, Trick, and Bo all crossed their arms giving sly smiles. Kenzi and Alex immediately jumped up and broke apart as Kenzi fell of the couch with a thud. Causing the three onlookers to laugh hysterically.

"Hey GUYS! I… We.. Uhm.. I.. We got drunk and passed out!" Alex said as she turned bright red and frantically stood up. She grabbed Kenzi's hand and pulled her up.

"Yeah. Whooo man Trickster that was not the best idea to leave us alone with all the liquor we could drink.. Boy I tell ya we were BLACK OUT DRUNK.." Kenzi quickly said as she looked over at Alex who frowned and looked at the ground.

"Uhm.. Yeah.. SO what the hell is going on.. Please tell me you brought food, coffee, clothes and a tooth brush!" Alex said as she yanked away from Kenzi and walked over to her sister.

Trick, Tamsin and Bo were still smiling and shaking their heads.

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "yes fools we brought you supplies.. Come on Alex I'll take you downstairs and you can change and make yourself look alive before we talk to Trick.." she finished as she threw her arm around her sister and the two headed downstairs.

"Come on Kenz, I have some grade A goth get up in my back and your toothbrush.. I think we should have a little chat _bestie_" Bo said with a smirk as Kenzi rolled her eyes and shuffled over to Bo.

"I'm going to go get you guys some coffee and food, get dressed and whenever you're ready we can all sit down and talk over breakfast with Evony" Trick said as he heard Kenzi groan.

Kenzi grabbed the bag from Bo and changed quickly as she walked to the bathroom and pulled out the toothbrush and started to brush her teeth.

Bo walked into the bathroom right behind her. "Don't think you're getting off the hook that easily missy"

Kenzi rolled her eyes, "what? Nothing happened.. Told ya succu-slut.. Black out drunk" Kenzi said with the toothbrush hanging from her mouth.

"Oh don't give me that crap.. I saw the two of you all cuddled there AND I saw Alex's face when you said you were black out drunk she looked almost.. Well.." Bo said as she leaned against the wall.

"She looked what?" Kenzi said as she took a deep breath and spit out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth.

"She looked kinda sad.. Like a kid who just found out her first crush is dating the cheerleader or something.. Kenz what happened.. You can talk to me.. Hell you make me tell you all my dirty little secrets so spill bestie" Bo said as she walked over and grabbed Kenzi's hand.

"I don't know Bo Bo it's like my mind and my heart are so confused and in some battle royal? I don't know if it's side effects of being a guardian or whatever for you and Tammers bond or if this is just the stress of our little prophecy end of the world dilemma but.. I just.." Kenzi said as she threw her hands over her face.

"What do you mean.. Calm down and just take a breath Kenz.. It's okay. Start from the beginning and tell me what happened last night.. I was going to ask you about you kissing Alex in the lab but I mean Tamsin and I just assumed that was from the bond.." Bo said as she grabbed Kenzi's hands and brought them back down.

"Well I told Alex I wanted to have a drunk heart to heart with her so we started doing shots and both felt tipsy I guess and then Trick went downstairs and left us alone so we walked into the lounge and sat on the couch and started talking. Which the lounge was probs not the best idea considering it set the romantic scene to some Nicholas Sparks movie.." Kenzi said as she rolled her eyes, "Well I was gonna ask her about her feelings and effects from the bond and about what was going on with her but I couldn't find the words. Which you know me. I always have something to say but this time I couldn't. I mean.."

"So you were drunk-ish and you two went and sat on the couch in the lounge by the fire and you couldn't form a sentence?" Bo asked with a smirk.

"Pretty much so Alex said she'd kick off our heart to heart and she just came right out and asked why I kissed her in the lab.. Needless to say I started to freak out and panic a bit. I started doing my famous Kenzi rambling and she noticed and tried to calm me down. I told her I didn't know _what the hell_ was happening.. That I saw her like dying on the floor and don't know WHAT came over me I just had to kiss her. She laughed and we started talking about the sudden random connection with us and we were laughing because we assumed it was just the effects from the bond since Trickster said that it'll mess with our heads in the beginning until it's official because we're like the Valkubus bond SWAT team and shit. Then I pointed out that the only times we had kissed was when we were under some fat baby in a diapers spell and when she was dying so it was probably just hormones and outside influences but we didn't know how to figure out the difference soooooo.." Kenzi said as she felt herself turning red.

"Sooo.. What happened next?" Bo said with a grin.

"Well she saw me freaking out that I had told her I just felt the NEED to kiss her so she made some snarky laugh but I think she actually felt BAD I was nervous so she told me that she liked my kiss in the lab. I honestly think this was the first time I had ever seen her nervous.. Her hands were shaking and for the first time she wasn't being bitchy and sarcastic.. She was kinda freaking out which was new and surprisingly cute so it calmed me down a lot.. Has that ever happened with Tamsin?" Kenzi asked as she looked up at Bo.

"Oh Kenz.. I know the adorable freak out from Tamsin all too well.. It's like _both_ of them have had such a horrible past and been through hell they don't trust anyone at all, they're cold, bitchy, sarcastic and hateful but someone weasels their way into their life that passes the brick walls and electric fences they put up around their hearts and they start to become vulnerable.. I swear with Tamsin I could be petrified and nervous beyond belief then I'd look at Tamsin and see her scared and nervous and it is just the most adorable thing I've ever seen and I start to calm down.. Typically it leads to me poking fun" Bo said with a giggle as her mind drifted to her Valkyrie.

"Oh my GOSH I KNOW RIGHT! Like I saw Alex go from bitchy and sarcastic to adorable and scared and I practically melted into her little pyro arms.. I made a joke about her being nervous and she rolled her eyes. I asked how we could tell the difference between spells and the bond stuff and she suggested we kissed but it wasn't like her normal, usual, slutty and sultry kinda pick up or being an ass.. Like she was actually being sweet. I mean thinking about it the only kinda memories I have of Alex and I.. Well needless to say I wasn't exactly lady like and she was more of the aggressive kinda wild one. I was kinda like her love sick human prostitute when we were under cupid's spell" Kenzi said with a laugh as Bo giggled and nodded. "But like she was ACTUALLY sweet and sincere.."

"I know the feeling. Tamsin had always been kinda well.. I don't know unemotional with me for a long time until we kissed in Brazenwood and then during the Yule loop when she first kissed me it was like I wasn't getting the hateful and aggressive side of her.. She was actually soft, sweet, kinda romantic like it's shocking. With those two you assume it's all meaningless sex and romping in the sheets and then.. Everything changes when they finally let their guards down. SO how did you two decide to figure this drunken scenario out?" Bo asked as she leaned back and crossed her arms..

"Alex suggested we kiss again, but without the spell making us into sex crazed sluts or you two horn dogs around to influence our emotions, she said if we felt something then it was a sign maybe it wasn't all outside influences.. She was being just so.. I don't know.. It reminded me of how sweet and caring Tam Tam is with you.. So I told her yeah and asked her how we go about this and she said that we should do something different rather than jumping each other's bones and just have a short sweet kiss.. I was OBVIOUSLY kind of stunned considering I'm not all Team BO BO lesbian life style so I sat back. It was like Alex knew I was scared.. She told me not to smack her and I made some wise crack about only smacking her if she treated me like a hoe or if she sucked at kissing and I told her it's not like the kiss was going to mean anything and there was no one around to drool over our sexiness and Alex kinda laughed for a minute then her expression just changed from joking and bitchy to.. well…" Kenzi said as she scrunched her brow.

"It changed to something caring. Something sweet.. Her eyes softened.. Her smile went from snarky to genuine.. Her face turned red and she looked like she actually cared if she hurt you?" Bo asked as she smiled, Kenzi looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Tamsin gets like that.. Well.. She obviously is a little bit more open with me now considering everything but the day in the woods when we were looking for you and I got a glimpse that she actually had a heart it was like she no longer was a threat.. but that she had feelings.."

"I love that I can talk to you about this Bo Bo.. It's like you know what I'm going through.. Damn those two are more alike than I ever thought. It's like I totally saw the sweet and innocent side of Lil T and fell in love with her, then we see Alex who's all types of Tamsin and a mix of badass and the old Tammers.. Don't get me wrong I love that we have the snarky ass hat Tammers mixed with a soft and sweet side of her now but Alex is just a whirlwind of confusion.." Kenzi said as she shook her head.

"Trust me Kenz.. the four of us are in a crazy situation.. it's alright for all of us to be kinda off right now. So what happened next?" Bo asked her.

"Well Alex smiled, and slowly reached up with her hand and caressed my cheek which I don't know why but I turned into some cuddly love sick fool and rubbed my face against her hand. I felt Alex slowly and gently pulling me closer to her.. She then met me half way.. I just closed my eyes and then after a second I felt her lips lightly touch mine.. It wasn't like other kisses she and I had.. It was like she was doing everything in her power to be sweet and soft. We literally sat there like slowly making out for like two minutes or something.. There was no tonuge, she didn't lunge forward and take my sexy little human body like I figured she would. It wasn't about having a hot sexy drunken kiss.. It was weird and new. So when Alex slowly pulled back an inch or two and we sat there for a minute. I couldn't even think of something smart ass to say like I originally planned.. I just asked if she felt anything.. I practically held my breath waiting for her to say something and she asked if I would smack her if she kissed me again.. I wanted to give a bitchy answer but I couldn't.. I just told her no I definitely wouldn't and I couldn't help but pull her back in.. We sat there for HOURS Bo Bo just kissing slowly.. It wasn't heated and skanky like the cupid love session.. It was just a slow, tender make out.. Alex kept her hands up by my cheek and I kept mine around her neck.." Kenzi said as she turned red and smiled.

"So the simple kiss and tell to decide your feelings turned into a slow and romantic like teenage make out?" Bo said as she smirked and raised an eyebrow. "A make out for HOURS?" Bo added as she nudged the human.

"Yeah.. I was just as shocked as you.. I half expected it to be a drunk kiss that we laughed about or she'd kiss me and I would feel like I did when we were under the spell when it was just about sex and body heat and shit.. But it wasn't. After like three hours of making out and sitting there like barely touching I pulled back and we rested our foreheads together.." Kenzi said as she saw Bo make an 'awe' face "yeah yeah we're cute like that.. and we started to laugh and junk and she pointed out the obvious fact we had been kissing like that for hours and I asked her if she had somewhere better to be , I was expecting some bitchy comment like 'eh well Vex is busy robbing a leather sex shop' but instead she said no.. that she had just spent hours having a teenage make out with me.. that she had nowhere else to be. I asked her if she was tired and she said no and asked me the same thing and I said no.. I really wanted to kiss her more but let's face it Bo Bo my current shit storm in my life has me all confused so I didn't want to make the move.. BUT OMG Bo it was so hard because she was such a good kisser. By this point I had all drained all the liquor from my system so I wasn't drunk and we all know the fae rebound rate so she was sober too.. Ugh Bo I couldn't help but look at her lips.. Which she totally caught me doing.. Alex STILL seemed nervous about everything so obviously she's still lost and confused as me so Alex was like five types of cute and asked if I would smack her if she kissed me again and then she said she wouldn't treat me like a cheap hooker like she did with the cupid love fest and she'd keep her hands to her self and be respectable.. I couldn't help but laugh like this rare and super juiced EMBER was asking if I would smack her if she kissed me again. I never thought in a million years TAMSIN'S little FIRE FAE sister would be so.. just.. I don't know polite. She I told her if I wanted to smack her I wouldn't have just spent hours kissing her and she said she wanted to be safe than sorry since I'm a feisty Russian.. Like she didn't even make comments about me being human and was her usual jack ass self. But in classic Tamsin-Alex fashion she then made a comment and told me it would bite her in the ass and make her hate me but she told me she actually like kissing me and being so slow and passionate about it and that she usually got bored with lovey dovey shit like this.."

"Does that shock you?" Bo said as they both laughed "I mean let's be real.. Tamsin and Alex's track record screams 'find them, fuck them, leave them' I mean even Tamsin made a comment about a girl needing ten minutes.. Those two don't do slow and respectful for anyone"

"I know right! Like I expected the hoe bag pyro to be trying to pull my clothes off and just scratch a damn itch but she didn't. I told her I liked the less bitchy side of her and I told her I never thought of her as the slow make out type and she said that there's a lot I don't know and she's actually respectful and that she wanted me to see the side of her that wasn't stripping me down to get off like she did with the arrow so she said it was easy to misjudge her and she seemed happy that I was surprised by a lot with her.. but that it didn't shock me she was being so sweet with me. I told her that she was an ass but I knew she had a soft spot for this human love machine and that she could try to be a badass but I saw her hands shaking and I knew she was nervous and that even if she was a human bon fire she wouldn't go any further than I was comfortable with and that she wouldn't make moves on me unless I gave her the green light, so she could drop the badass act.. which naturally made Alex all sassy and she pulled back and sat on the other side of the couch and she looked soooooo pitiful Bo Bo.. I half expected her to revert back to A-hole mode but she actually took a breath and told me that she was super confused and didn't know why she was feeling like this or what was happening and that she was shaking because she was nervous around me and she felt like a total nerd on a first date because she didn't know where to put her hands on me" Kenzi said with a blushing smile.

"WHAT?! She legit didn't know where to put her hands?" Bo said in shock

"YES! She told me she was practically terrified and had no idea what to even do next!" Kenzi said as she chuckled and Bo grinned.

"Looks like our little fire starter has a weak spot for you bestie" Bo said nudging Kenzi again.

"Yeah I know.. I was like mind blown.. then I looked at her and felt bad because I know what she's going through. I mean yeah I've seen your lesbian escapades first hand and I was shot with an arrow that turned me gay for a day and had me hopping in the sack with Tammer's baby fae sister but I mean I know what Alex is feeling. It's confusing and new to us.. Like I know it's hard. SO I grew a pair and finally stood up and walked over to her and straddled Alex's lap while she was sitting on the couch and I grabbed her hands and put them higher up on my hips and I draped my arms around her neck and I told her I wasn't an expert on this but that if I had to guess.. this is what we do next and I told her not to get all touch and feely trying to cop a feel and that we were both confused but if we were going to test the waters to see what the hell is going on we were gonna take it SUPER slow and keep things at a respectable PG rating and Alex smiled and leaned up and kissed me again.. Not once did she move her hands all over my body or like shove her tongue down my throat. Bo we sat there until like two hours ago just kissing. I stayed sitting on her lap just kissing her.. She was so sweet and soft and gentle with me.. I've never had someone act like that.. After a few hours of making out I leaned back and smiled at her and she grinned and asked if cuddling would be too much.. So she laid back and slowly pulled me down on top of her and wrapped her arms around me and I laid there with my head on her chest. I could hear her heart racing.. Like Bo it was just so cute.. BUT I'm so freaking lost right now.. Hale and I have been dancing around our feelings for years and now he and I are finally dating. I still don't know if it's just Alex and I feeling you and Tam Tam's love connection through some weird fae shit or what this is.. UGH!" Kenzi sighed as she threw her hands over her face. Bo smiled and pulled Kenzi's hands down.

"Well bestie.. if it helps any.. Tamsin and I were NOT being all sweet and romantic like that last night.. And if Alex is feeling the love bond like you and if Alex's is feeling it more since she's the Valkyrie's sister I don't think she would have been so gentle and soft with you when Tamsin and I were.. Well.. Not engaging in soft, sweet romantic sex.." Bo said with a blush.

"Wait really? Cause I was totally gonna blame that.." Kenzi said as she looked up raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, sorry hot stuff.. Tamsin and I did have amazing sex practically ALL night but it definitely wasn't slow and cute sex.." Bo said with a smile.

"Holy shit.. So.. Alex and I.. Wow.." Kenzi said as she looked down.

"I mean the emotions you two are feelings _could_ be from Tamsin and my bond forming and growing stronger.. But it sounds like you two kept things slow and cute for another reason.. I think you two should talk about it.." Bo said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah we will.. I'm just so confused Bo Bo.." Kenzi said as the Succubus pulled her in for a hug. "SO HOLD UP! You and Tammers got rough in the sheets? Usually I wouldn't want the details about your sex adventure with my baby Valkyrie but uhm hello what?!"

"Let's just say the bond definitely HEIGHTENS all the feelings in our sex life.." Bo said with a blush and wink.

"Ohhhhh EMMMM GEEE! Details skunk!" Kenzi said as she smacked Bo's arm.

Downstairs Tamsin and Alex were getting dressed. Alex had brushed her teeth and was throwing on her clothes.

"Alright little shit.. spill.. I'm old, not blind and stupid.. I saw your face up there when Kenzi said she was black out drunk. You looked like you did when you set my horse's mane on fire.." Tamsin said with a chuckle as Alex flopped down on the couch.

"Uhm T I love you and shit but you _sure _you wanna hear this.. I mean Kenzi's like your mom or whatever.." Alex said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me the gory sex details punk ass and I'll be fine" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes and turned to her sister. "I mean you made out with my girlfriend yesterday, so there's only so much details I can handle about my sister getting around with my little dysfunctional family"

Alex and Tamsin both chuckled.

"We didn't have sex perv" Alex said as she rolled her eyes and smacked Tamsin "and you pretty much forced me to kiss your little Succubus so don't try that shit"

Tamsin grinned and Alex smiled back, but Alex's face slowly dropped and she looked at the ground. "What's wrong A.." Tamsin asked as she put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I don't know Tams.. It's like I assumed that Kenzi and I went all girls gone wild because of Cupid's arrow.. and then I figured that she kissed me in the lab because I was like dying on the floor and her emotions were jacked up from Bo bonding with you and her finally feeling the effects that I was dealing with in this fae-ed up connection with you two and being your protectors of the bond until it's formed but last night after you and Bo left for your wild bonded sex, which I totally need to hear about late slut face, but you two left and Kenzi said she wanted to get drunk and have a heart to heart and you KNOW me.. If I'm gonna have to sit there and have sappy talks I need liquor" Alex said with a laugh.

"Welcome to the Sunshine Gang sis.. They just _love_ to make you open up and talk about your emotions. It's so annoying and totally overrated" Tamsin said with a grin.

"Yeah I'm learning it's a bad habit from them.. But I figured I had a shit ass day so why not get fucked up and talk to Kenzi.. So we did shot after shot and then Trick left us to go to bed but told us to behave and no pool table sex which at first pissed me off but Kenzi made some joke about everyone thinking we were addicted to lesbian sex now or whatever so I tried to go with it saying that everyone was dumb and needed to realize we only hooked up from a spell and shit.. Well Kenzi and I were both drunk so she said we should go talk or whatever and we walked into the lounge and sat on the couch and it was so cheesy because there was a fire and Kenzi was squirming around like a two year old who had to pee.." Alex said rolling her eyes.

"Which means she wanted to ask you about the kiss in the lab.." Tamsin added as she laughed when Alex looked over at her confused, "Dude.. she's my momz.. I know her"

Alex laughed and was like "yeah so I figured since she was obviously too freaked to ask I would so come out and say it.. Which Kenzi's reaction was priceless might I add. You would have thought I asked her to marry me. She freaked and got all nervous. She told me she didn't know why she did it just just felt like she had to, which I told her it was probs the bond with you and your succu-lover and that we should just talk about the kisses because we were drunk and if we were going to be dealing with you two and this apocalypse or whatever we might as well deal with it up front but I looked over and saw how embarrassed she was that she just up and had the need to kiss me I felt like I was under some damn spell and HAD to be nice.."

"Oh yeah. Those two will do that two you.." Tamsin said as she shook her head.

"It's so damn frustrating.." Alex said as she smirked and leaned back.

"Tell me about it. It only gets worse trust me. It's like they have this crazy hold over you and you can't be a bitch." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"I know right! So I felt bad for her and told her that I liked her kissing me and that I felt myself slipping away and giving up until she kissed me. Totally mushy, I know. But she was like instantly perked back up and shit so I HAD to tell her not to let it go to her head. She asked me if I thought it was your bond with Bo because she wasn't about to turn all lesbo and I told her it could be and I told her I wasn't looking for a lady lover and reminded her that she had the Siren and I had Vex and shit and then the little goth asked how we could figure out the difference. I don't know if it was the liquor or that human witch craft bullshit but I spat out that we have kissed twice, once with a spell over us and then me dying right when Bo bonded to you so it was outside situations that effected those two times but that if we kissed without all that other shit around maybe it would give us an idea of what the fuck is happening.. I freaked that I just blurted that out. It's like I have no clue how to filter shit with her and Bo!" Alex said as she threw her hands up in frustration.

Tamsin couldn't help but laugh, "Oh don't worry little sis.. you'll get use to that.. they have that effect on people"

Alex groaned and rolled her eyes "Well Kenzi said I was on to something and we should try this and she asked me how we should do this like how we should kiss and see. I don't know what I was thinking, when she agreed to a third kiss it was like my brain turned off or something. I told the alcoholic to put her drink down and we sat back and I turned into mush and stuttered like a fool and she asked if i was nervous so naturally I threatened to char her if she told anyone and she went all cute and grabbed my hand and told me she was nervous. T I swear I have never acted so.. Just.. Dumb. I was nervous like I literally turned to putty in her little human hands. I asked if the bitch was gonna smack me if I kissed her because I had heard like a million times that night how you taught her to throw her weight behind a punch and I wasn't trying to get another mark on this pretty face"

Alex motioned to her face as Tamsin just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Get on with the story fire vag!" the Valkyrie said as she playfully pushed the younger blodne.

"Well she said she would smack me if I treated her like a corner slut and started feeling all up on her body like I did when we were under the spell which naturally made me think back and freak about how I totally did treat her like a whore when we were hit with that arrow.. Then she said she'd smack me if I was a bad kisser, which obviously I knew she wasn't gonna smack me for THAT reason. But then she said it was just gonna be a quick kiss to see if there were any sparks and shit and that it's not like anyone was around to judge so I smiled and then like realized that I needed to be sweet about this.. I'm NEVER sweet with things like this. I get what I want and I'm VERY good at it.." Alex said as she scrunched her nose.

"Okay hum ew to that. Please tell me you weren't a slutty douche to my momz" Tamsin said looking over to her sister.

"No.. Believe it or not I was actually thinking of how to make this cute for her.." Alex said softly as she looked over at Tamsin who gave a sweet smile and nodded, "I slowly brought my right hand up to Kenzi's cheek and rubbed my thumb on her face… Kenzi actually leaned into my hand and kinda brushed her lips against my palm.. It was like as soon as she did that I broke down. Everything I have ever done in the past when it comes to being physical with others was totally gone. I gently pulled Kenzi in closer to me and I slowly leaned forward. When we got like an inch apart I felt myself freaking and wanting to run out of the room with a bottle of liquor but instead I gulped and looked at her.. She softly closed her eyes and I leaned in. My lips touched hers and I was done. I slowly started to kiss her and she kissed me back. It wasn't like the other kisses T.. They were slow and soft and tender. I've never felt something so.. weak and tender and amazing. We stopped kissing and I pulled back slowly but damn T it was like I could still feel her lips on mine. She asked if I felt anything and honestly I didn't know what the hell I was feeling but I just wanted to kiss her again and never stop. So I spat out the first thing that came to my mind and asked if she would smack me if I kissed her again and she said no smiled and then SHE slowly pulled ME in.." Alex said as she raised her eyebrows and smirked.

"So you asked if she was going to smack you and then she made the moves on you huh hot stuff.. wow.. My sister.. such the smooth talker" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes and grinned. "Dude you've got it bed for the human pet"

Alex groaned "Ugh I know! We literally made out for hours. No tongue, no hands running all over like our bodies were barely touching. Hell after the first kiss I usually woulda let my tongue do the talking from there and had her stripped down and screaming my name in ten minutes.." Alex said as she looked to her sister and Tamsin gave her 'the sister disapproves' look "BUT I didn't.. it was like I was paralyzed. T I didn't WANT to do that to Kenzi.. I just wanted to be sweet and I don't know.. affectionate? We stopped kissing. It felt like minutes but I looked at the clock and it had been hours.. Like three hours of sitting there just gently kissing one another. We literally had like a childish teen innocent make out session.. I didn't even do that for my first damn make out session. I like things heated and hot but with her.. it's like I wanted to be as gentle as I could.. Like I was scared to break her T.."

"It's called feelings Alex.. If anyone knows how much of a shock it is to realize your not heartless it's me.." Tamsin said as she put her hand on her sisters shoulder.

"Yeah.. she asked me if I was tired and I said no then asked her because I took that as her way of saying she was done and realized she didn't feel anything but then I saw her look down at my lips and she took a deep breath. So I asked her AGAIN.. yes again.. if she'd smack me if I kissed her again. She called me a jack ass and said she would have smacked me hours ago if she didn't want to kiss me"

"That's my momz" Tamsin said with a proud smirk

"Yeah yeah" Alex said rolling her eyes smiling "Well your MOMZ made me all sensitive and crap and I told her I was gonna hate her and I knew she'd use it against me but.. I told her that I was loving the teenage make out and that I usually don't move this slow with people and I get bored so she should be proud and naturally she was an ass and said it was because she was an amazing kisser and then she said she liked the less bitchy side of me and never pegged me as the slow kissing type so I told her there was a lot she didn't know about me and that I actually have a heart and could be respectful and that I wanted this shit different than me wanting to just have sex sex sex with her but that after my performance during cupid's cray spell I could see how she misjudged me and then she told me she was shocked by a lot with me but not that I was kind and gentle with her. She said she could tell I had a soft spot for her and totally called me out on shaking and being nervous and then told me she knew I wouldn't touch her or go any further without her say so and that I should just stop trying to be a bad ass.. which then caused me to.."

"Freak out and turn into a bit of a defensive ass?" Tamsin said raising an eyebrow. Alex looked at her confused like wanting to know how here sister knew what happened.. "You're just like me Alex. As much as we try to play it off like we're different, at the end of the day I raised ya kid so I know what you're going through because the same damn thing happened to me when I started things with Bo. You try to be a bitch and hateful but they have this way of breaking down everything you fight against. It's a shit storm. You shut down, probably pulled away and sat on the other end of the couch, rolled your eyes then word vomit came flying out and you told her that you were nervous, never felt like this, that you didn't know what to do, where to put your hands or what to do next and that you felt stupid because you're a slut and never worry about anything because you're always the one making the next move and leading things to the sack.."

Alex looked at Tamsin stunned, "Okay weird.. You sure you weren't being a perv and watching through the window.."

Tamsin laughed "No ass hat.. I just know you because I literally was right there where you are"

Alex smiled and let out a laugh and leaned back against the couch, "Well anyway THAT is exactly what happened. I was sitting there like flipping my shit and then Kenzi got up, straddled me and took my hands and put them on her tiny ass waist and threw her arms around my neck and told me that if we were going to figure out what is going on between us and whatever we needed to move slow and no touching all over her that she wanted to keep it PG or whatever.. So I leaned up and kissed her again. T we must have sat like that kissing for hours. Like not a single moment got all slutty and heated. It was actually.. I don't know.. Nice.. After like more hours of kissing slowly and all that crap we pulled back and I asked her if cuddling would be alright and I laid down and gently pulled her on top of me and she cuddled up into my neck and we were passed out in like minutes. I slept like a rock until you three came in. Like I don't know T.. I sobered up like real quick after the first kiss then this morning Kenzi tells everyone she was black out drunk.. I didn't think she was that drunk at all but now… I don't know I feel guilty I guess.. Like I took advantage of her or some shit.. I guess I just feel.."

"Hurt?" Tamsin said as she threw her arm around her sister.

"Yeah.. hurt and confused.. I still don't know what to do about Vex or if this is some crazy run off emotions from you and Bo.. I'm just confused and I want to talk to Kenzi about it but after her shit this morning saying she was black out it's like I have shut back down.. I put myself out there last night T.. i literally showed her a side of me that no one else has seen and then we wake up and she acts like she was plastered.. I don't know. I'm just so mind fucked.." Alex said throwing her body back against the couch.

"Alex she's probably just as confused as you are and freaking out.. Give her time" Tamsin said as she tried to calm her sister down.

"Being confused and freaked doesn't mean she can just up and blame it on the alcohol and act like I didn't have feelings. I mean you guys scared both of us but at least I was trying to figure out a way to word it ya know? She just shot me down. It's embarrassing to open up to someone and get shut down T.. THIS is why I don't do it.." Alex said as she stood up and threw on her hoodie.

"Alex.. I know what it feels like. I had to sit back and watch Bo fall for two other people and watch them struggle to steal her from one another. I kissed Bo in Brazenwood.. Like full out ran up and gave her the softest sweetest kiss imaginable then watched her run back frantically to her human doctor desperate to see her.. I had to watch her fight with her whole heart to rescue Dyson. I literally had to erase my feelings for her and ignore the tugging at my heart to be with her. I had to ignore the bond for so long and watch Bo love others.. It hurts.. It tears you apart and breaks you down where you beat yourself up ashamed you let your hardass image down for someone just for them to take like five steps back. It sucks.." Tamsin said as she stood up and walked over to her sister.

"How..How do you get past the feeling of rejection.." Alex said as she looked at the Valkyrie.

"You surpress it.. You take a breath.. Don't forget or throw out your feelings.. But just relax and let things play out the way they're suppose to. Savor the moments you get with them and then take time to be happy with what you did get. This is something that takes awhile. Give Kenzi some time to sort her shit out and you do the same. Whatever is happening between you two isn't gonna end or be figured out in a day. Distract yourself. Trick said Stella got info on the scroll and Evony's coming over so they can help train us to zone in on our powers and use them together rather than on each other.. Focus on that and sort out your own shit with Vex and feelings for Kenzi. Don't get mad because she freaked and denied what happened.. She's just as freaked out as you are.. She just hasn't been around for hundreds of years and dealt with the shit you have and learned how to handle everything. Plus.. Hello you have me, your badass big sister, around to help you. It's gonna be alright pyro."

Alex pulled Tamsin in for a hug, which surprised Tamsin but she quickly reciprocated.

"Thanks T.." Alex said as she pulled back "So how was your first night with the Succubus after the next step in the big bad bonding?"

Tamsin blushed and quickly looked away, "Let's just say that was a night of firsts and literally THE BEST sex of my life. The legend of the bond totally doesn't fill you in that the whole connection and linking your heart and soul with someone does THAT or heightens your emotions and feelings in THAT way but damn if it wasn't freaking amazing!"

"HA! I totally figured! Dude that bond shit seems beast! I mean maybe if more people knew you'd get crazy intense orgasms from bonded sex they'd do it!" Alex said as she laughed.

"Oh my God I know right! Like Alex that was.. Wow! It was like sex with her has ALWAYS been amazing but that.. Last night.. WOW! We literally felt connected on a whole new level.. The sensations were increased by like a freaking million" Tamsin said as she smiled and laughed.

"Oh I bet ya'll connected on many levels.. in many positions.. ALL night!" Alex said laughing.

"That we did little shit, that we did. Let's go upstairs and get this shit show training session started. Stella will be here later tonight with the scroll" Tamsin said as she threw her arm around the younger blonde.

Tamsin and Alex came upstairs laughing as Bo and Kenzi sat at the bar talking to Trick.

"Alright Blood King. What's first?" Alex asked as she walked over and hugged Bo. "I heard _you_ enjoyed some bonded perks" the Ember whispered to Bo. Bo turned red and laughed and playfully shoved her off.

"Well first we teach you four morons how to not die.." Evony said as she walked in and crossed her arms, "This is gonna take awhile. I hope you idiots have cleared your schedule for the next month or so"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five: Training Day - Fae Style

"Alex can I have a little chat with you outside.." Evony asked as she looked at the blonde. Everyone in the room started to glance around as they felt the tension in the room grow high.

"Evony.." Tamsin growled as she stepped forward glaring at the leader of the dark fae.

"Oh relax Tamsin, I just want to apologize and talk to our dearest Ember and mend bridges or whatever you people call it! If she is gonna be here and you four are destined to essentially save the fae then that means the Blood King and I have to work _with _you and until Alex stops giving me that look like she's burning my body to ash over and over we can't help you and trust me darlings, you four are going to need ALL the help you can get for this hell hole approaching" Evony said with a hint of sincerity in her voice.

"Whatever you have to say to me Evony you can say in front of them. These people.. Trick, Kenzi, Bo, Tamsin hell even Dyson's smelly ass who isn't here.. THEY are my family so if you've got to get some shit off your chest just do it.." Alex hissed as she stepped closer to Evony. Bo and Tamsin stepped right behind the blonde, undecided on if they were doing so to hold her back from killing the dark fae leader or if they were doing it to assist her in revenge.

"Alright FINE! Alex.. I'm sorry. I didn't know what Lauren and her team were doing to you.. I knew they were conducting experiments. I had you thrown into the cell for the little stunt you pulled in Belize.. Although you saved the town there you exposed your powers and neither dark nor light would accept that so either I gave you a punishment or you accepted the ultimate punishment of the fae.." Evony said as she crossed her arms and stared at the blonde.

"Alex… what's she talking about.." Bo asked as she glanced over at Tamsin who was just as equally as lost in the uproar.

Alex took a deep breath and felt tears well up in her eyes. Tamsin grabbed her shoulders and turned the blonde around so she was facing her sister. Alex took a final look towards Evony who gave sympathetic eyes and nodded.. Alex's voice was shaky as she told everyone what happened, "I..W-When I was working in South America.. Down in Belize.. There was a fire overtaking the village.. i ordered the fire department to put out the fires on the east and west sides of the village put the flames were overtaking us.. I hesitated because I knew I couldn't expose my abilities so I told everyone to get back and take cover in their homes. I had learned to speak spanish in my years there as a fire chief. The village was small but there were people there who had literally taken the clothes off their backs to help me when I needed it. I kept myself distant from them to not make personal attachments but.. When the fire came rolling in there were no words.. People screaming and crying.. God it was hell on earth.. There was a young boy in the village who grabbed my hand, even after many of the towns people had rushed to their homes praying for a miracle this.. This small boy clung to my side gripping my hand like I was all he had left.. He was crying and screaming for me to help him.. So I turned to the fire as it came barreling through the north end of the town and immediately put my hand up.. I knew that even if the flames devoured the town alive I'd live.. All I had to do was shove the kid off of me and throw my body into flames and I'd walk out of there and on to the next town that needed a fire chief. It was simple.. Travel the world and keep forrest fires down to a minimal. All I had to do was not get attached.. Not care.. If I came up against a fire that was too out of control and consuming a town was to do my best to direct the station to contain it and hold it back while the town evacuated.. If people didn't listen it was their own damn fault. People die each and every day.. It's life but this.. this town.." Alex choked out as tears started streaming down her face. Alex turned and looked at Kenzi, Bo, Tamsin and Trick and shook her head like she was the biggest disappointment in the world.

Alex ripped herself free of Tamsin's hold and walked to the column in the middle of the room punching it with her tightly clenched fists as everyone watched in concern.

Evony walked slowly to the Ember and grabbed the blonde by the shoulder..

"Alex.. I know I'm the bitch in this situation and you hate me, with good reason.. But they have to know what happened so they can understand and so YOU can understand why I had to throw you in the cells. You told me to get everything out in the open and you wanted to know why I threw you into prison.. Tell them and I promise to answer the questions burdening your heart.." Evony said as she looked towards Trick who nodded in approval.

Alex quickly turned around with tears streaming down her face uncontrollably.

"I wasn't supposed to fucking care!" Alex screamed through her crying, "But this child.. this small innocent boy was holding to me like I was the only thing he had left in the world.. I turned around and saw the people who fed me.. The people who FUCKING CLOTHED ME.. Standing there sobbing and praying like their death was all on my shoulders.. So I put my hand up and absorbed the fire approaching. I turned and stopped the other breaks of flames from the other directions.. I stood there alone with my hands streched out and stopped the flames.. God those people.. They ran hugging me like I was some miracle from God.. They knew I wasn't human but they.. They accepted me.. Saying I was a gift.. I couldn't handle it. I'm no gift to ANYONE. I'm dark.. and dammit I'm usually so proud to be evil but this.. I couldn't do it. I couldn't watch those people burn alive so I exposed myself and my powers.. I quickly left and found the nearest river and walked into the water and just screamed…" Alex said as she started to sob.

Evony took a minute before looking back at the group. "I got a call about a miracle fire woman who saved a village from flames. I knew it was Alex. So I called my people to come get her and bring her to me. They found her in the water screaming, yelling and crying.. She had her body covered in flames and the water in the stream was boiling.. They shot her with a tranquilizer and I had her brought to me. She broke the greatest fae law.. She exposed her abilities to hundreds.. I had to lock her away.. Alex. I HAD to do something.." Evony said as she lifted the blonde's sobbing face to meet her gaze. "You think I wanted this.. You KNOW the history we have.. Hell Tamsin, you know that I adore you're snarky ass.. As much as I hate your do good hearts.. I had to do something or they would have.."

"They would have killed her" Tamsin said as she sighted and felt tears welling in her eyes as she walked over to Evony. Tamsin put one hand on Alex's shoulder and the other on Evony's. Tamsin knew that although she disposed the Morrigan, for Evony to lock up Alex was a generous punishment for her exposure.

"Alex.. I thought Lauren was doing experiments for powerful fae, that she was taking samples to create a way to advance fae abilities. All the research she turned in to me was legitimate. I didn't know what she was doing until I came to the Dal the first day and heard your anger.. Your pain. I may be a bitch Alex and ALL of you may hate me but I would have never let torture like that continue against my own people.." Evony said as she looked at Tamsin.

Alex looked at Tamsin with tears in her eyes, "Tamsin I.." Alex choked out through her tears. She was cut off my Tamsin leaning in gripping her in a tight hug.

When Tamsin pulled away Bo quickly walked over and grabbed the younger blonde and brought her in for a tight hug as Alex sobbed into her shoulder. "Bo I.. I couldn't let them die.." Bo squeezed her tightly.

"I said this to Tamsin and I'll say it to you Alex. You ARE good.. You did what was right.." Bo said as she hugged the blonde and looked at the Morrigan. Evony nodded to Bo and Bo gave a faint smile in return.

The hug between the two broke and Alex looked at Evony with tear-filled eyes.

"So you didn't know.. You didn't know what they were doing to me at the prison.." Alex said as she stepped closer to Evony.

"Alex.. With our history do you really think I would let that happen to you.. As much as I hate your pyro ass.. Do you really think I would knowingly let that happen.." Evony said as she looked into the blonde's eyes.

"Thank you…" Alex finally murmured after a long pause of looking at the Morrigan. Evony nodded towards her and Alex stepped closer as the dark fae leader pulled her in to a hug.

"I'm sorry Alex.." Evony said as tears came down her cheek.

After a long embrace the two parted.

"Ugh you sappy bitches wear off on people fast" Evony said as she rolled her eyes and the others laughed, "If we have all had our fill of sappy moments it's time the Blood King and I showed you how to use your powers"

The four women headed out to the back lot of the Dal with Trick and Evony leading them.

"Alex you and Bo come with me.." Evony said as she walked to one side.

"Kenzi, you and Tamsin will be working with me for now.." Trick said as he smiled.

"I'm not fae Trickster so what the hell am I supposed to do?" Kenzi asked as she rolled her eyes.

"You may not be fae Kenzi.. But that doesn't change the fact that your involvement was foreseen. There are ways for you to fight against fae powers.. You just have to learn them.. You don't have to be fae to compete with them.. Which is why I've asked Dyson to work with you on becoming a shadow theif.. But don't get excited yet. He'll work with you on that later. For now you need to learn how to avoid mental attacks from people, which is why you're with Tamsin right now. Tamsin, you have the power of intimidation and doubt. If Tamsin casts that you on Kenzi, there are ways you can avoid her breaking into your mind" Trick said as he grabbed Kenzi and moved her to the middle of the lot where she was facing Tamsin.

"Trick I can't.." Tamsin started to say as she looked at her momz "Trick I can't do that to Kenzi.."

"Ah which is exactly why you're pared with her Tamisn.. You're obstacle is control and being able to cast doubt on people you're emotionally connected to but also people that are important to Bo's life. Your bond with Bo will cause a ripple effect in you Tamsin.. there are people like Kenzi, Lauren, even Bo's father that will mean something to Bo that you will struggle to cast your powers on and that will hinder you.. This is you learning to control emotional connections." Trick said as he smacked Tamsin's shoulder.

"Soooo Lil' T is gonna straight up gonna go all Valkyrie on me and I'm supposed to like throw up the duces and say bye?" Kenzi said with an eyebrow raised. Trick giggled before he answered.

"Essentially yes but you also need to learn how to shield yourself mentally for attacks. It's going to be hard at first but you need to look Tamsin in the eye and you need to embrace your mind. Create a wall Kenzi, a wall that cannot be easily penetrated. You need to be able to stare her down and block a mental attack. Whatever is going to happen in the future you need to be able to defend yourself mentally from things." Trick said "Alright.. Tamsin cast a small amount of doubt into Kenzi.. Kenzi I want you to look into Tamsin's eyes and think of how badly you don't want her abilities to effect you mentally. Make that wall. Block her and focus on keeping her powers out side of your mind"

Tamsin took a deep breath as she looked at Kenzi.. "Sorry momz.." she said with a slight smile.

"Bring it Lil' T.. I gotta learn to stop this shit anyway.." Kenzi said with a smirk as she starred the Valkyrie down.

"Alright you two. Trick and I figured it was better to pair you two together because Bo.. As gross as it is with Tamsin, you can heal rapidly so if Alex catches you on fire you have a better survival rate than the human or the Valkyrie.." Evony said as she grinned at the other two.

"Wait what the hell are we doing?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Evony I know we went all soft for a hot sec but why the hell do I need to be paired with Bo because she can heal.." Alex asked as she starred the Morrigan down.

"It's quite simple dear. Alex we are working on your ability to control who you burn and Bo.. Well you need to learn to trust the abilities of others minus Tamsin. You and Tamsin are bonded but you have the cliche hero mind set of your way or the high way. You recently learned to depend on Tamsin but that was more forced because of your bond. You're overconfident and don't trust the abilities of others. If this little trick is going to work, Alex you have to be able to control who you burn and Bo, you need to be able to learn to count on others to have your back. So Alex's light that tight little sexy ass up and grab Bo.." Evony said with an evil grin.

Alex and Bo looked at one another with wide eyes.

"Evony are you insane! I'll kill her! It's TAMSIN'S girlfriend.. If I hurt her she'll kill me!" Alex yelled.

"Yeah and I am SO not a conceited bitch who doesn't count on others!" Bo said defensively.

"Right.. So if Alex you're so worried you'll kill her.. then DON'T.. And Bo if you trust like you say you do, then trust Alex not to kill you" Evony said with a grin "You two need to learn this if you want to have any chance of success in fighting the Wanderer or whatever the hell is coming our way so either try to do this or start making funeral arrangement for everyone you love!"

Alex took a deep breath and looked at Bo. The Succubus nodded and then grabbed Alex's hand and squeezed.

"I trust you Alex.." Bo said as she looked into the eyes of her girlfriend's little sister.

"You shouldn't.." Alex said as she looked back.

"Oh this is going to be good.." Evony said as she crossed her arms.

"Alright Kenzi.. Tamsin.. You know what to do?" Trick asks as he stepped back. Both of the girls nodded.

Kenzi frowned her brow and gave a bitchy smile as she starred at the Valkyrie. Tamsin smirked and stepped forward as she allowed her face to morph to her terrifying skeleton form.

"Good.. Focus Kenzi.. Try to fight back and get into Tamsin's head. Don't hold back. This is someone trying to invade your mind.." Trick said as he looked at the human, he quickly turned to Tamsin, "Tamsin fight.. Forget this is your 'momz' or Bo's best friend. You can't hold back NO MATTER the emotional connection someone has to Bo!"

Tasmin continued to step forward as her features darker. _You're a human.. Can you battle a Valkyrie.. i don't think so.._ Tamsin projected to Kenzi.

Kenzi winced as she focused her gaze on the blackened eyes. _Can you hurt your momz.. Tamsin could you hurt me.. I thought you cared about me.._ Kenzi thought as she kept her serious stare into the Valkyrie's eyes.

Tamsin winced as she rolled her shoulders and continued forward.. With every step her features darkened more. This was definitely the hardest training she had faced so far.. She knew that she couldn't hurt Kenzi.. It was then that Tamsin realized the importance of Trick's lesson.. If it came down to it and she had to hurt someone to save Bo.. She couldn't do it.. She needed to learn to control her anger, her rage, her powers.. Bo was her heart and her soul.. But when it came down to it.. She needed to protect her warrior. _I won't kill Kenzi.. But Trick's right.. I've let my soft spot for Bo over take my abilities.. If Bo's father appears and Bo had a weakness to hear him out and he strikes.. the bond will fight me.. It'll make me want to hold back and I can't…_ Tamsin thought as she stepped closer to her human mother figure.

"Good God Tam Tam you're hellish not cute right now.." Kenzi said as she shook her head trying to shake the doubts that were creeping into her mind.

Tamsin realized why Trick was making them do this. They had to trust him but, more importantly trust each other. _I love you Kenz.. But I will take you down to protect Bo.. You can't fight me moms so just give in.. Let your guard down and submit to me.._ Tamsin projected as she inched closer to Kenzi.

Kenzi shivered as she felt the Valkyrie's doubt making her way in to her mind.

Kenzi took a deep breath and smirked as she projected her thoughts to the oncoming Valkyrie.. _You can't do this Tam Tam.. You love me.. You love Bo.. You couldn't hurt me if you tried Valkyrie.. You care.. You have a heart.. You won't do this to me.._ Kenzi thought as she starred into half daughters pitch black eyes.

Tamsin stopped and cringed as she realized how challenging this was for her. The Valkyrie stopped and stretched her shoulder's allowing her wings to extend. _Kenzi stop this.. I don't want to fight you.. You're my moms and I don't want to hurt you but I will if I need to.. Just let it go Kenz.. Just walk to me and I won't hurt you_.. Tamsin projected as she looked to the human.

Kenzi stumbled but regained her strength as she walked closer. _How am I supposed to trust someone approaching me with such rage and confusion.._ Kenzi projected as she kept her gaze with the Valkyrie.

Tamsin stopped feet away from the human _Kenzi you can take my hand. I won't hurt you. I will kill anyone in my way of Bo who wants to hurt her but you love her and so do I so stretch your hands out and I won't hurt you._

Kenzi stopped and smiled realizing that she should have succumbed to the Valkyrie's doubt ages ago. The human smirked and stretched her hand to the Valkyrie.

"Not bad Tam Tam.. You gave me a run for my money.. But I trust you so go ahead.. I'm reaching out and I know what your wings will do if you don't trust me.." Kenzi said as she walked closer to Tamsin.

Tamsin shook her head for a moment then softened her face. "Kenz.. I would kill you if you intended to harm Bo but you love her.. And your love for Bo is pure and true.. You wouldn't hurt the woman I love even if your life depended on it.. Come on momz.. I am giving you my blessing to grab ahold.. I'll take you flying.. but you have to trust me." Tamsin said as she saw the Valkyrie smirk. Kenzi lunged forward and hugged her. Tamsin flapped her wings and they soared forward to the clouds.

"Damnit you two you have to at least try!" Evony yelled in frustration.

Alex looked at Bo.

"Alex.. we have to at least try.. Come on you were willing to let me suck you dry of your chi.. you can set your body in flames and not burn me.. Remember what I told you when we were in our cell.. I trust you Alex.. You wouldn't hurt me even if you could" Bo said as she grabbed the Ember's hands'

"Bo i'm.." Alex started to speak as she looked at her sister's bonded warrior. "Bo.. I don't want to hurt you.." Alex said as she sighed.

"Then don't…" Bo said with a smirk "You may have your fire powers.. But I also have my charms.. if you try to burn me.. i'll give you a reason not to.."

Alex took a deep breath as she hesitated and pulled away from Bo. "Let me get the fire going before I touch you.. I will hurt you Bo.. But I don't want to.." Alex said as she smiled and stepped away from the Succubus. Alex took a deep breath.

Alex streched out her arms. The Ember's body was quickly covered in blue flames. Bo stood there in awe of the blonde silhouette engulfed in blue flames.

"Bo.. I don't want to hurt you" Alex said as she turned and looked at the Succubus.

"Alex.. you can do this.. you won't hurt me.. think of Tamsin.. think of how badly you want to protect us.. how you want to protect me. You can do this.. I'm trusting you.." Bo said sweetly as she reached her shaking palm out to the blonde.

Alex stared at the warriors hand as she shook with nerves..

"ALEX! Focus.. You love Tamsin and I know you care about Kenzi.. Even if you don't want to admit it I know you do.. Alex take my hand..You won't hurt me.." Bo said in a soft sweet voice.

Alex took a deep breath and cleared her head as she looked at Bo's hand. Hearing Kenzi's name practically stopped her heart.

"Bo.. I could never hurt you. If not because of your bond with my sister.. then positively because of Kenzi.. i'm going to stretch my hand out but you can only take it if you trust me. If you trust me I won't hurt you…" Alex said as she gave the brunette the opportunity to grab her hand. Bo looked at the burning blue flame and smiled.

"I trust YOU Alex.." Bo said as she reached out and touched the Ember's palm. Bo thought she was going to feel pain but instead she felt warmth and love. She looked at her hand and her body became engulfed in bright blue flames of fire. Bo looked at her body and smiled. She realized that instead of burning her, Alex not only kept her safe but allowed her powers of fire to travel to the Succubus body. Bo and Alex stood there holding one another engulfed in bright blue flames. Bo smiled as she looked at the Ember.

"I think we should have a little chat about Kenzi.." Alex said with a grin as she pulled Bo closer and took a deep breath. She was about to spill her heart to the bonded warrior who held her sister's heart in her Succubi hands.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six: Overcoming Obstacles

"Holy hellz bells Tam Tam… This is insane! I'm freaking flying with a Valkyrie!" Kenzi yelled as Tamsin rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah yeah just stop moving around so much before I drop your ass" the blonde said with a laugh.

"This is amazing! I am totally traveling by Valkyrie from now on!" Kenzi said as her eyes searched all over the city at the buildings that surrounded them.

"Don't get use to it short stuff… But I figured that we could take a break from training and I mean you _did_ raise me from a bratty little fae so I thought you deserved a flying lesson" Tamsin said as she lowered their bodies to the ground in the park where they sat on a bench by the pond.

Kenzi smiled and sat down beside the Valkyrie.

"So Tammers, how's bonded life? Decide to tie the knot yet?" Kenzi asked as she nudged the blonde.

"No, not yet… I'm leaving that whole 'bonding ceremony officially signing my heart over' commitment shit for Bo to decide. It's a big deal. Hell, it's bigger than a wedding. I'm a Valkyrie so I am prepared for this, this is what I have been meant to do but for Bo, this is all new to her and for her to decide to take the next step to go through the official ceremony is a huge deal. It'll take some planning and we have to get all the right stuff. There's also a chance I could die if the love isn't true.." Tamsin said as she looked out at the water.

"Damn.. So this is like a serious ass situation.. Like a deadly wedding.. You love her right?" Kenzi asked as she glanced over.

"With all that I am Kenz.." Tamsin replied with a smile.

"I can tell.. Hell we can all tell.. I think it's pretty great of you to let Bo Bo decide the date and all that. She's going through so much but you're what keeps her grounded. You're definitely not like Dyson or Lauren.. They always rushed things, they tried to decide things _for_ Bo but you just sit back and let our little succu-skank take the wheel. I never saw that coming from you Tammers.." Kenzi said with a grin.

"Psh YOU never saw it coming from me? I never expected it. I'm not the romantic, soft, sweet, affectionate kind.. I'm not the type to let the other person take control but with Bo, even without her sex demon charms… I melt into her. That girl could literally kill the Pope and I'd look at her with these pathetic puppy eyes" Tamsin said with a grin.

"Dude you gots it bad for the succu-babe! She totally turns you into a sap! I love it! Who knew miss big, hateful, bad ass warrior that's like a million years old would have a soft side!" Kenzi said with a laugh.

"Yeah yeah well if we're gonna be calling me out on the way Bo breaks me down, why don't we have a little chit chat about you turning the bitchy fire fae into ash last night.." Tamsin said as she raised an eye brow and grin.

"Shit.. I figured that was gonna come up…" Kenzi said as she widened her eyes and turned red.

"Not bad Alex.. Not bad at all.." Evony said with a grin as she walked over to Trick.

"I'm impressed they did so well the first try.." Trick said as he crossed his arms and smirked.

"Yeah, we will have to see how they do when we up the training though. You know when we put Alex and Tamsin together it's going to be a blow out.. One of them will probably die. Not that I'm hoping for it but we do need to have a fae first aid kit ready Blood King. When Tamsin and Kenzi get back we need to go ahead and get Alex to test Tamsin.." Evony said as she glanced over to the Blood King and nodded.

"After we do that do you think we should give them the potion we discussed.." Trick asked in a hushed tone.

"Maybe. Let's see how the Valkyrie and Ember do. If they struggle we need to hold off on it.. If they do as well as the four of them did then we'll proceed.." Evony said with a nod. Trick turned to Bo and Alex who were still standing there hand in hand both bodies engulfed in blue flames as they laughed and were looking at each other.

"Evony and I are going to go get things set up for the next test. You two can take a break until Tamsin and Kenzi return" Trick said as he and the Morrigan turned to go back inside.

"Alex this is awesome! I didn't know you could project your flames on to someone and not burn them!" Bo said as she continued to look all over her body at the flames.

"I didn't either! I was just trying to focus on not scolding your hand and then as soon as we touched I tried to remember it was YOU and that I needed to be careful and then BAM you went up in blue flames! How's it feel?" Alex said with a laugh.

"It's weird.. It's like I thought I was going to burn but when the flames came over my body I felt like it was warm and safe.. It's so weird but in a good way" Bo said as she was still shocked at what her body looked like.

Alex laughed and slowly let go of Bo's hands as their bodies returned to normal. Alex walked over to the side of the Dal and grabbed the two water bottles that were sitting on the ground and tossed one to Bo.

"Drink up Succubus or you'll feel light headed" Alex said with a grin.

"Do you always feel like this after you use your powers? I feel like I'm on a beach in the Bahamas roasting in the sun" Bo said as she plopped down beside the blonde.

"Eh.. It's different for me, my body temp runs about 150 all the time so for me I don't feel overheated like you.. Usually I'm just thirsty" Alex said as she shrugged.

"That was intense though.. Like that could really come in handy for future fights.. If you can project like that and catch me on fire or Tamsin and even Kenzi.. We'll be ten times stronger and more protected" Bo said as she chugged her water.

"Yeah I just have to work out the kinks. If we're fighting and I'm trying to focus on an attacker AND on who not to burn shit is gonna get hard to control.." Alex said as she glanced over to Bo.

"We'll work on it.. But not too shabby for a trial run if I do say so myself" Bo said as she nudged the blonde and smiled. "So you said you wanted to talk about Kenzi?"

"Yeah well I did.. I don't know. Like is she mad or think I took advantage of her?" Alex said as she looked to the ground.

"Took advantage of her?" Bo said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah.. I mean I heard her say when ya'll came in she was blackout drunk.. And if that's the case I feel like a douche for what happened.. I know she's your bestie and whatever and T's 'momz' but I just wanted to apologize to you.. If I knew she was that drunk nothing would have happened, I swear" Alex said as she frowned and looked at the ground.

Bo was taken back by the sincerity in Alex's voice and she felt bad for the blonde. Bo leaned over and put her hand on Alex's shaking leg.

"Alex.. I love you to death girl.. But Kenzi wasn't blackout drunk. She freaked when we found you two all cuddled up and didn't know what else to say.." Bo said as she watched the blonde.

"I figured that was another option.." Alex said as she sighed and put her head back against the wall, "Like I know she's freaked out and confused but so am I.. At least I was gonna be upfront about it and try to deal with these _feelings_ or whatever you people call them.."

Bo chuckled lightly and smiled, "Oh you're definitely a little Tamsin.. The whole _feelings_ thing is just like her to say. Kenzi told me everything that happened. How you were sweet, cute and gentle and pretty much melted her heart. But Alex.. you're BOTH in a rough situation with your feelings and having boyfriends you both care about and now with the bond and everything it's just complicating whatever is between you two. Kenzi, although I adore her, is not the best at stress situations. She reacted like that because she's scared to accept the fact that she may actually have feelings for you ya know? You're just more of a…"

"Bitch?" Alex said with a grin.

"I was going to say more of a BLUNT person but bitchy can work too" Bo said with a laugh, "You've been around for hundreds of years, you were raised in Vahalla by the strongest Valkyrie in history, you have a strong dark bloodline that's feared and respected.. You handle things better than her. You've fought wars, battles, made huge choices like saving a village.. You were tortured for years.. You are just more confident in your decisions.. Kenzi isn't. Her mind is all over the place and usually it's a good thing but with someone like this she doesn't know how to handle this. Kenzi's a mess but if you really care about her or think there could be something between you, you have to accept her imperfections along with the cuteness"

Alex couldn't help but chuckle, "she really is a hot mess isn't she?"

"You have no idea.." Bo said laughing back, "So we talked about Kenzi with all this but what's going on in your head?"

"I don't know Bo.. I'm so mind fucked by this. I like her and care about her and I guess being Tamsin's sister I've been forced into this crazy family but I just.. I don't know. I mean all of these confusing feelings could be from the bond and when you and Tamsin make it official it'll all go away.. Or it could be something real. Hell I don't even know what to do about Vex.. He's always been my go to.. My safe comfort blanket.. But I don't know.. I've never been so confused. I mean part of me thinks it's my feelings and signals being jammed from the bond. Like Kenzi will sit there and I'll be so annoyed or pissy and she smiles or grabs my hand and it's like I lose all capability to filter my actions and words and go all sweet and sappy. It's so infuriating." Alex said as she rolled her eyes causing Bo to laugh. "Now that we have talked about ME.. Let's talk about you and Tamsin! I heard about the ballin' bonded sex! Soooo.. When are you two gonna make it official?"

Bo was taken back by the question.. She felt herself turning red and grinned as she looked over to the blonde.

"So black out drunk huh momz.. that's the best you could come up with?" Tamsin said with a chuckle.

"I panicked ass hat! Like we went from having this amazing make out session all night to _you_ creepers walked in and scared the piss out of me! I didn't know what to say! I was caught red handed cuddled with the pyro!" Kenzi said frantically.

"Ah.. So you DO remember everything?" Tamsin said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do! I sobered up after the first kiss test run shizzzz.. but this.. I'm just confused Tammers.. Like I love Hale, we spent years flirting until he finally grew a pair and made a move and now that I have him things are amazing then your little fire fae sister shows up, we get love drugged and bang like rabbits, then I kiss her in a lab when I think the little shit is dead, and then we kiss last night to 'figure out if the connection is real' and I seriously THOUGHT there wasn't going to be any feelings there.. I thought it would be a tipsy kiss where we laughed and started to joke about how stupid it was we kissed.. But it wasn't. I thought it would be easy to kiss her and not feel anything.. I mean I know her and how she usually is and she's a bit.. Wild? Like the way she was last night was the first time I have seen her be so loving and gentle.." Kenzi said as she sighed.

"I'm gonna be honest with you about my little shit of a sister.. She is old as hell. She's hundreds of years old and hello, I raised her so she's definitely a dark snarky bitch. She's been around for a long time and she adopted my ways of.. well.. _socializing _to say the least. We both are obviously women with _needs_ but we don't like _feelings_… Catch my drift?" Tamsin said with a sly grin.

"So pretty much you and Alex are heartless whores who traveled around during your lives banging anything with two legs?" Kenzi asked with a chuckle.

"Yup" Tamsin said as she laughed.

"I figured as much. When we were under the Cupid spell Alex was all kinds of a dominatrix set addict and I mean I know I wasn't exactly a classy lady but she definitely knows how to use that hot body to get what she wants. I bet it doesn't take people long to drop their pants when she kisses them." Kenzi said as she shook her head.

"Ew.. Gross but true. She's a fire fae.. She's hot. She might as well be a fire Succubus or some shit. She's usually sleazy and a bit out of control but she told me that things were different with you.. That she knew she had to be respectful and treat you right and she didn't want to treat you like an 'ordinary bang' that she wanted to be affectionate with you and she didn't know why. She said that you have this human witchcraft over her and she feels like a pile of goo when you're around and she doesn't know why. Granted all of these feelings could be some kind of run off from my Bo bond but.. If you ask me.. There's no harm in you two taking things SLOW and seeing if there's anything there ya know? Why miss out on a good thing because you're scared it might be real.. If there's one thing I've learned it's that you have to force yourself to open up, have a heart, have feelings. It's terrifying but if things go right the rewards are greater than you can imagine.." Tamsin said as she threw her arm around the human.

"Alex said that.." Kenzi asked as she felt her heart flutter.

"Yeah she told me EVERYTHING that happened. At first I thought I was going to have to kick her ass for treating my momz like a whore cake but she told me she tried to be respectful and treat you sweet and gentle. She's a wild one Kenz.. But if you can tame her she'll be the best thing that'll ever happen to you. I know you're scared about confronting your feelings.. But I talked to her this morning.. And she's just as terrified as you. She's worried and confused and kinda hurt. She actually feels guilty that you were 'blackout' drunk and she thinks she took advantage of you. She's a mess Kenz.. I love you but you HAVE to talk to her.." Tamsin said with a soft smile.

"I know and I will.. I feel bad that she feels bad.. I didn't mean to freak and fib and hurt her feelings.." Kenzi said with a frown.

"I know momz. It's okay. Just figure out your shit and talk to her.. She's a hard shell to get past, and she builds up walls quickly when she's burned so it's not gonna be easy.. But she cares. You just have to remember that she's like me.. An ass, sarcastic, bitchy, hateful.. But she has feelings that can be fragile.." Tamsin said with a smile.

"Can I ask you something Lil' T?" Kenzi said looking at the Valkyrie.

"Always.." the blonde replied with a grin.

"When you realized you cared about Bo.. Was it hard to accept the fact you liked a girl? Like was it hard to label yourself as something other than straight?" Kenzi asked softly.

"Well I've been around for years so I've actually hooked up with a few girls but with Bo.. Realizing that my life with Bo was real and the first time I was EVER settling down was with a WOMAN was a bit of a shock and I mean I'm not an openly affectionate person anyway.. So dating a Succubus is a challenge but at the end of the day it's Bo who has my heart. I fell for the person, not the gender. Maybe that's how you need to think of this. Don't label yourself as gay or whatever. Just think about the PERSON.. not their gender" Tamsin said as she smiled.

"You always know what to say Tammers" Kenzi grinned as she hugged the blonde. "Now that we've talked lets get back to the Dal so we can continue this training shit and get some booze"

"Yes ma'am! No touching the wings meat bag.. Just stand back and hold on!" The Valkyrie said with a smirk as she stood up and opened her wings and grabbed Kenzi.

"I don't know.. I mean Tamsin and I talked about everything and she said this is a huge commitment and it's gotta be this like big ceremony and I should take some time to think about it before I say yes and tell her a date. She said that this is forever we're talking about so she wants me to take time to myself and think about everything.." Bo said as she glanced to the blonde.

"T's right Bo.. This is a big ass step to take. Bonding your hearts is the beginning but making it official.. Shit is bigger and more sacred than a wedding. It's pretty cool she's waiting for you to decide when though ya know?" Alex said as she smirked "Do you WANT to make it official?"

"Of course I do.. I just don't know when. Like I don't want to rush this.. I want it to be perfect like I want it to be the right time and right place and everything perfect. I know what a big deal this is for Tamsin.. It happens ONCE in a Valkyrie's life.. It has to be perfect for her.." Bo said as she sighed.

"…You really love her, don't you…" Alex said with a soft expression.

"More than I ever thought was possible…" Bo said as she looked over to the blonde.

"Tamsin's a lucky girl to have you.. She thinks the world of you Bo. When I first got here and saw how love struck that fool was for you I was worried because Tamsin has never opened up to anyone ever.. I didn't want her getting hurt.. Now that I've gotten to know you.. It's totally different. You truly love that girl, and she's crazy about you.. You two are perfect together"

"Thanks Alex.. That means a lot to me.. Tamsin sacrificed everything for me.. She gave up her life and everything just to protect me. Before her rebirth she was an ass but still protective then after she grew up with Kenzi it's like a whole new her who is okay with opening up. I care about her more than anyone in this world.. It took me by surprise and I tried to fight it but she's just so different.. She makes me feel like Bo, a human who CAN have nice things and that story book romance.. Not a Succubus who needs sex and lust.. She's just Tamsin.. She's more than I could ever expected and hope for.. I just want her to be happier than ever.."

"She is happier than ever Bo.. She has you and that's what matters most. You'll figure out when you want to bond with her. The only thing that she'll need for it to be perfect is you" Alex said as she smirked. Bo leaned over and put her head on Alex's shoulder.

"I'm gonna like having you as a sister-in-law.." Bo said as she felt Alex chuckle.

The Ember rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah.. It'll be nice to have you as a succu-slut sister too"

Tamsin and Kenzi came crashing back in as Alex and Bo laughed and stood up.

Kenzi shook her head, "Damn Tam Tam that landing was shit"

The Valkyrie laughed and rolled her eyes "Yeah well I told you to stop moving so much!"

Bo walked up and immediately threw her arms around the blonde's neck and Tamsin grabbed Bo's hips and pulled her in.

"Taking Kenzi flying huh? And here I thought I was special" Bo said with a teasing grin.

"I didn't let her touch them so you've still got the upper hand Succulette" Tamsin said with a smile as she pulled Bo in and kissed her lips.

"Wait Bo got to TOUCH them! So not fair! I raised you ass wad!" Kenzi said as she rolled her eyes.

Bo and Tamsin stood there continuing to hold on to one another and pull each other in to deepen the kiss. Bo slowly slid her tongue into Tamsin's mouth as she moaned when she felt the blonde's tongue against her own.

"Those two are impossible.." Alex said as she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I know right. They can't keep their hands off each other" Kenzi said as she giggled. "Alex.. Can we talk later.. Please"

"Eh I don't know. I'll have to check my schedule. I may have somewhere better to be that involves me getting black out drunk.." Alex said as she scrunched her nose.

_Tamsin wasn't kidding. Alex put those walls right back up. Great. I totally fucked this up._ Kenzi thought as she sighed.

"I know you're mad that I lied and freaked.. But can we please talk later.. Please.." Kenzi asked as she tried to give her best puppy eyes.

"Yeah sure. Whatever. We can have a talk" Alex said as she shrugged.

Trick and Evony walked back outside.

"Alright love birds remove your tongues from each other's throats" Evony said as she rolled her eyes.

Bo smiled into the kiss. As she pulled back slightly and kept her mouth inches from the Valkyrie's Bo flashed her eyes blue.

"Hmm.. I think my little warrior is hungry.." Tamsin said with a smirk. Bo shrugged and raised her eyebrows as she grinned. "Well Succulette.. Have a snack" Tamsin responded as she leaned down and kissed Bo's lips gently. Bo made sure to kiss the blonde for a moment before she slightly pulled back pulling chi from her girlfriend. Bo didn't take much but stopped quickly.

"Mmm I can totally get use to this bonded super chi from heaven" Bo said with a smile.

"Good because I have tons of chi that's all yours hot pants.." Tamsin smirked as she scrunched her nose.

"Right WELL now that Bo Bo has her sexy juice what's the game plan now coaches?" Kenzi asked as the four women turned and looked at the Blood King and Morrigan.

"Now we take the training up a notch. You four did far better than we thought earlier. But now we need to intensify everything" Evony said as she walked over and grabbed Tamsin and Alex's hands.

"Bo you and Kenzi come over here. Bo I want you to go stand about five feet off to the side of Tamsin. Kenzi do the same to Alex" Trick said as he motioned for the girls to take their place.

Evony had put Alex and Tamsin facing each other about forty feet away.

"Alright darlings it's time to show your powers and stop this mushy holding back crap. You two are strong, your sisters, but what if something happens with the Wanderer and you're forced to turn on one another. Tamsin you know the things he can do. What if he overtakes Alex and she tries to kill Bo.. What are you going to do? Alex same thing, what if Tamsin falls under a spell.. How are you going to defend yourself. You two are big players in this. You know each others strengths and weaknesses so you're easy targets to try to alter. You need to be able to fight one another and not baby your powers. I don't want you to kill each other obviously.. But right now I'm putting you to the test. Fight. Defend yourselves. Hurt the other if you need to but you have to focus on this. Disarm the other at all costs." Evony said as she walked back to Trick.

"What?! You want them to fight and actually TRY to hurt each other?!" Bo asked as she scowled.

"Yes Bo. They need to be able to fight one another and disarm the other if the situation ever rises. Their sister link makes them a target for things like mind control. That's why you and Kenzi are standing near them. If they start to fall and it becomes too much then it's your jobs to step in and stop them before they kill each other. You're their anchors.." Trick said as he looked at the women.

"It's alright guys.. Trick and Evony are right.. We have to prepare and this could be something we face.." Tamsin said as she looked to her sister.

"Let's heat things up sis.." Alex said as her eyes flashed that fire red.

"Let's see what you got _kid_" Tamsin said as she grinned and darkened her eyes.

"Ohhhh shit is so gonna get real.." Kenzi said in a worried tone as she looked back and forth between the two sisters.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Sister vs. Sister

As Alex stood there facing one another the tension around everyone seemed to sky rocket.

"Alex this is going to be a challenge for you, with your powers being unpredictable lately and your control over them struggling, Tamsin's doubt and intimidation will effect you more than usual.. Tamsin you need to not hold back. You have a weakness with Alex and a maternal instinct to hold off on your powers. Don't. You two need to take this seriously because this is going to be difficult.. Kenzi.. Bo.. I know this is going to be hard to watch but you two CAN NOT interfere unless one of them is about to be killed. If you two interfere then you could easily face the cross fire and that could be deadly for you two. You two aren't prepared to handle or take hits from them yet…" Trick said as the two sisters looked over at him and nodded.

Kenzi looked over at Bo and both the human and Succubus had looks of worry all across their faces.

"Begin" Evony said as she nodded to the two blondes.

Alex kept her eyes flaring red and Tamsin immediately darkened her features.

_Go ahead little sis.. Try to burn me.. You can't.. You can't control your powers.. You can't face me.. Stop now before you die.. _Tamsin projected to the Ember as she stepped closer. Alex let out a painful groan and closed her eyes and shivered. Tamsin continued slowly walking towards her sister. _That's it kid.. Feel the pain from this.. If you push back and fight me it'll only get worse and you know it.. You've faced off with me before.. And you've lost.. So stop trying to create a fire ball and just kneel to the ground.. Give up Alex.. _Tamsin said as she cocked her head to the side and smirked.

"Damnit T! Ahhhhhh!" Alex groaned as she stood there turning pale and cold. Her eyes were flickering between her red fire fueled glare and her normal baby blues.

"ALEX! YOU NEED TO GET ANGRY! YOUR FIRE COMES FROM YOUR EMOTION! THAT'S WHY WE ARE DOING THIS! YOU NEED TO LET GO AND FIGHT BACK OR TAMSIN WILL HURT YOU!" Evony said as she glanced over to Trick, both of the elder mentors had worry on their face.

"Oh I know how to make her mad.." Tamsin said with a smirk as she stopped merely feet away from her sister.

Tamsin instantly slung her right fist hitting the blonde across the face. Alex's head whipped around as she felt the impact from the punch. Alex's breathing was heavy and she spit blood from her mouth.

Kenzi and Bo stood there watching in horror as it seemed like the Ember was paralyzed.

Alex took a deep breath and closed her eyes and turned slowly back to Tamsin where the Ember opened her eyes slowly revealing the fire red stare. Her eyes went from pain and torment doubt filled weakness to rage.

Alex flipped her palm open and both of her hands instantly caught fire as the younger blonde threw a right hook at her sister, Tamsin leaned back dodging the right hook and Alex swung her left fist around trying to catch the older blonde with her fire filled hands. The punches were rapid and it was shocking that Tamsin was able to dodge them. The speed of their fight was so quick. Kenzi and Bo both took a step back and looked over to the Blood King and Morrigan. Evony raised and eyebrow and smirked as Trick grinned and nodded.

Tamsin dropped low and slung her foot around trying to kick Alex behind the knees but Alex jumped the low kick and came down with such a grace. Alex whipped around to give a low roundhouse kick to Tamsin's face knocking the Valkyrie back. Tamsin rolled her body backwards and shot up immediately. Her features were still darkened and she had blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Tamsin cracked her neck and charged back at the fire filled blonde. Tamsin swung her right fist as Alex ducked, the Valkyrie brought her left fist up and her uppercut hit her sister right in the jaw knocking her back. Alex immediately threw her right fist sending a fireball towards the Valkyrie. Tamsin tried to dodge and roll out of the path of the flame but it caught her side. Tamsin groaned and was back on her feet in an instant. Tamsin kicked the trash can over and grabbed the lid just in time to use it as a shield as Alex exploded with a stream of bright red flames that were headed directly to Tamsin.

Tamsin held the shield as she felt the flames hitting the lid and the fire reverberated back and Alex lunged her body to the side barely missing her own flames. Tamsin winced as she felt the lid become scolding hot burning her hands. Tamsin glanced up and saw Alex attempting to rise to her feet. Tamsin took the lid and threw it at her sister like a disc hitting the blonde in the side. Alex groaned and then her body instantly became covered entirely by blue flames.

"BO! DAGGER!" Tamsin yelled as the Succubus reached down and grabbed her blade. Tamsin didn't even look or take her eyes off the Ember as she caught the dagger. Alex and Tamsin instantly charged one another. Alex was swinging punches that Tamsin was dodging and Alex was moving her body as quickly as she could to avoid the kicks and strikes from the blade.

"SHIT!" Kenzi screamed as she saw what was coming next.

"TAMSIN!" Bo yelled with fear as she saw the final strikes coming.

Evony and Trick both took quick strides forward as they prepared to see the two sisters give their final moves.

Tamsin was bringing the blade up to Alex's neck as the Ember's beaming blue flame covered hands were coming to Tamsin's throat… If either woman made contact with the other it would become a deadly training session.

Trick, Kenzi, Evony and Bo gasped as they saw both girls stop their motions only millimeters from each other. Alex stopped her hand inches from Tamsin's throat and the Valkyrie held her blade almost against her sisters throat. They both stood there panting as they eyed one another. Suddenly Alex's body went back to it's normal appearance as the flames faded and Tamsin slowly moved her blade back. The two blonde's suddenly smiled at one another and Tamsin pulled Alex in and hugged her.

"Not bad kid.." Tamsin said as she panted.

"Impressive old fart" Alex said with a smirk as she breathed heavily.

"HOLY SHIT YOU ALMOST KILLED EACH OTHER!" Kenzi said as she stood there shaking watching the woman laugh and hug after nearly slaughtering one another.

"ARE YOU TWO OKAY?!" Bo said as she rushed to Tamsin. Trick and Evony followed quickly behind them.

"We weren't going to kill each other. I could do some damage to the kid but I trust her control and I know she trusts me.. We sparred all the time growing up. We know each others attacks.. We knew that it was coming to the end so we needed to go in for the kill. For me it's holding a blade at the kill zone and for Alex.. It's her hands around someone's neck.." Tamsin said as she started to slow her breath and smirk to Bo.

"We may be bitches but we also have enough control to not give the final fatal blow unless it's needed.. A few punches, some blood, bruises and bumps are one thing.. But the kill control is what separates you from a monster and warrior. Monsters kill.. Warriors kill if they need to.." Alex said as she was still slightly panting.

"That was some Mortal Kombat shit you two! Holy hellz! That was intense!" Kenzi said as she looked at Alex's side and over to Tamsin.

"THAT was impressive.." Evony said with a satisfied grin.

"I agree.. that was much more than we were expecting. Brilliant you two.. Brilliant. Tomorrow we are going to switch things up and do more fighting techniques with Kenzi and Bo.. Alex and Tamsin you're going to teach them the Valkyrie fighting style so they'll become more of an asset in hand to hand combat. For now I think you four have earned some drinks. Come inside to the bar and relax. When Stella gets here with the scroll we can all sit down and look over everything and try to figure out more of a strategy and gain some ground on what to expect and what we need to be ready for" Trick said as he walked inside.

Kenzi, Bo, Tamsin and Trick turned to head inside.

"Alex you coming?" Tamsin asked as she reached the door.

"Yeah I need a cigarette after all that cardio" the Ember said with a grin as Tamsin rolled her eyes and grabbed Bo's hand.

"Well hurry up and get inside. I think we should all grab a beer and play some pool" Bo said with a smile as Alex nodded in return.

Alex leaned against the wall and lit up a cigarette as Evony stood beside her.

"You did good pryo.." Evony said with a smile.

"Thanks.. And seriously thanks for everything and coming here to help. I know you despise all of us and that you're only doing it because the fae races is threatened.. But it's still nice having your bitch ass around" Alex said with a smirk.

"That's true. I do generally hate the Sunshine Gang and Light love saps.. But at the end of the day whatever is coming our way is threatening to end my dark little world and we can't have that. For whatever reason the four of you have been predicted to stop this so my help will come whether I despise you all or not" The Morrigan said with a smile, "But for the record. When this is all over, I would love to have you back with me. The dark could really use you Alex.. You're stronger than anyone thought. You and Tamsin both and now with Bo as apart of the dark.. You'll be virtually unstoppable. As much as I hate you and Tamsin and I dread ever talking to you two due to your unreal amount of sarcasm and head strong attitudes.. You're assets. At the end of the day I protect my assets. You of all people should know that"

Alex looked over and sighed. "Let's get through this shit with the Wanderer then we'll go from there. I doubt all four of us will survive anyway. If it comes down to it… You know who's going to take the fall and die.."

"You.." Evony said with a grin "I figured as much. But I also think you don't give yourself enough credit. With Bo and Tamsin bonded and you and Kenzi involved in this love fest the amount of powers you ALL can unleash is historic."

"My oh my.. Did the Morrigan just compliment me?" Alex said with a grin.

"Don't get use to it hottie" Evony said as she smiled back. "So you and the human huh?"

Alex looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "There's no me and the human.."

Evony grinned "Riiiiight.. Still contributing that to the bond are we? You know Alex I got to know you _very_ well.. You're soft around her. It's not like you. What would poor Vex think"

"Vex doesn't need to know anything because there's nothing there with Kenzi and I.." Alex snapped back.

"Don't get sassy with me darling. I'm not going to say anything. I just find it interesting. That's all" Evony said as she winked at the blonde.

"It's just that sappy ass run off emotional connection Kenzi and I are dealing with from the stupid Valkyrie bond. It's nothing Evony. Don't make it out to be more than what it is. Shit is already complicated enough without all that." Alex said as she puffed her cigarette.

"All I'm saying is you might want to sort it out and make sure it's the bond. If not it's just one more little mess that's clouding that pretty little head of yours. Tell Trick I'm going to my office for a bit.. You know my NEW office.. I have to go set up and unpack since I was forced to evacuate my old one" Evony said as she raised her eyebrows to the blonde. Alex couldn't help but let out a laugh. "There's that adorable little laugh I love so much" Evony said as she took a step closer to Alex.

"Where the hell is Alex? I know bitch doesn't need that long to smoke her cigarette. She's like a chimney" Kenzi said as she, Bo and Tamsin went to look out the window of the Dal and saw Alex leaned up agains the wall and Evony walking in closer to the blond.

"Dude why is the bitchy dark fae queen getting all cozy with your sister?" Kenzi asked as she looked at Tamsin.

"I don't know.. but I don't like it.." Tamsin said as she looked at the two women. They appeared to be talking but Evony was closing the distance between them.

"Should we go cockblock?" Bo asked as she saw the other two getting tense.

"No.. That's all we need to do is piss off Evony more while she's training us.. I'm sure the Morrigan is trying to proposition Alex to go all team dark side again or something." Tamsin said as the three kept their stare out the window.

"Slutty tactics.. Why am I not shocked?" Kenzi said as she rolled her eyes.

"Someone's jealous.." Bo said with a chuckle. "Cool down Kenz. I'm sure Alex will tell us when she gets inside"

"Yeah, I am pretty adorable.." Alex said with a cocky grin.

"Oh honey.. You aren't adorable.." Evony said as she leaned closer putting her lips to the blonde's ear, "you're sexy.. If things go south with you and your little human fuck buddy.. Call me.. I always did _enjoy_ your hot talents in my bed.." The Morrigan whispered as she kissed Alex's neck.

"I'll keep that in mind Evony.." Alex said as she looked into the Morrigan's eyes as Evony was pulling back and walking away.

"You better Alex.." The Morrigan replied as she turned and walked off.

Alex rolled her eyes and walked back inside. When she got inside the three other women were starring at her with their eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

"What?" Alex said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well well well it looks like someone is on _Evony's _to do list.." Kenzi said as she rolled her eyes. Tamsin and Bo chuckled as they heard the jealousy seeping from the Russian's lips.

"What? Jealous Kenz? Surely you can't be upset that the Morrigan was kissing my neck as she tried to tell me I would be a _protected asset _to the dark.." Alex said as she scrunched her nose in that bitchy way.

"Boom.. Called it" Tamsin said as she laughed.

"So that's what she was doing huh? Trying to get her hooks in you?" Bo asked as she walked to the bar.

"Yup. She told me that the four of us should consider working for her after all this shit blows over. She said we're more powerful than anyone imagined so if we worked for her she'd put our hot little asses on a pedestal" Alex said as she followed the other women to the bar.

"Of course she was" Bo said as she rolled her eyes, "Does she always try to get into people's pants? Pretty sure sex charming is my thing, not hers"

"Eh.. Let's just say I may have gotten fucked up a time or two and taken out my _frustrations_ on her so she thought it would be a good way to pull me back in" Alex said as she sipped her beer.

The other three whipped their head around and starred at the blonde.

"ALEX! You slept with EVONY?!" Tamsin asked as she smacked her sister's arm.

"Ouch! WHAT?! It was like three times and I don't even remember the whole thing! I was bored and pissed and plastered and the hoe bag was there!" Alex said as she rubbed her arm.

"And you wonder why she hates you two so much?" Bo said as she started to laugh at the two. Tamsin rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Right. That's cute. I'm gonna go see if Trick needs help downstairs or whatever" Kenzi huffed as she got up.

Bo and Tamsin looked over to Alex.. "What?" The Ember huffed out as she drank her beer.

"Go.." Tamsin said as she raised an eyebrow.

"But I.." Alex started before Bo cut her off.

"Stop being a defensive ass hole to her. She's sorry and feels bad and wants to talk. Go on.." the Succubus said as she grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her up off the bar stool.

"Ugh fine…" Alex groaned as she strutted angrily to the door to head downstairs.

Bo and Tamsin laughed as they saw the Ember dreading to go talk to Kenzi.

"Mmm so that finally gives us a minute alone huh?" Bo said with a smile as she grabbed the butt pocket of Tamsin's jeans causing the Valkyrie to lose her breath momentarily.

Tamsin spun around and grinned at the Succubus.

"Why yes ma'am it does and I'm pretty sure I know exactly how to spend our brief alone time…" Tamsin said with a grin as she slowly took her fingertips and rubbed up the brunettes thigh. Bo let out a soft moan and then brought her hands up so that her fingertips were gently caressing Tamsin's collarbones. The feeling of the Valkyrie's skin was sensational.

"Mmm do tell me babe.. What ever shall we do with a few minutes to ourselves.." Bo whispered as she leaned closer and kissed Tamsin's neck slowly.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight: One Fae-ed Up Test

Bo started to let her hands roam all over her Valkyrie's perfectly toned back as she slipped her fingers under the shirt to graze the skin. Tamsin moaned at the touch on her skin and immediately leaned down to Bo's ear.

"I know that we're bonded and everything.. But I think just so we can keep this relationship fun we should start finding new places to _explore_ the perks of bonded sex.." Tamsin whispered in a seductive tone.

"Mmm what did you have in mind for our first stop Valkyrie?" Bo said as she looked up at the blonde.

"Would it be sleazy to recommend the bathroom?" Tamsin said with a smirk as she blushed.

"Sleazy.. Baby you're bonded to a Succubus.. As long as it's you I get to feel all over me I would consider anywhere fair game.." Bo said with a grin as she lifted her head up and gently bit the blonde's bottom lip. Tamsin instantly let out a moan and slid her hands down to Bo's belt and started to unhook it as Bo backed up and they stumbled to the bathroom, making sure their lips never parted and savoring each grind of their tongues against one another.

Downstairs Alex walked in still holding her beer to see Kenzi sitting on Trick's couch in the basement.

"Where's the Blood King.." Alex asked as she walked over and sat beside Kenzi.

"He said he needed to 'gather supplies' and then vanished into the fireplace like some Harry Potter shit.." Kenzi said with a chuckle.

"Why doesn't that shock me?" Alex said as she laughed. "Alright Kenz. This awkward shit has to stop.."

Kenzi, still starring at the floor let out a slight bitchy laugh, "Right, says the girl who's been an ass ever since this morning.. Says the girl who let Evony suck on her neck outside the Dal.. Says the girl.."

"Woah hey there.. Where's the fire short stuff?" Alex said as she scrunched her eyebrows and turned to Kenzi. "Kenz.. I know I've been bitchy since we met up after our little test kiss make out session but can you _really_ blame me. T, Bo and Trick showed up in the room this am and scared the hell out of us and I went to go explain the damn fiasco and you blurted out that you were blackout drunk. Kinda hurt.."

Kenzi sighed and looked over at the blonde. "I know.. You're right.. You have a reason to be upset with me but I freaked Alex.. I'm scared okay?"

"Why are you scared of me…" Alex asked as she kept her gaze with the human.

Kenzi sat there for a moment and closed her eyes as she felt tears welling up.

"Damn Succubus.. In a hurry for something?" Tamsin panted as they busted through the bathroom door.

"Mmm can you blame me? With this bond it's like I want you ALL the time. Not even for sex or feeding but just.. Mmm I just want YOU" Bo said as she took her hands and put them around the Valkyrie's neck pulling the blonde in aggressively pressing their lips together. Bo moaned as she felt those sweet soft lips moving passionately against hers.

Tamsin could barely contain her shaking hands as she slid Bo's belt off and tossed it on the floor. The Valkyrie hastily tried to unbutton the brunette's pants and gasped when she gelt Bo's hands slowly slide down and start to undo her jeans. Bo smiled into the kiss as she felt the blonde tense up.

The way Bo's tongue slid over Tamsin's left the Valkyrie breathless. The soft sweet feeling.. It sent chills down both of their spines.

Tamsin had unbuttoned Bo's jeans and unzipped the front as she felt Bo smirk. The brunette had undone the Valkyrie's jeans in record time and they both sat here panting as they looked into each others eyes. The brown Succubus eyes got lost looking into those baby blues that melted her soul. The both smiled as Tamsin slid her hands down and begin to rub Bo's clit. Tamsin gasped and let out a soft moan as she felt Bo's hand do the same.

The moans grew louder as they felt each other's fingers rubbing their clits. They kept their speeds in sync as they panted and pressed their lips together and began to move their lips quickly against each other. Moaning ferociously as they felt theirselves growing wetter from each flick of the fingers against their clits.

"Kenzi.. Talk to me.. I need you to talk to me right now.. Because you have no idea what I'm feeling and it's breaking me apart not knowing what the hell is going on with us.. I feel alone in this and I am NOT this type of person.." Alex said as she looked at the floor.

Kenzi opened her eyes and felt tears going slowly down her cheek. Alex glanced up and saw the tears in the human's eyes and felt her heart sink.

"I'm scared of you Alex because you show up out of nowhere and make me question everything in my life.. I am scared because I thought I had finally gotten my shit together.. I found Hale, he and I started dating and I felt new, free, and happy.. I'm scared because I don't know what to do.. I'm scared because I don't know why I feel like this.. I'm scared to admit that I like girls.. I'm scared of Bo's bond with Tamsin and how we don't know what the hell to feel or what is gonna happen with it and all that it entails.. I am scared because we are part of some fae prophecy to save the world and I'm human and powerless fighting with three women who leave me in awe at their strength and heroics.. But mostly Alex I'm scared of being with you.. And I'm even more terrified of losing you.." Kenzi choked out as she felt the tears begin to fall quickly down her cheek.

Alex sat there, completely speechless. She looked over to the human who was sobbing and clutching her fists tightly as she covered her face. Alex reached over and softly grabbed Kenzi's hand. The Russian looked over at her slowly and their eyes met.

"Kenzi.. Everything you just said.. it's what I felt all day. I don't know what this is for me or what this means for us. I can't tell you if this is the bond or if this is real. I can't give you reasons to not be scared of me.. I can't tell you that I'm good and heroic because at the end of the day I'm dark. I've killed people. I've slept around. I'm wild, spontaneous, and ill tempered. I'm aggressive, hateful and bitchy. I don't do love, I don't do commitment, I'm not soft, gentle and affectionate. I smoke, I drink, and God knows I make bad choices all the time. But you make me want to see things from a different perspective. Last night, the way I acted with you.. That was me and the only person who has made me act like that is you. I don't take things slow but with you it feels right. Kenzi.. You have every reason to run and be scared of me. I'm a mess mentally and emotionally. I have more flaws than you could imagine and I have more skeletons in my closet than you could handle. I'm a fire fae.. Typically my powers are viewed as evil. I'm not one who believes in good things or wars with a heart filled reason. But you.. You make me want to believe that there is something in this world that's worth fighting for. You are the ONLY person who scares me. I don't get intimidated, I don't get scared, but you petrify me.." Alex said as she kept her stare with the human.

"Where do we go from here Alex.. We're both so confused and lost.. There are a million reasons why we shouldn't do this, why we should ignore this.. But I don't think I want to lose this and throw it all away.. Not yet.." Kenzi said as she looked over at the blonde who sat there in deep thought. "Alex.. Say something…"

Bo and Tamsin were trying to keep their moans as quiet as they could. The passion, the desire.. Everything seemed so surreal.

Tamsin looked up with her mouth open as she moaned Bo's name softly.

Bo felt herself becoming wet from seeing the pleasure coming from her girlfriend. Bo could read Tamsin's aura and it was burning brighter than ever. A mix of red, gold and pink. It was something Bo had never seen before.

Tamsin moaned as she felt Bo quickly rubbing her clit. The Valkyrie couldn't resist anymore and she slid her hand forward and thrusted two fingers deep into the Succubus. Bo gasped and moaned loudly as she felt herself tighten around the blonde's fingers. Bo immediately slid her fingers, savoring how wet the Valkyrie was, and slipped two fingers into Tamsin. The blonde let out a moan and quickened her thrusts into the Succubus.

The two bonded couple sat there thrusting into each other keeping their pace with one another. They sat there clashing their tongues together letting their tongues run passionately all over each other. Their moans grew louder and at this point they didn't care who heard. It was like they had lost all control.

"Yes Bo! God yes!" Tamsin moaned as she moved her lips to the Succubus's neck sucking and nibbling at the soft warm skin.

"Tamsin you feel so good inside me.. God you make me so wet.." Bo moaned as she melted into the kisses on her neck. The Valkyrie's lips were unlike anyone else's.

Hearing Bo whisper those words aroused the Valkyrie to a new height. Tamsin moaned as she thrusted harder and deeper into the brunette's wet core.

Bo felt the thrusts become deeper and faster and she bit her lip to prevent from screaming out in pleasure. Bo immediately reciprocated the hard thrusts and started to move her hand inside and out faster as she felt the blonde begin to tighten around her.

"Yes.. Mmm God yes baby.. I'm almost there.." Tamsin moaned as she threw her head back and the Succubus immediately lunged forward to kiss and suck the Valkyrie's exposed neck. Bo started to instantly suck hard on the front of the blonde's neck, determined to leave her sex demon mark on her girlfriend.

"Yeah baby, mmm God Tamsin please don't stop.. Fuck me.." Bo moaned as she felt the blonde shiver and speed up her thrusts inside the Succubus, moving her fingers deeply into the wet brunette.

Tamsin felt her heart racing as she heard the words 'fuck me' sneak from Bo's lips. Tamsin was determined to make her warrior come. Bo felt the quickened pace and matched it instantly. They stood there, fingers moving fast, deep and hard into one another as they both felt their bodies approaching an intense and passionate orgasm.

Like a tidal wave rushing over them, both girls let out a loud moan as they felt their bodies orgasming. The rush of the climax sent both of them over the top. Bo felt her body shaking as she came on the blonde's fingers. Tamsin moaned and grinned as she felt how wet she had become from the Succbus's touch inside her. They slowly pulled their fingers out of one another and both gasped when the fingers slowly fell out of their throbbing cores.

"That.. Was.. Incredible.." Bo panted out as she leaned forward and pressed her forehead against the blonde's.

"I swear.. Each time becomes more intense.. God it's amazing.." Tamsin whispered as she leaned forward and kissed Bo.

"I know.. I am LOVING this side effect of the bond.. We are gonna have to work on testing this more.. You know, for research purposes" Bo said with a grin.

"Mmmm.. Or we could just enjoy having wild and hot bonded sex all the time because you're a sex demon who feeds off chi and I'm a Valkyrie with insane powers and I'm drawn to pleasing my warrior in _every_ way and _every _position possible.." Tamsin replied with a smirk.

"You really do know the way to my heart.." Bo replied with a smile as she leaned in slowly kissing the Valkyrie.

"God I love you.." Tamsin moaned as she savored the soft touch of Bo's lips on hers.

"I love you too.." Bo whispered as she continued to slowly kiss the Valkyrie.

Alex took a deep breath and looked over to the human, she was still holding Kenzi's hands and they both were shaking from nerves.

"Alex please.. Say something.." Kenzi murmured as she felt the tears starting to come back.

"W-Would you smack me if I kissed you.." Alex said in a whisper as she felt her heart starting to beat fast.

Kenzi smiled and let out a light laugh, a few tears slipped down her face as she looked at Alex.. "Kiss me and find out.." Kenzi whispered back as watch a grin come across the Ember's face.

Alex felt her heart flutter and she slowly brought her hand up to Kenzi's cheek and softly stroked the human's cheek with her thumb. Alex gently pulled Kenzi closer and she slowly leaned forward placing a soft kiss on Kenzi's shaking lips.

Kenzi melted into the graze of the warm lips against hers and she instantly reciprocated by moving her lips slowly and softly against Alex's. They sat there for a moment, as memories rushed over them of the passionate sweet night before.

Their tender, slow, and soft make out sent chills down both girls.

They slowly parted letting their lips linger for a moment.

"I don't know what this is, why it's happening, or what's going on.. But if you promise not to run I promise we can take things slow and figure it out _together_" Alex said in a whisper.

"Deal hot head. We just HAVE to take this slow.. No rushing things.. No sex.. Slow things okay? This is different from anything else I've done so I'm not sure what to do.. We just have to talk and not take too many steps forward.. SLOW ALEX" Kenzi said with a giggle.

"Scouts honor.. I won't make any moves to push things forward. The ball's in your court. YOU move this at your pace and I promise not to rush anything.." Alex said as she smiled.

"Perfect.." Kenzi said as she leaned in placing a soft kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Alright you.. We better go check on Tamsin and Bo and see if Stella is here yet.." Alex said with a grin as she blushed.

"Sounds good" Kenzi said as she felt herself turn red.

They stood up and Alex smiled at Kenzi softly. "Is holding your hand too much?" The Ember asked with a smile as she saw Kenzi raise her eyebrows. "What.. If we're gonna take things slow I'm gonna try to be respectful and cute and shit like off the movies.."

Kenzi rolled her eyes and smiled, "No.. holding my hand isn't too much.." Alex grinned and slid her fingers into the human's hand and laced their fingers. "God you're adorable.." Kenzi said as she smiled.

"Yeah yeah.. Don't tell anyone.. Can't have my badass image ruined.." Alex said as she started to walk forward with Kenzi's hand in hers.

"It'll be our little secret pyro" Kenzi replied as she looked down and smiled at their fingers linked.

They came to the top of the stairs and looked around at the empty bar.

"What the.." Alex started to say as she was interrupted by Bo and Tamsin busting out of the bathroom giggling. The two girls came stumbling out fixing their hair and trying to button their pants.

"Classy guys.. _REAL_ classy.." Kenzi said as she chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"What.. We're enjoying the perks of our bond.." Bo said as she shrugged and giggled. Tamsin blushed and just grinned.

"Ew" Alex said as she let out a light laugh. The four went over to the bar and started to drink their beers Trick had given them earlier.

Suddenly it was like a rush of cold air as the four women gasped and grabbed their chest.

The four of them felt dizzy, confused, and they all shivered.

A bright green light exploded from the four of them and they all looked around baffled by what had happened. The light faded and the girls went back to feeling a little more in control.

"Uhm what the hell was that?" Kenzi asked as she looked around the room. The four all looked confused and lost. Bo went to go stand up and knocked her beer off the bar as it fell to the floor and crashed sending shards of glass all over.

The four girls jumped in fear as the noise pulled them out of their trance of confusion.

"HOLY SHITBALLS!" Kenzi yelled as she jumped back, suddenly fire came flying out of the Russian's tiny hands and hit the ceiling.

The three other women looked over at Kenzi in disbelief.

"What the hell was THAT?!" Bo asked as she starred wide eyed at her bestie..

"THAT was my power.." Alex said as she looked in astonishment at Kenzi.

"Oh shit.." Tamsin said as she looked around at the other women.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Switching Powers

"TRICK!" Bo screamed still keeping her gaze on Kenzi.

"T-Trick said he was going out to gather some shit.. He's not here.. WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING WITH FIRE POWER?!" Kenzi screamed as she looked at her hands.

"Fucking bitches.." Tamsin murmmered.

"T.. What do you know.." Alex said as they all looked over to the Valkyrie.

Tamsin groaned, "Remember when we were outside.. I heard them talking about a potion to 'test' us later if we did well today.. They gave us a power switching potion to bring us closer or some shit. It usually wears off in 24 hours.."

All four started to frantically look around at each other.

"Soooo who has what?" Bo asked as she looked at everyone.

"Obviously Kenzi has _my_ powers…" Alex said as she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry fire cootch.." Kenzi said as she smirked and shrugged.

"Okay so how do we figure out the rest.." Bo asked as she looked to Tamsin.

"Well we test them.. Bo how do you get your charms to work.." Tamsin said as she looked to her girlfriend.

"I don't know.. The first time I found out I had powers I was making out with my first boyfriend in the back of his car.. I was kissing him and the passion and the heat.. My body picked up on the sex drive and I pulled his chi.." Bo asked as she looked to the blonde.

Tamsin instantly whipped her head around clashing her lips together with the Succubus's and slid her tongue into Bo's mouth. Bo instantly moaned and Tamsin pulled back as Kenzi and Alex watched Tamsin draw gold chi from Bo.

Bo's eyes flared open and she saw the chi leaving her body. Tamsin finally pulled away and stumbled backwards.

"Well hot damn hot pants.. THAT'S why you enjoy that so much.." Tamsin said with a smirk as she tried to regain her footing.

"And THAT'S what it feels like to have your chi pulled.. No wonder people always say you die with a smile on your face if a Succubus kills you.." Bo said as she grinned and shook her head.

"Ohhhhhhkay.. So Tammers is a succu-slut for the day.." Kenzi said still watching the bonded pair stumble with love struck eyes.

"So if Tamsin has Bo's powers.. Who's the Valkyrie…" Alex asked as she looked at the two.

"I have a hunch who it is…" Tamsin said as she smirked and glanced at Bo. Alex and Kenzi's eyes followed the blonde's gaze to Bo.

"Me?" Bo asked with a laugh, "How do you know?"

"Let's just say I totally know what you mean about a VALKYRIE'S chi.." Tamsin said still shaking her head from her chi high.

"Oh that's fucking great so I'M human?!" Alex groaned as she threw her hands up. Kenzi giggled and walked over and lightly pulled Alex in by the waist and kissed her cheek. The Ember smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry pyro.. I'll protect you" Kenzi said as she grinned.

"Great.. I'm gonna die" Alex said as she huffed.

"So wait.. I'm a Valkyrie now.. How the hell does THAT work?" Bo asked as she looked around her body.

"Well my abilities allow me to cast doubt and intimidation on people.. But you have to be careful at the amount you project because too much and you can easily kill someone.. A Valkyrie can jam someone's signals instantly but too much and it shuts their brains down and kills them.. So you have to focus on someone, think about what you want to project to weaken them and concentrate on the amount you want to use.." Tamsin said as she stepped back "Give it a whirl Succubus.."

"Wait on YOU?" Bo asked as she began to back up.

"Why not? I know the powers.. And for now I know you'll be careful not to kill me.. If we're stuck like this for a day we have to figure out how to use our powers because God knows that we don't ever get a day away from hell" Tamsin said with a grin.

"T's right.. come on sparky.. We're going outside so you can learn how to use my damn powers.." Alex said as she grabbed Kenzi and drug the Russian out the door.

"Alright Bo.. Look at me.. Try to think of what I should doubt or how you want to intimidate me.. Don't push too hard.. Just project enough to stop me from walking towards you okay?" Tamsin said as she eyed the brunette.

"Okay.." Bo said with hesitation. Bo stood there looking at Tamsin.. She locked her eyes on the baby blues and took a deep breath. Bo's features began to darken and the brunette tensed her body up.

_You can't use my powers.. You can't be a succubus.. You can't be a sex demon.._ Bo thought as she tilted her head. The Valkyrie smiled at her.

"Not bad hot pants.. I can feel the doubt.. Push a little harder.. It's not strong enough yet.." Tamsin said as she took a few steps forward.

_You don't want to come any closer.. You want to stop.. You don't want me to do this to you.._ Bo projected as her features darkened and her eyes went black.

Tamsin stopped her steps forward and shivered.

"Good Bo.. Keep going.. You're almost there.." Tamsin murmured as she took another step closer.

_You're scared.. You're weaker than me.. You're a Succubus right now.. You cannot defeat me.._ Bo thought as she glared with her pitch black eyes at the blonde.

Tamsin quickly fell to her knees and groaned as she felt the cold rush over her body.

Seeing the blonde fall to the ground Bo's eyes quickly returned to normal and she rushed to her girlfriends side.

"Shit Tamsin, you stupid girl.." Bo said as she knelt down beside her Valkyrie.

"I'm okay succulette.." Tamsin said as she weakly looked up at Bo, "I see why so many people want to kill me after I use my powers on them.. Jesus my head.." Tamsin said as she groaned and Bo helped her to her feet.

"I'm sorry.." Bo said as she looked at the blonde.

"Don't be.. that was good babe.. I didn't realize how strong I was.. That was intense.." Tamsin said with a slight grin.

"Tamsin your powers are off the chart.. I see why you were so scared of being a monster during your rebirth.. It's terrifying holding someone's life in your gaze.. It's unreal.." Bo said as she stood there looking at her girlfriend. "But hey.. You've got my Succubus powers.. So if you're still having a hang over headache.."

"Ah good point Succu-slut.." Tamsin said as she leaned forward kissing Bo.. Bo moaned at the touch of her lips and smiled as she felt Tamsin pulling her chi. The feeling was amazing.. It felt like a passion was fleeing her body and she was becoming more aroused each pull of chi from her soul.

Tamsin stopped and stepped back.

"Hot damn that's incredible.. I feel unstoppable.. Ah, damn Bo!" Tamsin said as she stumbled back smiling.

"I totally see why you are always so willing to let me pull your chi.. God the feeling is so.. Just.. WOW!" Bo said as she grinned.

"So how do you work your little sex demon charms.. That could come in handy.." Tamsin said with an evil grin.

"Mmm I feel like this little lesson is going to be fun.." Bo said as she smirked and blush as Tamsin's eyes flickered bright glowing blue and started to look up and down her body.

"Alright Kenz.. Try not to blow me up.." Alex said with a grin as she pulled the trash can out to the middle of the alley.

"I can't make any promises.." Kenzi said as she had a worried look on her face.

Alex saw how terrified the Russian looked and smiled _damn she's freaking cute_.. Alex thought as she walked over to Kenzi and grabbed her hands.

Kenzi smiled when she felt Alex take her hands. She looked up at the blonde and gave a faint smile.

"I know that we literally JUST talked about taking things slow and baby steps to figuring us out and we're both scared but maybe this will give you a chance to see a side of me NO ONE else ever has. This little SHIT-uation makes me super vulnerable. It also gives me a chance to see the hell you go through. My powers are scary.. But they're tied in with your emotions okay? So you nervous and scared is probs not the best practice attitude.. You have to just think that this is your chance to learn a little about me. You always wanted to be fae.. Now you are.. Embrace it cutie" Alex said with a smirk.

"Did you just call me cute?" Kenzi said with a grin.

"Duh.. you're kinda adorable sitting here ready to set everything on fire. I like it" Alex said smiling down at Kenzi.

Kenzi looked at the blonde's eyes and then down at her lips. Kenzi couldn't help herself, she hopped up on her toes and lightly pressed her lips against Alex's. Alex felt the air leave her lungs as she smiled into Kenzi's kiss. She felt Kenzi cup her face in her small soft hands and Alex let her hands fall to the human's waist. Kenzi slowly pulled back and smiled.

"I like this sweet side of you pyro.." Kenzi said with a smile.

"I like us taking things slow.. Who knew cute kisses that were soft and sweet could be so damn amazing.." Alex said with a smile. "Alright.. YOU are distracting me from teaching you missy! You'll get kisses after you learn to not start a forrest fire when a bottle smashes.."

Kenzi smiled and rolled her eyes. "Fineeeee.. What first?"

"Alright well look at the trash can and try to find some anger… Lift your hands SLOWLY and focus on seeing the fire come up on to your palms.. Look at the target, and throw the fire.. Okay?" Alex said as she stepped up behind Kenzi.

"Okay.." Kenzi said as she took a deep breath. She thought about Inari.. Being kidnapped.. Always feeling pathetic.. She found anger and looked at her hands. Her right palm was now covered in flames. Kenzi smiled and leaned back and thrusted her hand towards the trash can. Kenzi went flying backwards as the ball of fire missed the trash can and hit the bike that was leaning against the brick wall. The fire hit the bike and the bike went flying through the air and landed on top of the dumpster down the alley.

Kenzi was laying on her back on the floor. She slowly opened her eyes to see Alex standing over her laughing with her arms crossed.

"Well.. Not bad for your first try.. I'll give ya that.." Alex said as she leaned down and helped Kenzi to her feet.

"Shit.. that was intense.. I feel bad I ruined that kid's bike.. Damn I was way off.." Kenzi said as she shook her head.

"When I was a kid I managed to set fire to Tamsin's hair like a hundred times.. It's alright.. Try again except this time I'm gonna force your aim.." Alex said as she walked and stood a few feet behind the trash can and smiled as she crossed her arms. "Alright Kenz.. Hit the trash can.."

"Alex what the hell.. Move.. I'll totally roast you!" Kenzi yelled as she watched the blonde giggle.

"Nope, come on hot stuff.. Hit the trash can and don't turn me to ash" Alex said as she pointed to the human's target.

"God please don't let me set her on fire before we figure shit out.. I need those blonde lips not burnt to a crisp.." Kenzi murmured as she took her stance to try again.

"Okay my beautiful blonde. With the charm you need to lightly touch someone and think about the sexual energy between you, focus on how THEY are feeling.. read their aura and then touch them.. Think about how you want to persuade them to do _whatever_ you want.." Bo said with a smile.

"Okay.. that doesn't sound too bad.. Be a slut, think about what you want, touch them.. Got it" Tamsin said with a grin.

"Okay babe, walk up to me and try to convince me to kiss you.. I'm gonna fight back and refuse to do anything sexual with you.. Got it?" Bo said with a smirk.

The blonde seductively approached Bo and smiled. "This is going to be interesting.." Tamsin said as she walked close to Bo and grabbed the brunette's hand.

Tamsin started pulsating charms into Bo's hand. Bo closed her eyes and smiled. "Not bad Valkyrie.. But you're going to have to do better than that.."

"Oh I'm just getting started hot pants.." Tamsin said as she leaned closer to Bo and put her lips near Bo's ear. Tamsin then slowly raised her hand up to gently touch Bo's neck, sending charms through her fingertips causing Bo to bite her lip to try not to moan.

"You wanna give in.. You want me to touch you.." Tamsin whispered as she continued to send charms through the Succubus.

"N-nope.. Still not giving in Valkyrie.. But not bad with the touches.." Bo said as she felt her face flush red.

Tamsin grinned as she started to kiss Bo's neck and tightened her grip on the brunette's neck as she intensified her charms throughout the Succubus's body. "Take your hands and grab my ass Bo.." Tamsin whispered as her lips hovered over Bo's neck.

Bo let out a soft moan and reached her hands down grabbing Tamsin's ass and pulling her in closer.

"Good girl.. Now I want you to take your hands off of me.. and take your shirt off.." Tamsin whispered as she moved back and watched Bo take her shirt off. As the shirt slid up and the brunette's abs were exposed, Tamsin leaned down and started to kiss Bo's stomach wrapping her hands around so that her fingers were caressing the Succubus's back as she sent charms throughout Bo's body. The shirt fell to the ground and Tamsin giggled.

"Alright Bo.. I want you to unhook your bra and throw it over there with your shirt…" Tamsin whispered as she continued to kiss the brunette's stomach.

Bo immediately reached up and unclasped her bra tossing it to her newly acquired clothes pile. Tamsin moved up slowly so that her tongue was caressing the brunette's nipple. The Valkyrie raised her other hand to lightly rub her finger tips over Bo's other breast as she sent charms out.

Bo moaned and started to pant.

"Alright baby.. Unbutton your pants and slide them off for me.." Tamsin whispered as she continued to use her tongue to gently rub Bo's nipple. Bo reached down and took her pants off.. The Succubus didn't disappoint as she wore no under ware. Bo slid her pants down and kicked them off on to her other discarded clothes.

Tamsin grinned and stepped back, she crossed her arms and laughed. "Well.. I'd say I'm getting the hang of the Succubus charms.."

Bo raised an eyebrow slightly confused.. Then she looked down and saw her bare naked body standing there in the bar with Tamsin blushing and confidently smiling.

"Oh it's on now Valkyrie.." Bo said panting as she lunged forward embracing the blonde, fighting to strip off all the layers of Tamsin's clothes.

"Come on Kenz.. You can do this.. Trust yourself. You aren't gonna set me on fire. I may be human but I'm still quick as hell and I can jump out of the way. Focus and breath.." Alex said as she nodded to the human.

Kenzi nodded back and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and flicked her wrist.. Fire came fuming from her palm and Kenzi looked at the trash can.. The beautiful blonde was standing behind it smiling at her.

Kenzi threw her arm out and held her ground as the fire went sailing towards the trash can. The barrel started to boil with flames flying out of every inch.

"Atta girl Kenz! Hell yeah!" Alex said as she jumped up and down

"Holy shit I did it.. And I didn't kill you!" Kenzi yelled as she raced to the blonde and jumped on her.

Alex caught the tiny human and Kenzi wrapped her legs around the blonde and smiled.

"Not bad teach.." Kenzi said with a grin.

"That was all you hot stuff.." Alex said back with a smile.

_Oh God.. Yes Tamsin.. YES! Please don't stop! Yes baby right there! Ah YES! Make me come!_

Kenzi and Alex's head whipped around and looked at the Dal.

"I guess Tamsin is learning that Succubus charm.." Alex said as she started to laugh.

"Holy shit we literally can hear them outside of a brick building.." Kenzi said as she shook her head laughing.

"I guess that means we get to hang out here for awhile longer.." Alex said with a grin, still holding the human up in the air.

"Ya know.. For a human you are pretty damn strong.." Kenzi said with a smile as she noticed Alex still had a tight grip on her and she was still in the air.

"I got skills.." Alex grinned.

Kenzi looked into those blue eyes and smiled softly as slowly leaned down kissing the blonde softly.

Tamsin had her head buried between Bo's leg, licking the brunette's clit and pulling the Succubus in tighter. Bo was moaning from every flick of her tongue causing Tamsin to become intensely aroused. Tamsin glanced up and saw Bo's aura burning bright and she smirked as she brought two fingers up and slid them inside Bo. The brunette gasped and slid her legs over Tamsin's shoulder as she leaned back against the pool table.

"Ah.. God yes Tamsin.. Mmm yes baby please make me come.." Bo screamed as Tamsin thrusted deeper into her.

Tamsin was speechless as she watched Bo's flawlessly toned body arch and move with pleasure. The Valkyrie smiled as she felt how wet her fingers were inside Bo's core. She was using all her strength to finger the brunette and was determined to bring her to a climax.

"Yes baby.. God.. I'm right there!" Bo screamed as she yanked Tamsin's head up and clashed their lips together.

Tamsin felt Bo tighten around her fingers and as Bo moaned and screamed when her orgasm came. Tamsin pulled back, taking chi from the brunette as she felt the come on her fingers.

The intense chi flow stopped and both women fell back panting.

"I.. Get.. Why.. You.. Always.. Do.. That.. Then.." Tamsin said slowly as she panted heavily.

"Yeah.. Amazing.." Bo said with a grin as she pulled Tamsin back over on top of her. Bo was laying on the bottom with Tamsin sitting up on top of her.

The Succubus laid there gazing up at the beautiful blonde who was straddling her. Tamsin's body was perfection in it's finest form. Her abs were defined and ripped, her collar bones stood out and were bold, and her chest.. Bo could only describe it as breath taking.

Bo slid two fingers in to Tamsin and the blonde gasped as she felt her body tighten.

"You're a Succubus for a day babe.. You should enjoy _all_ of the perks.." Bo said in a seductive tone. "Ride me Tamisn.." Bo said as she gave an evil grin.

Tamsin moaned as she started to move her hips slowly as she sat up straddling the brunette and felt the movement of Bo's fingers inside her.

Bo made sure to slowly thrust in to Tamsin, keeping her fingers motions in sync with the blonde's hips rolling on her. Bo moaned as she felt Tamsin's wet core sliding up and down on her fingers.

"God Bo.. You feel so incredible.." Tamsin moaned as she gasped when she felt Bo's free hand slide up the curves in her abs. Bo smiled as her hands reached Tamsin's breast and her fingertips slowly caressed the blonde's hardened nipple.

"That's it baby.. Ride me.." Bo moaned out as she felt Tamsin quicken the rolling of her hips. Bo started to slide her fingers in and out of the blonde quicker, savoring the feeling of the blonde tightening around her, and letting each sweet moan and scream from her girlfriend send chills throughout her body.

"Yeah Bo.. Right there.." Tamsin panted as she was riding the brunette's fingers faster, making sure to grind her hips hard onto Bo's fingers.

Their movements were rapid now, Bo feeling stronger than ever and was thrusting hard and deep into the blonde.

"Ah, Bo YES! YES BABE!" Tamsin screamed as she felt her whole body start to tingle. With a final loud moan, Bo smiled and shivered as she felt Tamsin come on her fingers. Tamsin slowly laid her head down on Bo's chest panting.

"Bo.. You're AMAZING.. WOW!" Tamsin said as she tried to catch her breath.

"That was all you pretty lady.." Bo said as she kissed the blonde's head "I see why even though I'M the SUCCUBUS in our relationship, you're always ready for sex.. You're stamina is INCREDIBLE!" Bo said with a smirk.

"Perks of being a Valkyrie.." Tamsin said as she looked towards Bo and leaned in placing a kiss on the brunette's soft sweet lips.

"Mmmm I am so in love with you.. It's not even just the sex.. Just.. YOU.. WOW" Bo said as she smiled into the kiss.

"I couldn't be happier about who my heart chose as a warrior.." Tamsin grinned.

"We should PROBABLY put our clothes on and go make sure Kenzi hasn't caught your sister on fire and killed the new human.." Bo said as she smiled.

The two gave a final sweet kiss and then got up and headed to throw on their clothes.

As Tamsin and Bo walked outside they stopped and started to giggle as they saw Kenzi sitting on the bed of Tamsin's truck, with Alex standing snug between her legs. Kenzi had her arms draped over Alex's shoulders and the blonde had her hands placed firmly on the truck tail gate as she was leaned up kissing her. Kenzi and Alex sat there making out slowly and barely touching.. But their body language screamed passion.

"WELL.. Looks like you two made up.." Tamsin said with a smirk.

"I guess we weren't the only ones enjoying the perks of new powers.." Bo giggled as they walked over closely.

They expected Kenzi and Alex to jump apart like they did before, but instead Kenzi kept kissing Alex. Alex simply raised her hand and threw up a middle finger as Bo and Tamsin started to laugh harder. Kenzi finally pulled back from their kiss and pulled Alex in for a hug.

"Yeah well.. we talked everything out and figured that we should just go with the flow and see what this is but we're gonna take things like middle school slow!" Kenzi said with a grin as Alex looked up and kissed Kenzi's cheek. The blonde lifted Kenzi off the truck and put her gently on the ground.

"Clearly.." Tamsin said with a grin.

"Well we heard you two _engaged_ in some Succubus fun.. So we had to find a way to occupy our time.." Alex smiled as She leaned against the truck and pulled Kenzi close to her by the human's hips.

Tamsin smiled and grabbed Bo and threw her arm over Bo's shoulder as the Succubus put her arm around the blonde's waist.

"I was learning how to charm people.." Tamsin replied as she turned red.

"She's a quick learner.." Bo grinned.

Kenzi and Alex rolled their eyes.

"Well don't you four just look _charming_.." Evony said as she walked over and glared at Kenzi leaning against Alex, the blonde's arms wrapped tightly around her waist and her head resting on the Russian's shoulder. Bo and Tamsin leaning on each other and hold on to each other tightly.

"I thought we looked pretty cute.." Kenzi snapped back with a bitch grin causing Alex to chuckle.

"Right.. Whatever.. ANYWAY.. You fools want your powers back. Go to this address. Pass the test. Don't die. Come back here. Got it?" Evony said as she handed Tamsin a piece of paper.

"I thought our powers were going to come back when the potion wore out..?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh please.. Like we were going to make it THAT easy. No no dears. You have to earn your powers back.. So hurry.. If you don't get there in time and fix this the effects are permanent.. So I suggest you don't waste the next.. 3 hours.." Evony said with an evil grin as she turned away and headed back for her car.

"I WILL set that skank on fire.." Kenzi said as she glared at the Morrigan leaving.

"Hold up hot hands.. Don't waste the energy. I'm pretty sure you got the win over her okay?" Alex said with a grin.

"Fuck.." Tamsin said as she read the address.

"What is it babe?" Bo asked as she saw the look in the blonde's eyes.

"Getting our powers back isn't going to be easy. This address is a warehouse where a known powerful witch operates.. She bases her abilities on fear.." Tamsin said as she looked up at the three other women.. "We either face our fears and succeed.. Or we die.."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty: Getting Our Powers Back

As they pulled in to the warehouse, they parked far away so they could scope the place out.

"So what do we do.. Just walk in and go tell this witch lady to give us the fae fixer upper?" Kenzi asked as they got out of the car and walked towards the building.

"I doubt it'll be _that_ easy Kenz.." Bo said as she looked around.

Tamsin quickly grabbed Bo's hand and yanked her down as Bo grabbed Kenzi and Alex.

"Yup… This definitely won't be easy.." Tamsin whispered as they watched several men and women dressed in black walk around the corner. "Zihra.."

They recognized the group as the same people who approached them in the alley and attacked them.

"Looks like Evony wants to make this a little challenge.." Alex whispered as she looked at the other women.

"Do you think they know our powers have been switched?" Bo asked as she glanced to Kenzi.

"I'm sure they know something happened. Evony probably told them to stop us at all costs from entering the warehouse.. But even Evony and Trick couldn't have predicted who got what abilities in the swap.. If we attack them we can confuse them and easily take them down we just have to figure out who is most vulnerable to our specific abilities.. So target who's weakest against our strengths…" The Valkyrie said with a grin.

"I'll take Zihra.. I can get close enough and with the Succubus charms and her already obvious obsession with my cute ass it should be easy.." Tamsin said with a wink at Bo as the Succubus rolled her eyes.

"Well it did take her down the first time when I sucked the chi from her.. Plus I doubt she'll immediately try to gut you like she did me.." Bo said as she looked back at the four guarding the entrance.

"Bo you need to take the ugly lizard dude.. When T casted doubt on him before he fell to the ground almost instantly.." Alex said as Bo nodded back, "Kenz.. You're gonna have to fight ice man, he's the blonde on the right with the arm sleeve tat.. He's gonna be hard.. You're gonna have to completely catch him on fire. The fireballs will hold him off but if you want to take him down the only way is to completely light his ass up…"

"Well we didn't exactly cover _that_ in pyro 101.. How do I do that…" Kenzi asked as she frantically looked around.

"He's gonna come straight for me.. He knows I'm the Ember and he's too dumb to think otherwise. I'll goat him in and get his attention. Get your hands on fire and hop on his back and put your hands around his neck.. You're gonna have to get pissed and fast. Don't break your grip okay.." Alex said as she saw the worry in everyone's eyes. "Let's just say he and I have some _history_.. He's not gonna think about the power switching.. I can fool him into thinking I still have my powers so he'll come after me. While I'm drawing him in one of you need to knock out the asshole with the gun. We have no idea what his powers are considering he's the douche that shot me but Kenz, throw that right hook and knock him out fast and then get your cute little ass over and help me. Got it.. DO NOT show off the fireworks until you can get behind the frost fucker.. If you show it off he'll charge you and you won't be able to fight him off or hold him back long enough. We knock them out.. Kill them.. Whatever we have to do to get through that door."

Alex and Tamsin nodded at one another.

Tamsin glanced over and saw Bo grin at her. Tamsin leaned in and gave the brunette a quick kiss.

"I love you.. Kick their ass _Valkyrie_.." Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Mmm I will babe.. My girlfriend is kinda insanely powerful.. So I don't think it'll be an issue.." Bo said as she leaned over and kissed the blonde again softly. "I love you too.. Don't get that warrior ass killed. I want my bonded girl breathing at the end. You are a _Succubus_ so use it.."

"Yes ma'am. I'm gonna have fun with this…" Tamsin said as she looked at those brown eyes. Tamsin flashed her eyes blue.

Bo rolled her eyes and smiled. The brunette closed her eyes and opened them revealing her now pitch black gaze.

The two looked over at Kenzi and Alex.

"They're gonna have better control over each other's powers than you Kenz. Their bond allows them to have a slight advantage over you and I.. You can do this Kenz alright.. You just have to get mad. I'll keep an eye on you but this is your time to shine brat so don't blow it. You're finally fae.. Don't hold back. If you blow shit up you blow shit up. Lose control and fight because if you don't… I'm gonna get killed. I'm human Kenz, I'm counting on you.. You said in Trick's basement there were so many things that scared you about me well here's your chance to see what scares me about myself. The powers intense but YOU can handle this okay.." Alex said with a grin.

"God talk about _no pressure_ huh?" Kenzi said as she rolled her eyes. "Do I at least get a cute kiss like Bo?!"

"Nope.. You'll get a cute kiss AFTER you char the bastard.." Alex said with a wink, "Let's go.. we don't have much time and we have to get in there.."

The other women nodded as they stood up and slowly walked towards the group. Bo and Tamsin had forced their eyes back to their rightful colors and prepared for the fight.

"Well, well, well.. Look at what we have here.." Zihra hissed as she smiled at the women.

"Thought we'd come join your party.." Tamsin said with a wink as Zihra grinned.

"Mmm, I'm glad you could make it _Tamsin…_" Zihra said as her eyes roamed all over the blonde's body. Tamsin had pulled her shirt up a tad so her abs were slightly revealed. Bo rolled her eyes as she watched the tan woman with metal claws undressing her girlfriend with her eyes.

The four women got closer to the four opponents.

Alex stood in front of the blonde man who was a frost giant.

Bo took her stance in front of the man who morphed his body into a green reptile.

Kenzi stood in front of the unknown fae who was known for only from the use of his gun.

Tamsin stood firmly facing Zihra.. The tan woman with brown hair smirked as she cracked her knuckles.

"You sure you want to do this Tamsin.. Wouldn't want to kill your sexy little ass along with your precious Succubus, human pet and skanky sister all in one little show down" Zihra said as she gave an evil grin.

"Ironic _you're _the one calling me a skank sweetheart.." Alex said with a light laughed. Zihra turned to the Ember and hissed.

"We're getting inside that building" Bo said as she glanced to the dark fae opponent.

"We'll see about that.." Zihra said with a grin.

It was like the gun firing to a race… The green man lunged forward towards Bo as he grabbed her and they both went rolling backwards.

Kenzi immidely stepped to the side as the man across from her reached forward to grab her. Kenzi saw a metal pipe on the ground and had thrown her body at it and barely grabbed it as she got to her feet. Tamsin slowly walked towards Zihra as she grinned.

"You know your Valkyrie powers won't effect me and hinder me.. I've learned some little tricks to block your sweet little mind tricks _babe_" Zihra said as she watched Tamsin walk closer. She allowed the blonde to get only feet away from her and Tamsin smiled.

"Who said I wanted to use my Valkyrie powers on you.. Maybe I just wanted to enjoy you for a minute before I knock your tight ass out.. But if you don't want a kiss before.." Tamsin said as she let her final words fade. Zihra raised an eyebrow.

"Aw.. Are you and your little Succubus girlfriend having a tiff.. Trying to make her jealous Tamsin?" ZIhra asked with a smile.

"Maybe.. Or _maybe_ I wanted to kiss you again.. I remember when we were on the battle field during the Trojan War Zihra.. I remember how my heart hurt when you were injured.." Tamsin said seductively.

Zihra's expression changed from anger to more of a soft love struck look. "Y-you remember that?"

Tamsin nodded as she stepped closer to the woman. "I do.. I wish I could have kissed you right then and there.."

Tamsin reached out and put her hand on the other woman's. The blonde sent charms through Zihra's hand and she smiled.

"You want to kiss me right now.. Don't you Zihra.." Tamsin murmured.

Zihra looked over to Bo who was fighting with the green reptilian. Bo had swung her right hook and knocked the man to the ground. Bo looked over and saw Tamsin pulsating charms through Zihra's hand. The Succubus glared then rolled her eyes. "Oh I definitely want to kiss you right now.. Especially in front of your little Succubus.." Zihra whispered.

Tamsin grinned and sent more charms through Zihra. The tan woman moaned and closed her eyes. Zihra leaned in and pressed her lips on the blonde's. Tamsin instantly started to pull the chi from Zhira and the black haired woman's eyes shot open as she gazed into Tamsin's burning blue eyes. Zihra tried to fight back and pull away but she was powerless. Zihra quickly flashed her gaze to Bo. Bo stood there grinning from ear to ear and simply shrugged as she kicked the lizard man in the face and went back to fighting.

Tamsin didn't hesitate to continue to draw Zihra's chi. She felt the woman go limp and she finally stopped. Zihra stumbled backwards.. "Bitch.." Zihra mumbled as she fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Bo had taken a few steps back and rolled her shoulders. She was starring at the reptile with eyes that were as black as night.

"B-But you're the Succubus!" The man hissed as he tried to stand.

_You don't want to get up and fight me.. You want to stay there.. _Bo projected as she walked closer. The man was still fighting her doubt.

"Push yourself Bo!" Tamsin screamed from the distance as she saw the man almost to his feet. The green sweaty man smiled as he started to rub his palms together starting to produce a thick slimy substance. If he got up, Tamsin knew his poison fluids were similar to a poison dart frog. "His body produces poison Bo! Don't let him throw it at you!"

Bo heard her girlfriend and instantly increased her stare.

Bo shook her head trying to access greater power.

_You will stop moving. Put your hands to your side NOW.._ Bo casted as she saw the man stop his movements and look at her.

Bo felt a sharp painful jolt throughout her body and let out a loud scream. _FALL DOWN NOW! _Bo projected as she whipped her head back up to the man. The reptilian instantly fell to the ground and Bo fell to her knees. Tamsin raced over.

"Bo… Hey babe.. Look at me.." Tamsin said as she cupped the brunette's face.

"W-What was that.. God it hurt so bad.." Bo said as tears filled her eyes. Tamsin helped Bo to her feet and pulled her in to a tight hug.

"THAT was you getting your wings and letting them out.." Tamsin said as she kissed Bo's cheek. "Breathe babe.. Calm down okay.. Listen to my voice.."

Bo took a deep breath and let out another painful scream as she dug her fingernails into Tamsin's back.

"I know it hurts Bo but don't pass out.. Stay with me.. Just breathe.. Listen to me… Focus on me.." Tamsin whispered as she sent charms throughout Bo's body to help numb the pain.

After a minute Bo stood there shaking looking at Tamsin.

Kenzi had rolled on the ground as she avoided another lung from the man. She had the pipe in her hand she just couldn't get close enough to strike his face.

"Well Ember.. Looks like I have you all to myself.." The frost giant said as he grinned and his body instantly iced over.

"Mmmm that you do big boy.. But I feel with our _history_ you should be using my first name.." Alex said with a smile. The two were circling each other like lions awaiting to pounce.

"I didn't want to assume we were on _that_ level _Alex…_" The man said with an evil smirk.

Alex had kept her arms stretched out to give the appearance she was ready to bring fire from her palms at any second.

"Well _Chase_.. You sleep with someone who's deadly to your species.. I think that gives us a fair assumption first names are okay.." Alex said with a wink.

"I didn't think you'd remember considering you slept with nearly everyone you met.." The blonde man hissed as he looked up and down Alex's body.

"Ouch.. That ALMOST hurt my feelings.." Alex said as she rolled her eyes, "But you know.. Now that you mention it.. You weren't exactly that _memorable _in the sheets anyway. You definitely fell _short_ on my list.." Alex concluded with a smirk.

The man's grin instantly fell and he growled.

_Ah hell.. I just had to add that part didn't I.. Shit.._ Alex thought as she prepared herself for the man's charge.

The man with the gun was still taking swipes at Kenzi, the Russian was fighting to get up quickly but her body wasn't quick enough. As he leaned forward to make a final grab, he felt a fist collide with his face and he fell lifeless to the ground. Kenzi looked up and saw Bo standing there with a grin. Tamsin rushed and yanked Kenzi up off the ground.

"Thanks Bo Bo.. Totally almost had that ass hat.. Was just trying to draw it out for dramatic effect.." Kenzi panted.

"Oh I know Kenz.. just figured you could use a hand.." Bo said with a smirk.

The three heard a loud crash as they saw the frost giant pinning Alex against the brick wall with his frozen hands wrapped around her neck and they raced over.

"Alex.. What's wrong.. Not wanting to heat things up.. Having some issues ARISING to the occasion are we.." He said with a laugh as he tightened his grip.

"S-something like that.." Alex choked out as shivered.. She could feel her body starting to shake and freeze.. She looked over and saw Kenzi, Bo and Tamsin running towards her. "F-figured that you could u-use a little ego booster since you're l-lackin in the package area.."

The man growled and went to tighten his grip but he felt burning hot hands around his neck. Kenzi had jumped through the air and landed on the man's back. She had her arms and hands wrapped around his neck. Luckily Kenzi was small so the blonde man couldn't get his arms around far enough to rip her off his back. Steam was rising rapidly in the air as Kenzi tried to push enough heat and flames through her body to set the man on fire.

"Kenzi light him up!" Tamsin said as she and Bo helped Alex up.

"Come on Kenz! Hurry! Get pissed!" Bo yelled as she watched Kenzi fighting to disarm the frost giant.

"Alex.. We have to help her.. She's not gonna be able to channel enough rage to hurt him.." Tamsin said as she started towards the man. Alex grabbed Tamsin's arm and both the Valkyrie and Bo looked down at her.

"No.. Your powers.. Won't work on him.." Alex panted as she tried to regain some strength "I.. Know.. How to.. Piss her.. Off.."

Alex stumbled forward.

"Hey Kenz.. I totally fucked that guy.." Alex yelled as the frost giant and Kenzi both paused their struggling and looked at her.

"YOU fucked ME.. If I remember correctly I was the one fucking YOU slut!" the blonde man yelled as he laughed.

"Excuse me.." Kenzi said in a low voice. Kenzi felt rage like never before and her eyes flashed fiery red as the frost giants body instantaneously bursted into a powerful surge of red and orange flames. The man fell to his knees screaming in pain. Kenzi hopped off the guys back and stepped around to the front of the man on fire. He was on his knees screaming and yelling at the top of his lungs. Kenzi glared at him, brought her hand back and landed a ferocious punch to the man's face, knocking him out cold on the asphalt.

Kenzi turned around and looked at the other three women who all had a shocked yet proud smirk on their faces.

"Hell yes KENZ!" Bo said as she smiled.

"That's my momz.." Tamsin said as she high fived Kenzi.

"Now that's fire power.." Alex mumbled as she was finally regaining some strength and her body temp slowly rising.

"Anymore of your fae-fuck buddies around? Cause I've got tons of heat to spare now…" Kenzi said as she looked at the blonde.

"Nope.. Not at the moment hot stuff.." Alex panted out as she smiled.

"You're trouble missy.." Kenzi said with a smirk as she walked over to the blonde. Alex stood up and put her hands on Kenz's cheeks and pulled her in kissing her softly on the lips.

"I am DEFINTELY trouble.." Alex said with a grin. Kenzi rolled her eyes and they turned to walk inside.

Tamsin opened the door and the four of them cautiously walked into a large dark room. There was a single lamp that was lit and dangled from the ceiling. There was an elderly woman sitting in a large chair directly under the light. The four walked up to the woman slowly.

The woman sat there in silence. When they got closer the women noticed that the witch's eyes seemed to be pure white.

"We were sent here by the Morrigan.." Bo said softly as they all took a stance in front of the woman.

"I know who you are and what you seek.." The woman said without looking at any of the women.

Alex, Bo, Tamsin and Kenzi all exchanged confused looks.

"You wish to have the antidote to your powers being exchanged.. But what you seek comes with a task.. Burdened hearts which need to be cleansed. Truth is what you shall find in the future where the cure lies."

"Great.. We're here to get our powers back from an old ass fortune cookie.." Alex said softly.

"_Alexcia.._ It's an honor to meet the foretold _Evil Ember.._" The woman said with a grin. Alex's joking expression suddenly changed to fear.

"W-what.. How.." Alex started to murmur as the witch cut her off.

"_Tamsin_.. My oh my how you have grown to exceed anyone's expectations.. You are far more powerful than we all thought. Your reputation does not do you justice.. You shall become the most powerful Valkyrie our world has seen.." the witch said keeping her smiling and not looking up at the women but staring straight ahead. "_Isobeau_.. You are a rare creature. A Succubus yes.. But that is not all you are. You are destined for greatness. You are the most powerful fae to walk the earth and you don't even realize it. You refuse to accept your true abilities and their strength, but once you do, nothing and no one shall stop you.." The witch said nodding as if she knew the things Bo would do in the future. "And finally we have _Mackenzi.._ the lonely human in a world of fae, though you do not know it yet, one day your powers shall be legendary.. You shall be fae and your worries of being slaughtered for being human will fade.."

The four women stood in front of the witch speechless.

"How do you.." Bo started to say before the witch raised her hand and silenced her.

"Do not speak. No questions. If you four want your destinies to be fulfilled you must reach the reversal potion for the curse that plagues you. Walk to the door behind me.. Then each of you must use this dagger to cut your palms and let your blood drip into the bowl beside the door. Enter the room and empty your minds. Face your fears and try to survive.." The woman said as she reached out with a golden dagger in her hands. Bo gently took the dagger from the witch and as they did the woman vanished into thin air. They looked at each other completely shocked.

They slowly walked over to the door. The four of them looked at the dagger, then to the golden bowl mounted to the wall beside the door…


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-One: Facing Your Fears - Kenzi Style

"We ready to do this?" Tamsin asked as she looked at the other three women.

"Do we really have a choice?" Bo asked as she looked around.

Bo brought the dagger up to her palm and started to apply pressure.

"WAIT! Do we even know what to expect.. Like do any of us have any idea what we're about to walk in to.." Kenzi asked as Bo stopped before breaking the skin.

"No.." Tamsin said as she looked to her girlfriend.

"Not a clue.." Bo said as she gave the Valkyrie a worried look.

"We're gonna walk through that door and everything we're terrified of is going to come flying at us. Things you may _think_ you know about one another won't matter. You may have told each other your 'biggest fears' and what 'scares you to death' but all of that.. Forget it.. Your deepest fears.. The things that'll keep you up at night.. The things you tell NO ONE will be right in front of us. It's going to seem real.. Hell as far as I know they might be.. But from what I've heard about this.. It's a projection of what burdens your heart. We are going to have to face our fears and overcome them.. I don't know how or what to do.. I don't know how many things are going to be thrown at us.. It's said to go one at a time.. We are going to walk in there and then one by one we are going to have our shit thrown at us.. We'll all be in there together but while one of us is dealing with the most terrifying shit of our lives the other three will have to sit back and watch.. We wont' be able to move or help each other.. We'll practically be paralyzed and have to watch each other suffer. You either overcome your fears or you lose yourself to them.." Alex said as she looked at the ground. She finally glanced up to see the other women giving her a how-the-hell-do-you-know-that look. "I was in Austrailia.. Working with a group of dark fae. We needed a potion to make some of our group immune to the burn of the flames so we could go into a fire spreading in the northern part of the island. Six of our men and women had to go to a witch. She said she would grant them the potion if they 'faced their fears' only four of them came out of it…"

Suddenly Kenzi, Tamsin and Bo realized what they were about to do.

"We'll have each other in there. We may not be able to move and race to each other's side but we're all bonded in some way or another. We're gonna do this and go in there and work together…" Bo said as she nodded to everyone.

"I'm with ya Succulette.." Tamsin said as she leaned over and kissed the brunette's cheek.

"We have no choice.. We have to do this so destiny or whatever can play out.." Kenzi said as she sighed.

"Prepare to learn a lot about each other bitches.." Alex said with a worried smirk.

Bo slowly cut her palm and passed the knife down the line of women. Bo squeezed her hand shut tightly as the blood dribbled into the bowl. The other three followed in the exact same fashion and once Alex had dribbled her blood into the bowl they heard the steel door loudly unlock.

Bo leaned forward and lightly pushed the door open. They all took a deep breath and walked in slowly.

The door slammed shut behind them. The room was completely black. A dim light appeared and Bo, Tamsin, and Alex were standing in a small dark room. There was a wall of glass in front of them, that much they could tell.. But what was beyond the glass.. There was no way of knowing.

"KENZI?!" Bo yelled as she struggled to look around the dark room.

The only thing that Bo could see was the soft, low lights that were illuminating Tamsin and Alex who were in the small room with her.

"MOMZ?!" Tamsin said as she banged on the glass in front of her and eagerly waited for a response.

Suddenly it was like a portion of the area on the other side of the glass lit up. To Alex, Tamsin and Bo it was like sitting in an audience watching a play unfold on a stage in front of them.

They all starred as they saw Kenzi in front of them. Sitting alone in what looked to be an exact replica of the Dal. The three women who were trapped started to shout and beat on the glass, never catching Kenzi's attention

"This thing must be like a two way mirror.. Like the ones we have back at the station for our interrogation room.." Tamsin said as the women realized they were trapped and unable to help Kenzi. They watched in worry as the scene began to play out.

_Kenzi's Test:_

"Hello… Trick? Bo? Tam Tam? Alex?" Kenzi called out as she started to walk around the bar. Bo and Tamsin tried yelling out to her but Kenzi seemed to only hear whispers as she looked around. "Guys.. You gotta be louder.. I can't hear you.."

Kenzi continued to look around as she made her way behind the bar. "Well if bitches gonna leave me alone I might as well help myself.."

Kenzi poured herself a beer and started to look around.

"What are _you_ doing here human?"

Kenzi jumped as she heard the voice. She turned and saw Trick standing on the outside of the bar as though he had just come up from his basement.

"Holy crap sack Trickster! You scared the bee-Jesus outta me! Dude Trick I don't know what you and Evony-poo did to us but we totally ended up at some weird ass witch's casa.. I guess Bo and Tam Tam finished up there and wen't for some bonded love makin and Alex.. Well who knows where she's at! I'm so glad to see you!" Kenzi said as she ran and threw her arms around Trick. The Blood King gasped and shoved the Russian girl back with all his might sending her flying against the bar.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME HUMAN!" Trick sneered as he wiped his arms where the girl had touched him.

"Ouch! Hello! Damn Blood King.. Someone did not take his happy hobbit pill this morning.. What the hell?!" Kenzi said as she groaned in pain.

"GET OUT! NOW!" Trick screamed as he pointed to the door.

"Trick what's wrong.. Are you like cursed with man fae PMS cramps or something?" Kenzi asked as she stepped closer to the man.

"You..You want to know what's wrong?! MY GRANDDAUGHTER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! You just couldn't take a hint COULD YOU?! You were weak! Useless! You just HAD to stick around and take advantage of Bo's love for you.. God rest Bo's soul but she should have listened to ALL OF US when we told her that you were nothing but DEAD WEIGHT! You were better off dying but Bo wouldn't let that happen! She got herself KILLED trying to save your pathetic human ass.. I WANT YOU OUT NOW! You got them ALL killed because you couldn't keep your nose out of our fae world! If it wasn't for Bo caring so much about you then I would have slit your throat myself!" Trick said as he glared at the human. Kenzi felt tears well up in her eyes and she started crying.

"Trick.. I.." Kenzi stammered.

"OUT!" Trick said as he stepped closer. Kenzi stumbled back and bursted out of the Dal door.

The scene almost instantly changed.

_Bo sat there behind the glass watching Kenzi sob. The Succubus had her hands pressed tightly against the glass, praying it would shatter so she could run out to her bestie. Bo felt her heart drop, "her biggest fear is she's scared of being a powerless human and we all get killed trying to save her because she can't hold her own against the fae.. God Kenz.. I knew she was always scared of being baggage but this.." Bo said as she turned to Tamsin and Alex.. Both wore a frown and kept their gaze on the sobbing human who was struggling to not break down completely._

Kenzi was now standing inside her beloved crack shack. She was crying and shaking as she tried to bring her mind back to figure out what was happening.

"What the fae.." Kenzi murmured as she began to compose herself.

"Hey bestie.. Woah why are you having like a break down.. Shit did I miss one of your little goth concerts.. Did Alex hurt you? I'll kill the little fire starter!" Bo said as she walked over and hugged Bo.

"Wh-What no.. Trick.. I.. I don't know.." Kenzi said as she squeezed Bo tightly.

"Bad dream?" Bo asked in a soft sweet voice.

"Yeah.. I think so.." Kenzi said as she shook her head.

"Alright.. Well stop the water works! Tamsin is gonna pick me up and we're going out to a dark fae bar then back to her place for some 'valkubus' fun.. Alex is gonna be here in a sec.. Breathe Kenz! You're probably just nervous for a date night with your new girlfriendddddd" Bo said with a chuckle as she kissed the top of the human's head.

"G-Girlfriend.." Kenzi whispered to herself as she shook her head and waved bye to Bo. Bo was out the door. Kenzi walked over and plopped down on the couch.

"What the hell.. Maybe I got plastered and blacked out a few days.. That pixie unicorn vodka IS fucking strong…" Kenzi's thoughts were interrupted as she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in.." Kenzi groaned as she didn't move off the couch.

Alex came strutting in. She had on ripped jeans and a low cut red halter top.

"_At least I look hot.." Alex said with a chuckle._

"_Yeah, yeah you cocky little shit.." Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes at Alex. All three of the girls who were trapped in the room were pressed against the glass eagerly watching Kenzi as she was facing her fears._

"_This scene doesn't look so bad.." Bo said as she started to relax a bit._

Alex walked over to the couch and sat beside Kenzi.

"Hey gorgeous.. what's wrong.. Is a date night with me REALLY that bad.." Alex said with a grin. Kenzi's mood almost instantly changed to something more perky.

"No.. Just a long day.. So what's on our agenda for tonight hot stuff?" Kenzi said with a grin.

"Well you told me earlier what you wanted to do.." Alex said with a devilish smile.

"Riiiiiiight… Well remind me what I said I wanted us to do.." Kenzi said as she looked at the blonde. Kenzi had no idea what 'she' apparently told Alex they wanted to do tonight.

Alex smiled, "ohhhh so we're doing that THIS way.. Okay.."

The blonde suddenly leaned forward and kissed Kenzi. It wasn't overly aggressive but it definitely wasn't like the soft, sweet, slow kisses they had been sharing. Kenzi was a tad shocked but the blonde's lips felt so amazing against hers she didn't want to stop.

Alex leaned forward, gently laying Kenzi down on the couch. Kenzi felt her heart starting to race. Kenzi had wrapped her arms around Alex's neck as she moaned lightly into the kiss. Alex took the tip of her tongue and caressed Kenzi's lips. Kenzi instantly opened her mouth and allowed the blonde's tongue to rub over hers. Kenzi moaned as she felt the warmth of Alex's tongue in her mouth.

Alex started to slowly move her hands up from Kenzi's hips, sliding the loose fitting shirt up. Alex used her finger tips to caress Kenzi's sides.

"I-I thought we agreed to take things slow.." Kenzi said with her lips still against Alex's.

"Mmmm we did but you told me earlier it was time we took a step forward.." Alex said softly as she continued to slowly slide Kenzi's shirt up.

Alex moved her lips from Kenzi's mouth and started to kiss Kenzi's neck.

Kenzi couldn't help but moan. It felt amazing feeling Alex all over her. She wanted to keep going but there was a pit in her stomach.

"A-Alex maybe w-we should slow back down some.. Mmm God that feels good.." Kenzi moaned as she felt the blonde's lips against her neck. Alex had moved her hands from Kenzi's bare stomach and started to slowly undo Kenzi's pants.

"_Well this is awkward to sit here and watch.." Tamsin said as she and Bo both turned away and looked over at Alex._

"_Awkward for YOU.. Hell this bitch's biggest fear is sleeping with me.. How the hell do you think I feel?!" Alex spat out as Bo and Tamsin couldn't help but chuckle._

Kenzi was torn between giving in to her wet desires of feeling the blonde and her fear of taking things too fast.

"A-Alex.. We should slow down.." Kenzi said softly. Alex seemed to ignore her request and continued to unzip Kenzi's pants and started to slide her hand down to Kenzi's clit. Kenzi felt the warm hand sliding lower and it was like she was instantly awake.

"ALEX STOP!" Kenzi screamed as she pushed the blonde off her.

"_Oh that's fucking great.. She's not scared to sleep with me.. She's fucking scared I'm going to like force myself on her!" Alex yelled as she punched the glass. "She should KNOW I would NEVER do that!"_

"_Alex calm down.. Let the scene play out.." Bo said as she watched Tamsin grab her little sister's shoulders._

"Damn Kenz what the hell?" Alex said as she leaned back. Kenzi leaned up and smacked the blonde across the face.

"THAT was for going full lesbo sex on me! I told you we're taking things slow!" Kenzi yelled. Alex backed up and stared at her completely confused.

"ME?! You tell me earlier you want to move things faster.. So I do and you fucking smack me?! What the fuck Kenzi! Do you get off to dragging my heart around?! Like seriously is messing with my head THAT much fun for you?!" Alex yelled back.

"I'm not messing with you! I told you I was confused about us!" Kenzi screamed back.

"I'm confused too but FUCK KENZI! How is this shit fair?! Like really what the hell! One minute you want romantic and sweet, the next you want me to move faster, then you fucking freak out and what.. WANT US TO BE FRIENDS AGAIN?!" Alex screamed as she punched the wall.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT! I'm scared of this shit Alex! I am fucking terrified to give in to my feelings to you and then mess it all up! I'm scared to be a HUMAN with this powerful and famous FIRE FAE LEGEND! I'm going to fucking die Alex! I'm human! And what?! Where does that leave you?! FREE! You get to hop in my sweet little Russian panties, watch me get old and die then go back to your lifestyle of being a slut who fucks anything that looks at you?! HOW IS THAT FAIR TO EITHER OF US?!" Kenzi screamed as she started to cry.

"Wow.. So that's it huh.. you're THIS confused because you're a human and your life span is short.. Way to fucking throw my past in my face. I thought we were past that huh? I thought you were gonna let it go! SO I SLEPT AROUND! But I stopped ALL of that for you! I changed my ways to be the best I could FOR YOU! It's like you don't want to be with me but GOD FORBID I go to anyone else! NEWS FLASH YOU ARE STILL WITH THE SIREN SWEETHEART! I left Vex for you but you're juggling Hale and I around like we're you fucking toys! PICK ONE AND COMMIT TO IT!" Alex screamed.

"I'm TRYING ALEX! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT I'M TERRIFIED TO BE WITH YOU!" Kenzi screamed.

"WHY?!" Alex yelled back.

"BECAUSE IF I'M WITH YOU THEN I HAVE TO ADMIT I'M GAY! DO YOU KNOW HOW I GREW UP?! THE HELL I WENT THROUGH AT HOME! I SAW KIDS WHO WERE GAY HAVE THEIR HEADS BASHED IN BY HOMELESS THUGS! I SAW GAY MEN BEING GANG RAPED AND LESBIANS BEING BEATEN TO DEATH BY GROWN MEN! I AM SCARED TO BE GAY!" Kenzi screamed as the tears streamed down her face. She waited to hear Alex yell back but she didn't.. Alex walked over and hugged the Russian girl.

"Shhhh.. Hey, I'm sorry.. You're right okay.. I'm sorry…" Alex whispered as she held the human.

"I'm scared Alex.. I'm scared to admit that I care about you.. I'm scared of what others will think.. I'm scared of what they'll do and what they'll say.." Kenzi cried.

Alex leaned back and cupped the human's cheeks. "I'm going to protect you. This is all new to me too but it's gonna be alright okay.. don't run from me.." the blonde said as she leaned in and slowly kissed the human. Kenzi melted into the gentle kiss.

Suddenly a woman that Bo, Tamsin and Alex had never seen before came busting in.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" the woman screamed as she pointed back and forth between the two that were kissing.

"_Do you know who that is?" Bo asked as she looked at the other two who shook their heads no_.

"Mom?" Kenzi said as her eyes widened.

"YES! MOM! NOW WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! ARE YOU A LESBIAN NOW?!" The woman screamed as she rushed forward and shoved the girls apart.

"Mom.. T-This is Alex.." Kenzi murmmered.

"I DON'T CARE WHO SHE IS MACKENZI! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU KISSING THIS TRAMP?!" the mother screamed.

"Hey bitch watch the name calling!" Alex spat back. Kenzi's mom reached over and smacked the blonde across the face. "Clearly smacking me runs in your family.." Alex said as she spit blood from her mouth.

"Mom.. I.." Kenzi said as she cried.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK! THIS.. OUT OF ALL THE SICKENING AND WRECKLESS THINGS YOU'VE DONE IN YOUR LIFE.. THIS IS THE WORST! YOU ARE A DISAPPOINTMENT! YOU ARE NO LONGER A PART OF OUR FAMILY! YOU HAVE EMBARASSED OUR ENTIRE FAMILY!" Kenzi's mother then started to yell in Russian. Bo, Alex, and Tamsin had no idea what was being said but by the looks of it she was sinking in every nail to Kenzi's emotional coffin as the human fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

"Mom please.." Kenzi begged through her cries.

"NO! No! I have heard more than enough from you! Get up off this disgusting floor and get your things! You ran away from our home, and THIS is what your life has turned in to? You are so pathetic. I'm taking you home!" the woman yelled.

"You aren't taking her anywhere!" Alex shouted as she tried to lung forward but Kenzi's mother pulled out a gun.

"I'm Russian dear.. You don't think I go anywhere unarmed do you? No.. So back off. My daughter wants to come with me and until she says no she doesn't want to come with me you'll stay over there and keep those lesbian hands to yourself!" The woman sneered as she pointed the gun at Alex.

Kenzi rose to her feet trembling and she turned to walk towards her mother.

"Mom.. I can't leave here.. I have a family here.. A family who is strong, powerful and loves me.. They protect me.. They don't care that I'm not like them.. They love me for who I am.. They make me feel special and great.." Kenzi said softly as she watched her mother begin to laugh.

"They've clearly fooled you Mackenzi. You aren't special. You're nothing! You have always been nothing and there is no hope for you in the future! I mean God look at what you've become! You have turned into a lesbian! You're in here kissing this.. this slut.. You KNOW our families views on homosexuality! YOU WILL BURN IN HELL FOR THIS! No pack up your things and get over here NOW! Or else I'll send your _father_ to come and get you.."

Hearing the word 'father' petrified Kenzi. It was like something about him scared the human to a paralyzed state.

"_Kenzi's mom is a massive bitch.." Alex said as she watched the fear that overtook Kenzi._

"_Sounds like her step father isn't any better.." Tamsin said as she sighed._

"_I never knew Kenzi was so.. Just.. There are so many areas of her life that I never knew existed.. The things she saw growing up.. Watching people who loved someone of the same sex sadistically beat and tortured.. I see why she's scared of you Alex. She has feelings for you but she's fighting what she was brought up to believe and trying to run from the horrors she saw on the streets.. She's scared to move too fast with you but it sounds like she's even more terrified of not being with you. Whatever her step father did to her clearly scares the hell out of Kenzi.. God I just want to hug her.." Bo said as she felt her heart grow heavy for the saddened human. _

Kenzi sat there for a minute deep in thought.. She took a deep breath and looked at her mother.

"STEP-father.." Kenzi said in a firm voice.

"I beg your pardon.." her mother answered with a fierce glare.

"I said.. STEP father.. You chose that sick twisted basterd over me when I was a child! It was because of HIM that I left.. All the things he did to me.. You knew the things that happened in that house at night.. YOU LET them happen. No.. No I'm not going. I may be terrified of whatever the hell is happening between Alex and I.. Hell I may shit the rainbow.. and that is scary as hell because of the things I saw growing up.. I am terrified to get close to someone because of the hell you brought on me and all the death I have seen.. I may be scared of you, our family and my sadistic step father.. I may be scared to lose the friends in my life and die before they do… But THIS everything you see.. It may not be riches and beauty like you're use to but THIS is my home. THESE people are my family and they love me unconditionally and they would NEVER let me fall. I AM special and I may not be powerful.. But I do have control over this.. I may have fears.. But with them my fears will ALWAYS be conquered. So LEAVE mom.. NOW.." Kenzi screamed as her mother took a step back and nodded.

The room suddenly went pitch black on both sides of the glass.

As the lights in the small holding room slowly started to rise. Bo, Kenzi and Alex stood there.

Bo immediately reached over and grabbed the small human and pulled her in to a tight hug. Bo had tears streaming down her face as did Kenzi.

The Russian girl slowly pulled back from the well needed embrace and looked at Bo with a smile.

"Congrats Kenz.. You faced your fears.. You passed" Alex said with a warm smile.

"Kenzi I'm so sorry.. We saw everything.. God I wanted to break out of here and just come running to you.." Bo said as she kissed the top of Kenzi's head.

"Wait you guys saw everything?" Kenzi asked as her eyes widened.

"Yeah.. We sat here and could see you through the glass.. We were yelling and screaming but like you said in the beginning.. You could barely hear us.." Alex said looking to the ground.

"Alex I.." Kenzi started to speak as Alex quieted her by pulling her in to a hug.

"Kenzi.. You don't need to say anything.. I get it.. Well I mean not fully understand it cause shit was all over the place.. But I get that you have fears.. I understand it more why you're worried about what's going on with us.. I especially understand the fear of being human right now and being around fae all the time.. It's okay Kenz.. I'm just happy you passed and you're here" Alex said holding the human tightly. Kenzi closed her eyes and savored the hug. Bo smiled and walked over hugging both Kenzi and Alex.

After a few seconds the three broke the hug all with smiles on their face.

"Wait.. where's Tamsin?" Kenzi asked as she frantically searched the small room and looked back and forth between Alex and Bo.

"It's her turn.." Alex said as she looked up to Bo. Bo nodded and frowned as she turned and put her hand softly against the glass.

"Come on babe.. You've got to pass this.." Bo whispered as her heart seemed to stop as she waited to see Tamsin appear in front of her.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-Two: What Scares a Valkyrie?

There was a sudden flash of light through the glass and Bo, Kenzi and Alex starred at the gorgeous sight before them. It looked like heaven or what they imagined heaven would look like.

"Where the hell is she?" Bo asked as her eyes searched the gorgeous fields, mountains and marble buildings before her.

"Vahalla.." Alex sighed.

"Woah.." Kenzi said as she watched Tamsin look around.

"She looks lost.." Bo said as she didn't break her stare from Tamsin.

"When you open your eyes in there it's like your mind forgets we're in a test.. It's like you feel woken up from a dream. You don't remember cutting your hand or the blood.. You don't remember the 'face your fears or die' test shit.. You just think you're where you're suppose to be. It's weird. It's like they temporarily delete the part where this is a life or death test shit.." Kenzi said as she looked at the fear in Tamsin's eyes.

_Tamsin's Test:_

"What the hell.. Oh shit.. If I'm in Vahalla.. Ughhhh dammit.. Great I died" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head as she fell to the ground.

Tamsin opened her eyes and saw Acacia standing over her smiling.

"Looks like someone just couldn't stay away…" the elder Valkyrie sneered.

"Acacia.. What the hell.. OUCH asshole.." Tamsin said as she rubbed her head.

"You got my hand chopped off bitch!" Acacia said with a grin.

"…Yeah…Sorry about that.. What the hell happened.. Why am I here?" Tamsin asked as she shook her head.

"Don't remember huh? You got your little Succu-slut warrior killed. You two went out in a blaze of glory that's for sure…" Acacia said with a laugh.

Tamsin immediately grabbed her chest, it literally felt like her heart had broken.

"I..I got Bo killed..?" Tamsin murmured out as she felt the tears stream down her cheek.

"Sure did dumbass. You just HAD to be a badass didn't you? You just had to be the big shot and try to handle everything by yourself. You really THAT stupid Tamsin? You knew that she would follow you and try to save you while you went after the Wanderer by yourself. You stupid little bitch.. Thought I taught you better than to fall in love.. AND WITH A SEX DEMON none the less.." Acacia said with a grin. Tamsin immediately swung her hand catching Acacia in the cheek and sending the elder Valkyrie flying backwards and falling on the ground.

Tamsin looked as though she was in a rage, that she had lost all control. Tamsin straddled her mentor and started beating her without hesitation.

"_Holy.. Shit.." Alex said as she felt her heart dropping. "God T.."_

"_W-what's happening.." Bo asked as she fell the tears streaming down her face._

"_Tammers is going ape shit on someone.." Kenzi said as she watched the horrific fight in front of her._

"_Not just someone.. Acacia.. Her mentor.. Acacia practically raised Tamsin and I.. She watched over us.. Loved us.. She taught us how to fight, control our powers.. She was more than Tamsin's teacher.. She was like her mother. If Tamsin's there and Acacia said Bo was killed it means Tamsin didn't protect Bo so they both died and are here in Vahalla. If the warrior dies, the Valkyrie dies. But if the Wanderer is still out there.. I'm willing to bet Bo isn't in Vahalla like the bonded warrior should be.. It would mean that Bo's soul has been taken by her father and Tamsin is trapped in Vahalla with no way out to save Bo's soul.. They're forever apart.." Alex said as she watched Tamsin scream and cry as she continued to throw punches to Acacia's face. "Tamsin will kill Acacia if she doesn't shut up.. God I've never seen Tamsin like this…"_

"NO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD! WE HAVEN'T KILLED THE WANDERER! THAT FUCKER HAS TAKEN HER SOUL! I'LL NEVER SEE BO AGAIN!" Tamsin screamed as she threw another punch to Acacia's face. "WE ARE BONDED! SHE IS MY HEART! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN VAHALLA TOGETHER!" Tamsin cried out as she started to sob.. She lifted her hand to punch Acacia again but she stopped. Tamsin fell over off Acacia and started to break down like never before.

"Jesus Tamsin.." Acacia said as she slowly sat up, her face looked like it was covered in blood. The elder Valkyrie reached up and pulled a tooth that was dangling out of her mouth. "Get that out of your system..?"

Tamsin ignored her and just sat there crying. "This can't be happening.. No.. Not Bo.. Go to the elders! Ask them to trade my soul for hers!" the blonde screamed as she looked to Acacia.

"Tamsin you know that won't work.. There's no one he wanted more than her.. I TOLD you to never bond with someone! I warned you to say away! To keep it professional! Of all people for you to bond with you just HAD to pick the unaligned Succubus! You KNEW the dangers and risks! You knew that there was a chance of this happening if you didn't kill the Wanderer!" Acacia screamed as she looked over at the crying blonde.

"I WAS SCARED ACACIA! I WAS TERRIFIED ABOUT THIS! I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD HAPPEN! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE APART OF A PROPHECY TO DEFEAT HIM!" Tamsin yelled back as she continued to sob.

"Well clearly you fucked up with that kid.." Acacia said, "You tried to be a hero and storm off to do that shit by yourself because you 'didn't want Bo to get hurt' you just couldn't follow orders. That was ALWAYS your problem.. You never fucking listen!"

"I was trying to protect her! I love her Acacia! I know you don't believe in the bond but she's the one! I love her! DAMNIT I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! I HAVE TO GET BO BACK! I'M SCARED TO LOSE HER! I CAN'T LIVE IN A WORLD WHERE BO DOESN'T EXIST!" Tamsin started to hyperventilate.

"I believe in the bond Tamsin, I would have believed in your bond with Bo but YOU chose to shut me out! YOU CHOSE her over me! You were like a daughter to me! You got me killed! You didn't even bother to find a way to contact me in Vahalla to officilize the bond!"

"I wanted to! I always wanted you to be apart of this! I was scared you wouldn't approve! I was scared you hated me for choosing Bo over you!" Tamsin cried as she looked at Acacia.

"You were scared I would hate you? SCARED I WOULD HATE YOU?! SO LETTING ME ROT IN HELL WAS YOUR IDEA OF FIXING THINGS?! I'M ASHAMED OF YOU TAMSIN!" Acacia screamed as she starred at the blonde.

"I was scared you wouldn't understand.. That you wouldn't give me your blessing.. You always told me to keep my heart locked and never love.. I fell in love with the one person EVERYONE told me to stay away from! What the hell was I suppose to do?! I got your damn hand in the mail like a fucking Christmas present from hell!" Tamsin cried out.

"You should have trusted me.. You should have tried to find a way to summon me.. You never really loved me.. You called me your mother.. Then you do this?" Acacia said.

"I was just trying to make you proud.. I was trying to live up to your legacy.. I tried to listen to you.." Tamsin said softly.

"LISTEN?! YOU TRIED TO LISTEN?! You were told to NEVER open your heart to anyone! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER DO THIS TAMSIN! So you love her.. YOU have sealed Bo's fate of eternal damnation with the Wanderer! Beat the hell out of me if you want but YOU are the reason your Succubus is now with HIM forever!"

"_Oh fuck.." Alex said as her eyes widened._

"_What?!" Bo asked frantically._

"_Acacia just signed her own death certificate.." Alex said as she closed her eyes and turned around punching the wall._

"_Wait what? How?" Kenzi asked as she and Bo glanced at Alex._

"_I give Tamsin about 3 seconds before…" Alex said as she turned around and nodded towards the scene on the other side of the glass._

Tamsin's eyes turned black and the blonde quickly stood up. Acacia met Tamsin's stance and watched as the younger Valkyrie's wings shot out from her back. Tamsin hovered in the air with her black eyes gazing at Acacia.

"Tamsin.. Don't do this.. I'm practically your mother.." Acacia said in a scared tone as she backed up slowly. "Tamsin.." Acacia growled in a warning filled tone.

Tamsin ignored everything her mentor was saying. She stayed there hovering in the air as the beautiful blue skies behind her quickly faded to black. The winds began to howl and thunder and lightening clashed from the skies.

Suddenly Tamsin lunged forward with her wings pointed forward. The tips of the wings pierced through Acacia's chest. The mentor gasped sharply as she felt her body become impaled by the razor sharp blade's of Tamsin's wings.

Acacia started to choke on her blood as Tamsin slowly leaned back pulling her wings from Acacia's body. Tamsin stood up looking down at the bleeding elder.

Rain started to pour from the heavens as if it were a turenchal downpour. Tamsin stood there in the open field.. Once a peaceful place she called home.. Now a cemetery for her soul and the fading body of her once beloved trainer.

Tamsin fell to her knees and cradled Acacia's head in her hands. The Valkyrie let out a scream that would pierce through someone's soul. The scream was filled with anger, rage, but mostly heartbreak. The Valkyrie sat there crying as the rain soaked her. The Valkyrie's hair was dripping wet. The lightening crashing to the ground all around her.

Suddenly the scene in front of them turned black.

_Bo stood there sobbing as she pressed her forehead against the glass. Her hands pressing on the glass as if she were hoping to fall through and run to her warrior and hold her._

"_T-Tamsin.." Bo choked out as she she felt her heart hurting for her girlfriend._

_Bo fell to the ground holding her chest panting. _

"_BO!" Kenzi yelled as she kneeled down beside the Succubus. "Bo what's happening.."_

"_She's feeling Tamsin's pain.. Tamsin's heartbreak.." Alex said as she looked between Bo and Tamsin. Alex felt tears streaming down her face. Alex couldn't contain her anger. The Ember lunged towards the glass and started to punch it with every once of her strength. Alex was thrashing her fists against the glass trying to shatter it to get to her sister. Bo and Kenzi looked up at her terrified. _

"_HOW THE FUCK IS THIS A TEST! FUCK YOU WITCH! FUCK EVERYONE! YOU COME INTO OUR LIVES AND TELL US WE ARE APART OF SOME FUCKING PROPHECY AND FORCE THIS HELL ON US! HOW THE FUCK IS THIS ALRIGHT! GODDAMNIT LET US OUT OF HERE! I WAS CAGED UP FOR YEARS AND TORTURED AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I SIT HERE AND CONTINUE TO WATCH YOU DO THIS TO THEM!" Alex screamed as she threw a final punch to the glass and then threw her body to the other side slid down to the ground defeated and her hands bloodied as she faced the glass waiting for Tamsin to reappear._

"_Alex.." Kenzi said as she reached over and grabbed the blonde's hand._

_Bo got up and went and sat on the other side of Alex. Bo leaned her head on Alex's shoulder and Kenzi did the same on the opposite shoulder._

Suddenly the light reappeared across from them and they saw Tamsin standing in a grey cement room.

Tamsin was turning and looking all around her trying to figure out where she was.

"You.." Tamsin said as she saw a man appear. The man was wearing all black with a black hat pulled low to hide his face.

"Hello Tamsin.. Remember me?" The man said with a chuckle.

"How could I forget you Wanderer…" She spat back as she glared at the man.

"So I see you killed your mentor. Naughty naughty Valkyrie.. You know what that means.." He said with a grin.

"I'm cast out of Vahalla.." She said as she looked at the ground.

"Mhmm.. Which means I get the pleasure of keeping you here with me.. But of course this wouldn't be considered hell if you didn't have torment.. Darling.. Would you come out here and greet our new house guest.." The man called.

Suddenly Bo walked in. She wore a tight black dress with her hair up in an elegant fashion. Long diamond earrings were hanging from her ears. Her make up was heavily caked on.

"_Dude Bo Bo you look like a slutty version of Julia Roberts after she got her make over in Pretty Woman.." Kenzi said with a giggle._

"_Oh shut up!" Bo said as she rolled her eyes._

"_Damn…" Alex said as she practically drooled over the sight of the alternate reality Bo._

_Both Kenzi and Bo smacked Alex in the arm causing the blonde to snap out of her gaze._

"BO?" Tamsin asked in disbelief.

"Hello Tamsin" Bo said with a nod.

"Gorgeous isn't she. She's quite the trophy wife.." The Wanderer said with a grin.

"You sick asshole! BO LISTEN TO ME! HE'S EVIL YOU CAN'T BE WITH HIM! BO THINK.. LOOK AT ME!" Tamsin yelled as she tried to get Bo's attention.

Bo looked at her with a blank stare, "yes?"

"Bo it's me.." Tamsin said as she looked at the Succubus praying for a soft, loving, sweet reaction but instead the brunette just looked at her. "Bo.. It's me.. Your girlfriend.. We're bonded.. We're kinda in love.. Any of this ringing a bell?"

"The sarcasm seems familiar" Bo said in a monotoned voice.

The Wanderer started to laugh hysterically. "Try as you must Tamsin, but like I told you lifetimes ago.. She is, and always will be, MINE.. But since I'm so generous I'll leave you two alone for awhile so you can grovel in a pathetic fashion and get shut down by your BONDED warrior.." The mystery man left the room and was gone.

"Bo.. Come on think babe.." Tamsin said with a pleading in her voice.

"I remember dying because of you. You said you'd always protect me.. But you didn't. I was killed because of you.. THAT is what I remember. THAT is what I see when I look at you Valkyrie" Bo said with a slight anger in her voice.

"Bo no.. I.. I didn't" Tamsin said as she felt tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"YES! Yes you did Tamsin! You said you were giving me your heart and your love for eternity yet you single handedly lead me to my slaughter as I followed this infatuation with you and tried to protect you from getting yourself killed. I didn't love you, not truly, I love the power. The bond allowed my inner Succubus to take it's true form. To grow to unimaginable lengths. I wanted to bond for power Valkyrie.. Not love.. Everyone told you to not bond with a warrior. You should have listened you foolish girl…"

"NO!" Tamsin cried out, "Bo I love you.. Whatever he's done to you, whatever has happened.. I still love you and deep down you love me too.. I know you do.."

"Oh please Valkyrie.. You're scared that I don't truly love you, you were ALWAYS scared that you alone would never be good enough for me! You always second guessed yourself and had insecurities about Dyson and Lauren! Don't sit here and lie to me!" Bo yelled as her stare became angry.

"So I was scared that you would choose someone else other than me! Can you blame me.. You're beautiful, kind, sweet, caring.. You're perfection in fae form! You're amazing.. You could choose ANYONE to spend your life with but you chose ME.. A Valkyrie with more blood on her hands than most.. Someone who drinks, curses, and has slept around.. It was hard accepting the fact that I deserved you when I felt SO FUCKING GUILTY for accepting the Wanderer's job to find this UNREAL woman.. You said you forgave me at Yule and it was hard to accept! I FEEL GUILTY AND IT SCARES ME BECAUSE ALL I WANT IS TO BE THE PERSON YOU DESERVE! I don't deserve you Bo.. I don't deserve to have Alex and Kenzi care about me as much as they do.. I'm an evil person Bo.. I've never admitted that until now but dammit I'm not one of the good ones like you thought.. I can snap in a heartbeat.. I KILLED ACACIA! THAT WOMAN RAISED ME! God what am I doing.." Tamsin cried out as she fell down to her knees.

"You're scared because you don't think I deserve you because of your past lives and the things you've done?! You don't think Kenzi and Alex deserve you?! WONDERFUL! So your magical solution to your little pity party is to parade off on a suicide mission to save us from a prophecy WE ARE ALL APART of alone KNOWING we will always follow you and you end up GETTING US ALL KILLED?!" Bo asked harshly.

"YES! Don't you get it Bo! NO ONE was supposed to love me! I don't deserve anyone's love! ESPECIALLY YOURS! I don't deserve Kenzi to be my momz.. I sure as hell didn't set a good example for Alex.. I'm SCARED TO FAIL THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT MOST BECAUSE NO ONE IS SUPPOSE TO CARE ABOUT ME AND I'M SURE AS HELL NOT SUPPOSE TO LOVE ANYONE! Yet here I am.. Head over heels and completely in love with you, I'd sacrifice my life for you in a heartbeat, you literally are everything to me and I'm scared shitless of love, I'm scared to fuck up everything with you and lose the ONE damn thing that has made me feel alive and free and HAPPY… Bo, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I fought my feelings for you for SO DAMN LONG! Watching you with Lauren and Dyson tore me apart because I hated the way they fought over you like you're some trophy.. You're so much more than that! I hated the way they tried to choose your path for you.. I remember kissing in the woods when we went to find Kenzi.. I tried so hard to hate you but the amount of compassion you possess.. It captivated me.. When your lips touched mine in the woods and you fed it was like my life stopped right then and there. As much as I knew I had to stay on task, I had to hate you and I COULDN'T. Kissing you in Brazenwood.. I did that AFTER I saw the marked card signaling you as my target.. Then I STILL kiss you.. The moment my lips touched yours I knew I was destined to fail this.. I just didn't know how it would destroy your world. In Taft's compound when we fought.. I was PRAYING TO GOD you would kill me.. I wanted to die by your hands rather than the Wanderer's.. But you STILL DIDN'T! One look into those brown eyes and my heart stops.. At Yule I kept hoping the loop would never end so that I could spend time with you.. Kissing you.. I didn't care who was around.. You were the only person I saw. I would do anything for you Bo.. I'm scared that my decision to accept the Wanderer's bounty as damned you to hell with this man.. I'm scared that because of me.. Your life is ruined.. I'm scared you'll come to your senses and realize that you can do so much better than me and you'll leave.. I'm scared to death of you.. Not because of your power but because for the first time in my life I'm in love.. And not just anyone, but you Bo.. You are the only person who has ever intimidated me or made me doubt myself.. And I don't think that's a bad thing.." Tamsin said as she looked at Bo. The Succubus was just looking at Tamsin with cold eyes.

"Then I have Kenzi who although she's a tiny tiny tiny human brewery, I look at her and I melt because I know she has a special place in my heart that makes me protective over her! Ugh that girl took me in when I was a bratty child with a damn afro and obsession with sharp objects.. I remember being young after my rebirth and throwing some lotion in the toilet because it fizzled and I thought it was cool and Kenzi came in and yelled at me and I just started to cry because she looked so mad. A VALKYRIE crying because she upset A HUMAN.. But then she sat me down and did everything she could to make me smile. Kenzi would have killed anyone who tried to come near me.. She protected me when NO ONE else was around.. She taught me what a family was.. But how can she accept me.. I am the harbinger of DEATH.. I am NOT suppose to love and be loved.. I feel guilty because I had to burden Kenzi's life while she was completely freaked out over YOU being gone.. I should have NEVER accepted the Wanderer's bounty lifetimes ago! It condemned me to a life of emotional torment! A LIFE OF GUILT FOR PUTTING THOSE I LOVE IN DANGER! IT'S ME! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I'm scared I'll disappoint Kenzi.. I'm scared I won't live up to the person she thought I was.. I'm scared something will happen to her and I'll lose my momz.. She's human.. I know what that means.. She's going to die before I'm ready to let her go and I CAN'T lose that girl.. She's the only other person who loves you as much as I do.. I trust her and admire her more than words can express.." Tamsin screamed as she cried.

"What about Alex? How does the Ember fall into all this?" Bo asked in a quiet tone. "How does she play a part in all of your fear?"

"God Alex.. That little shit is a hot mess.. She's all over the damn place. I'm scared I fucked up raising her.. I'm scared that I've influenced her to become someone she wasn't meant to be.. If I hadn't of raised her maybe she wouldn't be dark, maybe she would be happier.. She would have had a normal childhood.. Or at least one where she wasn't trapped with me in Vahalla and forced to fight.. I hated my childhood because I was pushed to be a warrior but she.. SHE HAD A CHOICE! Instead of letting her make the choice I was selfish and decided to raise her.. God, she probably missed out on so much.. And let's face it.. I'm not the compassionate, loving and affectionate care giving kind. I'm scared that I have ruined her life by raising her.. I look at her and I'm petrified something is going to happen to her because the kid is JUST LIKE ME.. She's headstrong, angry, guarded, bitter.. That poor kid has been through hell.. She was kidnapped and tortured for years and I didn't even know she was missing because I hadn't talked to her in so damn long.. I'm scared she resents me for being so hard on her when she was growing up. I'm scared because I know that she's a good person.. but I feel like I drag her down.. Alex has more power in her than I ever thought she could possess.. She never really got to know Grams because she died when Alex was small but Grams.. She was such a powerful Ember.. People feared her… Which was funny because even though Grams was dark she had the kindest heart.. Grams was legendary.. And Alex surpasses her leaps and bounds. I'm scared because Alex didn't have Grams to show her how to use her powers.. She had me.. And now look where we are.. Alex can't control it and she has more power surging through her than anyone has ever seen.." Tamsin said as she panted.

"You sit here and say all of that.. And all you see is the negatives.." Bo said with a sweet voice.

It was like everything inside Tamsin was suddenly awakened. The Valkyrie looked up at Bo.

"I..I love them.. Those three.. I love them and they're here with me. I may be headstrong, I may defy authority, and I may try to handle everything on my own but at the end of the day.. It's those four who keep me grounded.. Who keep me alive. Bo and I are bonded and we WILL be together and overcome every shit storm thrown our way. We will defeat the Wanderer and I'll see those gorgeous brown eyes every day for eternity. I'm scared of all the things I've done wrong in my past life, and I have many nightmares that haunt my mind. I'm not perfect, but I have people who care about me and love me for who I am. I have a girlfriend who means everything to me and motivates me to be a better person.. A momz that keeps me on my toes and keeps me in line.. and a little sister who's exactly like me but grows more independent and courageous each day. I'm no saint.. But I am NOT not condemned to a life of hell for my sins in my many many lifetimes.. I can have love and I can have a family.. Because at the end of the day.. Who else would you rather have beside you. For me it will always be those three.." Tamsin said as she took a deep breath and looked at Bo.

The Succubus nodded and stepped back.

The lights darkened throughout the entire room on both sides of the glass.

As the lights began to rise in the holding room… Alex, Kenzi and Tamsin stood there looking at one another.

Alex had tears streaming down her face as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Tamsin's neck. Tamsin started to cry as she gripped the back of Alex's shirt tightly.

"You did EVERYTHING right raising me.. I love you.." Alex said as she sniffled.

Tamsin felt the tears flow faster as she heard Alex's words. "I love you too sis…" was all Tamsin could say through her tears. Alex pulled back and wiped her eyes as Kenzi blew past her jumping on Tamsin.

"I love you Lil' T.. and NOTHING you could ever do would change the fact that I'm proud of you.." Kenzi mumbled as she held the Valkyrie.

"I love you momz.. Thanks for never giving up on me.." Tamsin said as she kissed the top of Kenzi's head. Kenzi pulled back and Tamsin looked around. "Shit.. Bo.." the blonde said as she noticed who was now missing.

"You passed.. So now it's Bo's turn to face her inner demons.." Kenzi said as she glanced over to Alex, Tamsin's eyes followed the stare.

"Then me…" Alex said as she frowned. The three turned to the glass and waited silently for Bo to appear on the other side of the glass before them.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty-Three: The Inner Demons of a Succubus

The three women sat there with their eyes glued to the blackness on the opposite side of the glass.

The lights began to slowly rise as the saw Bo standing in her bedroom looking in the mirror.

"Leave it to the Succubus to pop up in the bedroom…" Alex said with a giggle. Kenzi joined in and lightly laughed as Tamsin smiled and rolled her eyes.

"It is kinda weird that's where she would be right off the bat.." Tamsin said as she watched her girlfriend closely.

"Yeah.. No.. Tammers is right.. Something's off…" Kenzi said as she and Alex turned their focus to Bo.

_Bo's Test:_

Bo stood there looking into herself in the mirror. She turned around and went and sat on the edge of her bed and looking around the room.

Suddenly Lauren walked in wearing nothing but a light pink bra and matching laced panties.

"Lauren?" Bo asked as she jumped up off the bed and slowly backed up reaching for the dagger beside her bed.

_The three behind the glass all stood there as they looked at Lauren half naked walking across the floor of Bo's bedroom with their jaw's dropped and eyes wide._

_Kenzi: "What.." _

_Tamsin: "The.."_

_Alex: "Fuck.."_

"Hey Bo.. Did you miss me.." Lauren said with a soft smile.

"No.. Definitely not.. Come any closer and you're dead.." Bo said with a warning.

"Bo.. What's wrong.. Babe is everything alright? Maybe you just had a nightmare.. Come here.." Lauren said as she walked closer.

"Lauren back the hell up before I make you.. I have a girlfriend and she would happily snap your neck if she finds you here.." Bo said with a smirk at the mention of her Valkyrie.

"Tamsin.. Bo where have you been.. Tamsin left you months ago.." Lauren asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I was just with her earlier today! WAIT! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?! Lauren if you TOUCHED her I will kill you! WAIT.. Why the hell aren't you in prison and where the fuck is the scar from Alex on your neck?!" Bo yelled.

"Bo, honey.. I had skin graphs and covered the handprint scar as best as I could. I have make up on it.. Bo.. Tamsin left you months ago remember? She walked in on you with Dyson.. You told her you had to feed and she wasn't answering her phone.. Tamsin was fine with it at first until she walked outside of the Dal to find you when you vanished during her pool game a few days later and found you Dyson in the alley… Then she saw you and I together when she came over to 'fix things'.. Are you seeing the pattern here Bo.. Tamsin left you because you cheated on her.." Lauren said as she gave Bo a sweet look.

"W-What? No! I would NEVER do that to her! I love Tamsin.. I'm bonded to her.. I.. I would never cheat on her.. And Dyson, I don't even love Dyson anymore and YOU.. You're bat shit crazy now and some psycho killer! Where the hell is my girlfriend?! This is bullshit! I would never cheat on Tamsin. You may not understand it because you never believed I could be monogamous but with TAMSIN I am.. She knows that. She knows she's my one and that I love her!" Bo yelled still holding her dagger up to ensure Lauren didn't move closer.

"Bo.. You're a succubus.. You are naturally curious to explore your _options_ babe.. You were always did come back to me… Call it some sadistic obsession I have… I'm in love with the torture you put me through.. All the games you play with my head.. I love the torment of you dragging my heart around… I'm in love with hating you slutty Succubus.." Lauren said with a grin as she looked up and down Bo's body undressing the brunette with her eyes.

"_I will so kick that fake Lauren's ass if she does not stop looking at Bo like that!" Tamsin screamed as she felt her jealousy flare._

"_Looks like you're gonna have a few more asses to kick sis…" Alex said as her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped._

"_Holy troll shit on a stick…" Kenzi said as she looked at what was happening in front of her._

"She's right Bo.. You always knew that you liked the thrill of trying someone new" Dyson said as he walked in shirtless.

"Why settle down with just one person Bo.. When you could have any of us.." Alex said as she walked closer to the Succubus in nothing but a red push up bra and matching red lace panties.

"Come on Bo Bo.. You're a sex demon.. Why settle down and bond your soul to one person.. You knew you always ran the risk of breaking her heart because you couldn't control the powers that came with the bond.." Kenzi said as she smiled in her green and black bra and matching panties.

"Woahhhh okay everyone hold the hell up! Dyson! Lauren! PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON AND GET THE HELL OUT! You two have lost your damn minds! Out! Get OUT!" Bo yelled as she looked around at the half dressed people in her room. "Kenzi.. Alex.. Wh-WHY are you half naked in my room?!"

_Tamsin couldn't help but start to laugh._

"_This… Is.. Mortifying…" Kenzi said as she looked at the mirror image of herself begin a slut._

"_I'm literally throwing myself at your succu-slut.. AGAIN.. I'm gonna kill her…" Alex said as she starred wide eyed at her body up there with nearly no clothes on._

"_As much as I hate Lauren and Dyson right now.. Seeing you two is beginning to make me feel a little better…" Tamsin said as she laughed harder_.

"We're here to feed you Bo.." Alex said as she walked closer to Bo.

"Woah hold up there fire baby! Where is your sister.. You know.. MY GIRLFRIEND.. My BONDED Valkyrie?" Bo asked as she pulled away from the blonde's touch.

"She's gone Bo.. Lauren already told you.. You broke her heart.. You hurt her.." Dyson said as he crossed his arms and continued to look up and down the Succubus's body.

"But I.." Bo started to say as she looked at him in disbelief.

"Did you think that you could really be with her? Did you think the bond would strengthen everything enough that you wouldn't need to cheat on her.. How could you think that? You hurt everyone Bo.." Lauren said as she grinned. Dyson and Lauren kept their eyes on Bo but dared not to inch closer… Alex and Kenzi however wore devilish grins and proceeded to inch closer inching closer to Bo. Alex walked behind Bo and started to kiss the back of Bo's neck.

"You're a sex demon Bo Bo… You get off by making people want you, making them love you and then crushing their hearts in your hands" Kenzi said as she stood in front of Bo and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"No.. No I.. I'm not.. It.. It wasn't like that.. Tamsin.. I.. I loved her.. I.. I want her back.." Bo said as she felt herself begin to cry.

"Sorry succu-slut… She's long gone.. You turned your back on the Valkyrie warrior who bonded her heart to you.. She gave you all of her and you crushed it.. The heart break was unbearable.. She's dead.." Alex whispered as she started to nibble on Bo's ear.

Bo stood there in shock. Tears flew faster down her cheeks.

"Don't cry over her Bo.. She isn't worth it.." Lauren said as she smiled.

"Come on Bo.. We know you're hungry.. You're the most powerful Succubus there's ever been… You need to feed.." Dyson said as he grinned.

"NO! I won't feed off either of you! TAMSIN IS THE ONLY ONE I WANT! If I can't have her then I choose death!" Bo screamed as she glared at Lauren and Dyson. "You two GET THE HELL OUT!"

Dyson and Lauren shrugged and walked out of the room as Bo fell down to the floor crying.

"I.. I can't breath… I feel like my chest is caving in.. T-Tamsin's dead? I.. No.. God no I never meant to hurt her.. I swear I never wanted to hurt her of all people…" Bo said as she sobbed. Alex kneeled down beside her with Kenzi following beside her. "I can't do this.. I can't believe this.. I can't lose my Valkyrie… I feel like I'm falling apart.. I'm barely breathing…"

Bo was in hysterics. Bo felt like her heart was shattering.. She was shaking, panting, sweating and turning pale. Whatever happened in this alternate universe cause her to hurt Tamsin, to break her girlfriend and bonded Valkyrie's heart so bad that she'd died.

"BO! BO! You need to calm down.." Kenzi said as she rubbed her hand on Bo's back.

"I… I… I can't.." Bo said as she panted and sobbed.

"Bo you need to feed.." Alex said as she cupped Bo's cheeks and turned the Succubus towards her.

"I.. I can't.. I'm too upset.. I feel like I'm having a panic attack Alex.. I.. I'll kill you… My powers have grown since the bond formed and I've ignored the increase.. I'm scared I can't keep my inner Succubus under control as the bond strengthens.. I'm scared I'll kill you and Kenzi like I did Tamsin.. God Tamsin I need her.. I.. I never meant to hurt her…" Bo said as she began to sob.

"Bo you're going to feed off us.. You need your strength.. You have to calm down Bo so FEED…" Kenzi whispered as she grabbed Bo's head from Alex and leaned in clashing her lips together with Bo's. Kenzi instantly moaned and then proceeded to shove her tongue in to Bo's mouth. Bo felt as though she hadn't fed in days. She started to suck the chi from Kenzi, not once slowing down. She pulled the chi until she saw the human fall lifeless to the floor.

Bo's eyes were glowing bright blue. Bo threw Kenzi's passed out body on the floor and stood up staring at Alex like she was a meal the Succubus was about to devour.

Alex smiled back and flashed her eyes a bright red, "Look like someone finally gave in and let the powerful evil sex demon out to play" the Ember winked and Bo grinned as she licked her lips.

"Tamsin's gone.. I have nothing to live for.. Why fight the surge of power the bond gives me and surpress everything. I'm a monster and I'm done trying to behave.." Bo said as she looked up and down the blonde's toned body.

"Wanna play with fire Succubus?" Alex said as she inched closer to Bo.

"I bet you're tasty…" Bo said as she wore an evil smile.

_Tamsin and Kenzi were now looking over to the side of them at the real Alex with their eyes squinted and jaws dropped._

"_WHAT?! It's not like I have any control over THAT! Dude hello.. Totally weird watching Bo look at fake me like I'm a fucking piece of steak!" Alex snapped back as the three of them looked through the window. Bo had slammed the Alex that was in front of her up against the wall and they were ferociously making out. "…Uhm…I'm just gonna go ahead and say I'm sorry for everything slutty fake me is doing with Bo…" Alex said as she cleared her throat and turned around._

"_What the hell about fake ME?! I mean the bitch sucked me dry and threw me away like day old pizza! RUDE!" Kenzi said as she rolled her eyes at Alex and Bo making out on the other side of the glass._

"_Alex if fake you sleeps with my real girlfriend.. I'm kicking your ass.." Tamsin said as she glared at the two kissing on the other side of the screen._

_Alex went to say something bitchy but as she glanced over her shoulder she saw that the alternate universe self was now grabbing Bo's ass and sloppily kissing the Succubus. "Fair enough.." Alex said as she shrugged and turned back around._

"Feed Bo.." Alex whispered.

Bo didn't even argue… She slammed the blonde aggressively against the wall and immediately pulled her chi. Bo didn't stop when she felt the blonde weaken.. She just continued to pull the blue chi until she simply tossed Alex onto the floor.

Bo stopped and looked at Kenzi and Alex who laid lifeless on the floor and immediately fell to her knees sobbing.

"Bo?" the Succubus heard as she whipped her head up.

"T-Tamsin?" Bo said in disbelief.

"Bo what the hell happened here?" The blonde asked as she looked at the two familiar bodies on the floor.

"I.. You.. You're alive.." Bo said as she reached out to grab Tamsin.

"Bo.. what have you done…" The Valkyrie asked as she dogged the brunette's outstretched hands and raced as she fell to her knees beside her sister and momz. "Bo what the hell has changed in you… Whoever you are now.. Isn't the woman I fell in love with, the woman I wanted to bond with, the woman I would have given my life for… You have lost all control over yourself.. You've become a deadly evil monster… I thought you were different…" Tamsin said as she looked up at Bo.

"No Tamsin.. i was scared.. I lost control.. The bond.. I.." Bo started to say as she was cut off by Tamsin.

"WOULD YOU STOP BLAMING THE BOND! You can't blame everything on the bond Bo! You blamed cheating on me with Dyson AND Lauren on the bond saying that you had to 'sew your wild oats' or some bullshit because you were scared to tie the fucking knot! BUT THIS! You killed them Bo and you can't blame ANYONE but yourself! I told you the bond would increase our powers and they would grow! You're a Succubus with a dark side Bo.. and I get that, I really do.. BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO CONTROL IT! YOU TRIED TO IGNORE IT AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENS! IF YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON THE STRENGTH WITHIN THINGS LIKE THIS HAPPEN! YOU PROMISED TO LET ME INTO YOUR HEART AND YOU SHUT ME OUT!" Tamsin screamed as she shook her head. "And the worst part is you get to continue with your life all happy and succu-sex filled and I'm here completely lost and alone…"

Bo started to cry as she felt her hands shake.

Suddenly the room started to spin and Bo fell backwards hitting the ground hard.

Bo slowly opened her eyes to a large beautiful room with two massive thrones.

"What the hell?" Bo mumbled as she sat up.

"Hello my daughter.." A deep voice replied as Bo spun around.

A tall man with black locks of hair was walking towards her. He looked to be in his 40's but with fae age you can never be sure how old someone truly is.

"Who are you?" Bo asked as she grabbed the man's hand and he pulled her up.

"_The Wanderer…" Tamsin said quietly as she felt her heart drop. Kenzi and Alex gasped as they watched Bo stand to her feet with her hand in her fathers._

"I'm your father Bo.." the man said with a smile, "It took awhile to get here you.. there were obstacles.. that pushed back my plans but your finally here. Come.. Sit with me.." the Wanderer said as he motioned her towards one of the throne chairs.

Bo studied the man up and down. He had deep brown eyes, he was tall, slender yet muscular with hair that matched Bo's. She hesitated but followed the man.

"What do you mean obstacles…" Bo said as she cautiously sat down beside the man.

"Why the Valkyrie of course.." the man said with a smirk.

"Tamsin?!" Bo asked as her heart dropped.

"Don't worry darling, I've taken care of the problem we had.. Now before you go getting upset, I must say I was very fond of the Valkyrie.. Her bond with you has strengthened your powers to a greatness I didn't know existed.. It's miraculous. But now that she's gone it opens the doors for us to rule over the earth, both human and fae alike.. Together we will create a race that shall bow to our command and be unstoppable to any outside forces. Bo, together we shall reign over darkness from every inch of this pathetic planet!" The man said with a laugh.

"Woah there 'pops' what the HELL did you do with Tamsin?!" Bo yelled as she shot up from the chair.

"I killed her of course" the man said with a laugh, "you took care of the human and Ember for me and that left Tamsin who needed to be discarded so that you would have no distractions"

"Y-you killed my girlfriend?!" Bo screamed in anger.

"Well if we're going there I will say, I am your father, I mean isn't it cordial for her to ask my permission before bonding with my only child?" the man said with a grin.

"IF YOU KILLED HER SO HELP ME I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Bo screamed as she felt her body being taken over by rage.

"Oh Bo don't be so dramatic. Everyone who was holding you back is gone, you're free.. You're free to unleash your powers and rule in our utopia like you were destined to do.." the man said with a smile, "there will be no more fear, no more sorrow, no more pain… We will have EVERYTHING you could imagine"

Bo stumbled back and shook her head. It was as if reality had finally caught up with Bo. She thought back to when she was on the machine in Krampus's auto shop as he told her to admit her fears… She thought back to the terrifying feelings that rushed over her as she poured her soul to the man with horns who laughed at her. Everything she was scared of then had become a reality… with more fears tacked on.

"NO!" Bo screamed at her father.

"No?" The man asked as he tilted his head. "What do you mean Bo? What is it that has you so scared to fulfill your destined rule beside me?"

"What am I scared of?" Bo said in a calm voice as she let out a light laugh. "Where do I begin? I was recently asked the same question by Krampus… And since then those fears have seemed to become a reality, but I've also found new fears. There are so many things that scare me Wanderer… I'm scared to open myself up and accept the darkness that comes with my powers, I'm scared to become the Succubus and lose who I really am completely. I'm scared of what I'll become, but I'm more afraid of what will happen to the people I care about. Tamsin, Kenzi, Alex, Trick, Dyson, Hale.. Those people.. the people you 'discarded' or that I let myself kill.. THOSE people are my family. You stand here and call yourself my father and expect this evil power in me to rise and rule beside you.. But if you KNEW me you'd know that I will NEVER accept a seat on the throne beside you.." Bo spoke with a firm tone. She wasn't screaming, yelling, or crying. She kept her eyes sharply on the man's as she stood strong and confident.

"I'm scared to live a life without Tamsin in it. I'm scared to hurt her because that is ALL I seem to do with the people I care about. I'm scared to rush myself into a lifetime bond that has so many unknown effects, but I'm even more terrified to wait and miss a moment alongside the woman I love with every fiber of my being. I am petrified that I am not the warrior she believes me to be and that I won't live up to her expectations. I'm scared that I'm selfish because for too long I was focused on me and MY life and problems that I let the woman who adores me with every part of her being sit on the sidelines and hide her feelings for so long that she nearly slipped away. I'm scared to break her heart because it is the thing I cherish most in my life. She is what I believe in. I'm scared that Kenzi will get hurt or die because she's trying to save me.. I'm scared because I want her to be powerful and live for lifetimes beside me as my sister. I'm scared to ever see her heart or upset because I know there is only so much I can do to protect her. I am scared that I'm not always the woman she thinks I am. I'm scared to hurt Kenzi because I know that I am a Succubus with powers that sometimes break my control. I am terrified that Alex is just like Tamsin and that stupid, amazing, and courageous little pyro is going to get herself killed trying to save me. I'm scared that something will happen to her and it'll break Kenzi and Tamsin's heart to a point I can't fix. I'm scared to lose Trick because he is the only blood family I have ever known… who hasn't tried to kill me. I fear my thoughts when I'm alone, but I embrace the comfort that fills me when I look beside me and see my brave, protective, and passionate Valkyrie who has become the love of my life.. My loving, compassionate, and loyal best friend who has become my sister.. The wild, unpredictable and fierce Ember who has become like a guardian.. My kind, caring and knowledgable grandfather.. My noble and dependable wolf who has become like a brother… Those are the people I serve and reign with. Not you.. It will NEVER be you… I have a list of fears, but I WILL face them each and every day if it means stopping you and keeping the people I love safe, alive, and with me…"

The man looked at her, nodded and stood up.

Both rooms instantly blackened.

As the lights came up in the holding room, Tamsin's eyes quickly scanned the room in search of Bo.. She saw the brunette standing there starring at her with a soft, sweet, loving smile. Tamsin rushed forward and instantly laid her lips on Bo's. It was exactly like their kiss in Brazenwood. Bo standing there in excitement over her victory and Tamsin rushing forward giving a tender, deep kiss that spoke a thousand words and radiated a million feelings through the soft touch of their lips. Tamsin brought her hands up and cupped Bo's face and the brunette brought her hands up letting her fingertips caress Tamsin's arm.

Tamsin slowly pulled back and pressed her forehead on Bo's. They both had enormous smiles.

"You are my warrior.. You surpass my expectations every single day and you couldn't hurt me even if you tried Bo. I love you.." Tamsin said as she leaned forward and kissed Bo. "I love you so much.."

Bo sat there as a tear streamed down her face. "I don't want to lose you.. Not now.. Not ever.." Bo said as she leaned forward kissing Tamsin. "I want you" _kiss_ "all of you" _kiss_ "forever" _kiss_ "I love you.. I love you with everything I am"

Tamsin stood there smiling as she pulled Bo in and hugged her tightly. Suddenly they felt tiny human arms wrapping around them and the both laughed as they moved and pulled Kenzi into the middle.

"Kenzi I'm SO SORRY! You know I would never do that to you!" Bo said as she kissed the top of Kenzi's head.

"Bo Bo you killed fake me.. it's no biggie.. Buy me a drink later and we shall call it even" Kenzi said as she nuzzled into Bo.

"Deal bestie" Bo said as she squeezed the human.

They all broke the hug feeling slightly better about everything, the three of them had passed and now there was only one more test.

"So the three of us passed our tests and faced our fears.. So that just leaves.." Bo said as she looked around the room and closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alex…" Tamsin said as she looked out the glass into the black abyss.

"She's going to be fine right.. I mean the three of us passed.. Alex can pass easily.. Right.." Kenzi asked as she walked up beside Bo and Tamsin and the three of them all leaned against the glass.

"I hope so.. I know some of Alex's past, but I know there are things she kept from me.. She wasn't kidding when she told us before we entered that we better be prepared to learn a lot about one another.. After everything that kid has been through.. I can't imagine what we're about to see… I'm worried about her guys.. I'm scared.." Tamsin said as she looked through the glass praying to see her sister.

Bo leaned over and grabbed Tamsin's hand and lacing her fingers with the blonde. Bo looked over and saw the fear in Kenzi's eyes as the human's eyes were desperately searching through the darkness for Alex. Bo took her other hand and grabbed Kenzi's hand as she held it tightly. Bo looked up and they waited.. Never taking their eyes away from the black horizon…


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty-Four: Fears Burning Through Her Soul

"Is it just me or does this seem to be taking longer than it did for us…" Kenzi said as her eyes were frantically looking through the glass.

"It's not just you.. It's been over ten minutes.." Bo said as she felt her chest tighten with angst.

The lights suddenly flipped on and the three women suddenly gasped with horror.

"Oh my God.. Alex.." Tamsin said as her breathing became rapid and she punched the glass, the Valkyrie felt her hands start to shake and her heart stop as she saw her baby sister's fears coming to life before her eyes without the ability to move a muscle to save her.

_Alex's Test:_

Alex opened her eyes and saw that she was in what looked to be the inside of an old hut that was in the middle of a jungle. On the walls of the shack that appeared to be built of bamboo hung various size blade's, machetes, axe's and other sharp weapons. Alex was on her knees with her wrists chained behind her back and heavy thick chains that were tied around her body. The chains looked like they weighed a hundred pounds. Alex struggled for a moment before realizing it was useless.

"Well this is freaking fantastic.." Alex said as she rolled her eyes. The blonde had her hair tied back in a pony tail, she was in a tight black t-shirt and camo pants with black military style boots.

"_What the hell.. how did Alex change clothes?!" Kenzi asked as she looked at the blonde._

"_Did any of us change clothes?" Bo asked as she looked around. _

"_No.. but my shirt is ripped from where my wings came out.. It's like what happens to us is real and effects us physically.. I mean Kenzi you have the mark on your cheek from where your mom smacked you.. Maybe Alex's test is different.. Maybe these aren't scenarios that portray her fears like ours.. Our tests involved situations that took place in the future that were based on what scares us.. I think.. I think Alex's fears.. Her test.. It's things from her past.." Tamsin said as she kept her eyes on her sister._

"_How much do you know about Alex's life when she was traveling the world…" Kenzi asked as she looked to the Valkyrie._

"_When she left to go explore Australia and Brazil and all the other place we didn't talk minus the post card here and there from wherever she was shacking up at the time… I never knew what happened to her though.. I hadn't seen her since she left.. I hadn't seen her in almost 40 years.. Whatever happened from then until the time she broke out of prison.. I.. I don't know what happened to her but whatever kinds of things happened while she was gone changed her.. She came back guarded, hurt, broken… God Alex.. You poor kid.. What happened to you.." Tamsin muttered as she looked at her sister with tears in her eyes._

_Bo and Kenzi both sat there watching the Ember chained up. Neither knew what to say to comfort the Valkyrie… All three just sat there watching the blonde._

_Alex had been such a mystery since she arrived that day in the Dal. Secrets just dying to escape._

Three large African American men came into the shack. All had on all green button up military style tshirts, green military style pants and black boots. One of the men came in with a red cap while the other two had on green. As soon as the man started to speak his accent gave away the location of the scene.

"Well this just keeps getting better and better. I thought I already dealt with you assholes.." Alex snapped as she rolled her eyes.

"How dare you come here and mock us! You come to the Congo and attack my men while we go through this village to enforce our law and you kill eight men!" The man in the red hat yelled.

"Well your MEN were beating the shit out of a mother and her three daughters! They weren't exactly being gentlemen! I know rape is a common form of torture for you sadistic assholes, but I'm not gonna stroll through the town and see a mother and her daughters treated like that! So fuck you and your pervy militia!" Alex yelled as she glared at the man.

The man in the red hat immediately punched Alex across the face sending the blonde flying to the floor with a thud.

"You do not come here as an outsider and judge what you do not know! We do things our way and no female is going to stop us! My men deserve fun after all the work they do!" The men said as he motioned for the two other men in the green hats to lift Alex back up.

"Fun?! FUN?! Forcing yourself on a woman is nothing but sick! You're just a punch of power hungry pieces of shit who deserve to die a slow and painful death.. A death I can ASSURE you that you'll receive by my hand!" Alex screamed as she spit blood on the man in the red hat.

"You scream threats yet you are the one trapped, caged, confined woman… Your actions require punishment. Punishment I can ASSURE you I will enjoy giving.." The man with the red hat threw a brown potato sac over Alex's head. "Let us have some fun blondie. Do you enjoy feeling like a chained animal?" The three men laughed as they all started to kick the blonde who was now laying on the floor, they were stomping her with their boots.

"_ALEX! FUCK ALEX DO SOMETHING! THEY'RE GOING TO KILL HER!" Tamsin screamed as she thrashed her body against the glass._

_Kenzi was sobbing as she beat her fists on the glass._

"_ALEX! NO! GOD NO ALEX FIGHT THEM!" Bo screamed through her tears._

"Okay boys. Let's give our girl a minute to breath. I need a drink" the man with the red hat said as the men walked to the other side of the hut and started to talk as they poured scotch into three glasses. Alex heated her body up and felt the weight of the chains slide from her body as they melted. The blonde worked her way up to her feet as she limped to a stand.

"What's a girl got to do to get a drink around this shit hole…" Alex said as she stood up and smiled.

"What the.. how did you get out?!" One of the men yelled.

"Get her!" The man in the red hat screamed as his two other men charged the blonde. As they got closer Alex's eyes flashed red and she raised her hands up grabbing the two men by the neck with her flaming palms. The men screamed as Alex smiled tightening her grip on each of the men. The flesh began to melt around the men's throats. Alex heard the men let out a final groan as she shook her wrist and easily snapped their necks. She dropped their bodies to the ground and slowly walked towards the man in the red heart.

"W-what are you? You have red eyes like the devil.. Y-you are EVIL.." The man screamed as he started to pray.

"Prayer won't save you from your death. I'll enjoy feeling your flesh melt in my hands.. Tell me.. How do YOU like to feel caged.. Trapped.. Confined.." Alex said as her red eyes beamed as she brought her hand up and slammed the man's head against the wall and put her palm over the man's mouth as he screamed to muffle the sounds.. It didn't take long for the man to die and his burnt unrecognizable face fall to the floor… With the thud Alex stumbled back panting.. Her smile faded slowly as she looked around at the dead bodies that laid on the floor.. The blonde stood there as tears fell from her eyes slowly she turned, flipped the table over and screamed as she stormed out of the door.

"_Alex.." Tamsin mumbled as she watched in horror at what had just happened._

"_So you think that's a memory?" Bo asked as she felt herself shaking._

"_Yeah.. That's a memory.. God why didn't she tell me about this.. Jesus those men were going to kill her.. Why the hell was that girl in the Congo.. She has seen wars and battles.. She knows that the violence there is horrendous… Why the hell was she there.." Tamsin said as she felt herself crying softly._

"_I don't know.. But she saved a woman and her daughters form the torture of those men.. The things she must have seen.." Bo said as she closed her eyes._

"_No wonder Alex told me I should be scared of her.." Kenzi said, "She told me the other day that she's evil and isn't a good person.. That I had every right to be scared of her… She said she's a monster and she scares herself.. She said she wants to be a better person for me but that I had every right to be scared of her… But I'm not.. She's the one who's terrified of herself… She's beating herself into the ground because she's scared of herself.. Her past creates an evil shadow she tried to run from… And now she's reliving it all.." the human said as she closed her eyes and tears fell._

"_God Alex.. We all faced potential situations that could come from our fears.. But she's literally opening her scars…" Bo said as she put her hands over her face and covered her tears._

_Tamsin put her forehead on the glass and started to cry, "I don't know if she'll get through this.. God why wasn't I there for her.. Why didn't she tell me about all of this.. I knew about the Morrigan's prison and Lauren but this.. Alex is scared to be caged like an animal.. she's scared to be trapped.. And right now that's exactly what's happening… She's trapped in her worst nightmares.."_

As she stormed out of the door Alex walked in to what looked to be an under ground fight club. There were hundreds of people pushing and shoving to get a better view of the fighting cage.. All the spectators were screaming french and throwing their hands in the air with money being thrown up left and right.

Alex was suddenly in baggy black shorts, a bright red bra and had her fists taped. Alex was in the ring with a muscular red headed woman who was about a foot taller than her and easily had 60 pounds on the small Ember. They stood their facing each other as they stood inside a metal cage that had only one entrance and exit.. A small door that was pad locked shut when the two women entered the arena.

"I hope you're ready to be my little bitch" the redhead said in her broken english as her french accent was heavy the woman glared at Alex.

"Mmmm sorry sweetheart.. Manly women aren't my type" Alex replied with a smirk and nose scrunch as she winked to the woman.

"I will enjoy beating that pretty face" the redhead said with a grin.

"Ohhh yes.. Talk dirty baby" Alex said as she rolled her eyes

_Tamsin couldn't help but chuckle.. "God that girl is such a little shit talker…"_

"_Where do you think she gets THAT from Valkyrie.." Bo said with a grin as she nudged the blonde causing Kenzi to laugh._

"_She's definitely a little Tam Tam.. That's for sure" Kenzi said with a smile._

_For the first time since the lights came on and Alex was on the other side of the glass that the tension in the room had lightened._

There was a loud air horn that signaled the beginning of the match. The red head came quickly towards Alex throwing punches like she was swinging to knock the blonde's head completely off. Alex dodged each strike with grace and kept a grin on her face.

Alex quickly swung her right hook and hit the redhead in the jaw. The redhead turned her face and slowly brought it back towards Alex and smiled as she licked the blood from her lip.

"Delicious.." the redhead mumbled as she smiled.

"Creepy.." Alex replied as she raised an eyebrow.

"I bet your blood tastes even better" the redhead said as she grinned revealing her fangs.

"Ohhhhhhh… So this is THAT kinda fight?" Alex said as she smiled to the vampire.

"Scared now pretty girl? Because you should be…" the redhead asked in a low voice.

Alex flashed her red eyes and grinned, "you wish sweetheart.."

The vampired hissed and lunged towards the blonde. Alex continued to dodge each blow and smiled as she threw a punch into the redheads side.

"I underestimated you blondie…" The redhead said with a smile "But keep in mind.. This fight is to the death.. and I'm undefeated. I will savor the taste of your sweet blood…"

"You have to make me bleed to do that fangs.. And from the looks of it I've got the upper hand.." Alex said with a smirk.

"Ah yes.. but you failed to look around you.. Notice anything different about the audience my sexy little fae dinner.." the redhead said as she looked towards the referees outside the gate.

Alex turned and saw the referrees in the striped shirts smile revealing their fangs.. Alex looked at the security guards who were holding the crowd at bay and saw their fangs as they all seemed to be salivating at the sight of the sweaty blonde. The crowd all had hunger in their eyes as they fought to get closer to the cage to devour the blonde alive.

"Fucking great.." Alex said as she rolled her eyes realizing she was surrounded by blood thirsty vampires.

"Baby fae getting in over her head.." The redhead said with a smile as Alex glared.

Suddenly Alex felt a jolt of electricity in her side, she turned and saw one of the referees stab her with what looked like a taser. The blonde fell to her knees and groaned.

The red head laid a heavy punch across Alex's face. Blood trickled down the blonde's face and the redhead laughed as she reached down and wiped the blood from Alex's cheek with her index finger. The vampire brought her finger with the blonde's blood on it and slowly licked the blood off.

"Mmmm.. The blood of an Ember.. A powerful one.. Mmm that blood is the blood of evil. Dark blood.. You have a sister don't you.. A Valkyrie perhaps.." The redhead laughed as she saw Alex's face go from bitchy to revealing slight concern, "so you ARE the famous little fire starter we have heard so much about. Your big sister has made it known you are off limits.. But you know what?"

Alex glared up at the woman, "what's that bitch?" Alex spat out.

The redhead landed another hard punch to Alex's face as the vampire made sure to throw her weight behind the punch as Alex's head whipped around and more blood came flying out of her face. The redhead leaned down and whispered into Alex's ear, "I don't see your big bad Valkyrie sister anywhere.. Looks like that makes you fair game Ember."

Alex lunged forward knocking the redhead back and landed a punch to the redheads face but the powerful punches to the blonde's face had taken their toll. The vampire quickly spun around yanking Alex's shoulder and dislocating it. The redhead shoved Alex against the fence and pinned her against the cage as the security guards, referees and crowd lunched forward to get as close as they could to the bleeding woman.

The female vampire leaned down and whispered into Alex's ear, "all caged up like a pathetic, weak, defenseless animal… And they say you're suppose to be one of the most powerful fae of all time.. What would your legendary big sister think if she could see you now…"

Alex closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes to reveal the burning fiery red swirls. The blonde's body went up in flames as she heard the vampire scream and let go of her quickly. Alex spun around with her body still in flames and pushed the redhead across the cage.

Alex moved over slightly and brought her good arm up to her dislocated shoulder. The Ember winced as she popped her shoulder back in.

Alex walked towards the vampire and grabbed the girl by the hair and brought her to the center of the ring. She stood behind the redhead and kicked the woman in the back of the legs making her fall to her knees. Alex reached up and quickly snapped the vampires neck as the redhead fell lifeless to the mat. Alex looked down at the dead woman and threw her palm out shooting flames down and engulfing the vampire's motionless body in flames.

Alex turned to the crowd who were silent and stood there watching her.

"ANYONE ELSE WANT TO TRY TO MAKE ME THEIR FUCKING DINNER?" Alex said as she looked around at the terrified audience. Alex walked to the door and put her hand on the metal exit melting away the wire and walking through the door.

Alex stopped as she walked into a room with all white walls. Alex felt her heart stop as she realized where she was. It was the exact same room that she had been kept in with Bo.. the exact same room she had stayed in for five years.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Alex screamed as she backed up quickly and felt her back slam into the wall.

Alex fell to the ground screaming and crying. The blonde was struggling to catch her breath but it seemed impossible.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME.. NOT AGAIN! I CAN'T SURVIVE IT ANY LONGER!" Alex screamed through her hysterical tears. The blonde sat there in the floor of the plain white room with her knees brought up to her chin and sat there crying and shaking.

"_Alex…" Tamsin said in a low shaky voice._

"_Oh Alex.." Bo choked out._

"_She spent years of being beaten all around.. Years of being called evil.. Years of being caged and tormented.. Just to end up back here.. Alone.. Locked up.. Caged and tortured… She's broken.." Kenzi said as she felt the salty tears slowly fall down her face._

"_S-she has to come out of this.. S-she can't die.. She can't.. I can't lose her.. I let her go galavanting all over the world.. She's a tough little shit.. But I never saw how broken it had all made her. She never told me about all the fights.. All the hits she had taken.. I-I didn't know…" Tamsin said as she started to cry harder. "I don't know if she can come back from this.. God she literally just had to relive some of the most traumatic and difficult moments of her life.. Her fears aren't about things to come.. Her fears are things she's lived through.. Things she's survived.." _

"_My fears suddenly seem so small.. so stupid.. I'm scared of things that I can change.. things that haven't even happened.. Alex has lived through hell and her fears.. They're burned into her heart.." Bo said as she leaned over and pulled a sobbing Tamsin in and hugged her._

"_I-I didn't even get to tell her how I feel.." Kenzi said as she kept her eyes on the Ember sitting scared and alone in the white room "I was scared to fall for a girl.. I was scared of what people would think.. and now I may never get the chance to tell Alex.. Oh God.. Alex.." Kenzi choked out as she started to slide to the floor and cry._

"Ready for the day Alex?" Lauren said as she opened the blonde's cell door, "Oh my.. someone's had a difficult day. Don't cry honey, I promise you'll have fun today with me…" the doctor said with an evil grin.

Alex just stood to her feet and walked over, with a face that showed nothing but defeat. Without saying a word, Alex put her hands out as the guard slapped the cuffs on the Ember's hands.

"Not putting up a fight today Alex, that's not like you.. I'll take this as a blessing.. Now, let's go play some games shall we?" Lauren said with a smile. Alex didn't even look up at her. She just followed as they walked out of the room.

"_No.. Alex…" Tamsin said as she put her hand on the glass and stared at her sister with sheer heartbreak and fear._


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty-Five: Whirlwind

Alex walked out the cell room door and was now standing in Lauren's lab.

"Guards, tie her up and string our little fire starter from the ceiling… I want to show you something Alex…" Lauren said with a grin.

Alex didn't respond, she paid the blonde doctor no mind as the Ember sat there hopeless and gazing at the floor.

Lauren walked over and forcefully grabbed Alex's chin yanking it up so she could look into Alex's baby blues. "After staying up for days, I think I've finally found a way to repay you for you years of sarcasm and bitchy comments. I have been calculating every single inch of the tests you've accomplished thus far and the results of your abilities are mind blowing. You've been able to grow with the injections to strip your powers causing me to up the dosage, no matter how badly we beat you, cut you, no matter how many bones I break in your toned little body you always seem to heal.. And I couldn't put my finger on why until now… I finally found a way to intensify your pain, and yet the one day I'm elated to torture you, you're silent. That's right, I noticed that you seem off today… Finally giving up are we? Such a pity, I had high hopes for the amount of pure evil in your soul. I thought you were the strongest.. Apparentely oracles are not as reliable as everyone says. You're weak, pathetic, and evil. You're dark but your hate runs deep. You have so much pent up aggression. I expected more from you Alexcia.."

"What did you just call me.." Alex said as she spoke firmly to the doctor.

"Ah.. There's that flicker of hate in your eyes that I adore so much.." Lauren said with a grin, "I did some research on you. Someone has some dirty little secrets don't they?"

"Dig up my past and I swear you'll regret what you unleash in me.." Alex said in a calm yet angered tone.

"Oh honey, I know everything.. Someone has quite the little temper don't they. You seem to always find trouble.. I guess your sister didn't teach you as well as she had hoped huh?" Lauren said with a smile.

"_So Lauren lied.. She knew I was Alex's sister.." Tamsin said as she closed her fists tightly._

"_I..I can't believe this.. Lauren knew the whole time who Alex was… S-she kept her here and broke her down emotionally just to find the right pain to trigger to make her mad to torture her all over again.. I can't believe I didn't see this side of Lauren sooner.. I should have known.." Bo said as she felt herself becoming enraged at the sight of her ex._

"_That bitch.. She lied to all of us.. She tried to play the fucking victim when Alex confronted her outside the Dal.." Kenzi said as she closed her eyes and punched the glass, "God why can't we break out of here.. How the hell is this fair. Alex has to relive her fears and we got this made up bullshit! It isn't fair!" the Russian screamed as she kicked the glass._

"_No.. None of this is fair… Fucking fae rules.." Tamsin said closing her eyes and digging her nails into her palm._

"_Is there ANY way for us to get out of here and help her?" Bo asked as she kept her eyes on the blonde and the doctor._

"_No.. Alex has to get through this alone…" Tamsin mumbled as she opened her eyes._

_The three continued to watch the Ember through the glass._

"Speak of my sister one more time and I swear I'll laugh as I rip the heart from your chest…" Alex said glaring at the doctor.

"Ah.. I see we've hit a nerve. It's about time.. You were becoming such a boring little chew toy Alex.." Lauren said with a grin. "Your sister is just as weak and pathetic as you are. She failed miserably raising you.. I mean just look at where you've ended up. You're a murder. You're nothing less than a wild beast who deserves to be caged and tortured. Not that Tamsin is much better, she's just as dark and twisted as you are. Your sister deserves to be here just as much as you do… If not more"

"Leave Tamsin out of this! You touch my sister and I swear I'll.." Alex screamed.

"You'll what Alex?! What could you possibly do to me?! YOU ARE TRAPPED and you'll never escape! Your sister has been causing problems in my life.. At first she was like a insect that caused an irritation.. And now she's a parasite that needs to be eliminated!" Lauren said as she slapped Alex across the face.

"What the hell did Tamsin ever do to you? What.. Bitch steal your girlfriend?" Alex said with a chuckle as she saw Lauren's face get angrier. "Well I'll be dammed.. HA she DID steal your girlfriend.. Oh that's hilarious.. God I love her!" Alex said as she started to laugh.

"_Wait.. when the hell was this? When was I trying to steal you from her?" Tamsin asked in confusion as she looked to Bo._

"_I have no clue. We hated each other for a long time until…" Bo said as she looked over at Kenzi._

"_Until you two went all 'break Bo outta Trick's dungeon' to save me…" Kenzi said as realized when this was taking place._

"_Yeah.. After that I defended you to her each time she said something negative.. I guess she could read the chemistry between us…" Bo said as she gave a soft grin to Tamsin._

"_Bo Bo EVERYONE could see that but you…" Kenzi said smiling and rolling her eyes._

_The smiles were short lived as the dialogue between Lauren and Alex continued._

"So my sister stole your booty call and you're going all naughty nurse on me huh? Cute. I didn't take you as the revenge kinda gal.." Alex said with a grin.

"Guards, bring in the special toys for Alex.." Lauren hissed out as three men entered with the silver fire extinguishers.

"Fire extinguishers.. For a pyro.. Kinky" Alex said as she rolled her eyes.

"These are advanced extinguishers. I altered their interior formulas. Normal fire extinguishers put flames out.. What's inside these will freeze your body, expose your nerves and stop your healing until we thaw your body out and give you time to heal. Let's test my theory shall we?" Lauren said as she nodded to the guards. The men started to spray the dangling Ember.

Alex let out a pain filled scream when the liquid covered her body.

Lauren walked over as the men stopped the flow of ice and immediately smacked Alex across the face. Alex screamed as her whole body started to shake and shiver from the cold.

Lauren then picked up a knife and stabbed Alex in the side. The scream of pain from Alex was enough to make anyone cringe.

"Ah.. As usual my hypothesis was correct.." Lauren said as she pulled the blade out.

"F-Fuck you.." Alex mumbled.

Lauren immediately motioned to the guards and they started to beat the girl. Alex was taking punches to the side, stomach and face. Each strike was causing Alex to scream louder in pain. The Ember started to let tears escape her eyes and she sat there shivering and shaking as the men continued to use every ounce of strength they had to hit the blonde.

"G-God make it s-stop.." Alex screamed out.

Lauren laughed and motioned for the guards to stop and leave the room. Lauren walked over and smacked the girl a final time before walking to the door.

"Get use to this Alex.. You will die in here with me.." Lauren said as she walked out of the room.

Alex hung there bleeding, crying and screaming in pain.

Suddenly the scene changed. Alex was standing in a room that looked like a kitchen and living room combined. It looked like the inside of a peaceful log cabin. Alex was in a royal blue sports bra and grey sweat pants. Tamsin entered in her Valkyrie warrior gear. A bronze helmet in her hands, a matching bronze top that allowed her abs to be exposed, and a bronze waist belt with daggers and what looked like a short white skirt.

"Where ya off to this time?" Alex asked as she looked at her sister.

"Hell if I know. Apparently some Civil War in America.. I swear humans always find something to fight over" Tamsin said as she grabbed a water from the fridge.

"When are you gonna be back?" Alex said as she leaned against the counter looking at the ground.

Tamsin was still in the fridge rummaging around. "Not sure.. They said it could be a month or two depending on the amount of souls they assign me.." Tamsin said as she closed the fridge and looked at Alex. The Valkyrie noticed her sister standing there lost in her thoughts as she starred at the ground. "Hey.. I'll come back as much as I can and see you.. You know that right?" Tamsin asked as she walked over and leaned beside the Ember nudging her with her elbow.

Alex looked up and gave a weak smile, "yeah… of course T"

"What's going on kid?" Tamsin asked as she looked to her sister.

"Nothing.. Just some shit on my mind" Alex said as she crossed her arms.

"Talk to me Alex.." Tamsin asked with a hint of concern.

"Dude.. we don't talk feelings" Alex said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ew, no.. But you ARE my sister.. Which means that there are some things we can talk about. There's a difference between being emotional and getting shit off your chest Alex. We aren't warriors right now, fae, or powerful bitches. I'm being your sister right now.. What's on that small brain of your?" Tamsin said as she nudge the blonde again and smirked.

Alex smirked back, "I don't know T… I guess with my powers growing I just feel different.. Plus I've heard some elders talking about my powers.. Just stuck to me I guess.."

"By 'heard some elders' I assume you mean you were spying on them again huh?" Tamsin said as she laughed.

"Dude. They need a more private meeting area than their little chamber with rafters.. Not my fault.. I get bored" Alex said as she smirked.

"What did you hear them say?" Tamsin asked as she looked to the blonde.

"Just some shit about me becoming evil and they're worried I'm a 'bad influence' on younger Valkyrie's.." Alex said as she shrugged.

"You wouldn't be my little sister if you were a 'good influence' on any one.." Tamsin said as they both laughed. "And though you're an annoying little bitch, you're far from evil Alex. We're dark, that doesn't mean evil. As for feeling different your powers are growing, of course you're gonna have some changes. Just ride it out and take your progress slow. Don't lose control. You're a young Ember living in Vahalla.. Free drinks, amazing weather, and all the fun you can imagine. Don't let things like the elders shooting the shit bring you down. You're a good kid you little shit. You're trouble.. But you're a good kid. You're just like me and sister, we ain't nothing like the snobs around here. I gotta go, but have some fun while I'm gone. You've been stressed out lately.. Enjoy yourself and TRY not to burn down Vahalla while I'm gone.." Tamsin said as she stood up and grinned.

"Yeah yeah I know the rules, no fires after 9, no setting the elder's gowns on fire, and no sex with your sisters" Alex said rolling her eyes. "Don't die while you're out playing soul train"

"Can't make any promises" Tamsin said with a wink as she left.

A few minutes after Tamsin left a gorgeous tan woman with blonde hair came walking in.

"_Naya?" Tamsin asked as she watch the woman walk in to her house._

"_Who's the hottie?" Kenzi asked as she raised an eyebrow._

"_Another old sex buddy from your past there Valkyrie?" Bo asked as she giggled._

"_Naya? Ew no. She was my best friend in Vahalla.. What's Naya doing at my house though when I'm not there.. Mother fucker.. ALEX!" Tamsin said as her jaw dropped._

"Hey babe.." Naya said as she walked over and slammed Alex up against the wall and kissed her fiercely.

Alex reached her hands down and grabbed Naya's ass as she pulled her in. Naya moaned and pulled back from the kiss.

"How's my girl?" Naya said as she moved and started to kiss Alex's neck. The Ember had her hair in a pony tail so her flesh was exposed. The tan Valkyrie wasn't holding back as she started to suck on Alex's neck and rub her hands on the Ember's abs.

"Your girl?" Alex asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Naya stopped kissing the Ember and leaned back.

"Uh hello.. We've been sleeping together for like three weeks.. Pretty sure that makes us SOMETHING Alex.." Naya said as she stepped back and crossed her arms. Alex leaned against the wall and gave a well-yeah-sex-is-sex look and shrugged. "Wait.. Are you seriously going to sit there and tell me that we've been messing around and you don't want to date me? Do you seriously have like no feelings for me?"

"Listen Naya.. I don't do the whole dating thing or having feelings for people deal. Sex is sex.. I thought we talked about that.." Alex said as she good against the wall and crossed her arms.

"You don't DO feelings? Alex! We've been fucking like rabbits for weeks and you don't DO feelings?! Wait.. so it's true then.. Have you been sleeping with other people?!" Naya said as she began to look angry.

"Okay one, you're a Valkyrie.. You're not suppose to DO feelings either! And two, I don't kiss and tell sweetheart!" Alex said as she stepped closer to Naya. "Listen calm down okay.. I didn't mean to hurt you or whatever, I just thought we had made the whole hooking up thing clear. Like no strings attached or whatever people call it.."

"YOU HAVE BEEN SLEEPING WITH OTHER PEOPLE?! Alex! I thought we were together! Gods you're so fucking heartless! You're horrible!" Naya screamed as she walked over and smacked Alex across the face and stormed out.

"Women.." Alex huffed as she rolled her eyes.

Another blonde woman came marching in.

"Callie.. Hey…" Alex said with a smirk.

"ALEX! I heard what happened to Naya! What the hell?! I thought you were with ME!" the woman said as she starred angrily at the Ember.

"How did you hear about Naya? That LITERALLY just happened.." Alex said as she raised an eyebrow.

The woman leaned over and smacked Alex in the face like Naya had and stormed out.

"Two for two.." Alex said as she rubbed her jaw.

A tall brunette male walked in and stood in front of her.

"Zac…" Alex said as she was still rubbing her jaw.

"I thought what we had was special Alex! How could you play with my heart like that! You're evil! You used me for sex!" the man yelled.

"Uhm.. Yes.. Yes I did. I told you I wanted sex and you happily obliged.. Problem?" Alex said as she stood there.

The man smacked her on the other side of her cheek. "Bitch!" he called as he stormed out.

"He's totally gay.." Alex said as she watched the man leaving. She shook her head and sighed.

Yet again the door came flying open and a stunning brunette came in.

"Chrissy…" Alex said with no excitement.

"_Oh.. My.. God.. I'm going to kill her!" Tamsin said as she stood there in awe. "That little shit literally slept with our male wellness coach, my best friend, and two of my sisters I graduated the academy with! UGH SHE'S SO DEAD!"_

_Bo and Kenzi couldn't help but chuckle._

"_It explains why she's always asking if I'm going to smack her.." Kenzi said trying to contain her laughter._

"Go ahead…" Alex said as she opened her arms and stood there.

Chrissy let out a frustrated scream and smacked the Ember and stormed out.

"God I need a drink.." Alex said as she walked to the fridge.

Alex heard the door open and didn't even turn around. "Look, if I slept with you and you found out that I was serious about the no strings shit can ya give me a solid minute to drink my beer before you smack me"

"If you slept with me we'd have a problem…" A woman said from behind her.

Alex quickly turned and sighed with relief.

"Oh than God, Acacia.. I thought you were one of the pissed off people in the sex life of Alex that were waiting outside" Alex said as she grabbed a beer for the elder.

"You do realize they were ACTUALLY standing outside right.. There were like 8 more people out there I had to send away.." Acacia said as she laughed and took the beer.

"No shit.. So they weren't kidding about waiting in line huh?" Alex said with a giggle.

"Oh Alex.. There are no words for you sometimes.." Acacia said as she shook her head, "You're the spitting image of Tamsin, that's for sure"

"I get that a lot" Alex said with a grin.

"Tamsin was just as bad as you except she typically banged warriors that are around.. Not her Valkyrie sisters and training staff.. Making a name for yourself kid" Acacia said as she sipped her beer.

"I am locked up in this 'paradise'… Gotta find some way to have fun" Alex said with a sigh.

"So what's going on Alex. I know you are naturally a ball of trouble but you've been bitchier than usual.. I mean Naya.. REALLY.. Ya had to go there.." Acacia said as she looked over to the blonde.

"Yeah that was my bad. I didn't mean for Naya and I to slip into the sheets. T is gonna kill me for that one.. But hey! You ELDERS are suppose to be teaching the little Valkyrie's to not have feelings, think of me as your free tutor for them…" Alex said with a slight grin.

"HA! She is gonna drown you in lighter fluid when she finds out you have been banging her best friend and academy class! But seriously.. What's going on with you.. Tamsin is away for now and told me to look out for you, which let's be real. I'm Tamsin's handler which means I get you as the package deal and since you two are determined to send me to an early grave and I have my hands full constantly you're my only charges. So what the hell has gotten into your little fiery ass?" Acacia said as she looked at Alex.

Alex glanced up with a look that was easy to read. There was fear in the Ember's eyes.

"Alex.. What are you scared of?" Acacia asked as she put her beer down and turned to the blonde.

"I don't have fears" Alex said with a blank stare, "What's the point in having fears. Life throws shit at us every day and there's not a damn thing we can do about it but deal with it and move on.."

"Don't bullshit me Alex. I taught Tamsin to hold her emotions and show nothing to prevent her from being vulnerable and I know Tamsin's taught you well but whatever is going on in your head is effecting you more than you're willing to believe…" Acacia said as she looked to the blonde. "For five minutes just stop putting up the wall. Tamsin's strong, the strongest Valkyrie I've ever seen. You take after her more than either of you realize. You bottle shit up until you explode. It's obvious you haven't talked to her about any of this shit so either talk to me or I'm pulling her off her assignment and we're going to take you to watch some sappy love movie, drink wine and cry as we read a romance novel"

"Gee Acacia bringing out the sappy torture already?" Alex said as she rolled her eyes.

"Alex as much as I love Tamsin, I also care about you too ya little shit. You can sit here and try to tell me you have no fears but something is on your mind and it's scaring the hell out of you.. you're changing but it's like you're fighting it.." Acacia said as she looked to the blonde.

Alex took a deep breath.

"I don't know what to do Acacia.. I'm an Ember living in a world of Valkyrie's and warrior souls. I'm the only one here who doesn't belong. I'm a fire fae.. I heard what the Elders said about me.. Here, let's see if I can accurately quote them:

'**She's an Ember.. a fire fae.. Fire fae's are one of the greatest evils. Their powers are destructive and uncontrollable. We need to do something about Alexcia or we will be forced to terminate her like we did her grandmother. She's powerful. She needs to be tamed and fight along side us. If she falters we need to stop her now before her powers grow to an unstoppable level. She's like her sister, strong willed… Alex is like a wild animal. She's going to become legendary like Tamsin, but Alex has a darkness in her soul naturally, she is going to need to choose to fight against it. The evil will tug at her until she breaks. We need to watch her closely… The moment she begins to turn down an evil path she must be executed. We must be careful how we go about it though, if we terminate Alex before we confirm she's truly evil we will have Tamsin to deal with and we CANNOT risk losing that Valkyrie.'**

Yeah so I'm apparently pretty diabolical and evil and no one thought to say a damn word to me. No one thought to tell me that my sweet Grams was 'terminated'.. Tamsin adored that woman. Why the hell would the Elders kill her?"

Acacia sat there stunned, "Alex.. I don't know.. I didn't know they had anything to do with your grandmother's death.. But I promise to find out.. So is that what you've been dealing with lately.. The fear of becoming evil?"

"Yeah.. I mean Acacia I know people view fire as a wicked power but it's me.. Yeah I'm a tad wild but EVIL.. I just.. It sucks.. I feel the tug of darkness in my soul but I fight against it.. I try to.. God it's so hard though.. There are moments where I feel such rage.. Such anger.. Such hate.. I lose control. There are moments where killing people seems so right but I fight it. I'm scared to give in to the evil inside my soul.. I'm scared that it even exists. I'm scared to become a villain in the stories that children hear. I'm terrified to be evil. I'm scared to open up to someone and hurt them. I'm scared to love and feel and care and then slip into a rage and kill someone. I'm scared to get tied down and have more than just meaningless sex with someone and get hurt because I don't want it to push me over the edge. I'm scared to disappoint Tamsin.. I'm scared that I'll turn evil and then Tamsin will have to kill me. What if I become a killer? I'm scared to be tamed.. I'm terrified of being caged and locked up, I'm not a fucking animal.. So I can throw fire.. Small spaces, being confined is what sets me off.. God Tamsin has done so much for me and I know in some way I'll fuck up royally and let her down.. I'm scared I'm a burden to her.. I'm scared that she's going to hold back and miss out on so much because she always has to deal with my shit. I look up to her and love her with all my heart but I am so scared my mistakes effect her.. I'm scared my powers are going to grow to a point where I can't control them. I'm terrified of my powers. In the end what scares me most is myself.." Alex said as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Alex.. Have you told Tamsin any of this?" Acacia asked as she leaned over and grabbed the Ember's hand.

"Nah.. I don't want her to worry, she has enough shit on her plate without having to feel like she needs to watch me like a hawk because if I go all Evil Ember I get to be slaughtered.. I think I'm gonna take a little soul searching vacation.. I have to get out of here.." Alex said as she smirked.

"Don't shut her out Alex. You're scared to open up to her and tell her your fears because you don't want to hurt her but in the end you're going to hurt her more if you push her away. If you leave and get yourself killed.. Tamsin's strong but she won't be able to handle that Alex.." Acacia said.

"She needs to have her own life Acacia.. She didn't even have a childhood because she was all Valkyrie teen mom taking care of me.. If.. If I am evil.. She needs to distance herself. She needs to become the legend we all know she's capable of. I'll wait until she comes back and I'll tell her I'm gonna grow my little fire wings and fly the nest. But I have to go.. She can't become one of the greats with me around Acacia. I hold her back and we both know it. She won't push herself further knowing she has me here.. She deserves this.." Alex said as she smiled.

"You sit here and talk about how you're scared because there's an evil inside you.. But then you say something like that about your sister and it shows how selfless and caring you are. Don't lose that Alex. If you ever need anything, you and Tamsin both, I'll be there…" Acacia said as she stood up and walked to the door. "Alex.. Don't run from your fears.." With a smile the elder walked out of the door.

Alex stood there alone in the house for a minute.

"You can't run from your fears when what scares you most is yourself.." Alex said as she looked to the ground. Suddenly it was like a rush of wind that hit Alex.

Alex fell to her knees and closed her eyes grabbing her heart.

"_What the hell is happening?! Isn't this the part where we all snapped out of our shit and came back here?!" Kenzi screamed as she watched the blonde._

"_She said her fears out loud! Why isn't everything going black and over with?!" Bo said frantically._

"…_She said her fears out loud.. Now she has to accept them.. She's still struggling to be okay with the fact that everyone things she's evil.. Her life outside of Vahalla was all torture, pain, being trapped in cages because she was viewed as something horrible when she wasn't.. People treated her like she was evil before they realized who she was.. She's not accepting that.. She's not accepting that she's good because everyone treated her like a rabid animal.. She thinks she's evil and giving in to her fears.. She's dying guy…" Tamsin whispered as she watched her sister kneeling on the floor in pain. Tamsin closed her eyes and thought about Alex. "_

_Alex.. Is there an evil in you.. Yes.. but what you do with the darkness is what makes your destiny. The evil doesn't control you. You are an amazing kid full of courage, love, and admiration for whats right.. You just have to see that you're strong enough to handle this.. Life dealt you a rough hand. You've been tortured, beaten, punished and caged for things you didn't deserve.."_

_Kenzi and Bo were watching Tamsin speak as she kept her eyes close._

"_Come on Alex.. Face this.. You can't run from yourself.. You have to accept the fact that there's evil inside you but that you aren't going to give in to it. Come on sis. Fight this and come back to me. Come back to Bo. Damnit come back to Kenzi.. Alex don't give in to your fears.. Please.. I need you sis.." Tamsin said softly as tears streamed down her face._

Alex opened her eyes slowly.

"T-Tamsin?" the Ember mumbled. It was like Alex could hear everything Tamsin was saying in her mind.

"_That's it Alex!" Kenzi shouted "Tamsin keep talking to her! Your sister link with this bond is letting her hear you!"_

_Tamsin opened her eyes and saw Alex looking straight at her._

"_That's it Alex.. I'm right here.. Come on kid.. Don't give in to your fears.. You can't do this.. You can't give in to your fears. Others may have called you evil and treated you like you were this horrible stain on the earth and that you're all dark but you aren't. Damnit Alex you have a family now. You have me, Bo, Kenzi, Trick.. You have people who see who you truly are.. Don't throw that away because your biggest fear is yourself. You've lived through your fears, you've fought them all your life.. Don't you dare give up now.. Don't you dare leave me.." Tamsin said with tears streaming down her face._

"I've survived pain.. I've survived torture.. I've been caged and beaten and presumed evil. People judge me off of things they don't even try to understand. I live with an evil in my soul each and every day. I've fucked up more than once. I've made horrible decisions and I've made a mess of things. I've killed people, stolen, lied, and cheated.. But at the end of the day I will not succumb to the desires of the wicked. I'm an Ember. I am dark. I have the strongest dark lineage imaginable. But I am NOT evil.." Alex said as her body became engulfed in bright blue flames.

Alex stood there and her body burning bright blue. She raised out her arms and the flames burned hotter as the scene behind her seemed to melt. The Ember's body seemed to radiate with more heat as each second passed.

Kenzi, Bo and Tamsin could feel the heat through the glass and they all took a step back. The glass began to heat up with steam and cracks formed.

Alex suddenly fell to the ground as the flames disappeared from her body.

Tamsin stood back and charged the glass. It shattered from the contact with her body. The three women rushed over to Alex who laid lifeless on the floor.

The witch appeared in front of them. They could barely make out the woman's body in the dim light.

"Congraduations. All four of you have passed. Here is the potion that you seek" The witch held out her hand with a bottle in it.

Bo grabbed the bottle and looked at her, "If we all passed why the hell isn't she waking up?" the Succubus said as she looked down at Kenzi and Tamsin who were knelt down beside Alex.

"Alexcia struggled facing her fears. She was stuck in the alternate reality reliving her fears for far longer than anyone should have. She should have died in the room with the doctor after her body froze but shockingly her heart pulled her to this scene.. She barely passed.. She had only moments before her heart stopped. Her body used too much energy breaking the glass as the final phase of the test. The escape from the holding room is the final step. You must break out of your confinement and begin anew…" the witch said as she starred straight ahead with her white eyes.

"Wait.. Breaking out of the glass room was the final phase of the test? What the hell? Why the hell did the three of us have these make believe scenarios and Alex had to relive hers? How the HELL is that fair?!" Tamsin screamed up at the witch.

"Alexcia knew that breaking out of the glass was the final step in the test. If she would have created that amount of heat in the room with any of you in there it would have killed you. She knew this. You three have very real fears that consume your hearts. But your fears are ones you must face to fulfill your destiny. Alexcia has lived through her fears and had to accept her inner demons to pass which is why she went last. She needed to relive her pain and fears to accept her inner evil to succeed. She needed to be at peace with her true self to succeed where as you three needed to be prepared to face your fears and accept them." the witch said as she grinned.

"Is she going to be alive?!" Kenzi screamed at the woman.

"Only time shall tell.." the witch said softly as she faded into the darkness.

"We need to get her to Trick! NOW!" Bo screamed as Kenzi and Tamsin picked up the lifeless blonde and they raced out of the warehouse.

The three pulled into the Dal and grabbed Alex's body as they busted into the bar.

"TRICK HELP!" Bo screamed as she saw Trick and Evony sprint to the door.

"Damnit Alex…" Evony said as her face flushed white.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty-Six: Man Down

Trick and Evony watched as the girls carried Alex downstairs.

"Trick what do we do?" Bo asked as they laid her on the couch.

"I have something that might help.. It won't wake her up but it might help her pull out of this. If I'm making an accurate assumption, Alex was trapped in the alternate reality too long and her body wore out which has caused her to slip into a coma.." Trick said as he rushed to the shelves and rummaged through different bottles he had amongst his collection. He grabbed a bottle with blue liquid inside and hurried back to the others. He took the top off of the bottle and poured it on to a cloth. He began to slowly wipe Alex's face as he spoke Latin.

"What the hell is he doing?" Kenzi whispered to Bo as they watched.

"Ladies.. Let's go upstairs and give the Blood King some room.." Evony said as she ushered the women out of the room. Trick looked over at her and nodded.

As they got to the top of the stairs Evony watched as the three women went and fell into the booth.

"Did you get the cure for your powers?" she asked as she saw Bo pull the bottle from her jacket. The Succubus didn't even make eye contact with the Morrigan, she simply slammed the bottle onto the table.

"I'll go mix this with some drinks for you all.." Evony said as she sighed and walked off with the potion.

"What the hell are we going to do.." Kenzi asked as she laid her forehead on the table.

"Wait.. And hope she wakes up.." Tamsin said as she leaned back. Bo laid her head on Tamsin's shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright.. She'll wake up.. As much force as she had to gather for that.. Her body is exhausted. It'll work out. We just have to stay positive…" Bo said as she closed her eyes.

Trick walked upstairs and looked at Evony who nodded towards the girls.

The Blood King slowly walked over and pulled a chair up and sat down at the end of the table.

"I know you all may have anger towards us right now. But Evony and I had to do this.. We had to strengthen you all as individuals.. I'm sorry this has happened to Alex but I gave her something that'll relax her mind. Once we administer the potion and get your powers sorted out her body should regain strength quickly. She was granted her powers during the test but as soon as she passed she was stripped of them again which triggered her body to fall into a coma. She'll be alright… How are you three doing?" Trick asked as he looked around.

"Trick.. I love you, I do and I get the whole training us but right now.. Can we just have a minute.." Bo said as she looked to her grandfather.

"Of course.." He said as he turned and saw Evony with a tray of drinks, "here… once you drink this everything should be back in order…" The Blood king put the tray down and turned and walked to the bar with Evony.

"Should we talk about everything that happened to us.." Bo asked as she glanced at the other two.

"Yeah.. I mean we didn't exactly have time to talk about everything in the holding room.." Tamsin said as she looked at Kenzi.

"Yeah.. I mean we can talk about everything.." Kenzi said looking at her drink.

Dyson walked in and Tamsin saw this as a chance to give Bo and Kenzi some time together. Bo looked at her and Tamsin nodded.

Bo stood up to let Tamsin out of the booth. They both glanced down at Kenzi who looked emotionally and physically drained.

Tamsin leaned over and kissed Bo's cheek. "We can talk later.. Spend some time with her. I'm gonna go grab Dyson and sit with Alex for a bit.." the Valkyrie whispered as she grabbed her drink.

Tamsin leaned over and kissed the top of Kenzi's head, "…love you momz" she said as she turned to walk to the wolf.

Dyson smiled and nodded to Bo. Bo gave a grin before turning her eyes back to Kenzi.

"Kenz.. You okay?" Bo asked as she sat on the opposite side of the Russian girl.

"Yeah it's just been such a long day.. Today was the first time I've seen my mom in years.. Granted it was a fake version.. It still captured her delightful form accurately. It's just hard seeing her after everything. It's hard to look back and remember standing there alone hearing everything that scares me brought to life.." Kenzi said as she kept her eyes on the table.

"Our lives are so hectic and crazy that we rarely ever have time to talk about _you_ and your life.. You've been through so much Kenz and you keep it all bottled up. It's like you're determined to keep the past in the past… But sometimes it helps to talk about everything.." Bo said as she reached over and grabbed Kenzi's hand. Kenzi looked up and smirked.

"I know Bo Bo.. It's just a lot of bad shit that is better left dying.. I guess I just hate thinking about everything because for the first time in my life, even though things are crazy 99% of the time, we are often receiving death threats, we're broke and we live in a house that almost everyone thinks is condemned.. It all makes my life just feel so much better than what things were like at home. My mom wasn't always terrible, but then she married a balding version of the devil and things just.. just slipped away. She viewed me as a burden.. as someone that was weak. It was like our family had grown to isolate me. My step father is a horrible person.. It came down to a choice.. Live in hell with them or take my chances on the street. I chose the streets…" Kenzi said looking at Bo. "It was hard, there were nights I wouldn't eat, I'd be in the tunnels under the street freezing.. But I was blessed enough to meet people who understood me. Who helped protect me and show me the ropes. The streets made me who I am and I'm thankful for that.. But I look at my life now and I see the relationship that I have with you and I realize that there's nothing better in life than this. Sometimes I feel like we get caught up in fighting to save the world on the reg.. Then there's Succubus love life scandals.. We do so much in a day that we start to grow apart and that scares me. It scares me that you're the one person who's always had my back and been there for me and every day it seems like there's something that's threatening to take you away from me and being human there isn't a damn thing I can do…"

Bo took a minute and let everything process through her mind. She squeezed Kenzi's hand and gave a soft and sweet smile. "Kenzi.. I know that there are times when you get put on the back burner, and you don't deserve that. You're human.. But you have more fight in you than anyone I could have ever met. You are my heart Kenz.. It doesn't matter what hell tomorrow brings. If the choice ever comes down to it, I will always choose you. You mean more to me than anyone ever could. Yes my fae crazy world brings problems, and my love life has been anything but ordinary but.. In the end it'll always be you and I Kenz.. I'm not going anywhere. If your mother and step father couldn't appreciate the amazing person you are then they don't deserve to be apart of your life.."

Kenzi smiled and wiped some of the tears from her eyes.

"God Bo Bo.. Gotta go all Succubus mushy on me.." Kenzi said with a light laugh. "What about you? I mean although I enjoyed seeing my cute little ass half naked and whoring myself out to you.. Oh and I especially adored the part where you tossed me to the side.. What happened? Are you okay?"

Bo chuckled at the way Kenzi phrased her test but the smile faded as she looked to Kenzi. "I think so.. I'm scared of the powers that are going to rise from my bond with Tamsin. I'm scared to ever hurt you.. But for the first time in a long time I feel okay. I feel like it's okay to be scared.. The Wanderer, the prophecy, and the bond.. It all scares me.. But I don't feel alone and that's what makes it all okay.. I have fears and my own inner demons to face in their own time.. But right now, looking at you, I'm happy.. I love you Kenz.. No matter what.. Thank you for always being there and pushing me to be better.. I wouldn't be here without you.."

"Ain't that the truth" Kenzi said with a smirk "Thanks for always being there for me.."

"Anytime bestie.." Bo said with a smile. Bo got up and walked over and pulled Kenzi into a hug.

"Are you okay with the whole Alex thing..?" Bo asked as she pulled back from the tight embrace.

"I don't know.. I'm still confused about it all.. I'm still torn between her and Hale.. But for now I just want her to wake up.. Life seems so quiet without her sarcasm and hateful attitude.." Kenzi said with a grin, "Let's go check on Tam Tam and D-Man.. I haven't seen my favorite wolf since he helped break you out of jail"

Bo smiled and wrapped her arm around Kenzi as they grabbed their fae cocktails and headed towards the stairs.

"I'm so sorry about all of this Tamsin.. I wish there was something I could do.. I've heard tales about the witch's test to face your fears.. It's brutal.." Dyson said as he looked to the Valkyrie.

"You're a good man Dyson.. Even after everything you're still here willing to fight and protect me.. You're a far better man than I originally thought. Remember the day we first met, before you headed to shower after I told you I was dark?"

"Not particularly.. I was too busy getting over the shock of a dark fae as my new partner" Dyson said with a smile.

"I figured as much.." Tamsin said with a giggle "I said that you were a hero too.. You had beat a man who abused his wife and convinced her not to testify.. I called you a hero.. Ever since then you've done nothing but prove that to be true.."

Dyson smiled and pulled Tamsin in for a hug. She initially was shocked and considered pulling away because it was so mushy but then Dyson laughed, "Come on Tammers, hug me back.. Feel the love".

Tamsin started to roll her eyes and laugh as he swayed back and forth an she hugged him back.

"Uh oh Bo Bo.. Wolf man-Valkyrie action at ten o'clock" Kenzi said as she and Bo started to laugh.

"We're feelin the love!" Tamsin said as her voice was muffled in Dyson's shirt.

Dyson let go of her and they were both smiling.

Bo walked over and wrapped her arms around Dyson and pulled him in to a hug.

"It's good to see you, I was beginning to worry!" Bo said as she squeeze the wolf tightly.

"YOU worrying about ME? I think I should be the one with worry! Tamsin told me about your day with the power switching and witch's test.. Are you okay?" he asked as he pulled back.

"Yeah.. Surprisengly I'm good.." Bo said with a smile.

"Scootch Bo Bo I want some wolf lovin!" Kenzi yelled as she lightly pushed Bo to the side and hopped on Dyson.

"There's my favorite girl!" Dyson said with a grin.

"Aw D-Man! You know how to make the Kenz feel special" she said as she squeezed him tightly.

After their hug the four of them sat down on the chairs and couch across from where Alex was laying.

"So what happened with Lauren?" Bo asked as she looked towards Dyson.

"The squad got there and we took her to the station and booked her. We tried to interrogate her but she seemed to completely shut down. She just sat there looking at us with a blank stare.. We're going to take her to the light fae facility to have a psych eval and then go from there. It could be something more than the evil psychological break down. She could be suffering the effects from a dark mind control from someone powerful. It would explain the obvious split personality we saw… But until then she's going to be on lock down and monitored carefully" Dyson said as he crossed his arms and looked at the other women.

"Wait.. Hold the fae up.. So Lauren might have legit been under so fae cray mind control or something?" Kenzi asked as she looked over to Bo.

"Possibly. We're doing a thorough investigation though.." Dyson said as his gaze matched Kenzi's.

"So the whole thing.. The two different sides of Lauren.. The side I.. We knew and then the crazy evil doctor.. That could have been the cause of fae dark powers?" Bo said as she starred at the ground. Bo felt her heart slightly drop. It's not that she was still in love with Lauren, but after everything they had been through she cared if something fae had caused a psychotic break.

Tamsin glanced over to Bo and saw her mind racing. Tamsin smiled and grabbed Bo's hand. "They'll figure it out Bo. If it was something fae they'll find it and then we'll help you kill the bastard who messed with the doc's mind. But.. if this wasn't something fae.. We should take comfort in the fact that she'll be somewhere safe where she won't hurt anyone and where no one will hurt her. It'll be okay Bo."

Dyson, Kenzi, and Bo all looked at Tamsin with their eyes wide and jaws dropped completely stunned at what they had just heard the Valkyrie say about Lauren.

"What? I have a heart ass hats" Tamsin said as she scrunched her brow and looked at them. "I know the fae world, if something bad gets in your head it's not like you can control it. There are things in our world that we can't explain or understand, there is evil and dark that overtakes us that we can't control. IF this was fae then I stand beside Lauren. IF NOT then I stand by law that she needs to be locked up. But in the end I know Bo and Bo.. She loves, she cares, she fights. It may drive me bat shit crazy but in the end.. Bo is always going to care about what happens to Lauren, what happens to people in general and I will always stand by her.."

Dyson and Kenzi sat there with their mouths wide open and eyes on Tamsin.

Bo looked over to the blonde sitting beside her. Tamsin still had an eyebrow raised and was looking back and forth between Dyson and Kenzi slightly entertained at how surprised they were.

"I love you.." Bo said as she kept her eyes on the Valkyrie.

Tamsin heard the three words that made her heart flutter and she turned her head to Bo and smiled sweetly.

"I love you too hot pants.." Tamsin said with a grin.

"Ughhh.. God.. all this love is making me need a drink…"

Everyone's head whipped around and looked over at Alex who was slowly moving on the couch.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty-Seven: Well Needed R&R

"Ahhh shit my head.." Alex groaned as she threw her hands over her face.

"You should feel lucky you're even alive you little shit" Tamsin said as she smirked at her sister.

Kenzi walked over and laid her hand on Alex's head patting her gently and smiling.

Dyson grinned as he watched the blonde on the couch.

"What's the last thing you remember there slick?" Bo asked with a smirk.

"Ugh.. I was being slapped by beautiful people over and over again.." Alex groaned with her heads still over her face. "Oh shit.. Tamsin.. I uhh.. Well.. Yeah.. My bad on that.."

Tamsin rolled her eyes and smacked Alex's shoulder. "Yeah yeah whatever hot vag. Get up and feel the love"

Alex slowly sat up and looked at everyone who was smiling at her. "Why are ya'll so happy.. It's not like I rose from the dead. Geez.." Alex said as she pulled Tamsin in and hugged her.

"Pretty damn close" Bo said as she walked over and hugged Alex.

"Nice to see you're alive though.. How much of the conversation did you hear? I want to make sure that I get to talk to you about Lauren. I know we got off to a rough start but I wanted to make sure that I talked to you personally about it considering I realize it's a delicate situation" Dyson said as he looked at Alex who was backing out of her hug with Bo.

"I heard it all wolf man.. I agree with Tamsin.. If fae fucked with her head we need to find out who and why..If it's just the doc gone mad then lock her up.. But Tamsin was right about something else.." Alex said as she walked closer to Dyson. The wolf stood there looking at her with his arms crossed. Their last encounter was at Lauren's lab, and prior to that she found out he knew Lauren was under cover so tensions had always seemed rather high.

"What's that?" the man asked still looking at the blonde as she stood only feet away from him.

"You're a good man.." Alex said with a soft smile as she walked closer and hugged the wolf. Dyson was taken back by this at first but quickly hugged the woman back.

"Thanks Alex.." Dyson said as he sighed.

Alex then turned and faced Kenzi. The Ember slowly walked over to the human and gently took her hand. Kenzi looked up at her with a weak smile, trying to fight back tears.

"I think we should have a talk later…" Alex said with a soft and sweet smile.

"I agree…" Kenzi said as she grinned back. Alex slowly leaned forward and kissed the human's cheek and pulled away slowly.

"As much as I love that I woke up in a bar.. Can we go back to the little crack shack and crash.. I'm beyond exhausted.." Alex said as she looked to Bo and Tamsin.

"I agree.. it's been a long day. Let me go tell Trick that we'll see them tomorrow and we can figure out everything with Stella then. I'm done with all of this fae crap for the day.." Bo said as she grabbed Tamsin's hand and nodded at Dyson.

"I'll come by tomorrow. If any of you girls need anything just call okay. Go home and rest.. You al need it.." The wolf said with a sweet smile.

"Thank you Dyson.. For everything.." Bo said with a loving grin.

The four women headed upstairs. Alex had her arm around Kenzi's neck and the human was clinging to the Ember's side.

"Alex! Thank goodness you're awake!" Trick said with a beaming smile.

"Glad to have you back pyro.." Evony said with a nod.

"Not trying to be an ass but we're bouncing coach.. I need sleep…" Alex said as she paused long enough to nod to the two older fae.

Kenzi and Alex walked outside to get into the truck as Tamsin and Bo stopped to talk to Trick and Evony.

"I know you said Stella is coming tonight with the prophecy.. But we're gonna go home Trick.." Bo said as she looked to the Morrigan and Blood King.

"Oh.. Okay.. Are you sure that you cannot stay longer? She should be here soon.." Trick said as he tilted his head at the two women.

"You ladies need to take this seriously.. Whatever is coming towards the fae world is not slowing down for rest.." Evony said as she crossed her arms.

"Listen. You two had us fight all day, drugged us, sent us to a witch where we had to fight your little dark fae bitch club, Alex almost died, we literally had to face our deepest fears.. We get it. This shit is big and as usual it falls on Bo and all of us. But we're done for the day. We'll come by tomorrow…" Tamsin said as she looked at the two and scrunched her brow. Bo squeezed the Valkyrie's hand and looked at her. "I'll meet you in the truck Bo…" Tamsin said as she saw Bo nod and look back to the two elders.

Tamsin slowly walked outside to her truck where Alex and Kenzi were laying quietly in the back seat.

"Bo we.." Trick started to say before Bo held up a hand and cut him off.

"Tamsin's right. You two don't understand what we went through today. I get that you two are helping to make us stronger and bring us closer together but in the end of all this it's not going to be the two of you fighting for an entire race.. It'll be us. I appreciate everything both of you have done and that you're working so hard on all of this. But we need a night off. I need time with Tamsin and Kenzi and Alex have a lot to talk about.. We're exhausted and no, this shit storm isn't going to slow down because we're tired but if we don't get some rest what good are we going to be? I don't know why it's us or what's coming but I do know that right now.. The four of us need some time to talk. You went through all of this today and put us through everything to make us stronger, to draw us closer.. But to let that continue you have to give us room to breathe and talk things out. We'll see you tomorrow.." Bo said as she turned and walked out the door.

"That could have gone better…" Evony said as she crossed her arms and leaned back.

"They passed everything today.. Bo's right.. After what they learned about one another today they need a chance to talk things out and move forward. We will stay and wait for Stella. When she gets here the three of us can look at the scroll and see what we can decipher tonight.. That way we can alter our training for the girls tomorrow." Trick said as he started to organize the bottles on the bar.

"Alright but we need to make sure the four of them stay on track. No distractions. If they fail.." Evony said as Trick quickly chimed in.

"They won't Evony.." He said as he looked to the Morrigan.

The four women pulled into the crack shack. As the truck was put in to park they felt the same rush of wind explode in the truck as the green light that earlier scrambled their abilities beamed. As quick as it appeared, the light faded.

"Well.. I guess we got our powers back.." Bo said as she shook her head.

"Thank God.." Tamsin mumbled as she opened the door. The four of them all followed as they slowly got out of the truck and headed to the door.

When they got inside they all sighed. It may not have been the nicest place, there may have been holes in the walls and floor boards that creaked but it was home.

"As much as I have enjoyed your bonded succu-slut company today.. I'm gonna go lay down.. Kenz is it alright if I crash in your room?" Alex asked as she looked to the human.

Kenzi smiled softly, "I'd be offended if you didn't.. Plus we have to have our little chat there hot hands.."

Alex smiled as she and Kenzi headed out of the room.

"Behave you two.." Bo said with a smirk.

"Always Bo Bo the hoe hoe!" Kenzi said as she threw her hand in the air and threw up a peace sign.

Tamsin and Bo chuckled and then looked at one another.

"So I think we should follow those two's example and go lay down and have a talk.." Bo said as she leaned over and softly placed her head on Tamsin's chest. Bo sighed when she felt the Valkyrie reach her arms around Bo's waist and hold her gently.

"Sounds good to me Succulette.." Tamsin said softly as she hugged the brunette and kissed the top of Bo's hand, "Come on hot pants, let's go lay down and I promise we can talk about anything and everything you want"

Bo pulled back and smiled as she softly grabbed Tamsin's hand and they headed upstairs.

Kenzi walked in to her room and immediately flopped on the bed.

"Ah.. This bed feels like heaven!" Kenzi said as she rolled her body on top of the comforter.

Alex smiled at her and rolled her eyes. The blonde walked over and gently slid Kenzi's boots off her feet one by one and tossed them on the floor.

"What is this? The mighty Ember taking off my shoes? Well, well, well.. I would have never thought that you'd treat me like such a princess" Kenzi said with a smile.

Alex grinned, "Ah see that's the joy in keeping me around.. I'm just full of surprises"

"I'm starting to pick up on that.. Come lay down with me.. CUDDLING PYRO.. JUST CUDDLING!" Kenzi said as she patted the area of the bed that was open.

"Cuddling sounds amazing right now.." Alex said as she laid down. Kenzi quickly put her head on Alex's chest and threw her arm over the blonde's stomach and snuggled up closer to her. Alex squeezed Kenzi's back and placed her other hand on Alex's hip.

"Can I ask you something?" Alex asked as she scooted closer to Kenzi on the bed.

"Of course…" Kenzi said as she held her breath waiting to see what Alex was going to say.

"Today in your fears, the part about me forcing myself on you and getting a cute little Russian smack to my face and then the whole argument.. You do realize I would never do that to you right? That I would never push _this_ to any point like that.. If I ever heard you say no or stop I would instantly.." Alex said as she felt her nerves rise.

"I do Alex.. I promise I trust you.. I knew after you guys said you saw everything that it probably hit you pretty hard.. I mean I'm not going to lie you are kinda unpredictable, but after the night we kissed in the Dal and I saw the sweeter side of you, everything I thought I knew about you changed. You make me nervous. Like everything about this makes me nervous Alex. I know that you'd never push me into something like that if I wasn't comfortable with. I think you've more than proven you respect my fears about this and the whole more than kissing area of _us_ which calms my fears. I don't think that the point of fear was you and I having like sex or you being all slutty and pressuring me, no offense hot cakes because from what I remember you were very good at what you were uh.. doing.. but I think the whole point of my fears was accepting the fact that you're a girl.. and the Kenz has been trained to avoid lesbo land" Kenzi said as she sighed and looked up at Alex.

"What kind of things did you see when you were younger Kenz.. Like what makes you so scared of being with a girl.. You love Bo and her lady adventures and you're all team 'Valkubus' so.. What makes you scared.." Alex asked as she starred into Kenzi's bright green eyes.

"I grew up in a family that practically worshipped the Russian mafia or whatever, my parents were strong supporters of 'the proper union between a man and a woman'. They looked down on homosexuality. They called it disgusting.. Said it was a one way ticket to hell and people who were gay deserved a horrible death. When shit with the famz hit the fanz I took my show on the road and lived on the streets. The people out there weren't so bad. I found a group of people my age, met older people who gave me food and some old clothes.. It was hard but it was life. But, growing up where I did, the streets were nice if you played the right cards and were the 'right kind of person' so for me to be a small Russian girl from a well known family I had a free pass on ass kickings. But if we were out there on the streets and there was a gay couple walking.. people jumped them. They were viewed as weak, different.. They were the enemy. I watched as happy same sex couples were beaten to death right in front of me. I grew up in a world where it wasn't accepted so for me, I look at you and realize that I have feelings for you and it just takes me back into the feeling of being scared.. What if you and I are walking down the street on night and holding hands and being all lesbo cute and we get attacked? What if something happens?" Kenzi asked as she scrunched her brow.

"If someone attacks us I'll char the bastards" Alex said with a grin. "You grew up in a world that hated gays, then my hot little ass comes along and we start kissing and it makes you relive the beatings. I get that…"

"How are you so amazing?" Kenzi asked with a grin.

"Eh, it's in my genes" Alex said with a wink "Plus Kenz, if anyone knows what it's like to relive your fears it's me right"

"And on that note.. Are YOU okay? You went through hell today Alex.. All that stuff really happened to you?" Kenzi asked as she laid her chin on the blonde's chest to look at her.

"Yep… I left Vahalla when Tamsin came to visit me on her first trip back delivering souls from the Civil War, I told her I wanted to grow and learn more about my kind.. Find myself ya know? She was fine with it and told me to just let her know I hadn't died and to ever call her if I ever needed her. I left and met Vex, fell in love and hung around here for a bit then when he went all 'let's get hitched poppet' on me I left and traveled the world. I still had issues thinking I was evil so I tried to just stay out off the radar… But of course I found trouble all over. I fought to get money to live, worked as a fire chief, just tried to avoid trouble but everywhere I went something else would happen, I'd get mad.. I'd go into a rage.. I'd kill people or I was tortured. I hate being caged and trapped.. It scares me.. It scares me to be free and have no limits but it terrifies me even more to be be trapped and isolated. I know there's an evil in me that I have to fight off.. Using my power makes me feel invincible. Which is so not good because once I hit a certain point it's like a black hole. I kill people. I come to my senses and calm down and see death. It sucks.. It sucks feeling like everyone is counting on me to turn into this evil leader and everyone is taking a number to slaughter without hesitation…" Alex said as she looked down breaking eye contact with Kenzi.

The human reached and lightly lifted Alex's chin so she was looking at her again. "Bo fights the same inner battle with her Succubus taking over, Tamsin is a vessel for souls carrying the dead from this world, I've grown up surrounded by darkness.. From where I'm sitting.. A little evil in you.. It just makes you even more apart of our fae-ed up little family.. You have a pull in you to become evil.. But from what I've seen you are far from it. Just never forget what you're fighting for, and when it starts to overtake you.. Look at Bo.. Look at Tamsin.. Look at me.. And always come back to us" Kenzi said as she leaned forward gently pressing their lips together.

Alex smiled into the kiss and brought her hand up to gently hold Kenzi's cheek.

Tamsin smiled as Bo walked to the bed and flopped down face first into the pillow.

"I just want to lay here and never move.." Bo growled from the pillow. Tamsin smiled at the adorable brunette and slowly walked over and straddled Bo's lower back. The Valkrie leaned forward and kissed Bo's shoulder and started to massage her girlfriend's back.

"Just lay there and relax Succubus.. You've had a long day" Tamsin said as she felt Bo begin to relax from her touch.

Bo shifted so that her head was laying on the pillow and she could see the Valkyrie.

"You're spectacular.." Bo said with a smile.

"Anything for you Bo.." Tamsin grinned. "Can I ask you something?"

"Always Tamsin.." Bo said as she shifted so that Tamsin rolled off her back and Bo turned over as they both laid down facing each other.

"Do you think you rushed bonding your heart to me?" Tamsin asked in a low voice as she looked down.

Bo gave a sweet smile and brought her hand up to cup the Valkyrie's cheek. Bo tipped Tamsin's head up so she could look at Tamsin's sweet baby blues.

"No.. I don't think I rushed bonding my heart to you. It scares me a little since there are so many things about the bond that are unknown. I get a little freaked at the increase in power. I get scared that we're going to be together forever and if something happened to you I don't know what I would do. I never saw this coming, like I never expected to feel this way about you. I spent so long fighting for two people that I care about.. I completely ignored the one person who loved me unconditionally. I don't regret bonding my heart to you at all. I certainly don't feel like I rushed it. There are aspects of the bond that scare me but it feels right. Being with _you_ feels right. I want to be everything you see in me and sometimes I get worried that you think so highly of me and I'm not that person. I know Valkyrie's choose a nobel warrior to give their hearts to and I guess I just never really saw myself as a warrior. I just get worried that I'm not going to be the warrior you deserve. But the bond.. That's something that I would never change even if I could. We were meant to be together, I'm just sorry that it took me so long to see that…" Bo said as she gave a sweet smile and kissed the Valkyrie's nose.

"I know that the bond is a huge commitment and believe me when I say I certainly never expected to be _THAT_ girl who settles down and dreams of the whole white picket fence life with kids and a _WIFE_ but then I met you, hated you.. well tried to hate you.. but that pull you had over my heart was so strong. It devastated me to see you with someone else but that's part of the Valkyrie's bond.. You become what your warrior needs. At the time with Lauren and Dyson.. You didn't need me complicating your life more and adding another option on the table for your love life. You needed a friend, a protector, a support system.. So I TRIED to do that for you.. I know that I was a cold bitch at times, I know I accepted a bounty in the previous lifetimes to find you and deliver you to the Wanderer but when it all came down to it in the end.. My loyalties would forever be given to you. A friend, a protector, a lover.. I'll always be what you need. I am a strong Valkyrie.. I am someone who is head strong and determined.. I have a strong heart that I believed was impossible to penetrate.. If my guarded heart chose YOU Bo.. It was because you are a strong warrior.. you are someone who is definitely head strong and determined.. You have a strong heart that was near impossible to penetrate.. My heart chose you for reasons that we may not understand, but the one thing I know without a shadow of a doubt is that you ARE a warrior, and you already exemplify everything I believe in you. You are passionate, sweet, caring and kind.. But you are also fierce, strong, deadly and brace. You are everything good and more. You are what gives me the drive to be better in life. We both have fears, we both have things that scare us.. With good reason.. But I will never let those doubts and fears consume you. Not when you mean so much to me. I'm a woman of few words and little emotions, I know this.. But when it comes to you Bo.. I take everything I know and that I've learned and throw them out the window. The one thing I've learned in my lifetimes that I will hold on to is the fact that you can't give up on something strong, something that is destined. What we have.. It's more than we may understand but it's right. The Wanderer will fall at our hands and when the day comes for us to take our final breaths, I'll carry you to Vahalla and we'll be together forever, but until that day comes I will be here for you, I will fight with you. I'll be your heaven.. While still throwing in a little hell now and again.." Tamsin said with a smirk.

Bo sat there smiling uncontrollably at the Valkyrie.

"If the choice with you is heaven with some hell.. I choose that life above them all. I was petrified to grow into a monster, to lose myself to my powers, to kill others.. But when I'm with you it feels like I instantly have the strength I need to save the future.. The future that I want to have with you. Everyone talks about the strength in power that comes with the bond.. But the greatest strength that comes from it isn't with power.. It's the strength that arises within.. The stronger beating of my heart.. The greater inspiration to fight, to live.. The strength I get in myself when I look at you.. THAT'S what strength the bond gives.. And that's what I need. I need you. I need you there to keep me strong. The fear of losing you is the worst because if I lose you I will lose myself, my reason, my fight.." Bo said as she leaned her forehead on Tamsin's.

"You won't lose me Bo.. I mean come on now.. This bond is forever. It's an eternal kinda deal.. You aren't gonna get rid of me. There will be times when we're scared but that's a positive of the bond.. The fear will subside if confide in each other. The bond does many things, and like I've said it's not things we can predict but they are things that will make us stronger as individuals but bring us closer as a couple and we'll be better people because of it. I've got you Bo, I told you after you saved me from Krampus and I'll continue to tell you that. I've got you, you don't need to be scared because I'm here…" Tamsin said as she nuzzled her nose against Bo's.

"Do you really look at me and see the whole white picket fence and kids?" Bo asked as she looked into those soft and sweet blue Valkyrie eyes.

Tamsin studied Bo's brown eyes for awhile before letting a smile cross her face. "Yeah.. I do.. I look at you and see us in a nice house.. One preferably with actual walls and non leaky ceilings and an actual door on our bedroom.. But I look at you and see that.. I look at you and see us with kids.. Crazy, troublemaking, beautiful kids.. I see Kenzi coming over for family dinners.. Alex stopping by after work.. I see you, me, our kids, Kenzi, Alex, Trick and Dyson coming over for Christmas and us having the cliche tree with gawky ornaments and a fireplace.. I see you and I and an actual future. One I never thought I wanted but now that I need to have.."

Bo smiled and leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Tamsin's lips.

"I want to make the bond official.. I want us to do the ceremony.. I want to seal our bond Tamsin.." Bo whispered only inches from Tamsin's lips.

"W-What? Bo are you sure? Like that's a HUGE step.." Tamsin said as her eyes frantically ran over Bo's face.

Bo smiled and looked at Tamsin with a confident face. "Tamsin.. I want to complete the Valkyrie's sacred bond.. I want to make this official and real.. I want this.. I want you forever.. Will you accept my offer to bond our hearts?"

Tamsin tried to form words but nothing was coming out. The Valkyrie smiled and leaned forward pressing her lips against Bo's.

"Yes.." Tamsin whispered on Bo's lips.

"Yes?" Bo asked in disbelief and excitement.

"Yes Bo.. I couldn't want anything more.." Tamsin said as she kissed her warrior once more.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty-Eight: Wedding… I Mean… 'Bonding' Bells

Tamsin couldn't stop smiling when she woke up and saw Bo laying sound asleep cuddled up in her arms. Looking at the stunning Succubus it was like all the chaos that surrounded their lives stop. Tamsin started to think back to the hours prior where Bo asked if she would officially bond with her and if they could go through the sacred Valkyrie bonding ceremony. The blonde couldn't help but grin. Bo was her warrior, she had always been the key to unlocking her heart, but now the decision to take that final step had just made everything seem ten times more.. real.

Tamsin leaned down and lightly kissed Bo's lips. The Valkyrie felt Bo smile on her lips and she grinned. Bo pulled back and opened those beautiful brown eyes.

"Good morning gorgeous.." Bo said softly

"I love you.." Tamsin said as she looked at Bo.

Bo let out a soft chuckle and put her forehead on Tamsin's. "I love you too.. So this is real.. We're going to do this right? You didn't stay up all night and reconsider right?"

"No.. Never.. I laid here and had the best sleep of my life and I woke up and immediately held you tighter to make sure this wasn't a dream.." Tamsin said as she smiled, "We're really going to do this Bo.. We'll take the oath and do the ceremony.."

"So question.. How does this ceremony work? Is it like a wedding or is it going to be all warrior like where we stand there bloodied in battle gear and drink beer?" Bo said with a laugh.

Tamsin couldn't help but start to laugh and roll her eyes, "Well considering I've never been to a sacred bonding ceremony I'm not sure.. But I've heard stories. Most Valkyrie's and warriors have taken the official bond on the battle field, they stand by fallen comrades and summon a Valkyrie elder, and a King that holds great respect and power. They begin by reciting the ancient Valkyrie oath and then there's some other important vows or whatever… The warrior and the Valkyrie have the opportunity to make the choice of the kind of ceremony they want to have, they can choose the place and they have to opportunity to create the type of _atmosphere_ of their vows. So I guess we can make this.. something different.. We can make this however you want it…"

"R-really? So we can make this.. Like.. Well.." Bo said as she felt her start racing _so we can make this a wedding.. God that would be perfect but.. Tamsin.. What am I saying it's Tamsin, she's a Valkyrie warrior and things weddings are stupid… I'll let her figure out how we do this.. I mean I'm her 'warrior' but this is sacred to her.. But God.. I would marry that girl in a heartbeat.._ Bo thought as she continued to let her mind wonder and her nerves rise.

Tamsin closed her eyes and smiled. She and Bo couldn't control the whole mind reading yet.. Everything Bo thought seemed to rush over Tamsin.

"Bo.. If we're going to do this.. If we're going to take the next step and go through with the bond and seal the connection we're going to do it our way. You and I… we aren't the conventional couple. Nothing about our lives is normal.. If we are going to bond then let's do this and make it our own. I don't want to be apart of the stories Valkyrie's tell about powerful couples who take the vows in a battle field surrounded by fallen solders.. I want people to tell the tale of our bond and remember that we.. You and I.. we are nothing ordinary. Bo.." Tamsin said as she rolled over and leaned down to the nightstand and opened the drawer. Bo sat there looking at the Valkyrie's back completely confused on what Tamsin was doing.

Tamsin grabbed something from the drawer and closed it as she rolled over, hiding whatever was in her hands.

"Tamsin.. what's going on?" Bo asked as she slowed her breathing and waited for the Valkyrie to say something.

Tamsin rolled over and laid back down beside Bo. They laid there facing each other. Tamsin had a soft smile on her face but her nerves couldn't be contained.

"Babe.. what's going on.." Bo asked again as she kept her confused and nervous look.

"Bo.. I know you.. I know you better than you think. The night of our first date, after I felt my heart bond to you.. I went out to get you flowers for the date.. But I also went out and got something else.. Bo you're a warrior, a Succubus, and a fighter. You're what legends are made of. You're strong, powerful, determined and independent. You don't follow rules, you don't listen to commands.. You stay true to your own path and I admire that. But even with all of that you're still Bo.. A woman who watches romantic chick flicks, a woman who is open to love and cares for everyone, a woman who won't admit how much she loves the sappy and lovey dovey moments in life.. This bond, it's something sacred and true, it's a connection that's deeper than anyone could understand. When I told you that the bond was bigger than a wedding I meant that.. It is, a bond is eternal and you can't simply 'divorce' out of it.. But I also saw the glimmer in your eye at the mention of marriage. We're different Bo.. What we have is so unique that we can't contain this and follow Valkyrie traditions.. It isn't who we are. So with that I knew that if our bond progressed and if you ever decided to take the plunge and agree to the bond I knew how I wanted to do this.." Tamsin said as she looked into Bo's eyes.

"So.. So you have been waiting for me to decide if this is what I want.. And now that I've said yes and that I wanted to make the bond official.. Y-you know how you want to do this… And how's that? Y-you've been thinking about this awhile.." Bo asked as she studied those green eyes and wore a soft sweet smile. It was obvious to Bo that whatever Tamsin was about to do was huge for the Valkyrie. _God she's so adorable…_ Bo thought as she smiled more looking at her girlfriend.

"Yeah.. I've thought about this moment for a long time.. I thought about it from the moment my heart bonded.. You're different Bo.. So you deserve to have something special.. You intimidate me, you make me doubt myself sometimes.. Which is ironic considering I'm a Valkyrie. You make me nervous. You change everything in me. I never thought I would settle down and bond my heart to someone but you.. You altered everything for me. I have thought about this long and hard. If you will accept my Valkyrie Bond I want to do this right. So with that.." Tamsin took a deep breath, got up and walked around the bed. Bo turned over and sat up on her side of the bed as she watched Tamsin slowly walk to her side of the bed. Bo sat up with her feet touching the floor as she sat on her bed and saw Tamsin stop feet in front of her.

Bo felt the air leave her lungs and her heart stop as she saw Tamsin go down on one knee.

"Tamsin.." Bo said softly as she looked to the Valkyrie.

"Bo.. You're a warrior yes.. But you're also the type of woman who loves the idea of romance.. You are the type of woman who wants a wedding, a family, a normal life. I want to give you the world you want and the life you deserve. I may not be perfect. There will be times we'll fight and argue. I may be bitchy, hateful, sarcastic and rude sometimes. There will be moments where you'll drive me crazy with your heroism and you'll be so perfect it'll make me roll my eyes. We'll face life and death situations. There will be moments when one of us is injured. There will be times when the fear of losing one another will be greater than we could ever prepare for. We will have times of great success and we will also have moments of failure. I don't want to ever lose you. I promise you right here, right now.. If you accept this bond with me I will forever love you, protect you, and support you. If you accept this bond I will strive to make each day one that is filled with everything you deserve. My heart was always yours.. and it'll always will be.. Bo.. Will you marry me and accept the sacred bond of a Valkyrie's heart?" Tamsin said as she pulled a small red box from behind her back and opened it.

Bo felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked down at the stunning silver band in front of her. It was unlike any ring she had ever seen. It was a bright silver with symbols engraved in it that Bo had never seen but it was beautiful beyond belief.

"Yes.." Bo said as she started to smile "Yes Tamsin.. Yes.."

Tamsin smiled and leaned up as she felt Bo's hands on her cheeks. The Succubus pulled Tamsin up and kissed her passionately. Tamsin grinned into the kiss and tackled Bo backwards on to the bed.

Bo took the ring out of the box and looked at it. The two laid there cuddled beside each other on the bed. Tamsin took the ring from Bo and smiled as she held it up.

"These markings are from my language.. The ancient Valkyrie language. These markings say something that Valkyrie's are taught to avoid.. But it's what we hold in our hearts and desire to say to someone we care about.." Tamsin said holding the ring up.

"What's it say.." Bo asked with her eyes glued to the ring.

"It says: A Valkyrie's heart so guarded, meant for one, I choose my love for you" Tamsin said as she looked over to Bo. The Succubus smiled to Tamsin and leaned over and placed a soft yet meaningful kiss on her soft Valkyrie's lips.

Tamsin smiled and slid the ring on Bo's finger.

"This.. Right now.. This is perfect.. Thank you.. Thank you for knowing me, and thank you for doing this.. It's everything I've ever wanted and so much more.." Bo said as she kissed the Valkyrie softly once more time.

"You deserve happiness Bo.. And I'd be honored to be the one to give it to you. I'm not the type who believed in marriage, or an eternal bond.. But I believe in you and what we have. You don't want to simply go through a bonding ceremony.. You want a wedding.. And I want to go through this with you.. Be mine forever and I'll go through anything and everything you want to see that smile cross you face.." Tamsin said with a grin. "Come on _fiancé _of mine.. Let's go tell the kiddos.."

Bo giggled and smiled at her, "Mmm.. I love the idea of you calling me that.." the brunette said as she stood up and flipped her hair.

"So I can assume you already know who your maid of honor is huh?" Tamsin said with a smile.

"That you do.. And I can guess you'll take the other one huh?" Bo said with a grin.

"Eh.. I _guess_ I'll make Alex my maid of honor or whatever. I thought about asking D-Man but Alex would probably set him on fire" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah come on.. Let's go tell them.." Bo said grabbing Tamsin's hand.

Alex and Kenzi were laying in Kenzi's bed on top of the comforter. Alex had her arms around the human and Kenzi's head was laying softly on Alex's chest.

"They look so cute and peaceful.. I think we should fix that.." Bo whispered as she smiled over to Tamsin.

"You read my mind Succubus.." Tamsin grinned back.

Without warning Bo and Tamsin ran towards the bed jumping on the two laying there cuddled up.

"What the hell?!" Alex screamed as her eyes shot open.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Kenzi screamed as she jumped up and grabbed Bo.

Bo and Kenzi went rolling off the bed and hit the floor with a loud thud.

Alex and Tamsin were fighting as they laughed.

Kenzi and Bo couldn't help but start giggle on the floor.

"Well GOOD MORNING Bo Bo!" Kenzi said as she laid her head on the rug.

"Thought we would spice things up and be the ones to wake your ass up today" Bo said with a grin.

"Ugh.. why? I was sleeping so soundly and having dreams of pixies and elves!" Kenzi said closing her eyes.

"Well we have some big news today.." Bo said as she glanced up to Tamsin who had Alex pinned down. Tamsin smiled and nodded.

"Hold up.. What?! Did we get some shit news about the prophecy because if so.. I'll kill you for waking me up" Kenzi said as she shot up and sat there looking at Bo.

Bo smiled and held out her hand to show Kenzi the ring. Alex instantly shoved Tamsin off of her and rolled to the end of the bed.

"HOLY SHITBALLS IS THAT A RING?!" Kenzi screamed as she grabbed Bo's hand.

"Not just any ring Kenz.. That's a Valkyrie promise right.. It's the equivalent to a human version of an engagement ring…" Alex said with her eyes wide.

"HOLY CRAPPAMOLEY!" Kenzi said still staring at the ring. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Kenzi yelled as she lunged forward hugging Bo tightly.

"T! WHAT?!" Alex said as she whipped her head around to the smiling Valkyrie. "T this is amazing! I'm so proud of you!"

Tamsin rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"I thought you two were bonded like what the fae?! What is this?!" Kenzi said still hugging Bo.

"Last night I asked Tamsin if we could make the bond official and go through the ceremony.. I asked her what the ceremony was like and she said that it's up to the Valkyrie and warrior to decide how they want the ceremony to be and Tamsin told me that we weren't ordinary and that usually warriors and Valkyrie's do the vows on the battlefield surrounded by their fallen solders but that wasn't us. She said she knew I was the type of girl who wanted a wedding so…." Bo said with a grin as she looked up at Tamsin.

"So I asked her to marry me and accept my bond as a Valkyrie.." Tamsin said with a smile. "Obviously she said yes.."

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Kenzi screamed as she jumped up and tackled Tamsin. Alex got off the bed and helped Bo to her feet and pulled her in for a hug.

"Looks like I was right about you becoming my sister-in-law.." Alex said softly.

"If you're willing to accept me then yes" Bo said with a smile.

"It'll be hard but I think I could get use to a Succubus in the family.." Alex said squeezing Bo.

"So we're going to have a legit and official FAE WEDDING AND VALKYRIE BONDING?! Oh my goshhhh there's so much planning and excitement! I am so freaking ready for this!" Kenzi said finally releasing Tamsin from her death grip.

"See Tamsin, I told you I picked the right maid of honor.." Bo said as she crossed her arms and looked at Kenzi.

"W-What?! M-ME?! MAID OF HONOR! AW BO BO!" Kenzi screamed as she jumped to Bo and hugged her.

"Of course Kenz.. Who else would I have chosen?" Bo said hugging the human.

"Well Alex you know what that means.. You're gonna be my best man right?" Tamsin said with a wink as she pushed her sister.

"Best man huh? Thanks asshole.." Alex said with a smirk as she rolled her eyes. "I'd love to.." The Ember said as she hugged her sister. "This means we get a bachelor party right? Cause I have plans all ready for that.."

Tamsin started to laugh as she looked at her sister and nodded. Alex and Tamsin turned and looked at Bo and Kenzi who both hand their arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Don't worry succu-sister.. I'll keep the strippers and prostitiutes to a minimum" Alex said with a wink

"Dude if hot hands and Valkyrie-lips get a bachelor party we TOTALLY get to have a girls night!" Kenzi said as she high fived Bo.

"I knew I loved weddings.." Alex said with a smile.

"Behave you two.. This is a fae wedding AND Valkyrie Bonding ceremony.. Can we not be but SO trashy" Bo said as she smiled to Tamsin.

"Classy.. Not trashy.. Got it" Kenzi said with a grin.

"We'll work on the planning later, for now let's go deal with Trick, Evony and Stella…" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes and smiled.

The four laughed and smiled as they all went to go shower, change and get ready for the day.

They met downstairs and headed out to the truck.

As they walked into the Dal, Alex had a hyper and happy Kenzi hanging on her back.

"Mush Ember!" Kenzi yelled kicking Alex's side.

"I said I'd give you a piggy back ride, not be a damn dog sled team" Alex sneered as she rolled her eyes. Kenzi chuckled and hopped off the blonde.

Tamsin and Bo came in behind them holding hands smiling at each other.

Trick, Evony and Stella stood behind the bar looking at the four women with expressions filled with worry, confusion, and fear.

"Who died?" Kenzi asked as she looked at the three older fae.

Trick sighed and looked to Stella and Evony.

"Trick.. What's going on.." Bo asked as she stopped in her tracks.

"We need to talk to you four.." Trick said as he frowned.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty-Nine: Decoding the Prophecy

"Trick.. Tell us what the hell is going on.." Bo said again as she felt herself tense up.

"Come sit down at the bar ladies.. We're going to show you the prophecy that Stella found.. We're going to need to discuss everything. It's written in the form of a riddle so we aren't sure what is going on and we need you four to look at this and help us. This is our key to figuring out what is coming our way and how the four of you tie in to this battle.." Trick said as he nodded to Evony.

"Listen darlings.. This is serious. I know you four all want to have 'fun' and enjoy your pathetic little happy lives but if we don't get this situated there won't be a life for anyone. We're all going to sit here and read this and work together to figure out what we can. Make yourselves comfortable.." Evony said as she crossed her arms.

Bo, Tamsin, Kenzi and Alex sat down at the bar. Stella sighed and laid the scroll out in front of them.

Alex reached forward to grab it but Stella grabbed her hand.

"Try not to destroy this.. It's the only copy.." Stella said as she looked into Alex's eyes.

Alex glared back but stopped herself from snapping back when she felt Tamsin's hand on her shoulder.

"We're not going to ruin the precious prophecy.. But if you want us to read this and figure this out you have to trust us.." Bo said as she looked to Stella. Stella nodded and stepped back as Bo took the scroll in her hands.

Tamsin and Bo leaned closer in as Kenzi and Alex got up and walked behind them.

Bo slowly unrolled the scroll and the four of them tensed up as they began to read the tattered, faded, yellow paper.

_The day shall come when the world will burn._

_Fires shall consume the earth in blue and red swirls of heat._

_A man will wander on the faded land, rising with an army that will overpower the galaxy._

_The man shall command the dead and control the minds of those willing to accept his grace._

_His judgement shall decide who lives in the new world, and who's bones shall rest in the old._

_Fae nor human shall breathe without his blessing on their soul._

_Cursed to rule a world of hate, this man shall do anything to claim his fate._

_The man seeks power and will come to rule._

_Wandering around as he searches to create his hell on earth._

_Power will drive one to insanity. Evil shall not be controlled even by those pure of heart. _

_This man knows not the amount of hate that consumes his still heart._

_When he rises the earth shall cry in pain and sorrow as he smiles knowing his reign has begun._

_Once his army rises there shall be none to stop him. His power will grow and he will be immortal._

_The end shall grow near. Be mindful of the signs that rise._

_Animals shall flee at the scent of evil._

_The skies will darken in anticipation for the impending doom._

_Storms will drown the world. _

_Hell shall seep into the lands as forces of evil begin to claw to the surface._

_Hate will overtake the pure._

_Aggression will break those who hold rage._

_Love will grow thin even in those who have passion._

_Courage will die._

_Fears come to life, paralyzing those who do not confront them._

_Powers will grow and thy with abilities shall be unable to contain their darkness._

_Death will cross the lives of countless._

_As these things happen his powers will grow. If he is not stopped the world will end as we know it and a new one shall begin._

_The new world will be one controlled by the man who feeds off of the suffering of others. _

_He will kill with no guilt and will seek to gain control over all that exists in this world._

_The man will be in search of his queen. One he has waited to claim._

_The queen shall be one of his own blood and shall try to cage the monster within._

_She is powerful and dark, yet fights for those who dare not speak._

_The queen shall fight his control but will not prevail. She will be pulled into his wicked desires._

_The queen will be given the choice between her heart and her mind._

_Will she follow the one who is determined to rise?_

_There shall be a court of righteousness that will come to life. _

_Four souls connected by blood and bond._

_Four warriors who possess the power to fight the evil that will break the earth._

_A warrior of death with wings dripping with blood. A vessel for souls that leave the earth. This warrior shall have eyes like the night and a past of tears for the slain lives. She is cold inside yet her skin burns with warrior possess thy greatest power of her race, but will she slaughter those who try to change her fate? Thy angel of death will spread her wings as she strikes forward to murder the king. The Valkyrie is brave yet has one weakness she bears, she will die loyal for the one that between the pull of damned souls and the king, this winged warrior will be sworn eternally to the queen. A Harbinger of Death who cares for none, will shock the world when she opens her heart to the one. Et sperastis in corde amorem vinculum. _

_A warrior of fire who is consumed by evil. Her blood of dark shall pull her down. Her bloodline will fight to raise her from the ground. A family of death this warrior shall rise. To protect the others her heart is meant to guide. Blue flames consume her body as her heart burns for so many warrior will be drawn to the wandering evil and must decide her fate. To burn with the world or stand by a man consumed of hate. Ember's inner evil fight everything she knows. Her powers are more than those could see. This warrior will falter if she does not stop the evil that scratches at her heart. She will be forced to choose where her heart will be. Atrium ignis. Date ei de fructu vires. _

_A warrior not of the fae world will come. She will be the one who will hold the court to the ground. She is the one that needs to be found. A woman loyal above the rest, she will be one put to a greater test. This woman will posses a hold on the other warriors of the court, she will stop the evil from consuming the others hearts. This woman is brave and strong, she will not stay human for long. She will be given a blessing that will grant her a choice. Will the human accept the gift that shall change her world. Extend her years and allow her to fight, this young one posses such a great might. She knows not what to do, her heart is torn between the two. Accipe in virtutibus. Qui amorem elige tibi sacrificabo vivere. _

_The queen of Darkness shall straddle two sides. Rule a world of pain and sorrow or stay devoted to the court of righteousness. This warrior will bond her heart and soul. She will love the one that she didn't even know. Giving her heart to a Harbengier of death. Complete the bond to one so true. With the bond forming evil will know not what to do. The queen of evil lives for love and lust. She will be the one to trust. She may seem to falter and fall in the stand against her father. In the end she will need to be the one to strip him of his power. A woman with eyes of two colors and a heart of both light and dark. The queen will need to choose where her soul lies.. Will it be with the ones who stood by her side? She will feel a pull of power from within, letting the caged monster seep into her mind. There is only one who can save thy queen in time. Fusce vitae. Elige tibi in via. Amor verus non pugnabitis memento non sustinet._

_If these four can succeed then the fall of the world will stop. These four will be tested and forced to fight, not for dark nor for the lighte. These warriors will need to make a choice. Destroy the evil that seeks to cleanse the earth or stand beside the man who wears black, who will offer to give them what they clearly lack. He will persuade them to join his ranks and forces and he will use his powers to sway their choice. Either these warriors choose to fight him or take his hand in darkenss's flight. _

_The world will end or it will be saved. The outcome will only be decided by the path these four will pave._

Bo, Tamsin, Kenzi and Alex all sat back as Bo placed the scroll back on the bar.

Trick, Evony and Stella kept their eyes on the four women as they waited for a response.

"What is the latin at the end of the warrior's descriptions.." Bo asked as she slowly looked at the elders.

"We've translated it and written it down for each of you but you must read it and keep it to yourselves.. These are important instructions for each of you but it is not to be seen by the other.." Trick said as he pulled out four cards.

"Before you four accept these cards you need to seriously think about what you just read. Yes, there are parts that don't make sense and we need to look into deeper but if you accept these cards you're accepting your role in the foreseen court.." Evony said as she studied the four women.

The four looked around at each other. No words were exchanged, they simply sat there.

Tamsin nodded to Bo and Bo gave a soft sweet smile. They looked to Kenzi and Alex. Both the Ember and the human nodded back and the four turned to the elders.

"We accept.." Bo said as she looked into Trick's eyes.

Trick smiled back and nodded. "Please come stand here in front of us" He said as he walked around the bar. Evony and Stella followed.

Stella was now holding the four cards in her hands as Trick stepped up to Bo with Evony standing beside him.

"Bo.. My granddaughter.. Will you accept your place on this court as the bonded foreseen Queen? Will you fight against your father and dedicate your life to destroying the Wanderer?" Trick asked as he looked into Bo's eyes.

"Yes.." Bo said as she looked between the Morrigan and Blood King.

Evony turned and grabbed the card from Stella and turned to Bo.

"The fae world thanks you for your dedication to the court and we will protect and support you whole heartedly until the end of this war.." Evony said as she handed Bo her card. Bo smiled and Evony gave a smirk and nod. Trick leaned forward and hugged Bo tightly as he leaned up and softly kissed Bo's cheek.

Trick and Evony took a step to the side so that they were standing in front of Tamsin.

"Tamsin.. My dark Valkyrie.. Will you accept your place on this court as the bonded foreseen Angel of Death? Will you fight along side your warrior and dedicate your life to protecting her and destroying the Wanderer?" Evony said as she looked into the blonde's ice green eyes. Evony normally had hateful and bitchy emotions pouring from her face when she talked to Tamsin but right now, right now her face was filled with hope, admiration, and genuine care.

"Yes.." Tamsin said as she gave a faint smirk to Evony who smiled back at her.

Trick turned and grabbed the card from Stella.

"The fae world thanks you for your dedication to the court and we will protect and support you whole heartedly until the end of this war.." Trick said with a smile as he leaned forward and hugged Tamsin. When he pulled back Tamsin was shocked that Evony leaned over and hugged her before placing a kiss on the Valkyrie's cheek.

Trick and Evony proceeded down the line as they now stood in front of Kenzi.

"Kenzi.. My loving adopted-granddaughter.." Trick started to say as he saw Kenzi smile and a tear form in her eyes, Trick smiled and nodded to her as he smiled back proudly at the human. "Will you accept your place on the court as the guardian of the bond and foreseen human warrior? Will you fight to protect the evil from overtaking your court and dedicate your life to destroying the Wanderer?"

"Yes.." Kenzi said as she smiled to Trick and Evony.

Evony turned and grabbed the card from Stella and turned to Bo.

"The fae world thanks you for your dedication to the court and we will protect and support you whole heartedly until the end of this war.." Evony said as she handed Bo her card. Kenzi smiled and Evony gave a smirk and nod. Trick leaned forward and hugged Bo tightly as he leaned up and softly kissed Kenzi's cheek. Kenzi grinned as she saw the Blood King pulling away.

Trick and Evony finally stood in front of Alex.

"Alex.. My dark Ember.. Will you accept your place on this court as a guardian of the bond and foreseen Fire Warrior? Will you fight alongside your sister and control your inner evil and dedicate your life to destroying the Wanderer?" Trick asked as he looked into Alex's blue green eyes.

"Yes.." Alex said as she gave a faint smirk to Evony who smiled back at her.

Trick turned and grabbed the card from Stella.

"The fae world thanks you for your dedication to the court and we will protect and support you whole heartedly until the end of this war.." Trick said with a smile and nod to the Ember.

Evony leaned over and hugged her before placing a kiss on Alex's cheek.

"Now that the court has accepted their destined roles, we three.. accept the task of being your trainers for the battle against the evil cleansing" Trick said with a smile.

"Alright ladies.. Ready for today's lessons?" Evony said with a smile.

"Shouldn't we all sit down and review the scroll more to gain a better understanding of what we're facing?" Stella asked as she looked over to the Blood King and Morrigan.

"We can do that later.. Right now these four little warriors need to learn a few things. We may not understand all of the prophecy, hell we may never understand it, but we need them ready to not walk in and die right off the bat" Evony said as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on ladies.. let's go outside and begin.." Trick said with a smile.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty: Preperation

"Before we go outside.." Bo started to say as she looked over at Tamsin who gave a slight grin and a nod. "Trick, there's something I.. Well _we_ want to tell you.." The brunette said as she stepped closer to the Blood King who wore a confused look.

Bo slowly stuck her hand out to expose the ring on her finger. Trick gasped and grabbed her hand.

"Is that.." He said as a smile crept across his face.

"A Valkyrie promise ring.." Tamsin said with a sweet smile.

"THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED! EEEK!" Kenzi screamed as she started to jump up and down "And well bonded or whatever!"

"I told Tamsin that I had thought long and hard about this and I wanted to go through with the bond and make it official and take the vow.. She told me about how the warrior and the Valkyrie typically take the bond on the battle field surrounded by their fallen but that the decision was ultimately ours on how we wanted to do it.. She then said that she knew me and she knew the type of woman I was and that I wanted the cliche wedding and everything so she got down on one knee.." Bo said as she looked to her grandfather who was still eyeing the ring.

"This is wonderful! I am beyond elated for the two of you! This is a precious gift Bo.. I'm so proud of you" Trick said as he leaned in and hugged her.

"So you're not mad?" Tamsin asked as she looked to the Blood King. Trick slowly walked towards the Valkyrie.

"I know what a large commitment this is for you Tamsin. To be worthy of a Valkyrie's heart is an honor, one that I am blessed to say has gone to my granddaughter. I could never be mad about that. It will be good to finally call you family, not that you ever needed the official title.." Trick asked as he walked closer to the Valkyrie.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way Trick… I think I speak for both Bo and myself when I ask.. Will you be the King to bless the bond?" Tamsin asked as she looked up at Bo who gave her an ash-babe-that-is-so-adorable look and smiled as she looked down at her grandfather.

Trick stood there in complete shock. "Y-you want me to be the.. You want me to do the ceremony?" He asked as he looked into the Valkyrie's baby blues.

"Absolutely. We need a Valkyrie Elder and a noble King with royal blood to officiate the bond.. I would be honored if you would do this.." Tamsin said as she looked down at the man.

"Tamsin, _I_ would be honored to be apart of your ceremony. Of course I will do it" Trick said as he hugged the blonde.

"I'll be damned.. So this is really happening. _TAMSIN_ is finally going to settle down.. Bold move.." Evony said with a grin as she nodded to the blonde.

"Are you sure this is the right time for something like this..?" Stella said as everyone looked at her, "Sorry, I don't mean to rain on the parade of joy over this wedding-bonding ceremony but with everything going on.."

"Now is the perfect time for this. I love her, and this is something that was meant to happen. I've sacrificed love for saving the world before, but I will not fight and walk closer to death without that girl by my side. The bond brings us closer.. It strengthens us and if this hell on earth is going to happen. I'm going to need Tamsin by my side. I want to make this complete.. I want to bond with her and I want to marry her. You can say there's no time for this or question when we are doing it but I want to make this commitment to her and I will do it before we have to battle the Wanderer because if we fail and the world ends, I want to do it knowing I'm hers.." Bo said as she starred at Stella. Tamsin smiled and walked up beside Bo and gently grabbed the brunette's hand.

"My apologies. You make a valid point. I am happy for you two" Stella said as she nodded.

"Thank you.." Bo said as she turned around to Tamsin.

"I mean a simple 'this IS the right time' would have worked but I am pretty proud of your answer.." Tamsin whispered into Bo's ear as she kissed the brunette's cheek.

"Alright Trick.. Let's go get this training shizzz rolling.." Kenzi said patting Tamsin on the back and smiling.

The four women headed to the door and Trick, Stella, and Evony followed them outside.

"What's first coaches?" Tamsin said with a grin.

Trick nodded, "First we want you and Alex to work with Bo and Kenzi on their fighting.. Bo you are swift with a dagger but we want to focus more on hand to hand combat and avoiding attacks. Kenzi.. As much as I love you we need to work on your.. well.."

"Everything?" Alex asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Kenzi leaned over and smacked Alex in the arm causing Alex, Bo and Tamsin to chuckle.

"Thank God you said that Alex.. Yes, Kenzi we need to work on your fighting skills. You're horrible." Evony said with a grin.

"Well gee guys thanks for the vote of confidence" Kenzi said rolling her eyes.

"Alright, Tamsin I want you to work with Kenzi. Alex I want you to work with Bo. I considered pairing Tamsin and Bo together but I think it will be hard for you two to attack one another after the bond" Trick said as he nodded to the women. "I'll take Tamsin and Kenzi, Evony will take Alex and Bo. Focus on educating Bo and Kenzi.. Not beating them up"

"Sounds like a plan coach. Teach em' not kick their ass. Got it" Alex said with a smirk.

Bo leaned over and kissed Tamsin's lips. "Keep that pretty little face of yours unmarked for me _lover_"

"Mmm, I doubt momz will do much damage but I'll see what I can do" Tamsin said as she kissed Bo.

"You two are impossible" Evony said rolling her eyes.

"Alex.. Don't burn the wifey" Tamsin said as she shook a finger at her sister.

"Can't make any promises sis" Alex said with a wink. Kenzi smacked the blonde's arm again. "Ow, would you stop smacking me meat bag"

"Behave" Kenzi said as she smiled as Alex nodded and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah I'll take it easy on the Succu-slut" Alex groaned.

"Looks like someone's on a tight leash.." Evony mumbled, loud enough for everyone

Kenzi glared at Evony and then pulled Alex in and kissed her lips. The blonde was a tad shocked but happily reciprocated the cute kiss. Kenzi pulled away and started to walk backwards to Tamsin, but not before giving the Morrigan the 'I'm watching you' sign.

Tamsin laughed and swung her arm around Kenzi. "Come on momz.. She'll be fine with the dark leader slut"

Bo walked up to Alex and smiled. "Ready?"

"Born ready Succu-sis" Alex grinned.

Trick was standing off to the side as he watched Kenzi and Tamsin.

"Alright momz.. Try to anticipate my next move, my next punch, my next kick.. Watch my body weight, my eyes.. Pick up what you can and use it to avoid an attack.." Tamsin said as she walked closer to Kenzi.

"Kay.. So creep on you and try to move and miss your shit.." Kenzi said with a nod as she took a fighting stance.

"Alright so if I come in like this.." Tamsin said as she swung her right arm slowly towards Kenzi's face, "You need to duck low and then come up with your right hand and try to hit me in the face"

Kenzi ducked low and slowly brought her hand up tapping Tamsin on the cheek.

"Okay easy enough" Kenzi said with a grin.

"Alright Kenz.. I'm gonna go fast pace. I'm going to swing towards you quickly, so duck and hit back" Tamsin said as she sighed.

"Woah there Tammers.. like you want me to actually hit you.. like in the face? I'm not trying to hurt you" Kenzi said as she tilted her head.

"Either you duck and hit me or my fist is gonna hit you momz. You won't hurt me" Tamsin said with a grin.

"Alright let's get this Lil' T" Kenzi said as she grinned back.

Tamsin nodded and then swung her right hook at Kenzi's face, the human ducked but fell back as she lost her balance.

Tamsin and Trick couldn't help but giggle.

"Fix your stance momz.. Put your right foot back some so that when you duck you can use your stance to stay balanced and push up with your right leg giving you some power behind the hit. That way you don't make a killer duck and then fall on your little ass" Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Okay.. Valkyrie vs. Human round two!" Kenzi said as she fixed her feet.

Tamsin grinned and then swung her right hook quickly at Kenzi, the Russian ducked and came up with her right hand and hit the Valkyrie in the mouth. Tamsin's head slightly turned.

"OW! Holy shit! GAHHH!" Kenzi screamed as she shook her hand in pain "OMG! What the hell are you made out of! Jesus I think I have your tooth print embedded in my knuckle!"

Trick and Tamsin both started to laugh. Tamsin smiled and had a small cut on her lip.

"Not bad momz.. Not bad at all" Tamsin said with a smile as she looked over at Trick who was still laughing but nodded.

"That was good Kenzi" Trick said through his laugh.

"Alright you two.. Show me something that'll give me some hope you're not going to die" Evony said as she crossed her arms.

Alex rolled her eyes and looked at Bo.

"Alright Bo, you're good with a dagger and you aren't horrible with a kick. You do well with avoiding hits to a certain point, but you tire out quickly and you lose focus and end up getting hit. You focus more on finding your knife when it's knocked away than continuing to avoid hits" Alex said as she looked at the Succubus.

"What? That is so not true!" Bo said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Prove it.." Alex said as Evony tossed the ember a dagger. Alex held it out to Bo. "Take the dagger and try to cut me. When I knock it away, and I will, keep fighting me.. You can choose to find the dagger if you'd like but if you don't focus on me and the fight I'll mark up that pretty little face and then Tamsin will kick my ass.. So let's go"

"Alright.." Bo said with a smirk as she grabbed the dagger.

"Begin" Evony said with an evil grin.

Bo stood there for a moment but before she knew it. Alex swung her fist at the Succubus, Bo ducked and brought the dagger up to slice but the blonde avoided the attack. Alex came forward again with a roundhouse kick that Bo stepped back from. Bo brought the dagger across but her attack was blocked by Alex's forearm. Alex put her foot up to Bo's abs and shoved her back then stepped forward hitting Bo's hand sending the dagger flying through the air landing several yards away.

Bo came forward throwing punches that Alex was avoiding. Bo brought her leg up and kicked Alex in the side. The blonde winced but kept her rapid punches coming. Bo was dodging them but only just. Alex seemed like she was slinging her fists at lightening speed but Bo was managing to keep up. Alex brought a high kick up that Bo avoided.

Bo glanced over to the dagger but the moment her eyes left Alex, the ember brought her fist down hitting Bo in the cheek. The Succubus fell to the ground.

Alex smiled and stuck her hand out to help Bo out. The brunette grabbed her hand and stood up.

"I see your point.." Bo said as she rubbed her cheek.

"You rely too much on your dagger. You're good Bo.. You can fight. You don't need a weapon at all times, YOU are a weapon. Knock someone around enough to where you can easily grab them and take their chi. Sometimes you'll be able to over power them and take enough chi to knock them out but it's safer for you if you can attack them and get some hits in to throw them off…" Alex said as she saw Bo nod.

"Okay so rather than looking for a weapon get in enough hits to be able to Succubus knock them out.." Bo said as she shook her head to shake off the pain.

"Exactly.. Don't focus on the dagger.. Just me. Anticipate my punches and kicks. Watch my body language and weight distribution. Watch where my eyes are looking to see where I'm targeting. Use that and get some hits in. Either take me down or I'll hit that pretty little face again" Alex said with a wink.

"Oh it's so on Ember.." Bo said with a smirk.

Alex lunged forward swinging her fists again at rapid speed. Bo dodged them and struck back but Alex dodged them. The punches and kicks continued over and over with both women avoiding the blows.

Bo looked into Alex's eyes and saw the blonde glance down to her right shoulder, the blonde leaned back slight on her right foot preparing to throw a round house kick. Bo waited for the kick and used her arm to block the blonde's leg and then Bo immediately threw her right fist forward hitting Alex in the face. The blonde's face slung to the side but she came back throwing more punches. Bo was dodging them and finally was able to sling her foot around kicking Alex in the ribs.

The blonde bent over and both women were panting.

"Much better Succubus.." Alex said as she grabbed her side.

Bo walked over and patted her back. "Thanks.. I had an alright teacher.." the brunette panted.

"Good work ladies.." Evony said with a grin, "We've been at this for awhile, we can all head inside for a drink and look at the different sections of the scroll and you four can look at the cards we gave you and we'll go from there.."

Bo smiled as she patted Alex's back.

"Getting better momz! You actually almost look like a cute karate kid now!" Tamsin said as she smiled and high fived Kenzi.

"Thanks Slammers.. Shit is real.. Give me some time to regain the feeling in my many jacked muscles and I'll show you some grade A whoop ass moves.." Kenzi said as she was doubled over panting.

"You did well Kenzi" Trick said with a smile, "Come.. Let's go inside and rest for a minute and we'll look at the scroll and figure out where to go next"

Kenzi stood there and groaned. Tamsin rolled her eyes and scooped Kenzi up and carried her to the Dal entrance where Bo and Alex were walking up laughing with Evony.

"Kenz what the hell?" Bo said as she laughed at the sight of the Valkyrie carrying the skinny human.

"Tam Tam realized that I'm an epic sparring partner and should be treated like royalty after handing out a delicious booty kickin' to her" Kenzi said as she used her hand to fan herself.

"Riiiiiight.. That's what it is.." Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes and put Kenzi down on the ground.

"Come on Rocky.. Let's go inside" Bo said as she wrapped her arm around the human.

They all headed inside where Stella was waiting at a large table with the prophecy laid out on the table.

"I've read over this again. I think we need to discuss some things.. I may know where the dagger is that could strip the Wanderer's abilities.." Stella said with a slight grin.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty-One: Trashy to Classy

The four women came and sat down with Stella as Trick and Evony stepped closer to the table.

"First off, I think each of you should take a moment and read the transcribed latin on the cards we gave you, again, you CANNOT tell each other. It may not make sense but you need to work hard to try to figure out what each thing means to you. So go and take a moment, open them, read them and ponder the meaning. I'm going to talk with Stella and Evony" Trick finished saying with a nod.

Bo, Tamsin, Alex and Kenzi took their cards and walked off, each taking a different area of the Dal.

"So do we understand anything more than the obvious hell on earth signs to look out for?" Evony asked as she looked towards Trick and Stell.

"Well the first part concerns me greatly.. The section about the world burning with red and blue flames.. Hasn't Alex recently reached that point in her power growth?" Stella asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well.. yes but I don't see Alex standing beside the Wanderer and catching the world on fire. It says in the Fire Warrior's prophecy that she will have to make a choice to give in to her inner evil or choose a lighter path. I think it's saying if we lose Alex to evil then the world will burn under her hands.. I think we need to focus on working with the Ember on controlling her inner rage.." Trick said as he looked towards Evony.

"As much as the little pyro pisses me off.. I don't see her betraying Tamsin under any circumstances.." Evony said as Trick gave a light grin.

"Okay so the signs to be aware of.. some are obvious like the animals fleeing.. but others like hell seeping through earth. Any idea about this?" Stella asked as she looked towards Trick.

Bo stood over by the bar near the steps to go downstairs and slowly opened the sealed card. She took a breath and read what had been inscribed on her card.

The card read: Choose your life. Choose your path. Don't fight true love, remember to not hold back.

_Well that seems blatanly obvious.. Well kinda.. I mean I've always chosen my own path.. But not fighting true love.. I thought I did that when I gave in and allowed my heart to love Tamsin.. Unless it means don't fight her literally.. Don't hold back? _

Kenzi walked over to the couch in the lounge area of the Dal and quickly ripped her card open.

The card read: Take strength in them. Choose between the two. Those who will sacrifice to thee their love. Choose to live.

_Oh freaking awesome. A fortune cookie. What the hell does this mean. Take strength in them.. I'm assuming that means have confidence in Bo, Alex and Tamsin. Choose between the two.. Ughhhh Alex and Hale.. Those who will sacrifice to thee their love.. Shit I hope I'm not gonna have some cray cray bonding shit hitching my heart to some rando forever. Choose to live.. I mean I'm not trying to die morons.. But what does it mean in the whole prophecy about me gaining powers and extending my years.. Oh hellz sacks.. That witch said something about me becoming fae but how the hell does that even work? This shit is so confusing._

Tamsin hopped up on to the pool table and opened her card with an eyebrow raised as she read the words.

The card read: In the heart of your bond forever love and trust. Don't let yourself stray.

_Tell me something I don't know fools. Of course I'm going to love and trust Bo.. Hello, sacred eternal bond shit happening. Can't back out of that. But what the hell does it mean about Bo giving in to the Wanderer? Like is she suppose to because sorry oracles and future seeing bitches, I'm not going to let her ride off into the sunset with that psycho.. Father daughter marriage.. All types of fucked up. Wait is she suppose to do anything with him. Fucking future shit…_

Alex walked outside and lit up a cigarette as she yanked the card open, ripping it in half and dropping ashes on the side.

_Whoops.._

The card read: The court of fire. Give her of the fruit of strength. Sacrifice your heart. The blood of death in your veins.

_The court of fire.. What the hell is that? Like is there some secret Ember society? Dude I'm lost. Give her the fruit of strength.. That just sounds dirty HA HA.. Sacrifice your heart.. The blood of death in your veins… Well great. I'm probably going to die. Go figure.._

Alex finished her cigarette and rolled her eyes as she lit her card on fire and threw it on the ground.

As the four met back up they all seemed to have the inscriptions of their cards on their mind as they walked back over to the table of elder fae.

"No.. I have no clue what it means about hell seeping over.." Evony said as she threw her hands up, "I'm dark! That doesn't mean I have any clue about hell!"

"Are we talking about the prophecy and the signs of the end of the world?" Tamsin asked as Trick nodded, "Okay well hell seeping over means that the dead who's souls were sent to the underworld will take physical form and roam the earth stirring up shit.."

Everyone looked at the Valkyrie with confusion.

"I'm an angel of death and carry souls to Vahalla.. We learned about something when we were little about if the world were to ever come to an end then the souls we didn't carry.. The ones who were not deserving of a rightful afterlife.. They'll rise again and fight to prevent the salvation of the earth"

Trick sighed, "That makes sense now.. So we will need to be prepared for attacks from souls of the undead.. They'll know about you four so when that point arises they'll be coming after you with full force.."

"Lovely.." Bo said as she rolled her eyes.

"Isn't it always.." Kenzi said as she patted Bo's back.

"Death numbers will spike, storms will come, powers will grow and some will be unable to contain their darkness.. All sounds pretty literal to me.." Tamsin said as she tossed the scroll back down.

Stella looked at Alex and kept her gaze.

Alex glanced up, "Keep staring away sweetheart, I know what you're thinking.." she hissed as she glared at Stella.

Trick, Evony, Bo, Tamsin and Kenzi looked between the two.

"I doubt that.." Stella said as she frowned her eyebrow.

Alex walked closer to Stella. Tamsin reached forward to grab her sister but Alex jerked away. Alex stood in front of Stella, the elder fae seemed nervous now and backed up a step but Alex closed the distance.

"You look at me the same way MANY other people have. Your eyes tell no lies. From the moment I walked in you have looked at me as though I'm something evil. Someone that needs to be contained.. The evil I posses in my soul scares you.. You think that when the time comes I'll turn to the darkness and stand beside the Wanderer and the world as we know it will crumble in 'blue and red swirls' and that I'll be the cause. You think I'm reckless and too powerful to control my powers and when the signs start appearing you know the pull of evil inside me will grow.." Alex said in a low tone. The blonde smirked and whipped her palm out allowing blue flames to form. "Does this scare you? Because sometimes it even scares me.. But know this.. Judge me as though I'm already condemned.. When the time comes.. It's those three women right there that I'll stand beside.. And _when_ we take the Wanderer down.. It's you I'll come back and look in the eye with disappointment" Alex close her blonde and walked away to the bar.

Tamsin glared at Stella and followed her sister to pour some shots.

Bo, Kenzi, Trick and Evony looked over at Stella.

"My concerns are justified and you all know it.." Stella said as she glanced over to the onlookers.

"We all have concerns Stella.. But attacking Alex like that will do no good. We need to trust in her as we do Bo, Tamsin and Kenzi. If Alex is committed to this we cannot question her. You need to control your emotions better or you'll need to leave.." Trick said as he looked into Stella's eyes.

"_Those_ two are trouble.. They're dark and both have evil bloodlines that they don't understand fully.. We need to watch them" Stella said looking over at Alex and Tamsin who were throwing shots back.

"Excuse me?" Kenzi said in an angered and defensive tone. "Who the hell are you to judge them? Alex and Tamsin are both good people. They admitted their past and have been nothing but loyal!"

Bo grabbed Kenzi's arm and calmed her. The Succubus looked at Stella before speaking. "Stella, I know you're scared.. We all are.. There's a lot riding on the four of us and we're not exactly everyone's first pick for this but we're here and we have agreed to put OUR lives on the line for EVERYONE. We, Tamsin and Alex especially, deserve more respect from you. Tamsin defied Evony, she went against her assignment from the Wanderer, she's killed herself for me, she's fought beside me without hesitation, she's sacrificed herself for me, for Kenzi.. She would throw her life on the line for anyone so before you judge her take a minute to get to know her. Tamsin is bonded to my heart, she's MY Valkyrie and she loves unconditionally. She raised Alex. Alex may have evil inside her but I know better than anyone how difficult you struggle internally with that.. My inner Succubus is a dark murderous pull that if I lose control.. I leave bodies around. Alex has defended us and risked her life for us and she's only been around us several weeks. Either you change your attitude and pull your head out of your ass and take the time to get to know them or leave.." Bo said as she glared at Stella.

"You're right. My apologies. I'll make a conscious effort with them.." Stella said with a slight nod.

"Good because I'm going to be defending those two idiots to the death. They're a pain in the ass, bitchy, sarcastic and hard headed but they would do anything for the human and the Succubus.." Evony said looking towards Stella who nodded.

"Maybe we should move forward. Stella.. You said you know where the dagger is that we'll need to strip the Wanderer's powers?" Trick asked.

"Yes.. It's in the hands of Duke Terry.. The light fae who's powers are unknown. He purchased it in an underground deal from Switzerland. He keeps it in the safe at the bottom of his mansion. He's having a gala tonight and throwing a ball. Black tie event. I've managed to get the four of you invitations. You'll need to go.. Distract him.. And steal the dagger.." Stella said as she saw everyone look at her.

"So go.. One of us distract him and the others sneak down, steal a weapon, and scoot out.. Not too bad. Bo Bo can slut her way to distracting the Dukers.." Kenzi said with a grin as she nudged Bo.

"Sounds like a plan" Bo said with a grin.

"It's not going to be that easy Bo.. Duke's immune to Succubi abilities. His mother was a powerful Succubus, she was very close to your grandmother. You won't be able to effect him. Duke is wealthy and many consider him to be.." Trick said as he searched for the right words.

"He's a stuck up asshole.." Evony said as she rolled her eyes, "He's a prissy man whore who throws these parties to find a woman to _entertain_ for the night"

"Exactly.. He likes his dates to conduct themselves as proper ladies.." Trick said with a smirk.

"Soooo who's gonna be the fancy lady that catches his eye?" Kenzi asked raising an eyebrow.

"He chooses a woman based on her appearance, the way she carries herself. He only goes after proper women who are classy, elegant, and carry themselves with a certain royal persona.. He chooses only one and then the rest of the night they drink and dance.. He's said to be quite the gentleman.." Stella said with a grin.

"So what's the problem?" Bo asked as she saw Evony start to laugh.

"Well he only goes after ONE type of woman.." Stella said with a frown.

"What's his type? Skanky horn dogs who can pretend to be ladies in the streets but freaks in the sheets?" Kenzi asked.

"He tends to fancy blondes.." Trick said with a giggle.

Evony whipped her head around and looked at Alex and Tamsin who were taking back shots, high fiving and laughing hysterically at each other as they threw daggers in the air trying to finish their drinks before catching the blade… paying the conversation about the mission for the night no mind. Everyone else's eyes looked over to the two women behind the bar.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me.." Kenzi said as she started to laugh.

"We have to get him to choose one of them as his date for the night and then the three of us sneak down to get the dagger while the unlucky blonde he chooses distracts him?" Bo said with a chuckle.

"Yes.." Stella said with a frown. "We have to make _those two_ into proper and elegant ladies before tonight and pray he picks one of them.."

Alex and Tamsin finally stopped entertaining themselves and looked over to see everyone starring at them.

"Uhm can we help you?" Tamsin said as she raised an eyebrow. Alex scrunched her nose and threw up a middle finger.

"Gods help us.." Stella said as she threw her hands over her face.

Stella, Evony, Bo, Trick and Kenzi explained the plans for tonights escapade.

"So we must ATTEMPT to turn you two into classy elegant ladies before the gala tonight.." Stella said as she signed and frowned.

"Bitch we can be ladies!" Alex hissed back. Bo, Kenzi, Tamsin and Trick began to chuckle.

Evony couldn't help but laugh hysterically, "Oh this is going to be fantastic.."

"Bo why don't you and Kenzi go home and get dressed. I'll give you the tickets to the ball. Remember the dress code. You two should arrive early that way it doesn't raise suspicions when Alex and Tamsin arrive. Mingle, sip on cocktails, and lay low. When Alex and Tamsin arrive we HOPE he chooses one of them as his date for the evening, whoever Duke doesn't select needs to hurry and meet up with you two.. Then the three of you must go and find the dagger. There will be guards around in the lower levels so you'll need to be discrete, fast, and not cause a scene. Get the dagger, find Alex and head back here to drop off the dagger" Stella said as she nodded to Bo and Kenzi, "As for you two.." She said looking over to Alex and Tamsin who both had their arms crossed.."you two are going to stay here and we're going to make you look as elegant as possible and teach you to not act like mindless drunken bar brawlers"

Bo walked over and kissed the Valkyrie on the lips. "I guess I'll see _you_ tonight when you're all dolled up" Tamsin rolled her eyes and smiled.

"What? My normal attire not acceptable?" Tamsin said with a smile.

"I think you look delicious all the time.. But I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress.. I'm kinda excited for this little operation.. If you show up looking too sexy I might have to steal you away and we may have to test out that bonded sex in new places" Bo said with a wink.

"Ohh now we're getting dangerous huh?" Tamsin said as she leaned in kissing Bo.

"I'm always dangerous.." Bo said softly with a grin.

"Yeah yeah just stay out of trouble until I get there Succulette…" Tamsin said leaning over and kissing Bo again.

"I'll see what I can do _fiancé" _Bo said with a wink.

Kenzi smiled at the two then walked to Alex. "Have fun getting lady lessons pyro"

"Psh please.. I'm a total lady when I want to be.. I just choose to be rowdy and wild.." Alex said with a grin.

"Yeah yeah fire crotch. Just play nice with Stella and show up ready to turn heads" Kenzi said with a smile.

"Oh please.. I plan on it" Alex said with a smile "Who knows, I might even catch your eye.."

"Mmm that'll be kinda hard.. I don't know if this transformation will blow me away like you're thinking. If you look too amazing we might just have to spend another night of kissing and such.. Don't get your hopes up hot hands. Still SLOW" Kenzi said as she leaned forward and kissed Alex's cheek.

Hale and Dyson walked in as the girls were saying goodbye.

"There's my lil' momma!" Hale said with a grin as Kenzi jumped. The human looked at Hale and smiled before turning back to Alex and giving the blonde a guilt filled look.

"Go say hey to your boyfriend.. I'll see ya later killer.." Alex said with a weak smile.

Kenzi sighed and walked over to the Siren who picked her up kissing her. Alex turned away and looked at Tamsin and just shrugged.

Dyson walked over hugging Tamsin and Alex then Bo.

"How is my favorite group of ladies?" He said with a grin.

"We're about to go out and about on a mission" Bo said with a grin.

"I expect nothing less" the wolf replied.

"Dyson it's good your here.. We could actually use your help with your project tonight" Stella said with a smile.

"I've got nothing but time. I'd love to help" He said with a grin.

"Here Bo take the eyes to my truck and you and Kenzi can head home to get ready" Tamsin said with a grin.

"Nah don't worry about it Tamsin. I'll take Bo and my lovely lady home and drop them off. I need some time with my girl anyway!" Hale said with a smile.

Tamsin nodded and looked at Bo. Bo hugged Alex knowing the Ember was probably struggling to contain her emotions.

The Succubus leaned over and kissed the Valkyrie before turning and walking to Kenzi and Hale.

"Alright bitches.. let's get this shit going" Tamsin said with a smirk as she nudged Alex.

"This is going to take awhile.." Stella sighed.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty-Two: Mission Fae-Possible

Kenzi, Hale and Bo walked in to the crack shack as Bo and Kenzi tried to hurry up and find out the perfect outfits.

"Hale, I adore you but I _have_ to hurry up and get ready" Kenzi said with a frown.

"I got you babe, I just wanted to at least see you for a minute.. I feel like you've been busy and spending a lot of time with everyone.." Hale said as he held Kenzi's hand and looked to the ground.

"You mean spending time with Alex.." Kenzi said as she leaned down so that she could look Hale in the eyes, "You're cute Siren but I can hear the BS coming from those lips.. Ever since the whole cupid's arrow fiasco you've been awkward about Alex and I hanging out.."

"Well I mean yeah, obviously. You walk in to take your stunning lady out on a date and she's getting lovin' from the mystery fire fae and everything. I get a little jealous. Which I know I still need to apologize to Alex about nearly making her brain go Ka-Boom with my sweet song.. But I mean I don't get jealous over a girl like this typically but you're special Kenzi.. I have waited so long to be with you and I finally have you.. I just don't want to lose you.. I love you lil' mamma.." Hale said with a grin as he leaned in kissing Kenzi passionately. Kenzi smiled and pulled back as she looked at him.

"I love you too.. I'm sorry I've been distant.. I've just got a lot going on and I'm kinda crazy right now! But you sir have to get out of here so I can focus on getting all glamoured up for this fae shit show!" Kenzi said as she playfully pushed the Siren back.

"I'll see you later pretty girl…" He said with a grin as he walked out the door.

When Kenzi turned around she saw Bo leaning against the wall with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't judge.." Kenzi said with a frown "ughhh Bo what do I do? You're like an expert at having two people who want you.. How the hell do you decide?"

"Uhm hello, Kenz did you not see how well THAT played out for me.. I didn't go with either of them, hurt them both, they hurt me, I got accused of dragging them along.. Dyson and I are FINALLY okay and Lauren might have been brainwashed and tried to kill me. You gotta figure this one out for yourself bestie.. Come on we have to hurry. We need to get to his party before Alex and Tamsin!"

The two hurried up stairs as the clothes began to fly around the room.

"Wow…" Dyson said as he turned around and looked at the two blondes after Stella and Evony had given them a 'classy make-over'. "You two look incredible…" the wolf said as he looked them up and down.

"I agree.. You two look breathtaking.." Trick said with a grin and nod.

"You clean up nicely you two.." Stella said with a smile.

"We don't always look like hell.." Alex said rolling her eyes. Tamsin smacked her. "I mean thank you ma'am" Alex said with a fake smile.

"Alright you two. Don't mess up. Get your asses to the ball and TRY not to fight with anyone or start any fires.. We need that dagger." Evony said with a grin. "I've called for a car to take you two to the ball. Remember, catch his eye, he'll hopefully choose one of you. Be charming, not bitchy. Hold his attention. Play your cards right and be smart. Draw him in and be seductive.."

"So go be sexy bait for this mystery fae boy.. Totally what I wanted to do right after getting engaged.." Tamsin said with an eye roll.

"Oh cool it.. This will be fun.. Free drinks and a night to be hot trouble.. Might as well enjoy it.." Alex said as she and Tamsin grinned at one another. The sisters turned and headed out the door.

"We're taking a large risk with those two.. aren't we.." Stella said as she watched the two leave.

"Probably.. But they're both smart.. And trust me, from a guy's perspective.. They'll DEFINATELY catch his eye.." Dyson said with a grin.

Kenzi and Bo had arrived at the gala and made their way in. They were standing over near the bar as they each ordered a glass of wine. Bo had on a beautiful black skin tight dress that fell loosely above her knees, she was in heels with her hair down and curled. She wore her ring proudly with diamond earrings and then a silver chain with a single diamond. Kenzi stood there in a dark green strapless dress with her hair pulled back in an elegant bun. The human wore black heels, black earrings and a stunning black necklace that hung lower on her. The two looked phenomenal and had many of the men glancing their way but they brushed everyone off.

"Where the hell are they?" Kenzi asked as she looked around, "Have you checked your phone?"

"Yeah.. I haven't heard anything.. Excited to see your little fire lover?" Bo asked as she smiled.

"No.. well yeah.. I'm more excited to see Lil' T in a dress.. Have you ever seen her in a dress?"

"No but TRUST ME.. I'm anxious to see what they'll look like.." Bo said as she flashed her eyes blue.

"Down girl, your wifey isn't even here yet!" Kenzi said with a laugh. "So you think our badass dark blonde's can pull off the classy lady roles?"

"I don't know.. I mean pretty much this guy likes blonde's and 'enjoys a walk on the dark side' and apparently he's quite the charmer.. Do we even see this guy around?" Bo asked as their eyes scanned the room.

"Dude I have no idea who we're even looking for. It's probably some old fat guy who's looking for a honey that's barely legal" Kenzi said as she and Bo started to laugh.

"If it's an old fat guy I'm going to die laughing. Oh my God if he picks Tamsin I may fall over.. I can just see the look on her face now as she tries to not be an ass" Bo said chuckling.

As the car approached the mansion Tamsin and Alex were still laughing about needing to be 'made into ladies' by Stella and Evony.

"So are you okay? I know it probably sucked seeing Hale and Kenzi kissing.." Tamsin asked as she glanced to her sister.

"I mean it sucked but what am I suppose to do ya know? She needs time to get her shit together and I can't push her. I can't be pissed about them kissing and being all over each other when he technically is her boyfriend.. I'm just her little fling" Alex said as she gave a faint smirk.

"I mean yeah I definitely understand seeing the person you like all over someone else. You can laugh about it all you want and try to make yourself feel better but at the end of the day it still hurts like a bitch.." Tamsin said as she poured vodka into two cups and handed one to Alex.

"I'll drink to that" Alex said as she clanked her cup against her sister's.

"So since we're on the topic what are YOU doing about Vex?" Tamsin said as she sipped her vodka.

"I told him the day after Kenzi and I made out in the Dal that we needed to cool things down and take a break because I had shit going on.. He said it was fine with him that he was fine with that and he wasn't gonna go anywhere except to his favorite _club_ for fun so to do my thing and enjoy life before we all burn" Alex said with a laugh, "And we both know but _club _it means that he's gonna go get tied up and whipped. Kinky bastard."

Tamsin couldn't help but laugh, "So you ended shit with Vex after that first make out session with Kenzi? Damn Alex.. I'm oddly proud of your skank ass"

The car pulled up to the mansion and the two exited the car and made their way inside. Before they entered the room where the gala was being held they stopped.

"We do look pretty hot.." Tamsin said with a grin.

"Damn straight we do.. Ready to go play booty bait for this mystery man?" Alex said with a smile.

"Absolutely.. Let's go throw ourselves at this boy toy" Tamsin said with a wink. The doors opened and the women stepped inside. There was a large staircase leading down to a room full of people.

"Seriously it's getting late if those two don't here here too horn dog is gonna find another blonde to bang.." Kenzi said as she started to panic.

"Kenz.. They're here.." Bo said with her eyes glued to the entrance. Bo felt as though she couldn't breath as she gazed at the two gorgeous blonde's slowly walking down the stairs.

Kenzi saw Bo's eyes locked on the stair case and she quickly turned and as soon as her eyes fell on Alex and Tamsin her heart stopped.

"Woah.." Kenzi said in a soft tone.

"Yeah.." Bo said as she never even blinked.

Bo and Kenzi were speechless as they saw the stunning women descending the staircase slowly.

Everyone in the room seemed to have noticed the two women slowly walking down the stairs.

Alex wore a sleek red gown that had a halter top that went around her neck and clung tightly to her body as it had a slanted cut that went just above the knee and fell smoothly across her other knee where the cut ended. The gown draped low in the front showing off cleavage. Alex wore long dangling silver earrings with a beautiful matching necklace that draped between her breasts. The Ember had her hair completely straightened and it looked flawless. Alex wore sleek black heels and walked down the stair case with ease. Her make up was heavy, but not over done… Just like Bo and Kenzi's.

Tamsin walked slowly beside her sister, her hair had elegant curls and was pulled up delicately on one side. Tamsin's black gown was tight fitted and had a slanted bottom like Alex's but was shorter. The gown draped low in the back exposing her toned shoulders and flawless back. Tamsin's gown game around the neck like a halter but didn't hang as low as Alex's. Tamsin wore long dangling diamond earrings with a matching necklace that over lapped on her dress leading the eye to where the dress stopped just above the cleavage. Her black heels showed off her muscular legs. The Valkyrie's skin glistened under the lights. Her make up was like Alex's heavy yet very classy. Her eye make up made her baby blues pop as everyone looked her way.

The room fell silent as the two made their way to the bottom stair.

"We certainly know how to make an entrance apparently.." Alex whispered

"Hopefully this is a good sign.. Where's the drooling fool we're suppose to impress.." Tamsin whispered back as they confidently stood at the bottom stair. They were suddenly approached by a handsome young man in a black tuck with a white shirt underneath and red tie. The man had thick, wavy medium length hair that was a dirty blonde shade. He was tan and had a perfect smile that seemed to light up the room.

"You two are flawless creatures.." The man said as he brought each of their hands up and kissed them.

"Thank you.. May I ask who's complimenting us?" Tamsin said with a smile.

"Why of course, how rude of me.. I was distracted by your beauty I forgot about making a proper introduction.. I'm Duke Terry.. Welcome to my party ladies" The man said as he bowed.

"It's a pleasure Mr. Terry.." Alex said with a sweet smile as she looked into his green eyes.

"Please.. Call me Duke.. And who might you astonishing women be?" Duke said with a grin.

"I'm Tamsin.. This is my sister Alex.." The Valkyrie said maintaining her sweet smile.

"Sisters? Well let me be the first to say it's an honor having you two here.." Duke said as he eyed the women. He seemed to be looking back and forth between the two. "Would it be too much to ask if either of you are single?"

"Not at all.. I'm happily taken.. But my sister.." Tamsin said as she glanced over to Alex who was giving her a bitchy fake smile.

"I'm happily single.. So If you're willing to settle for a night with me I'd love a drink.." Alex said with a grin.

"I would have been the luckiest man at the party for a night with either of you.." The man said as he smiled, "Alex, would you care to dance?" Duke asked as he held out his hand.

Alex smiled and gently placed her hand in the handsome man's. "After you.." She said in a soft seductive tone. As he turned to guide her, Alex turned around and glared at Tamsin as she shook her head and let a grin form. Tamsin smirked and raised her eyebrows as she mouthed the words 'have fun'.

Tamsin quickly saw Bo and Kenzi standing by the bar with their eyes locked on her and jaws dropped. The Valkyrie swiftly made her way to the two women.

"Tamsin.. you look.. unbelievable.." Bo breathed out as her eyes quickly flashed blue.

"Tammers.. I know I'm new to the girl world but you look super sexified.." Kenzi said as she looked the Valkyrie up and down.

"Thanks.. You two look rather ravishing yourselves.." The Valkyrie responded with a smile as she leaned over and kissed Bo's cheek. "You sure know how to make a girl feel wanted babe.. Your blue eyes stand out in that dress.." Tamsin whispered as she kissed the back of Bo's cheek. The Succubus shivered and had to close her eyes tightly and fight them to get back to brown. Bo wanted the Valkyrie badly and she had to fight her inner sex demon to stay focused on the dagger.

"S-sorry.. you just.. wow.." Bo said looking up and down at the blonde. "I've never seen you in a dress before.. Just.. Wow.."

"Don't get so caught up on me Bo.. Looking at you.. You're flawless. I can't believe you're mine.. I see that ring on your finger.. You in that dress.. God I'm so lucky.." Tamsin said eyeing her girlfriend. "And momz.. You look stunning as well" The Valkyrie said grinning and nodding towards Kenzi.

"You look beautiful Lil' T.. And Alex.. WOW! I literally have never seen her so.. She looks.. She's just.. God she's incredible.." Kenzi said as her eyes searched the room and landed on the blonde Ember who was dancing, laughing and smiling with the handsome man. "Andddd who the hell is the hottie she's dancing with?"

Tamsin started to laugh as Bo followed Kenzi's gaze.

"That's Duke Terry.. The host we were suppose to be bait for. He met us at the bottom of the stairs, hit on us, eyed us both up and down, asked who was single, told him I was off the market but that my darling little sister would love to entertain him so he asked her to dance and took our sexy little bait.." Tamsin said as she scrunched her nose.

"Uhm hello Alex is so not single! She's.. I mean.. Dating Vex or whatever.." Kenzi huffed as she watched the Ember dancing with the man.

"Actually she dumped Vex the night after you two played kissey face in the Dal and cuddled on Trick's couch.." Tamsin said as she raised her eyebrows.

"W-WHAT! Why didn't she tell me?" Kenzi said keeping her eyes on the blonde.

"Oh come on Kenz.. She didn't want to pressure you with Hale. Technically she's single and I mean let's be real.. You kinda kissed your boyfriend in front of her and he took us home.. And then said he loved you and got all mushy. Alex is the best one to distract him.." Bo said as she looked over at the stunning blonde in the red dress.

"Sorry momz.. I'm getting hitched.. I didn't wanna have some random guy drooling over me. I wanted to be where the action's at.. Plus hello all of _this_ is so not gonna dote on a hot guy and act all lady like. Alex plays the flirt better.. And she needs some fun tonight. The guy promised her drinks. We'll go, get the dagger, then rescue the distracting damsel in distress. Got it?" Tamsin said as she smacked Bo and Kenzi to get their attention. "Stop drooling over my sister.. It's creepy"

Kenzi shook her head but glanced over one more time. Alex was slow dancing with the man and made eye contact with the human. Bo and Tamsin looked over and saw Alex staring at them over Duke's shoulder. Alex smiled, nodded, then winked at Kenzi. Kenzi smiled and slowly nodded back.

"Alright.. Let's hurry up and get that damn dagger so we can get Alex before hottie McRich steals her and gets into her hot pants" Kenzi said as she, Tamsin and Bo turned and headed to the back of the room to find their way downstairs.

"So Alex.. Did you come here for the free drinks, the music, or for me?" Duke said as he continued to dance with the blonde.

"Hmm well the free drinks and music is what got me interested, but I plan on staying for you.." The blonde replied with a smirk.

"Ah, cleaver answer. Impressive. Most girls say they come for me.." Duke said as he arched an eyebrow.

"That might be true, but I'm not most girls.. Trust me on that.." Alex said as she smirked.

"You certainly are unlike the other women I've entertained.." Duke said as he tilted his head.

"Good.. Why blend in when I would much rather stand out.." Alex grinned.

"You're trouble.. Tell you what.. Let's cut the proper ritzy scene.. If you're not like other girls why spend the night putting on the cheesy gentleman romantic show when you're much more than that.. I like you.." Duke said as he stopped their dance and gave an enormous smile.. "Shall we go get some drinks?"

"Now you're speaking my language.." Alex said as she laughed.

"Alright so where exactly are we going?" Kenzi whispered as the three headed out the door and down a long hall.

"I have no clue.." Tamsin said as she looked around.

"Trick said the dagger would be in the basement in a safe or something so we need to find a way to go down to the lower levels.." Bo whispered as they continued down the hall. "Why can't there be a map or something.."

"It's a massive mansion.. Not a mall Bo" Kenzi said as she rolled her eyes.

The three walked slowly down the hall and they found a door that had a staircase going down. They slowly crept down the stairs.

"And this is why I hate heels.. We're too damn loud.." Tamsin said as Kenzi and Bo chuckled.

They got to the bottom of the stairs and opened the door three men in security guard uniforms stopped and turned to see the three women.

"Say.. Do you guys know where the mall is?" Tamsin said as Bo started to laugh thinking back to Taft's compound. Before the men could react Tamsin threw a punch towards the guard closest to her.. Bo grabbed one of the men and brought his head down and kneed him in the face. Kenzi kicked the final guard in the balls and when he fell to his knees she punched him in the face.

"Damn I'm getting good! And I look pretty sexy doing it" Kenzi said as she motioned her hands to brush her shoulder off and grinned.

"Had to use the mall one huh?" Bo said as she looked at Tamsin with a grin.

"I mean it worked SO WELL for us last time.. I figured I'd make it my go to" Tamsin said with a wink. The women turned and continued down the hall. The walls were blank and there was an eerie bright florescent light that illuminated the hallway. The hall seemed never ending.

"Wait.." Tamsin said as she held her arm out stopping Bo and Kenzi, "Someone's coming.."

Bo immediately saw the door across the hall and yanked the other two women inside the room.

"Nice save Bo Bo.." Kenzi said as they heard what sounded like an army outside the door.

"And the badass points go to my Succu-finace for her choice in room.." Tamsin said as she turned around and saw that they were now standing in a room of collectables. Kenzi and Bo heard Tamsin and immediately whipped their head around.

"Dude.. so much for keeping shit in a safe.. What's this dagger look like?! Mission made easy.. Thank you Mr. Man Whore!" Kenzi said as the three split up and started to frantically search through the treasures in the room.

Meanwhile, upstairs Duke was pulling out every card in the book in an attempt to win Alex over. The two had actually had a decent time. Duke was charming, sweet, funny.. He wasn't as snobby as she originally thought, he was definitely easy on the eyes. Alex was actually talking, laughing and enjoying the drinks as she and Duke sat at the bar.

"So what do you say we go for a little walk outside in the courtyard. It's a little bit more private.." Duke said with a smile.

"Fine, but you're keeping it in your pants prince charming.." Alex said with a sly grin.

"Hey! I promise.. I won't whip it out and romance you into the best night of sexual pleasure you could ever experience unless you ask me too!" Duke said as he threw his hands up and started to chuckle.

Alex could help but laugh, "Alright Romeo.. Come on.."

"I think I found it!" Bo yelled as Kenzi and Tamsin raced over to the Russians side, "I mean look at it.. this has to be it right?"

Tamsin looked down and saw a decent size blade with a gold handle and ancient markings in the handle with a ruby embedded in the end of it. The silver blade shined in the light.

"Shit it's locked.. We could break the glass but I'm sure this rich ass hat has some kind of alarm system.." Tamsin said as she studied the box.

"And this is where the Kenz comes in for the save.. Scoot back bitches and watch this human magic" Kenzi said as she pulled a pin out of her hair and grabbed the lock and began to work the lock. After several minutes they heard a crack and the lock popped open.

"Kenz you're amazing!" Bo said as she starred at the open box. The Succubus reached in and grabbed the blade.

"Alright let's get the hell out of here and grab Alex…" Tamsin said as they three rushed towards the door. As soon as they opened it there stood five men with their arms crossed looking at them "Damn.. I knew a dress was a bad idea.."

Tamsin glanced at Bo who flashed her eyes red. Kenzi grinned and nodded and the three women lunged forward attacking the guards.

"So I may have told a little fib.." Duke said as he walked with Alex on his arm through the garden. They stopped by the fountain and Alex let go and spun her body around so she was facing the man.

"Hmm.. the good looking boys always lie.. Explain.." Alex said as she crossed her arms.

"I knew who you and Tamsin were the moment you walked in. You're quite the talk of the fae world Alex.." Duke said as he smiled.

Alex took a defensive stance, "What the hell do you mean.."

"I mean.. How could a gorgeous girl like you walk in to a party like this with a jaw dropping red dress and a body like that with a sister who's equally as stunning and me not recognize the infamous Ember and Valkyrie that everyone is saying will save the world" Duke said with a grin.

Alex flashed her eyes red and outstretched her arms ready to fight. "So you know what I am, you know what my sister is.. Now what the hell are you?"

"Woah.. slow down on the fire sweetie.. Besides.. That won't work on someone of your own kind.." Duke said as he flashed his eyes red.

Alex sat there in shock, "You.. You're an Ember.."

"I figured that one would throw you off.. Yes, I'm a light Ember.." Duke said with a grin.

"Friend or foe?" Alex asked keeping her defensive fighting stance.

"That's still up in the air.." Duke said as he took a step back and bought his hands out to match Alex's fighting stance.

Bo grabbed one of the guards and immediately pulled chi from him until he fell unconscious. Tamsin darkened her eyes taking three of the guards instantly to their knees. Kenzi did as she was taught that day, ducked a punch and slung her right fist hitting the man in the cheek and knocking him into the wall where he hit his head and fell to the ground.

"Damn we're getting better.." Kenzi said with a grin.

"How did they know to stand out here and wait for us.. This all seems too easy.." Bo said as she looked to Tamsin and Kenzi.

"I agree.. It's like he knew we were coming.. Duke knew we would steal the dagger which means.." Tamsin said as she widened her eyes.

"ALEX!" Kenzi screamed as the three of them sprinted up the stairs. They busted back into the party and searched around but Alex was no where in sight.

Tamsin rushed to the bar. "You!" she screamed pointing to the bartender "where's the hot blonde and Duke?"

The bar tender grinned and nodded to the door, "She must be a special one.. Usually he takes them upstairs after drinks.. They went outside to the garden talking about 'intense sexual experiences like never before' or something"

"Shit.." Bo said as she grabbed Tamsin and Kenzi and they rushed to the door.

"What the hell do you want.." Alex said as she flicked her wrist letting red flames form in her hands.

"I just want to talk to you.. I mean do you really want to fight me.. I don't think you know who I am.." Duke said as he flipped his hands open letting red fire form to match Alex's.

"Well then who the hell are you?" Alex hissed as she turned her fire blue.

"Mmmm that's new. I'm jealous.." Duke said as he grinned at the blue flames in Alex's hands.

"Start talking or I'll happily kill you.." Alex said eyeing the man.

"You may not want to kill the King of the Fire Court.. Pretty girl like you who has that much power should consider joining our team.. You in a red dress standing there like that.. I must say it's pretty attractive.." Duke said eyeing the blonde.

"I'm on enough teams right now in case you haven't noticed.." Alex said starring into the man's eyes.

"I know what you're doing.. I know it's you along with your sister and her Succubus warrior as well as the little human you're sleeping with.." Duke said with a grin.

The mention of the human caused Alex's anger to flare and her body became fully engulfed in blue flames. Duke quickly laughed and created red flames that covered his body.

"Sorry.. the human comment was a little much.. Alex.. We're the same fae.. We're Embers. Dark or light we're a rare species. You're abilities are mind blowing. You have a place on the Fire Court if you wish. There are things that you can do with your abilities none of us can. Though small, we are loyal to our race. If you tell me that you're the fire fae predicted to stop the Wanderer's reign we'll stand beside you.. But if you're planning to join his evil forces we will kill you. But before we strike I want to hear from you what side you're on.. If you're here to stop the end of the world you'll have my support as well as the rest of the council.." Duke said as he stood there eagerly awaiting Alex's answer.

The blue flamed woman slowly walked towards Duke.

"ALEX!" Tamsin yelled as the three women rushed to the stairs.

"Woah.. Is Duke.." Kenzi said as she stopped and looked at the two pyre's. One who's body was engulfed in blue and the other red.

"He's an Ember.." Bo said as she starred at the two.

"I'm here to stop the Wanderer.. I'm here to stand beside THEM.. I'm not going to join that sick bastard.. So either put your cute little red fire out or I'll view it as a threat.." Alex said as she stood feet from the man.

Duke nodded and stuck his hand out. Alex looked at it for a minute then stuck her blue filled hand out and shook the man's red fire consumed palm. The flames stopped on both figures and their bodies went back to normal.

"Friend.." Duke said with a grin as Alex smiled back.

The other three women came running down.

"Alex what the hell.." Tamsin said as she looked between the two.

"Do we need to kill this skeez-ball?" Kenzi said eyeing the man.

"Alex are you okay?" Bo said looking at the blonde.

"I'm fine.. he's here to help.." Alex said nodding to the women.

"I see you found the dagger I purchased for you" Duke said as he nodded to Bo, "We might want to all have a little chat.."


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty-Three: More Information Than We Came For

The four women stood there eyeing Duke.

"Spill.." Bo said as she crossed her arms and looked at the man.

"I purchased that dagger decades ago in the underground fae trade overseas. You four are a little late figuring out you're suppose to save the world don't you think.." Duke said with a grin.

"Don't be a smartass.." Tamsin hissed at the man, "What do you know?"

"I know the four of you have a choice to make. Either save the world as we know it or stand alongside evil and help destroy it. Alex says you're going to fight the Wanderer.. Which is all I need to know to give you the dagger and offer my assistance and resources. I'm a light fae Ember. Clearly not as powerful as Alex.. but I'm still one of the greats.." Duke said with a shrug.

"Modesty clearly isn't your thing.." Bo said as she looked to the man.

"Listen, I knew the four of you were coming tonight.. Granted I was NOT expecting you all to be so.. Well.. Delicious. Especially you two blonde's.." Duke said as he winked to Alex and Tamsin who rolled their eyes.

"Watch it.." Bo said as she moved in front of Tamsin.

Kenzi moved in front of Alex, which made Alex smirk and roll her eyes. _The human protecting the Ember.. Damn she's cute.._ Alex thought as she put her hand on Kenzi's shoulder.

"Don't worry ladies, I know you're all off limits. But as I said before, I'm here to help. The dagger is yours, but of course there's one condition.." Duke said with a grin.

"Of course.." Tamsin said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I don't make the rules.. But in order for the dagger to work in the new owner's possession it requires a kiss to seal the new holders of the blade and pass the power along.." Duke said with a smile.

"You've got to be kidding me.." Bo said as she glared at the man.

"Don't believe me.. Call your grandfather if you want it confirmed.." Duke said with a smile.

"I will!" Bo said as she pulled out her phone dialing Trick's number.

"Trick, we're here with the douchebag Duke and he's happy to give us the dagger as long as we don't go all crazy evil and help the Wanderer destroy the world.. Yeah.. Yep he said that he's going to give it to us but he said that it.. Ugh.. Yes that's what he said too.. Who has to do it.. Fine.. Okay.. Alright, we'll drop the dagger off later.." Bo hung up the phone and rolled her eyes.

"Ah, so I see he confirmed what I said.." Duke said with an evil grin "So who's the lucky lady?"

"I'm out.." Bo said with a smirk as she held up her ring finger. Tamsin laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Guess that means I'm out?" Tamsin asked as she nudged Bo.

"Uh yes. You're out" Bo said as she glared to the Valkyrie.

"Uhm.." Kenzi said as she looked to Alex.

"You have a boyfriend Kenz. It's fine.. I've been stuck with this jack ass all night. Might as well be me.." Alex said as she rolled her eyes and walked over to the man, "No tongue and watch the hands horn dog.."

Duke grinned, "Ever kissed another Ember?"

Alex wore a confused face, "No.. Why?"

Before Alex could get an answer Duke pulled her in pressing their lips together. He had his hands on Alex's hips and held her closely. He smiled into the kiss as he heated up his lips, which pushed Alex to do the same.

"OKAYYYYY! That's enough of a 'pass the dagger along' kiss!" Kenzi said after several seconds.

Duke pulled back and steam arose from their lips. He grinned and looked at her before leaning in and whispering "When you realize the human isn't your thing.. come find me".

Alex pulled back with a smirk then laid a smack across his face. The man smiled and Alex turned and walked off.

"Remember my offer Alex.. It stays on the table.." Duke called as he watched the four women leave.

"Offer?" Tamsin said as she looked to Alex.

"Apparently he's the King of some sacred Fire Fae Court.." Alex said as she rolled her eyes.

"Looks like he has his eyes on a queen.." Kenzi sneered back.

"Hey.. I smacked him for the fire kiss.. Don't get your cute little panties in a wad" Alex said as she nudged Kenzi. The blonde leaned over to Kenzi's ear. "You look beautiful by the way.."

Kenzi smiled and looked over at her, "How is it you make it impossible for me to be mad at you?"

"She learned that from me" Tamsin said with a grin causing Bo to roll her eyes.

"I have no comment.." Bo said as she laughed.

They four headed to the car that Bo and Kenzi brought and they drove to the Dal.

As they walked inside Trick and Stella were eagerly awaiting their return.

"Did you succeed?" Stella asked as she eyed the four women.

"Don't worry, we were on our best behavior and acted like charming young ladies then Alex kissed the ass hat and got the powers of the dagger transferred to us" Tamsin said with an eye roll.

Trick and Stella both raised an eyebrow as they looked at Alex.

"What? Tamsin and Bo are like freaking engaged, Kenzi has a boyfriend, plus I was the creep's date all night so it seemed fitting.." Alex said as she shrugged.

"Duke Terry chose YOU to be his date for the evening?" Stella asked as the shock in her voice was not at all hidden.

"Gee Stella.. Are you shocked?" Bo asked as she drooled sarcasm.

"I mean.. Well.. Yes" Stella said.

Everyone looked at Stella and then Alex waiting for the fighting to begin, but to everyone's surprise Alex simply started to laugh uncontrollably.

"That makes two of us Stellz.." Alex said through her laughter. Everyone else immediately started to giggle. "Ah goodness. I feel like I need more alcohol.." Alex said with a grin.

"I think you all have deserved a night of relaxation and celebration.. Go grab yourselves some drinks" Trick said with a nod.

"And that is why you're the best!" Tamsin said with a smile as she and Alex headed to the bar to go talk to Dyson.

"Trick I need to ask you something?" Bo said with a smile.

"Always Bo.. what's going on?" Trick asked as he and his granddaughter headed over to the lounge area.

"Tamsin said that we will need an Elder Valkyrie to perform the bonding ceremony with you.. I was wondering if there was any that you could help summon a particular Valkyrie.." Bo asked as she saw Trick raise an eyebrow.

"I believe there's a way to do so.. Do you know the Valkyrie Elder's name and her relationship with Tamsin?" Trick asked Bo as he started to grin.

"Her name is Acacia.. She was Tamsin's mentor and handler" Bo said with a worried look.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. Talk to Tamsin and you two decide when you would like to do the ceremony and I'll go downstairs and see what I can do to summon her in the next few days so she can help Tamsin prepare… This is a big move for you Bo, I'm proud of you for thinking of what Tamsin would want.." Trick said as he grinned to his granddaughter.

Bo couldn't help but smile, "Well she did the same for me when she asked you to be the one to conduct the ceremony.. I just thought that I would return the favor by giving her someone special as well.."

"So you really wanted it to be me to do the ceremony?" Trick asked as he slightly turned red.

"Trick.." Bo said as she reached over and placed her hand on his "You're my grandfather.. You're the only blood family in my life.. Of course I wanted it to be you.. It wouldn't have been as special if it were anyone else.."

Trick smiled and nodded. "You better go enjoy some time with your Valkyrie.. She looks to be bored without you.."

Bo looked over and saw Tamsin singing into a pool stick with Kenzi beside her belting Spice Girls and dancing as they held drinks in their hands. The Valkyrie looked stunning in her dress.. Bo couldn't help but watch her and smile.

"I'm going to marry that girl.." Bo said softly.

Trick got up and put his hand on Bo's shoulder and smiled, "Yes you are.. She's the one for you.."

Bo looked at him and smirked. She quickly got up and ran over to her Valkyrie and bestie belting Spice girls and got in the middle. Alex was sitting on the other side of the pool table with Dyson as they watched the three girls drink and sing.

"So how are you reacting to the wedding bells?" Alex asked as she looked to the wolf.

"Surprisengly I'm alright.. I thought I would be mad, hurt, angry.. But I mean.. Look at them.." Dyson said as he nodded to the two girls. Bo had her arms draped up over Tamsin's shoulders, and the blonde hand her arms around Bo's hips. They were singing to the insanely loud music with their foreheads pressed against each other and Tamsin had scrunched her nose at Bo. Bo leaned in and gave the blonde a soft kiss on her lips and pulled away smiling. "They're meant for each other. I care about them both in different ways.. I think they're doing the right thing.."

Alex turned and put her head on Dyson's shoulder, "God we're pathetic.." Alex sighed as she and Dyson started to both laugh.

"_I_ might be pathetic but what about you? I thought you were juggling things with Kenzi and Vex.." Dyson said as he raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Uhm.. Well.. I.. Damn. Busted huh?" Alex said as she raised her head up and frowned.

"Oh please.. I may be a wolf, but I'm smarter than you think. Hale's my old partner and best friend.. And I care about the man.. But Kenzi, well she'll always hold a special place in my heart. I care about her happiness.. And she seems happy with you Alex.. She just doesn't want to hurt Hale.." Dyson said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know. I'm trying to step back and let her figure out her own thing with Hale. Granted this could all still be some crazy run off feelings from the bond but she makes me.. Act different.. I keep wanting to just go and kiss her but she wants to take things slow and definitely nothing more than kissing until she figures out the staff with Hale.. I may be a bit of a rebel but I'm not a complete slutty ass" Alex said with a laugh as Dyson chuckled "But I ended stuff with Vex until I can figure out this shit storm with Kenzi.."

"Be good to her Alex.. I think you'll be shocked at how things work out.. You deserve some happiness too kid.." Dyson said as he threw his arm around the blonde.

"Look at you going on hopeless romantic fur ball" Alex said. "Alright wolf! Let's play some pool! TAMSIN! BO! Remove your tongues from each other's mouths and play pool with us!"

"Wanna kick their ass before we go home?" Tamsin said as she grinned at Bo.

"I would love to.. We aren't gonna be _that_ couple that goes home early without getting tipsy and kicking Dyson's ass in pool" Bo said with a wink.

"Best. Fiance. EVER" Tamsin said with an enormous smile. "I mean come on.. How many bonded-engaged warriors get a girl who let's them get drunk AND kick their ex's/big brother/best friend's ass in pool"

"Not many I'm guessing so you better hold on to me _lover_" Bo said as she kissed Tamsin and they started to set up the table with Dyson and Alex.

"Why hello there pretty lady.. You look marvelous.." Hale said as he walked over and kissed Kenzi on the lips. Kenzi smiled and nodded.

"Psh, this old _thang_ I just threw it on to go kick ass and take names" Kenzi said with a smirk.

Hale started to go on telling a story about his father and sister and the latest fight they had in the family and how he couldn't believe how stupid they were being. Usually Kenzi would be listening and cracking jokes about Hale's bitchy sister but this time, as much as she tried to pay attention she just couldn't. Kenzi's gaze kept falling to the Ember who was laughing and drinking with Dyson, Bo and Tamsin. The more Kenzi watched her the more she just wanted to get up and go kiss the blonde.

Alex's dress, the way her hair was falling on her shoulders, the way she was laughing and playing pool with the glass of vodka in her hand.. If this was just some side effects of the bond with Bo and Tamsin or the stupid court they were on.. It was becoming more powerful.

_God those lips.. She's gorgeous.._ Kenzi thought as she felt Hale grab her and shake her, ripping her from her thoughts.

"Kenz you okay? I love your cute little spaced out face but you seem totally not even on this planet right now" Hale said as he tilted his head to the woman.

"Hale.. I adore you, I really do. There's always been something between us and I'm glad we've taken these steps forward.." Kenzi said as she paused to collect her thoughts.

"But.." Hale said with a sigh.

"But with everything going on with Tamsin and Bo's bond and the prophecy as well as the Wanderer cray fest that's coming.. I just need some time to clear my head.. Get things right with me and figure myself out and fight through the mess.. I just need a break to collect myself.. I don't want to hurt you Hale, I love you and I care about you so much.." Kenzi said as she felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. You're going through a lot and dealing with a relationship is adding more to the stress.. It's fine Kenz. You and I can take a break and we'll figure things. It's all good lil' mamma.. Just smile and be happy with yourself. If the world's gonna end then go out in a blaze of glory" Hale said with a grin as he clanked his glass to Kenzi. Hale leaned over and hugged the human giving her a kiss on the forehead. Hale's phone rang and he looked down quickly.

"DYSON! Man we gotta go. Sarg says we need to come in!" Hale shouted as Dyson walked over and handed Kenzi his pool stick.

"Take over for me?" Dyson said with a grin, "We were losing anyway.."

"Psh, until you gave me control of the table.. Come back timeeeee!" Kenzi yelled as she rushed to the table and Hale and Dyson left.

The game had ended and the four girls were decently tipsy.

"We LET you sappy romantic mushy bitches win to boost your confidence. Happy wedding assholes!" Alex said as she rolled her eyes. Kenzi, Bo and Tamsin started to laugh.

"I think I am decently drunk and want to take my fiance home to enjoy her sexy little black dress.." Bo said leaning in and kissing the Valkyrie's neck.

"And on that note I am so ready to take you home.. we haven't gotten to enjoy the perks of being an official engaged couple have we succu-babe?" Tamsin said as she felt her arura spike from the Succubus's lips on her neck. Bo saw the arousal spike and sucked harder.

"Mmm no we haven't.. So take me home and let's _enjoy_ all the perks of engagement.." Bo whispered.

"Right! Kenzi! Alex! Either get in the car and leave with us or walk home bitches!" Tamsin panted as she grabbed her keys.

Alex rolled her eyes and smiled. "What would you like to do?"

"I think that you might have been right about how amazing you'd look in that dress.. Take me home?" Kenzi said as she looked into Alex's blue eyes.

"Cuddle time for you? I think I could make that happen.." Alex said as she threw her arm around Kenzi's shoulder.

Kenzi smiled and kissed Alex's cheek causing the blonde to lose her breath. Kenzi leaned up and whispered into Alex's ear, "Cuddle time… and maybe more.. As long as you promise to follow my lead and not go full sex machine on me.."

Alex felt herself turn red, "We'll play by your rules.." the Ember said in a low voice as she smiled at Kenzi. The two waved by to Trick and rushed out the door behind Bo and Tamsin.

Trick shook his head and smiled, "Those girls will be the death of me.." He said as he chuckled.

The four couldn't get to the house fast enough. There was so much passion, arousal, and desire coming from every end of the spectrum. What would happen when the drunken girls got to the house would be nothing short of a wild night with endless possibilities.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty-Four: Love Drunk

As the four opened the door to the house, Bo and Tamsin immediately started to make out as they laughed in-between kisses. Tamsin took Bo's jacket and tossed it the floor as the Valkyrie started to kiss Bo's neck and slide her hand up the Succubus's dress.

"Woah you two! At least take the show to the bedroom so we don't have to witness your porno live!" Kenzi yelled as Alex started to laugh.

Bo and Tamsin didn't say a word. Bo jumped up and threw her legs around Tamsin as the Valkyrie grabbed her thighs and held her in the air. Tamsin carried a giggling Succubus up the stairs as she kissed Bo's neck.

"I thought we were about to be forced to witness some _bonding_ in action.." Alex said as she laughed and walked over to the kitchen island and leaned back, but not before grabbing two beers from the fridge. She handed Kenzi one and smiled.

"I do not want to have to see that shit.. I can already suspect that we're going to see a lot of PDA from those two, especially now that they're on some engagement high" Kenzi said with a laugh. The human looked at the Ember who was lost gazing at her lips.

Alex couldn't take her eyes off Kenzi's soft lips, it was like she was in a trance.

"See something you like?" Kenzi said as she laughed and took a sip of her beer.

"W-What? Sorry! I zoned!" Alex said as she shook her head and looked at Kenzi's amazing green eyes.

"Cute.." Kenzi said with a smirk.

"Kenzi you look.. Unbelievable tonight.. I saw you when that fool took me out on the dance floor and literally probably drooled on his jacket.. You're stunning.." Alex said as she blushed and turned her head.

"Thanks.. But I think we should talk about _you_ in that dress.. I didn't think the girl who typically wore sweat pants and a sports bra could clean up so nice.. You look gorgeous.." Kenzi said as she looked up and down the blonde.

"Eh.. Well you know.. A girl has to be able to impress people every now and again.." Alex said as she grinned and looked back at Kenzi.

Kenzi leaned forward and grabbed Alex's beer and put it beside hers on the counter. Kenzi then took Alex's hands in her own and placed them on her hips as she threw her arms around the blonde's neck.

"We don't have to do anything you aren't ready for.." Alex said as she looked into Kenzi's eyes.

"I know.. Just take things slow.. You make me nervous.. Like crazy nervous.. Just promise to not go too far and let me adjust to this.." Kenzi said as she leaned forward where her nose gently caressed the blonde's.

Alex felt her breath leave her lungs. The Ember tightened her grip on Kenzi's hips and pressed her forehead against the human's. "I'm not going to pressure you or push things.. We'll move at your pace.. I won't make a move unless you're okay with it.. I care about you Kenzi.." Alex whispered.

Kenzi gave a small grin and leaned in slowly pressing her lips against Alex's. The blonde happily reciprocated the kiss as they began to slowly move their lips together. Kenzi allowed her body to lean forward and press against the blonde's as she pulled Alex in closer with her hands that were securely placed behind the Ember's neck.

"Bo you look… Wow.." Tamsin said as she put Bo down on the ground. The blonde couldn't take her eyes off of the Succubus. "If you look this incredible now.. I can't even imagine how stunning you'll look in a wedding dress.." Tamsin said softly as she savored the look of her gorgeous warrior.

Bo smiled sweetly as the mention of a wedding dress made her heart skip a beat. The Succubus slowly walked over and placed a hand gently on Tamsin's cheek. "I can't wait to put that dress on for _you_.. I can't even begin to think about how great it's going to be to walk down that isle and take those vows with you.. If I'm lucky maybe I can talk you into wearing a pretty white dress…" Bo said softly as she smiled.

"It might take some convincing.. But in the end you know I'll do anything for you.." Tamsin said as she smiled and leaned forward kissing Bo softly. The moment their lips touched it was instant sparks. Each time Bo felt the lips of her Valkyrie, it took her breath away. The lips of the angel of death.. They were surprisingly soft, gentle, and warm. To Bo the kisses were nothing short of addictive.

Tamsin savored each moment that Bo's lips were on hers. Everyone fell for a Succubus, it was their power to feed of sexual desires and tensions.. but with Bo.. She didn't need her powers of persuasion to make the Valkyrie fall for her. Each kiss left Tamsin speechless. The tender kisses.. The passionate make outs.. The rough and sexy kisses where Bo would nibble on her lip.. It was all exceptional and mind blowing.

Bo slowly let her finger tips trail down Tamsin's beautiful body and gently slid Tamsin's dress up. The blonde gasped at the touch of Bo's fingers on her skin and shivered as the fabric moved up. Bo leaned forward and began to kiss the exposed skin of the blonde. Bo smiled into the kisses as she felt Tamsin's body tense up and her aura spike to new levels. Tamsin let out a soft moan as the brunette continued to kiss down her collar bone and slowly trailed her lips lightly down the front of the Valkyrie. Bo used her free hand to caress Tamsin's back muscles.

Tamsin closed her eyes and tilted her head back as she began to lose herself in the ecstasy. Bo was teasing her beyond belief. Tamsin felt Bo's fingertips slowly glide on the top of the lace panties the Valkyrie had on. Bo had continued her kisses to the middle of Tamsin's chest between the blonde's breast. Tamsin moaned and took her hands and slowly slid Bo's dress up to find a delightful surprise.

Tamsin opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Were you expecting something tonight there sweetheart?"

Bo grinned and looked up at Tamsin, "I mean maybe.. What? Don't like the idea of me in a dress without anything underneath _babe_" the Succubus purred.

Hearing those words ignited a passion in Tamsin that was uncontrollable. Without warning Tamsin grabbed Bo and switched positions, throwing the Succubus against the wall causing a moan to escape Bo's throat.

"Mmm.. Like it.. Try I _love_ the idea of you without anything underneath this dress" Tamsin said as she dropped to her knees and slowly slid her hands up Bo's legs causing the Succubus to gasp. Tamsin made sure to only use her fingertips to caress Bo's thighs and the Valkyrie slowly pushed up Bo's dress and leaned forward and used her tongue to give a soft and slow lick to Bo's clit causing the brunette to moan.

"God Tamsin.." Bo whispered as she felt her body begin to shake in pleasure.

Kenzi had stayed there slowly making out with Alex while she pressed the blonde harder against the kitchen island. Kenzi was pressing her body harder against the Ember as she felt Alex tighten up and squeeze her hands tighter on the human's lower back.

Kenzi slowly took her tongue and rubbed it softly on Alex's bottom lip. The blonde gasped at the contact and immediately opened her mouth and slid her tongue gently over Kenzi's as she heard the human moan at the touch. Kenzi immediately pulled Alex in slightly harder, savoring the sensation of the blonde's tongue caressing hers.

Alex's hands started to shake as she fought back the urge to reach lower. Kenzi couldn't help but chuckle when she felt the blonde's nerves surfacing. Kenzi pulled back and slowly leaned forward kissing Alex's neck. Alex moaned at the feeling of Kenzi's lips on her neck.

"K-Kenzi.. are you sure you want to.. D-Do this.. I don't wanna rush things.." Alex murmured as she continued to moan.

"I'm just kissing your neck Alex.. Breathe.." Kenzi whispered in-between kisses, "You've been nothing but sweet and patient with me.. So let me reward you.."

Alex moaned softly as she closed her eyes, "I can do that.. Don't feel like you have to do anything t-though.." Alex said softly.

Kenzi kept lightly kissing Alex's neck savoring the obvious effect she had over the blonde. A powerful Ember who was feared by many to rule an evil reign was crumbling at her touch.

"Alex.. You're shaking.." Kenzi said as she tried to contain her laugh.

"I.. Well.. I.." Alex said as Kenzi pulled back and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Kenzi asked as her face became filled with concern, "Alex if this is too much I can stop.."

"No.. No it's not that.. I DEFINITELY don't want you to stop.. I just.. I feel really stupid.. I don't know where to.. Well put my hands.." Alex said as she frowned and looked down trying to hide the fact that she was starting to blush.

Kenzi couldn't help but grin as she took her hand and lightly lifted Alex's chin so that the blonde was looking at her. Kenzi took a deep breath and leaned in kissing the blonde again, this kiss wasn't like their usual soft slow kisses, it wasn't aggressive or overly passionate, but it was more heated than what they had been sharing. Kenzi pulled Alex in tightly and the blonde started to breath heavier.

Kenzi pulled back slightly, their lips were almost touching, "Alex.. touch me.." Kenzi whispered as she leaned in and kissed the blonde again, "Touch me.. Alex.. It's okay.." the human whispered in-between their kisses. Alex felt her heart begin to race as she grabbed Kenzi's hips and pulled her in tightly. The kiss became heated as their tongues began to roam all over one another and Kenzi pressed her body tightly against Alex's. The blonde immediately took her hands and lowered them grabbing Kenzi's ass firmly and pulling her closely. Kenzi moaned into the kiss and tightened her grip around Alex's neck.

"Yes Tamsin.. God that feels so amazing.." Bo moaned as she reached her hands down entangling her fingers in the Valkyrie's beautiful blonde locks.

Tamsin used one hand to hold Bo's dress up and then took her other hand and slowly slid it up under Bo's dress and caressed her stomach. Tamsin's tongue was still ferociously licking Bo's wet core as she quickened her pace with each moan from Bo.

"Tamsin.. That feels so good.. Please don't stop babe.." Bo moaned as she felt Tamsin's tongue move faster against her clit. "Yes.. Ah God.. Yes.." Bo started to scream as she felt her body begin to shake as her orgasm was approaching. Tamsin slowly pulled her hand down from Bo's abs and gently slid two fingers into the Succubus. Bo let out a loud gasp and started to moan uncontrollably with each thrust of the Valkyrie's fingers. Tamsin kept her tongue flicking Bo's clit but continued to thrust her fingers slowly.

"God.. Tamsin.. You're killing me.. Faster baby.. Please.." Bo moaned as she kept her eyes shut and leaned her head back. Tamsin grinned but continued her slow movements into Bo and her gently tongue flicks against the Succubus's clit.

Bo groaned and looked down with her eyes flashing a bright blue.. "Baby.. Please.. Faster.." Bo panted out. Tamsin glanced up and saw the beaming blue eyes and felt more aroused than ever. Tamsin stopped her gentle slow teasing and started to thrust her fingers into Bo deeper, harder and faster. The Valkyrie stood up and slammed her lips against Bo's as she felt the Succubus tightening around her fingers. Tamsin took her free hand and pulled Bo's leg up to her hip and continued to finger her. Bo screamed in pleasure as she felt herself climaxing. Tamsin leaned in and held her lips close to Bo's.

"Feed babe.." Tamsin whispered as she thrusted hard into Bo.

Bo threw her head forward kissing the Valkyrie, she rubbed her tongue over Tamsin's and they both moaned loudly. Bo leaned back and started to pull chi from Tamsin as she felt herself coming on the Valkyrie's fingers. Bo broke the flow of chi and started to pant as Tamsin gave her an evil smirk.

"I love feeling you on my fingers.." Tamsin whispered as she kissed Bo's lips.

"My turn Valkyrie.." Bo said as her eyes stayed a bright blue. Bo walked forward leading Tamsin backwards on to the bed. Bo playfully shoved Tamsin back onto the bed. Tamsin raised up onto her elbows and admired her gorgeous warrior. Bo started to reach her hands back and slowly unzipped her dress. The Succubus shifted her shoulders and the dress slowly fell to the floor. Bo stood there completely naked with everything except her heels.

"Wow.." Tamsin huffed out as she looked up and down Bo's body.

"All for you Valkyrie.." Bo said with a grin as she walked slowly forward to Tamsin. Bo leaned forward and gently took her fingertips and slid the dress straps off Tamsin's shoulders and smirked as she slowly pulled the dress down. Tamsin laid back and arched her back as she felt the fabric slowly moving down her body. Bo slowly pulled the dress down and guided the fabric down Tamsin's leg and pulled it over her heels. The Succubus smiled as she tossed the dress to the chair at the side of the room.

Tamsin laid there in a stunning strapless black push up bra and matching laced panties.

"Tamsin.. You're body is perfect.. God you're beautiful.." Bo said as she let her eyes roamed up and down the Valkyrie. Tamsin smiled at Bo before reaching up and gently grabbing the Succubus's hand and pulling her forward. Bo grinned as she let herself fall forward straddling the Valkyrie.

Kenzi started to move back but made sure that she pulled the Ember's lips with her. Kenzi kept moving backwards as she giggled to herself due to the fact that Alex was literally following her lips like a puppy. _God she's so adorable.._ Kenzi thought to herself as she grabbed Alex's hips making sure to hold the blonde closely. Kenzi and Alex came stumbling into the bedroom and Kenzi allowed the back of her legs to hit the bed and fall backwards pulling Alex down on top of her.

Alex slowly pulled her lips away from Kenzi's and turned her head downward and started to kiss the human's exposed neck. Kenzi moaned and wrapped her hands around Alex's neck pulling her in tighter. Once Kenzi did this Alex began to suck harder on the sweet and warm skin. Kenzi couldn't help but moan.

Kenzi reached down and slid Alex's dress up enough so that her hand was touching Alex's bare hip, the Ember moaned as she felt the human's fingers caressing her hips. After leaving a decently dark hickie on Kenzi's neck Alex pulled back so that her nose was touching Kenzi's. Alex couldn't help but pant.

"Are you sure this is okay? Like are you too drunk because I don't want to do this and us be drunk or this be a black out mistake.." Alex panted out.

"No.. I'm definitely not drunk.. I had four beers.. I want this.. Just go slow.." Kenzi whispered.

"But I.." Alex started to say but was cut off by Kenzi raising her head up and kissing her lips.

"I told Hale we need a break and I need to figure things out" Kenzi said as she pulled back from the kiss.

"W-What?" Alex said as her eyes widened.

"I told him I needed to figure stuff out for myself and we needed a break.." Kenzi said as she looked into the blue eyes of the Ember, "Alex, I'm not drunk. I ended things with Hale. I have thought about this a lot.. I know it's new to both of us so we need to slow and if this is too fast for you we can just keep having this hot and amazingggg make out or.."

Alex was still breathing heavy as she raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Or.."

"Or you can kiss me and we see where things go.." Kenzi said as she felt her heart starting to race and waited to see what Alex's next move was.

The blonde hesitated but happily leaned down pressing her lips against Kenzi's and slid her tongue over the humans. Kenzi moaned and tightened her grip on Alex's hip but not before taking her other hand and sliding it up the Ember's dress to ensure that both of her hands were touching Alex's warm skin.

Bo started to kiss Tamsin's neck as she let her fingers roam slowly up the back of the Valkyrie and unclasped the strapless bra. Bo kept her lips attached to the Valkyrie's pale sweet skin as she tossed the bra off the bed and let her fingers slowly rub over Tamsin's exposed breasts stopping to gently squeeze Tamsin's nipple.

The Valkyrie let out a soft moan as she felt Bo begin to send charms through her body. Bo's lips started to travel down. Bo used her tongue to gently rub Tamsin's other nipple, making sure not to move her other hand from the Valkyrie's other breast.

"Mmm Bo.." Tamsin mumbled as she tried to steady her breathing.

Bo smirked and kept her lips on the Valkyrie's skin as she moved her kisses lower. Tamsin still had her panties on, but that was all part of Bo's plan. The brunette leaned down and breathed heavily against clit allowing her warmth to further arouse the Valkyrie. Tamsin moaned at the thought of Bo's tongue, but the Succubus was intent on teasing her. Bo leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Tamsin's clit through her lace. Bo rubbed her hands slowly up Tamsin's legs and gently pulled the black lace down and threw them across the room.

Bo smirked as she admired Tamsin's naked body. That was a body of a warrior. _Her_ Valkyrie warrior.

The Succubus leaned forward and gave a long, gentle lick up Tamsin's wet core.

"You're so wet for me.." Bo purred as she glanced up to Tamsin.

"That's what you do to me Bo.." Tamsin said with a soft moan.

Bo leaned forward again giving another long and slow lick pressing her tongue against the Valkyrie's clit.

"God Bo.. Your tongue feels so incredible.. Please don't stop.." The Valkyrie moaned out.

Bo felt herself getting worked up as she listened to the blonde's sweet voice. Bo continued to lick Tamsin softly, savoring the taste of her wet Valkyrie.

"You're killing me babe.." Tamsin said softly as she felt her legs shaking from the touch of Bo's tongue.

"That's the point.." Bo whispered as she gave another sweet long lick to her Valkyrie.

"Mmm Bo.. Please.. Please go inside me.." Tamsin moaned out. Bo felt herself gasp as she heard Tamsin's sweet plea.

Bo instantly slid her fingers into Tamsin and started to thrust deep and slow inside. Tamsin moaned loudly as her hips started to rock with the movement of Bo's fingers. Bo watched the blonde roll her hips with the motion of her thrusts. Tamsin threw her hearts out to the side of the bed and began to grip the sheets as she lifted her hips off the bed. Bo moved closer and put her legs under Tamsin so that she could keep the blonde propped up in the air as she used one of her hands to grip Tamsin's hips and pull her in tighter as she kept thrusting her fingers into the Valkyrie.

"Yes Bo.. God YES!" Tamsin screamed as she continued to buck her hips.

Kenzi moaned softly as she felt Alex kissing her collar bone gently. Alex moved her hand slowly down and gently pulled Kenzi's dress up allowing her hand to begin to slowly caress the human's skin.

"You're cold.." Alex mumbled as she continued to kiss Kenzi's collar bone.

"Y-yeah.. This house doesn't d-do well with stopping the cold wind.." Kenzi murmured as she tried to compose words.

Alex lifted her head slightly and grinned up to Kenzi.

"I think I can help you with that.." Alex said as she leaned up and kissed Kenzi's cold lips. Alex allowed her lips to heat up only slightly, then created a warm pulsing sensation from her palm that warmed Kenzi's skin.

Kenzi let out a loud moan as she rolled her body to increase the warmth coming from Alex's hand.

Alex smiled as she continued to kiss the human.

"Did that help?" Alex said with a smile.

"Mhmm.. That was incredible. You're like my own version of a heated blanket.." Kenzi said as she smiled to the blonde, "But I'm still cold.. I think there needs to be more skin to skin contact.. I mean that's what they say helps when you're freezing right?"

Alex smiled sweetly and lifted Kenzi off the bed slowly. Alex let her hands wanderer to the back of Kenzi's dress but paused before unzipping the dress.

"I-Is this okay?" Alex asked looking into Kenzi's beautiful green eyes.

Kenzi nodded and leaned forward and smiled as she gently kissed the blonde. Alex slowly unzipped Kenzi's dress and gently slid it off. Kenzi smiled as she shifted her body to kick the dress to the side of the bed. The human reached up and untied the straps that were behind Alex's neck and let the straps fall forward. Kenzi slid the red gown down Alex's body and smiled at the blonde's abs. Both were still in their bra and under ware but they had never been this close to each other. Kenzi moved back and slid herself under the covers then grabbed the side of Alex's cheek and pulled her forward to ensure Alex followed her under the covers. Alex happily moved and laid on top of Kenzi underneath the covers.

The Ember smiled as she leaned down kissing Kenzi. The feelings of their half naked bodies laying on top of one another was unbelievable. Alex kept her lips moving on Kenzi's as their tongues began to clash together in a battle for dominance. Alex heated up her body on top of Kenzi and the Russian raised her hips and pulled Alex down closer so she could feel the warmth of the blonde's body against her.

"God that's amazing.." Kenzi whispered in-between kisses.

"You're amazing.." Alex said as she grinned. "We don't have to go further than this tonight.. But I want you to know that I'm okay with anything.. Don't get freaked or scared.."

Kenzi took a minute, pulled back and smiled at the blonde. "Alex.. You're so cute and adorable with your checking to make sure you aren't pushing me too far.. But you have me half naked under the sheets.. So do you wanna keep talking about how this is all we should do or.. Do you want to keep kissing me with those little hot lips?"

Alex immediately leaned forward and started kissing Kenzi's neck and then proceeded to trail her lips down Kenzi's body. Kenzi moaned and then slowly reached her hands behind Alex's back and unhooked the Ember's bra letting the bra fall forward as Alex shifted and allowed for Kenzi to removed it and toss it to the ground. Kenzi was lost in the contact of Alex's lips on her skin and continued to move her hands down sliding off Alex's thong. Alex moaned and kept her trail of kisses going lower as she savored the taste of Kenzi's insanely toned abs.

Alex was continuing to kiss down Kenz's body before she realized she had no clothes.

"Uhm excuse me.. How in the world did I end up butt ass naked and you're still clothed.." Alex said as she smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"What can I say.. I have skills.. I'm a thief from the streets.." Kenzi said with a grin.

"I think we should fix this.." Alex said as she was cut short from saying anything more by Kenzi quickly moving and throwing Alex on her back as the Russian got on top of Alex and smiled.

"Told you.. I've got skills.. I'm not as fragile as everyone thinks.." Kenzi said with a smile as she leaned down and started to kiss Alex's neck. Alex quickly unclasped Kenzi's bra and threw it across the room and then fumbled her hands lower sliding Kenzi's under ware down and throwing it.

"Where's the fire pyro?" Kenzi whispered as she started to suck on Alex's neck. Alex couldn't even answer. She just started to moan loudly and roll her hips as she moved her body to allow Kenzi to shift one leg over Alex. Both girls gasped and looked at each other in the eyes and were now panting at the feeling of their wet cores touching. Their clits seemed to brush each other and they both started to breath heavily.

"W-wow.." Kenzi stammered out as she looked at Alex.

"Oh my God.." Alex said as she panted.

Kenzi instantly threw her lips forward and started to kiss Alex passionately as they both began to move their hips allowing the pressure and friction to increase to their cores. The feeling was unlike any other as their movements quickened.

"God yes Bo.. Please don't stop.. YES BO!" Tamsin screamed as she continued to thrust her hips lower onto Bo's fingers.

Bo was speechless as she watched the blonde thrusting her hips forward onto her palm. Bo used her thumb to start rubbing Tamsin's clit. Bo could feel Tamsin tightening around her fingers but she didn't stop or slow down. Bo quickened her thrusts as Tamsin started to scream her name. Bo was shocked when Tamsin raised off the bed and threw her arms around the brunette's neck. Tamsin was now sitting up on Bo's lap as the Succubus kept thrusting inside her.

"God Bo! YES! Right there baby!" Tamsin screamed as she felt herself cum on Bo's fingers. Bo gave an evil grin and then sent a mass amount of charms through her finger tips that sent Tamsin into the longest orgasm she had ever experienced.

"B-Bo.." Tamsin mumbled as she closed her eyes and gasped.

Bo smiled and leaned up kissing the Valkyrie softly as she began to pull her Valkyrie's chi. The Valkyrie's chi was the most incredible sensation Bo had ever felt. It was like her own version of fae uppers. Bo simply couldn't get enough. This flow of chi was more powerful than Bo could have ever imagined. It could have been the fact that Tamsin's orgasm was carried out by her charms, it could have been the bond.. Whatever it was this the most amazing form of chi Bo could have ever thought possible.

Tamsin finally came down from her orgasm and sat there trembling in Bo's arms. Bo grinned as she slowly pulled her soaking fingers from the Valkyrie. The two fell back onto the bed and smiled. Bo immediately threw her head on Tamsin's chest and sighed as she felt the blonde pull her in tightly.

"Engaged sex is totally mind blowing.." Tamsin said as she smirked and kissed Bo's forehead.

"Mm engaged BONDED sex.. Just imagine what wedding sex is going to be like.." Bo said as she smiled and looked up at the blonde.

"Married sex.. I think I'm going to enjoy it Succulette.." Tamsin said as she smiled and lightly pressed her forehead on the brunette's.

"You really want to marry me?" Bo asked as she looked into the Valkyrie's baby blues.

"Of course Bo.. You're incredible.. Any one would be lucky to marry you and beyond that I'm also getting to bond my heart to you.. Something I never thought would happen. I didn't think I had a shot in hell with you.." Tamsin said as she brought up her hand up and gently caressed Bo's cheek.

"Tamsin.. You always had me.. It just took me awhile to realize that I was chasing after people who I wasn't meant to be with.. You're different.. Being with you is different.." Bo said as she smiled.

"I know it says in the prophecy that you'll give in to the Wanderer and his love or power or whatever.. But.. I want you to know that no matter what, I'm going to come and save you. I'm going to fight for you.. No matter what happens.. You're mine and I'll never lose you to anyone.." Tamsin said as she kissed Bo's nose.

"No one could ever take me from you.. I'm yours and that will never change.." Bo said as she tipped her head up and kissed the Valkyrie.

_Ah God! YES! YES! RIGHT THERE! AH YESSSSS!_

Bo and Tamsin stopped kissing and pulled back.

"Was that.." Tamsin said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Kenzi?" Bo said as she matched the blonde's confused reaction.

"Oh GROSS!" Tamsin said as she threw her head back and closed her eyes. Bo started to laugh hysterically "This is SO not funny! My momz and my sister are totally having sex right now!" Tamsin said as she started to groan.

"I guess I know what it's like to live with a sex demon now" Bo said with a laugh as she leaned over and kissed Tamsin's cheek and threw a pillow over their heads.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty-Five: Save the Date

As the sun began to beam in through Bo's bedroom window, she sighed as she looked over to the sleeping Valkyrie cuddled on her chest.

Bo leaned down and kissed Tamsin's head as the blonde began to stir.

"Morning gorgeous.." Tamsin mumbled as she snuggled closer into Bo.

"Well good morning Valkyrie.." Bo said as she smiled, "Can I ask you something?"

"Questions this early in the morning.. You're lucky I love you.. What's going on Succulette?" Tamsin asked as she slowly opened her sleepy eyes.

"When do you want to.. Well when do you want us to.." Bo started to say as she searched her brain to find the right way to ask.

"When do I want to tie the knot?" Tamsin asked with a grin.

"Yeah.." Bo said as she smiled back.

"Whenever you want to Bo. I am ready in a heartbeat to do this. I want you to choose. This is a big step for you, not only as Bo taking the whole marriage plunge.. But you're also choosing as a warrior to bond your heart.. This is something you need to accept and be prepared for" Tamsin said with a loving and warm smile.

"What about this weekend? I mean it's Monday.. Why don't we see if we can get everything together and do it Friday.. Or do you think that's too soon because if it's too soon we can totally wait and like actually send out invitations.. That's what people do right? They take the time to send out cute frilly things?" Bo said as she started to speak quickly causing Tamsin to laugh.

"Bo.. Friday is fine.. It gives us all week, the sooner we do this the better, if we wait too long you know the word will get out and with hell rising on earth we will want to keep this low key.. We're gonna have people trying to stop this.. Once the bond is completed our powers will grow and every single dark, bad, and evil thing out there is going to want to stop it. The sooner I can officially call you mine the better things will be for us. If my girl chooses Friday.. then Friday we'll have our little wedding and bonding party. We can tell Kenzi and Alex and they can part their little bodies long enough to do their maid of honor jobs and help us get set. We'll talk to Trick and get everything in order. We can do this Bo" Tamsin said softly as she leaned up and kissed the Succubus.

"I love you.. You know that?" Bo said with a smile.

"Well I would hope so.. I mean you are kinda about to take this forever plunge of love with me. You kinda have to love me some" Tamsin said as she scrunched her nose, "Okay succu-babe.. Get up and throw some clothes on. Let's go tell the troublesome two that we're getting hitched at the end of the week. Maybe I can go and spend some time with Alex and you can take Kenzi and do some bride stuff or whatever then we'll go and meet at the Dal and talk to Trick and see what saving the world shit they have planned for us today!"

Bo smiled and nodded as she slowly slid her body out of the warm bed and began to rummage through her closet.

As Bo and Tamsin walked downstairs they smiled when they saw Kenzi cuddled up on the couch with a cup of coffee. Bo walked over and flopped beside Kenzi as Tamsin walked over to make them each a cup of the glorious caffeinated miracle that got them through the mornings.

"Well good morning _bestie_" Bo said as she grinned and raised an eyebrow, "Where's your little hottie at this early?"

Kenzi rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile to Bo, "_ALEX_ is out running, she woke up and said she wanted to go for a jog to work off the liquor that was in her system"

Tamsin giggled as she walked over and handed Bo a mug and sat in the chair so she was facing the two on the couch.

"So how was your night _momz_" Tamsin said with a bitchy grin as she scrunched her nose.

"Oh you know.. it was okay.. I was just oh so exhausted from kicking ass in heels I just completely went to bed TOTALLY alone. You know. Nothing special…" Kenzi said as she looked down smiling into her mug.

"Uh huh.. Right.. So does 'doing nothing special' always leave love marks on your neck or was last night an exception?" Bo said as she and Tamsin started to laugh as they looked at Kenzi trying to quickly cover the hickie on her neck.

"I.. Well.. I burnt my neck on the curling iron?" Kenzi said as she scrunched her brow.

"Your hair is straight.." Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Damn.. Busted.." Kenzi said as she started to turn red.

"You little slut.. You totally slept with Alex!" Bo said as she started to laugh.

"Define 'slept with'…" Kenzi said as she grinned.

"YOU HAD SEX WITH YOUR FIRST GIRL! Spill!" Bo yelled as she saw Kenzi just smile and roll her eys.

"Okay on that NOTE I am so going to go and shower.. Not wanting to hear sex details about my momz and sister" Tamsin said as she got up and kissed Bo's lips and patted Kenzi on the head, "But for what it's worth.. Proud of ya momz"

Kenzi smirked as she watched the Valkyrie walk up the stairs.

"So… What happened?" Bo asked as she nudged her bestie.

"Well we were down here kissing slowly and after awhile of the cute kisses I got brave and may have frenched the pyro and Alex got all in to it but was super cute and kept her hands on my hips sooooo.. I maybe sorta kinda TOTALLY started to kiss her neck and she practically melted into my hands and got all nervous and adorable and tried to tell me we didn't have to do anything I wasn't ready for and I told her to shut up and touch me and then.. well one thing led to another and BAM.. We were all in bed and half dressed and she went all hot hands and warmed me up with her touch because our crack shack has creators in the walls and it was freezing and well.. Let's just say I completely understand why you play in girl world Bo Bo!" Kenzi said as she threw her hands over her blushing cheeks.

"Look at you Kenz.. Going on dominant over the feared fire fae! You two are cute together.. Plus I'm pretty sure that you making Alex all nervous is kinda a huge deal!" Bo said as she started to laugh. "Plus.. she must have been pretty amazing.. We totally heard you two last night!"

"WHAT?! You heard us?!" Kenzi said as she started to laugh.

"Oh yeah we did! Tamsin threw her face into a pillow!" Bo said as she continued to giggle.

Both girls were laughing hysterically when they heard the door open and Alex walk in. The blonde had on a baggy pair of black basket ball shorts, some Nike tennis shoes and a red sports bra. The Ember's body had droplets of sweat all over her body that caused the girls to stop laughing and look at the blonde eye candy that was grabbing a water from the fridge.

"You two look like you're up to no good.." Alex said as she raised an eyebrow and looked at Bo and Kenzi.

"Solid snag Kenz.." Bo whispered as she nudged the human.

"I know right.." Kenzi whispered back as she smiled to the blonde.

"Excuse me pervs, I'm a damn lady, not some piece of meat to be drooled over at the ass crack of dawn.." Alex said with a wink as she walked over and sat in the chair where Tamsin had been.

"They totally know.." Kenzi said as she started to chuckle.

"Of course.. That didn't take long to get busted.." Alex said as she smiled and looked over to Bo.

"We heard Kenzi.." Bo said as she started to laugh causing Alex to choke on her water.

"Classic.." Alex said with a laugh.

"Oh shut up assholes! I couldn't help it!" Kenzi said as she turned red, "So how was your succu-sex filled night with the blonde bombshell?"

"Amazing.. That girl.. Whew.. She's something else. We talked about it this morning and if you two are up for it we want to do the ceremony Friday. That gives us a week to get everything together.. But we'll need you two if we want to pull this off" Bo said as she looked between the two.

"Bo.. I'm your maid of honor.. HELLO! Of course I'm gonna help! Just tell me what we need to do and consider it done!" Kenzi said with a grin.

"Perfect, well I figured maybe you and I could go out this am and look for wedding stuff" Bo said as she looked to Kenzi who automatically got excited and began to nod frantically, "and Alex I think Tamsin wanted to do some stuff with you today, she didn't tell me the specifics but I think she wants some sister time since she hasn't gotten much one on one time with you. But before we go do all that, do you know how to summon a specific Valkyrie elder to perform the ceremony? I want to get Acacia here so she can do this.. Do you think Tamsin would be okay with that? Do you know how to do it? I have Trick looking up stuff now but he hasn't gotten back to me yet.."

Alex took a minute. To both Bo and Kenzi's shock tears started to fall down Alex's cheek.

"Babe you okay?" Kenzi asked as she looked over to Bo then back to the Ember.

"Alex.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you.." Bo said as she leaned over and put her hand on top of Alex's.

"No.. You didn't upset me.. I just.. We haven't seen Acacia in so long.. Tamsin thought she was dead.. It's just new to me to see someone taking care of my sister like this.. It's going to mean the world to her Bo.. I don't think you realize how much that's going to.. Just.. T's a lucky girl.. I'm lucky to have you in the family.. There's much for you to learn about our bloodline, but you are a great addition. I never thought I'd see my sis settle down. I NEVER thought it would be with the famous Succubus.. And I never thought I'd love you so damn much.. So just.. Thanks.." Alex said as she gave a heart filled smile, "God ya'll are making me way too damn emotional! But ANYWAY! Yeah I know how to do it! Acacia was Tamsin's mentor and handler.. the bitch was like a crazy mother.. You'll need some of Tamsin's blood to summon her, which I can get easily, and then have Trick look up the words for the spell and the ingredients for the potion. He should be able to find the way to call her. You can summon her whenever and she'll only be allowed on this plane until after the ceremony then she'll return to Vahalla. I suggest doing it tomorrow and then I'll steal Tammers for a bachlorette party and you can send Acacia over to surprise the bride"

"Alex that's genius!" Bo said with a smile.

"I know, so give me until the end of the day and I'll have the blood for ya!" Alex said with a grin.

"Wait a sec.. HOW are you going to get the Valkyrie's blood?" Kenzi said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Watch and learn.." Alex said with an evil giggle.

The three heard Tamsin coming from the stairs in nothing but a towel.

Bo's eyes flashed blue as she watched the blonde slowly come around the corner.

"Nice catch Bo Bo.." Kenzi said with a soft chuckle as she nudged the Succubus who was lost looking at the Valkyrie.

"Hey whore cake!" Tamsin said as she walked over and smacked the back of Alex's head.

Alex stood up and playfully shoved her big sister, "I'm not the only one with love marks skank ass"

The two sisters started to laugh as they playfully continued to push each other.

Alex picked up a throwing star and started to throw it in the air, "So T.. I was wondering if we could work on my aim with these bad boys.."

Tamsin rolled her eyes, "put that shit down before you hurt yourself. I just came downstairs to get my coffee. I'm gonna go throw on clothes then you're coming with me ass hat.. But for the record.. There's no working on your aim with those, you play with fire.. Weapons are my thing kid.." Tamsin winked as she turned to walk up the stairs. Alex grinned and slung the blade through the air clipping the side of Tamsin's arm as the blade landed in the wall. Tamsin turned around and smirked as she looked a the small cut.

"What was that you were saying about my aim there sis?" Alex said with a smirk.

"You missed hot shot.." Tamsin winked as she walked up the stairs.

"Not quite.." Alex said softly as she walked and pulled the blade from the wall and turned to Bo and Kenzi who sat there with their jaws dropped. "Here ya go succu-bitch.. One helping of Valkyrie blood for your little summoning.." the Ember said as she tossed the blade to Bo.

"Holy shit.." Kenzi said as she looked at the blonde.

"What.. I wasn't gonna hit her anywhere to slice the bitch open.." Alex said as she rolled her eyes and kissed the top of Kenzi's head. "Have fun with your bestie.. I'll see you two later.." the blonde said as she winked and headed upstairs to hop in the shower and change for her day with her sister.

"Those two are wild.. You do know we're in over our head with them right?" Kenzi said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah.. But at least we know we'll never get bored.." Bo said as she laughed. "Come on Kenz, let's go do girly wedding things!"

The two got up, yelled bye to Tamsin and Alex as they headed outside and got into the mustang.

"Where we headed Bo Bo?" Kenzi asked as she looked to the brunette.

"I was thinking dress shopping.." Bo said with a grin.

"Shopping.. ah the way to my heart.." Kenzi said as she laid her head back and smiled as she cranked up the music.

"So what's on our agenda for the day?" Alex asked as she walked out of the shower.

"I don't know.. what the hell do people even do when they're getting married?" Tamsin asked as she continued to brush her hair.

"Dude.. you act like I know. Do I look like the kinda person often invited to weddings?" Alex said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Uh no.. Do I?" Tamsin said looking over to her sister.

They both started to laugh as they rolled their eyes.

"I just wanna make this special for Bo.. Ya know? Like she's such a cheesy romantic.. I want to make this perfect but I know she's gonna want something freaking cute and sappy" Tamsin said as she laid back on the bed.

"Well.. what kinda shit would she want at a wedding? You know this is your bonding to her so it's important for this to have some bitchy aspects of yours.." Alex said as she threw on her top.

"I mean.. I don't know with Bo it's more about the people there and the place I guess.. She wants the people she cares about there.. She wants it somewhere that feels safe.. She'll probably want some dopey white isle with roses and candles and sappy slow music.." Tamsin said as she threw her hands over her face.

"And what's important to you?" Alex asked as she flopped beside Tamsin.

"Alcohol.." Tamsin said as they both laughed, "No but seriously the only big thing to me is Bo.. I've waited lifetimes for this Alex.. And the only thing that matters to me is Bo.. I want to make this perfect.."

"Then let's get this shit done. Make a list of the people Bo would want there.. Think of the perfect place and let's go book it.. Let's go order flowers and shit, get candles, find some sappy slow music and get shit done!" Alex said elbowing Tamsin.

"Ya know? At the beginning of this I was worried you'd be in this just for the free drinks, bachlorette party, and the possibility of alone time with Kenzi in a dress.. But you're actually pretty freaking awesome.." Tamsin said as she smiled, "Alright sis, let's go.. First to the flower shop shit!"

Alex smiled and hopped off the bed as she helped Tamsin up and the two headed outside to the truck.

After hours of riffling through the dress shop down town Bo threw herself on the couch in the show room with Kenzi flopping beside her.

"I now see why women turn into Bridezillas when they decide to get married. UGH! None of these are right! I am not the poofy prissy ball gown bride!" Bo groaned in frustration.

"Bo Bo.. If you go all Bridezilla on me I will strangle you with a skanky guarder.." Kenzi said as she threw her hands over her face. "Maybe we should try another shop?"

"No.. I don't want to keep looking. I just wanted to find one, sling it on, look cute and go to the Dal.. Why is it so hard?! Aren't weddings suppose to be fun and make you all giddy?" Bo said as she sighed.

"You're reading too much in to this.. You're trying so hard to find the 'perfect' gown.. Have you ever considered just finding one that looks good that Tamsin will like.. I mean the whole day isn't about what you're wearing it's about who you're marrying.. Plus.. Let's both be real.. You're only going to be in that thing for like 20 minutes before Valkyrie lips rips it off of you" Kenzi said as she started to chuckle and Bo began to laugh.

"Excuse me miss.. I think I've found one that you may like.." The sales woman said softly giving a grin.

Bo groaned and stayed on the couch as Kenzi sat up and looked at the gown the woman was holding. The human smacked Bo's arm quickly, "Bo.. I think she's got something here.."

Bo raised her head and her eyes widened when she saw the dress.

"Oh my God.. It's perfect!" Bo said as she got up and ran over to the woman, "We'll take it.."

"Hellz yes! Dress for the fae romance festivals for Friday CHECK! Now to go and get some goodies for the honeymoon.." Kenzi said with a wink as Bo rolled her eyes.

"Fine we'll go get SOME things for Tamsin to enjoy for the after wedding party.. But they we have to get to the Dal to check in with Trick and drop off the blade we got with Tamsin's blood so he can figure out a way to get Acacia to do the bonding!" Bo said as they walked out the shop and to the car.

Alex flopped down at a stool at the Dal. "Beer me Trickster!" the blonde said as she groaned. Tamsin came and sat beside her and smiled at Trick when he handed her a beer.

"How has your day been so far ladies?" the Blood King asked with a smile.

"Ex-freaking-aushting" Alex said as she sipped her beer. Tamsin rolled her eyes and smiled.

"We spent the day getting things together for Bo for the ceremony. We were thinking about doing it Friday if that's alright with you.. We want to do it soon so that we don't attract unwanted attention from dark and evil creeps rising up.. We also figured that with the battle coming with the Wanderer it'd be better to seal the bond and figure out what that means for our powers so we can control them before we fight.." Tamsin said with a faint smile.

"Friday is perfect. Where are we going to have it? What is our plan?" Trick asked as he put his hand on the Valkyrie's.

"Well if it's okay with you I was going to see if we could transform the Dal.. I was thinking we could invite Dyson, Bruce, Stella, Hale, Evony then maybe anyone else you could think of that would be special.. Alex and I went today and ordered a ton of red roses, we got tons of candles and a punch of other decorations to use.. But only if it's okay with you, if not we can find a space and rent it out" Tamsin said as she eyed the Blood King.

"Of course it's fine we use this space.. We can transform it easily into something softer, it can be the place for the ceremony and reception!" Trick said with a smile.

"Exactly my thoughts!" Alex said with a grin "I'll bring the stuff by Friday am and Kenzi and I will help you set up while Tammers and Bo use the day to get all pretty and dolled up. Maybe you could ask Stella and Evony to do their hair and make up"

"Alex _you're_ going to set up? Like do work?" Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Dude.. I'm the maid of honor. Of course I'm not going to be a total douche and let you have to set shit up on your special day or whatever" Alex said as she rolled her eyes. Trick smiled and Tamsin grinned at her.

"Where is Bo and Kenzi?" Trick asked as he looked around.

"They went out and about dress shopping I think, they texted us a few minutes ago and said they were on their way here so we could look at the prophecy and do whatever training you want us to do" Tamsin said as she sipped her beer.

"Wonderful, I'll go tell Stella and Evony to head over so we can figure out a game plan" Trick said as he nodded and headed towards the door.

"Trick wait up! I need to look at some of your old ass books!" Alex said as she hurried to follow the Blood King.

"What book do you need Alex? What information are you looking for?" Trick asked as he turned to the blonde.

"Do you have anything on the Fire Court? Duke was an Ember.. He said he's the king of some fire fae council and offered me a spot but I wanna know what's up with that.. Plus I wanna try to see if it has something to do with the prophecy.. I'm assuming you know what was written on my card.." Alex asked as she looked to the shorter man.

"Yes.. I translated them.." Trick said with a nod.

"Then you know the Court of Fire was mentioned in mine and then something about giving someone my fruits or something pervy.. So I wanted to read about the court and histories on Embers to see if I can get a handle on what I'm suppose to do.." Alex said with a sigh.

"Here, look through these.. This is all I have, I haven't had a chance to do the readings myself but if you find something let me know" Trick said as he handed the blonde three large books.

"Perfect! Thanks Trick.. Oh and I got the blood from Tamsin so you can summon Acacia.. Yeah Bo told me this am so I threw a blade at her and nicked her.. She's bringing it to you later. You might want to use that and go ahead and get the spell ready.. The sooner we can get Acacia the better.. I think she knows some shit about the prophecy.." Alex said as she saw Trick raise an eyebrow, "She was killed by the Wanderer.. She's met him.. She knows more about his abilities than we do and if we can get her here it may give us more to go on"

"Excellent! I'll get started!" Trick said as he rushed to the back of his basement.

"Uhm Bo.." Kenzi said as she looked out the window of the Mustang.

"Yeah Kenz?" Bo asked as she glanced to Kenzi. Kenzi's face seemed to go pale as she looked up into the sky. "Kenz.. what is it?"

"Bo pull over.." Kenzi said not taking her eyes off of the sky.

Bo quickly pulled the car over to the side of the road and she stepped out, Kenzi was closely behind her.

Bo looked up to see the sky filled with birds that were flying south.

"Bo.. That's a shit ton of birds.." Kenzi said as she watched the outrageous flocks quickly flying overtop of them.

"They shouldn't be migrating yet.." Bo said as she watched in amazement.

"The prophecy Bo.." Kenzi said as she spun her body around keeping her eyes to the sky, "does this mean the Wanderer is starting to make his moves?"

"I think so.." Bo said as she looked around.

"I can answer that for you.." A woman said behind them. Bo and Kenzi quickly whipped their bodies around, Kenzi reached in to the car and pulled out her sword and Bo pulled the dagger from her boot.

"Zihra?" Bo asked as she looked at the tan woman.

"God does this bitch ever go away?!" Kenzi groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Shoulda killed me when you had the chance Succubus.." Zihra said with a grin.

"The Morrigan has called off all her hits on us. She's helping us train. So what the hell are you doing here?" Kenzi spat as she glared to the woman.

"Oh honey.. Didn't ya know? I'm not working for the Morrigan anymore.. Ya see sweethearts.. The Wanderer is smarter than you think. He's going to win this war, and when he does you'll want to be on his side.. Not stupidly standing in front of him. Join him or die.. So I took my chances and broke my loyalties to Evony and joined _HIM_.. And I must say.. He's quite persuasive" Zihra hissed as she eyed the two women. "He sent me here to give you two a choice.. He said he won't kill you Bo, and that he'll even allow Kenzi, Alex, and Tamsin to join his forces.. All you have to do is say yes.. There's more power than you could imagine.. He's not going to give up on you four. He's determined to make you see that you'll be happier along side him.. But for every proposition you turn down, you either need to kill the messenger before they kill you or accept the deal. I so graciously offered to go first.. So what is it.. Stay with your little adorable court of good or you going to come home to daddy" The woman said with a grin.

"We WON'T join him.." Bo said as she glared.

"Pity.. Although I can't say I'm that disappointed.. The four of you will give in.. It's inevitable.. But I was hoping you'd decline my offer.. I'm going to enjoy feeling the warmth of your blood on my claws.." Zihra said as she cracked her knuckles and allowed her metal claws to extend from her finger nails.

"Ready Kenz.." Bo said flashing her eyes blue.

"Two of us verse bitch in need of a manicure.. I love the odds" Kenzi laughed out as she tightened her grip on her sword.

Tamsin was sitting upstairs in the Dal enjoying her beer and thinking about Bo and how excited she was for Friday. The Valkyrie hadn't felt this good in a long time. Yeah there were some crazy moments but nothing too outrageous had come their way yet. Why not savor the happier moments.

Two men came asking into the Dal, they didn't speak, or seem threatening at first. They slowly walked in, sat at the bar a few chairs down from the Valkyrie. One of the men was younger with long brown hair. He had his hat on backwards and a long sleeve blue t-shirt. The second man had bright red hair and wore all black and seemed proud of his many facial piercings.

Tamsin sipped her beer but the warrior instinct in her was suddenly awoken as she glanced over to the two men who were looking at her with smiles.

"Can I help you boys?" the Valkyrie said as she scrunched her nose.

"You're hot.." the younger man said as he started to look her up and down.

"And taken.." Tamsin said with a smirk.

"I don't see you're little Succubus girlfriend around anywhere?" the redhead said as he smiled.

Tamsin's face instantly changed from bitchy to one filled with rage.

"Who the hell are you.." Tamsin said in a low voice.

"Let's just say we're the first of many messengers that will begin to come your way.. You know what this is going to come down to Valkyrie.." the redhead said as he and the other man took to their feet.

"Hmm let me guess.. The Wanderer is gonna start trying to wine and dine us eh?" Tamsin said as she stood up.

"Join him or die.. You know the four of you will lose your lives trying to stop his plans.. You can't defeat him.." the younger man said with a grin.

"So join him or die huh? That's the options I'm gonna get huh?" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"He isn't going to back off you know.. He knows you've bonded with his daughter.. He doesn't want to kill the four of you.. he wants you alive.. You four are considered powerful and assets to him.. Trust me.. He's gaining forces left and right. Both dark and light are falling to his will and joining his cause.." the redhead said as they took a step closer to Tamsin.

"The Wanderer can go to hell.. I'm not working for that ass hat again.." Tamsin said as she took a fighting stance.

"Your funeral pretty girl.." the younger fae said as his cracked his neck and his flesh melted away, the man stood there in complete skeleton form.

The red headed man grinned and took a stance ready to charge the Valkyrie.

"Let's see what you boys got.." Tamsin said as she darkened her eyes.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty-Six: Kill the Messengers

Zihra didn't hesitate. After her claws were fully exposed, she charged the two women with her blades outward determined on drawing blood. Kenzi took a swing with her sword, but missed and fell back as she leaned to avoid Zihra's claws that were flying towards her. Bo instantly swung her fist trying to catch Zihra's face but the woman ducked the punch and came up swiping her claws at Bo's stomach slicing through the Succubus's shirt and leaving five scratches across her abs.

Kenzi hopped to her feet and charged the woman but didn't make it close enough to do any damage as she was hit in the abs by Zihra's foot and sent flying backwards to the ground as her head smashed against a rock knocking her out cold.

"Looks like it's just you and I _Succubus_.." Zihra said as she smiled to Bo, "You're precious little Valkyrie isn't here to save you this time.."

"I bet you are just so torn up about that.." Bo said as she threw her body forward attacking the woman with her dagger. Bo managed to cut Zihra's side but it wasn't enough to do any damage.

"Oh trust me.. I hate not getting the chance to see her.. But she's gone soft since you came around.. It would be kinda sexy if she wasn't so whipped.." Zihra said as she lunged forward gently cutting Bo's face. Bo came back up ignoring the pain on her cheek and swung the dagger grazing Zihra's chest. The woman smiled at the sight of blood trickling down her chest. Zihra turned and kicked towards Bo's hand sending the dagger flying and knocking the Succubus to the ground.

"Did your sweet little Valkyrie tell you about all those nights I had her screaming my name.. All the nights I licked her body up and down under the stars on the battlefield.. Mmm, Tamsin's a wild one in bed.. But I'm sure you haven't gotten to experience the rough and dirty sex.. You seem like the type of girl who likes your lovers tamed and romantic.. You couldn't handle full on Valkyrie sex.. Too bad Tamsin hasn't wised up and come crawling back to me yet.. God the things I could do with you're little girlfriend in bed.." Zihra said as she slowly walked over to Bo.

"Ya know.. Tamsin did tell me about you.." Bo panted as she tried to lean up. Zihra raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "She told me how you followed her around like a pathetic love sick puppy.. How you wanted her to bond with you and she HAPPILY declined.. How you were nothing but a sloppy sad piece of ass.." Bo said with a grin.

Zihra's face became filled with rage and she lunged forward to throw her body on the Succubus.

The two men wasted no time to attack Tamsin. The skeleton seemed like an easy opponent, but was underestimated. He lunged forward and as Tamsin swung her fist colliding it with the man's exposed jaw bone she gasped in pain. She looked at her knuckles and saw cuts all over them. She felt like he had broken her hand.

"Nice try Valkyrie.." the man said with a smile. Tamsin threw her leg up kicking he man backwards.

The redheaded man showed no obvious powers so when he charged her Tamsin was prepared to knock him out with a swing of her right hook but she was shocked when he ran right threw her and kicked her forward.

"What the.." she yelled as her body flew forward.

"Weren't expecting me to be the type to walk through walls and bodies were you?" The guy said as he grinned. The skeleton figure had grabbed Tamsin when she fell forward and spun her around so her back was pressed against him and he firmly held her arms behind her back. The red head walked up beginning to throw blows to the Valkyrie's side. Tamsin groaned at the pain of the fist colliding with her ribs. She focused enough to blacken her face and stare the man beating her in the eyes to stall his blows.

"ALEX! A LITTLE HELP UP HERE!" Tamsin yelled as she felt the skeleton sling her into the bar throwing her overtop and her body landing with a loud thud on the floor. Moments later Alex appeared in the stairwell with Trick closely behind her.

"Woah T.. Who'd you piss off?" Alex asked as she saw the two men turn and look at her.

"They work for the Wanderer.." Tamsin yelled as she slowly rose to her feet.

The two men smiled at Alex who gave a bitchy smirk as she flicked her palms allowing her blue flames to rise and immediately charged forward. Tamsin hopped over the bar and jumped on the skeletons back wrapping her arms securely around his neck as she felt her back slam into the Dal wall.

The red head looked to the Ember and rushed forward pulling a knife from his belt. Alex swung her fist that was covered in flames to clip the man but he ran through her body and brought the blade up slicing her back causing her to yelp in pain.

Zihra fell forward as she used her metal claws to cut deep into Bo's side. Bo yelled in pain but tried to focus her attention on the woman who was straddling her. Bo leaned up and head butted Zihra in the face. The woman leaned back in a bit of shock but quickly shook her head and smiled. Bo's head fell back as it sounded a loud thud.

"Ah shit.." Bo groaned as she felt a migraine beginning to form.

"Sweetie.. Did you not learn last time.. My bones are made of steel. Moves like that will only get you hurt.." Zihra said with a grin.

The woman raised her talons preparing to thrust them through Bo's chest.

_I love you Tamsin.._ Bo thought as she closed her eyes and prepared for the pain that was inevitably coming her way.

Bo stopped after several seconds of not feeling anything and slowly opened her eyes to see Zihra still straddling her hips but the woman's face was blank. Blood began to trickle down from her mouth. Bo's gaze went lower as she saw Kenzi's sword plunged through the woman's heart. Bo shifted her hips throwing the woman off of her and to the dirt.

"No one tries to use their horribly clipped nails to gouge my bestie's heart out.." Kenzi panted as she looked down at Bo.

"Kenz.. You're amazing.." Bo said resting her head back on the dirt.

Kenzi fell to the ground resting her back against the car. "No.. We're just lucky that I woke up in time to see the slutty x-man wannabe trying to have her way with you.. Bo.. I'm not fae.. I don't have powers.. How the HELL am I suppose to do this? How the hell could a human be able to compete and help a Succubus, Valkyrie, and Ember save the world.." Kenzi panted out as she brought her hand up to the bleeding wound on her forehead.

"Kenz.. You just saved my life.. Powers or no powers you're special.." Bo said softly as she tried to regain her strength.

"Bo.. We got freaking lucky that the collision of my head with the damn bolder over there didn't knock me out longer.. I don't know if I can do this.. I don't know if I can fight beside you and Tamsin and Alex.. I'm powerless.. If I would have been out a second longer you'd be dead and I would have woken up to see my bestie laying here on the side of the road with her insides ripped out by a bat shit crazy cat lady.." Kenzi said as she closed her eyes trying to stop her head from spinning.

"But.. You didn't stay knocked out Kenz.. Powers or not I need you.. WE need you.. We can't do this without you.." Bo said as she felt her body growing weaker.

"Shit Bo.." Kenzi said as she looked over to the Succubus. Bo was bleeding heavily from her stomach and had cuts all over face. "We need to get out of here.. Those birds are still flying all over top of us and it's bad enough I have to take you back to your fiance bloody.. I can't have you covered in bird shit too… Come on.." Kenzi said as she used her remaining strength to get Bo into the passengers seat.

Kenzi walked around the front of the car, using the hood to steady herself. She opened the drivers door and plopped down to drive.

"If Zihra.. Knew where.. We were.. That means.." Bo panted out as she tried to stay awake.

"That means Tammers and pyro probably got a visit from someone.. Shit.. We have to get to the Dal.." Kenzi said as she started the car and slammed on the gas pedal.

The skeleton threw Tamsin across the room causing her body to slam against the pool table. The Valkyrie glanced at her sister who was struggling to get a proper hit on the man who was walking through her body with ease and cutting her body. It was like he moved through her and would hit before she had a chance to turn around. The man could walk through walls and bodies like it was nothing. Her focus on her sister was broken when she felt a sharp pain in her face as the skeletons fist collided with her cheek bone sending her head flying to the side.

Alex could feel her body in pain and the warm blood slowly flowing down her body. The Ember knew if she didn't find a way to prevent him from passing through her body and attacking her she would die. Alex saw the man making a sprint towards her and when he was feet away she engulfed her body in blue flames. The man collided his body with hers and he let out a loud pain filled scream as he fell backwards holding his burned skin. Alex lunged forward grabbing the man by the throat and burning him with everything she had left in her body. She stopped when she saw the man's eyes roll back into his head and his breath stopped. She dropped the man and turned her attention to Tamsin who was being strangled by the skeleton form.

Alex didn't have the strength to keep the flames on her body. The flames faded and she stumbled over to her sister, grabbed the man from behind and spun him around. He eyed the weakened Ember like she was a meal he was ready to devour. As he began to walk forward, Tamsin lunged her body up from the pool table, threw her hands around the skull and twisted with all the strength she had left to snap the man's neck. The body of bones fell to the floor with a thud.

"Who the hell were those guys.." Alex panted as she stumbled backwards slamming into the wall. Trick rushed over to the women in panic.

"They work for the Wanderer.. He sent them to convince us to join his little army.. I politely declined.." Tamsin said as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Politely?" Trick said as he raised an eyebrow.

"We need to find Bo.. I heard a thought from her.. She said she loved me and that was it.. If the Wanderer sent people after us.." Tamsin panted out.

"They sent someone for Bo and Kenzi.." Trick said as his eyes widened. With the help of Trick, Tamsin stumbled to her feet. Alex pushed off the wall where Trick caught her and they started to limp towards the door. Before they could reach the handle the door flew open.

"We.. Need.. Some.. Help over.. Here.. Hey Tricksteroni.. The place looks like hell.." Kenzi said as her eyes closed and she fell forward, nearly dropping Bo who had been limping in with all her weight on the human.

Trick rushed forward catching Kenzi as Tamsin dove forward grabbing Bo before the Succubus slammed in to the floor. Alex was still stumbling forward as she fell to her knees beside Kenzi.

"What happened?!" Trick asked as he looked at an unconscious Kenzi and then to a weakened Bo.

"Your.. Little.. Ex.. Girlfriend attacked.. Us.." Bo breathed out as her eyes met Tamsin's.

"ZIHRA?!" Tamsin sneered as she looked at Bo. "I'LL KILL HER!'

"Kenzi.. Already.. Did that.." Bo said with a weak smile. "What the.. Hell happened.. to you guys.. Why is there a dead dude on the floor and a pile.. of bones?" The Succubus said as she looked around the Dal.

"Long story, Bo you need to feed.." Tamsin said weakly as she looked into the Succubus's eyes. Before Bo could answer her eyes shut and the full weight of Bo's body was now in the arms of a weakened Valkyrie.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty-Seven: Fae First Aid

"BO!" Tamsin yelled as she saw the Succubus go limp in her arms, "Hey, come on Succulette.. Don't do this to me now! Wake up Bo!"

Alex and Trick looked over in horror as they saw Tamsin cradling a bleeding and unconscious Bo in her arms.

"Make her feed Tamsin! She's weak and needs to feed!" Alex yelled.

"Come on Tamsin you can do this! We are going to take Kenzi downstairs! Use the bond.. Focus on her.. We need to get Kenzi downstairs and asses her condition.. I am trusting you to save her Tamsin! You two have a bond! USE IT!" Trick yelled as he and Alex quickly lifted Kenzi up and slowly moved towards the stairs. Alex could hear Tamsin freaking out, so the Ember stopped and looked at Trick..

"Can you get her downstairs?" Alex asked as she glanced back to a hysterical Tamsin.

"Yes.. But hurry down. I am going to need your help.." Trick said as he dragged the Russian downstairs.

Alex sprinted over to Tamsin who was shaking. The Ember leaned over and smacked Tamsin across the face.

"HEY! LOOK AT ME!" Alex yelled as she pointed her finger at Tamsin.

Tamsin sat there in shock at the smack she had just received and glanced up.

"She has a pulse! She is a fighter! You CANNOT freak out! Pull yourself together and save your fucking warrior! You two have been focusing on the physical aspects of the bond.. Look deeper! You are connected to this girl Tamsin! SAVE HER!" Alex yelled as she tried to fight back tears.

Tamsin took a deep breath and nodded. Alex turned and sprinted back to the stairs.

Tamsin looked down at the pale Succubus. The Valkyrie took a deep breath and leaned forward keeping her eyes on Bo's face. Tamsin felt her heart start to race as she placed her palms over Bo's chest. Tamsin's eyes flashed gold and she gently laid her lips on to Bo's.

_Bo.. I know you're weak.. I know you're tired and hurting.. But you have to come back to me.. Feed Bo.. I can't lose you.. You aren't going to die right here.. Right now.. You will not leave me.._ Tamsin thought as she kept her lips softly placed on the Succubus.

Suddenly it was like a jolt of electricity pulsing throughout their bodies. The couple became swarmed in a bright white light. Tamsin gasped as she felt a pull from her chest. The Valkyrie opened her eyes and looked down to see a stream of white chi flowing from her body into the soft sweet lips of the Succubus. The stream of chi seemed to flow for an eternity in Tamsin's mind. She didn't feel herself growing too weak, but she knew that Bo must have been close to shock or death by the amount the Succubus was taking.

Bo opened her eyes and saw the chi coming from Tamsin and instantly stopped as they both began to gasp.

"T-Tamsin.. What did you do?" Bo asked as she looked down and saw her wounds healed but Tamsin looking drained.

"I.. I don't know.. You passed out.. You were turning pale and cold.. I tried to send you my thoughts.. I put my hands over your chest and I felt my eyes change.. I.. It was like.. I don't know.." Tamsin panted out as she fell to the ground beside Bo trying to catch her breath.

"I felt like your hands were shocking my heart to jump start it.. I heard your thoughts but.. I didn't start pulling the chi.." Bo said as she looked over at the blonde.

"What?" Tamsin said in disbelief as she looked.

"Tamsin I didn't pull your chi.." Bo said as she kept her eyes focused on the Valkyrie's.

"A-Are you saying I pushed chi into you? How the hell can I do that?!" Tamsin asked as she wore a confused and lost look.

"The bond.. It's the only way.. Good God whatever it was felt like my body was being sent in to overdrive.. It was like instant first aid.." Bo said as she smiled softly. Her happy feeling was cut short as she looked down and was finally able to take in the severity of Tamsin's injuries, "Tamsin.. you're hurt.."

"Just a few scrapes and bruises.. I'll be fine.." Tamsin said weakly.

"Let me give you some chi.." Bo said softly.

"No Bo.. You need to save your.." Tamsin was quickly shut up by Bo flipping on top of her and clashing their lips together. Bo ran her tongue over Tamsin's lip and gasped when she felt the blonde's tongue on hers. Bo moaned and pulled back as bright orange chi left her body and pulsated into Tamsin. After a few seconds Bo stopped sending her chi and looked down.

"Damn Succubabe.. That's gonna come in hand.." Tamsin said as she glanced down to her healed knuckles.

"Come on Valkyrie.. We need to get to Kenzi" Bo said as she grabbed Tamsin's hand and yanked her off the ground as they sprinted to the stairs.

Trick and Alex had laid Kenzi down on the couch. Alex was laying back in the chair with a look of sheer pain as she winced. Trick was hovered over Kenzi dressing the gash on her forehead.

"How is she?" Bo asked as she sprinted through the door.

"She has a minor concussion and laceration to her head.. What happened?" Trick asked as he turned to face his granddaughter.

"We were driving back to the Dal when Kenzi noticed millions of birds flying over our heads.. We pulled over and got out and were watching them.. We remembered the signs of the prophecy, the one about animals fleeing.. Zihra popped up behind us and said that the war had begun and that we needed to choose to join the Wanderer or we would die. She said he didn't want to kill us but he wanted us to fight along side him and that she was the first messenger and more would come and we either needed to accept his deal or kill the messenger before they killed us.. Zihra kicked Kenzi back and she fell and hit her head on a rock and was knocked out. Zihra was a bitch and started to say the shit she knew would piss me off, she got a few hits in and cut me before knocked me to the ground and I tried to regain my strength put she pounced on me and was about to stab her claws through my chest when Kenzi used her sword and speared Zihra through the heart.. I was weak and bleeding.. Kenzi carried me to the car and put me in the passengers seat and she got into the drivers seat and we came here.." Bo said as she brushed a piece of hair away from the sleeping human's face.

"So Kenzi killed Zihra and drove you two here..?" Trick said looking at the sleeping girl.

"Yeah.. Zihra would have killed me in a split second if Kenzi wouldn't have woken up and stabbed her.." Bo said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"She's a fighter.." Alex mumbled from the chair.

"Momz kicks ass.. Damn.. She's going to be okay right?" Tamsin asked as she looked over to Trick.

"I think so.. I think she just needs to rest right now. I have several herbs that will ease her pain but for now I think she just needs rest.." Trick said as he walked to his cabinets.

"She saved me today.. and yet she still doesn't think that she's good enough to be apart of the prophecy.." Bo said as she grabbed Kenzi's hand.

"What? Why would she think that?" Tamsin asked as she put a hand on Kenzi's head.

"She said that she's not fae, she's human and not having powers makes her useless.. She said she doesn't think she can compete with us.. She said that if she wouldn't have woken up in time that I would have been dead and she would have felt responsible.." Bo said as she looked to Tamsin.

"I bet it is hard on her.. She's going through a lot.. She's the only human surrounded by people with more strength and power than she has in her body.. It's difficult.. We just have to keep telling her that she's amazing even without powers.." Tamsin said softly.

"Didn't the witch AND the prophecy mention her getting abilities?" Bo asked as she glanced to the others in the room.

"Yeah but how.. How can that happen.. Unless that's what the Wanderer is going to try to use to bargain with her.." Tamsin asked as she saw the hint of worry in Bo's eyes.

"Ahhh SHIT!" Alex groaned as she flinched in the chair.

"Alex are you okay?" Bo asked as she got up and shifted over to Alex.

"Damnit Alex I totally forgot about.." Tamsin said as Alex cut her off.

"Trick.. I'm gonna need like a fucking band aid.." Alex said softly as she reached out and grabbed Tamsin and Bo's shoulders. Alex leaned forward putting her knees on the ground and laying down.

"Jesus Alex.." Bo said as she looked down at the Ember's back. There were cuts and gashes all across the blonde's shoulders and lower back.

"Alex are you okay? God he really got you didn't he.." Tamsin said as she looked the numerous wounds over.

"I'll be fine in about an hour.. They'll be all healed up.. It just hurts like hell right now.." Alex groaned as another wave of pain hit.

"Bo.." Tamsin said as she made eye contact with the Succubus and nodded.

Bo put her hands on Alex's back and started to push gentle charms to ease the pain.

"Kinky.." Alex said softly as Tamsin started to chuckle.

Bo smiled and rolled her eyes, "So what happened to YOU TWO while we were being attacked?"

"Alex went downstairs with Trick to read some book or something and I was up at the bar drinking a beer waiting for you and Kenzi when these two guys walked in all sketchy and sat a few seats down. One of the fools tried hitting on me, I told them I was taken and then the red head or whatever added that 'my Succubus girlfriend' wasn't around and I knew who they were instantly. Shit got real. One guy like melted his skin and turned into a skeleton who was like indestructible and I practically broke my hand punching him and the other dude like walked through my body.. He could like walk through walls or some shit.. I was getting the crap kicked out of me when I was able to Valkyrie out and slow down the guy who was hitting me and yelled for Alex.." Tamsin said as she looked down to her sister.

"I came up and saw Tamsin getting up from behind the bar and she told me the two goons worked for the Wanderer. T jumped the bar and hopped on skeletors back and he slammed her into the wall, that fool who could walk through shit started to violate my personal space and sliced the crap out of me. He tried that one too many times, my body went up in flames and he couldn't walk through so he burned to death. T broke skeleton dude's neck and then bam you showed up.." Alex groaned as Trick poured rubbing alcohol on her cuts.

"So the Wanderer sent attackers for all of us at the same time.. We say no and they try to kill us.. Lovely.. So I guess now that the signs have begun the attacks against us will start.." Bo said as she looked to Trick.

"Yes.. He still can't travel to this plane, he needs more power before he can attack himself. He is going to send others in an attempt to pressure the four of you to join his ranks.. Especially you Bo.. He's going to attack your weaknesses. The faster that you and Tamsin take your bonding vows.. The harder it will be for him to be able to attack you two and tear you apart. He needs Bo to come willingly but if we can bond your hearts it will give us an advantage. He won't be able to simply force you two apart.." Trick said as he eyed the two women.

"We make it to Friday and we'll be okay.." Tamsin said as she reached over and grabbed Bo's hand.

"You two should go get some rest.. I have my bed in the back. Go lay down. Alex and I will stay up with Kenzi and keep an eye on her.." Trick said with a smile.

Bo simply nodded and got to her feet pulling the Valkyrie behind her.

"Wake us if anything changes?" Bo asked before rounding the corner to Tricks bedroom.

"Of course" He said with a smile.

The door to his bedroom shut and he continued to tend to Alex's wounds.

"Trick.. I need to ask you about something I read.." Alex said softly as she turned her head enough to look in to the Blood Kings eyes.

"I saw what you were reading earlier Alex.." Trick said as he frowned and scrunched his brow.

"Trick.. It might be our only way.." Alex said as she felt her body tense up from the pain.

Tamsin and Bo walked slowly to the bed and both threw their bodies down. Tamsin sprawled out and Bo quickly cuddled her body up to the Valkyrie's as she laid her head on her chest.

"Are you okay.. What did Zihra say?" Tamsin asked as she kissed Bo's forehead.

Bo sighed and looked up at the Valkyrie, "Take a guess.."

"If I know that bitch she probably said something bitchy about me screaming her name?" Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yup.." Bo said as she frowned and looked down.

Tamsin grabbed Bo's chin and lifted the Succubus's head up so she was looking into her brown eyes, "Hey.. What's wrong? You can't let that skank face get into your head Bo.. I mean come on.. Let's be real, you know me.. I haven't screamed anyone's name during sex.. It's me.. Hello.. I'm a badass. Plus before you sex was just sex.. It was me finding someone who wasn't ugly and could get me off.. As horrible as that sounds.. But no one.. None of that has ever meant anything until I met you. So wipe that frown off your face Bo Dennis because your name is the only one this Valkyrie has ever screamed" Tamsin said with a grin and a sly wink.

Bo couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes, "You're ridiculous.. But I'm glad. I know it shouldn't have gotten to me so badly but I don't know what came over me. It's like the longer we're bonded the more out of control my hormones get.. Like my emotions involving you seem so sensitive. Jealousy has never really been my thing then I hear that bitch talking about sexing you up all night and I get pissed.." Bo said as she watched the Valkyrie giggle.

"Well at least we can safely attribute your raging hormones to wedding jitters and not pregnancy" Tamsin said as she continued to laugh, "But Bo the same thing is happening to me.. The bond is growing so we're going to start feeling more protective over one another, it's natural. That creep that I killed said the word Succubus and he signed his damn death sentence.."

"Do you ever worry that the bond is going to make us lose control and blow our powers out of proportion?" Bo asked as she laid her head back down on Tamsin's chest.

"Sometimes.. I was a monster for many lifetimes.. I've killed people for money, I've made horrible choices.. When I go full Valkyrie on someone there's no coming back so yeah.. I think about the bond and everything that's going to happen and I get freaked.. But you know what keeps me calm.." Tamsin asked as she raised her hand and entertwined her fingers in Bo's "You.. I look at you and it keeps me grounded. You're my anchor to reality.. this battle with the Wanderer is approaching, we're suppose to get married and do the bond in a few days.. Hell is literally starting to crawl into our world.. Reality is hard to hold on to. It's hard to not let your emotions fly.. But if you feel the power overtaking you, just look at me.. Brain washed, in a Succubus rage.. Anything.. In the end I know you couldn't hurt me even if you tried.."

Bo looked up and pulled Tamsin down kissing her gently. "Thank you.. for everything.."

"You don't have to thank me Bo.. I'm here for you, and nothing is going to change that" Tamsin said with a smile.

"Ugh what are we going to do about Kenzi.. Tamsin she saved me today.. That girl may not be fae, but she fights with more heart than anyone I have ever seen.." Bo said as she laid down facing the Valkyrie.

"We need to keep an eye on her.. She's right.. She isn't fae, she doesn't have powers.. She's scared she's going to die.. She's even more terrified of living Bo.. She knows she's going to grow old and die and watch the rest of us stay like this.. She's worried, and rightfully so.. But we're gonna take care of her, we'll figure out what it means with her getting powers, then we'll do what we always do.. Storm in guns a blazing, kick ass and turn momz fae so she can kick everyone's ass.." Tamsin said as she chuckled. "God.. Kenzi with powers.."

Bo couldn't help but start laughing, "She's gonna be a mess.. we'll need to child proof the crack shack before she destroys everything with God knows what abilities"

The two laid there in bed talking and laughing for a bit before falling asleep to nap before continuing to figure out what to do next with the living hell their world was quickly turning in to.

"Alex.. If you do this it could kill you.. It's never been done before.. You don't know how this will effect your powers let alone your own life!" Trick said as he helped Alex to her feet.

"You think I don't know that Trick? You think I just flipped to a god damn page and saw that and thought it would be a good idea?! We have NO other options right now Trick! And I'll be damned if I sit back and watch Bo, Kenzi and Tamsin suffer while the world as we know it ends!" Alex said in an angered tone as she limped to grab her jacket.

"Where are you going?!" Trick yelled as he watched the blonde limp to the stairs.

"I'm going to talk to Duke.. I'm going to ask him what he knows.. I need to figure this out Trick.. But you can't sit there and look me in the eye and tell me you don't agree. This is what the prophecy spelled out for me.. Look me in the eyes and TELL ME this isn't the right move to make for the four of us.. You and I BOTH know that this will help them defeat him.. and after what we saw today you know we are going to need this.." Alex said as she felt tears welling in her eyes. "I'm just going to talk to Duke.. Trick I'm not gonna do anything until we've thought this through and until I get all of the facts I'm not going to be reckless.. Just trust me.. This might work and this might save all of our asses.."

Trick looked up at her and simply nodded as he watched the blonde turn and head up the stairs.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty-Eight: The Wanderer's First Apperance

Bo and Tamsin started to stir in the bed as they woke up from their well needed nap.

"Shit how long did we sleep?!" Bo said as she shot up in bed and grabbed her phone, "Okay we've been out for an hour.. Let's go check on Kenzi!"

Tamsin groaned but quickly slid out of the bed and followed Bo out of the door.

Trick sat there in the chair reading a book and Kenzi laid peacefully on the couch asleep.

"Where's Alex? How's Kenzi?" Bo asked as she walked over and sat on the floor beside the couch and grabbed Kenzi's hand.

"Kenzi's fine. She's sleeping soundly and everything seems normal. I think she'll be alright if we just watch her and keep an eye on her. I called Dyson and filled him in. He's on his way over as we speak to stay watch to ensure no more attacks for the day. We don't know when the Wanderer will send more assassins or when he'll try to put another bargaining chip in play and we need all the back up we can get.." Trick said as he glanced over to Bo and Tamsin.

"And Alex..?" Tamsin asked as she looked at the Blood King.

"She uhm.. She went out for a bit.." Trick said as he broke eye contact.

"Trick.." Bo said as she looked at her grandfather.

"Maybe we should go upstairs and talk.. I don't want to disturb Kenzi.." Trick said as he laid his book on the coffee table and motioned for Bo and Tamsin to follow him upstairs. Bo leaned over kissing Kenzi's forehead as she and Tamsin turned and walked upstairs.

"Alright Trick.. where the hell did the pissed off pyro go?" Tamsin asked as she crossed her arms and eyed the man.

"Well she.." Trick started to speak but before he could say more Alex walked through the door with a beaming smile.

"Hey bitches!" Alex said as she walked in and waved.

"Uhm hi.. Where the hell were you?" Tamsin said as she eyed the blonde.

"Woah there sistaaaa, what's crawled up your tight old ass and died? I went for a walk and to change!" Alex said with a wink as she flipped her hair.

"Right.. and why the hell are you so happy all of a sudden?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow, "Last time we saw you, you were sliced and diced and couldn't move because you were hurting.."

"Bitch I'm a fire fae.. My body's hot as hell and heals like oober fast!" Alex said as she lifted her shirt up and tossed it to Bo. "See.. No harm done there Succubus.. But you're more than welcome to give me a thorough exam" the blonde said with a wink as she turned around. Alex was standing there in jeans, black heels, and a black lace push up bra with her hair down and curled.

"Uhm Alex.. Please tell me that was a joke and that you seriously didn't hit on my girlfriend right in front of me.." Tamsin said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh shit.. forgot about that part.. I mean NO NO NO! Silly goose! It was just a joke! I would never hit on the sexy sexy SEXY Succubus you're all with and shit" Alex said with a smile as she walked over and grabbed her shirt from Bo and winked. "I'm gonna go sit with the little human! Holla at me lataaaa" The blonde said as she threw her shirt over her shoulder and walked down the stairs.

"What the fuck was that?" Tamsin asked as she watched her sister walk down the stairs.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say she's drunk.. or she's high.." Bo said as she watched the Ember leave.

"Something seems off.." Trick said as he raised en eyebrow.

"It's Alex.. Something is always off with that girl.." Tamsin said as she chuckled.

"Ah Alex.. What a pleasant surprise.. What can I do for you?" Duke said as he sipped his scotch.

"I want to know everything you've heard about Willing Power to a human.. I know it's something that only Embers can do.. So tell me what you know.. Everything.. Specific details.. And don't play with me Duke" Alex hissed as she looked into the man's eyes. Dukes usual snarky and cocky expression changed to one of sheer fear and confusion.

"A-Alex.. Why.. What do you need to know this for?" He said as he gulped.

"Duke.. Talk.. Now.." Alex said as she crossed her arms.

Dyson walked in to the Dal and smiled at Bo, Tamsin and Trick.

"Hey pup how ya doing this glorious day?" Tamsin said with a smirk as the wolf walked over and hugged her.

"I'm doing.." Dyson began but suddenly stopped as he began frantically sniffing. The wolf's eyes flashed yellow.

"Dyson.. What's wrong?" Bo asked as she laid a hand on his arm.

"Who else is here?" Dyson growled.

"Alex.. she's downstairs with Kenzi.. Why.." Bo asked but before she could get an answer Dyson took off for the stairs, the rest of the group quickly followed.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Tamsin smashed in to the back of Dyson.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Dyson growled as he locked his eyes on the blonde's.

Tamsin move beside Dyson and gasped at the horrific scene before her eyes.

Alex was standing there with a needle stuck in Kenzi's arm with her thumb ready to press down and inject an unknown liquid in to the unconscious human.

"Alex what the fuck are you doing?!" Tamsin screamed as she looked at her sister.

"Don't worry sis.. It's something to help her with her pain.. _Trust me_" Alex purred as she looked into Tamsin's eyes.

"Tamsin.. That is NOT Alex.." Dyson growled as he starred at the woman.

"Tamsin don't listen to him.. It's me.." Alex said with a grin.

Tamsin reached behind her and held her hand out as Bo handed the Valkyrie a dagger. Tamsin slowly started to walk forward.

"Alex.. Don't inject that into her.. We need Trick to look at it first.. You don't want to do anything to hurt her.." Tamsin said softly as she inched forward.

Alex grinned and pressed down on the syringe.

"ALEX!" Tamsin yelled as she raced forward and slammed her sister against the wall.

"TAMSIN TRUST ME! THAT IS NOT ALEX!" Dyson screamed as he and Bo raced to Kenzi. The human seemed fine, she was still there sleeping peacefully.

"How much do you trust the wolf sis.. Do you trust him enough to thrust that dagger into my stomach.. Do you trust him enough to kill your baby sister.." Alex said as she looked into Tamsin's eyes.

"Bo.. Dyson.." Tamsin screamed as she looked into Alex's eyes, "Are you sure that she isn't brainwashed.."

"TAMSIN I KNOW ALEX'S SCENT.. THAT IS NOT HER!" Dyson screamed as he and Bo looked at Tamsin.

Alex started to cry, "T-Tamsin help me.. T.. Please don't kill me.."

Tamsin looked into the eyes of the blonde in front of her before whispering, "my sister would never beg.."

"Don't do this Tamsin please.." Alex cried.

Tamsin let out a painful scream and thrusted the knife into her sister. Alex began to choke as the Valkyrie let go of the blonde and she fell to the floor.

"T-Tamsin.." Alex choked as she spit blood from her mouth and her eyes fluttered shut.

Tamsin fell to the floor beside Alex crying.

Bo rushed over and fell beside Tamsin. The Succubus wrapped her arms around Tamsin.

"DYSON ARE YOU SURE THAT WASN'T ALEX?!" Tamsin screamed as she frantically let her eyes look all over the dead body in front of her.

"Tamsin.. Breathe babe.." Bo said as she rubbed her hands all over Alex's back. Dyson and Trick were planted by Kenzi's side as they checked her pulse.

Suddenly they room was startled by a deep laugh that came from the corner of the room.

Bo instantly threw her dagger at the man but it went right through him.

"Now.. Is that any way for you to greet your father?" the man said still laughing, "I don't have the nessecary power to form physically yet, but I thought I would come to see you. The four of you should stop fighting me. Join me. I will grant all four of you lives of luxury, power and wonders. Don't try to fight me.. It will only lead to death and destruction and your own demise"

"What did you get Alex to inject Kenzi with?!" Bo hissed.

"It's just a little something special I came up with to take care of the human in your little prophecy. Don't worry, it won't effect any of you. It's made for the human special. I had to do something. The four of you killed my first round of messengers. I will give you the cure if and only if the four of you decide to join me.. I could do more than that.. I could give the human powers that would be greater than her wildest dreams.." The Wanderer said as his voice deepened.

"Was that Alex.." Tamsin said softly with her eyes still focused on the dead body in front of her.

"Is the traitor Valkyrie really second guessing herself.. My my and you're said to be so strong and powerful.. What's wrong Tamsin.. Scared that you've killed you're only blood relative?" The man said with a laugh.

"DON'T TOY WITH ME WANDERER! IS THE FUCKING BODY LAYING HER ALEX?!" Tamsin screamed as she rose to her feet. Bo quickly grabbed her and held her back.

"I have to take care of you four as predicted. Join me right now and I shall make the dead in front of you rise and I shall provide you with the antidote that will stop the humans slow death.." The man hissed.

"IF YOU MADE ME FUCKING KILL MY SISTER SO HELP ME GOD I WILL RIP THE HEART FROM YOUR CHEST! WE WILL NOT FUCKING JOIN YOU! I HAVE DEFIED YOU ONCE TO SAVE BO FROM YOU AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF WE WALK WILLINGLY TO FIGHT ALONG SIDE YOU AND DESTROY THE WORLD!" Tamsin screamed as she struggled in Bo's arms crying.

"Valkyrie you should be grateful I'm even offering you a place in my ranks after your disobedience. If it wasn't for the fact my daughter cares for you so deeply you'd be dead.. But let me see if you two agree.. Bo.. Is this your thoughts as well? Do you not wish to join me?" The Wanderer asked as he looked to the Succubus holding her Valkyrie.

"Go to hell _Wanderer_! You touch my girlfriend and so help me I'll enjoy making your death as slow and painful as possible! Tamsin is my heart and if you threaten her again I'll hunt you down on whatever freaky physical plane your on and beat the hell out of you! You plan to destroy the world and cleanse it ruling an army of evil! I may be dark, but I still see the good in people! I love, I care, I have passion and desire! I'll never become your Queen.. I'm happily taken! I promise you this.. you will die by my hands for the things you've done!" Bo hissed as she glared to the man. The Wanderer couldn't help but laugh.

"Things will play out as they have been foreseen.. I will win this Bo.." The Wanderer said with a grin.

"Here's something you didn't predict dickface.." Alex said as she ran into the room. Tamsin, Bo, Dyson and Trick all stopped and starred at the blonde who had just busted in. Tamsin froze and felt as though she was going to faint. Bo's grip tightened around her Valkyrie.

"W-What are you doing Ember?!" The Wanderer shouted as his eyes focused on the blonde.

Alex grinned and started to loudly say, "Do merenti potentiis. Tolle quod opus ex omni me sive corpus. Da humana mundo corde, qui non habet, sed pugnat munus. Cor eius, cum desiderio et cupiditate. Ego tibi possum… I give my powers to the one deserving. Take what is needed from my body whether it be all that I am. Give the human pure of heart, the one who fights yet holds no gift. Her heart burns with desire and passion. I will my powers to thee!" the Ember finished as her body began to glow with swirls of red and blue.

"NO! GOD DAMNIT! THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" The Wanderer screamed as he watched Alex's body began to shine as red and blue lights swirled around her.

"You thought that you could offer Kenzi powers.. You thought that if you made her fae it would be your leverage to get Bo and Kenzi to join you.. But you forgot one thing.. You forgot what I am.. And what I am capable of doing!" Alex yelled as the light around her brightened.

"NOOOOOO!" The Wanderer screamed as he vanished.

"Trick what the hell is happening to her?!" Bo screamed as she and Tamsin closed their eyes.

Alex let out a blood curdling scream of pain and fell to her knees as the lights faded. Streams of red light flew from her body and slowly fell onto Kenzi's body. Kenzi shot up with a gasp as she looked at her body that was glowing a faint red.

Alex fell towards the ground but was caught by Dyson.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?!" Kenzi screamed as she looked at her body, "OHHHH HOLY CRAPBALLS! THIS IS HOW IT FELT WHEN WE SWITCHED POWERS! ALEX WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Tamsin rushed to Alex and fell beside her sister. Bo raced to Kenzi's side and grabbed the human's hand. The light slowly faded from her skin and everyone's eyes fell on Alex.

"Why am I dead on the floor?" Alex said in a soft voice as she pointed to the body across the room. Alex's eyes quickly fell shut as she passed out.

"Trick.." Bo said as everyone looked to the Blood King.

"I.. She.. Alex.. Alex willed her powers to Kenzi.. Kenzi's fae.. She's an Ember now.." Trick said in total disbelief as he looked back and forth between the blonde and Kenzi. Everyone's expressions were that of sheer shock.

"C-Can that be done? I've never heard of that happening?" Dyson said as he looked down at the unconscious blonde.

"It's never happened before.. Embers are the only fae who can will their powers to one human the deem deserving. It is said that in some cases it strips the original Ember of their powers completely and makes them mortal.. Then there are others who say if it is a powerful Ember then they maintain their abilities and are still powerful fae but are able to transfer some of their powers to a human making them Ember's. No one knows though.." Trick said still looking at Alex and Kenzi.

"How does no one know?!" Kenzi said as she looked down at the blonde laying in Dyson's arms.

"Because no one's ever survived.." Tamsin said softly as she brushed hair from her sisters face.

"S-She gave me her powers knowing it could kill her.. Why the hell would she do that?! Wait what the hell happened while I was passed out.." Kenzi said as she looked around.

"Alex knew the Wanderer would use you being human against us.. I told them about what you did for me today and how you felt insecure being around us being human.." Bo said as she grabbed Alex's hand.

"It was part of her prophecy.. It was in her part that needed to be translated.. She was foretold to do this.. She just had to figure it out for herself and make the choice.." Trick said as they all looked down at the blonde.

"How will we know the effects of this on her powers.." Bo asked keeping her eyes on the blonde.

"We'll have to see when she wakes up.." Trick sighed, "She'll either have retained her abilities and was able to give Kenzi just enough to make her fae.. or she'll be human.."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty-Nine: The Price to Pay

Dyson laid Alex on the couch where Kenzi had been laying for hours and sighed as he leaned down pressing a kiss on Alex's forehead.

Tamsin sat in the chair with her hands over her face, Bo glanced to her and immediately walked to the chair and sat on the arm as she placed her hands gently on the Valkyrie's back.

Kenzi and Trick sat on the love seat facing the couch.

"Trick.. what the hell happened.. What does this mean.." Kenzi asked as she looked at her hands.

"It means Alex has blessed you with a sacred gift.. Ember's are the only fae in history who are given the option of willing a human their powers. True Embers can only do this, ones who are born with their gifts. If they find someone they see deserving then they can will their powers to the human turning them fae. Your powers will not come all at once, so it won't be like when you switched powers and received Alex's powers, what you had then was the full force of Alex's abilities but now it's as if you're starting from the beginning.. You essentially just received your powers so they will take time to grow.." Trick sighed as he glanced over to Alex, "Alex's card read about the court of fire and blessing one with her powers.. She came down earlier and found a section in my book on an Ember's gift to will.. She left and went to talk to Duke.. She told me she wasn't going to do this until she had thought it through.. She told me that this was something she needed to study and think about deeply.."

"D-Did she know that it could kill her? Did she know this could make her human?" Tamsin asked in a soft low voice as she looked up to Trick with a saddened expression.

"Yes.." Trick said as he closed his eyes, "She knew the risks.. She told me before she left that this was the best thing for the four of you and that in the end it was going to be Kenzi who was needed more than she. Alex said that she knew in her heart she had to do this.. Tamsin I swear on my blood oath I didn't think she would do this. I thought she was going to go and learn more about it and come back and tell us what she had gained.. If I would have know I would have stopped her.."

"There's no stopping that kid.." Evony said as she walked in with Stella behind her, "So she really did it.."

"Yes.." Trick said as he glanced to the two.

Stella walked slowly to the unconscious blonde and leaned down.

Bo and Tamsin instantly rose to their feet, "Stella.. I swear to God if you have something bitchy to say about my sister NOW IS NOT the time.." Tamsin said in a firm voice as she stepped closer.

"I was wrong about her.. I was wrong about both of you.." Stella said softly as she glanced up to Tamsin.

"W-What.." Bo said eyeing the woman.

"I did not think Alex would will her powers, I thought she would choose to decline the blessing and keep her powers and would use her inner pull to evil to accept the Wanderer's bargain. Alex is the most powerful of her species.. No one has ever witnessed an Ember live through willing her abilities. It's unheard of.. Yet here she is breathing.. She gave it all up for Kenzi to make her fae.. Knowing that it was ultimately suicide.. She sacrificed herself for the better of the court.. I predicted the outcome wrong and I am sincerely apologetic for my previous attitude towards her Tamsin.. And for my hostility towards you as well." Stella said looking up to the Valkyrie.

"Alex is a lot of things.. But she has a good heart. She cares and loves unconditionally.. If it came down to it she would die over and over again for us.." Tamsin said as she walked over to her sister.

"I can't believe she did this for me.. For us.." Kenzi said as she walked over and put a hand on Tamsin's shoulder. "Tamsin.. I am so sorry.."

The Valkyrie turned around and hugged the baby fae tightly, "Kenzi.. That girl cares about you.. You don't need to apologize… Alex knew what she was doing. Whatever the outcome is from here we'll deal with it.. She's alive.. That's more than what anyone has experienced. You're fae now Kenzi and no matter what that means for Alex, whether she's human or not.. You need to accept these abilities as they slowly grow or else everything Alex gave up would be for nothing. You were scared earlier that you couldn't compete with fae as a human.. Alex has given you a chance to fight, a form of protection.. Don't waste it.. Don't feel guilt.. No matter if Alex is human or fae she's gonna stand beside us.. Think of it this way momz.. Now you don't have to worry about dying before all of us.. Hell at this rate your little alcoholic goth ass will outlive us all.."

Kenzi let out a faint laugh and squeezed Tamsin tighter softly crying into her shoulder.

"How are you feeling Kenzi? You had us all worried for a bit.." Trick said as he saw the Russian slowly pull back from the tight embrace.

"I feel amazing.. My body doesn't hurt.. I feel rested.. I feel strong" Kenzi said with a small grin.

Bo walked over and hugged Kenzi.

"I wouldn't be here without you.. Powers or not.. You saved me today.." Bo whispered as she tightened her grip around her bestie.

"You know that I'd never let someone tear you wide open Bo Bo.. Especailly one of Tammer's psychotic ex's.." Kenzi mumbled as she let out a light giggle.

"Do you think Alex was strong enough to maintain her abilities?" Stella asked as she looked at Trick and Evony.

"I don't know honestly.. I don't know a lot about what could happen or what will happen from here.." Trick said as he sighed.

"The fact that she's alive shocks me.. I can't believe she survived that.. God the pain that is said to come with that.." Evony said as she cringed.

"Pain?" Bo asked as she looked to the Morrigan.

"It's said to feel like your soul is being torn in two.. You're literally giving your life essence to someone.. It's said to be like setting your soul on fire and letting your insides boil.. It's like ripping your heart out with a jagged blade.. That's what usually kills people.. The pain.." Evony said as she frowned.

"Jesus Alex.." Tamsin said softly as she stroked her sister's face.

"There are said to be more consequences of willing your powers away.." A man's voice rang from the staircase. Everyone turned to see Duke walking down the stairs. "I'll be damned.. She really did it.." He said as he frowned and crossed his arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bo said as she glared to the man.

"I mean no harm.. You'll need me close by if Alex's powers remained interacted.. Alex came and talked to me earlier about willing her powers.. I told her what I knew and she raced out. She's an Ember.. Whether any of you choose to believe it or not we are a race that stands alongside one another, dark or light, an Ember's bond to their species is great. I may not agree with Alex's decision.. But I respect her for what she has done.. I came to check on her and maybe offer you some more information if you'd like.. I also came to check on Kenzi.. I assume she was the human in question?" Duke said as his eyes slowly crept over to the Russian.

"Yeah.." Kenzi said softly. Duke smiled weakly and nodded.

"Welcome.." Duke said as he turned to Trick.

"Please.. Tell us what you know.." Trick said as he motioned for the more to take a seat.

Duke sat there for a minute collecting his thoughts before speaking.

"Well I overheard parts of your conversation.. What you don't realize about Alex specifically is the psychological toll this will take on her. The physical pain from willing your powers to one thing but she's going to have an internal struggle. She's going to have nightmares, phantom pains, she'll be slower to heal.. It all is going to vary depending on how much of her power she retained if any.. There's one thing in particular about Alex that worries me.. I have the ability to wake her if she as her powers.. But we need some of her blood to test my theory.." Duke said as he slowly walked over to the sleeping blonde.

Tamsin grabbed his arm as he took a blade out of his pocket.

"If you hurt her I'll kill you before you you can light a damn cigarette.." The Valkyrie hissed as she looked the man in the eyes.

"Tamsin, I swear I will not harm her. This blade only works on our kind.. Embers.. if she's still fae, the blade will turn red.. if she's human it will turn black.. I'll need to make a small cut on her palm. I am here to help.. I don't want to lose an Ember any more than you want to lose Alex but we need to figure this out because if she still has her powers then we may have a slight problem.." Duke said as he looked toward the others.

The male Ember leaned forward and placed the tip of the dagger on Alex's palm and drug the sharp blade across the blonde's palm. Alex winced in her sleep but other than that didn't move.

Duke pulled the blade back and held it up as the blood trickled down the sliver edges.

"Why isn't it turning colors?" Kenzi asked as everyone's eyes were glued to the knife.

"It'll take a moment.. Just wait for it.." Duke said softly.

The blade began to turn a bright shade of red.

"She still has her powers?!" Evony said in shock.

"That's incredible! Granted we don't know the extent of her strength now but the fact that she was able to keep any is remarkable!" Trick said as he grinned.

"Holy shit.." Tamsin said as she looked down to her sister.

"Holy shit is right.." Duke said as he glanced up to Tamsin.

"Wait you said if she has her powers you can wake her up but we would have a problem.. What the hell could the problem be? Isn't this good news?" Bo asked in confusion.

"I don't think any of you understand exactly _how_ powerful Alex is.. If she still has her powers and was able to will some of her abilities to make Kenzi fae.. I think I know what she went in to this trying to do.." Duke said as he looked down at the blonde.

"Oh my God.." Stella said with a gasp.

"Oh Alex.." Trick said as he frowned and scrunched her brow.

"Hold up.. What the hell is all the over the hill fae so shocked about?" Kenzi asked as she saw Evony, Trick, Stella and Duke looking at one another with an expression of heart break.

"I'm with Kenzi.. What's going on?" Bo asked as she crossed her arms.

"Alex was willing to kill herself to give Kenzi her powers.. But Alex didn't realize her strength.. When Alex willed her powers to Kenzi she was able to retain her powers because of the great amount of internal evil that flows through her veins.. Alex kept her outrageous abilities but also the darkness that she had with her evil.." Duke said as he put a hand to her face, "If we thought she was going to struggle fighting off a pull to evil before it's going to increase.."

"So hold up.. Alex thought she would die but didn't want me facing the evil pull she did so she tried to let that all consume her?" Kenzi asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes.." Duke sighed

"She's still Alex.. She's still the same girl we all know and love.. We are just going to have to help her through this.. She's going to face an internal war greater than before. She'll be in a darken state.. We need to monitor her and stay close to her throughout all of this.." Trick said looking at Tamsin.

"I don't care how much evil is in her blood and the fight she's going to have. She's my sister.. No matter what's going on she's not going to give in.." Tamsin said as she looked to her sister.

"Tamsin's right. We can't dwell on the fact that she kept every ounce of darkness she had inside her. She was able to surpress it before and she'll do it again.. Right now we need to wake her up and check on her.. We'll deal with the after effects as they come our way." Bo said as she laid a hand on Tamsin's shoulder.

Trick nodded as he glanced down to Duke.

"When she wakes up she's going to be in a panicked state. She just went through an intense amount of pain. She felt her essence rip in two.. She's going to have nightmares of darkness and pain.. You three need to be prepared to watch her. Don't treat her any differently or trigger any anger. Love her, embrace the changes.. Tamsin I need you here beside me when I wake her up.. Everyone else I suggest you back up.. Now Tamsin.. I'm going to pulse heat through her body, it'll wake her up.. She's going to scream, fight and struggle.. She may throw her body into flames.. I can try to contain her heat so she doesn't melt the room but you need to be the one to calm her down.. You're the person she's closest too, plus if anything happens I know your bond with Bo will allow you to heal, it also makes you strong.. You need to fight her, calm her down, anything.. She's gonna wake up feeling like she's being attacked and cut open.. No matter what she says or does don't let her go and don't let her over power you.." Duke said as he looked at Tamsin. "You're the one person I don't think she'll kill when she wakes up.. Or at least I hope.."

"She won't kill me.. She couldn't hurt me even if she wanted to.." Tamsin said softly as she kissed Alex's head. "You guys need to stay far back.. Go upstairs if you need to.." Tamsin said as she turned and looked.

"As much as I would love to witness this.. I'm not exactly her favorite so if she wakes up in a tormented state I don't think she'll want to see my pretty face.." Evony said as she walked upstairs.

"I agree.. She isn't too fond of me.." Stella said as she followed the Morrigan.

"I'll stay.." Trick said as he grabbed Kenzi's hand and walked back to the wall.

Tamsin glanced up at Bo. "I'm not going anywhere babe.. She's one of us.. I'll be right here for you.. Just.. Don't get that cute little ass set on fire.." Bo said as grinned and looked into Tamsin's green eyes. The Valkyrie smiled as Bo leaned over and kissed her cheek and then followed Trick and Kenzi to the back wall.

"Okay Duke.. Let's do this.." Tamsin said as she looked to the male Ember.

"Brace yourself Valkyrie.. This won't be easy.." Duke said as he gently placed his fingertips on Alex's temple.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty: Waking A Hot Head

Duke closed his eyes and flashed them red as his fingertips started to glow a faint red. "Tamsin, I suggest you get somewhere so that you can actually pin her down. If she wakes and is able to gain her footing and escape we're screwed.."

Tamsin immediately hopped on top of Alex straddling her sister and pinning her arms down. "This is so wrong.." Tamsin groaned.

"Tamsin.. She's about to wake up.. Remember to calm her down and bring her back to reality.. I can't hold off her powers for long.. She's too strong, even in this weakened state.." Duke said as he increased the heat to Alex's head.

It was like a bomb had exploded. Alex shot up screaming at the top of her lungs. The pain and hurt in her voice was ear piercing. Trick, Kenzi, Dyson and Bo smashed against the wall and covered their ears in horror.

Tamsin was using all her strength to hold her sister down, but Alex was using all of her might to struggle free. The screams coming from the blonde were unlike anything Tamsin had ever heard.

"AHHHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! GOD IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Alex screamed as tears streamed down her face.

"ALEX! ALEX LOOK AT ME! CALM DOWN! ALEX!" Tamsin screamed as she fought to hold her sisters hands down.

Alex was able to break one of her hands free and punched Duke in the face sending him flying across the room and hitting the wall with a loud thud.

Tamsin reached and grabbed her sister's flailing arm and held it back down. Alex's body was shaking uncontrollably as sweat began to pour from her skin. Her screams never let up as she looked up to Tamsin. Alex's eyes flashed red and blue swirls began to spin through her iris.

"TAMSIN JUST KILL ME! GOD PLEASE ME IT STOP! AHHHHHHH! I CAN'T DO THIS! TAMSIN RUN! I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU! GOD PLEASE JUST MAKE IT STOP!" Alex screamed as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Alex.. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sure as hell not killing you again! Breathe kid.. Come on dammit! I know it hurts but just look at me! LOOK AT ME ALEX!" Tamsin cried out.

Alex opened her eyes but the fiery red glow remained interacted. Tamsin could feel her hands starting to burn but she refused to loosen her grip.

Alex rolled her hips sending both her and her sister flying to the floor as they rolled. Alex still screaming in agonizing pain but Tamsin fought to maintain dominance.

"Alex! Stop! Come on! You have to calm down! We're in Tricks basement.. It's me, Kenzi, Bo and Trick! Come on Alex calm down.. The pain will go away but you have to stop!" Tamsin screamed as she struggled to pin her sister down.

"TAMSIN NO! ALL OF YOU NEED TO LEAVE! I CAN'T DO THIS! GOD MY BODY IS TEARING IN TO TWO! JUST MAKE IT STOP! AHHHHHHHHH GOD!" Alex screamed as she flung her hips in the air. Out of nowhere Alex's body went up into two flames sending Tamsin flying back in pain as she felt her hands burnt.

Alex got up and slammed into the wall still wailing in pain. The Ember looked down at the floor and saw a knife on the ground, she picked it up and was about to plunge it into her chest when Tamsin tackled her to the floor.

Tamsin screamed in pain as she felt the heat from the fire on her skin.

"ALEX CONTROL THIS! IF YOU DON'T CALM DOWN YOU'LL KILL ME!" Tamsin screamed as she tried to contain the pain on her hands.

Alex let out a loud yell in pain as the flames consumed Tamsin.

"TAMSIN!" Bo cried out as she tried to lunge forward but was stopped by Kenzi.

"Bo no! She'll kill you!" Kenzi screamed as she wrapped her arms tightly around Bo's waist.

Alex was still screaming but Tamsin's body was still on top of her sisters. Like what had happened with Bo during the training it seemed as though Alex had controlled her flames enough to resist burning her sister and allowed the flames to pass safely to engulf Tamsin's body.

"Bo I'm fine.." Tamsin panted out with her focus still on Alex "Alex look at me.. LOOK AT ME!"

Alex was still crying out in pain but looked her sister in the eyes.

"Tamsin it hurts so bad.. God why is this happening to me.. It feels like my heart is shattering.. it feels like everything evil in me is taking over and stabbing through my skin from the inside out.." Alex said as she cried.

"I know Alex.. I know.. But look.. Look at us.. Look at this.. You didn't kill me.. You saved Kenzi.. You gave her your powers.. It's going to hurt but you have to fight this.. Breathe Alex.. Come on.. I can't lose you.." Tamsin said softly through her tears.

The flames from both Tamsin and Alex's bodies disappeared and Bo, Kenzi and Trick stood there watching Alex sob uncontrollable as Tamsin cradled her sister closely.

"Shh.. It's gonna be okay Alex.. I'm right here.." Tamsin said softly as she squeezed her sister tightly.

"I'm in so much pain Tamsin.." Alex said softly as she pulled back and looked into her sisters eyes.

Alex's eyes glistened from the tears.

"I know.. But I'm here for you.. We all are.." Tamsin said as she glanced over to the others in the room.

"I'm so sorry.." Alex said softly as she looked at the other three.

Bo and Kenzi rushed over to Alex and Tamsin.

Kenzi fell beside Alex gripping her into a tight hug.

"Hey.. You have nothing to be sorry for.. Alex.. Y-You made me fae.. You saved my life and extended it beyond belief.." Kenzi said softly as she felt Alex grip her tightly. "God Alex.. you could have died.. What were you thinking.. Not that I'm not super grateful and in shock at this.. But Alex that was suppose to kill you.."

"You were going to die.. Whether it be tonight.. Tomorrow.. You had no powers.. No protection minus us.. You were destined to be fae.. You deserve the chance to be powerful and defend yourself.." Alex said as she pulled back and looked into Kenzi's eyes. The blonde brought her hand up and put a hand on Kenzi's cheek pulling her forehead in so that it laid gently against hers. "I care about you too damn much to watch you die a mere human's death.. You're too good for that.. You deserve to go out in a blaze of glory right.." Alex said with a grin.

"You stupid.. Brilliant.. Amazing fool.." Kenzi said as she leaned forward kissing Alex passionately on her lips. Alex smiled into the kiss and gripped Kenzi tighter.

"Don't say I never gave you anything.." Alex said with a smirk.

Kenzi pulled back and smiled. Bo helped Alex to her feet and immediately pulled her in to a hug. "Thank you.. Thank you for doing this.." Bo whispered as she kissed the blonde's cheek.

"Any time succu-sis.." Alex said with a grin.

Alex pulled back and looked at Tamsin, "T.. I.." but before she could finish Tamsin grabbed her and gripped her tightly. "I was expecting to get yelled at.. Are you okay.. I didn't mean to burn you.."

Tasmin was silently crying into Alex's shoulder.

As she was still hugging Tamsin, Alex raised an eyebrow to the body that looked identical to hers laying motionless on the ground, "Uhm again.. why the hell am is there a slutty dead version of me on the floor?"

Everyone started to chuckle as Tamsin pulled back, "The Wanderer sent a look a like and I had to kill you.. Ergo why you got a hug instead of a punch for your little hot hands.."

"He could have at least sent someone with some class.." Alex said as she tilted her head examining her body.

"The slutty fake you totally hit on me" Bo said with a smirk.

"Oh shit it was TOTALLY a fake then.. Cause you're cute and all but you're not my type" Alex said as she raised both eyebrows.

"Let's head upstairs and see everyone, Evony and Stella are waiting to see how you're doing.." Trick said with a grin.

"Oh hey, no one worry, I'm perfectly fine.." Duke groaned as he slowly raised his body off the floor.

"Duke?" Alex said as she walked over to the man.

"What.. Didn't think I'd just let you go huh? I was worried.." Duke panted as he regained his footing and stood up.

"He's the one who woke you up Alex, he's actually been decently helpful" Tamsin said as she smiled to the guy.

"See.. I'm not as big of a douche as you thought" Duke grinned.

"Yeah yeah.. You're still a perv though.." Kenzi said as she rolled her eyes.

The group headed upstairs where they were happily greeted by Evony and Stella.

"I'm gonna go outside and smoke a cig.. Get some air.." Alex said as she grabbed a jacket and headed out. Tamsin went to follow her but Duke stopped her.

"Give her a minute alone guys.. None of us can begin to understand what she's going through.. Let her clear her head.." He said as he nodded around the room.

"Trick can I talk to you a sec?" Bo asked as she pulled her grandfather to the side.

"Tammers let's go play some pool.. Cool off for a sec, what do you say partner?" Dyson asked as he slung an arm around the Valkyrie.

"A chance to kick your ass, how could I say no?" Tamsin said with a smirk.

Kenzi walked over to where Bo and Trick were talking.

"Here's the blood from Tamsin needed to summon Acacia.. With everything we just went through with Alex and the fae hell storm today I think the sooner we get her here the better.." Bo said as she eyed her grandfather.

"I agree.. I'll summon her tonight. I suggest maybe you four heading back to the house after some drinks and I'll send Acacia that way after I fill her in on some things." Trick said with a nod as he headed downstairs.

"Hey Trick.. Question.." Kenzi asked as the Blood King stopped and turned to her.

"So with these new.. powers or whatever.. What do I do? Like do I need to be practicing or something or is it all just gonna come flying out?" Kenzi asked as she shook her hands causing Bo and Trick to giggle.

"You'll have to talk to Alex or Tamsin, I'm sure they can teach you better than I. Your powers are weak for now and there's no way of predicting how powerful you'll be considering who you got them from. This is a first for me but I'll see what I can do. It's nice to have you in the fae world Kenzi" Trick said as he hugged the woman.

"Great so I'm officially a baby fae" Kenzi said with a smirk as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh please.. you know you love it" Bo said as she playfully shoved the Russian.

"TOTALLY!" Kenzi said as she squealed, "I'm gonna get some drinky drinks for us. You might wanna go check on Lil' T.. She burnt her hands pretty badly downstairs but she's trying to be all Valkyrie badass.. Her shots are sucking ass"

Bo looked over at Tamsin who was wincing as she shot the pool stick but was managing to keep that signature bitchy smirk as she sunk a ball in the hole and looked up to Dyson.

"Hey you.." Bo said with a smirk as she walked up to Tamsin.

"Hey gorgeous.." Tamsin said with a weak smile.

"How ya feeling champ?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Like a million bucks of course" Tamsin replied with a grin.

"We need to work on this little lying issue of yours missy.." Bo said as she slowly pulled Tamsin in and gently kissed her lips, Tamsin melted into the Succubus's sweet lips. The passionate kiss didn't last long as Tamsin's eyes opened and she smiled as she felt orange chi entering her body. Bo leaned back in and kissed Tamsin's lips gently one more time before pulling back. Tamsin stood there smiling with her eyes closed.

"W-What little lying problem?" Tamsin said standing there grinning with her eyes closed.

"Uh huh.. Miss 'I'm perfectly fine even though I burnt the hell out of my hands holding down my pyro sister but I didn't want to get my girlfriend/fiance/bonded warrior to heal me because I'm a stubborn ass' liar.." Bo said as she leaned and kissed Tamsin's lips again.

Tamsin giggled and pulled back opening her eyes, "Oh hush, you know I'm cute and you loved coming in to play hero and mending me all up"

"Aw babe.. Was that your plan the whole time.. To be injured but have me come over and heal you so I could feel all heroic?" Bo said as she rolled her eyes and put her hands on Tamsin's hips.

"Of course.." Tamsin said with a wink "That and I didn't want Alex to feel bad about the burns.. I knew you'd come over eventually and play Succubus first aid kit once you caught on"

"You really are one of the good ones.." Bo said with a grin.

"Don't push your luck there sweet cheeks.. I'm still a big bad Valkyrie" Tamsin said as she scrunched her nose.

"Mmm my _bad_ Valkyrie" Bo said with a grin as her eyes flashed blue.

"Down girl" Tamsin said softly as she kissed Bo's cheek.

Kenzi was perched on the bar talking to Duke and Evony as Stella walked downstairs to see Trick. Tamsin was laughing as she sipped her beer sitting in a tall chair at a table watching as Bo horribly attempt to play pool against Dyson.

"So how's it feel to be fae? Better yet how's it feel to be one of us?" Duke said with a grin as he sipped his beer.

"Dude I've only been an Ember for a little over an hour.. I can't even light a match right now" Kenzi said as she tried to snap her fingers and create a spark.

Duke and Evony couldn't help but laugh.

"Give it time, with Alex around I'm sure you'll start being able to form some flames soon. Don't push it. Your body is still adjusting to the changes. But I can go ahead and tell you now that if you got your powers from someone THAT powerful, I'm sure we can safely assume you'll pack quite the punch little one" Duke said as he high fived Kenzi.

"Oh goodness.. The meat bag with fire power.. And we thought Alex was going to destroy the world" Evony said as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh Evers don't be so pissy.. You're just mad because you want me on your dark fae team" Kenzi said as she and Duke started to laugh.

"Well now that you mention it.. You could play happy dark fae with the rest of your little roommates. We have a way better sales pitch than the light" Evony said as she winked.

"I have to disagree with that! The light fae are far better than the dark if I do say so myself! We have phenomenal reasons to pledge your allegiance to us!" Duke said as he smiled and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really.. Let's see what you two have.. Okay Duke, you first.. Sell me to the light side in 10 words or less..GO!" Kenzi said as she grinned and looked to the handsome man.

"Nobel, Loyal, Just, Righteous, Family, Honor, Glory, Class and Me" Duke said as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

Kenzi and Evony both sat there giving him a seriously-dude look as they arched their eyebrows.

"Right.. Alright Morrigan baby hit me with your best shot.." Kenzi said as she looked to the dark fae leader.

"Booze, Parties, Money, Power, Bo, Tamsin, Alex" Evony said with an evil grin.

"SOLD!" Kenzi said as she slapped her hand on the table causing Evony to roll her eyes and laugh.

"I'm gonna like you.." Evony said as she patted Kenzi on the head, "I knew that last reason would sell you over"

"Actually it was the booze but Alex is a nice perk" Kenzi said as she laughed.

"Oh shut up baby fae, you're all about Alex. At first I thought of ways to kill you in my sleep when I found out you two were all flirty and disgusting.. But after seeing the little pyro give you her powers.. It's clear she obviously loves you.. And I guess you're not SO BAD" Evony said with a grin.

"Well slap my face and call me Frodo.. Am I actually receiving the Morrigan's blessing with her ex fae sex buddy?" Kenzi said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't push it.. But yes, she's all yours. I considered flirting my way back into her tight little thong but it's just not worth my energy" Evony said as she rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go check on the human chimney.. I feel like she's got some anger to release and could use a verbal punching bag.. Unless you want to do the honors.."

"No no no thank you.. I like being able to get the shockingly sweet side of her. I'd rather not be the cause of her verbal explosion of the after effects of power giving. She's all yours for now Evers.. But keep your hands to yourself.." Kenzi said as she did her normal wathcing-you face.

"So you and Alex are a thing huh?" Duke said as he sipped his beer.

"I mean yeah.. well no.. I mean.. Kinda? Maybe? I don't know.." Kenzi said as she scrunched her brow.

"So she's technically single?" Duke said with a grin as he looked to he door.

"Don't even think about it.." Kenzi said as she punched Duke's arm.

"Hey! What! I'm a guy… A sexy single guy! Can you blame me? All I'm saying is tie her down baby burner before I snatch your girl up!" Duke said with a wink as Kenzi rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm.

"You look like hell…" Evony said as she walked outside and saw Alex leaning against the Dal wall.

"I feel like hell.." Alex replied as she puffed her cigarette.

"Sooo.. I'm not good at this whole sensitivity thing.. But are you okay?" Evony asked as she stood beside the blonde.

"I'm fine.." Alex replied quickly.

"Don't bullshit me pyro.. You can't be fine.. So stop. I'm not one of your sappy over emotional little gang.. I'm like the devil in fashionable heels.. I know pain.. I know hell.. What you're going through is something none of us understand. You're pissed, angry, hurting, confused, and you have a hell of a lot of evil pulsing through your body" Evony said as she moved so she was standing in front of Alex.

"I just.. I'm so pissed and I don't know why.." Alex said as she put her cigarette out in her palm. "I did something good today.. I gave someone the gift of mystical fire powers, I extended her life, gave her strength, gave Tamsin and Bo someone who could help their fight against the Wanderer. I didn't expect to survive and if I did I expected to be human but this.. I feel.. I-I feel.."

"You feel what Alex?" Evony asked as she reached out and grabbed the blonde's hand.

"I feel powerful.. I feel dark.. I feel invincible.. Like the powers that were taken from me were ones that were holding me back and it scares me.." Alex said as she looked up to Evony.

"It's because your heart wouldn't allow any of your dark powers to go to Kenzi. The Evil in you is strong Alex.. Powerful.. It's why you're feared by so many.. But the evil won't overtake you unless you allow it. Release the anger in a.. shit what do they call it.. a healthy way?" Evony said as she and Alex both started to laugh.

"Healthy way?" Alex said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah.. Don't go blowing up my shit anymore but beat the hell out of something.. A punching bag, a dumpster, a wall.. Go run a few miles.. I don't know.. Do something. The one sure way to destroy yourself is keeping the rage bottled up. You and I both know what happens when you do that" Evony said as she playfully pushed the blonde.

"Oh yeah.. People die, buildings go up in flames.. I make bad choices with great people.. Same old same old" Alex said with a grin. "Thanks Evony.."

"Don't mention it.. Let's get back inside before your baby fae girlfriend tries to catch my hair on fire.. I like her Alex.. She's good for you.." The Morrigan said as she turned to head in.

Alex couldn't help but smile as she followed Evony inside.

Tamsin was sitting with her back away from the steps to Trick's basement. Bo had lost miserably to Dyson, which the wolf laughed about and offered to go get them drinks.

"God Bo you suck at pool" Tamsin said as she laughed.

"Well can you blame me? You weren't exactly the best cheerleader asshole" Bo said as she walked up to the Valkyrie and playfully pushed her.

"Me? What did I do? I sat here oh so quietly and drank my beer!" Tamsin said with an offended look.

"Right so the ass smack on my last shot was you being oh so innocent?" Bo said as she threw her arms around Tamsin's shoulders.

The Valkyrie smiled as she put her fingers through Bo's belt loops on her pants, "I blame you for that. You shouldn't have bent over in front of me.. You opened the door for that little love tap"

"Oh really? What's wrong, can't contain yourself around me?" Bo said seductively as she leaned in kissing Tamsin.

"Not at all.." Tamsin moaned out with a smirk as she kissed Bo back passionately.

They were lost in the heated make out session as they started to pull each other in tighter.

"Shit, I travel all this damn way to see my one and only Valkyrie bitch and instead of racing to greet me she's ramming her tongue down the throat of the infamous sex demon" A woman said from behind them. Tamsin and Bo instantly parted as their heads whipped around.

"A-Acacia?" Tamsin muttered as she slowly stood to her feet in complete shock and disbelief.

"Yes bitch now get over here and fucking hug me before I kick your ass!" Acacia said as she crossed her arms and smirked.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One: Friends from Fallen Lands

Tamsin sprinted over nearly tackling Acacia to the ground.

"A-Acacia?! How the hell are you here?! Why the hell are you here?! I thought you were dead!" Tamsin said as she pulled away from her tight embrace with her mentor.

"I did die, but you should know better than anyone I'm a hell raiser.. You can't keep me down for long.. Seems your little Succubus really loves your punk ass so had the Blood King summon me so I could perform the Valkyrie Bonding Ceremony.. if you'd like of course" Acacia said with a slight grin.

"Of.. Of course I want you to do it.. But I.. How did you.." Tamsin said looking into Acacia's eyes.

"Tamsin puh-lease.. Everyone from here to Hades could see your pathetic love struck eyes for the Succubus. I knew the moment I threw your skinny ass into the wall and you corrected me and told me her name was Bo. Psh, after that I pretty much knew I was dead and your cold heart was boinking her.. I saw this shit coming" Acacia said as she rolled her eyes.

"So on a scale of one to fucking pissed.. How mad are you about me being the 5th idiot in Valkyrie history to bond?" Tamsin said as she stepped back and crossed her arms.

"On a scale of one to FUCKING PISSED?! I'm.. proud" Acacia said with a smirk.

Everyone in the room stood there jaw dropped and in awe as they looked at the Valkyrie elder.

"I'm sorry what?! I bond my heart, break every rule you taught me, got you KILLED and had your hand FedEx to my fucking office and you're PROUD?!" Tamsin said as she raised an eyebrow.

"You're like my daughter you little shit.. We never were ones for following rules.." Acacia said as she smiled. "You bonded your heart to a powerful warrior, you got me killed but also killed yourself trying to slaughter the asshole, you didn't listen to a damn word I said but you're more powerful than I could have ever predicted and now your little ass is going to save the fucking world with your little girlfriend, sister, and baby fire fae.. Yeah.. Proud is the word I choose ya damn fool. Now let's get some beers Blood King! I have some catching up to do with these idiots!"

"Absolutely" Trick said with a smile.

"I'm gonna get a drink and go hug that little pyro douche bag Alex, then I want a word with you Succubus!" Acacia said pointing to Bo.

Tamsin turned around looking at Bo who seemed nervous but nodded to Acacia.

"I hope you're not pissed I went behind your back and summoned her.. I know it the fear challenge we faced you kinda killed her and she was a bitch but I talked to Alex and she said it would be a great idea since she was your mentor and like your mom and I know that you haven't had a chance to tell her and I'm soooo sorry if you're mad! Are you mad? Cause you look like you're about to pass out! Shit I'm sorry I was just trying.." Bo said in a quick panicked voice but was cut off when Tamsin walked quickly towards her and grabbed her face pulling her in for a powerful and passionate kiss. Bo melted into her Valkyrie's lips and put her hands on Tamsin's arm pulling her in tighter.

Tamsin smiled as she pulled away, "Mad? Seriously.. You literally went out of your way to bring Acacia here.. ACACIA.. It has been weighting on my heart since the witch's trial and having to kill her. She's the mother I never had, she trained me to be a ferocious warrior.. I have been wanting to talk to her about this since the moment I felt my heart's pull to you.. But I was scared that she'd be pissed and like disown me or something crazy.. But to have her here and willing to perform the ceremony.. It's.. It's more than I could have ever dreamt for.. Bo thank you.. I can't even begin to tell you how much this means to me.." Tamsin said with a smile.

"Good.. I know you're trying hard to make this perfect for me but I also want to make this special for you. This happens ONCE in a Valkyrie's life. You have had lifetimes to give your heart away but you waited for me.. You deserve happiness and as much as you've given to me, I want to give you something back.. So happy bonded wedding Valkyrie.. There's my gift to you" Bo said with a smirk as she nodded to Acacia who was hugging Alex.

"God I never thought that you could be real.. And the fact that I have you.. You're more than I ever thought possible. Thank you.." Tamsin said as she leaned in and kissed Bo gently on the lips.

"You can thank me more later.. For now I think you need to go and spend some time with your sister and mentor.. I think the three of you have a lot of catching up to do. Go get drunk and talk about war stories and all that Valkyrie warrior stuff" Bo said with a grin, "I'm going to get drunk and enjoy time with Kenzi, Dyson and Trick… But I TOTALLY expect to hear some embarrassing baby Valkyrie stories later!" Bo said with a smirk.

"Oh trust me, I'm sure you'll hear plenty.. You're the best girlfriend fiancé bonded warrior EVER!" Tamsin said in a giddy and childish excited voice as she kissed Bo's cheek and rushed over to the bar to get a drink before heading to Acacia and Alex.

"And here I thought you couldn't get any more impressive Bo Bo.." Kenzi said as she rested her elbow on Bo's shoulder.

"I agree.. This is huge for Tamsin, Bo.. You really did a lot with this.. I'm happy for you two" Dyson said with a grin as he propped himself up on Bo's other shoulder.

"Thanks you two.. Now since my Valkyrie is off getting drunk with her sister and mentor who's probably going to want to threaten my life later.. I think I need two drunk buddies for the night.. Any recommendations on who I should pick?"

"OH OH ME! PICK ME!" Kenzi yelled as she started to jump up and down.

Dyson started to laugh but quickly jumped in front of Bo beside Kenzi and mimicked the baby fae's actions. "Aww come on Bo! Pick us! Pleaseeeee!" The wolf said with a grin.

Bo started to laugh and pulled them both in for a hug, "Who else would I pick?! I'm pretty lucky to have such a great family"

"Psh, we know.." Kenzi said as she playfully shoved Dyson.

"First round of shots are on me, a present for the bride to be" Dyson said with a bow as he walked off.

"He's doing well with this.." Bo said with a smile as she watched him walk away

"I think he realizes how happy you are and how much Tamsin cares about you. I know D-Man has had is jealousy and douchey moments in the past and he wasn't team Lauren.. But I think it was because he was worried Lauren would never protect you in the way you needed. Dyson gave his love away for you and I think he just wanted you to always be protected and taken care of. He wanted you with someone who would risk it all to be with you and that's exactly who Tamsin is. Plus Tammers and Wolf Wang are partners.. They're like a cute brother and sister.. I think he's finally okay with everything" Kenzi said as she smiled to Dyson

"I know things are crazy and so much shit has hit the fan and the world is ending but looking around right now.. Seeing everyone so happy and enjoying being around everyone just makes me forget about the hell we're dealing with. We finally have a family Kenz.." Bo said as she hugged the Russian. "I know Alex is going to go through hell and we're going to be here and help her but.. I can't hide how selfish I am.. I'm so happy that you're fae now.. Not that you weren't perfect before but looking at you now.. Knowing you'll be beside me for hundreds of years.. God it makes me so happy.. I've always felt my heart break when I thought about the day you grew older and died and now I just.. I can't believe it. You're my sister Kenz and I finally can breathe knowing you're life will be long"

Kenzi smiled at Bo and blushed, "I haven't wanted to freak out a lot yet since everything just happened and I know Alex is having a rough time but the fact that she saw me deserving and cares about me so much to literally sacrifice her life and being fae for me.. It renders me speechless.. God I feel so different. I never really _hated_ being human because it was all I had known but it scared me knowing everything that's coming our way and not being able to protect myself or you.. I never wanted to be the weak link that got everyone killed and for the first time I feel truly accepted.. Like I'm finally where I'm suppose to be with the people who have whole heartedly become my family.." Kenzi said with a grin.

"Well we all know you can drink like you're fae.. Wanna see the new tolerance level and test the no hang over perks of powers?" Bo said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Bo Bo you know how to speak to my soul! LET'S DRINK!" Kenzi yelled as Dyson waved them over for shots.

"Well, well, well.. Look who finally arrived at the party" Alex said with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

"Better late than never you little shit.. Come fucking hug me" Acacia said as she walked over to Alex. Alex grinned and tightly embraced the elder.

"Miss me mamma bear?" Alex said with a giggle.

"Psh.. Hell no.. Just shocked you didn't get your ass killed yet!" Acacia huffed as she pulled back and pushed the blonde. "So what have I missed?! Where the hell did you go after you left Vahalla?!"

"HA! Oh AC.. You've missed a shit ton.. We're gonna need more drinks before we dive in to all the hell that's happened and where my _travels_ took me! Let's just say the end result was me breaking out of prison before I met up with T after hearing that dumbass defied Evony and the Wanderer.."

Acacia sat there and rolled her eyes as she grinned, "oh yeah, alcohol will be needed.. Tamsin bring me another beer and get pyro something of the liquor variety! We three need a little chit chat!"

Tamsin smiled and happily grabbed the drinks Trick placed in front of her.

Before he turned to walk away, Tamsin grabbed his wrist, "Trick.. I know you're the one who summoned her.. Thank you.." Tamsin said with a soft sweet smile.

"You're almost my granddaughter-in-law.. This is what family does. We have our struggles but we always pull through as long as we're together" Trick said with a nod as he patted Tamsin's hand.

The Valkyrie smiled then turned with drinks in hand to head towards the lounge area where Acacia and Alex were now sitting and laughing.

The three sat there sipping on their beers and smiled as Trick brought up a tray with 12 shots.

"My oh my Blood King.. What's this?" Acacia asked as she smiled to the man and raised an eyebrow.

"In honor of your arrival and the bond that will be formed between our two families I have brought you shots from the class liquor ULLR Nordic Peppermint Cinnamon Shcnapps.. On the house ladies" Trick said with a smile as he put the try down on the table.

"Hot damn Blood King, you sure know how to make a woman feel welcomed! I'm going to enjoy being apart of this family!" Acacia said as she took two shots from the tray. Trick nodded and smiled as he turned and walked back.

Alex and Tamsin each grabbed two shots in their hands and looked to Acacia.

"To me not fucking dying and being able to come back here to bless my daughter's sacred bond to Bo. To me being able to see my other daughter alive and not burning at the stake. To my fucked up little family and being able to spend time with my girls" Acacia said as she raised her shots in the air and clanking them against Tamsin and Alex. The three tossed back one shot and then the other as they slammed the glasses on the table laughing.

Bo, Kenzi, Dyson, Evony, Trick and Stella were all standing at the bar talking and laughing as they drank beers and poured shots of tequila. They stopped their conversation when they heard the three in the lounge slam their shots down and laughed historically.

"Those three are wild.." Trick said with a grin.

"Oh honey they're the definition of trouble" Evony said as she laughed and sipped her scotch.

"The three of them together is definitely going to be a handful" Dyson said with a smile and chuckle

"Oh come on, I'm sure the three of them together is not that bad.." Bo said with a smile as she looked to Tamsin who was grabbing the remaining shot glass along with Acacia and Alex.

"Yeah I mean they're a bit wild but they're so adorable when they get into drunken warrior rage mode" Kenzi

_Here's to the men that we love, here's to the men that we fuck. Because the men that we fuck, aren't the men that we love, so fuck all the men and HERE'S TO US! BITCHESSSSS! _Alex, Acacia and Tamsin screamed in unison as they clanked their shots together and tossed them back with ease as they began to laugh.

"Okay so maybe their a little bit of trouble, but at least they aren't boring.." Kenzi said as she started to laugh and pour more shots.

"Eh.. There's never anything wrong with a little trouble in your life.. keeps things interesting right" Bo said with a wink as she tossed back the shot.

"I do believe it _was_ you who said you were the naughty list" Dyson said as he and Kenzi started to laugh.

The three of them continued to toss back shots and laugh and talk with Trick and Evony. Stella said that the insane amount of alcohol consumption made her feel uneasy so she politely left, which only caused Kenzi, Dyson and Bo to laugh harder.

"So what the hell has been going on? You don't hear but so much interesting bullshit stuck in Vahalla. Bitches there 'frown on gossip' and all that! Alex where the hell have you been and what did you do to end up in prison?" Acacia asked as she sipped on her beer.

"I showed off my powers to a tribe in South America, Evony should have killed me but instead she locked me up where this bat shit crazy doctor did experiments on me. Vex helped me break out. I blew up her building and came and found Tammers" Alex said with a grin.

"You cheeky bitch.. You blew up Evony's place and she didn't kill you.. She's here drinking with you.. Alex are you banging the dark fae leader?" Acacia said as she raised an eyebrow.

"No.. Well.. Not anymore.. It pretty much has to deal with the fact that the four of us are predicted to end hell on earth or some shit and Evony would rather deal with my cute little ass than watch her world end so she's putting up with me.. Plus she feels bad that the doc she hired tortured me without her knowledge.." Alex said as she shrugged.

"Evony has a soft spot for _Alex_" Tamsin said with a smirk

Acacia and Tamsin both started to laugh as Alex rolled her eyes.

"So it's obvious who Tamsin's banging.. What about you hoe bag.. I know you're little slutty self has people on your 'hit list'.. I mean hell the last time I saw you, you were.. Well.. Enjoying your youth or whatever.." Acacia said as she gave an oh-shit-my-bad look to Alex.

"Eh.. She knows AC.. We had to do a witch's fear trial.. Long story.. But T saw everything with Naya and all the people I happily entertained in Vahalla" Alex said as the three of them started to laugh, "But I actually am single.. Kinda.. Like maybe.. I have one person I'm with.."

"ONE?! You're with ONE person?!" Acacia yelled in shock.

Bo and Kenzi both whipped their heads around and looked at the group in the lounge. Kenzi blushed and Dyson and Bo started to laugh hysterically.

Tamsin started to laugh uncontrollably as she threw her hands over her face.

"Wow.. Thanks for the confidence saggy tits.." Alex said as she rolled her eyes at Acacia.

"Well who the hell has managed to tie down your skanky ass down?!" Acacia asked slapping Alex's arm.

"I'll give you ONE guess.." Tamsin said through her laughter.

"Oh fuck you aren't banging the Succubus too are you?!" Acacia screamed as she looked wide eyed at Alex.

"WHAT THE HELL?! NO!" Alex screamed as Tamsin laughed harder.

"Oh shit it's the human?! Her little human pet is your new little thing?!" Acacia said as she started to laugh.

"She's not exactly human anymore.." Alex said softly as Acacia quickly silenced her laughter.

"Excuse me.. Alex what the hell did you do.." Acacia said as she stood up.

"AC.. I know you're gonna be kinda pissed but just remember.. I'm young, wild, and reckless and this was for the good of the saving the world from the Wanderer.." Alex said as she walked closely to Acacia.

"I willed her my powers.." Alex said softly as she gently lifted her hands in a surrendering position.

"YOU WHAT?!" Acacia yelled as she looked to the blonde.

"Acacia.." Tamsin murmured as she went to grab Acacia's arm. "Just breathe.. We can totally talk this shit out.."

Bo, Kenzi, Trick, Dyson and Evony heard the yelling and immediately rushed over to see what was going on.

Acacia swung her fist hitting Alex in the face. The blonde stumbled back and wiped the blood from her mouth. "Uhm OUCH!" Alex yelled as she stood back up.

"You little shit you could have died!" Acacia yelled as she looked at the blonde and punched her in the face again.

Bo and Kenzi both motioned to go stop the fight but Tamsin simply put her hand in front of the two and laughed, "I wouldn't interfere guys.. Alex had this coming.. This is Acacia's way of saying she cares if we die.." Tamsin said with a grin.

"She clearly wasn't the endearing loving motherly kind.." Bo whispered as they watched Acacia throw her hands in the air and continue to yell.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! PLEASE TELL ME YOU WERE TOO STUPID TO KNOW THAT WOULD KILL YOU!" Acacia screamed.

"I mean OBVIOUSLY I knew that sag bag! But I did it anyway and I didn't die so stop hitting me before I char your wrinkled ass!" Alex hissed as she stood up again.

"So you still have your powers?" Acacia asked in a lower tone.

"Yes.. SEE.." Alex said as she flicked her wrist and blue flames appeared. "I am still super nova powerful and all kick ass, I'm not dead, and I'm not human so would you stop with the tough love!"

Acacia walked over and raised her fist preparing to hit the blonde again but Alex looked into her eyes. Acacia quickly pulled Alex in for a hug and tightly squeezed her.

"God you and your sister are equally as stupid.." Acacia said as she rolled her eyes and let Alex go.

Alex simply smirked and playfully pushed the elder back.

"Yeah, but you love us" Tamsin said as she walked over and threw her arms around the two.

"Blood King, can we get some more Nordic liquor" Acacia said as she smirked to the man. Trick simply nodded and turned and walked back to the bar.

"You two are gonna send me right back to the grave, I swear!" Acacia said pushing the two sisters back.

"We'd be doing the world a favor" Alex mumbled as Tamsin smacked the back of Alex's head.

Acacia walked over to Kenzi and Bo. "You should feel lucky baby fae, the pyro clearly loves you" Acacia said as she patted Kenzi on the shoulder. "Come on Succubus, let's go have a talk shall we. Tamsin give us 10 then I expect you to join us"

Tamsin smiled and nodded as Acacia pulled Bo by the wrist. Bo had a terrified look on her face and mouthed the words "HELP ME" to Tamsin who simply grinned and shook her head.

"You love me huh?" Kenzi said as she playfully pushed Alex.

"Ew gross.. No.. I said I care about you, not that I love you.. Don't be throwing the L word around baby fae" Alex said in an angered tone as she rolled her eyes and walked to the bar.

"She totally _lurves _you momz" Tamsin said as she threw her arm around Kenzi.

"She should just man up and tell me then" Kenzi said as she glared to the blonde.

"HA! Alex isn't gonna come out and say it that easily there cup cake.. She thinks that you two aren't even together and you're both single.." Tamsin said shaking her head.

"Well we technically aren't together" Kenzi said as she scrunched her brow, "Hell who knows what we even are.. Fuck buddies, cuddle buddies. a fling, a run off of emotions from your bond with Bo.. There are many different options at this point"

"Oh shut up! You know you aren't fuck buddies.. If you were I'd kill her and beat the fire out of you, and cuddle buddies is a good option.. I don't see you two as a fling though and I mean Bo and I bond officially in a few days so you'll know then if it's a run off of emotions as guardians but I think you and I BOTH know that's not the case momz.. She gave you her powers and was about to go all suicidal fae for you.. That's Alex saying she loves you dumbass" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Ugh that bitch is so confusing.. she almost dies for me, then I playfully ask if loves me and she rolls her eyes and walks away all bitchy. We need drinks." Kenzi said as she groaned.

"Give her time Kenz.. None of us know what splitting her powers and giving you her abilities did to her.. She's probably trying to figure herself out.. Don't take it personally. Duke said this was going to effect her mentally and emotionally pretty hard.. She's just trying to get control over the changes. She won't be an ass to you forever" Tamsin said as she hugged Kenzi again, "Let's go drink and have Lil' T and momz time!"

The two headed to the bar and ordered more shots. Alex was over in the corner talking and laughing with Evony and Duke, Trick was behind the bar as usual preparing drinks, and Acacia and Bo sat in a booth.

"So Succubus.. What's your angle with this? I know the warriors in the past desired the bond for power.. And if I have to add your name to that list I'll kill you before you can tie the knot with Tamsin" Acacia said as she glared into Bo's brown eyes.

"I love her Acacia. I didn't even know that powers increased with the bond until after I fell for her. Trust me.. I didn't exactly see this coming either. Tamsin spent months hating me, trying to lock me up, being a complete ass and then out of nowhere things changed.. She struggled internally for so long about things and it really effected her. She kissed me in Brazenwood and for the first time I got a glimpse of the real her and I adored it. She was reborn and Kenzi took her in. I got to see Tamsin grow up without the influence of the dark or warriors.. She is naturally a kind, caring, sweet person. I spent so long fighting for two people I thought I loved and I thought I was meant to be with that I didn't even consider the possibility of someone else. Tamsin and I were stuck in Krampus's loop on Yule.. She walked up to me after going MIA to find herself and kissed me.. That kiss spoke a thousand words.. We ended up kissing several times that night and each kiss brought complications to my emotions. I care about Tamsin and I didn't want to hurt her so I told her I needed time to figure things out and be alone.. Then ten minutes later Alex walked in and none of us knew who she was.. Seeing Tamsin talking to Alex lit a fire in my soul.. It was like I couldn't bear the thought of her with anyone else. Once we started to test the waters with _us_ it was like perfection fell into place. I love her with every ounce of my being and I'll do anything to protect her and keep her safe" Bo said as she kept her eyes focused on the elder.

"So this isn't just about the sex?" Acacia said as she raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"No, this is not about the sex" Bo said as she laughed, "It's about the fact she makes me feel like there are still reasons in this world that I need to fight. That a future with her is worth all of the hell that being fae brings. She's different.. And everything that's different about her draws me in"

"Don't hurt her Succubus. She's like my child. I'll kill for that girl.." Acacia said as she sighed.

"I won't.. She means the world to me.." Bo said as she nodded to Acacia.

"SO.. How's it going with you two so far? I see no blood so I imagine it's going well" Tamsin said as she smiled and slid beside Bo.

"She's not as shitty as I thought" Acacia said sipping her beer.

"And she's not the hardcore hateful bitch I thought" Bo said with a grin as Acacia laughed.

"I'm liking her more and more" Acacia said as she clanked her beer to Bo's.

"Good because after Friday she's gonna be part of the family" Tamsin said with a grin as Acacia rolled her eyes.

"SO Acacia.. Since I'm gonna be part of the family I think you should tell me some stories if little Tammers in her baby Valkyrie days" Bo said as she grinned.

"Uhm no we don't really.." Tamsin started but was cut off quickly by her mentor.

"Oh hell yes! ALEX! Bring the baby fae and get over here! Ya'll need to prepare yourselves for some fucking funny stories!" Acacia yelled.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty-Two: Story Time and Family Bonding

"Acacia.." Tamsin growled as Alex and Kenzi sprinted over with bottles of liquor and chairs. Dyson slowly came over and sat on the pool table. Evony said she had enough of the Sunshine Gang for the day and she happily left on Duke's arm. Trick couldn't help but smile as he watched everyone gathering around Acacia preparing to hear Tamsin's childhood stories. The Blood King knew it was rare for Valkyrie's to be so vulnerable and sweet with others was a rarity.. Trick couldn't help but glance at his granddaughter. It had been a long time since he had seen such a genuine and sweet smile cross her face.

"Oh calm the hell down Tamsin, I won't embarrass you but so badly! Plus she's going to be your little wifey and warrior.. She might as well know some dirt on you! God forbid if you two have a child she'll need to know the hell that comes with a baby Valkyrie!" Acacia said causing Tamsin to choke on her beer.

Bo, Kenzi and Alex started to laugh hysterically as they looked at Tamsin who was blood red in the face and spitting her liquor back into the cup.

"Shit Acacia you did not just drop the baby bomb! Jesus we aren't even married yet!" Tamsin said as she wiped her mouth with her hand.

"I thought you'd appreciate that" Acacia said with a wink. "Tamsin is hilarious when it comes to her taking care of babies! Ah hell I remember right after Tamsin convinced the elders to allow Alex to grow up with her in Vahalla, I moved her in to a house so that she would have some privacy to take care of a screeching brat and it wouldn't wake up the whole damn island. Tamsin didn't know how to change a diaper, make a bottle or hold a fucking baby and then there she was Alex, no more than 5 months old being handed over to a 9 year old!"

"Holy shit Tammers.. You weren't even old enough to even qualify for Teen Mom! Wait how the hell did you not know how to hold a baby?!" Kenzi said as she laughed.

"Oh shut up! I wasn't THAT bad!" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"NOT THAT BAD?!" Acacia said as she started to laugh hysterically, "Tamsin dropped Alex like 5 times! I walked in one time to see Tamsin holding Alex up in air by her ankle, baby pyro dangling upside down as Tamsin poured milk straight from the fridge in to a glass cup! I had to tell the girl to put the damn FORMULA milk in a bottle and feed it to her! It took forever for her to stop holding the baby up side down by the ankles!"

"YOU DROPPED ME?!" Alex yelled as she raised her eyebrows causing everyone to chuckle.

"What?! You wiggled a shit ton ERGO why I just held you up in the air by your ankle! I didn't drop you that way!" Tamsin yelled back as she shrugged.

"You just gave her brain damage.." Bo said as she laughed.

"Oh that's not even the worse part! I remember when Tamsin had to change Alex's diaper for the first time! The bitch used a dagger to cut the diaper off her! I came in to see THREE diapers around Alex's bottom half held on by GREY TAPE! It looked like a pathetic patch job!" Acacia said laughing.

"Dude.. Baby poo is gross.. I had to ensure we didn't have any more nasty ass accidents" Tamsin said as she shrugged.

"Even with being the only woman in the history of our race to bring a baby on to the island, a NON VALKYRIE, A NON WARRIOR SOUL living in Vahalla.. Tamsin still found time to kick ass. God she was good.." Acacia said as she sipped her beer, "Minus the flying.. Dear Jesus the girl couldn't fly to save her life.. She's lucky she didn't kill herself!"

"Wait so Tamin was a shitty blond bird?" Kenzi asked with a chuckle.

"And you took me FLYING on our first date?!" Bo said as she smacked Tamsin's arm.

"Again, I wasn't THAT bad!" Tamsin said as she tossed her beer back.

"Oh Tamsin please! Don't even go there! Your first time in the air you flew straight in to Siviah! The freakin' Queen! You knocked her back on her ass and her gown flew over her face and we all saw her frilly green granny panties! Then you proceeded to fly into the temple pub and shattered the entire top row of liquor and smashed through the window and landed in the damn sacred fountain of tears!" Acacia said as she started to laugh, everyone followed in hysterics, even Tamsin couldn't help but giggle, "Everyone turned and looked at me like I was suppose to have an answer for why MY charge couldn't fly worth a damn!"

"Yeah and you shrugged and said I wasn't yours!" Tamsin said as she continued to laugh.

"I wasn't putting my name on that mess! You demolished the pub, had the queen moon us AND fell into sacred water.. Hell no I wasn't gonna be like 'oh please thy fellow holy bitches, forgive my incompetent charge, I swear she doesn't always suck ass' and walk over to help you up!" Acacia said as she rolled her eyes.

"Dude T I'm with Acacia.. It took years before you actually learned how to gracefully land! I had to scream incoming every time she was trying to land outside the house and duck so she didn't smash in to me!" Alex said with a laugh.

"You may have struggled with the flying but put a sword in your hand and it was pure art. I remember watching you in the fields practicing your movements and being astonished at the control you had over a blade. You commanded excellence and you thrived on competition. Your first duel was nothing short of epic.." Acacia said with a smile as she took a swig of her beer.

"What happened?" Bo asked as she smiled and looked at Tamsin.

"Well everyone underestimated her first off.. After her shitty flying record people assumed she wasn't going to live up to her name.. But damn if she didn't shock everyone. She walked into the ring and she stood there in her armor and her sword. She was set to battle Kiana, a 5th year Valkyrie. Kiana towered over Tamsin.. It was quite hilarious. I remember standing beside her with Kiana's mentor and Tamsin glancing over at me with that classic bitchy smirk.. God I couldn't help but laugh. All the other mentors were talking about how they couldn't wait to see Tamsin get her ass knocked around and that 'bitch attitude' beat out of her.. Which could have been a possibility considering Tamsin was short, scrony and looked freakin' pitiful as she stood across from a more experienced warrior who had two feet and 80 pounds on her.. But God when that horn sounded and the match began she looked flawless. She dodged every strike from Kiana with such grace, that bitch couldn't get a single hit on Tamsin.. The battle didn't even last five minutes. Kiana made a lung for Tamsin and Tamsin ducked and kicked Kiana in the back sending her to the ground. Kiana turned to get up and Tamsin had her sword pressed against her neck. Bitch couldn't move. Everyone was dead silent. Tamsin helped Kiana up, turned and walked towards me, gave a wink and a nose scrunch and left. I swear everyone in the arena went to piss their pants.. God Tamsin.. You looked just like your mother out there. The way you moved with such ease and grace.. It was phenomenal. I knew from that moment that you were going to be great.."

Tamsin couldn't help but smile and nod, "I had a great mentor.."

"Whether you had me or someone else you would have been phenomenal.. You have your mother's talent.. Hell both of you have her personality.." Acacia said with a grin.

"You never told us you were so close with mom.." Tamsin said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah.. You never really talked about her a lot.. Or our dad.." Alex said as she matched Tamsin's confused look.

"Yeah well.. There are reasons for that.." Acacia said with a frown as she looked towards her beer.

"Uhm.. Come on Kenz.. Get Dyson and let's go get a drink.." Bo said as she went to go stand.

"No.. You might as well stay Succubus.. If you're going to marry Tamsin, you might as well stay and here this.." Acacia said as she took a deep breath.

"Acacia.. What are you about to tell us.." Tamsin asked as she looked to Alex.

"You two want to know about your parents.. I spent years in silence because I vowed to the Elders to never expose the past.. Vahalla took a pledge to never tell you two more about your parents than you needed to know.. But I think it's time you two understand more about your family.. Your bloodline.." Acacia said as she took a deep breath.

_Your mothers name was Talicia, but everyone called her Tally. She was gorgeous.. Tall with blonde hair and baby blue eyes that captivated millions. She was a Valkyrie from the start.. She was strong, brave and fearless. She was the type of warrior that no one dared to cross… She never lost a duel. She was head strong, bitch, feisty but brilliant. She was a hard ass but respected by all. Tally was spectacular in battle. There were many wars we fought along side one another. She never let her guard down.. Not until she met Darren. _

_Darren was the most handsome man that I'd ever seen. He was tall, tan, with long curly blonde hair. His eyes were blue and pure. Looking into his eyes was like looking into the ocean. No one knew his powers for the longest time, not even Tally. He was funny, snarky, and could hold his alcohol. He could be a charming gentleman when he wanted to but anyone who dared piss him off was never seen again. He was deadly yet beautiful at the same time. _

_When Tally told us she was pregnant we were all terrified of how Darren would react. We thought he'd be furious and leave her.. But instead he was elated at the news. He seemed so happy at the thought of a child. He told us all he didn't care if it was a boy or girl as long as it was healthy. We knew a child from Talicia would be great and powerful but we had no idea the power Darren had. When Tamsin was born it was joyous. I was there when she gave birth in Norway in a house that we had rented. It was me, Darren, and his mother Alma. I had never seen Talicia cry before but the moment she saw Tamsin tears flowed from her eyes. She and Darren stood there looking at her like she was golden. _

_It came time to tell the Elders about the birth. At first they were infuriated that one of their most renowned Valkyrie's had a baby.. It wasn't until they met Tamsin that they accepted the idea. They saw her and knew that she was a Valkyrie and that she would be great. Her power was astonishing. I've never seen Tally so proud.. When the Elder's blessed Tamsin as a Valkyrie it was like a light had opened in her eyes. She was so excited that she had a daughter who would bring great power to Vahalla. The idea of her being blessed to raise a daughter in Vahalla was like a dream. The city was so excited to have Tamsin and Tally that they even extended the offer for Darren to come and reside there which is UNHEARD of for anyone who isn't a Valkyrie or warrior soul.. But Vahalla wanted Tamsin to fulfill her destiny so they would have sacrificed anything to ensure she was there._

_Darren was furious. He told Tally he refused to stay there and allow his "Valkyrie child" to be trained and brought up in that life. At first it seemed as though he was genuinely concerned that Tamsin was being forced into a life she didn't want.. He said he was worried about "stripping away Tamsin's childhood" and all that.. For awhile I believed him. I travelled back and forth from Vahalla to this world and visited Tally and Darren to check on Tamsin. The more I would see Tally the more she changed. She was a great mother, that never faltered but the amount of anger and rage she had inside her was unusual. She just seemed so spiteful. Darren had begun to neglect Tamsin.. Half the time she acted as though Tamsin didn't even exist. I remember one time I was there and Tamsin got out of bed because she had a nightmare.. She came running into the kitchen crying. She saw me and immediately ran to me and jumped in my arms.. All I remember is that sweet voice saying 'CeCe's here' God I melted. Darren got pissed and yelled at Tamsin for crying and sent her back to her room._

_Throughout the years.. He had changed. He seemed so dark.. Tally wouldn't let him hurt Tamsin and made sure to give her extra attention and love. Darren seemed to be up to something but Tally refused to believe it. She was blind when it came to him. She still didn't know his power, just that his strength was unheard of. I took a few months before visiting again. When I went back Tally told me she was pregnant again. I stayed with her and Darren throughout the pregnancy to help her but something was off. Darren was back to being his happy gentleman like self.. Tally seemed scared of him.. Which for Tally that seemed impossible. Fear was not something she possessed. Darren had a dark side.. But now it seemed like Tally was beginning to form one too. Vahalla was still trying to fight with Darren over allowing Tamsin to come to Vahalla and begin training. The offer still remained open for Darren and Tally to come, even though the Elder's did not trust him and were concerned of Tally's loyalty. _

_When Alex was born it was incredible. I was there again with Alma as we witnessed Tally give birth to yet another beautiful blonde baby girl. I held Tamsin in my arms as Tally cradled Alex in her arms. It was beautiful. Darren seemed so happy to have another baby girl, he was nothing short of a proud father.. Expect he seemed a little too protective of Alex. That night after we had put Tamsin and Alex to bed, we all sat around the dinner table. Darren and Tally told us that Vahalla had threatened to take Tamsin from them and they wouldn't stand for it so they planned to go and slaughter the elders and they asked Alma and I to help. We were both appalled. Alma tried to reason with her son and I tried to talk to Tally but there was no changing their minds. They ordered us to leave and swore we would never be apart of Alex and Tamsin's lives._

_Alma and I left and headed straight for Vahalla. We asked the Elder's if they planned to take Tamsin away and they said no.. So we told them of the impending fight that was approaching. Before Vahalla could prepare, Darren and Tally attacked. They showed up in full force. The battle seemed hopeless. No one could match Tally's talents with a sword. She slaughtered dozens. The Elder's demanded that I go fight her because she would never hurt me and maybe I could reason with her. Alma and I rushed outside to the fields where Darren and Tally were standing. I looked at Darren in awe.. I knew immediately what he was. His hands fumed with raging flames as he struck down piles of Valkyrie's with his stream of fire. An Ember.. Slaughtering those of Vahalla along side the most powerful Valkyrie any of us had ever seen. I turned to Alma who stood there crying, she told me she could kill her son if I could handle Tally. Before I could respond, Alma's body was engulfed in red flames as she charged her son. I drew my blade and sprinted towards Tally.. I begged her to stop.. I told her Darren had lied that the Elder's wouldn't take Tamsin unless they agreed. I saw her hesitate before striking. Darren looked at us and said if she didn't kill me he would kill her and Tamsin and take Alex and raise her in a world of evil.. He threatened her.. Who the hell threatens to kill the woman he loves and his child.. Alma was using all of her strength to battle Darren and she was holding up well. Tally looked at me with tears in her eyes. She told me where to find Tamsin and Alex, where they had hidden them.. She cried as she brought the blade back and stabbed me in the stomach.. Tally had broken the sacred Valkyrie law.. She fell to her knees in pain as she died a slow death in my arms. I laid there bleeding out and saw Alma kill Darren with her body full of flames. He fell to his knees and she gave the final strike as his body fell lifeless on the ground. Alma walked to me and I told her where the children were hidden before dying. When I was reborn I immediately found her with the children. She asked me to bring them to Vahalla._

_At first the Elder's were not going to allow Alex to stay because of the horror Darren brought to Vahalla. But Tamsin refused entrance without her sister. The Elders allowed it. They asked for a mentor to volunteer to take responsibly for the two girls. I accepted the role and looked out for the two. _

The room sat there in silence.

"W-What law did Tally break that had her killed?" Bo asked as she looked to Acacia. Before the mentor could answer Tamsin spoke up.

"If a Valkyrie kills someone of her own blood.. They die.. It's suicide.." Tamsin said as she sat there in shock.

"Our mom killed sister to protect.. to protect us.." Alex said as she looked to Tamsin the Acacia.

"That's why you took us in and treated us so differently.. You're our aunt.." Tamsin said as she looked to Acacia.

"Yeah.. Tally was my sister.. She was corrupted by that dick and tricked into attacking Vahalla.. Darren was pure evil. Alma was a good woman, God rest her soul.. She was a powerful and talented Ember. She told me that Darren was always dark and had an evil inside him.. In the end the evil took over and he became nothing but rage. When Alex was born he knew that she was an Ember. He thought that with his power and the bloodlines combined he would find an heir to his evil throne. He admired Tamsin's strength and abilities.. But she wasn't an Ember.. Your mother was a damn good woman, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. She fell in love and was blinded by his charm but she was a good woman who loved you both. God there were times when you two were growing up you'd do something or say something and I swear it was my sister.. She'd be proud of the both of you today.. Alex, you've managed to fight away the evil your father was not strong enough to ignore, you sacrificed your life and your powers for someone you care about.. And Tamsin.. Your mother always saw you as a strong, beautiful and courageous Valkyrie and you didn't disappoint. She could never bring herself to bond with Darren, but she would be so happy to see you now, in love with a pure hearted and gracious warrior who loves you for who you are.. I'm proud of you both.. and I know my big sister would be too.." Acacia said as she chuckled and wiped a tear from her eye.

The room seemed silent for the longest time.

"Well at least we know where we get our ability to drink from.." Tamsin said with a light laugh, "and we know that even though our mother died.. We still had a mom to raise us, care for us, and look after us.."

Alex nodded and smiled to Acacia, "So does this mean we can start calling you 'Aunt CeCe'?" Alex asked with a laugh.

"HA! You better not you little shit! God enough of this sappy shit! This is a celebration and I need more liquor! Jesus these fools rub off on ya quick!" Acacia said as she stood up and headed for the bar. Dyson followed as they went and talked to Trick.

"I'm gonna go outside for a smoke.. Kenz.. You wanna come with me?" Alex asked as she smiled to the Russian.

"I'd love to. I'll grab us some beers and we can go outside" Kenzi said with a sweet grin.

Alex walked over to Tamsin and put a hand on her shoulder, "I.. I'm sorry.. About our dick headed dad.. You're amazing.. You were a great mom and you're an incredible big sister.. Acacia's right.. The woman you are today.. THAT is someone mom would be proud of.. You're someone anyone would be proud of.." The Ember gave a quick squeeze and cleared her throat as she walked over to head outside with Kenzi.

Bo looked over to Tamsin and grabbed her hand, "you okay.."

Tamsin took a minute before answer but slowly looked over to Bo, "Yeah.. It answers a lot of questions.. It's just.. shocking I guess. No one has ever really talked about my parents.. I guess now I know why.."

Bo gripped Tamsin's hand tighter, "If anyone know what it's like to have a father that's evil and your name attached to that kind of legacy it's me.. But you're nothing like him. Alex is nothing like him BECAUSE of you. You had a strong, beautiful and powerful mother. You're like her in so many ways, but you're also stronger than she was. You've overcome more obstacles in your life than mosts. Your amazing and I'm proud of who you've become…"

"I just.. I hear all of that and I think about the things I've done in my life.. I was a monster before I met you.. My mother fell in love and turned to a world of evil.. It's not that I think you would ever do that because I know you're the best thing that's ever happened.. It just makes me appreciate you more. My mom fell for a guy who was nothing but evil and granted I remember a little bit from my time with them but mostly it was that my dad was harsh and my mom seemed nonexistent. When she was there she was amazing but a majority of the time she was off with him doing God knows what. My parents died when I was young and it left me to raise Alex.. I don't want for us to have kids and be that kind of parent.. Either a bad one or a dead one.." Tamsin said as she looked to Bo.

"We have all done thing we aren't proud of.. You may have done things in your past lifetimes that make you feel like a monster but at the end of the day, you are fighting to save not only fae but humans all over the world and that makes you one of the good ones.. Even before your rebirth you had changed and fought to protect me.. Kenzi.. all of us. After your rebirth you were able to finally be you.. Your innocence and vulnerability were things that opened my eyes to who you are underneath that hard core exterior. You are so much more than meets the eye. You're kind, caring and loving. When we have kids you're going to be a great mom, and you'll have me there beside you. Granted we don't know how long we'll live.. and with our lives we do face a lot of danger.. But that doesn't change the fact that you have a huge heart and the chance to make a life with me that was unlike what you went through. We are going to have a happy and long life together and a crazy family.. You can't compare your negatives to the darkness of your parents.. the pain will kill you.. trust me. You just have to take the blessings that came from your experiences. You have a sister who adores you and thinks the world of you, an aunt who has always protected you and admired you, a momz who would slaughter anyone who hurt you, a wolf partner and brother who is loyal to you, a Blood King grandfather-in-law who cares about you greatly, and a fiancé warrior who is bonded to you and loves you with every ounce of her being.. You deserve good things" Bo said as she took her hand and lightly raised Tamsin's chin and laid her forehead on the Valkyrie's.

"You really are the best part of me.." Tamsin said softly as she leaned in and kissed Bo gently.

They both pulled back and smiled.

"Come on Valkyrie, I think we need to go get drunk now with your newly found auntie" Bo said with a grin as she yanked Tamsin up and pulled her towards the bar where Acacia had shots waiting.

Alex and Kenzi stood outside. Alex was pacing around as Kenzi stood against the wall watching the blonde in confusion.

"Alex.. You wanna talk about it.. I know you just had a shit ton of crazy info from your blast from the past.." Kenzi calmly asked.

"I mean.. I get it all now why I'm this twisted evil fire fae.. My dad was like the Ember from hell and my mom was an awesome badass.. But like.. WHAT THE FUCK?! My dad was such a dick! I'm literally BRED to be evil.. how the hell do you bring a child into this world hoping they're evil?!" Alex said as she continued to pace around the ground and throw her hands up in the air.

"Alex.. your dad was a dick head.. he was totally all messed up.. but that doesn't mean you're going to turn out like him! I mean seriously your father's greed to consume power and inability to ignore the evil pulls doesn't in ANY way mean you're going to be like that! I think you'v already proven you don't hold that greed over your strong powers when you nearly killed yourself for me! Your dad didn't have the capability to love and fight for what's right but YOU do! Your father was demented but you are so much more than that Alex! Why can't you see that? You are surrounded by people who care about you! You WON'T go down the same evil road!" Kenzi said as she moved off the wall and grabbed Alex's shoulders.

"How do you know that Kenz.. You heard Acacia.. Pops was charming, funny.. Then he went all pshyco and gave in to the evil in his soul and had a mass murdering spree in Vahalla.. How do you know I won't snap like that huh? How do you know I'm really as good as you think?" Alex said as she looked into Kenzi's eyes.

"You wanna know how I know you aren't going to become evil?" Kenzi asked as Alex nodded. "Because you love Tamsin so much you broke out of prison and could have fled the country but instead risked your life to come fight beside her. Because you care about Bo you'd sit there and take the pain and torture off her and purposely PISS Lauren off so she focuses on you! Hell you let Bo nearly drain you dry so she could feed and live! And you want to know another reason I KNOW you aren't going to give in to evil.. how I KNOW you're nothing like your father?!"

"What's that.." Alex asked still looking into Kenzi's eyes.

"Because of this!" Kenzi yelled as she yanked Alex in tightly and pressed their lips together in a passionate long kiss. Kenzi pulled away slightly so her lips were centimeters from Alex's. "Because you care about me so damn much you'd go get yourself killed to give me your powers.. No one who's evil would ever give up their life and power to make a human stronger, to make a human have a chance to live.. to fight.. You love fiercely Alex.. You may be a snarky and a confusing asshole but you are far from evil.."

Alex leaned in kissing Kenzi again and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist as she felt Kenzi wrap her arms around her neck and pull their lips in together harder to deepen the passionate kiss. Alex slowly pulled back enough where she could talk.

"I love you Kenzi.. That's why I willed my powers to you. I could have died and I wouldn't have cared if it meant you'd be safe in the end.. I love you.." Alex whispered as she saw Kenzi's eyes go wide. Kenzi leaned up and kissed Alex again gently.

"I love you too.." Kenzi whispered as she rested her forehead on Alex's. Both sat there smiling before Kenzi grinned and pulled Alex back inside.

Inside the group drank for another hour or so. The shots poured consistently and the beer flowed non stop.

"Alright you drunk bitches. I'm old and dead and I need some fucking sleep. King Blood little man.. Got a place for this classy lady to sleep?" Acacia drunkenly asked as she stumbled off the chair.

"Take the stairs and go to the left and you'll find a spare bedroom. It's all yours pretty lady" Trick said as he grinned.

"Well why don't you be a gentleman Mr. King Man sir and show me where the bedroom is?" Acacia asked as she tugged on Trick's tie.

"Oh why that would be rude of me not to show you" Trick said as he grinned and waved to everyone and followed Acacai downstairs.

"Holy friggin shit sauce Trickster is totally gonna get laid by the dead aunt Valkyrie!" Kenzi said as she and Bo started to druknely giggle.

"OH GROSS!" Alex and Tamsin yelled in unison.

"I'm going to go home ladies.. I'll see you all tomorrow" Dyson said as he stood up to leave. All four ladies fell into him giving him a group hug. "Dawww I love you guys" the wolf said as he kissed the tops of their heads. He turned and stumbled outside.

"I think we better get our asses to the whore crack shack so I can _teach_ Kenzi some control over her powers" Alex said with a wink as she slung her arm around Kenzi's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"That's a good idea.. We need to go work on _heating _things up" Kenzi said as she started to blush.

"Just keep it down tonight you sluts! I don't want to hear your Ember training session when I'm enjoying _bonding_ time" Tamsin said as she glanced up to Bo who flashed her eyes blue.

"I think we need to get home.. Like now.." Bo said keeping her gaze on Tamsin's.

"Oh hell yes we do!" Tamsin said as she grabbed Bo's wrist and they headed out to the truck barely able to keep their hands off one another as Kenzi and Alex followed behind them stumbling drunk and singing God knows what.

The truck couldn't get the four back to the house quick enough.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty-Three: Love and Power

As the truck was put into park, Bo and Tamsin immediately shot out of the truck and grabbed ahold of one another laughing and giggling as they stumbled up the stairs to unlock the door. Alex and Kenzi took their time getting out of the car. Kenzi walked up to Alex and slid her hand into the Ember's with a smile.

"You okay?" Kenzi asked as she looked at Alex.

"Yeah.. It's just been a long day and I have a ton on my mind.." Alex said with a weak smile.

"Hey.. Don't do that to me?" Kenzi said as she nudged the blonde.

"Don't do what?" Alex asked with a smirk as she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't shut me out and give me a half ass weak answer" Kenzi said as she stopped outside the house and turned Alex so she was facing her.

"I'm sorry.. You know I'm new to this whole 'opening up' shit" Alex said with a grin, "Can I ask you something?"

"Kenzi! Alex! You bitches coming in or are you gonna stand in the cold and talk?" Tamsin asked as she poked her head out the door.

"We'll be in a bit Lil' T.. We're gonna hang out here for awhile" Kenzi said keeping her eyes on Alex.

"Alrighty momz! We're gonna go to bed! Wake us if you need us!" Tamsin said with a grin and giggle.

"Psh yeah right.. Like we don't know what you two _going to bed_ means.." Alex said with a laugh as she winked to Tamsin. The Valkyrie shut the door and immediately turned to kiss Bo on the lips with a wide smile.

Kenzi shifted over and sat down on the steps with Alex slowly following her.

"So what did you wanna ask me?" Kenzi asked as she looked to Alex who clearly had the weight of the world on her mind.

"Do you remember what everyone said about Cupid's arrow.. How it only had the negative effects that we dealt with.. The crazy slutty desire and passion to reproduce like we were replenishing the earth.. How that only happens to couples who aren't meant to be together.. Like do you think that it's true.. We aren't meant to be together.. Like maybe this all really is a run off of emotions as Bo and Tamsin's bond grows stronger?" Alex asked as she looked towards the ground.

"I actually hadn't thought about that until now.." Kenzi said as she looked away and starred up at the sky.

"Yeah.. I mean I'm not trying to be a buzz kill.. I mean I just told you I love you.. I happily willed you my powers and would do it again in a heartbeat.. I just.. I don't know I thought about that on the ride back.. Do you think it's true, that the effects we went through really only happen to couples who aren't meant to be together.." Alex asked as she sighed.

Kenzi sat there for awhile in silence processing everything Alex had just said. She tried to form words but she was at a loss.

Upstairs Bo and Tamsin were nothing but aroused and lost in the sensations of ecstasy. They were in love.. A form of love that ignited the passion hidden deep in your soul. With every kiss, every caressing touch of their fingertips on each others skin.. It was like the problems in their worlds melted away.. Nothing else existed except them. The sex they had wasn't for feeding, it wasn't to fuel Bo's powers and abilities.. It was connecting on a level that seemed unreachable with anyone else in the world.

As they found their way upstairs, their clothes seemed to melt away. They slowly backed up to the bed and collapsed in the embrace of each other's arms. The warmth of their naked bodies slowly sliding against one another was enough to leave them both breathless.

"Bo.. I love you.." Tamsin whispered as she brought her lips close to the Succubus's ear.

Bo gasped from the soft voice in her ear and tightened her grip on Tamsin's hips. "I love you too.." Bo panted out as she pulled the Valkyrie who straddled on top of her down so that they could feel the passion through a kiss. Their lips met and their tongues immediately started to rub over one another as moans escaped their breath.

Tamsin had her arms on either side of Bo's head supporting herself in the air as she leaned down and started to kiss Bo's soft and warm neck. Bo began to rub her hands up the Valkyrie's toned and muscular back savoring every inch of her flawless body. Bo started to pulse intense charm through her fingers all through Tamsin's body as she felt the Valkyrie bite down lightly on her neck, causing the Succubus to moan loudly.

Bo couldn't help but breath rapidly as she felt Tamsin suck on her neck. Bo's toes began to curl from the amount of pleasure pulsating throughout her body. Tamsin was panting as she moved her kisses down to Bo's collar bone. The Valkyrie moved her leg over Bo's so that their throbbing and wet cores were rubbing together softly causing both of the women to moan in pleasure as the friction increased and the arousal sky rocketed.

Back outside, Kenzi couldn't help but grin as she looked over to Alex and took her hand to raise the blonde's gaze from the ground to her soft green eyes.

"Wanna know what I think?" Kenzi said with a smile, "I think that at the time maybe we weren't right for each other.. We had boyfriends we both cared about.. We had just met and didn't really know much about each other minus that we liked to get fae wasted, had Bo and Tamsin who we thought should be succu-boning on the reg, and that we are friggin' amazing.. So maybe at the time we weren't meant to be together and be a couple.. But I also don't think fat diaper baby man with arrows took into account how the Valkyrie's bond would open our emotions, not control them.. Yes at first it probably was us feeling a sexual pull to one another, but the way things feel with us makes me believe that all of this isn't because of them.. They may have opened our hearts up and drew us closer, but the way I feel about you isn't forced, it isn't emotional effects from them.. It's the simple fact that things change, people change, and feelings change. So no.. Maybe at the time we weren't the ideal two to pair together, but look at how much we have changed and gone through since then.. Maybe we weren't meant to be something then, but I believe in my heart that we have the chance to be something now.."

Alex couldn't help but grin as she looked to Kenzi. Alex leaned in and slowly kissed Kenzi's lips as she smiled. The blonde pulled away she brought a hand up to cup Kenzi's face.

"That was one hell of an answer.. You're right.. We may not have been meant to be together then, but things change.. We've changed. When I told you that I love you I meant it with every beat of my heart. I wouldn't have risked dying and losing my powers for just anyone. I hate to say it because Vex has always been someone special in my life but I wouldn't have even willed my powers for him. It was you.. The thought of something happening to you crushed me. You're strong Kenz. Even without powers you have a strong heart and you would risk you life to save anyone.. You deserve the chance to be powerful. You deserve a life that extends beyond human years. I did this for you because as much as I care about you.. I can't imagine a life where you don't exist.. I know Tamsin and Bo feel the same way.. A world without your little hot mess ass just doesn't seem like life at all" Alex said with a grin.

Kenzi leaned in and kissed Alex softly.

Alex pulled back again and rested her forehead on Kenzi's.

"So I have a question for you now.." Kenzi said with a smirk.

"Hit me baby fire fae.." Alex grinned.

"Did you seeing my fears.. Like the part where I said something about being human and dating you and if we lasted and things got fo sho serious and me dying early because I wasn't fae.. Did that mess with your choice at all about giving me your powers?" Kenzi asked as she let her eyes study Alex's reaction.

Upstairs Bo and Tamsin were both out of breath, shaking, and moaning as they continued rolling their hips rhythmically allowing their clits to rub against one another quickly.

Tamsin had pulled her head back and rested her forehead against Bo's as they looked into each other's eyes. The passion and desire that they could see in each other's eyes was heightening their aroused state.

"God you feel amazing.." Tamsin said softly keeping her baby blue's gazing deeply into Bo's brown eyes.

"I love feeling you against me.." Bo whispered back as she smiled sweetly before closing her eyes and throwing her head back letting out a loud moan.

Their movements became rapid as they both felt their bodies coming closer to an orgasm. Bo opened her eyes and focused in on Tamsin's pleasure filled face.

"I want you to feed Bo.." Tamsin panted out through her moans of pleasure. "Feed from me when you cum.."

Bo's eyes instantly flashed blue as she started to moan louder. Bo lifted her head and pressed her forehead against Tamsin's.

"God Tamsin.. Y-Yes.. God please don't stop.." Bo panted out as her body began to shake.

"Yes Bo I'm right there.. God yes.." Tamsin said as her jaw dropped and she felt her body begin to tighten in the clutches of her warrior.

Bo let out a scream of pure ecstasy and clashed her lips against Tamsin's. The Valkyrie moaned loudly, between the orgasm that was pulsing through her body and the sensational pull of her chi, Tamsin was on a whole new level of sexual pleasure. After Bo had pulled a good amount of chi it was like her body desired nothing more than to touch Tamsin all over.

Bo flipped Tamsin on her back and kissed Tamsin deeply as she slipped her tongue in to the Valkyrie's welcoming mouth and started to massage their tongues against one another. Bo slid her hand down Tamsin's body slowly, making sure to allow her fingertips to dip into the Valkyrie's defined ab lines. Tamsin moaned from the soft touch and wanted nothing more than to feel Bo inside her.

"Ready for round two Valkyrie?" Bo asked with a devilish grin

"Only if you're going to be ready for a mind-blowing orgasm when you're done with me.." Tamsin whispered back with a smirk.

"With the way you're making me feel right now.. I'll be ready for an all nighter.." Bo replied as she slipped two fingers inside the Valkyrie causing Tamsin to thrust her hips up and dig her finger nails into Bo's back.

Kenzi sat there anxiously awaiting Alex's answer.

"Honestly.. No.. But now that I think back to it, it makes me even happier I willed you my powers. I can understand a fear like that.. Being human and knowing you won't live as long as your fae lover, wondering what they would do after you're gone.. It has to be a hard cross to bear.. But knowing how scared that made you.. It makes me happy to know that even if you aren't with me forever, you have the option to love who you want fae or not and you'll live hundreds of years with them.." Alex said with a grin. "Like I said in the end, there was no one more deserving than you to become an Ember"

"You're incredible.. I still can't believe I'm fae now.. That I'm an Ember.. It all just seems so surreal.. You're gonna help me with this right? Because if I have to figure it all out by myself I'll probably light half the city on fire.." Kenzi said as she looked at her hands.

"Of course I'll help you mini pyro! You didn't just think I was gonna give you some of my powers and let you roam free with fire flying from your ass! I'll teach you everything I know and we'll make sure you can control your fire.. You're gonna have a lot of power Kenz.. It'll take time before you reach your full potential, years even.. But you're gonna be extraordinary, I know it.. Wanna see something cool for your first small lesson?" Alex asked with a grin.

"Uhm HELL YES! What?" Kenzi asked with an excited smile.

"Alright.. As Embers, our powers come from our emotions… pain, rage, anger, and passion.. You'll feel your body start to warm up gradually, especially as your powers grow.. Good thing about you learning to control your powers is you won't hurt me, especially with the heat since my body temp is already so high.. So my first little trick is going to be me teaching you a new way of kissing.." Alex said with a grin, "I'm gonna kiss you, don't hold back.. Let the passion take you over, feel my lips heat up and match the temp.."

"So wait.. How do I like turn on the heat? I'm confused.." Kenzi asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry hot stuff.. I know how to get you to heat yourself up, you just have to give in to the power some.. Don't worry about pushing too hard because you aren't gonna hurt me.. When you feel the power, remember how it makes you feel, remember the feelings and emotions you have and store those away because that'll be the way you access them. I'll get the heat going and open the door for your powers to start, just go with it.. You trust me?" Alex said with a smile.

"Yes of course I trust you but I still don't get how you're.." Kenzi started to say but she was cut off when Alex grabbed her cheeks and yanked her in for a passionate, aggressive, and sexy kiss. Their lips met and Kenzi slid her hands around Alex's hips pulling her in tighter. Alex slowly ran her tongue over Kenzi's lips and Kenzi happily opened her mouth and took her tongue to rub Alex's. The kiss was intense and passionate beyond belief. Kenzi suddenly started to feel her lips being warmed up by Alex's, the warm kiss, the heat radiating was sensational. Kenzi suddenly felt herself becoming lost in the kiss and her body growing warmer as she moaned.

Alex felt Kenzi's lips begin to heat up against hers as she deepened the heated make out session by pulling Kenzi in tighter. Their lips seemed to be on fire, the heat on their lips created an aroused sensation between the two that neither had ever experienced. For an Ember, kissing someone of their own species and allowing heat to form during a kiss was equivalent to the feeling Bo received when she pulled chi from someone, or the passion that arouse from her charm to others. Kenzi couldn't help but feel an overwhelming desire to rip Alex's clothes off right there. For her, being human and feeling a kiss was one thing but this, this was something new, wild, and intense.

Kenzi shoved Alex back on the steps and straddled the blonde allowing her hands to begin to roam all over the blonde's stomach. Alex was shocked by the notion but happily allowed Kenzi to take control. She could feel the heat radiating from Kenzi's hands and moaned at the intensity in the aggressive touch. Alex happily heated her body to match Kenzi's hot and pleasure filled touches.

Finally feeling the need for oxygen Kenzi pulled her head back panting. Kenzi started to giggle as she looked at the steam that was fuming from their bodies. It was a chilly night but the steam that was coming from them was enough to fill a room.

"Wow.." Kenzi said as she smiled to Alex

"Told you.. Welcome to your first lesson in being an Ember.. If you kiss another pyro you can both heat your body and it's pretty much like our version of Succubus sex.. I haven't ever done anything more than the kissing with another Ember but I figured you'd enjoy a preview of what your powers can do" Alex said with a grin.

"I think we should totally go inside and start part two of this lesson.." Kenzi said with a grin as she stood up and dragged Alex up and inside.

Bo had gotten Tamsin off and now the roles had rapidly switched as Tamsin threw Bo back against the bed and allowed her tongue to circle the Succubus's clit causing Bo to moan loudly and grip the sheets beside her with all of her strength. As Tamsin felt Bo thrust her hips up to increase the touch of her tongue, Tamsin grinned and slid two fingers deep into the Succubus causing Bo to gasp as she screamed loudly.

"Oh my God! Tamsin yes!" Bo yelled as she threw her head back on to the pillow.

After already orgasming, then feeling Tamsin tighten around her fingers, Bo knew that she wouldn't last long fighting off her orgasm.

Tamsin thrusted passionately into Bo and quickened her pace with every moan that fell from Bo's lips. The Valkyrie knew that Bo was close to her orgasm and used her tongue to glide quickly over the Succubus's clit as she slid her fingers in deeply. Bo leaned up and tangled her fingers into Tamsin's head and screamed as she felt herself release. Tamsin smiled and slowly raised her head up to give that trademark grin.

"Come here you.." Bo panted out as she pulled Tamsin down on top of her making sure the Valkyrie's lips landed on her own. "God sex with you is unbelievable.."

Tamsin couldn't help but grin and blush as she smiled into their kiss. Bo slowly pulled back from the kiss and moved so that she and Tamsin laid side by side in the bed, so close that their noses were touching.

"Can I ask you something?" Bo whispered as she used her hand to slowly rub through Tamsin's hair.

"Always.. What's on your mind babe?" Tamsin replied with a smile.

"Well tonight, hearing Acacia talk about you as a child and your first battle.. It's the first I've heard of your past, like really gotten to know somethings about your life.. I know you have many lifetimes of memories.. But I wanna know more about them, I wanna know more about _you_ and what made you who you are.. What kind of things happened in your life cycles that made you believe you were such a monster.. because the woman I know now is far from anything diabolical.." Bo asked as she looked into Tamsin's clear blue eyes.

Tamsin took a deep breath and frowned slightly.

"If it's too much to bring up you don't have to answer.. I didn't mean to upset you Tamsin.." Bo said softly as she continued to play with the Valkyrie's blonde locks.

"No.. It's totally fair Bo.. You deserve to know more about me.. It might help you understand why I was so cold and heartless when we first met.. Why this life cycle even if it is my last is the most incredible one I could have ever imagined.."

"Okay babe.. You know that whatever you tell me will never change my opinion of you.." Bo said as she sat there eagerly awaiting to hear about Tamsin's dark past.

"It might.." Tamsin said softly as she frowned her brow and took a deep breath as she prepared to tell Bo some of the darker tales from her past.

_With so many lifetimes that I have lived through, your memories seem to fade away and you forget the small moments, but even with thousands of years, there are some moments that you can't seem to let fade from your mind, no matter how badly you wish they would._

_A Valkyrie is known for her ability to follow orders and to complete their assignments without any issues. Sometimes you're given the task of carrying souls which means you're sent to battles all over the world to ensure those who are meant to live to fulfill their destiny stay alive and those who interfere or threaten the life of the ones you're sent to protect die at your sword. I did this frequently because I had such great battle skills and could wield a blade unlike any of my other Valkyrie sisters. With my abilities I was great in war… But there were also life cycles where I was sent out as a bounty hunter to seek out fae fugitives and bring them to Hecuba prison. I was the best.. I could track down anyone who was marked and bring them in with no issues, I would receive my payment, go buy an insane amount of liquor.. get trashed.. then get another assignment. I drifted from city to city all throughout the world in different times. I was often a bounty hunter rather than a vessel for warrior souls because many people sought me out to do their bidding. Vahalla was proud to say that I was their 'perfect Valkyrie' and I was the best bounty hunter throughout the lands so they allowed me to stay more with that profession than simply bringing slain warriors to paradise._

_I have memories from both carrying souls and from bounty hunting that burden my heart. In one of my first solo wars to bring souls back I remember receiving my target of the general I needed to keep alive until the war ended. We were in a battle in the fields.. I had the general in my sights and was wielding my blade striking down anyone who came close to him, I turned quickly and stopped as I looked into the eyes of a boy who couldn't have been any older than 15.. He had fear in his eyes.. I pulled my sword back as I kept my eyes on the boy. I was praying he would turn and run.. But in that time you did not flee from battle, no matter your age. The boy looked at me and then back to the general and I knew he was going to strike. I turned and took my blade and stabbed the boy right through the stomach.. He fell forward into my arms.. Choking on his blood.. Tears streaming down his face.. He stopped breathing in my arms.. A child.. He hadn't even lived or enjoyed life.. And I killed him.. God I'll never forget seeing the life drained from his eyes.. The pale of his skin.._

_There was another war that I fought in.. Everything had been going smoothly, well as smooth as blood shed could be.. I was able to use my doubt to prevent groups of the enemy from attacking our camp.. There were nights we would lay by the fire and enjoy the stars singing war songs.. We were attacked by surprise by an army of 200.. The pressure from the attack was great.. I saw the two leaders I was sent to protect.. They were 50 yards from me and struggling to avoid deadly blows.. I knew I had to get to them and quickly.. It wasn't their time to die and be carried to Vahalla. I arched my back and allowed my wings to come free.. I soared to them and landed swiftly as I started to strike down every opponent. I felt a hand on my wing and heard a terrifying scream of pain. I turned quickly. I saw an old man who looked to be in his 50's.. He had NO place being on that battle field.. His hand looked like he had shoved it in a blender, there were shards of flesh dangling from his hand and you could see parts of his bone. He looked at me with terror as he shifted his eyes from his hand to me.. I was hoping to see him turn and leave, hell lay down for all I can.. Anything.. God the white hair on his head.. the wrinkles that he had from his years of wisdom and farm work.. He was so old and fragile.. God why didn't he run? He instantly lunged forward to attack me but I had tried to take flight.. He grabbed me and my body reacted out of warrior instinct.. I landed to the ground and my wings instantly covered me as they sliced his body to the point that he was unrecognizable.. He fell to the ground lifeless.. I could see his skull and other bones.. The white from the bones beamed as the red of the blood poured out into a pool on the ground.. I stood there with my sword in hand as his blood dripped from my wings.. I cried to myself that night as I poured water throughout the feathers trying to get the stains to fade.. I had never had blood on my wings before or seen the deadly effects that come with people touch them.. That was the last time I used my wings in battle.._

_I remember seeing people that I had fought beside, shared stories with.. Grown close with.. People I slept with.. Everyone fall to their death in battle. I learned quickly not to care for others because in the end I would see them die.. I would witness the fall of almost everyone I came into contact with. Lovers.. They meant nothing.. If I felt the need or wanted to pass the time I'd find someone who was attractive, we'd drink, we'd kiss and then we'd have meaningless sex and I'd tell them to get out and I'd drink more until I passed out in a drunken slumber._

_As a bounty hunter I faced many millennia of tracking down fae fugitives. The pay was great and the assignments I received were never anything difficult. Get hired by whoever, do what they wanted, make bank, sometimes it would be jobs for club owners or bars and I'd get a lifetime pass for free drinks.. I did a job for a strip club owner one time and got a lifetime of free dances and vodka. That wasn't too shabby.. There were perks of being a bounty hunter. _

_Then there were marks that were so fucking stupid to take in.. like there was this one man who hired me to track down his daughter's boyfriend.. He said that the guy raped his 15 year old daughter. I found the guy.. and when I slapped the cuffs on him he was crying. I got his ID and the kid was 16.. The dad paid me to bring him the boy so I did.. The father took the boy.. Chained him to a tree like a dog and beat the hell out of the kid.. After the kid was sitting there sobbing begging for mercy the dad pulled out a machete and decapitated the boy.. I talked to the daughter and she said he never raped her.. that her dad walked in on them having sex.. I escorted that kid to his execution.. _

_There were so many fae 'fugitives' I found who didn't deserve the punishment for their crimes.. One woman had stolen food for her children.. There was a guy who got into a car accident and killed a human family and he tried to use his powers to revive them but it was said he 'exposed his abilities' while doing it.. There was an elderly lady who had dementia who wondered outside and used her powers to make rain fall from the sky who I had to collect.. All these people who did nothing serious.. I took them to Hecuba prison.. and you know what that means.. You were there undercover.. You know how they treat people.. But back then I didn't care.. I just wanted money and to keep my reputation as the greatest.. I wanted people to fear and respect me.. I had it all._

_When you've lived as long as I have.. When you've killed as many people as me.. When you've done the types of horror I have.. When you do it for so long you become numb. You stop caring, you stop feeling.. You just wake up.. Destroy lives.. Drink.. Sleep with someone.. You do what you need to do to get paid and go to bed and wake up and do it all over again. It's when you stop caring.. When you become numb to killing people and sending people to their doom.. That's when you become a monster. That's what happened to me._

_When I took the deal the Wanderer offered me to find you, it was just another assignment, after he left I literally laughed as I drank my beer at the thought of ACTUALLY finding this woman. He wanted me to find a fable.. A myth.. A woman who couldn't exist. I shrugged it off and kept an eye out but it never was going to happen so I continued to complete my many other assignments. When I first met you.. You met the version of me who was numb.. Cared for no one.. Made no relationships or allowed anyone to get close. I hated you and tried to find reasons to despise you.. For the first time in my thousands of years I met someone who made me care, made me feel, made me alive. It was like being snapped out of a trance that haunted my heart and awaking into a world with purpose. I know I was a monster and I accept the burden of my actions. But I also take peace in the fact that because of you and your family who has accepted me.. I'm no longer the monster. _

Bo sat there looking at the Valkyrie in disbelief of all that she had just heard, "Wow.. Tamsin I.. I couldn't imagine going through all of that.. It makes me admire the woman you are today even more.. If you can live this long and survive times like that.. It makes you even more incredible in my eyes. We've all done things that we aren't proud of.. things that make us dark.. but it's what we do in times of hardships that define the type of person we are. We choose our destiny.. You've finally had the freedom to choose yours.. You're amazing Tamsin, I'm just sorry it took me so long to fully see just how extraordinary you are.."

Tamsin smiled as she leaned over and kissed Bo's lips. "You're the one who pulled me from the darkness Bo.. YOU are what makes me feel alive.. There are millions of stories I could tell, and the longer we're together the more you'll hear but for now.. You see why there are moments when I sink back in and relive the horrors of my past.. Why I am scared to slip back into becoming a monster. I was nothing but dark for a majority of my existence.. But being with you is the one thing that keeps me motivated to be better. To be good."

Bo smiled and pulled Tamsin in for a gentle and loving kiss on her lips. Their cute romantic make out was interrupted by an ear piercing scream.

They pulled back from the kiss quickly and said "KENZI!" in unison as they shot out of bed. Bo wrapped a sheet around her and Tamsin grabbed the comforter as they sprinted downstairs and busted into Kenzi's room.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty-Four: Learning a Few New Tricks

Bo and Tamsin exploded through Kenzi's door and saw the Russian standing there pressed against the wall as Alex's body thrashed on the mattress. Her eyes were closed and she was screaming in pain and seemed to be fighting whatever it was that haunted her slumber.

"I have no idea what happened! One minute we're cuddling and passed out sleeping soundly and the next she's gone all WWE fight mode!" Kenzi said as she watched Alex, "I tried to wake her but it did nothing!"

Tamsin immediately rushed over and started to shake her sister. "Alex it's a dream! WAKE UP!"

"No! NO! YOU WON'T MAKE ME DO IT! NOOOOOO! I CAN'T DO IT! NO! STOP! DON'T HURT THEM! NOOOO!" Alex yelled with her eyes still closed as she fought away from Tamsin's grip. Bo rushed over and grabbed the other side of Alex trying to keep the Ember down.

"NO! NO! I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU! NOOOO!" Alex screamed as she thrashed her body more.

Tamsin reached over and smacked Alex hard across the face. Alex's eyes shot open and she lunged up on the bed and sat there panting as she looked around at everyone in the room. Bo, Kenzi and Tamsin sat there looking horrified.

"Alex.. Hey.. Shhh.. It was just a dream kid.." Tamsin said softly as she pulled Alex in to a hug.

"It.. It seemed so damn real.. God what's happening to me.." Alex said softly as she pulled back from the hug.

"Duke said that you'd have nightmares from willing your powers and you'd struggle emotionally for awhile until your body adjusted to splitting your soul. Alex what happened?" Bo asked as she lightly used her hand to rub the blonde's back.

"I just.. I had a dream.. I was standing there with the Wanderer and our father.. They wanted me to kill you guys.. they said if I didn't do it then they would do it and make it slow and painful.. God it was horrible.. It was like my soul was unable to fight off the evil pull.. I wanted to burn the world.. I wanted to stand there and set flames to everything in front of me.. It felt so wrong yet so right.." Alex said as she closed her eyes and threw her hands over her face.

"Alex.. You know it was just a dream. You'd never do that.. You'd never kill us.. You're gonna have these nightmares.. but you have to remember that we're gonna be here when you wake up.." Kenzi said as she slowly walked to the bed and sat down with everyone.

"I didn't hurt any of you did I?" Alex asked as she removed her hands and frantically searched around the room.

"No but it looks like you chard half the room.." Bo said with a grin. "Why the hell are there burn marks on the sheets and like half the room?!"

"Uhm.. Alex was _teaching_ me how to control my powers some and how to uhhhh.. _Heat_ up my body…" Kenzi said with a blushing smile.

"Oh dear God.. Wild Ember sex.. Grosssss!" Tamsin said as she made a gagging action.

"Well keep the fire down.. At the rate it looks like you two are going I'm kinda shocked the whole house isn't on fire" Bo said with a grin as Alex smiled.

"Can't make any promises.. It's hard to teach a baby fire starter how to control her heat but I'll see what we can do" Alex said with a wink as she grabbed Kenzi's hand and pulled the Russian back on top of her. "I'm sorry about waking you guys up.."

"We weren't exactly sleeping.." Bo said with a smile as she glanced to Tamsin.

"Succu-slut sexing all night.. You two and your damn marriage bliss" Kenzi said with a chuckle as she nuzzled her nose into Alex's neck.

"Oh shut it momz! We're gonna go upstairs and try to get a few hours of sleep. Tomorrow we'll work on Kenzi's powers and we're gonna go to the Dal for a bit.. We're thinking about maybe moving the ceremony up some.. With the way things are going we might want to make this official as soon as we can so that we have a leg up on everything and the control of our powers. With the threats we received yesterday things are only going to get worse.. People know that once Bo and I bond that our powers will be heightened so the longer we try to hold off the more people we'll have trying to stop us.." Tamsin said as she got up and grabbed Bo's hand and headed to the door. Bo smiled and kissed Tamsin's cheek as she laid her head gently on the blonde's chest.

"Tonight we're having our bachlorette parties then bitches! So sleep! We're gonna throw down like a fae hoe down skankalicous!" Kenzi groaned as she closed her eyes.

"Hey T.. Can you and Bo work with Kenzi on her powers tomorrow.. I think I know someone who can help me with the way I'm feeling.." Alex said as she looked to Tamsin who raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "I'll explain everything when we all get some sleep" Alex said with a smile.

"Okay but no taking off until we all can talk in the AM deal?" Bo said as she grinned back to the two cuddled on the bed.

"Deal Succubus" Alex said with a nod.

Alex closed her eyes and held Kenzi tighter as Tamsin and Bo walked upstairs and fell onto the bed tightly cuddled into each other's arms. It took only seconds before both were fast asleep.

After three of four hours of sleep, Tamsin and Bo finally started to stir.

"Morning Valkyrie.." Bo said with a grin as she laid a kiss on Tamsin's chest as she nuzzled in closer.

"Ugh.. I don't wanna get up, I want more sleep.." Tamsin said as she rolled closer to Bo and closed her eyes tightly.

"Mmm.. I know but just think, this time tomorrow we'll be getting ready for our wedding.. Make it through today and we'll get to officially be married and bonded.." Bo said with a grin as she lifted her head and kissed Tamsin's lips softly.

"And THAT is the only reason I am content getting out of bed today!" Tamsin said with a grin as she opened her eyes and gazed into the Succubus's soft brown eyes.

"Come on you.. Let's get up before Alex shows Kenzi any more fire tricks and we have to search for a new crack shack to move into!" Bo said as she hopped out of bed. It was unusually dark inside the room, usually the sun was shining through the window but today it seemed dreary. Bo walked to the window and her happiness slowly faded. "Tamsin.. Come here.."

Hearing the hint of fear in her girlfriend's voice, the Valkyrie shot up and walked quickly to the window. The skies were black as night and the sound of thunder was deafening. "Storms shall rise as he comes to power.." Tamsin said softly as she sighed. "He's gaining strength.. We need to get ready.. Only a few more signs until he's at his prime. We need to get dressed and get to the Dal and work with Kenzi on her powers and figure out our next move. My guess is after we bond and we are going to need to prepare to go find the Wanderer and take the next steps to stop him since our powers will have grown.. Let's go Succulette.."

Bo kept her gaze outside at the stormy sky as she slowly turned and threw on a bra, tight black t-shirt, jacket and some jeans with her boots and followed Tamsin downstairs.

Alex was finishing up cooking pancakes as Kenzi sat at the bar with a grin.

"Morning skank faces" Kenzi said as she winked to the two women, "Glad to see you finally got out of bed on this hellishly gloomy day.."

"I see you two have noticed the storm.." Tamsin said as she and Bo sank down in to the couch.

"Yuppers.. We saw it this morning. Shit is getting real. Can we pleaseeeee work on showing me how to control these new hot hands today? I feel like I need to be at least a tad useful.." Kenzi asked as she walked over and flopped on the couch.

"Of course momz.. We'll go to the Dal and work on some stuff while we talk to Trick about everything. Alex who's helping you today?" Tamsin asked as she laid her head on Bo's shoulder.

Alex walked over with three plates of pancakes sprawled out on her arms and handed each one of the women pancakes and tossed the syrup to Kenzi. "Uhm.. Well.."

There was a knock at the door and Alex walked over and opened it to see a smiling Dyson walk in wearing grey sweat pants and a dark green hoodie with running shoes.

"Hello ladies" Dyson said with a grin as he walked over and kissed the top of Kenzi, Bo and Tamsin's head.

"Hey wolf wang what do we owe the early morning visit?" Kenzi asked as she stuffed pancakes in her mouth.

"I texted him this morning and asked if he and I could hang out.." Alex said with a weak smile as Dyson nodded to her. Knowing that Alex wasn't prepared to say anything more. "We're gonna go out for a bit and then we'll meet you guys at the Dal later. Dyson.. You ready?"

"Yeah.. Let's get going.." Dyson said as he walked over to Alex. The two turned and walked out the door. Alex had on grey sweat pants and a tight black under armor hoodie and looked like she was going to the gym. "We'll see you guys later.." Dyson said with a smile and wave as they walked out the door.

"Uhm what the fae is going on with those two?" Kenzi asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah.. that seemed a little off.." Bo said as she at her pancakes. Kenzi and Bo glanced over to Tamsin who sighed and frowned her brow.

"He knows what it's like to be missing a piece of your heart.." Tamsin said softly as she looked to Bo.

"How would he.. Oh…" Kenzi said as her gaze followed Tamsin to Bo's.

"He gave his love to me.. When I didn't return it he felt a piece of his heart go empty.." Bo said softly as she looked down at her food.

"Alex probably thought that he would know what she's going through.. She's probably right.. She probably feels an emptiness that Dyson can relate to.. I'm sure they're gonna go work out or go for a run and talk or whatever.." Tamsin said as she put her plate down.

"Don't get offended by it babe.. We don't know what she's going through.. Maybe Dyson knows something that will help her through this.." Bo said as she leaned over and kissed Tamsin's cheek causing the Valkyrie to grin.

"Yeah.. I know.. I just get protective over that little shit.. It sucks not knowing what she's going through and not knowing how to help.." Tamsin said with a half smirk.

"I know.. But Dyson might be able to help her.. Plus she needs some bonding time with him. He's like a big brother to you.. It'll be nice for her to spend some one on one time with him" Bo said with a smile.

"As long as their bonding times includes them keeping their clothes on and the wolf wang from the no no fire zone I'm cool with it" Kenzi said with a grin.

"Don't get all jealous momz.. Alex is all team Kenz" Tamsin said as she scrunched her nose, "Plus it's probably best that she's off dealing with her personal shit today.. That gives us time to work with you without distraction! Maybe we can call Duke later to come help"

"As much as I hate that gorgeous douche, he probably could help. At least he's nice to look at.." Kenzi said with a wink as she got up to go change, "PLUS.. Tonight we get to have a girl's night in preparation for SOMEONE'S wedding tomorrowwwww! Be ready for some bestie time Bo Bo! I gots plans alllllll set" Kenzi left the living room and Bo turned to Tamsin and grinned.

"Uh oh.. Your maid of honor has _plans_ for you Succubus.. You'll probably be getting lap dances galore and have alcohol and strippers making those eyes flash blue" Tamsin said as she nudged Bo.

"Someone jealous?" Bo teased.

"Me? No no no Succu-bitch.. You forget who my maid of honor is.. I'm sure Acacia, Alex and I will find some trouble to get in to before I tie the knot and I put my heart on lock down for a sex demon" Tamsin said with her usual bitchy grin and nose scrunch.

"Look all you want Valkyrie, just don't touch.. And bring that sex ass home to me" Bo said with a grin as she leaned in kissing Tamsin softly.

"No no no! It is bad luck for the bride to see the bride before the wedding horn doggies! Bo Bo you and I are staying here and Tamsin, Acacia and Alex are crashing at a hotel near the Dal!" Kenzi chimed in as she walked back into the room.

"WHAT?!" Tamsin pouted as she poked her lip out.

"Sorry Tammers.. It's tradition and even though you two are determined to make everything your own we are NOT starting this bonded marriage off with 7 years bad luck!" Kenzi said as she patted the top of Tamsin's head.

"Isn't that when you break a mirror?" Bo asked as she chuckled.

"Same difference! Now get up love birds! It's time to go teach me to burn shit!" Kenzi sang as she grabbed her jacket. Tamsin and Bo groaned and reluctantly got up as they followed the baby fae out the door to Tamsin's truck.

"I see Dyson and Alex must have gone for a jog.. His truck's here.." Bo said as she smiled.

"Yeah yeah they better be behaving!" Kenzi said as she rolled her eyes.

"You SERIOUSLY can't think they're out making hot dogs in the woods?!" Tamsin said as she started to laugh and hop in to the truck.

"No.. But I feel oddly jealous" Kenzi said as she hopped in to the back seat.

"Don't be Kenz.. Alex wouldn't cheat on you and Dyson knows you'd neuter him if he hit on her!" Bo said laughing.

"Ain't that the truth!" Kenzi said smiling.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and put the truck in drive as they headed to the Dal.

Dyson and Alex had been jogging for about 20 minutes when they finally stopped on the trial in the woods.

"Tried already wolf boy?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"I'm a wolf.. Running is my thing.. But I wanna know what's up and why I got a text at an ungodly hour of the morning asking if you and I could work out together.. Not that I mind the invite and chance to get to know my partner's mysterious little sister.. Just curious why me" Dyson said as he sat down on a large fallen tree trunk beside the trail. Alex followed and sat down handing the wolf a water.

"Can I ask you something.." Alex said as she looked at the beautiful trees before her.

"Sure, what's up?" Dyson asked gulping his water.

"When you gave your love for Bo.. After you two broke up did you feel empty? Like some part of your essence had been stripped away?" Alex asked as she looked forward.

"Yeah.. A wolf can only give his love to one person throughout their entire existence. A wolf chooses one mate for life.. Whether that person chooses to love them back or not, you give a piece of your soul to that person and vow to protect them.. Even if you don't stay together.. It's like if they don't choose to be with you a part of you never heals.. It haunts you.." Dyson said with a sigh.

"When.. When I gave Kenzi my powers.. It took something from me.. It took something from me and i don't know how to get it back or fill the emptiness it left inside me.." Alex said as she put her hands over her face. "I can't talk to Kenzi, Bo or Tamsin about it because I know that one: Kenzi will feel guilty about it.. And two: they just don't understand.. They don't know what it's like to feel a piece of your soul literally ripped from you.. I have so much anger, rage, and hate built up and I don't know why. I did something selfless and good.. I shouldn't be feeling like this but I can't help it.. I just.. I don't know how to handle having a piece of me missing.."

Dyson wrapped his arm around Alex and pulled the blonde in to him. Alex rested her head on Dyson's shoulder and sighed.

"I know exactly what you're going through.. I know the pain and torment that eat you alive knowing there is a piece of you missing that you'll never get back. You lay down at night and think about why you have such hate fuming inside you when what you lost is something that's so pure and true.. It eats at you. For me.. It's like I look at Bo and see how beautiful, smart, brave and caring she is and I admire her so much for it and love her.. But then I see her with someone else and it's like I want to take my claws and rip my heart from my chest. I lay there at some nights alone and feel so much rage against her.. So much hate for myself for giving her my love and allowing the Norn to strip me of it and lose her.. I get so pissed off that I get up in the middle of the night and beat the hell out of my punching bag, I'll wolf out and run through the woods.. You never really feel whole again, but in time you learn to ignore the pain and after awhile it only hurts every once in awhile. You feel happiness again.. You never are able to fill the pit in your heart but you can find things to numb the pain.." Dyson said with a smile as Alex glanced up to him.

"So the easiest way to get through feeling like there's a piece of me I'll never get back is to find things that numb the pain? It does get easier though.. Right.. I'm not always going to feel this broken am I?" Alex asked looking at the wolf.

"Find the things that take the anger and hate away.. It's different for everyone.. For me it's working out and pushing my body to it's limits.. I wear myself down to the point where I lay there feeling better.. Exhausted but better.. And it will get easier, but it takes awhile.. There will be days when the pain comes back and it hits you like a freight train.. Some days you'll wake up and feel like you can survive anything and the pain of the emptiness.. The pain of remembering you gave a piece of yourself won't be as bad.. But then there will be other days that nearly drown you, you'll feel like you're using every ounce of strength you have to swim.. You'll be gasping for air.. But the memory of not being whole drags you down and submerges you in the pain. It comes and goes.. But you have something to help you through it.. You have me" Dyson said with a grin as he felt Alex squeeze him in to a tight hug.

"So we're like our own little rehab group for dumbasses who give crazy bitches pieces of our soul and essence?" Alex said with a grin as Dyson chuckled.

"Exactly.. It's like AA for people who gladly sacrifice their hearts for people we love" Dyson said as he stood up.

"We can still drink though right?" Alex asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh we'll NEED drinks.. Trust me" Dyson said with a laugh.

"So tell me.. Exactly how fast can a wolf run?" Alex said with a grin.

"Pretty fast.. I don't think you could keep up" Dyson smirked back.

"Try me.." Alex said as she flashed her eyes red and threw her entire body in to blue flames.

"Keep up.." Dyson said as he lunged his body forward and immediately shifted into a wolf. Dyson growled and looked up at the blue flames woman with his yellow eyes.

Alex took off in a blaze with Dyson running on all fours behind her.

As Kenzi, Bo and Tamsin walked in to the Dal they laughed when they saw Trick drinking water and looking like he had just woken up.

"Morning gramps.. You're looking.. Interesting.. This morning.." Bo said with a laugh.

"I feel like I've been hit by Thor's hammer repeatedly in the head" Trick groaned as he drank more water.

"Trickster's driving the struggle bus.." Kenzi said as she started to laugh, "Holy shittles on a stick is THAT a hickie?!"

Tamsin's eyes widened as she starred at Trick's neck. The Blood King frantically put his hand on his neck and turned red.

"NO!" Trick spat out.

"Holy fudge fae fuck monkies in a zoo! IT'S A HICKIE!" Kenzi said as she now laughed hysterically. Bo and Tamsin tried to contain their giggles.

"Dude.. Your Blood King grandpa totally slept with my Valkyrie Elder aunt the day before our wedding.." Tamsin whispered as she buried her face into Bo's back to hide her laughter.

Acacia came stumbling up. Her clothes were on but wrinkled and her hair was nothing short of a hot mess.

"Say one word.. Any of you.. And I'll dig your graves, bury you, then piss on your tombstones" Acacia growled as she flopped down at the bar, happily taking the water Trick passed her. Bo, Tamsin and Kenzi couldn't contain their laughter any longer.

"Oh hell.. This is classic.." Kenzi said with a smirk.

"So moving on from THAT.. Trick, Acacia we were wondering if we could move the ceremony to tomorrow. The signs of the Wanderer regaining power are starting to appear and after the attacks we faced yesterday we need our powers to be steady and we need any and every advantage we can get. Plus if we wait until Friday, the word might get out and the attacks may come full force and interrupt the ceremony.. the sooner we can bond the better. After we bond we were thinking that maybe since our powers will be stronger and more under control we can focus in our plan of attack to take down the Wanderer" Bo said as she looked to Tamsin then to Trick and Acacia.

"I think that's a wise decision for you both.." Trick said with a smile and nod. "We can get everything set up tonight and tomorrow morning. I'll get Acacia, Alex and Kenzi to help me set up an ancient protective ritual to prevent anyone malicious from entering the Dal during the vows. It will take work but I think we can get it done in time and cover the entrances and make it safe. I agree that after you two bond your powers will be stronger than ever and you'll connect on a new level that will play an advantage. Once we see how strong you two are after the bond we can come up with a plan of attack. Evony is out today gathering as much information as she can of the Wanderer's whereabouts and trying to see if she can find out if there are any attackers we should be concerned about"

"I'm with the Blood King. Tomorrow would be better. No one will expect it. If word has gotten out about you two then Friday I'm sure people are plotting on how to stop you two from bonding. The powers that come with the bond are friggin huge, it'll put a mark on you both from many people wanting to defeat you because you'll be viewed as unstoppable. I have no idea how powerful you'll become, especially since you're both already like supercharged with Bo's blood line and Succubi abilities and Tamsin you being in your last life you're receiving your powers in full. Shit is gonna get real but if the bond gives you the powers I'm thinking.. The Wanderer is going to have quite the battle brewing in his hands. I have some contacts who may be able to give us some tips on what to expect. With the skies becoming storm filled another sign has risen. He's getting stronger so we need to be prepared" Acacia said as she looked up to the two women.

"Alrighty so it's all settled! Tomorrow we are totally having a wedding and bonding partayyyyy! With a bachlorette partayyyyy for our brides tonight! Trickster Bo and I were gonna throw down here and drinky drink! Is that cool? I figured we could invited D-Man!" Kenzi said with a grin.

"You want Dyson to come to our batchlorette party?" Bo said with a laugh.

"Uh duhhh! I mean come on Bo Bo he's like one of our home girls with excess hair plus you know he's been nothing but adorably supportive of you two love birds and YOU KNOW you kinda want him involved in this.. Right?" Kenzi said as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm with momz.. Dyson's been great. He's always there when we need him. He loves you Bo and he kinda thinks I'm amazing" Tamsin said as she flipped her hair in a playfully conceited motion, "I think it would be fun for you two and Dyson, plus that makes me feel a little better about leaving you two alone with alcohol and strippers"

"You're really cool with Dyson hanging out with us tonight?" Bo asked as she smiled.

"Uhm duh! Either you take the wolf and invite him for your 'girls night' or I'm bringing him with us on our dark trouble seeking pre-wedding adventure!" Tamsin said as she crossed her arms, tilted her head and grinned.

"I would LOVE to have Dyson here with me tonight! I want him to feel involved in this and no matter what I'll always love that guy.. As a brother.. But I think he'd have fun.." Bo said with a smile as she started to laugh.

"Acacia.. You me and Alex are going out for a drunk night of epic adventures before I settle down! We're gonna crash at the hotel across the street so drink your water and try not to look like death" Tamsin said as she nudged her mentor.

"Hell.. I have to go out with YOU TWO tonight.. At least there will be liquor and hopefully half dressed men dancing in front of me.." Acacia groaned as she gave a smirk. Bo rolled her eyes and smiled. "Don't worry Succubus, I'll take care of your oh so blushing bride and make sure she keeps her hands to herself"

Bo laughed and smacked Tamsin who was giving a bitch evil grin of trouble.

"Speaking of Alex where is the little bitch?" Acacia asked as she looked around.

"Yes where is she.. I thought the four of you traveled as a pack.. Is she okay after everything that happened yesterday?" Trick asked as the concern poured from his face.

"Yeah she's good. She and Dyson are hanging out at the moment.. She texted him and asked if he'd go work out with her and talk or something and help her with whatever the hell is going through her head.. She woke up in the middle of the night screaming and fighting the air from a nightmare.. But other than that she's been good" Tamsin said as she pursed her lips and sighed.

"The wolf is a good one for her to talk to.." Acacia said as she looked to Trick who nodded in agreement.

"Dyson is probably the only one of us who can remotely understand what she's dealing with.. The nightmares are to be expected. She didn't hurt anyone did she? Or set fire to anything?" Trick asked as he looked at the three women.

"No.. She was fine. Tamsin smacked her and Alex woke up.. She didn't hurt anyone and nothing was on fire. She told us that in her dream she was standing there beside the Wanderer and her father and they were trying to convince her to kill us and essentially blow up the world" Bo said as she sighed.

"She'll get more of those as the Wanderer's powers grow. His ability to reach you all will grow. He'll be able to breech your dreams and push nightmares and thoughts into your unconscious mind. Alex is the most vulnerable right now so he'll target her first but you three need to be just as prepared for things.." Trick said as he eyed the women

"WHICH brings me to the next point on our daily agenda.. Alright so we have the plans all set for the wedding bells tomorrow, the cray cray party of the last night to make single girl mistakes, so now can we focus on the tiny SHIT-uation we have known as 'I'm fae and don't know how to work my powers' and get the ball rolling on this so I can actually help sloughier the dick head?" Kenzi asked as she held her hands up.

"Excellent idea Kenzi!" Trick said with a smile, "We'll work on your powers today and see how strong you are and see if we can predict the amount of power you'll have. If we can get a baseline for where you're at now we can know what areas to strengthen and educate you on."

"Excellenteeee Trick-pappy!" Kenzi said as she stood up.

"Come on baby fae.. Let's go outside so you don't blow up our favorite bar learning how to make a spark" Tamsin said with a grin as she slung her arm around Kenzi.

"I'll come with you dumbasses.. If I leave you alone the whole city will burn to the ground" Acacia said as she walked outside.

"You coming Bo Bo?" Kenzi asked as she looked behind her.

"Yeah just give me a sec, I'm gonna talk to Trick! I'll be there in a few!" Bo said with a smile.

Kenzi, Tamsin and Acacia headed out the door.

"Is everything okay Bo?" Trick asked as he frowned his brow to his granddaughter.

"Trick.. Tamsin got me this gorgeous ring and I don't even know if I'm suppose to get her anything, we're bumping the ceremony up and it's like we have no time to get anything prepared.. I just want to make this right and perfect for her because I know this is something that's once in a lifetime for both of us but it's HER sacred Valkyrie bond ya know?" Bo said as she pouted her lips to Trick.

Trick giggled and smiled sweetly back to his granddaughter.

"Well I don't think decorating for the ceremony will be a problem. Tamsin and Alex have already gone out and gotten everything we need to set up the Dal. We may not have much time but I promise to do all I can to make this perfect for both of you. This is a monumental experience for you and Tamsin and I promise it will be as beautiful as you hope. And I think I have a solution for the ring dilemma you have mentioned.." Trick said with a grin as he turned to walk downstairs. "Wait here Bo! I'll be back in a moment"

Bo raised her eyebrow in confusion but calmly sat at the bar waiting for the Blood King to return. Minutes later Trick reappeared with a beaming smile as he slowly walked towards his granddaughter.

"This was your grandmother's wedding ring.. The ring that I gave her the day we exchanged our vows.. If you would like, you may give this to Tamsin tomorrow as your ring to her, but only if you choose" Trick said as he opened the box exposing a stunning silver ring with three white diamonds embedded in it. The diamonds looked to be fused into the silver ring, there was no part of them sticking out. The ring was smooth all over and glistened in the light.

"Trick.. It's beautiful.. A-Are you sure you want to give this to me?" Bo asked as she admired the gorgeous piece of jewelry.

"Of course Bo.. You love Tamsin just as much as I loved your grandmother. I have saved this ring specifically for you in case you ever found someone to wed. Remember when you mentioned that Tamsin's chi was unlike anything you've ever tasted? We were interrupted before I could answer but.. When a Succubi finds her soulmate, her one true love, they know immediately based on the chi. It's said that a Succubi's soulmate has chi that is more powerful than anyone else's. It taste different and the effects are said to work almost instantly. The power of the chi will heal even the most life threatening injuries in seconds. It is great and will sustain a Succubus their entire life without feeling the need to feed off others. Tamsin is that person for you. Tamsin is your one. I would be honored if you would give this ring to her" Trick said with a grin and tears in his eyes. "Look on the inside of the ring.."

Bo turned the ring and saw an inscription engraved into the ring. It read: Forever and Always My Love.

"Trick this is perfect.. I don't know what to say.." Bo said with a smile as she hugged her grandfather.

"I'll keep it safe until you exchange vows. I would be nothing short of honored for Tamsin to wear this ring and become a true member of our family" Trick said as he wiped his tears.

"How did I get so lucky to have such an amazing grandpa?" Bo said as she put her hand on Trick's shoulder.

"I believe it is I who am the lucky one to have a Succu-daughter like you.." Trick said as he smiled, "Alright, let's go outside and see how they're doing with our new Ember"

Bo nodded and handed the ring back to Trick who placed it securely in his pocket. The two headed outside to see the progress with Kenzi's new powers.

"So what exactly did Alex show you last night Kenz?" Tamsin asked as she crossed her arms. Bo immediately walked up and kissed the Valkyrie's cheek as she smiled to Kenzi who stood in front of them.

"Well she was showing me how to heat up my body temp to match hers, how to not create a flame but manage my own temp to raise it to meet hers.." Kenzi said as she blushed.

"Wait.. What? How the hell did that happen? I'm confused.." Acacia said as she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Well.. Uhm.. Alex was showing me how if she kissed me and raised her temp to heat up her lips, I could match my heat to hers and produce external body heat.. If that makes sense.. We uhm _experimented_ with how hot we could.. Well.. Heat our body temps up.." Kenzi said as she bit her lip and looked to the ground.

"Wow.. Okay.. Uhm gross but I guess useful.." Tamsin said as she shook her head causing Bo to chuckle.

"I mean that is pretty good for a beginning lesson.." Trick said with a smile, "If Kenzi is dropped into a cold environment that will fight to lower her body heat she'll need to learn how to regulate it properly. It was a good starting point for Alex to start with her"

"Yeah I mean that's something basic that could come in handy" Bo said with a grin, "So what's the next step.. Tamsin what did you do with Alex in the beginning?"

"Well Alex was born with her powers so we went through sleepless nights of her body changing from hot to cool to regulate her body temps. She would have cold sweats and wake up shaking but I guess if you are this age your body adjusted to the heat quickly since you received them from someone who was so powerful. After Alex got her temperature regulated to about 150 to 170 on a regular bases we worked on her trying to produce flames from her palms. It took awhile but it's hard to learn. You have to focus on emotions that are powerful.. For Alex it's her anger but for you Kenz it could be anything that's strong. You have to be the one to determine what your anchor is and where you draw your powers. You'll feel your body surge with power, your eyes will turn red when you've unlocked enough emotion to use the fire within. Something small we could start with before that is something that we use to do with Alex after dinner was her learning to make heat arise from something like was already burning.. Kinda like focusing on something with a small spark and making it burst into flames.. Here, I got an idea. Acacia give me a cigarette.." Tamsin said as she glanced to Acacia.

"What the hell makes you think I have smokes on me?" Acacia hissed back.

Tamsin raised an eyebrow and held out her hand. Acacia rolled her eyes and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter and slammed it into the Valkyrie's palm.

"Thank you.. Now.. I'm gonna light the cigarette and place it on the ground.. Kenzi this is where you focus on the burning tobacco and try to make the small bits of burning paper turn into a small fire. Take a breath.. Look at the heat.. Start trying to get your body temperature to rise and focus your eyes on the smoke that's coming off of it.. If you focus hard enough you won't even need to touch the cigarette.. It'll go up in flames.." Tamsin said as she lit the end of the cigarette and placed it on the ground feet away from Kenzi.

"What do I think about to get the sparks going captain?" Kenzi asked as she looked down at the lit smoke.

"You gotta figure that out yourself Kenz.. It's different for everyone who's fae. Your powers are activated by various emotions. For me it's love, lust, and passion.." Bo said with a sweet smile.

"For me it's doubt, intimidation, fear and battle instincts.. I look at someone and use my emotions of anger and determination to cast the doubts and intimidation. I use the emotions I felt in battle. The desire to win.. The desire to protect.." Tamsin said with a smirk.

"When I use my abilities it's out of anger.. I am like Alex where I tap in to my powers by becoming enraged.. Hate and anger are powerful emotions but they aren't for everyone. For Bo it's love and that's what allows her to pull the chi from numerous people. She loves people and wants to protect them.. She's also a sex demon which means she feeds on passion and sexual energy so those allow her to tap into things when she accepts the pull towards them.." Acacia said with a nod.

"What about you Trickster? What makes the Blood King's power work?" Kenzi said as she glanced over to the man.

"My powers come from blood.. Blood that is pure, royal, nobel.. My emotions are based on my determination to create peace.. I tap in to my desires of peace and a small lust for power to control what I write in my blood. My powers aren't like the others. I cannot use my abilities openly like throwing fire, pulling chi, or casting doubt and intimidation. My power comes from my blood so I'm a little different. But they're right. An active power like yours requires you to focus on a strong inner emotion to control the fire that's inside you. So show us what you can do Ember.. It is a rarity to be this species of fae but you are someone who is deserving of the title.. Focus and just try Kenzi" Trick said with a smile as he nodded to the burning cigarette.

"Here goes nothing.." Kenzi mumbled as she closed her eyes. A million thoughts and emotions flooded her mind.

_What the hell kind of emotion is going to be my anchor or whatever.. I'm not really an angry person.. Like I mean I've been through shit that's pissed me off but I don't get mad a lot. Rage is not my thing. Alcohol is more my thing but I don't think you can burn shit thinking about a date with Mr. Daniels, or Lady Vodka.. What emotion is the most powerful to me.. Like I'm a sarcastic happy woman who has a random girl lover or whatever, a sister who's boob-a-licious and like a friggin super hero, a Lil' T who is so adorable and loving and precious that I got to raise from a mini Valku-babe, Trickeroni who is the cutest old man alive and calls me his adopted granddaughter.. I have people who I love and who make me happy.._

Before Kenzi's mind could wonder any further she felt a surge of power rush through her body and opened her eyes.

"Holy shit.." Bo said as she let a light laugh escape her. "Kenz you're doing it.. Your eyes are red!"

"W-what?! They are?! AHHHHHHH! Yay me! Boom bitches I'm a red eyed vixon!" Kenzi said as she started to jump up and down clapping and shaking her hips dancing.

"Woahhh okay there Sparky.. FOCUS! Stop the dancing for a sec momz.. back to the cigarette!" Tamsin said with a giggle.

"Right.. Whoops.. Okay.. Light this bad boy up. Got it.." Kenzi said as she calmed back down and took a deep breath. Kenzi looked at the cigarette intensely. "Uhm what am I suppose to do again?"

"Baby fae! Look at the cigarette, find the heat, look at the red burning edges and try to intensify it and make the small burns grow into a flame!" Acacia growled as she rolled her eyes.

"Kay.." Kenzi said as she looked at the burning smoke slowly climbing from the cigarette.

Kenzi focused her red eyes on the red-orange singed edges of the cigarette. The fire dancing on the tip of the smoke enchanted her. Ever since receiving the powers from Alex, fire seemed to put her in a trance. Kenzi's red eyes burned brighter as she took a step towards the cigarette. Kenzi frowned her brow and her gaze hardened.

The singed cigarette erupted in flames as a small fire formed in front of them on the ground.

"Ahhhh! Kenzi! Yesss!" Bo said as she rushed towards her bestie.

Kenzi's eyes went back to grin and she smiled as she hugged Bo.

"Atta girl momz.. Good! That's step one! I'm proud!" Tamsin said as she nudged the newest fire fae.

"Good first steps.." Acacia said with a nod.

"You're a natural Kenzi" Trick said with a sweet smile.

"That felt so freaking incredible! Ahh God the rush from that was just.. Wow! It's like my body feels warm and just.. It's overwhelming but in a friggin AWESOME way!" Kenzi said with a smile.

They all sat there excited and happy celebrating Kenzi's recent accomplishment at the beginning of her power exploration but the happiness quickly faded when there came a loud clash of lighting at the entrance of the ally. The five of them whipped their heads around to see smoke slowly arising from the pavement.

Out of nowhere, 8 figures seemed to be growing out of the ground. Black smoke surrounded them as their bodies began to form.

"Uhm.. Guys.. what the hell is that.." Kenzi said as she backed up.

"What the hell.." Bo said as she watched the creatures began to form a solid appearance.

"Acacia.." Tamsin said starring wide eyed at the sight before them.

"Yeah.. That's them.." Acacia said as she gulped.

"What? Who?" Bo asked as she reached down and grabbed her dagger from her boot.

"No.. It can't be.." Trick said as he slowly inched backwards.

"HELLO! Someone please tell us baby fae who the hell these bitches are!" Kenzi yelled as she stood there in fear.

"They're a form of hell hounds.. They're souls from the underworld that were sentenced to a lifetime in the forms of disfigured monsters.." Acacia said as she took a fighting stance.

"What?! Oh you've got to be kidding me.. We literally have to fight creatures who are crawling from the gates of hell?!" Bo asked as she looked to Tamsin.

"Yup.. Watch your heads.. They typically favor decapitation. Go for their hearts or knock their heads off.. Our powers may not be extremely effective.. It takes a lot to kill these assholes.. Watch their horns, if they hit you with those it's going to hurt like hell.. Trick.. We're gonna need weapons.. Like NOW!" Tamsin yelled as she prepared to fight. Trick turned and sprinted inside the Dal.

The 8 figures had taken hellish form. They stood there solid black. Their bodies were massive.. It was as if they had intensely muscular human torsos and arms but their heads looked more like a lions with a mane that flowed down their shoulders and back as you could see their dark fangs snarling at the group as if they were ready to taste their flesh and blood. Horns arouse from the top of the creatures heads. The legs of the attackers resembled the hooves of wild horses, powerful, strong and swift.

The eight figures stood there ready to attack as drool fell from their mouths. Kenzi, Tamsin, Bo and Acacia stood there ready to fight.

"Kenzi.. Now would be a good time to go ahead and work on heating your body up.. Get your temp up and keep it high.. That way if they touch you it'll burn their hands.." Tamsin said as she eyed the attackers.

"Where the hell is Alex and Dyson when we need them.." Bo said softly as she looked to the other women.

"I don't know but it looks like the four of us are gonna get a work out.. Don't take it lightly on these jack offs.. Don't leave them unconscious.. Kill them.." Acacia said as she glanced to Tamsin.

Trick came busting outside and tossed Acacia, Kenzi, and Tamsin swords.

"Bo.. Take this!" Trick said as he tossed her a special blade.

Tamsin looked over and smiled at the sight of the sword Bo was now holding.

"Alright.. let's get them.." Acacia said as she cracked her neck.

The storm over head was beginning to grow more powerful. Lighting clashing all around them, the sound of thunder rumbling, the sky was black as night and it looked as though a down pour would open from the heavens at any moment.

Suddenly, the eight hell hounds roared loudly and took off in a sprint towards the armed and ready group. Whether they fight and die or defeat these evil creatures was unknown.. The odds were not in their favor.. But, has that ever stopped them from a battle before? The women took their stance wielding their blades preparing to slash the figures charging them. The hell hounds were approaching with a raged look in their piercing red eyes and the hunger for flesh dripping from their grizzly fangs.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty-Five: Creeping From the Gates of Hell

As the eight monsters approached it was like the battle for the world began. The hell hounds had strength that could not be matched. Tamsin had darkened her eyes and her skeleton features crept onto her cheeks, glancing over the Valkyrie saw that Acacia had taken the same approach. Bo's eyes flared a deadly beaming blue. The Succubus glanced over to Kenzi's who normally green eyes shined a fierce and bright red. All gripping their swords as tightly as they could as they prepared for the strikes.

Tamsin lunged forward from their defensive line and instantly started swinging her blade at the monster. To her surprise the monster used his forearm as a shield and the sword clashed against the hound causing no damage. "Well that's new.. and definitely bad.." Tamsin said as her eyes looked into the devilish red of the hell hound. "Oh shit.." Before Tamsin could say more the monster swung it's arm sending the Valkyrie sailing through the air and smashing in to the dumpster. Two hell hounds sprinted towards the fallen Valkyrie who was fighting to get on her feet, spitting blood from her mouth and avoid the slashes from their deadly claws.

Bo sprinted forward and started to thrust her sword at the creature. Although known for her insane talents with a dagger she had never worked much with a sword but this.. with this blade in her hands she felt unstoppable. Wielding the blade as though she had done so for centuries. Bo was dodging each swing from the creature and slicing her sword against the monster's skin, but she was doing no damage. A second hell hound approached her from the other side and Bo screamed as she felt claws slice her side. The damage was not too deep but still was enough to cause blood to start streaming down her side.

Kenzi had managed to dive under the monster who jumped towards her and used her foot to kick him forward as she brought her sword up to prevent the monster from coming towards her until she could regain her footing. As she stood back up she felt a hell hound grab her from behind. Kenzi struggled to pull away but couldn't fight the strength. Panic shot through her body as she felt her insides begin to heat up. The hell hound felt the heat on his arms and dropped her with a loud roar. Kenzi turned swinging her blade but he had stepped back and avoided the jab to his throat.

Acacia had two hell hounds stampeding towards her as she grinned. The creatures growled as they came close and started flailing their bulked up arms at the elder. Acacia was a wonder with a blade and was ducking and dodging each swing, like the others who had tried before her, her blows to the creatures did nothing but make the sound of a sword hitting a shield. Acacia went to duck one of the strikes but she was too slow as she felt the clenched fist of the monster collide with her jaw sending her flying back into the brick wall of the Dal and knocking her to the ground unconscious. Seeing her mentor laying on the ground as blood trickled down the open wound on her forehead, Tamsin shoved past the two hell hounds attacking her and sprinted to Acacia. Tamsin stood in front of her mentor preparing to protect her. Tamsin now faced four evil assassins as she gulped and gripped her sword.

Bo was still using her strength to battle the two hell hounds that were using everything in their power to slice the Succubus in two. Bo was swinging the sword desperately trying to injure the creatures in some way but nothing seemed to work and they were too swift to attack their heads or hearts. Bo dodged a swing from one of the monsters but felt a hoof collide with her chest as she went sailing through the air and smashed into the wall causing debri to lightly fall onto her head. Bo stood up and gasped as she saw one of the monster's charging her, doing the only thing she could at the time she held her sword out straight.

"BO!" Tamsin screamed as she saw her fiancé about to be bull rushed through the wall. The Valkyrie stopped when she saw the sleek silver blade appear through the monster's back. The other hell hounds let out a loud and pain filled roar as their intensity in the attack increased.

Bo shoved the enormous body off of her and slid the sword out of the hell hound's chest. "One down.. Seven to go.." Bo panted out as she dove to the side and rolled on the ground. Bo looked over and saw Tamsin fighting off four of the creatures and Acacia laying lifeless on the ground at her feet. She was about to run over to her until her eyes caught sight of two of the monsters attacking Kenz. Although the baby fae was holding her own, she was beginning to tire out and it was obvious the blade was becoming heavy in her hands. Bo dodged the hell hound who was rushing towards her with his horns down in an attempt to impale the Succubus. Bo instantly sprinted over to Kenzi, kicking one of the creatures from behind sending him flying forward.

"Thanks Bo Bo.." Kenzi panted out as she raised her sword blocking the swing from the hell hounds claw.

"Don't mention it.." Bo said breathlessly. The Succubus noticed that the creature who had tried to stab her with his horns was now mixed in to their brawl. Kenzi and Bo were surrounded by three hell hounds all eager to taste their blood and snap their bones.

Tamsin let out a pain filled scream as she was thrown into the wall with the creature clenching his fist tightly around the Valkyrie's neck. Another hell hound had begun to punch her in the stomach.

"TAMSIN!" Bo screamed as she tried to lunge forward to go help her Valkyrie. Before Bo could even get close to Tamsin, she was stopped by another slice of the hell hounds claw up her back causing her to fall to the ground letting the warmth of the blood trickling down her back heat her slowly freezing body.

"BO!" Kenzi yelled as she swung her sword at the two hounds clawing at her. Before she found bring her blade up to prevent another swipe, she was knocked backwards by the swift hit of the creatures forearm. Kenzi's body flew backwards and rolled on the ground.

Tamsin was groaning at every hit from the hell hounds massive fist to her stomach. She could feel blood falling from the cut on her lip and her ribs cracking more and more with each strike. Suddenly it was like an intense about of pain poured over her as she let out a powerful scream. She couldn't move as the hell hound still had his hand around her neck strangling her against the wall, but her eyes glanced down and she saw blood quickly streaming down her abs. The Valkyrie knew she had just felt a full force swipe from the creature's talons.

Bo had rolled her body over and searched for her blade but the sword had flown from her hands and slid too far out of reach. Bo looked up to see the hell hound drooling over her snarling its fangs preparing to sing his teeth into the Succubus's jugular.

Kenzi turned to stand up but as soon as she was half way up she felt what felt like the force of a hammer collide with her head as she plummeted to the ground, her face clashing against the pavement. Kenzi felt blood starting to rush over her face as she laid there feeling the hell hound put his hoof over her back and increase his pressure.

Trick had brought out a cross bow that shot steel arrows that was said to pierce through steel. He looked to Tamsin who was being strangled against the wall by one hell hound, one who was swiping it's claws at her now exposed abdomen and another one punching her in the side. Trick turned and fired an arrow hitting the hell hound who was slashing at the Valkyrie with his claws and hit him directly in the skull. Tamsin's eyes widened as she saw the arrow sticking out of the lion like head of the attacker. She turned her eyes to see Trick struggling to load another arrow. The hell hound who had been punching her stopped and his gaze fell quickly to the Blood King.

"Oh holy wizard shit.." Trick mumbled as he saw the monster sprinting towards him. With one quick hit Trick went flying backwards crashing through the door to the Dal.

The hell hound ran back over where Tamsin was and smiled through it's jagged teeth awaiting the moment to devour the Valkyrie's pale skin.

Bo saw the hell hound that had sliced her skin several times now standing above her grinning. The hell hound roared as it lifted it's massive claw preparing to decapitated the Succubus. Bo's eyes widened as she saw her impending death rapidly approaching. As the hell hounds arm came forward he was knocked off Bo and sent flying through the air by a stream of blue flames. Bo quickly threw her head back to see Alex sprinting towards her with blue flames fuming in her palms, Alex threw her head up and shot a powerful stream of fire towards the hell hound who had his foot pressed firmly on Kenzi's back sending the created sailing off of her. Alex slid on her knees and fell beside Bo.

"Hey Succu-sis.. Need some help?" Alex said with a smirk as she helped Bo to her feet.

"God am I glad to see you.. SHIT TAMSIN!" Bo said as she flew her body around.

A powerful majestic wolf had come leaping through the air tackling the hell hound who had his arms wrapped around Tamsin's throat and was sinking his teeth in to the creatures neck. Tamsin fell to the ground and stumbled but picked up her blade continuing to fight the second hell hound who had attacked her.

Alex and Bo quickly ran to Kenzi helping the baby fae to her feet.

"Hey hot stuff.. Finally join the party.." Kenzi panted out as she leaned against Bo for support.

Tamsin knocked the hell hound back and immediately hobbled over to Bo and Kenzi. "Are you guys okay?" the Valkyrie asked as she eyed the two bleeding women.

"No.. Not really.." Bo panted out as she held her side.

"Yeah no.. Definteily not the greatest.." Kenzi said as she held her head.

"Babe are you alright?" Bo asked seeing the blood streaming from Tamsin's stomach.

"For now.." Tamsin said as she fell to the ground in front of Bo and Kenzi.

"You guys looked like you needed help.. Stay behind me and try not to get cut up anymore.. Blood and gore don't look flattering in a wedding dress.." Alex said with a grin. Three hell hounds eyed the blonde who took a defensive stance.

Dyson had finished ripping the head off of one of the hell hounds and quickly threw his body on the second pinning it to the ground as he snarled and dodged the punches from the creature as he prepared to devour the second hell hound.

The three hell hounds began to circle Alex snarling at her. Her eyes beamed red as she held her blue fire engulfed palms out. One of the hounds sprinted towards her and her fire burning fist clashed with his jaw as he stumbled backwards. The other two hell hounds seemed to hesitate before charging but after a moment they rushed the blonde. Alex was swinging her hands left and right trying to fight to keep the hell hounds back. One of the hounds fell to the ground feet away from Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi. He was wiping his arm trying to put out the bit of fire that remained. Alex looked over at the hell hound trying to put out the small flame. The Ember looked at him and grinned, with a swift wink the hell hound went up in flames as he roared in pain when his body became consumed in blue fire.

"Damn I really got to work on that making a spark turn in to a fire.. We're gonna need more cigarettes.." Kenzi panted out as she watched the hell hound burn before her eyes.

Alex turned and felt a punch to her face sending her to the ground. The Ember arose slowly as the blue flames consumed her entire body. She stood there completely on fire, everyone watched in awe as her blue flames created a silhouette of her small body. Alex stood to her feet and turned to face the two remaining hell hounds. There was a look in her eyes that the others had never seen. Usually when her body burned entirely with blue flames her eyes burned bright blue to match but right now, in this moment they remained a piercing red. Alex eyed the two hounds with pure rage.

"ENOUGH!" Alex screamed to the two hell hounds. To everyone's surprise the hell hounds stopped their snarling and growling and fell to their knees.

The hell hounds started to whimper as Alex walked slowly towards the bowing creatures. Alex approached one of them and let out a scream of sheer anger as she grabbed one of the monster's head and ripped it from his body sending the lifeless torso sailing to the ground as she tossed the hell hounds head to the ground. Alex seemed to stumble forward in a weakened state. The blonde turned and looked at Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi who sat there in awe and fear at what Alex had just done. Alex's red eyes fell back to blue. The remaining hell hound seemed to snap out of his groveling trance and he lifted his head snarling at Alex who was stumbling forward.

"ALEX BEHIND YOU!" Dyson screamed as he had transformed back to his human form.

Alex, still engulfed in bright blue flames of fire quickly spun around. The hell hound had charged forwards to the blonde with his head down. The horns of the hell hound pierced her abdomen and Alex let out a pain filled and enraged scream as she felt the horns pierce her skin even through the blue flames covering her entire body. The Ember's eyes flashed back to the deadly red as she stumbled backwards. Alex took her hands and reached down gripping the creatures neck and began pulsing as much heat as she could to the hell hounds neck. The creature let out a loud and painful roar as Alex screamed in rage. The blonde squeezed tighter and snapped the monster's neck. The body of the hell hound fell to the ground. Alex glanced to Dyson who stood there in fear and amazement. Alex yanked the creatures head and horns from her stomach wincing as she felt the horns pull out of her abs.

Alex stood there holding the hell hounds mane tightly in her hands as she turned to face Kenzi, Bo and Tamsin. Alex let out a loud and powerful scream as she fell to her knees dropping the lifeless head to the ground and letting the flames disappear from her body.

Alex sat there on her knees.. Her hands covered in the blood of the attackers.. Two spike holes in her abdomen and a bruise beginning to form on under her right eye. Dyson quickly ran to the blonde and helped her to her feet.

Kenzi and Bo used what little strength they had left to help Tamsin to her feet as they all limped towards the Dal door.

Acacia started to groan as she opened her eyes and flailed her body in the air, grabbed the sword beside her and shot up into a sitting position with her eyes half open, "Come and get me assholes!" the Elder Valkyrie yelled as she sliced the blade through the air.

Everyone couldn't help but giggle at Acacia's current confused state.

"You're a little late saggy ass.." Alex panted out.

Acacia looked all around her and then looked to Tamsin, Bo, Kenzi, Alex and Dyson who were all beaten, bruised and bleeding.

"What'd I miss?" Acacia asked as she grabbed Tamsin's outstretched hand.

"Uhm the entire damn fight.." Tamsin said with a light laugh.

Just then Trick came stumbling to the door with his cross bow in a confused and disoriented state. The Blood King fired the cross bow and the arrow went sailing through the air nearly missing Bo's head and landing deep into the dumpster behind her.

"Ohhhhkay gramps, give me the weapon that shoots pointy objects.." Bo said as she put her hand out and slowly lowered the gun.

"Did we get 'em?" Trick asked as he shook his head.

"Yeah we got them Blood King.." Acacia said with a grin as she stumbled forward.

"Psh WE? More like you laid there on the ground taking a nap and licking the asphalt while we got our asses handed to us" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever.. let's get the hell inside.. I need a drink.." Acacia said as she pushed past Trick and went inside.

Once they were all inside, Dyson laid Alex on the couch in the lounge. Bo and Tamsin sprawled out on the floor and Kenzi flopped her body on the couch and lifted Alex's head and rested it on her lap. Dyson checked on the four of them and then went to help Trick fix the front door.

Bo looked up at Tamsin and sighed as she nuzzled her nose into the Valkyrie's bruised neck. Tamsin tightened her grip around Bo's waist but quickly stopped when she heard the Succubus hiss in pain.

"Damn babe.. I'm sorry.. Bo you need to heal.." Tamsin said as she took her hand and slowly lifted Bo's head.

"You're too weak Tamsin.." Bo said in a soft worried tone.

"Bo.. I know that I have chi to give you. The bond does a lot for us.. I promise it'll be okay.. The bond allows for you to pull chi safely from me and you know my chi is powerful.. Come on Bo.." Tamsin said softly as she rested her forehead on the brunette's.

"I don't want to hurt you.." Bo said quietly.

"Bo.. you need to feed.. I'll be fine.. But if you aren't comfortable with it feed off Dyson.. I don't care Bo.. You can feed off him. Just please feed.. You're still losing a lot of blood. I'm calling the wolf over here. DY.." Tamsin started to yell before Bo cut her off with a soft and sweet kiss. Tamsin closed her eyes as she felt her heart flutter to the warmth of Bo's lips on hers.

Bo slowly pulled back with their lips only millimeters apart. "I'm not feeding from him. I don't want to feed from anyone but you. Swear on our relationship you're okay enough for this?" Bo whispered as she searched Tamsin's blue eyes to see if she could see the truth.

"I swear Bo.. It's alright.. Take what you need.." Tamsin said with a sweet smile. Her eyes spoke the truth and Bo could see that as she smiled back and slowly put her lips on the Valkyrie's. Their sweet and soft kiss was fueled with passion, desire, and love. Bo made sure to kiss Tamsin before pulling chi from the Valkyrie, never allowing their lips to part. Bo could feel her pain quickly leaving her body and the opened cuts on her back and stomach healing almost instantly. Bo stopped pulling Tamsin's chi and quickly broke the kiss to ensure Tamsin was alright.

The blonde opened her eyes and gave a sweet smile. "See.. I told you Bo.. I'm fine.. It doesn't even feel like you took anything.. It's okay babe"

Bo smiled back and kissed Tamsin sweetly again as she grinned. Bo opened her mouth and sent a gold-orange flow of chi from her to the Valkyrie. Tamsin moaned as she felt the burning in her throat from the strangling begin to subside and the deep gashes in her stomach closing as her aches faded quickly. Tamsin leaned forward and kissed Bo, making the Succubus stop the flow of chi.

"Mmm I love that I get to marry a Succubus.. The first aid care is exceptional" Tamsin said with a grin.

"I'm like your own sexy paramedic.." Bo said with a grin as she laid her head back on Tamsin's chest and sighed. Tamsin squeezed tightly and cuddled closely to her warrior.

"We don't get awesome healing perks like that.. do we?" Kenzi groaned as she laid her head back on the couch.

"Nope.. but our bodies do heal quickly. In an hour or so you'll feel brand new hottie" Alex said with a smirk. "Tell you what.. Come here.. Come lay on top of me.."

Kenzi opened her eyes and lifted her head and smiled. She slowly raised Alex's head and got up and laid gently down on top of the blonde.

Kenzi smiled as she rested her head on Alex's chest. Alex closed her eyes determined not to show Kenzi the pain she was feeling in her abs. Alex slowly lifted her hand and put it on Kenzi's cut on her forehead. "Lay here.. Close your eyes.. And relax.." Alex said softly as she started to heat up her finger tips and cover Kenzi's cut with her palm. Kenzi moaned softly as she nuzzled into Alex's chest. The blonde smiled softly as she continued to send waves of heat to Kenzi's throbbing head.

After several minutes, Alex slowly cooled her head off and rested it on Kenzi's lower back.

"Perks of being a fire fae.." Alex said softly as she grinned.

"I'm loving being an Ember more and more.. That feels amazing. I feel a million times better. You know that me being fae is the only reason I survived sucker punches from those ugly ass underworld freaks.. You come in for the save once again" Kenzi said as she lifted her head and looked at Alex.

"For you.. Anytime" Alex said with a grin, "Holy shit that heating hands thing really jump started your healing.." Alex said as she ran her fingers over Kenzi's wound which was now closed and only had a faint red mark.

Kenzi scrunched her brow trying to look up but she couldn't see anything. "What? Is it like not gushing blood any more?"

"It's totally healed.." Alex said in amazement as she looked at the wound.

"Oh oh let me try.. Don't think I've forgotten that you got stabbed in the damn stomach by the cray cray devil monster missy!" Kenzi said as she rolled off the blonde.

"How did that not kill you?" Tamsin asked as she looked over to her sister's wounds.

"I'm guessing because I was all blue flames and it prevented it from slicing me in half.. I don't know.." Alex said as she looked over to Tamsin. "Alright Kenz.. Put your hands gently over the wound and focus on heating your body up.. Don't worry about hurting me or going to hot.. Just focus on heating up your hands and sending waves of heat to the cuts okay?"

"Yes ma'am coach" Kenzi said with a smirk as she closed her eyes and placed her hands over the wounds.

"So.. you wanna tell us what that was back there? You know.. You controlling demons that escaped from hell?" Bo asked as she looked over to Alex.

"I honestly have no idea. It was like as soon as that douche hit me I went from mad to insanely pissed off.. I felt.. Evil.. Dangerous.. I screamed enough and they stopped.. I could feel them bowing to my command.. But after I killed the first one I realized how.. demonic and evil I felt and instantly came back to reality.. Then I got stabbed in the stomach and it's like that surge of rage came back.. I think it was me letting the evil pull take over momentarily.. Guess I really am a hellion huh?" Alex said as she sighed and closed her eyes.

"You saved us from dying Alex. As long as you don't let the evil pull overtake you, it's alright to tap into your dark side.. Just don't lose yourself in it. One things for sure though.." Tamsin said with a smirk as Alex turned her head and opened her eyes to her sister.

"What's that?" Alex asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"You are MOST DEFINATELY a hellion" Tamsin said with a laugh causing Alex to chuckle.

"You must have some crazy pull over the dark though if you were able to control those guys.." Bo said as she looked to Alex.

"Yeah.. and you guys wondered why one of my greatest fears was becoming all evil and dreary.. Told you.. The pull inside me towards dark is great.. Ergo why I can go all Queen of the Underworld and tame the rabid pups" Alex said with a frown.

"But like Tamsin said.. As long as you don't lose yourself and give in and let it overtake you.. You'll be fine. If we keep having creepy underworld souls clawing out of hell to attack us it might be helpful if you can tap in to it and control some of them.. Thanks for getting back here. You and Dyson saved us.. How was your day with him?" Bo said as she smiled to the blonde.

"It was good. He's gonna be my work out buddy for awhile and help me through some of the after effects of willing my powers away. I needed it.." Alex said with a smile.

"BAM! How'd I do?!" Kenzi said as she opened her eyes, "Oh hell yeahhh I'm a grade A pyro heater! Almost all healed! Not too shabby for my first try"

Alex looked down and grinned, "Impressive sparky.. Very impressive".

Kenzi smiled and leaned up placing her forehead against Alex's. "Thanks for swooping in and preventing me from being crushed.."

"For you cutie.. Anytime.." Alex said with a grin. Kenzi leaned down gently kissing Alex's lips. "If that's the reward I get for saving that cute little ass, you should totally get into hellish trouble more often" Alex whispered as she smiled.

"Mmm I bet you'd like rescuing me all the time huh? Too bad I'm a hardcore fae ass kicking pyro now" Kenzi said with a wink. She laid down and kissed Alex on the lips again before standing up. "Alright! We're all healed up.. Let's go check with Trickster and see D-Man.."

The four reluctantly got up and made their way in to the bar.

"How are you ladies feeling?" Trick said as he smiled noticing all heir injuries were healed.

"Better.. So there's clearly another sign to mark off the list.." Bo said as she sat down at the bar.

"Wanderer is upping his powers like crazy. We need to be ready to get you bitches bonded tomorrow so we can hunt his ass down" Acacia said as she crossed her arms.

"Agreed. Tonight you four should enjoy your nights and try to have some fun. I'm going to work on the protection ash to lay on the Dal to prevent any attacks tomorrow. There is nothing more we can do until Bo and Tamsin are bonded and their powers are strengthened" Trick said with a smile.

"D-Man! What's on your agenda for tonight?" Kenzi asked as she playfully punched him.

"Nothing that I know of, why?" He asked as he grinned.

"Feel up to a bachlorette party with Kenzi and I?" Bo asked as she smiled.

"I would be honored!" Dyson said with a wide smile, "Will there be strippers of the female variety to enjoy at our festivities?"

Bo and Kenzi started to laugh as they both playfully smacked him.

"Ready for the little surprise I've arranged for you T?" Alex said as she scrunched her nose.

"Oh great.. I can only imagine what _you_ have set up.." Tamsin said as she smirked and glanced to her sister.

"I'm so ready for this! Wrap it up bitches! It's getting late and I'm not getting any younger!" Acacia said as she grabbed her coat.

"That's for sure.." Alex mumbled causing Tamsin to giggle and Acacia to smack the back of her head.

"Say bye to your little girlfriends or whatever, let's go get you bitches a change of clothes and then go and get fucked up before we crash at the sketchy hotel across the street!" Acacia said as she headed towards the door.

"Do we _haveeee_ to stay separated tonight and all the way up until tomorrow?" Tamsin groaned as she grabbed Bo by the hips and pulled her in. Bo threw her arms around Tamsin's neck and smiled.

"Uhm YES! Listen we are going to follow at least ONE marriage tradition succu-hoes! You two are NOT seeing each other until here comes the freakin fae bride plays tomorrow! Alex and I have shit all planned for tonight and tomorrow! So scoot! Tomorrow AM Stella is going to get Bo all bride pretty and Evony dearest is meeting Tammer's to get YOU dolled up! So say bye, get all lovey, don't be all sappy.. No sex between you two for ONE night.. I think you got your fill last night anyway! Alex and I have a wedding surprise for you tomorrow and you two dopes will have a great first night of gooey lovey dovey passion BUT you get that tomorrow so for now.. Kiss kiss and let's get drunk!" Kenzi said as she high fived Alex.

Bo and Tamsin both groaned and rolled their eyes. Tamsin grabbed Bo by the hand and lead her to the lounge to say goodbye to her future bride.

"I can't believe the night before we get hitched they're making us stay apart.." Tamsin said as she pulled Bo in tightly and kissed her lips.

"Yeah.. but it is kinda a tradition babe.. I am gonna miss you though. We've been together non stop, every night since the day after Yule.." Bo said softly as she rested her forehead against the Valkyrie's.

"I know.. but just think.. Tomorrow we'll be getting married and doing the final stage of the Valkyrie's bond.. Tonight's the last time we have to be apart EVER so I think we will make it.. It's just gonna suck ass.." Tamsin said with a grin.

"You gonna at least text me some? And POSSIBLY giving me a drunk goodnight phone call?" Bo said in a soft sweet voice.

"We aren't even married yet and you're getting all clingy.. Greattttt" Tamsin said sarcastically.

"Don't even try to act like you don't think it's cute and you don't adore it.." Bo said as she leaned in and kissed Tamsin softly.

"I'll text you while we're out and I'll call you before I close my eyes.. Deal?" Tamsin said with a grin.

"I knew the kiss would seal the deal" Bo said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah I gotta make sure you're alive and don't get that cute little ass sliced and diced before we say 'I do' right?" Tamsin said with a smile.

"Of course.. SO are you guys going out and about so you can get your fill of the single life before we tie the knot and you're forced to have sex with me and only me until we die hundreds of years from now?" Bo asked as she laughed.

"Duh.. The whole point of me going out tonight is to have sex with like 5 different muscular sex men and 8 stunningly gorgeous women before I marry you're little Succubus ass" Tamsin said with a wink as Bo shoved her back and rolled her eyes. Tamsin smiled and walked back up to Bo and kissed her passionately, the brunette moaned into the kiss and grinned at how heated it was. Tamsin slowly pulled away and smiled as she looked into Bo's brown eyes. "You know I'd never cheat on you Bo.. Trust me.. I may have had my fair share of booty calls and one night stands but now that I'm with you I can promise you that I'm not going to ever cheat on you. I couldn't hurt you like that. You had me tied down and wanting to only have sex with you until the day we die hundreds of years from now the moment we kissed in Brazenwood. I've been yours and only yours for a long time and that's never changing.."

Bo smiled and kissed Tamsin sweetly. "I love you Tamsin.." Bo whispered as she placed another soft kiss on the Valkyrie's lips.

"I love you too.. Have fun tonight okay? You deserve it. If anyone messes with you or the wolf gets plastered and starts trying to cop a feel call me and I'll come rushing in.." Tamsin said with a grin.

"That sounds like a plan.. You have fun too okay. Enjoy your night with your sister and Acacia.. After tomorrow who knows what kind of hell we'll face. I can't wait to see you tomorrow.." Bo said softly.

"Me either.. You're not gonna spend a night away from me and suddenly wake up and come to the realization you don't wanna get married are you?" Tamsin asked as she looked into Bo's eyes.

Bo chuckled at the thought but quickly answered, "No babe I'm not.. Trust me.. There isn't a single part of me that's questioning this.. I know in my heart this is what I want.. I want you.. This.. Us.. Everything forever. Don't get scared, nervous or worried. I'll be there tomorrow ready to take those vows with my Valkyrie. I promise.."

Tamsin smiled and pulled Bo in for a tight hug. As she leaned back Bo's eyes flashed blue.

"Need a little snack to top you off for your wild girls night?" Tamsin asked with a giggle as she blushed.

"Mmm maybe.. What can I say, I'm addicted to my Valkyrie's chi.. And your lips.. And your eyes.. And your body.. And.." Bo said as Tamsin smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. Bo pulled chi from Tamsin slowly, making sure to savor the taste of her Valkyrie and the spike of her aura. Bo stopped pulling the chi and leaned back in for a final, sweet, passionate and loving kiss.

"ALRIGHT! We have given you bitches like 10 minutes! LET'S GOOOOOO! Mama wanter her liquor!" Kenzi yelled from the bar.

Bo and Tamsin broke the kiss both smiling.

"I love you.. I'll see you tomorrow babe.." Tamsin said softly.

"I love you too.. Have fun.. I can't wait for tomorrow.. I'm gonna miss you.." Bo whispered.

Tamsin smiled as she slowly walked backwards letting Bo's fingers slowly slide from her hand.

"I'm gonna marry you tomorrow Bo Dennis.." Tamsin said loudly causing Bo to laugh and turn red. She had never seen the Valkyrie so affectionate and proud of announcing her feelings and emotions. Tamsin grinned and turned the corner and headed out the door with Alex and Acacia.

Bo walked out of the lounge to see Kenzi standing there with the biggest smile and her arms crossed. Dyson was grinning from ear to ear and Trick gave her a smirk as he placed shots of tequila out for the three of them.

"Let's get this fae filled bachlorette PARTAYYYYYY going!" Kenzi yelled as she handed Bo and Dyson each a shot.

"To our blushing bride!" Dyson said proudly as they all held their shots in the air.

"This is going to be a good night!" Bo said with a grin as they all tossed their shots back.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty-Six: Wild Girl's Night

Alex, Acacia and Tamsin had swung by the crack shack and grabbed clothes for over night and proceeded to hop back up into the truck. Alex hopped into the driver's seat as Acacia got into the passengers seat and tossed Tamsin a bandana.

"Put this over your eyes bitch" the Elder said with a smirk.

"Uh why?" Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"T just do it! We're taking you to our little bachlorette party we've come up with!" Alex said with a laugh.

Tamsin reluctantly tied the red fabric around her eyes and crossed her arms. Alex threw the truck in drive and sped out of the parking lot. After driving for 10 minutes Tamsin felt the truck stop and heard doors opening.

"Please tell me we aren't going to some sketchy strip club.. I love ya'll but I'm really not wanting a skanky fae whore grinding her half naked body all over me.." Tamsin groaned as she felt someone grab her arm and yank her out of the car.

"Welcome to what we thought was the perfect idea for you as your last night as a sexy single gal.." Alex said as she yanked the blindfold off.

Tamsin started to chuckle and grin as she looked at the two.

"Well I'll be damned.. This is perfect guys.." Tamsin said as she looked around her.

Alex and Acacia had a bon fire burning, three cases of beer and a large cooler and a variety of guns set up with a skeet shooting machine for some target practice.

"Bitch you really thought we were going to waste our time and money on strippers?" Acacia said as she rolled her eyes, "What warrior doesn't like the combination of booze and high powered rifles as a way to celebrate the night before you sell your soul to a sex demon for eternity"

"Let's get this drunken party started!" Alex yelled as she popped the top of a beer and handed it to a grinning Tamsin.

Tamsin sipped her beer and laughed as Acacia started to set up the machine to send the skeet discs in the air to shoot. The Valkyrie pulled out her phone to send Bo a text.

_No strippers for me tonight hot pants. Alex and Acacia set up a fire in the woods and brought a shit ton of beer and guns. Perfect pre-wedding night. I hope your girls night with momz and D-Man is going well. Do a shot for me.. Love you._

Bo heard her phone go off and pulled it out, slide the screen to unlock it and started laughing when she read the text.

"Who's that Bo Bo?" Kenzi asked as she poured more shots.

"Tamsin.. Alex and Acacia took her to the woods so they could sit by a fire, get drunk and shoot things" Bo said as she chuckled.

"Alcohol and guns.. Isn't that an illegal and deadly combo?" Kenzi said as she laughed.

"Oh it definitely is, but do you expect anything less from two Valkyrie's and a dark Ember?" Dyson said as he laughed.

"So now that we know what they're doing for the night.. What's on our agenda?" Bo asked as she looked around to the others.

"Well I for one made a FABULOUS party mix for us to dance to.. We have unlimited alcohol.. And in honor of your last night as a sexy single I have created a combination of bridal challenges combining elements from your past AND throwing in some fae cray games.. Shall we begin?" Kenzi said with an evil smirk.

"Oh I'm so ready!" Bo said as she tossed back her shot and looked at Kenzi. The new fae pressed play and the music beamed through the Dal.

"FIRST! In honor of Bo Bo's home town.. We shall begin our night with a CHERRY PIE EATING CONTEST! Trickster! Will you bring in the pies pleaseeeee!" Kenzi said as she waved Trick in who was carrying three small cherry pies.

"Alright! When Trick says GO the three of us are slamming our faces into the pies! No hands can be used! This is all about how well you can work that mouth… Oh God.. That sounded so dirty.." Kenzi said as she shook her head and Dyson and Bo started to laugh.

"Take your marks.." Trick said as he sat a pie in front of each of the three. "Get set.. GO!"

As soon as he said go Dyson and Kenzi slammed their faces into the pies and started devouring them. Bo burst out into hysterical laughter as she watched the two wiggling their faces into the pan. Bo took her finger and pulled a piece of the top golden brown cake and pinched it off bringing it up to her mouth and biting it.

Kenzi made a final face dive into the pie before bringing her head up. With her mouth still full of pie she threw her hands in the air victoriously, "I am the cherry pie queen! I made that pie my bitch!" Bo started to laugh as she looked at the Russians face. Kenz's face was covered from her nose to her chin in red jam. Dyson lifted his head revealing red cherry juice all through his facial hair and nose.

"Hey! So not fair!" Dyson said as he playfully pushed Kenzi.

"You're a freakin' dog! You should be use to be eating like that!" Kenzi said as she laughed.

"I meant it was not FAIR that the two of us look like this when Bo seems to have no cherry pie on her face.. I think we should fix that.." Dyson said as he looked to Kenzi.

"Why my dear Dyson.. You are totally right.." Kenzi said with a grin as she picked up the pie.

"Uhm guys.. No.. So not fair.. I'm the bride remember.. You have to be all kind and sweet.." Bo said with a smile as she backed up slowly.

"Bitch you aren't the bride until tomorrow.. Get her!" Kenzi said as she and Dyson charged forward. Bo started to laugh but Dyson grabbed her from behind and Kenzi brought the pie up smashing it in Bo's face. The three tripped and fell to the floor laughing as the pie pan slid slowly down off Bo's face.

"Oh my God! So not okay!" Bo said laughing as she wiped the cherries from her face.

"Oh it's just the beginning Bo!" Dyson said as he stood up and helped the other two to their feet. "Alright maid of honor! What's next!"

"Since we so awesomely crushed that.. I think our next game should involve one of Bo's absolute favorite items.." Kenzi said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Whips and handcuffs?" Bo said with a wink.

"Okay hum NO! Ew! I was thinking more of this.." Kenzi said as she opened a rolled up black bag on the counter revealing a set of stainless steel throwing knives.

"Okay TOTALLY one of my favorite items!" Bo said as she slowly ran her fingers over the sharp knives.

"And our target to throw at… Ta da!" Kenzi said as Dyson pulled a rope on the wall causing a hand drawn poster of Zihra to fall and hang down.

Bo started to laugh as Kenzi crossed her arms, "Like the person I picked for us to work on our aim?"

"Oh this is so going to be fun.." Bo said as she smiled and grabbed a knife sending it sailing through the air hitting the hand drawn figure right between the eyes. Bo pulled her phone and snapped a picture as she grinned and sent it to Tamsin…

_Alcohol and weapons seem to be what our friends think we need the night before our wedding. Kenz and Dyson set up a target for me.. Like who they picked?_

Tamsin heard her phone beeped and lowered her gun as she opened it and started to laugh. The Valkyrie turned and tossed her phone to Alex who looked at the picture and read the message and immidetaly started to laugh. "Holy shit is that Zihra?!"

"Yup.." Tamsin said with a laugh as she put the gun back up to her shoulder, "PULL!"

Acacia smiled and pulled the release of the machine sending an orange disc flying through the air. Tamsin locked her sight in and pulled the trigger shattering the clay target in mid air.

"Another one bites the dust!" Alex yelled as she laughed. Tamsin grinned and shrugged as she put the gun down and motioned for Acacia to come sit by the fire. They all opened another round of beers and plopped down in the chairs.

"Thanks for this guys.. I appreciate it.." Tamsin said with a grin as she looked up at the stars.

"No problem T" Alex said with a nod.

"So are you nervous about your big day kid?" Acacia said as she sipped her beer.

"Which part.. the wedding aspect or the bonding part?" Tamsin asked with a light chuckle.

"Both" Acacia replied as she focused her eyes on the younger Valkyrie.

"Nah.. I'm not nervous. I thought that I would be but everything just feels so right ya know?" Tamsin said as she smiled. "I mean my life evolved into something that was numb and meaningless and I woke up, killed who I had to kill and got paid.. Meeting Bo was the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm a Valkyrie, my existence is to serve. The one thing that we have inside us that allows us to FEEL is the one thing we're trained to ignore.. Giving in to my love for Bo opened me up to a new life I didn't think was possible. I've waited life times to find her.. So no.. Definitely not nervous to make this official and real.. I'm only concerned Bo feels rushed about this.. Or that we're rushing this because we need the bond to be formed so our powers are stronger and under a greater amount of control.."

"T.. Bo isn't doing this out of obligation or the need to quickly throw this together. You two have been dancing around this flirting and ignoring the tensions between you for too damn long. But I've talked to Bo.. Hell I've threatened her.. That girl loves you more than she's ever loved anyone in her life. There's a hellish uproar coming and the weight of the world LITERALLY rests on our shoulders.. But she isn't doing this for that, she isn't doing this for power, she's doing this to be with you" Alex said as she smiled.

"I agree with the little shit head.. Bo isn't rushing this.. Has everything been moved up? Yeah.. But it's not her trying to rush this. The way that girl looks at you Tamsin, it's so pure and true. I never thought I would see someone so damn love struck over YOU.. But there Bo is.. She looks at you like you're everything good in her life. That kind of love, that kind of admiration.. It doesn't come around often, if ever in someone's lifetime. The world is starting to crumble and it's up to you four to to save it. You've all nearly died, hell you all MAY die.. But why not go down knowing that you were able to marry the one you love. I think that's how Bo is feeling.. Not rushed or like she HAS to do this shit because you're a sappy Valkyrie who bonded to her.. But because if the world ends at least she'll have you there with her. A wife.. A Valkyrie.. If you guys somehow magically pull through this then you will have the chance to build a life together. Rushing things.. That's life kid. Nothing ever goes as plan so you adapt"

"I like that.. Adapt to the things that come at us rapidly. Never thought about it like that. I mean I don't care when we do this. We could do the vows in an hour, a week from now, hell years from now.. I'm ready whenever she is to do this. This is my chance to give Bo everything she's ever wanted.." Tamsin said as she smiled and drank more of her beer.

"It's your chance at a real and happy life too T.. Don't blow it.." Alex said with a grin as she clanked her beer against T's.

"That your maid of honor speech? Classy" Acacia said with a laugh.

"I thought it was short, sweet and to the point" Alex said with a smirk.

"You think we're gonna die when we face the Wanderer?" Tamsin asked as she swirled her beer and took a deep breath. The smiles fell from Acacia and Alex's face as they looked over.

"Maybe.." Acacia said.

"Probably.." Alex said as they all exchanged glances.

The three started to laugh hysterically.

"God is it bad we laugh thinking we'll probably die?!" Tamsin said through her tears.

"We're so not right.." Alex said wiping tears from her face.

"Eh.. I don't think all of you will die.. Maybe like one or two of you idiots" Acacia said with a grin.

"Oh dude it's totally gonna be me" Alex said with a wink.

"I'll take that bet" Acacia said laughing.

"Me too" Tamsin said as she giggled.

"Ah yes.. But if it'll be me… Here's something you guys can always remember.." Alex said with a grin as she reached behind her and pulled out a guitar and started to slowly play a song. Acacia and Tamsin both smiled and drank their beer as they watched the Ember sway back and forth and began to sing If I Die Young by The Band Perry..

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at daw_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors_

_And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey when she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at daw_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

Tamsin smiled and pulled out her phone and started to video Alex as she played her guitar by the fire and continued singing a song with lyrics that seemed so much more powerful in this moment with what they're going through.. It was soothing.. The Valkyrie couldn't help but grin as she and Acacia sat there with their beers. This was nothing short of a perfect night with them. Tamsin pressed play and held the phone up..

_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom_

_I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,_

_I've never known the lovin' of a man_

_But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,_

_There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,_

_Who would have thought that forever could be severed by.._

_A sharp knife of a short life, oh well_

_I've had just enough time._

_So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

_What I never did is done_

_A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar_

_They're so much more after I'm a goner_

_And maybe then you'll had the words I been singin'_

_Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river at daw_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_The ballad of a dove_

_Go with peace and love_

_Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket_

_Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em_

Alex finished her final strum of the guitar and stopped singing and looked up at the other two women. "If I die.. At least I'm gonna go out with a bang.. We all are"

"None of us are dying.." Tamsin said with a grin.

"I'll drink to that.." Acacia said with a grin.

Tamsin looked down at her phone and opened a message to Bo, attaching the video she had recorded of Alex playing the guitar and singing.

_Alex decided to expose us to her guitar talents and sing a song, I figured you and Kenzi would be interested to hear.. It's been an amazing night. Wish you were here. Thinking about you :)_

Bo, Dyson and Kenzi were laughing at all the knifes poking out of the poster they had hung up.

"Kenzi you aren't actually that bad!" Bo said laughing.

"I mean I'd like to think I don't suck. I could so do some damage with a blade!" Kenzi said with a grin.

"You managed to hit her right foot, left boob and crotch.. Nothing deadly but you'd certainly hurt a bitch" Bo said as she and Dyson started to laugh harder.

"Tit hits hurt! Bitch wouldn't be standing!" Kenzi said smacking them both.

Bo heard her phone go off and immediately opened it when she's saw Tamsin's name and pressed play. Kenzi and Dyson both walked behind her and looked over her shoulder as they listened to Alex singing.

"Damn! Did you know pyro could sing?! And play the guitar?! Her sexy points just sky rocketed!" Kenzi said as she grinned.

"She's good" Dyson said with a grin.

"Are you listening to the lyrics? I like it.." Bo said with a smile.

"It's a tad sad for a wedding celebration but if I guess if it floats your boat" Kenzi said with a smirk.

The three grabbed their insanely strong mixed drinks Trick created for them and sat at the bar facing the older man.

"I have decided to name these Valkubus Bonds.. Like it?" Trick said with a grin.

"This is literally heaven in alcohol form" Kenzi said as she continued to down her drink.

"I love it Trick, thank you.." Bo said with a grin.

"So are you ready for tomorrow Bo?" Dyson asked with a smile.

"Don't even think about moving in on the bride to be wolf wang.. I'm watching you.." Kenzi said as she pointed to him and raised an eyebrow.

Dyson laughed and held his hands up. "Hey.. For the first time I am legitimately happy for Bo _and_ Tamsin.. I think they're a good fit.. Tamsin loves Bo with every fiber of her being. I've always wanted Bo to be with me yes.. But if she's not with me then I want her happy with someone who will love her fiercely and protect her with their life and that per on is Tamsin."

Bo, Kenzi and Trick all smiled at the wolf.

"Thank you Dyson.. I wish you knew how much that meant to me. I'm glad you're here.." Bo said reaching over and putting a hand on Dyson's.

"So about what he asked Bo, are you ready for tomorrow? Are you nervous or have any reservations?" Trick asked as everyone's gaze matched his and they looked to Bo.

"Honestly no.. Nervous.. I mean a little but it's not about my decision to be with Tamsin forever. I'm not nervous about the commitment we're about to make.. I'm nervous that it won't be all she's dreamed. I get scared sometimes that she views me as this perfect warrior and there are going to be times where I let her down and I don't want to do that tomorrow. I want to look like the bride she's always envisioned.. I want to actually make it through a day that's like tomorrow where it's something special and once in a lifetime day where we don't have everything ruined by some assassin trying to come rip our heads off. Nothing around here ever goes smoothly. Which usually isn't a big deal but I'm nervous that SOMETHING will happen to mess everything up and completely destroy this huge big thing for Tamsin. She's a Valkyrie. They only fall in love and bond their hearts to ONE person their entire life and she chose me. I mean loved Lauren and Dyson.. She's not my first love and I just.. I don't want to mess this up for her knowing what a big deal this is for her.." Bo said as she frowned and sipped her drink.

"She may not be your first love Bo Bo.. but make her your last. After tomorrow she's yours and you're hers forever" Kenzi said with a grin.

"Tamsin's tough Bo.. She's one person who definitely understands what it means to have things ruined by attacks and people trying to kill you. She's a Valkyrie.. She's live a long time dealing with violent interruptions. She knows what it means to be apart of your life and stand beside you. She accepts the fact that a 'normal' day with you will include bashing skulls and she's happy to do it to be with you. Whether something happens tomorrow or not, she's going to be happy just making her vow to love you forever.." Dyson said grinning.

"D-Man's right Bo.. We are ALL going to fight to make sure that tomorrow goes off without a hitch but if something DOES happen and your wack job pops attacks or creatures crawling from hell come trying to slice us up we'll deal with it as a family.. You two have been through so much through your time together already and she's still stood beside you and cared for you.. I mean let's just go ahead and list Tam Tam's perks of dealing with high stress cray cray situations involving you.. The girl broke you out of Tricksters basement to help you find me AND let you feed because you were low on sex gas, then she was honest about how much the Dawning really freakin sucks, she willingly followed you to that freaky dark fae western town and helped you stay alive and had your back with that dude who tried to shoot you where she was adorably excited you didn't die and kissed you, she was dying but didn't tell you because she didn't want you to worry, she helped you find where Dyson was and was willing to save him, she defied the Wanderer's mark to bring you in, got Acacia's hand chopped off and her mentor killed but she still popped up to come bond you guys and tell us all she's their long lost aunt or something, Tammers got freakin shot jumping in front of a bullet for you AND THEN still went back to help you still get captured and break out of the tube holding cell thingy, she used her strength to knock out guards, she freaked for a hot sec and you two went all fae fighters on each other and she tried to get you to kill her because she knew she failed her mission but neither of you could hurt the other, she ran her truck off a cliff trying to kill the Wanderer but died instead, was reborn and we raised her and SHE was the one who saw you beside the Wanderer in the card and gave us the clue we needed to figure out where you were, even as a cute confused kid she followed you around and worshipped you, got her memories back and STILL stuck around to make sure you were safe, Lil' T got sucked into a wall at Yule jumping in front of the creepy knock off elf dude and was almost turned to candy, she would die for you over and over which is always obvious.. Shit has gone down from the moment you two met and NONE of it has scared her off yet.. She's still here and falls more for you every day Bo. If none of that has made her run.. A hiccup or two tomorrow isn't going to make her love you any less.." Kenzi said with a proud smile.

Bo sat there for a minute with her eyes wide and jaw dropped. Trick and Dyson had the same expressions.

"I.. Wow.." Bo said softly as a huge smile crept across her face. "God she's amazing.."

"She's perfect for you Bo.." Dyson said as he put a hand on Bo's.

"I agree Bo.. You've found someone who truly loves you.. She's the one for you.. You both know that.." Trick said with a grin.

"No matter what comes our way Bo we'll deal with it together.. We can do this.. All of us. We'll get through tomorrow and then we'll go from there and kick your Satanic father's ass" Kenzi said as she leaned her head on Bo's shoulder.

"I agree.. Relax tonight and enjoy your day tomorrow Bo. We're all here to make sure that things go as smooth as they can" Trick said with a smile.

"After the wedding we'll find the Wanderer and send his bastard ass back to the Underworld or wherever we have to FedEx the fucker and we're all gonna get out of there ALIVE and kick ass and come back and find a bad ass NICE house where we can all live happily ever after until the next hit on our lives" Kenzi said with a grin, "For now I think it's time we get the bride to bed. Stella will be here early to get you all pretty"

"Okay.." Bo said with a smile as she stood up, "Tomorrow I get to marry my Valkyrie.."

Alex, Acacia and Tamsin had packed up their stuff from the field and driven to the hotel across the street from the Dal. Acacia fell on to one of the beds and was snoring within minutes.

"Go call your bride ass hat.. I'm gonna call Kenzi and tell her goodnight the we're bunking together in this oh so classy place and then Evony will be here in the morning to make you look like a legit wedding gal.. I got you something.. Well Acacia and I put something together and got you something.. Here.." Alex said as she handed Tamsin a black bag.

The Valkyrie unzipped the bag and smiled at what she saw. It was a gorgeous slim fitting white gown. It was elegant but not overly flashy. There was a gold waist band and hints of gold threading throughout the dress.

"It's perfect Alex.." Tamsin said with a sweet smile.

"We used parts of the Valkyrie's coat of armor melted down and created into silk and had it woven into the dress.. We figured it would be lady like yet keep some of that classic Valkyrie bad assness!" Alex said with a grin. "Now go call Bo so we can get to bed!"

Tamsin rolled her eyes and walked outside and pulled her phone out dialing Bo's number.

Bo was laying in Trick's spare bed. Kenzi had gone outside to talk to Trick and call Alex before she came to crash in the bed with Bo.

Bo heard her phone rang and smiled when she saw her Valkyrie's name pop up.

_Bo: Well hello there party girl, are you finally in for the night?_

_Tamsin: I am indeed.. I'm at that creepy hotel across from the Dal. I'm standing outside on the balcony so I could call you. I promised you texts and a goodnight phone call didn't I?_

_Bo: You did indeed.. Always keeping your promises. Careful Valkyrie, a girl might start to think you love her._

_Tamsin: Oh this girl better know I love her. I had to sneak past a passed out drunk elder and over protective sister to call you. How was your night pretty girl? Stay out of trouble?_

_Bo: Of course. We actually had fun. Kenzi came up with some games for us to play, we drank and we talked and then I figured I should lay down so I'm not totally exhausted for our big day._

_Tamsin: I agree. After a few hours of drinking beer and shooting shit I figured I should get to bed. If I'm gonna give a scared bond AND marry you all in one day I'll need to actually sleep. _

_Bo: I agree.. No second guesses right? You're gonna wake up and still want to marry me and bond right?_

_Tamsin: Bo.. I'm ready for this.. I'm ready to do this with you. I'm not gonna run from you babe. I'm in this for the long haul. You don't need to worry about me reconsidering. I want this and you forever. Why? Thinking about leaving me at the alter?_

_Bo: NO! Oh my God no! Trust me.. I can't wait to be with you. Just being away from you tonight feels so wrong. I can't stop thinking about how perfect tomorrow is going to be with you. I don't care if hell hounds bust down the door, if the Wanderer appears out of nowhere.. None of it is going to change how excited I am. We're really doing this?_

_Tamsin: Haha yeah we are really doing this. No matter what happens the day will be perfect as long as I get to say I do to you hot pants. We're gonna be okay. We're gonna get married, bond our hearts, then go kick some Wanderer's ass and then start an actual life together with our messed up and dysfunctional family. Just don't run from me Bo.. If you have any fears, nerves.. Talk to me. I'm here for you and I always will be._

_Bo: I'm not gonna go all run away bride on you Tamsin. I wouldn't have agreed to this if I wasn't 100% sure this is what I wanted. You're one of the good ones. We're gonna wake up and everything is going to go smoothly and I'll see you tomorrow when I'm all dressed up trying to seduce you into my arms._

_Tamsin: Oh trust me.. it won't take much for you to make me putty in your hands Succu-babe. I'm sure you'll look amazing. Do I get a hint of what you'll be wearing?_

_Bo: Hmmm, something white.. And a guarder.. Andddd heels and make up and maybe under ware.. Maybe not.._

_Tamsin: Mmm.. I can't wait to see all of that.. I vote no under ware. I want the full Succubus bride with nothing underneath._

_Bo: Haha, I bet you do Valkyrie. I'll have to see if I can surprise you. So will I be expecting you in a dress or battle armor?_

_Tamsin: You'll just have to wait and see, I don't wanna spoil all of the fun._

_Bo: Well I can't wait. Alright babe, let's get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow.._

_Tamsin: Yes you will.. I'm gonna marry you Bo Dennis.. _

_Bo: You better.. _

_Tamsin: I love you gorgeous. Goodnight._

_Bo: I love you too.. Night._

With that Bo hung up her phone and laid her head on the pillow drifting quickly asleep with a smile on her face.

Tamsin put her phone in her pocket and smiled as she turned and walked back inside. The Valkyrie walked to the bed, laid down and was asleep in minutes with a grin on her face.

Kenzi was sitting alone upstairs at the bar when she picked up her phone and smiled when she saw Alex's name.

_Kenzi: Well hey there hot hands.. How was your night?_

_Alex: Eh.. Pretty good. I drank a shit ton of beer, shot shit in the sky, played the guitar, sat by the fire and talked to two old bitches about love and romantic crap._

_Kenzi: Ah, Alex you're just oh so romantic huh?_

_Alex: I can be.. What? Sad you aren't getting the sappy mushy side of me right now._

_Kenzi: Maybe. I mean come on your big sister is marrying my best friend in the morning and we're their maids of honor. Weddings always bring out the sappy cute side of people. Hello.. the classic saying 'love is in the air' totally applies right now._

_Alex: Ah so you want the lovey dovey shit huh?_

_Kenzi: I mean maybe! Is it too much to ask to feel a little princess like while we are submerged in all of this LOVE! Is it too much to ask to want love like theirs that's all cute and adorable?_

_Alex: Come outside and I'll give you an answer.._

With that Alex hung up the phone. Kenzi sat there for a minute confused, but quickly shook her head and hopped up sprinting outside the Dal. As soon as the door opened she saw Alex standing there smiling.

"Alex what the.." Kenzi said as she walked up to the blonde.

"I'm literally staying at the hotel across the street. Just because the bride's can't see one another doesn't mean I can't say goodnight to you in person. Come on Kenz.. I know you.. You're all about the cute shit" Alex said as she grabbed Kenzi's hips and pulled her in.

"Well played Ember.. Well played.." Kenzi said softly as she threw her arms around Alex's neck.

"You really think that I would stay 100 feet away in a hotel and not come over to kiss you goodnight?" Alex whispered.

"I wasn't sure.. But the fact that you did gives you major points.. You really walked over here to kiss me goodnight?" Kenzi asked as she looked at the blonde in disbelief.

"Of course.." Alex said softly as she leaned down softly kissing Kenzi's lips. Kenzi pulled Alex in tightly and kissed her back passionately.

Alex pulled back slowly, placed a gently kiss on Kenzi's cheek and slowly started to walk backwards.

"Night Kenz.." Alex said with a smirk as she turned and headed back to the hotel.

"Night.." Kenzi said softly back. She watched the blonde disappear into the darkness and turned to walk back inside to go to bed with a smile on her face and her heart racing.

Alex walked in to the room and smiled at her sleeping big sister. The Ember walked over and collapsed on the bed falling to sleep quickly.

Kenzi walked into the room still shocked that Alex had shown up and given her a mind-blowing goodnight kiss. Kenzi kissed Bo's head and then climbed into the bed as she laid there grinning.

The group slept soundly for the first time in what seemed like forever. Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow would be the first ever Valkyrie Bonding and Fae Wedding in history. Though they were fighting to prevent attacks, nothing seemed to matter at the moment. They would deal with the issues that arose, but the day was all to be focused on Bo and Tamsin.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty-Seven: A Valkyrie's Bond and a Dream Succubus Wedding

When Tamsin woke up she was shocked to see Evony and Acacia laughing and talking across the room.

"Jesus you two.. Keep it down.." Tamsin groaned as she threw a pillow towards them.

"She was never much of a morning person.." Acacia whispered as the two continued to laugh.

"That is not the proper attitude for a blushing bride Valkyrie.." Evony said as she and Acacia laughed harder.

"Ugh.. I'm not a blushing bride for another half hour.. Why am I up so early? Wait.. Where the hell is my maid of horror?!" Tamsin growled as she looked around the room for Alex.

"Oh honey, that little thing was up at the crack of dawn rushing over to the bar to help Trick and the former human set up for your little ceremony. She said she'd be back in about a half hour to get dressed and ready" Evony said with a smile.

"Wait.. Alex.. Like my little shit of a sister Alex actually woke up early and went to clean and set shit up?" Tamsin said as she raised an eyebrow.

"I was just as shocked as you were Tams.. The bitch was up falling all around the room putting on boots and sweats as she sprinted out the door. I'll give it to her, she's trying" Acacia said as she smirked.

"Alright Valkyrie, I'm not here for my health. Get up and shower" Evony said as she clapped her hands together. Tamsin rolled her eyes and reluctantly got out of the bed and stumbled towards the shower.

Alex came running in to Bo's room and jumped on the sleeping Succubus.

"Wake up SIS!" Alex said as she grinned. Bo opened her eyes in shock and groaned when she saw the blonde.

"Nooo.. Five more minutes.." Bo growled as she rolled over and put a pillow over her face.

"Oh hell no bitch! I have been up since 6 and I've had 8 cups of coffee so get your ass up!" Alex said as she rolled off the Succubus and flopped beside her.

"Why in the world were you up so early?" Bo said as she laughed at the blonde ripping the pillow off her face.

"Because.. It's your wedding day and I have a soft spot for you. You want things perfect and memorable.. Well Kenzi and I got off our typically lazy asses and have been helping Trick set up for everything. You aren't allowed upstairs until the ceremony" Alex said with a smirk.

"You and Kenzi willingly woke up early and helped Trick set up? I'm shocked" Bo said as she smiled.

"Yeah.. Don't get use to this kind of treatment. I don't get out of bed before noon for just anything. Kenz and I helped your gramps set up incantations around the Dal and set protective ash all around to prevent any unwanted company from entering. We've turned the bar into a classy venue AND we have shit all ready for you. So you my dear have no stress. You just have to wake up and put on this super sexy dress I heard about, sit down, let Stella make you hotter.. If that's possible, and then walk down the isle" Alex said with a wink.

"Did you just compliment me?" Bo asked as she raised her eyebrow and grinned.

"As much as I would love to be a total ass to you.. Today's your day. I'm here to reduce stress and give compliments to my soon to be Succubus sister-in-law" Alex said with a smile.

Bo reached up and grabbed Alex and pulled her down into a hug kissing the blonde's cheek.

"Woah! I tell you to go wake the bride and you hop in bed and start succu-sexing on your wedding day?!" Kenzi said as she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey! You said it was her wedding day and to give her anything she wanted.. So I happily obliged!" Alex said as she smiled.

"Morning bestie! Don't worry, I wasn't hitting on your girl.. I was just thanking her for everything YOU TWO have done so come here _lover_!" Bo said with a grin as she yanked Kenzi down and kissed her cheek.

"Ahhhhh! Succubi gone wild!" Kenzi yelled as she rolled on top of Bo. The three laid there laughing in the bed until Alex's phone went off.

_I love you for waking up at the ass crack of dawn but for the love of all that is holy please get your ass back here before I go full Valkyrie-Bridezilla on these two bitches._

Alex started to laugh at the text from Tamsin and hopped off the bed. "Alright ladies as much fun as this has been.. Tamsin's about to murder our Valkyrie Elder for the ceremony and the Morrigan all before she says I do so I gotta get back to the hotel and help my sis get all pretty and shit"

"You two and the word 'shit' to define everything cute and romantic" Bo said as she rolled her eyes, "Go take care of my girl and make sure she doesn't commit murder before our wedding.. Thanks for everything"

"Anytime.." Alex said as she leaned down and kissed Bo's forehead and turned giving Kenzi a quick kiss on the lips.

"Bye babe.." Alex whispered as she gave Kenzi another soft kiss on her lips.

"Bye.." Kenzi said softly as she grinned.

"Awwww look at you two being so freaking adorable.." Bo teased as she saw Alex glare at her and heard Kenzi chuckle.

"Oh shut your face" Alex said as she rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

"She's so freaking cute.." Kenzi said as she flopped down beside Bo on the bed.

"Soooo.. I know it's my day to get married and everything BUT.. What's going on with you two?" Bo asked as she nudged her bestie.

"I mean we haven't labeled anything but after she gave me her powers and we were drinking and she and I went outside and she kinda went into this emotional adorable break down mode worried about becoming evil and I was reminding her how she's good and amazing and all that and she told me she loved me and I kinda sorta told her that I love her too and we've been all smoochy smoochy since and stuff then last night after you went to bed I was upstairs talking to her on the phone and of course she was being a snarky bitch and then she tells me to come outside and poof I walk out and see our little pyro standing there all cute and said she came to kiss me goodnight" Kenzi said as she turned red.

"You are totally head over heels for the dark bad ass fire starter!" Bo laughed as she felt Kenzi push her, "And from the looks of it she's kinda totally love struck by you Kenz"

"Ya think?" Kenzi asked as she smiled.

"It's totally obvious.. You're just not looking at the big picture" Bo grinned.

"Yeah yeah we'll see how it goes! But now GET UP! We're gonna make you look bride like and I'm gonna get in my super cute dress!" Kenzi said as she grabbed Bo and yanked her up out of the bed.

"Alright I'm here! What's the.. Woah.." Alex said as she walked in to see Tamsin standing in the middle of the room with her sword out and Acacia and Evony against the room.

"I will KILL THEM!" Tamsin said as she glared at the two.

"What the hell did you two do?! I said keep her relaxed not piss her off and make her go all Nordic warrior!" Alex said as she walked over and yanked the sword from Tamsin's hand.

"We were just having some fun.." Evony said with a grin.

"Yeah come on Tams we were just messing with you, I thought you had some thick skin, didn't know a few comments would drive you to murder.." Acacia said with a smile.

"You're talking about the girl I'm gonna marry being a sex demon and how I am thinking with my VAGINA AND NOT MY HEAD!" Tamsin screamed as she lunged towards the two.

"ALRIGHT THAT IS IT.. You two.. Pull your heads OUT of your ass and leave Tamsin alone! She loves Bo and the Succubus is fucking awesome and adores her!" Alex said as she pointed to Acacia and Evony who nodded. "And YOU.." Alex said as she turned to Tamsin "Stop trying to slaughter people on your wedding day! Behave.. Ignore the two idiots.. This day is about you and Bo.. So blow dry your hair, throw on that sexy dress we got you and then sit down so Evony can put make up on you! We are all going to BEHAVE and FUCKING SMILE as we have a JOYOUS AND MAGICAL DAMN WEDDING! Got it?!" Alex yelled looking at the three.

Tamsin, Acacia and Evony all had a shocked looked as they nodded.

"Damn pyro.." Evony said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Shit Alex.. Alright we'll be nice.. Sorry Tams.." Acacia said as she looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry too.. We were just messing with you.." Evony said as she crossed her arms.

Alex nudged Tamsin who sighed, "I'm sorry I tried to kill you.." Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright good now let's get this ball rolling because the Dal looks amazing and Bo's up and Stella's over there getting her all ready so come on! You're going to take the sacred Valkyrie Bonding vows soon sis! We need to move! It's time for.. Operation 'Wedding And No Glitches' or as I call it, Operation WANG" Alex said with a smirk as Tamsin laughed.

"You turned out to be a pretty badass maid of honor" The Valkyrie said as she smiled.

"Just wait until you hear my toast.." Alex said with a wink as she opened her dress from the bag.

Tamsin smiled and rolled her eyes as she dried her hair, threw on her dress and sat down for Evony to do her hair and make up.

"Thanks for doing all this Stella.." Bo said as she sat down preparing for Stella to do her hair and make up.

"Of course Bo.. It is a special honor to be apart of this. A Valkyrie's bond is sacred and any fae wedding brings nothing but sheer bliss. You and Tamsin are a wonderful couple that we all foresee great things from. I am blessed to be here" Stella said as she smiled sweetly and begin to do Bo's hair and make up. After 20 minutes Stella smiled as she stepped back, "Alright Bo.. I'm done.."

Kenzi and Trick walked in and both stopped as their eyes widened.

"Wowzers Bo.. You look so beautiful.." Kenzi said as she smiled and felt her eyes begin to water.

"I agree.. Bo you look breathtaking.. Simply gorgeous.." Trick said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Thank you all.. For everything.. I couldn't have done this without you.." Bo said as she walked over and hugged Kenzi and Trick.

"We're your family Bo.. This is what family does for one another.." Trick said as he smiled.

Bo grinned and turn to go look at herself in the mirror. The Succubus had on a beautiful white gown that seemed to sparkle in the light. The gown was long and flowed to her angles where it expanded out and moved gracefully in the air when she walked. Her white heels allowed her legs to look flawless when they were exposed through the slit on the side of the gown. The white dress wrapped tightly around her hips and stomach, as well as her chest. The gown was a halter top style that had thick straps that wrapped up around her neck. This left her shoulders bare and collar bone exposed. The gown was perfect on Bo and was simply ravishing. Bo had on brown eye shadow, eye liner and breathtaking red lipstick. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant fashion as two strands fell curled around her face framing the stunning features. Bo wore silver hoops and a silver chain that hung low.

"Trick.." Bo asked as she turned and looked to her grandfather.

"Yes Bo?" Trick asked as he walked closer to the Succubus.

"Will.. Will you walk me down the isle?" Bo asked as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

"It would be my deepest honor.." Trick said as he grabbed Bo's hand.

"I'm gonna go check and see if every things ready.. Are you all set Bo Bo?" Kenzi asked sweetly still admiring the beauty of the Succubus.

"All set Kenz.." Bo said with a smile.

Evony and Acacia had both left the hotel and headed to the Dal to add the final touches to the venue and prepare for the ceremony. Alex came stumbling out of the bathroom as she tried to finish putting her earring in but stopped when her eyes caught the soon to be bride.

"Wow.. Tams.. You look.. Wow.." Alex said as she looked in awe to the Valkyrie and smiled to her sister.

"Really? It's not too girly and pathetic?" Tamsin said as she raised her eyebrow.

"No.. You look beautiful.. I.. Just.. Wow.. You look perfect sis.." Alex said as she walked over and grabbed Tamsin's hands. The Valkyrie grinned and squeezed her sisters hand.

"Thank you Alex.. You've gone above and beyond making this special for me.. I'm lucky to have you" Tamsin said with a smile.

"I know I'm a bitch and that neither of us are very sensitive but.. You have sacrificed so much for me and fought to make sure I always had the best life, now it's your turn to go after the things that make you happy. You have had a hard and painful life.. It's time for that to change. It's time for you to have the world. You look flawless. I love you Tams, and I'd do anything for you in this world. You're my family, you're all I've ever had. It's always been just you and I and because of that I'm a better person.. Mom would be proud of you.." Alex said as she leaned in hugging the Valkyrie. "Alright.. ready to go bond and marry the girl of your dreams?"

"So ready.. I know I said I wasn't gonna be nervous.. But I kinda feel like I may pass out" Tamsin said as she took a deep breath.

"That happens when it's your wedding day which is why I got us.." Alex said as she rummaged through her purse, "These!" Alex said with a smile as she pulled out two airplane bottle shots of vodka.

"You are seriously the best maid of honor ever.." Tamsin said taking the shot in her hand.

"Bottoms up bitch!" Alex said with a grin as she clanked her shot against Tamsin's. They both smiled and threw back the shot. "Better?"

"Much.." Tamsin said as she sighed.

"Let's go get married.." Alex said as she grabbed Tamsin's hand.

The two walked out of the hotel and to the Dal where Dyson met them outside.

"Wow.. Are you sure you wanna marry Bo because I'm totally single and ready to mingle?" Dyson said with a grin as he leaned in kissing Tamsin's cheek.

"Thanks D-Man but I'm pretty sure you're a little late to steal me away" The Valkyrie replied with a grin.

"We'll get the sign when to go in.. Who would you like to walk you down the isle?" Dyson said with a grin.

"Oh damn.. I didn't even think about that whole father usually walks the bride down the isle and giving her away deal.. Shit.. We uhh.. Well.. Shit.. I'm so sorry T" Alex said as she frowned.

"No.. Alex it's okay. Our dad was a royal dick. Not like I'd want him around anyway. Actually I think I know the perfect guy to walk me down the isle?" Tamsin said with a smile as she looked to Alex.

Alex grinned and nodded back.

"Who? I'll go grab him and bring him out here for you. Just give me a name and I'll get ya the guy Tammers" Dyson said with a grin.

"Dyson.. Would you walk me down the isle?" Tamsin asked as she smiled to him.

"What? M-Me? Really?" Dyson said as his eyes softened.

"Dyson you're like my brother.. You've always been there for me and lately you've been there for Alex to. You're loyal, nobel and protective. Hell.. You're the only guy in my life Dyson. I wouldn't want anyone else.." Tamsin said with a smile

"Tamsin I don't know what to say.. I'd love to.." Dyson said as he smiled and pulled the two in for a hug.

"We're ready for you Alex.." Stella said as she opened the door and smiled.

"Here goes nothing.." Alex said with a grin as she kissed Tamsin's cheek then Dyson's.

As Alex walked through the door she smiled as she walked slowly down the white cloth that had been laid out as the isle. They kept the number of people who attended to a minimum as to avoid any issues with attacks and the word getting out. Hale, Evony, Bruce and Vex were all sitting there smiling in the silver chairs that were placed on either side of the isle. The room was lit by candles placed strategically around the Dal to act as the light source. There was a large gazebo at the end of the isle where Acacia stood proudly in her white and gold Valkyrie Elder gown with the sacred tablet of the Valkyrie's Bond vows firmly in her grasp.

Alex glided down the isle as everyone admired the blonde's beauty. Tamsin and Bo had mentioned they wanted something unique with their bridesmaids dresses. They wanted their dresses to match the color of their eyes with their powers. For Bo, when she used her powers her eyes shined blue. When Tamsin used her abilities her eyes went black.

Alex glided in a sleek and form fitting black strapless dress that hugged her body tightly. The down fell to her knees. The Ember wore black heels and had her hair down and straightened with her make up done to perfection. Alex had on diamond earrings, a diamond necklace and matching bracelet as she carried a bouquet of white roses in front of her. Alex nodded to Acacia and stepped to the right side as she turned and waited for Tamsin and Dyson to enter.

The door opened and the room seemed to gasp in awe at the sheer beauty of the Valkyrie. Tamsin had on the gown that was given to her the night before and carried a bouquet of white roses. It was a loose fitting white gown with gold accents in the fabric that fell at a slanted cut right below her knees. The golden waist tie on the gown created the perfect way to show off the Valkyrie's incredibly fit body. The dress had a thick strap that came over one of her shoulders. Tamsin wore her hair completely down with perfect curls that allowed her beautiful make up to shine and her eyes beam through the room. Tamsin wore gorgeous gold heels as she glided up the isle on the arm of Dyson who wore a handsome tux that was pressed and flawless.

As they made their way to the front, Dyson kissed Tamsin's cheek and walked to his seat. Tamsin stood up beside Alex eagerly awaiting to see Kenzi and Bo walk down the isle.

The room sat silently as they all smiled when Kenzi walked slowly down the isle with her white bouquet of roses with a smile. Kenzi wore a stunning silk halter top dress that was a royal blue, nearly matching the blue eyes of the Succubus. Kenz's dress was form fitting and gorgeous and fell down to her ankles. Her black heels showed off her smooth leg muscles. Kenzi had her hair down and straightened. Her green eyes shined in the room as her make up created a canvas of perfection. Kenzi smiled to Alex as she let her eyes roam up and down the stunning blonde and then she nodded to Tamsin as she took her place on the left side of the alter.

It was now time for Bo to enter and Tamsin felt as though her heart was going to beat out of her chest as she felt her breathing grow heavy.

Finally, the moment had arrived for Bo to walk down the isle on the arm of her infamous Blood King grandfather. Everyone's eyes were glued to the Succubus, but Bo's stare only went to one person.. Tamisn.

Bo slowly walked down the white isle as her dress glided across the ground. The elegant white gown was a sparkling white with silver accents throughout. The dress was perfect for her. As she slowly walked down the isle her gaze happily met Tamsin's and the Succubus was in awe at the gorgeous bride awaiting her at the alter. Trick wore a handsome tux that was almost masked by his red and gold gown he wore over top with his crown awaiting him at the front by his book of fae law. As they approached the alter, Trick softly kissed Bo's cheek as he took his place beside Stella at the front of the room. Trick grabbed Bo's hand, and Acacia stepped forward and grabbed Tamsin's hand. Kenzi and Alex stood off to each of their bride's side smiling.

"In this day of sacred vows, we are pleased to gather you all here for the bonding of two warrior's hearts and souls.." Acacia said softly as she held Tamsin's hand out and Trick brought Bo's hand up so that the two were finally holding hands.

Bo and Tamsin sat there with their fingers laced looking into each other's eyes smiling.

"Today we are celebrating the first ever Valkyrie Bonding ceremony and fae matrimony as we honor the commitment Bo and Tamsin are prepared to take.." Trick said with a smile as he glanced back and forth between the two.

"As written in the sacred law's of our race, we will begin the Valkyrie's Sacred Bond.." Acacia said in a loving tone, "I ask that the warrior and Valkyrie please outstretch the hands closest to me, while keeping their other hands entertained.."

Bo kept her right hand tightly gripping Tamsin's left hand as they each looked towards Acacia and outstretched their opposite hands. The two looked towards the Valkyrie elder eagerly awaiting the next step in their bond.

Acacia grabbed their hands and turned them so that the two's palms were facing up.

"I am going to carve the ancient Valkyrie symbol for love in to each of the initiate's hand.." Acacia said as she pulled a dagger with a white and gold handle from her robe and placed the tip firmly against Bo's palm.

"Iseabou Dennis.. Do you pledge your eternal love and fidelity to the Valkyrie who has purposed the sacred bond to you.." Acacia asked looking into the Succubus's brown eyes.

"I do.." Bo said as she nodded to the elder.

Acacia began to carve an ancient symbol into her palm. Bo closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she tolerated the pain. Tamsin squeezed her hand tightly as Bo looked over to her Valkyrie. The love that beamed from Tamsin's baby blue eyes was soothing and calming. Acacia finished and then moved the dagger to Tamsin's palm.

"Tamsin.. My Valkyrie.. My niece.. Do you pledge your eternal love and fidelity to the warrior your heart has chosen? Is this love you offer her of the purest form. Please note that your heart may only make this offer to one. If it is not pure and true you shall take your last breath looking into your lover's eyes. This is your only opportunity to decline the bond your heart has begun to form…" Acacia said looking at Tamsin with nothing but loving and concerned eyes.

"She is my warrior and I pledge to honor the sacred vow of the bond. This love I share for her is pure and true. I accept this oath.." Tamsin said looking into her mentor's eyes and smiled.

Acacia nodded with a grin and proceeded to carve a matching symbol into the blonde's hand. Unlike Bo, Tamsin did not wince or flinch from the pain. She turned her head and simply smiled at Bo reassuring her this was what she wanted.

"I ask now that the warrior and Valkyrie press their bonded symbols together. I will begin to bless the bond. Do not break your hold on one another or you will both be sent to Vahalla without officilizing your vows." Acacia said as she pressed their bleeding hands together.

Bo and Tamsin nodded at her and then looked into each other's eyes. They laced their fingers tightly together and stepped closer to one another resting their foreheads gently against each other.

"Don't die Valkyrie.." Bo whispered with a grin.

"Don't let go of me and I won't.." Tamsin said back softly with a smile.

"The sacred bond shall begin. Again, do not break the hold you have with one another.." Acacia said as she placed a hand over the couple's shoulder and began to chant. "Ego hos animos sibi in aeternum et duo. Da illis. Da mihi virtutem eorum. Fac corde coniungere, ut eorum animae. Custodi virum hunc amorem et ejus verum. Da gaudium et ductus in tenebris. Mortem non solvitur nexus nisi felicitatem tum quidem per caelum ire simul omnes qui amant verum et credit da cordibus honestum auxilium ad invicem. Benedicam benedicentibus tibi, et iam hoc vinculum sacrum publice dicunt, ut istaec faciunt unum…" (Translation: I bless these two and their eternal bond to each other's hearts. Give them power. Give them strength. Make them connect their heart and their souls as one. Protect this warrior and her true love. Give them happiness and guidance in the darkness. This bond shall not be broken by anything but death and even then allow them to walk together through happiness to the heaven we all believe in. Give them love that is true and help their hearts be honorable to one another. I bless this bond as sacred and I now officially say these women as one).

As Acacia's chant began it was like a white light surrounded the two causing everyone in the room to turn away shielding their eyes. Bo and Tamsin felt a force trying to push them apart but they held their hands tightly together as one. After the burning sensation calmed on their palms and the light left their glowing bodies, Bo and Tamsin both gasped and opened their eyes looking at one another as their usually black eyes and blue eyes both beamed a sparking and glittering gold.

"It has begun. This warrior and her Valkyrie are now bonded as one. Their hearts are unified under the ancient Valkyrie laws. This love is pure and true and shall be honored under fae law, Valkyrie law, and the eyes of each god and goddess that sits in the heavens. I now bless these two as a sacred paring that shall fighting together through dark and light." Acacia said as she stepped back and nodded to Trick.

"Now that the bond is complete. Bo and Tamsin have requested to also be wed on this joyous day. I will give each a chance to say their vows to one another before officilzing the marriage amongst our witnesses today.." Trick said with a smile. He grabbed Bo's hand and smiled. "Bo.. would you like to give Tamsin your eternal vow of love.."

Bo nodded and Trick smiled as he pulled the ring from his pocket and handed it to his granddaughter, Bo smiled as she took the ring and looked at a stunned and emotional Tamsin who had a look of sheer awe and confusion. Bo slid the ring onto Tamsin's finger and kept her hold tight as she looked into the Valkyrie's eyes.

"Tamsin.. this ring belonged to my grandmother and with the blessing of my grandfather I now give you this as a token of my undying love to you. You have stood by me in the darkest moments of my life and opened my eyes to the power of romance on levels that I never dreamed possible. You are good, honest and true. You are someone that I never thought existed, but someone I know I could never live without. On this day I vow to always love you, trust you, and stand beside you. I will never love another nor break your heart. Although I am a Succubus, I know that the only person I can ever be with is you. You are the one that my heart has chosen. You are the person who makes me believe that the impossible moments in life can be overcome as long as we are together. Though I can't promise our life together will be easy, I can assure you that whatever comes our way I will stand beside you and fight to make sure that we have a life together that is filled with love, happiness, and truth. I love you Tamsin, and I will forever be yours.. I promise you on this day to give myself to you fully and accept you for who you were, who you are now, and the amazing woman I know you'll be in the future.." Bo said as tears began to fall down her face as she slid the ring firmly on Tamsin's finger. Tamsin laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Tamsin.. would you like to give your eternal vow of love to Bo on this day?" Trick asked as he felt tears welling in his eyes.

Tamsin smiled and nodded as she turned her gaze back to the beautiful Succubus.

"Bo.. I have waited lifetimes for you. As hard as I tried to stay away from you and not fall for you.. It was inevitable. You are my warrior. You always have been, and no matter what happens you always will be. There are moments I want to strangle you for always throwing yourself in danger for others, but at the end of the day, it's what I love most about you. You are honorable, true and caring. You are the woman I would risk my life for any day and I know that no matter what I'll always love you for who you are. To me you aren't simply a Succubus.. To me you're Bo.. You're the woman who dreams of weddings, children and a happily ever after.. Although with our lives I can't promise they happiest of ever afters.. I promise to give you what I can to make sure that gorgeous smile crosses your face. I promise to never run from the bad times.. I promise to always love you, even when I absolutely hate you.. I vow to always be committed to you, and only you until I take my last breath. You mean the world to me Bo. When I arrived here I was told to hate you.. To bring you in.. Turn you over.. But from the moment in the woods as we searched for Kenzi when I found out just how courageous you were and looked into those brown eyes that flashed blue before our lips met, I knew my heart had caved in to the woman I was meant to love for all eternity. You're everything to me and I will love you whole heatedly until my final moments on this earth. I am YOUR Valkyrie Bo.. With that I'm not just trusting you with my heart but also my life. I am here to honorably serve you, protect you and stand beside you throughout your life. Whatever you need me to be I will be. A friend, a protector, a lover.. I'm yours Bo.. Always and forever.." Tamsin said as she smiled to her crying bride.

"As a renowned Blood King from the Fitzpatrick clan, I give my blessing to this bonded couple and happily announce their vows to one another signifying their love and marriage in the fae world. You may kiss your bride.." Trick said with a smile.

Tamsin and Bo both grinned as the Succubus raised her hand to the Valkyrie's cheek and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Neither could stop smiling into the kiss.. The way their lips moved together was seductive, sweet, and loving all in the same. Everyone began to clap as the two continued to pull their bodies together never breaking their kiss. Their lips touching sent more emotions through their bodies than ever before. From the moment Acacia blessed their bond their bodies surged with increasing power and strength, but when Trick announced them as a married couple.. It was nothing but pure love and bliss. It was done. Tamsin and Bo were not only bonded through the ancient Valkyrie laws, but married.

As their kiss broke, Tamsin placed her forehead on Bo's. The two sat there smiling at one another as they ignored the applause and cheering from their small audience. Music began to play as the couple was still lost in each other's tight embrace.

"You look so beautiful Bo.." Tamsin said with a beaming smile.

"Me.. Hello Valkyrie.. You in a white and gold dress with your hair like this.. I had to remind myself to breath as I walked down that isle.. God you're stunning" Bo said as she grinned back.

"Let the reception of our new couple commence!" Trick said as the music played louder.

The couple finally shook out of their trance into one another and accepted the hugs from their friends and family.

Everyone was drinking mead and vodka as they laughed and congratulated the new couple. The food was nothing but spectacular as waiters elegantly served the guests and bride's a feast of grilled chicken and other delicious courses. To everyone's surprised there had not been a single threat or attack. As Bo, Tamsin, Kenzi and Alex sat at their table at the front of the room with Trick and Acacia the bridal party couldn't help but laugh and smile as they talked over dinner. Kenzi smiled and looked towards Alex and nodded.

Alex smiled and stood up as she picked up the champagne glass closes to her and tapped her knife against the glass.

"Uhm hello that's mine.." Bo whispered with a chuckle.

"Oh whatever just take mine.." Alex snapped back with a grin.

Bo laughed and grabbed Alex's glass as everyone silenced and looked towards the Ember who stood up with Bo's glass of alcohol in hand.

"I wanted to thank everyone for coming today. Although we had to keep the ceremony small and we changed the date several times to avoid attacks, it means the world to all of us that everyone could be here. Kenzi and I sat down as the maids of honor and talked about what we wanted to say in the speech to Bo and Tamsin.. Kenzi suggested I do the talking since, as we all know, she tends to curse and ramble when public speaking.." Alex began as she smiled and everyone chuckled lightly, "Today we were all honored enough to witness the bonding of two of the most incredible people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. I don't know if many of you know this.. But my parents died when I was a baby.. Which left the responsibility of raising me up to Tamsin. She could have easily pawned me off on some random family but instead she embraced me with open arms and single handily raised me. My sister is the strongest person I know. My whole life I've admired the woman that she is and aspired to be half the incredible warrior and person she is. I can't say enough great things about Tamsin.. I was always protective of my big sister.. I never thought that anyone was good enough to be with her.. Not that I thought I ever really had to worry considering she's a Valkyrie and their nature is to avoid anything that involves love and I think we can ALL agree Tammers isn't exactly the first person we would predict would fall head over heels in love.. But still, I knew if she ever found someone to be with, I'd probably despise them right off the bat and make it my life goal to end their relationship and keep my oh so precious sister as my numero uno and all to myself.. When I met up with Tamsin I knew immediately that whatever was going on with she and Bo was something that was real. Although I never thought in a million years there would EVER be any one good enough for my sister.. My mind was quickly changed when I met Bo. Bo is someone who challenges Tamsin.. Which we all know is a difficult task in itself. Bo is someone I whole heartedly admire and respect. I've come to get to know her one a whole new level and I see why my sister has fallen in love with her.. It's not because Bo's a Succubus.. But it's because Bo is an honest, true, strong and beautiful warrior. Valkyrie's are drawn to the strongest and most courageous warriors.. Being as powerful as Tamsin is, it makes sense why her heart has chosen Bo. You two are both wonderful and incredible people that I think we can all agree and safely say are better people for knowing you. We love you.. Here's to a marriage and bond of pure happiness and joyous love.." Alex said as she held her glass up and the room all said 'cheers' as they gulped down the champagne.

Kenzi quickly stood up holding an envelope smiling, "Ditto to everything Alex said first off.. Lil' T.. Bo Bo.. you two are a beautiful and strong couple and we friggin love ya'll.. But for your wedding gift Alex and I thought we would give you something special, ya know since the four of us are about to go in to battle where we may die and shiz.. This is our preset to you two.." Kenzi said as she handed the two the envelope.

Bo raised an eyebrow and smiled as she turned to Tamsin and the two opened the white card.

"Kenzi?! Alex?! Is this..?" Bo said in shock as she looked to the key card that was revealed.

"Yup.. Sure is Bo Bo.. Happy wedding day.." Kenzi said as she winked.

"What is it?" Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"THAT my dear big sister is a key card to the honeymoon suit at Canada's finest hotel.. We know you two can't exactly go out and on a legit romantic get away soooooo.. This was the next best thing. Now we've decorated your truck up all sappy and shit and Trickster is gonna clean up while you two go and have some wedding day fun with one another.. We have made some _special_ arrangements for you two there.. Go be a wife sis.." Alex said with a grin.

"You two have been so freaking amazing.." Tamsin said with a smile as she leaned over hugging Alex tightly.

"Thank you guys so much.." Bo said as she hugged Kenzi.

"Yeah yeah just hurry up and go before Alex and I steal your amazing room and give YOU TWO the crack shack for baby making.. Meet us here tomorrow so we can figure out what to do about this end of the world shit but for now.. Go.. Be married and full of succu-sex!" Kenzi said as she helped the two to their feet and shuffled them out of the door. Everyone in the room was laughing and clapping as Bo and Tamsin walked hand and hand out of the Dal and to Tamin's truck.

Alex and Kenzi shook their head and smiled as they watched the newlyweds walk out side and everyone began to pick up the Dal.

"You do realize that their powers are going to be stronger WHICH means their sex drive will be a hell of a lot higher and we are NOW living with a bunch of bonded horn dogs right?" Alex said as she crossed her arms and shook her head laughing.

"Yup.. We're gonna need ear plugs and actual walls in our little home sweet home to try to block them out.." Kenzi said smiling as she nudged Alex.

"Hey you two did all the work setting up, I'm sure you're exhausted.." Dyson said as he threw his arms around the two maids of honor, "Get out of here and go home and rest. You two have a big day tomorrow and with Bo and Tamsin out for the night you might actually get some sleep. Go.."

Kenzi and Alex smiled and leaned up both kissing Dyson's cheeks at the same time.

"You're the best wolf babe" Kenzi said as she grabbed her purse.

"Work out tomorrow D?" Alex said as she playfully nudged him.

"You bet.. Go home and relax and we'll meet up tomorrow!" Dyson said with a grin.

Alex nodded and threw her arm around Kenzi's shoulder as they walked outside to her bike.

"Soooooo.. Are you tired.." Alex said with a smirk.

"Hmm.. No.. But I do think we should go home.. I mean for the first time we have the house ALL to ourselves.. Maybe we can have some uh.. _cuddle_ time?" Kenzi said as she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm following your lead ma'am.. You still make me nervous.." Alex said as she blushed.

"Hmm.. Is that so?" Kenzi said with a devilish grin.

Tamsin smiled as they drove down the road. The Valkyrie reached over and grabbed Bo's hand.

"Thank God they didn't really decorate my truck, I would have killed someone.." Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Those two know better than to touch your oh so treasured truck babe" Bo said as she laughed.

"Honestly.. they could have done whatever they wanted to the truck.. I'm literally alone with my WIFE right now.. my BONDED warrior.. I'm like in another universe right now" Tamsin said with a grin as she looked over to Bo who smiled.

"God I can't believe we are actually married and bonded.. Do you feel any different?" Bo asked with a smile as she squeezed Tamsin's hand tighter.

"I feel super freaking powerful and all types of different actually" Tamsin said with a laugh.

"Oh really? How so?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"I don't know.. Like before the bond was formed I felt my powers growing and there were moments where I could like hear your thoughts but now EVERYTHING is like heightened.. Like I don't know.. It's like I can feel what you're feeling.." Tamsin said as she blushed.

"…Trust me.. I think I know what you mean.." Bo said as she seductively looked to the blonde.

"Mmm.. Someone's already feeling the honeymoon suit aren't they?" Tamsin said as she winked.

"Just get this truck to the hotel as fast as you can so I can appreciate my new wife.." Bo said as she looked the Valkyrie up and down and her eyes flashed blue.

"God Bo.. I can literally feel your little succu-sex horny stare.. Tone it down babe or we won't make it to the hotel alive!" Tamsin said as she gasped.

Bo couldn't help but chuckle seeing how her dirty thoughts and urges to rip the gorgeous dress from her bride's skin was causing Tamsin to feel aroused and her aura spike. The Succubus leaned over kissing Tamsin's cheek causing the Valkyrie to turn and give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Can you blame me.. I didn't get to see you at all last night, I've only gotten to kiss you ONCE today AND you look so incredibly irresistible.. You did this to yourself.." Bo said with a sly smirk as she looked at the Valkyrie's exposed collar bone.

"Bo.. You have no idea who you married.. If you thought sex with me was crazy before and that I had a high stamina just wait.. I'm feeling some crazy Succubus sex drive right now, my strength is off the charts and I don't know WHAT the hell is happening but the longer I'm in the car with you the more I want to rip that dress from your body and take you right now.. Before we get to the hotel you might want to make sure you can handle FULL ON Valkyrie sex.." Tamsin said as she grinned and let her mind race through all the things she was dying to do to Bo in bed.

Bo felt a rush of sexual arousal as she felt Tamsin's feelings of passion and desire. The Succubus gasped and squeezed the Valkyrie's hand tightly as a moan escaped her lips. "And you tell ME to calm down on the dirty thoughts and feelings.. God Tamsin.. Trust me.. I WANT you to go full Valkyrie on me.. I can handle anything you've got babe.. But this is only going to work if you think you can handle me going full Succubus on your sexy ass.."

Tamsin let a smile creep across her face, "Bo.. I'd be pissed if you held back. We're bonded now babe, which means I've literally been juiced up and my body is powered to give you ALL you need.. Powerful Succu-babe like yourself, I'm literally turning in to a sex machine.. I'll promise to not hold back tonight, if YOU promise to not try to contain yourself.. I want you to let go fully tonight Bo.. I know you've never been able to do that before out of fear of hurting someone but if you truly trust me.. Let yourself go tonight with me.. I can handle this.."

"I promise.. But if I start draining you, you'll stop me right?" Bo asked as she eyed her Valkyrie.

"I will.. I'm strong enough to stop you Succulette if you start taking to much, but with the way I'm feeling right now, I don't think that will be an issue.." Tamsin said as she raised an eyebrow and blushed. "And for the record.. If me going full Valkyrie warrior wild sex is too much for you.. Promise you'll say something? I don't want to hurt my new wife. Pretty sure that's like the number one way to ruin a marriage right there.." Tamsin said with a chuckle.

"Don't worry _detective_.. You can't hurt me.. Tonight is gonna be new for both of us. No holding back on either part.. God I love you.. I can't wait to get inside.." Bo said with a grin as the truck pulled in front of a gorgeous hotel.

"I love you too gorgeous.. Now get that cute ass out the truck and lets go enjoy our honeymoon.." Tamsin said with a grin as Bo smirked and flashed her eyes blue.

The two walked hand in hand inside as they walked in to a gorgeous plaza. The hotel looked like a 5 star resort, neither woman had seen anything so beautiful. They walked to the elevator as their eyes scanned the room in awe.

"Room 500? I'm guessing 5th floor?" Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Worth a shot.. What kind of room do you think they got us?" Bo asked as she pressed the number five and the elevator began to move slowly.

As the elevator door opened there was a short hallway with only one door at the end with 500 written on it.

"I'm kinda scared to see what these two got us in to.." Tamsin said as she and Bo walked to the door.

Bo slid the key card in unlocking the door and she slowly opened it.

Both Tamsin and Bo stood there in shock as they looked around the enormous room.

There was a king size canopy bed to the left of the room. There was a large bar with a phenomenal kitchen with stainless steel appliances and a complimentary bottle of the finest wine in Canada already chilled on the counter. In the middle of the room there was a stunning fire pit with a sensual fire already burning. Behind the fire was a door that lead out to a balcony that overlooked the snowcapped mountains. As Bo and Tamsin walked slowly through the incredible room they were speechless. As they made their way out to the balcony Tamsin grinned when she saw a large hot tub outside that was secluded and gave the best view to the breathtaking landscape.

"Holy.. Shit.." Tamsin said as she laughed.

"This is insane.. Oh my God this must have cost a fortune.." Bo said still spinning around in awe at the beauty of the room.

"They certainly weren't kidding when they said they were going all out for our honeymoon huh.." Tamsin said as her eyes admired the gorgeous Succubus who was still wearing an adorably confused look on her face. Tamsin couldn't break her gaze.. The way Bo's leg was sliding out the slit of the dress showing off her tan and toned muscles.. The way the front of the dress drooped low enough showing the perfect amount of cleavage.. Bo's hair was still up perfectly as the curled pieces left down in front framed her flawless features.. Tamsin eyes were wondering up and down, savoring each curve that the dress hugged on Bo's body. The Valkyrie couldn't help but smirk as she thought about Bo being her bride and they were finally alone as a bonded couple.

Bo closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as she felt all of the errotic emotions coming from Tamsin.. Ever feeling of lust, love, passion and desire Tamsin was having as she eyed Bo up and down was hitting Bo like a freight train causing the Succubus to get chills all over her body.

"I think it's about time I got to experience the perks of marriage with my girl.." Bo said as she gave Tamsin a seductive look and flashed her eyes blue.. slowly walking towards the Valkyrie who was leaned against the railing of the balcony.

Tamsin grinned and tried to contain her rapidly beating heart. Bo walked up and slid her hands around the Valkyrie's neck as Tamsin instantly grabbed Bo's hips and pulled the Succubus in for a passionate kiss. Their lips molded together as they both moaned when their tongues collided. Tonight was going to be the night they experienced sexual pleasure on an entirely new level.. But would they be the only ones, or would things advance for Alex and Kenzi as well?


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter Sixty-Eight: Honeymoon Suite

"_Did the Succubus drink the mixture we put in her champagne?" A man's deep voiced asked in the shadows._

"_Well.. Uhm.. No.. Our witness stated that the Ember accidentally grabbed the spiked drink and consumed it.." a woman said in a shaky voice, "I am so sorry master, the waiter said he put the powder into the glass reserved for the Succubus but at the last minute the Ember grabbed it and drank it.."_

"_Oh really.. Well.. That might just play out to our advantage. Begin the operation as planned. If we can control the Ember and contain her, the other three will falter leaving them vulnerable to our attack. Tell Raven to follow through with our original plot. We shall alter things as we go but with the amount of evil already in side Alexcia.. This might be better than simply capturing the Succubus.. If we can trap the fire starter, we can gradually pull the other three in.. This is perfect.." The man said as he began to laugh._

As Tamsin pulled Bo in tighter to her, the sexual tension in the air was hitting a new high. For the first time the two felt completely connected to one another.. emotionally, mentally, and soon physically. Their bond was beginning to strengthen rapidly allowing them to sense one another's feelings and emotions. Their lips clashing together and tongues battling for dominance.. It was the most heated make out the two had ever shared.

"Think we should try out the hot tub Succu-babe?" Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Mmm you read my mind.." Bo whispered back as she put a finger to the blonde's chest and gently pushed her back, "Let's go see if our darling maids of honor packed us anything to wear shall we.."

"Ughhhh do we HAVE to?! I'm all for nude hot tubbing.." Tamsin groaned as she smiled.

"Oh but don't you want me to get all dressed up for you?" Bo said seductively as she turned to walk to the bedroom, making sure to swing her hips and give her Valkyrie a show. Bo grinned and blushed as she sensed the blonde's eyes on her body. Bo took a deep breath and tried to steady her heart as she felt Tamsin's arousal pulse throughout her body. _God I love this bond.. _Bo thought as she turned the corner to the bed room.

Tamsin sat there in awe savoring each curve in Bo's flawless form. _I want her.. So bad.. God I've never been so turned on in all my life.. This must be how Bo feels when she's dying for a feed.. Shit.. I see why she loves being a Succubus.. That girl.. Mmm.. _Tamsin thought as she shook her head and quickly walked to catch up to Bo.

Tamsin walked into the bedroom and smiled as she saw Bo lay out a red bikini and a black bikini on the bed. Bo looked over her shoulder and grinned as she felt Tamsin's eyes on her.

"Which one do you want babe?" Bo asked in a seductive tone.

"E-Either.." Tamsin said as her eyes were focused soley on the brunette who looked like an angel in the white wedding dress.

"Mmm.. I'll take the black one.. You can wear the red one.. Help me unzip my dress?" Bo said as she continued to look over her shoulder at the beautiful blonde who was standing there with her jaw dropped.

"Yes ma'am.." Tamsin said as a grin spread across her face. The Valkyrie slowly walked over to Bo and carefully used her finger tips to caress the Succubus's bare shoulders. Bo closed her eyes and bit her lower lips as the gently touch of the blonde sent arousal throughout her body. Tamsin leaned down, gently kissed Bo's back and slowly began to unzip the back of the dress.. Making sure to move slowly and allowing for her lips to hover over the tan skin placing several gentle kisses on her bride's back. Tamsin smiled as she felt Bo's nerves spike.

"Nervous Succubus.." Tamsin whispered as she continued to kiss Bo's shoulder's and back letting her fingers glide slowly down the brunette's muscles.

"Maybe.." Bo moaned out as she fought to keep her control. Controlling her passion and sexual desires around Tamsin had always been a challenge, but it had never been such a struggle. Every touch from the Valkyrie was causing her to become wetter and wetter by the second, but Bo was determined to make tonight special for them.

"I've never seen a Succubus nervous.." Tamsin said softly as she took her fingertips and slowly untied Bo's halter top knot behind her neck, then gently sliding the straps off and letting the gown fall to the floor. Tamsin gasped and felt her heart flutter as she looked down to an almost naked Bo. The Succubus didn't disappoint in shocking the Valkyrie with her choice of what to wear under the dress. Bo had on a sexy white guarder that was slid high up on her thigh and a tight white thong that clung tightly to her hips. The Succubus didn't wear a bra.. Bo stood there in simply her white heels, sexy lace guarder and thong with her back still turned to Tamsin. The blonde felt her breath sharpen and her heart practically stop as she let her eyes wonder up and down.. Nervous was an understatement of what Tamsin was feeling right now.

"I don't think I'm the only one nervous.. Looks like our bond has heightened our ability to sense each other's feelings _Valkyrie.._ Someone's heart is racing.. And I'm willing to bet those hands of yours are shaking behind me as you try to figure out what to do next.. Looks like I'm still going to be the sex demon in control tonight babe.." Bo said in a soft tone. The Succubus was doing all she could to try to mask her shaky voice.

Tamsin shook her head. Although the Valkyrie was nervous.. She didn't want to let the Succubus win. Tamsin smiled as an idea popped in her head..

"You know we're both nervous.. But we're both also very dominant and stubborn people.. We promised no holding back.. So before we change into our bikini's I think we should have some fun.." Tamsin whispered as she placed another soft kiss on Bo's back.

"What did you have in mind?" Bo asked as she closed her eyes and smiled feeling the blonde's lips on her back.

"Well.. usually the groom, well bride in this case gets to remove the guarder right.. I think I should take care of that for you before we change.." Tamsin whispered as her lips hovered Bo's back.

"Trying to tease me already?" Bo said seductively.

Tamsin smirked as she slowly walked around to the front of Bo, she leaned in and put her lips up to Bo's ear and whispered, "What's wrong? Can't handle being teased a little?"

"I'm a sex demon babe.. I'm the queen of teasing.." Bo answered as she opened her eyes and pulled the blonde back so they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Oh is that so.. Hmm.. I always did love a competition.." Tamsin whispered back as she smiled. Tamsin slowly dropped to her knees, letting her fingertips slowly follow her body downward dragging it slowly over Bo's body, making sure to caress her nipples gently and feel each curve in Bo's abs. The brunette closed her eyes and bit her lower lip.

Tamsin smirked as she felt Bo's body tense up from her touch. The Valkyrie took her hands and slowly slid them up from Bo's ankle to her calf, then gently touching behind Bo's thigh and allowing her finger tips to gently caress the Succubus's exposed ass. Bo gasped at the touch of the blonde's fingers on her backside but tried to contain her moans.

Tamsin leaned forward placing a kiss right above the guarder that was extremely high on Bo's thigh. The blonde kissed the inside of Bo's thighs, only inches away from Bo's wet center. Tamsin continued to move her finger tips lightly over Bo's ass, grinning at the chills she could feel on the brunette's body. Tamsin continued to kiss softly all around the guarder as she moved her hands up sliding them under the small string of fabric that was around Bo's hips.

The Valkyrie leaned up placing a kiss on Bo's clit through the thin fabric and then moved her head down, taking the lace guarder in her teeth and sliding it slowly down Bo's trembling legs, once the guarder was pass Bo's knee, Tamsin slowly slid her fingers from under Bo's thong and removed the lace the rest of the way. The Succubus lifted her heel allowing for Tamsin to slide the guarder off. The blonde quickly stood up and grinned at the expression on Bo's face. Bo slowly opened her eyes revealing a bright blue which caused Tamsin to giggle as she held the guarder off her index finger.

"Queen of teasing huh? I think I just gave you a run for your money sweetheart.." Tamsin said as she dropped the guarder on the ground, leaned over and picked up the red bikini, and then moved her lips to Bo's ear, "By the way.. You're already _so wet_ Bo.. Sure you wanna keep trying to play the badass role?" Tamsin whispered as she placed a kiss on Bo's cheek and walked away smiling to the bathroom to change.

Bo stood there in absolute shock and awe at how sexy her bride had just been. The Succubus was never out done.. This was her playing field.. The bond had certainly allowed Tamsin to tap in to her inner sex demon.. And Bo LOVED it. The brunette took a minute to catch her breath before grinning as a thought popped into her head. Bo snagged the black bikini and marched out of the room to go to the bathroom in the hall to change and begin to execute her now counter attack on Tamsin.

Alex and Kenzi walked into the crack shack hand in hand. As the door opened, and they walked through, Alex was lost as she looked up and down at Kenzi's stunning appearance.

"God Kenz you look.. Unbelievable.." Alex said softly as she watched the Russian walk slowly into the house. Kenzi grinned and turned around leaning back on the couch.

"Well thank you.. But I think that you look better.. That dress on you.. Just wow.." Kenzi said as her eyes wandered all over Alex, "So now that Bo and Tamsin are officially bonded.. I guess that means whatever run off emotions we were having from them are gone.. Right.."

Alex smiled as she slowly and seductively walked towards Kenzi. Alex stopped standing only feet away from the newest Ember. "Mhmm.. So that means that we'll know if whatever we had between us was real OR if it was all just effects of their bond.." The blonde said softly as she raised an eyebrow.

"So.. How do we figure out if what is between us is real or if it was their lovey dovey eternal bond.." Kenzi asked as she let her gaze fall to Alex's lips.

"Well.. We could kiss.. If the sparks are there then there's something between us.. If not then it was all just the effects of them.." Alex whispered as she waited to hear Kenzi's response.

Kenzi grinned as she thought back to their first sweet make out in the Dal and savored how cut all of this was that they were essentially reenacting it.. "So.. How do we do this?" The Russian asked as she blushed.

"You gonna smack me if I kiss you?" Alex said softly as she closed the distance between them, reaching her hand up slowly as she cradled Kenzi's face in her palm and brought the shorter woman closer. Their lips were an inch apart.

"I'll smack you if you don't.." Kenzi whispered as she closed her eyes and leaned forward placing her hands on the blonde's hips and pulled her in so that their lips gently pressed together.

The kiss brought a rush of emotions. The passion, lust, and desire in this kiss was greater than what they had experienced, it was like now that the bond was formed officially, it opened the gate so that the whirlwind of emotions Alex and Kenzi had been feeling for one another poured over them.

Their tongues began to roam all over one another and their lips were clashing together as Kenzi moaned into the kiss and Alex felt her knees weaken. The blonde reached down and grabbed Kenzi's upper thigh lifting her up in the air. Kenzi swung her heels around Alex's waist and threw her arms around the blonde's shoulders pulling her in to deepen the kiss. Alex walked and slammed Kenzi up against the wall as she pulled her lips from Kenzi's and began to kiss the Russian's neck fiercely. Kenzi started to moan loudly as she rolled her pelvis into Alex's hip causing the blonde to gasp. When Alex looked up at Kenzi, the blonde's eyes beamed a bright and fiery red.

"Well that's new.." Kenzi panted as she gazed into Alex's red eyes.

"What.." Alex said as she struggled to control her breathing.

"Your eyes are red.. You okay?" Kenzi asked as she put her forehead on the blonde's.

"I'm perfect.. I don't know what it is right now but all I can think about is you.." Alex panted out.

"Mmm so the red eyes is your version of a succu-boner?" Kenzi said with a grin.

"I guess.. I feel.. Just.. Wow.." Alex said as her breath became rapid again. "If this is too much you can tell me to stop.. I know we've had like the low level lesbo sex kinda deal and we haven't exactly experienced.. Well ALL of the possibilities in girl sex but I mean if you want to stick with what we've done with well.. You know.. Just.. Well grinding and whatever and like _feeling_ each other and sex like that without fingers or tongues or.. Damn I'm really fucking this up and rambling aren't I? If you don't want to do anything more we won't Kenz.." Alex said as she blushed.

Kenzi grinned and flashed her eyes red.. "Alex, you're the first girl I've been with so yeah this is new.. But right now I know exactly what I want.. And that's for you to take me upstairs to the bed and for us to slowly try new things.."

Alex smiled as she leaned up pressing her lips against Kenzi's and carried the Russian up the stairs to their bedroom.

Tamsin came out of the bathroom in the tight red bikini that barely covered all of her. The Valkyrie looked around wondering where Bo had gone, but quickly figured out that Bo was probably plotting a way to torture her with teasing. The blonde walked into the kitchen, grabbed the wine from the ice bucket and two glasses as she headed out to the balcony and slowly climbed into the hot tub and poured both she and Bo a glass of wine. The Valkyrie began to sip on her wine as she took a deep breath and looked at the view from the balcony of the mountains that were lighting up as the sun set.

Tamsin heard footsteps coming from inside their room and she slowly turned her gaze to the balcony door and she instantly felt the air leave her lungs. Bo stood in the door way with her hair down and perfectly curled. The Succubus's make up looked flawless.. Bo walked out in the tight black bikini. The top hugged her breasts perfectly.. Tamsin couldn't stop there as her eyes traveled to the brunette's exposed abdomen that showed off her curved and toned stomach. The bottom to the bikini was incredible. The Valkyrie was in awe as she looked back up and saw Bo give a sex and seductive grin.

"I stand corrected.. Getting dressed in bikini's.. Amazing idea.." Tamsin said as her eyes still outlined Bo's body.

"Mmm.. So you like what you see huh?" Bo said slowly walking forward.

"Love it.. Bo you look so gorgeous.. I.. Just.. Wow.. God.. How did I get so damn lucky to marry you.." Tamsin said as she smiled sweetly. Bo blushed and shook her head as she slowly walked over to the hot tub.

"You're sweet babe.. But I do believe I'm the lucky one.. Mmm that red bikini on you looks so incredible on you.. So tell me.. How's the water.." Bo said as she leaned over the edge of the hot tub making sure to press her arms in tightly as she increased her already fabulous cleavage knowing Tamsin would look at her chest.

"Fucking hot.." Tamsin said as her eyes gazed at the Succubus's breasts.. "I mean.. I.. Just.. I mean it's amazing.. You should uh.. Get in and see for yourself.." The Valkyrie said as she shook her head embarrassed at her first comment. Bo couldn't help but chuckle as she slowly lifted her leg and submerged it the water. The Succubus climbed in to the hot water and sank slowly into the seat across from Tamsin and closed her eyes as the jets from the tub massaged her back. The blonde watched in awe as the water glistened off of Bo's body.

Tamsin had tried to not play into Bo's game of pure seduction, but looking at her bride she could no longer hold back. She was finally bonded to her warrior and married to the girl she never thought could be real.. Why play games right now and try to out do one another.. She wanted Bo.. She had to have her. Tamsin smiled as her eyes locked on to Bo's brown eyes. Tamsin slowly made her way across the hot tub and straddled Bo who was still lying back with her eyes softly closed. Tamsin placed a gentle kiss on Bo's neck and allowed her lips to slowly trace upwards until she was able to passionately kiss the Succubus's lips. Tamsin couldn't stand it any longer, she used her hands and grabbed Bo's face shocking the brunette who smiled into the kiss. Their heated make out session began as Tamsin playfully nibbled on Bo's bottom lip. Bo moaned as soon as she felt the blonde tug on her lip and slid her tongue into the Valkyrie's mouth desperate to feel her.

Bo began to breath quickly as moans started to escape both of the women. Tamsin's hands began to travel all over Bo's body, feeling her collarbone, and then gently grabbing Bo's breasts in her hands and massaging them as she rolled her hips on the Succubus's lap.

Tamsin pulled back slightly as they were both panting, "I don't want to tease you anymore Bo.. We have forever to mess with each other's head.. Tonight.. Right now.. I want you.. I want all of you.." Tamsin whispered as she felt her pulse racing.

Bo smiled, "Good because as much fun as teasing you is.. I can't do it anymore. I don't know what the hell this amazing bond is doing but as soon as we put our hands together I felt so connected to you.. I want you Tamsin.. I want to spend the night savoring each and every inch of my wife's body.." Bo moaned out as she leaned forward kissing Tamsin passionately.

"Mmm.. God.. I love you.. So much Bo.." Tamsin said in-between kisses as she started to grind her pelvis harder against the Succubus.

Bo moaned loudly into the kiss.. "I love you too babe.." Bo said in-between the brief moments their lips parted.

Tamsin let one of her hands that was caressing Bo's hardened nipple slide lower as she slipped it under Bo's bikini bottoms and immediately started rubbing Bo's clit causing the Succubus to pull back from the kiss and throw her head back and release a passionate scream that shocked them both.

Tamsin had an enormous grin and both of her eyebrows raised as she looked at Bo who lifted her head and had her eyes widened.

"Woah there Succubus.. You okay?" Tamsin asked with a laugh as she continued to use her fingers to rub circles over Bo's clit.

"Mmm God yes.. I just.. Wow.. It's like every touch is so sensitive.. Everything is so heightened with this.. Mmm bond.." Bo moaned as she looked deep into Tamsin's eyes.

"No holding back tonight Bo.. You can give in to your inner Succubus.. You WON'T hurt me.." Tamsin whispered as she brought her lips to hover over Bo's.

"I won't.. But I want you to let your inner Valkyrie warrior out.. I want to know what it's like having sex with you when you aren't holding back your strength.. Give in to me Tamsin.." Bo purred as she leaned forward and lightly licked Tamsin's bottom lip causing the blonde to gasp and lean in crashing their lips together.

Tamsin continued the passionate make out with Bo, feeling herself becoming more aroused each time Bo's tongue rubbed over hers. The Valkyrie slid two fingers into the Succubus causing Bo to break the kiss with a loud gasp and moan.

"Ahh God Tamsin.." Bo moaned loudly.

Tamsin leaned down and started to nibble on Bo's earlobe as she continued thrusting her fingers deep into the Succubus. Tamsin's kiss went further as she started to suck hard on Bo's neck, fully intent on leaving the Succubus with hickies all over her body. Tamsin started to finger Bo faster as she felt the Succubus begin to quiver with sheer passion building towards an orgasm. Normally Tamsin would tease Bo and try to prolong her release but tonight they both knew would be filled with multiple amazing orgasms.

"God Tamsin yes! Fuck! Yes please don't stop! God your fingers feel so amazing inside me!" Bo screamed as she began to thrust her hips into the Valkyrie. The words dripping from the brunette's mouth ignited a fire in Tamsin's core and she felt like she was a dog that had just been let off the chain and was ready for an attack.

Tamsin bit down hard on Bo's neck causing the brunette to moan from both the pleasure and pain. The Valkyrie was thrusting deep and hard into Bo's wet core. Bo knew that this was her night to finally trust someone and do something she had never been able to do with someone.. Embrace the true power of her inner Succubus.

"YES! FUCK YES! GOD TAMSIN!" Bo screamed as she felt herself beginning to tighten around her bride's fingers. "YES BABE! AHHHH GOD! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME CUM!"

Tamsin felt her heart race and breathing become rapid as she continued to kiss Bo's neck. The Valkyrie lifted her lips and took Bo's earlobe in-between her teeth and tugged lightly on the Succubus's ear as she felt Bo shaking in her arms. Bo was relentless in thrusting her hips down to feel Tamsin's fingers deep inside her.

Bo let out a loud and pleasure filled scream like never before as she felt the peak of her orgasm rushing over her. Bo didn't take any time to allow her body to rest, Bo was panting heavily as her body was shaking from her release on Tamsin's fingers. Bo immediately grabbed Tamsin's hand and pulled it out of her and the Valkyrie lifted her lips from Bo's ear making eye contact with the blue eyed Succubus staring at her with nothing but love, desire and passion. Bo slid Tamsin's bottom to the side and plunged two fingers inside the Valkyrie who was still straddling her and sitting with her legs spread apart on top of the Succubus.

Tamsin moaned loudly as she felt Bo enter her. The Valkyrie knew that she was wet after how turned on she became fingering Bo and making her orgasm on her fingers. Bo looked up and used her free hand to grab the back of Tamsin's neck making the blonde look into her eyes as she continued to slide her fingers in and out of the aroused Valkyrie.

Tamsin sat there rolling her hips on to Bo's skilled fingers.

"Ride me baby.." Bo whispered as she let her lips linger inches from Tamsin's.

Tamsin felt herself losing control of her body as she began riding Bo's fingers as she straddled the gorgeous brunette.

"GOD BO YES! MMM FUCK BABE.. YES.." Tamsin moaned loudly as she starred wide eyed into the Succubus's beaming blue eyes.

Bo gasped when she heard Tamsin moan and started to increase the speed of her thrusts as she felt Tamsin move her hips faster and in sync with Bo's fingers.

"FUCK YES BO! MMMM YES BABY PLEASE! GOD BO FUCK ME!" Tamsin screamed as she felt her body start to tighten. Bo heard these words and felt more turned on than ever before as she pressed Tamsin's forehead against her own and panted.

Tamsin moaned Bo's name over and over and finally came hard as her orgasm seemed to erupt from deep within her on the Succubus's two fingers. Bo leaned up clashing her lips together with Tamsin's and moaning into the kiss as she felt the intensity of Tamsin's release. The bond heightened every aspect of the two's relationship but this new sensation of begin able to feel what the other was feeling created a greater sense of arousal than either thought possible.

"Inside?" Bo asked as she panted.

"Hell yes…" Tamsin said back quickly as she quickly dismounted the Succubus and got out of the hot tub. Tamsin turned as Bo was getting out of the water and swiftly slid her arm behind the brunette's knees causing the Succubus to fall back where Tamsin caught her. Bo grinned and looked to the blonde as she raise an eyebrow.

"It's only proper to carry your bride to the bedroom on your wedding day.." Tamsin whispered with a sweet smile.

Bo felt love rush over her like never before. What she and Tamsin had.. That was love in it's purest form. They were not only married now, but eternally bonded to one another. Bo smiled and leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on Tamsin's lips before pulling back, "You're an amazing wife already.. I am so in love with you.."

Tamsin smiled and rested her forehead on Bo's as she felt her heart flutter. The sex between the two was mind blowing but it was more than that. They truly, deeply, and honestly loved each other.

Alex and Kenzi crashed through the bedroom door as Kenzi was still being held in the air with her legs wrapped around the blonde's hips, their lips never parting as their tongues ran fiercely over one another and moans of pleasure filled the air. As they entered the room Alex slowly put Kenzi to the ground. The two stood there feet apart panting. Kenzi took her hand and reached behind her back and unzipped her dress.. Alex smirked and slowly did the same.. The two let their dresses fall slowly to the floor. Both stood there completely breathless as they gazed at one another in their bra's, panties, and heels. Alex leaned down and undid her heels and smiled as Kenzi bent over and did the same. The two women kicked their shoes off and stood there eyeing one another with beaming red eyes. Kenzi took a deep breath and reached behind her again unclasping her bra.. Alex paused for a moment unable to look away as the black bra fell swiftly to the floor leaving the Russian standing there in nothing but her black thong. Alex felt her mouth go dry as she was unable to look away from Kenzi's perfect chest. Without removing her stare, Alex reached behind her, unclasped her bra and let it fall. Kenzi felt herself becoming increasingly aroused as she looked to the blonde's perfect body. Her breasts were flawless.. Alex stood there in red laced panties. The breathing between the two was rapid as they took in the appearance of the other.

Alex took a deep breath as she slid her hands slowly down her side and slid off her panties and allowed them to fall to the ground where she slowly stepped out of them. Kenzi sat there letting her eyes wander over every inch of the naked blonde standing before her. Kenzi kept her eyes locked on Alex as she slid the thong off of her own body and stepped out of it. The naked women stood there gazing at one another as they stood only feet away.

"Are you sure this is what you want.." Alex said softly as she brought her eyes up to look into the red eyes gazing at her.

"Positive Alex.. I want this.." Kenzi whispered back as she felt her heart race.

That was all it took, without warning, Alex lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Kenzi's waist clashing their lips together as their tongues met and bare bodies flushed together. The heat radiating off of the two Ember's was like nothing they had either experienced. Kenzi moaned as soon as the blonde's lips met hers. They stumbled backwards as Kenzi let her hands run through Alex's hair and Alex's hands held a firm grip on Kenzi's hips as the blonde gently laid the Russian down on the bed.

"If I go to far.. Tell me and I'll stop.." Alex mumbled in-between kisses.

"I will.. Just.. God Alex I want you.." Kenzi moaned as she felt Alex's thigh between legs brushing against her sensitive clit.

Hearing Kenzi's words made Alex gasp as she started to kiss down Kenzi's neck, savoring the taste of the sweet skin.

Alex's fingertips brushed Kenzi's side as the blonde started to kiss down Kenzi's body, hovering her lips over the warm flesh. Alex kissed Kenzi's collar bone, and then lower, when Alex's lips reached Kenzi's hardened nipple, the blonde used her tongue to give a gentle flick causing Kenzi to thrust her hips up and moan as her clit brushed the warm thigh of Alex.

Alex kept her mouth moving lower, and with each lower touch of the lips, Kenzi's breathing increased. Alex moved her legs back and put her hands tightly over Kenzi's hips as she let her lips hover over Kenzi's clit. Alex looked up to the Russian who gave a nod of approval and then allowed her tongue to finally give a long soft lick to Kenzi's clit. Kenzi gasped in sheer pleasure as she felt the warmth of Alex's tongue on her wet core.

"God Alex.. That feels so amazing.." Kenzi moaned softly.

Alex grinned and continued the long, deep and passionate licks, savoring the taste of Kenzi.

"Shit.. God yes.. Alex please don't stop.." Kenzi said softly as her moans continued. Kenzi felt the blonde's tongue move faster and her hips instantly started to buck to increase the friction. Alex flicked her tongue faster as she loosened her grip on Kenzi's hips allowing her to move her core faster against the blonde's tongue.

Kenzi's moans became louder with each passing second. "Alex.. I want you inside me.." Kenzi said softly as she grabbed the sheets tightly.

Alex hesitated momentarily, knowing this was the first time for Kenzi to have sex with a woman like this.

"Alex.. it's okay.. Please.." Kenzi begged as she felt the need to feel Alex's fingers. Alex grinned and curled two fingers inside Kenzi as she started to slowly move in and out of the wet baby fae. Kenzi gasped as she felt the blonde's fingers enter her. Alex leaned down and started to lick Kenzi's clit again as she felt the Russian's body tense up and shiver in pleasure. Alex sped up her thrusts into Kenzi as she felt the woman tighten on her fingers. Kenzi's moans were louder than ever and Alex could barely keep her composure as she continued her licks and thrusts into the quivering baby fae.

"GOD ALEX YES!" Kenzi screamed as she felt herself about to orgasm. With a final lick and thrust of the two fingers inside her, Kenzi's entire body seemed to shake as she felt herself release onto the blonde's fingers.

Alex was about to ask if Kenzi was okay but before she had the chance, Kenzi grabbed Alex and pulled her up clashing their lips together in a passionate kiss that threw the blonde completely off guard and cleared her head of all thoughts. Alex couldn't even manage to form a sentence as she gasped when she felt Kenzi insert two fingers inside her. Kenzi started to suck hard on Alex's neck causing the blonde to moan loudly.

"God Kenz.." Alex moaned as she began to roll her hips with Kenzi's fingers.

Kenzi bit down hard on Alex's neck and continued to suck as she started to finger the blonde faster. Alex was soaked and Kenzi felt the wetness and it only fueled her arousal as she started to thrust deeper into the blonde. Alex couldn't help but moan loudly each time Kenzi slammed her fingers deep into her.

"FUCK KENZI! GOD YES!" Alex screamed as she felt herself tightening around Kenzi's fingers. The combination of having her neck bit and sucked on and the sheer pleasure of Kenzi's fingers inside her caressing her G-spot was throwing the blonde over the edge and quickly. Alex knew that she wasn't going to last long. Although she would consider herself seasoned in the bedroom, something about Kenzi changed everything about her. With a loud scream of Kenzi's name, Alex felt herself cum as her whole body seemed to fall numb. Kenzi slowly pulled her fingers out of the blonde and the two sat there with their noses touching panting from the orgasms they had just had. Kenzi leaned forward passionately kissing Alex. Their make out seemed to continue for hours as they savored the heat that pulsated from their bodies being pressed tightly together.

Tamsin carried Bo into the bedroom and laid her Succubus down gently on the bed. The Valkyrie reached down and untied the top of Bo's bikini and started to kiss gently down the brunette's neck as she allowed her hands to continue to undo the second knot tied under Bo's shoulders. When everything was undone, Tamsin threw the bikini top across the room and continued to kiss down Bo's body. Bo closed her eyes and moaned as she slid her hands up Tamsin's side and untied the blonde's top quickly and threw it across the room.

Bo couldn't wait any longer to feel Tamsin's beautiful naked body against her own. Bo untied the sides of Tamsin's bottoms and threw them. Tamsin smirked as she looked down and noticed she was completely naked. Bo simply shrugged and gave a wink. Tamsin leaned down pressing their lips together passionately and was shocked when Bo moved quickly flipping Tamsin on to her back. Tamsin leaned up and slid her fingers into Bo's bikini bottoms and began to work the bottoms's off the Succubus. Bo happily obliged to the last article of clothing leaning her body and she leaned up and kicked the bottoms off sending them flying to the floor of their hotel room.

Bo brought her body back down but made sure to throw one leg over Tamsin's so that their wet cores could brush together. As their clits grazed one another they both gasped at how sensitive the touch was. It was like a small spark of passion that quickly engulfed the couple as Bo began to grind her pelvis roughly against the blonde's causing Tamsin to moan loudly as she spread her legs wider giving Bo more access to press their clits harder against one another. Their motions were growing fast as they both felt the stimulation pulsing between their throbbing cores. Tamsin was gripping the sheets and Bo held her body weight up by her arms.

Bo sat up and moaned loudly as she felt her entire wet core press down against the soaking Valkyrie. Tamsin sat there admiring the brunette who was sitting up fully in-between her legs. The blonde started to raise her hips from the bed and gasped when she felt Bo's juices mixing with her own. Bo reached her hands down and started to massage Tamsin's bare breasts, sending power waves of pleasure through Tamsin but to Bo's complete shock the pulsing waves of pleasure seemed to not only arouse the Valkyrie but it was like Bo could feel the pleasure pulsing through her breasts as well.

"OH MY GOD!" Bo yelled as she felt her heart pounding.

"Mmm God Bo PLEASE tell me you can feel that!" Tamsin moaned as she took her hands and pressed them down firmly on to Bo's hands causing the Succubus to squeeze the Valkyrie's breast harder and send out even more powerful charms of pleasure through her nipples.

"GOD YES! IT'S LIKE THE CHARMS I SEND TO YOU ARE PULSING THROUGH ME TOO.. OH MY GOD!" Bo screamed as she felt herself becoming hit with the waves of pleasure she was sending to Tamsin.

Both women were now screaming loudly and their bodies were thrashing together as they felt their clits fiercely grinding against one another. Tamsin's back arched off the bed which caused her clit to roll heavily on Bo's making the Succubus moan loudly. Their motions became rapid as they both felt close to an orgasm.

"GOD BO KEEP GOING! Ahh-YES!" Tamsin moaned as she felt her body about to real ease.

"F-FUCK YES!" Bo screamed as she moved her clit against Tamsin's faster. It was like an explosion of passion as both girls let out a final scream and came at the same time. Normally after sex like this both would be exuashted and they would lay down to cuddle and go to bed but tonight EVERYTHING seemed different. The Succubus and the Valkyrie were more powerful than ever. Tamsin grabbed Bo and yanked her down throwing the Succubus onto the bed. Tamsin rolled off her side of the bed, grabbed Bo's thighs and pulled the Succubus to the edge of the bed so her ass was hanging off the bed. Tamsin was now standing there as half of Bo's body dangled off the king size bed. The Valkyrie didn't hesitate, she slid two fingers into Bo and started to finger her with all her might.

Bo was completely taken off guard as she felt her body being moved to the bed, when Tamsin thrusted her fingers inside her it was mind blowing. Bo started to moan and scream as Tamsin stood there fingering the Succubus quickly. Bo looked up and couldn't take her eyes off of Tamsin's breast shaking as the Valkyrie's arm moved rapidly. Bo leaned up on her elbows and the position seemed to make everything feel ten times more incredible.

"Oh my God! FUCK TAMSIN!" Bo yelled as she threw her head back moaning with every thrust from the blonde. Bo had never been with someone who was so driven. Tamsin knew what she wanted and that was a total turn on in Bo's eyes. The way the Valkyrie took control tonight was definitely just a preview of how wild and strong her wife was. It was a new side of Tamsin and Bo was loving ever second. Tamsin felt Bo tighten around her fingers but continued her quick motions in and out of the Succubus.

Tamsin reached down and grabbed Bo's hair yanking the Succubus up and bringing their mouths together as she thrusted hard and deep into Bo.

"Feed from me baby.." Tamsin said in a seductive tone

Bo didn't even bother to argue, it was like Tamsin felt the intensity of her hunger and was hitting every button to bring the Succubus out in her full glory. Bo opened her eyes into the kiss as she felt herself climaxing and the blue eyed sex demon started to pull chi from Tamsin without hesitation. Bo felt a warm, tingling arousing and stimulating sensation deep in her core that made her clit feel as though it was throbbing in sheer pleasure and Bo threw her head back breaking the stream of chi as she screamed in ecstasy.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT WAS THAT?!" Bo moaned as she was on the verge of orgasming.

Tamsin yanked Bo's head back up with the tight grip she had on the gorgeous brunette hair and brought their lips inches together.

"THAT was what it feels like when you feed off of me.. See why I love when you feed.. Feels pretty amazing doesn't it.." Tamsin panted still thrusting deep and hard into the Succubus.

"Oh my God yes.." Bo moaned as she felt herself about to lose control.

"Exactly.. So feed off of me Bo.. Don't stop.. Don't hold back.. I want to show you what I have to offer _my_ Succubus.." Tamsin whispered.

Hearing those words threw Bo into a frenzy. Bo leaned up wrapping her arms around Tamsin's neck and was shocked when the blonde used her strength and released Bo's hair, grabbed her lower back and held Bo in the air still fingering her. Bo instantly started to pull chi from the blonde. The feeling she had before of tingling arousal that pulsed to her clit came back and Bo knew this is exactly what Tamsin was feeling at the same moment. Bo had never pulled this much chi from someone, but with the bond and her being able to feel the sensation it was sending her into a state like never before. Usually people were weak instantly from her feeds but here Tamsin was, still holding Bo in the air and fingering her ferociously. Tamsin was moaning uncontrollably as she felt herself about to orgasm from the sheer pleasure Bo was giving her as she pulled her chi and the feeling of Bo's juices on her fingers was making the Valkyrie more turned on than ever. Tamsin screamed as she felt Bo pulse an intense about of charm through her. Bo was still pulling Tamsin's chi but it didn't seem to effect the Valkyrie.

Both women let out loud and powerful screams as they both released. Bo and Tamsin stood there panting as they smiled.

"Oh my God that was THE MOST incredible orgasm I have EVER had.." Bo said as she starred wide eyed at the Valkyrie.

Tamsin grinned and raised an eyebrow as she bit her bottom lip, "You told me you wanted me to let go and show you what sex with me was like when I wasn't reigning in the Valkyrie.. That's just the tip of the iceberg Bo.. Especially now with our bond officially formed I'm stronger than ever and so are you.. I'm literally stacked full of an endless supply of chi to sustain you.. And with both of us feeling every damn sensation from your charms.. EVERYTHING between us is connected and heightened.. Regret telling me to lose control yet?"

Bo gave a devilish grin as she let her heart flutter from the realization of how incredible the bond with Tamsin was, "You regret letting my inner Succubus come out to play?"

"HELL NO!" Tamsin said as she smiled and looked into the bright blue eyes.

"Good.. Because my inner sex demon is loving the wild side of my Valkyrie.." Bo said as she leaned forward crashing their lips together again. Tamsin threw Bo back on to the bed and another round of sex began. Their night would be spent with no sleep but endless sexual positions and pleasure as the Valkyrie showed off her new stamina and warrior strength and Bo finally allowed her inner Succubus to become unleashed and ravish the Valkyrie repeatedly. They were crashing into everything in the room destroying everything in their path, putting dents in the walls, breaking the bed frame, shattering pictures on the wall and breaking anything that wasn't bolted down. The power between these two was great, but this was simply the beginning of their eternal bond.

Alex and Kenzi had fallen asleep in each other's arms after their amazing Ember sex.

Out of nowhere Alex shot up out of the bed. Kenzi freaked out and jumped up falling out of the bed with a loud thud.

"Ow shit! Alex what's wrong?! Are you okay?!" Kenzi groaned as she quickly stood to her feet.

"Someone's here.." Alex said as she jumped out of the bed and threw on a pair of baggy grey sweat pants and a tight red sports bra.

"W-What? It's like 3 am.." Kenzi said as she squinted and grabbed a robe that was hanging near by.

Before she could get an answer, Kenzi looked and saw Alex walking out of the room. Kenzi stumbled behind the blonde trying to wake up enough to walk straight. Kenzi was rubbing her eyes keeping her blurred gaze on Alex. The girls were now outside standing in between the island in the kitchen and the couch.

"Alex what the hell.." Kenzi whispered as she felt Alex slowly shove her behind her.

Kenzi stood there behind Alex who was facing the door. Suddenly three men who looked like they were on the SWAT team came busting in causing both women to jump back. The men entered quickly and they all had guns pointed at the two women who stood their with their hands in the air and a look of sheer confusion.

"We're here for the Ember under fae law.." One of the men said as he kept his laser pointed a the two.

Alex turned and looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at Kenzi, "What did you do baby fae?!" the blonde whispered.

"Me?! I did nothing! Unless having hot lesbo sex with you is a fucking fae crime.." Kenzi whispered back as they both stood there with their hands in the air looking at the men who had them in their sights.

"We are here to place one Alexcia, a dark Ember, under arrest. Come with us by choice or we will shoot you both.." One of the men said as Alex turned to Kenzi with a look of confusion and fear.

"Wait what?! You can't take her! What the hell has she done?!" Kenzi yelled as the men slowly moved closer.

"We have evidence that puts this Ember in downtown setting fire to the light fae club Stateline. She has committed an act of terrorism against the light and will be held at Heccuba prison until further notice.." One of the men said as the other two officers rushed forward grabbing Alex forcefully and cuffing her hands behind her back.

"WHAT?! That's impossible!" Alex shouted as she struggled with the two men. One of the men pulled a taser and shocked Alex sending the blonde to her knees.

"NO WAIT! She's literally been here with me all night! There's NO WAY she could have done this! You can't take her!" Kenzi said as she lunged forward but was stopped by the other guard.

"We have been given her coordinates and mark of her location. This woman is a criminal and will be sentenced. She is being transported to maximum security and will not be allowed contact with anyone until our investigation is concluded. Our boss has said she is dangerous and she will be held at Heccuba until we are given the new location to transport this terrorist. Continue to interfere and we shall take you with us for interfering in our investigation" Then man said as he glared to Kenzi.

Kenzi was about to snap and say something but Alex stopped her.

"Kenz no.. Go talk to Trick and Evony.. Get Bo and Tamsin.. You guys have to figure out what the hell happened and why I'm some fucking terrorist all of a sudden.. Don't do anything stupid baby fae.. Let them take me in.. You three need to figure out what the hell is going on. Remember when we first got home.. My eyes… How I said I was feeling weird and all jacked up and powerful.. Something's happened. I bet the fucking Wanderer has something to do with it. Don't fight them Kenz. I NEED you to figure this shit out and get me out of here.." Alex groaned as she was lifted to her feet and shoved out the door by the two guards. The third gave Kenzi a final glare and then left as Kenzi raced out the door and saw the black SWAT van peeling out of their parking lot.

"Oh shit.." Kenzi said as fear swept through her body.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty-Nine: Terrorism in the Fae World

Kenzi ran back into the house and grabbed jeans, boots, a tight t-shirt and a jacket as she rushed downstairs grabbing Alex's bike eyes and unlocking her phone. Kenzi immediately started to dial Bo's number as she hopped on the bike and revved the engine.

"Shit Bo, PLEASEEEE pick up.." Kenzi said as she heard Bo's phone go to voicemail. "Bo I am all about you and Tammers having hot wife sex and shit but we have a BIG ASS FUCKING problem! I need you or Tamsin to call me! NOW!"

Kenzi huffed and immediately dialed Tamsin's number and let out a frustrated scream as she heard Tamsin's phone go to voicemail "YOU OR BO NEED TO CALL ME! NOW! I'M SORRY TO WAKE YOU UP SO EARLY AFTER YOUR NIGHT OF LESBO SUCCU-SEX BUT WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY! GET YOUR ASSES TO THE DAL!" Kenzi screamed as she hung up and threw the phone in her pocket and sped out of the parking lot headed towards the Dal as she prayed Trick or Acacia was awake or would come to the door.

Bo and Tamsin hadn't slept at all. Their night of endless romance was still continuing as they continued their intense make out on the balcony under the night sky and the tranquility of their suite surrounded by the gorgeous Canadian mountains.

"Tired yet Succubus?" Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Mmm not even close Valkyrie.." Bo said softly as she kissed Tamsin's lips again. "I must say.. I LOVE when you go all rough and intense warrior on me.. God you have blown my mind tonight. I've never been with someone so.. Just.. Determined, aggressive and passionate.. I don't think I'll ever get tired of sex with you.."

"Oh really? Good because you're kinda stuck with me now until forever babe.. But I'm glad you liked it. At first I was worried me going total Valkyrie in bed with you would result to me hurting but but damn if you didn't match everything I threw at you.. God Bo.. I have had the most amazing night with you.. It's nice finally seeing you stop fighting your inner Succubus and seeing the real you.. Getting a night with Bo the woman I love and married, but also seeing the fae side of you not fighting to hold back on everything.. You literally are the most incredible person I've ever met.." Tamsin said with a grin.

"This bond between us.. It's the most amazing experience. I love how connected I feel to you.. Feeling your emotions and feelings.. God it's so amazing. I'm happy Tamsin.. Happier than I've ever been" Bo said as she grinned.

"Me too Bo.. I don't think I have ever felt so at peace. I never would have guessed we would end up here. I felt like a fool having such a stupid school girl crush on you for so long and thinking I didn't have a chance in hell with you.. And now I'm here married and bonded to you.." Tamsin said as she rested her forehead against Bo's.

"I should have seen it sooner but knowing I have you now and forever is a pretty amazing ending to your cute little crush.." Bo said as she winked. Tamsin rolled her eyes and smiled as she playfully pushed Bo. Bo stumbled back a few steps giggling and pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail allowing for her neck to be exposed and Tamsin began to laugh.

"Damn babe.. Your poor body is COVERED in hickies and bruises.. It looks like you went 12 rounds with a gnarly under-fae" Tamsin said as she raised her eyebrows and chuckled.

"You don't look any better there Valkyrie.." Bo said as she laughed and walked forward moving Tamsin hair to the side showing dark love marks all over Tamsin's neck, shoulders and collar bone.

"Mmm I like to think of them as battle wounds from my first night in bed with a full on Succubus.. I'll wear them proudly.." Tamsin said as she winked.

"And I can tell people I survived a night with a powerful Valkyrie" Bo said as she leaned forward hugging the blonde tightly.

"Our room on the other hand did NOT survive our first night as a married bonded couple.." Tamsin said as she nodded forward. Bo looked up and saw the blonde grinning as she looked into their room from the balcony. Bo turned around and laid her back against Tamsin's chest and started to laugh at the disaster state their elegant suit was in.

There was shattered glass from the vases that sat around the room, the paintings and pictures that hung on the walls had crashed to the floor and the frames were broken, the walls had cracks and dents all around. The enormous canopy bed was now laying flat on the ground as the four posts were all broken in half and the bed frame was completely destroyed, feathers from the pillows being ripped open were all over the room, and the glass mirror in the bathroom was cracked. There were sex toys and naughty lingerie laying all around the room from the many things the women tried throughout the night. It looked like a tornado had tore apart their room.

"I don't think Alex and Kenzi are gonna get their security deposits back.." Bo said as she laughed harder. Tamsin smiled and rolled her eyes as she rested her chin on Bo's shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette's waist.

"Definitely not.." the Valkyrie said as she squeezed Bo tightly.

"Do you think we should check on them?" Bo asked as she leaned her head against Tamsin's and placed her hands over the blonde's that were holding her.

"They're probably passed out after finally having a night alone in the shack doing God knows what to each other.." Tamsin said as she shook her head and made a gagging noise.

"We should at least check our phones babe.. We are kind apart of a prophecy that has already tried to kill us like 5 times.." Bo said as she giggled and turned around so she was facing the blonde and threw her arms around the Valkyrie's neck.

"Mmm I guess you're right.. If we can even find our phones in this mess.." Tamsin groaned as she leaned down softly kissing Bo's lips.

Bo smiled and grabbed Tamsin's hand as she pulled her through the room being careful about her steps to avoid the shards of glass that covered the hardwood floor. The two entered where the bed was and both started throwing clothes and feathers around looking for their phones. After about ten minutes of searching Bo finally found her phone.

"AH HA! Bam.. Found mine!" Bo said with a satisfied grin.

"Good now call mine!" Tamsin said as she was still throwing clothes around the room. Bo giggled and called Tamsin's phone. They both heard the ringing and started to walk towards the kitchen. Tamsin's phone was laying in the fridge on the top shelf by the whipped cream. Bo started to giggle as she watched Tamsin reach in and get her phone.

"How the.. I don't even wanna know.." Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes and smiled.

The two unlocked their phones and looked at the millions of texts on their phone from Kenzi.

The texts consisted of things like:

_Bitches answer your phone!_

_This is a 9-1-1_

_HELP!_

_Stop sexing and fucking call me!_

_Get to the Dal. NOW!_

_WE HAVE A PROBLEM!_

Tamsin and Bo looked up at each other and both took off towards the bed room throwing on clothes and shoving their things into bags.

"What the hell did those two get themselves in to now?!" Tamsin said as she zipped her bag and grabbed her keys heading to the door with Bo right on her heels.

"Hell if I know.. But it can't be good. I'm calling Kenz. We need to get to the Dal.." Bo said as they opened the door and rushed out the hotel to the truck. They hopped in and sped off towards the Dal.

Kenzi was pounding on the door to the Dal with everything in her.

"TRICK! ACACIA! OPEN UP! WE HAVE A MASSIVE FUCKING PROBLEM!" Kenzi yelled as she continued to beat on the door. The baby fae saw the lights flip on as she heard the door unlock and a sleepy Trick opening the door as he wiped his eyes. Kenzi busted in panting as she saw Acacia slowly walking up the stairs with a bottle of vodka in her hand.

"What the hell is going on?" Acacia groaned.

"Kenzi.. Is everything alright?" Trick asked as he shook his head trying to wake up.

"NO EVERYTHING IS NOT ALRIGH!" Kenzi yelled as she threw her hands up. "Some freaking Heccuba guards came busting into the house and hauled Alex off accusing her of begin a damn terrorist saying she was out tonight and set fire to a light fae bar! The took her and said they were going to hold her in maximum security until their boss gave them the orders on where to move her!"

Trick and Acacia's eyes both widened.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Acacia yelled as her jaw dropped.

"That's the thing! She didn't do anything! We were together the ENTIRE night from the moment we left the Dal! She didn't leave my side! But they said they got a mark and coordinates on her! When we first got to the house her eyes were red and she said she felt weird but in a good way like crazy powerful but she was acting fine! When they were cuffing her and dragging her out Alex said she thinks the Wanderer did something and set her up! Trick we have to figure out what the hell happened before they move her and take her somewhere!" Kenzi yelled in a panic.

"We will Kenzi.. We will find out what happened and clear Alex's name.." Trick said as he grabbed the Russian's hands to calm her.

"I've seen the inside of Heccuba when I went to visit Bo.. That place is hell and ever since we got all those Amazon bitches fired who knows what kind of leadership they have in there now.. They're putting her in MAX! Alex doesn't do well with being caged up Trick.. We have to hurry" Kenzi said as she looked into the Blood King's eyes.

"I'll go downstairs and see if I can find anything.." Trick said as he turned to walk downstairs.

"She's right Blood King.. Alex doesn't do well being trapped up.. If we don't get her out of there soon she's gonna explode and get her ass a death sentence.. I'll call Evony and wake her up. Maybe as the leader of the dark fae she can pull some strings so we can go visit Alex and find out more about what the hell is going on.." Acacia said as she flipped her phone open.

Suddenly the door flew open as Bo and Tamsin came rushing in.

Bo immediately ran over to Kenzi hugging the Russian tightly. "Thank God you're okay!" Bo said as she squeezed tighter.

Tamsin came running to her and grabbed Kenzi and pulled her into a hug. "Shit Kenz you scared the hell out of us.. What happened?! Where's Alex?"

Kenzi pulled out of Tamsin's hug and looked between the two women who starred at her in confusion as fear crossed their face.

"Someone set her up.. She's been taken to Heccuba prison and placed in maximum security. These three assholes kicked down the door and came in saying they had an order to take her in.. That Alex was some terrorist and that she would be stuck in lock down until they received their orders where to take her and that their boss received Alex's coordinates and that Alex is some dangerous criminal.. They said they were going to sentence her and transport her someone depending on what their boss told them when they got back.. I tried to stop them but they threatened to take me in too and Alex told me to stop and let them take her and get all of you together and figure out what the hell happened and get her out.. She said she thinks the Wanderer set her up.. When we got back to the house after ya'll left here Alex said she felt weird. Her eyes were like succu-boner red and she was all worked up and powerful for a sec but she didn't act weird or off or all evil. God what the hell is this fae bullshit?!" Kenzi said as she threw her hands over her face.

"What the hell?! Alex?! A terrorist?!" Tamsin said in total disbelief.

"Yeah.. They said she had blown up that light fae bar Stateline and it was a crime against fae law.. But she couldn't have done it. TRUST ME when I say we were TOGETHER all damn night!" Kenzi said as she scrunched her brow.

"We believe you Kenz… We know Alex would never do anything like that.. We need to figure out what the hell happened. How could the Wanderer have set her up?" Bo asked as she looked around the room.

"I don't know but that asshole is going to fucking die.." Tamsin said as she felt her anger rising.

"Alex didn't know.. She just said that she felt different after the wedding and when we got home.. She said it has to be him though.." Kenzi said as she crossed her arms and frowned.

"Wait.. Alex drank my glass of champagne when she did her toast.." Bo said as her eyes widened.

"Then that has to be it.. It explains what I've found.." Trick said as he rushed up the stairs.

"What?! What did you find?!" Bo asked as everyone turned and looked at him.

"There's a powder from ancient times. Its use it outlawed but if the Wanderer is behind this fae rules are not something he honors. The powder is put in a drink and it opens up the victim and allows for someone to essentially place a false image in the minds of others about the person. In this instance.. Alex drank the mixture and the Wanderer had someone go and blow up the bar but targeted Alex as the attacker and has forced fae law enforcement or the Warden at the prison to see that it was Alex even though Alex was no where near the crime scene.. He has essentially sentenced her to execution.. If they are awaiting coordinates of where to transfer her to.." Trick said as he looked around the room.

"The Wanderer is going to have her sent to him.. Or somewhere he can hid her and manipulate her to give in to her dark side.." Tamsin said as she closed her eyes and growled. "Shit.."

"So all this is happening to Alex but it was originally meant for me..?" Bo asked as she looked to Trick.

"Yes.. My guess is the Wanderer was going to do the same thing to you.. Set you up and then have you taken in to custody and eventually sent to him where he could control you and attempt to alter your mind to get you to join his forces.." Trick said as he frowned.

"Is there a way to reverse the effects or like get shit back to normal and get her out of there?!" Kenzi asked as she looked around the room.

"Not that I know of.. I will call Stella.. Maybe there is something out there we can find that will reset the events and clear Alex's image from the minds and the truth will be exposed.. But if we can find something we'll need Alex here for it to work. If she drank the powder then my guess is if there is something out there to reverse the effects she'll need to ingest that as well.." Trick said as he turned to go call Stella.

"Evony is on her way over. She thinks she can get the Warden to allow us to talk to Alex.. She said when she gets here she'll update us and if she can manage a meeting with the Warden all of us are going.. She should be here in ten minutes.. I'll get you guys some food.. Bo, Tamsin.. Are you two okay? You look like hell.." Acacia said as she raised an eyebrow to the two women.

"Uhm yeah no we're uh.. We're great.." Tamsin said as she quickly covered the hickies on her neck and turned red.

Acacia rolled her eyes and headed to the back behind the bar to see what food the Blood King had.

Kenzi, Bo and Tamsin walked over and sat at the booth all looking around at one another.

"We'll get her out of this Kenz.." Tamsin said as she grabbed Kenzi's hand.

"I know.. I just worry.. I mean we all knows that her fears involve her being locked up and she freaks when she's caged.. Now she's in Heccuba maximum security.." Kenzi sighed.

"I know what that's like.. I was in the general population and it was horrible.. I can only imagine what Alex is going through.. But like Tamsin said Kenz, we are gonna get her out of there.." Bo said as she gave a reassuring smile.

"Alex is a tough kid Kenz.. She'll be alright.. Well as long as she can keep her smart ass mouth shut and not talk shit and piss off everyone in charge.." Tamsin said with a light chuckle.

"That's what I'm afraid of.." Kenzi said with a giggle as she tried to steady her fears.

Alex was lead into the prison as the guards dragged her through the door and threw her into a room where she took her mug shot, was searched and then given some baggy red pants and a red top. Two large female guards came in and yanked Alex by the cuffs on her wrists and ankles and pulled her down a dark hall. They opened the door and Alex saw what looked to be a medium size rec room with around 20 other women dressed in red jumpsuits were sitting around. Some were playing basketball on the run down court, there were several women sitting at a table playing cards and then some women sitting off to the side by a small weight set.

Everyone quoted down when the doors opened and Alex was lead into the room. There was an eerie silence throughout the facility. All of the other inmates sat there watching the blonde's every move. The guards unlocked Alex's cuffs on her wrists and ankles and stood in front of her.

"Your powers won't work in this building Ember" One of the women said.

"Well I figured as much.." Alex said with a smirk.

"Smart mouth on you.. That will be fixed quickly in here girl.. Cute thing like you.. You'll be someone's prison bitch.. You might just be sexy enough to be my bitch.." the other guard said with a smirk as she looked the blonde up and down.

"Oh sweetie.. You disprove the statement that uniforms make anyone look hot.. You're overweight, balding, and your teeth are piss stained. I won't be here long enough to become anyone's bitch, but you can surly try butch.." Alex said with a bitch scrunch of her nose.

The guards smile faded as she threw a punch to the side of Alex's face. Alex's head moved slightly, but the blonde was determined to show no pain. The last thing she needed was everyone she was about to be locked in a room with thinking she could be played. The guard walked closer to Alex and whispered, "Get use to the prison life Ember.. You'll never get out of here.. You're a special case. Someone's paid high dollar for you to be locked up until we ship your tight little ass off to _The Wanderer.._" Alex immediately whipped her head around and glared at the woman. "That wiped that grin off your face.. What? Didn't think the prison staff was dumb enough to go against him did you? We want to live through the cleansing.. You aren't going to be fulfilling any bullshit prophecy sweetie.. Enjoy the VIP treatment bitch.." The guard hissed as she threw a punch to Alex's stomach. The blonde winced and leaned forward slightly but stood upright quickly. The guards left the room and Alex looked around at everyone.

Alex walked over to the women by the weight bench and recognized two of the women standing there.

"Hanah? Sikes? What the hell are you two doing here?" Alex said as she walked over to the two smiling women.

"I'll be damned.. If it isn't everyone's favorite little Ember.." Hanah said with a grin as she hugged the blonde. Hanah was a Harpy, a creature that typically had the head of a gorgeous woman and a body of a vulture when they used their powers. The are said to be winged maidens but are underestimated as they are known to be nothing short of a fierce creature. When their powers weren't being used the women looked normal but were stunning none the less. Hanah had long brown hair that fell to her lower back and flawless pale skin that caused her green eyes to pop.

"We figured if we ever saw your ass in here, your Valkyrie sister would be with you" Sikes said with a laugh as she walked forward and hugged the blonde. Sikes was a Dryad, or a forest nymph who are bound to protect a sacred tree in their forest. The woman had tan skin and beautiful red hair that was cut short.

Alex grinned and pulled back from the hug, "Yeah well this time I didn't actually do anything to get locked up for. I'm apparently worth quite the pretty penny to be locked up.."

"Oh shit.. Someone paid to have your ass thrown in here?" Hanah asked as she gave a confused look.

"Yeah.. Gotta love being apart of the prophecy to stop the fucking Wanderer.." Alex said as she rolled her eyes.

Other women in the room seemed to hear the conversation and all looked over to the three women.

"Damn Alex.. that's some deep shit.." Sikes said as she crossed her arms and frowned.

"Tell me about it.." Alex said as she raised her eyebrows. "He drugged me, and my guess is planted false images into the minds of some of the fae po po and had me dragged here so he could keep me on lock down until he figures out what to do with me.."

"Shit.." Hanah said as she looked at the woman. "What are you going to do?"

"Easy.. I'm gonna break the hell out, find my damn sister and the other two that are on team 'stop the world from ending' and go kill the son of a bitch.." Alex said with a grin.

"Dude Alex.. I love you but there's no way to break out of here.. It's impossible. They've fae proofed the hell out of this place.." Sikes said as she eyed the blonde.

"I have a plan.." Alex said with a grin. "I may need some help though.."

"What do you need?" An older inmate asked as the room of women seemed to all walk closer.

Alex raised an eyebrow in confusion as she looked to the other women.

"We'll help you.. Just tell us what you need?" A black woman asked as she nodded to the blonde.

Everyone in the room seemed to inch closer awaiting to hear Alex's response.

"Hold up.. Everyone is gonna help me break out? Why?" Alex asked as she looked around at everyone.

"Because if the prophecy isn't all bullshit, you are apart of the only team who can stop that asshole from destroying everything and killing us all.." Another woman said as she smiled to the blonde.

"Hell yeah.." Alex said as she gave an evil grin. "First time in prision.. Not as bad as I thought.."

Several women laughed and nodded to the blonde.

"I need to get thrown into The Vault.. Solitary confinement.. I have a way to get out.. I just need to get those bitches to take me down there.." Alex said as she crossed her arms.

"You want to GET THROWN IN to The Vault? Dude that place is hell.. People go there and come back seriously fucked up.." Sikes asked as she looked at Alex with disbelief.

"Dude.. Look at my life.. I'm already fucked up.." Alex said with a chuckle. "I can break out of the box and make a run for it. I know a guy who can help hid me until this shit clears.. I just need those idiots to lock me up and be stupid enough to leave me alone.."

"That's easy enough.. You need to do something crazy and piss off the guards.. Be a ringleader for chaos and they'll happily take you down there.." One of the older women said.

"Cause trouble and you're gone.." Hanah said with a grin.

"Mmm.. I always was a problem child.." Alex said as she gave an evil smirk.

The two guards were sitting outside the rec room and jumped when they heard a commotion coming from inside. They busted through the doors and stopped as they saw Alex standing on the table with her red top off her body and in her hand as the blonde spun it around in the air screaming as she jumped up and down yelling in her red pants and red sports bra. The other women were all around here hooping and hollering at the sight, cheering Alex on as the blonde kicked the cards off the table. Alex hopped down and walked over to Hanah and pulled her in, letting the brunette kiss her neck as Sikes walked over and started to grind her hips on the Ember. Alex smirked and walked away taking one of the 10 pound weights and chucking it to the wall. Alex turned back to the cheering crowd of criminals and threw both her middle fingers in the air.

"GO CRAZY BITCHES! THEY'VE ALREADY LOCKED US UP! MIGHT AS WELL MAKE IT WORTH OUR FUCKING WHILE!" Alex screamed as she threw her shirt into the crowed. The guards rushed over and immediately grabbed the blonde slapping the cuffs on her hands and legs and dragged her out of the room. Alex gave the group a wink as the doors slammed beside her and she was taken down to what all the inmates all feared.. The Vault.

Evony came busting into the Dal. "Get up bitches we need to get to Heccuba NOW!" The Morrigan screamed as she stood in the door way.

Kenzi, Bo, Tamsin and Acacia all jumped up and rushed towards her.

"Evony what the hell?!" Tamsin asked as she approached the woman.

"I got the Warden to agree to meet us but we have to get there and fast!" Evony said as she looked around the room. "Apparently our darling Ember was in prison for all of 10 minutes before she started a rebellion and did a damn strip tease on a table and got thrown into The Vault. The Warden is about ready to say fuck it and have the bitch executed!"

"Ohhhh holy shitballs!" Kenzi said as she rushed out the door.

Bo turned and looked at Trick with worry.

"Go Bo.. Stella says she may have found a way to break the spell but you all must hurry and get Alex.." Trick said as he nodded.

Bo turned and rushed out the door with Tamsin and Evony by her side.

"God why couldn't she just go and keep her mouth shut?!" Tamsin growled as she and Bo slid into Evony's car. The Morrigan threw the car in drive and sped out of the lot driving as fast as she could to get to the prison.

"I'm gonna kill her! Does that dumbass even know what The Vault is?!" Tamsin said as she slammed her fists against the dashboard.

"You know her Tamsin.. She probably knew exactly what it was but just had to cause a damn uproar and prove something!" Evony said as she rolled her eyes.

"Someone probably tried to make her their damn prison wife and pyro went ape shit and beat the hell out of them!" Acacia said as she rolled her eyes, "Could that little bitch not have just gone in to prison and kept her mouth shut and sat there in her damn cell until we got her ass out?! THE VAULT?! REALLY?!"

"Uhm I hate to sound more like a baby fae but what the hell is The Vault?" Kenzi asked as she looked over to Bo who shrugged.

"It's where the prison takes inmates who are problematic.. It's their version of a rusty torture chamber. Depending on what the inmate did they'll do a variety of things to them. It's like their isolation room or solitary confinement with fucked up methods of punishment.." Evony said as she pressed down on gas peddle.

"They'll probably lock that little pyro in a fucking freezer until she dies! They have done some messed up things in there.. They've sliced off a mermaid's fins, cut off Valkyrie's wings, drowned elemental nature spirits of air under boiling water.. The people I took in when I was bounty hunting always ended up there.. That shit is horrible.. What the hell was Alex thinking?!" Tamsin said angrily.

The car arrived in front of the prison and the five women quickly walked inside.

Evony headed the group as she stormed to the front desk. "We have a meeting with Raven. NOW" The Morrigan screamed as the skinny woman behind the desk quietly got up, smiled and motioned for the group to follow her through large double doors at the end of the hall. The receptionist opened the door and held it for the five women to walk in to a beautiful office where there was a silver desk in front of them with a large leather chair. In the chair sat a tall, slender tan woman with black hair in a tight fitting black blazer and a skin tight skirt that allowed her stiletto heels to be shown.

"Ah, Evony.. What do I owe this pleasure? I see you brought some friends?" Raven said with a grin.

"Don't play games with me Raven.. Where the hell is my Ember and why the hell is she locked up?!" Evony hissed as she slammed her hands on the desk.

"Mmm, so much hostility.. Calm down Evony.. Your precious little fire fae is just fine. She has caused some trouble and needed to be locked up. But don't worry, my guards and I are taking _wonderful_ care of her.." Raven said grinning.

"I'll knock that smug grin off your face if you don't let me see my sister bitch!" Tamsin yelled as she lunged forward. Bo and Acacia quickly grabbed Tamsin and held her back.

"It's a pleasure to meet the big bad Valkyrie in person. Don't worry Tamsin, Alex is going to be fine.. Wine ladies?" Raven asked as she smiled to the women.

"What the hell is this shit?! No we don't want wine! We want to know why the hell you locked Alex up when she wasn't the one who burned that stupid club to the ground!" Kenzi yelled as she glared to the woman.

"Alex was given a powder that forced the minds of everyone here to be altered! She isn't the one you need to be going after! We are working now on an potion to reverse the effects!" Bo said as she eyed the woman.

"Oh honey, that's a waste of your time. Alex will be shipped out by the end of the week to her new home and you'll never see her again.. If she makes it that long. She hasn't even been here an hour and she's caused an uproar in my maximum security holding area. If she keeps it up I'll have her killed before we can collect the fees we were offered for her. Think of your little pyro as a great investment in the slave trade.." Raven said as she winked.

"You bitch!" Tamsin yelled as she lunged forward, but she was stopped again by Acacia grabbing her tightly.

"Raven.. You don't want to fuck with us right now. We need Alex to stop The Wanderer. Give us the pyro.." Evony hissed.

"You can't stop the Wanderer Evony.. You and I both know this cute little prophecy is nothing but the slaughtering for your 'warriors' to parade to their death.." Raven said with a smile, "Besides, there's nothing I can do. I can't let Alex go until I receive orders. You know that.."

"Fine then let us see her!" Evony said as she glared at the woman.

"I can't do that.." Raven said as she kept a stone cold glare to the women.

"The hell you can't! We demand to see her!" Acacia said as she pushed Tamsin behind her.

"She has rights bitch! You can either let us see her or we'll call the Ash, Blood King, and every other high power in the fae world and get their asses down here! We have been up all morning discussing the injustice of this prison and failure of proper leadership with both the light and dark leaders! Either let us see Alex or so help me we will push for your job to be removed and your ass thrown in The Vault effective immediately as we watch this facility close!" Kenzi yelled as Bo, Tamsin, and Acacia all looked over at her with their eyebrows raised in amusement at the Russians bold bluff.

Raven sat there looking at the five women. The woman wasn't smiling, smirking or trying to be a bitch. The Warden took a deep breath and the women noticed sweat droplets form on Raven's brow and her face drooped with terror.

"I can't let you see her.." Raven said through her gritted teeth.

Tamsin shoved Acacia out of the way and walked up to the desk and crossed her arms as she starred the woman down. Raven looked her at Tamsin with a hateful look.

"Holy shit.." Tamsin said as she started to laugh.

All of the other women looked at Tamsin and Raven with confusion.

"You can't let us see her because you have no idea where she is.." Tamsin said as she started to laugh.

"WHAT?!" Bo asked as she looked to Raven who closed her eyes in frustration.

"Well I'll be damned.. You seriously sat here being a bitch to us about Alex and not seeing her and YOU FUCKING LOST HER?!" Acacia said as she started to laugh.

"I didn't lose her! She.. Well.. She.. Ahhh!" Raven groaned as she slammed her hands down on the desk.

"Oh this is just TOO good.. That little shit broke out of Heccuba and you can't find her.." Tamsin said as she grinned.

"Oh my God what?!" Kenzi said as she smiled and looked to Bo who was equally as surprised and happy about the news.

"No one has EVER broken out of this facility!" Raven yelled as she stood up, "When I find that bitch she's going to wish she was DEAD!"

"You gotta find her first sweetheart.." Evony said as she smiled.

"Good luck doing that before we get the potion to fix this mess.." Bo said as she grinned and crossed her arms.

"Oh I'll find her.. I have every fae law enforcement officer out there searching every inch of this fucking state looking for that bitch! You just better pray that when I find her, I'm feeling merciful and won't slit her throat open in front of you.." Raven said as she leaned forward eyeing Tamsin.

"Let the games begin ass hat.." Tamsin said as she threw a right hook into the side of the Warden's face knocking the woman back where she fell to the ground.

Tamsin stood up and turned around proudly marching out the door as the other four quickly followed. They walked out to the car and got in.

"So Alex breaks out of a prison.. Again.. There's a fae man hunt out for her.. Someone tried to pay the Warden to like buy the blonde… We have to find a cure for this spell or whatever and clear her name.. We have the end of the world breathing down our necks.. Alex caused a riot and was thrown into The Vault.. And now we don't know where she is and neither does that Raven bitch so it's turned into a game of who can find pyro first?" Kenzi asked as she looked around to the women.

"Pretty much.." Tamsin said as she sighed.

"Well.. I mean at least the odds are in our favor. If Alex broke out of prison, there's only so many places she could have gone, and she's gonna be somewhere we can find her. She's running from them, not us.." Bo said with a hopeful voice.

"Exactly. We just have to find her before they do and get the fix for this shit" Tamsin said as she reached back and grabbed Bo's hand.

"Let's just hope Alex was smart enough to find a damn disguise before she went all prison break on us.." Acacia said with a laugh.

"Oh I'm sure that's the first thing that little shit did. I'll give it to her.. I'm not impressed by much but breaking out of Heccuba.. I'm impressed" Evony said with a grin.

"Alright let's split up.. Acacia and Evony.. you guys go down town throughout the dark bars and see if you can find her or see if anyone has heard anything. Kenzi, Bo and I will check out the crack shack and the junk yard we found her at. We'll all go look and meet back at the Dal.." Tamsin said as the car parked by the Valkyrie's truck.

"God knows if the bitch broke out of prison she'll flock to liquor like it's a damn watering hole.." Acacia said as she and Evony shut the doors and took off.

Kenzi, Bo and Tamsin drove out to the junk yard, but there was no sign of Alex. The three headed to the shack but again.. there was no sign of Alex anywhere they looked. Tamsin called Acacia and they had the same luck.. Alex wasn't anywhere.

The three sighed and then headed back to the Dal empty handed. They walked inside and flopped down at the booth.

"God where the hell is she?!" Kenzi said as she put her hands over her face.

"I don't know Kenz, but we'll find her. She's smart. She's probably somewhere hiding until she can figure out a way to get to us without getting caught.." Bo said as she leaned her head and rested it on Kenzi's shoulder.

"Alex won't want to risk us getting in trouble. The fae are looking all over for her. If they catch her with us they'll lock all of us up and then we won't be any help to this saving the world shit.." Tamsin said as she sighed. "We'll keep an eye out. She'll show up Kenz. We need to be careful.. The Wanderer set this shit up which means he's planning strategically to take us down.. We need to be prepared for anything.." Tamsin said as she looked at the two.

The three sat there talking, trying to ease the sad vibe that was filing the air. The door to the Dal opened and a tall blonde male walked in and stood at the door. There were a few other people drinking in the Dal, but they were all regulars the women had seen before. This guy was new. The three glanced over at the guy who gave them a grin and nodded before walking to the bar. The guy was not large or insanely muscular.. He seemed to have a slender and smaller frame but appeared to have toned and ripped arms. The guy had on a black hoodie, baggy ripped light blue jeans, and a pair of Timberland boots on. He was about 6'3 and had short straight blonde hair and the bluest eyes any of the three women had ever seen. He looked to be around 25. He was extremely attractive.

"Uhm who's the.. Uhm.. New guy.." Kenzi asked as she looked at the guy.

"I've never seen him before.." Bo said as she eyed the boy.

"Me either.. He's cute though.." Tamsin said as she raised her eyebrows.

"I feel so bad looking at him like this while Alex is missing.." Kenzi said still looking at the guy

"I feel bad looking at him like this sitting beside my wife.." Bo said as she felt Tamsin smack her arm. Bo laughed and turned her head to Tamsin giving the Valkyrie a sweet kiss. "I was kiddingggg"

"Uh huh.. Sure you were Succu-babe. Eh.. You know I don't mind" Tamsin sad as she scrunched her nose.

"Do you guys get the weird vibe we know that guy.." Kenzi asked still looking at the handsome blonde guy who was sipping on a beer. The blonde guy turned and looked at the women making eye contact with Kenzi and smirking.

The door to the Dal suddenly opened as three guards from the prison came bursting in.

"We are here to search for the escaped Ember. Everyone please remain still as we conduct our search" The guard said as they fanned out thoroughly searching the bar.

One of the guards came over to the table where Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi were sitting and slammed his hand down. "You three know where that bitch is.. TELL US"

"Dude tone down the testosterone.. We don't know anything more than you do!" Kenzi hissed as she glared at him.

"Listen asshole we haven't seen her or heard from her!" Tamsin said as she starred to the man.

"You're LYING!" The man yelled slamming his fists down again.

"Do you really think if we knew where she was we'd be sitting here in a public bar? Don't you think we'd be off WITH her?" Bo said as she looked the man in the eye. "She's not here, we don't know where she is so back off and continue your raid elsewhere!"

The man was filled with rage and he brought his hand up to smack Bo. Before any of the others could react, the blonde guy from the bar had walked over grabbing the guards arm. The guard looked at him in shock and rage.

"I believe these lovely ladies said she didn't know where the blonde hottie was.. So take that and leave before we have any trouble here.." The blonde said looking at the man

The guard ripped his arm away from the blonde and took a step closer. "You don't want to interfere in this son.. You have no idea what you're medaling with.."

"Neither do you.." The blonde guy said in a deep stern voice.

The guard looked the blonde up and down, realizing that the guard did not have the height advantage on this man he growled and turned and the three men left the bar.

"Thanks for that.." Bo said as the three looked up to the blonde.

"Don't mention it hot pants.." The blonde guy said with a wink as he turned and walked out of the Dal.

The three sat there for a minute as they watched the guy leave.

"Hot pants..?" Kenzi asked as she looked at the other two.

"No fucking way.." Tamsin said as her eyes went wide.

"Was that.." Bo asked as her shocked expression met the Valkyrie's.

"ALEX?!" Kenzi said as the three shot up and sprinted out the Dal after the blonde mystery man, but he was gone.

"Could that have seriously been Alex?" Bo asked as she looked around.

"How in the hell.. But that.. That was a guy.. Like a tall sexy blonde guy with a penis.. TRUST ME.. Alex does not have a penis" Kenzi said spinning around.

"I don't know.. I mean come on.. How many other people call you 'hot pants' Bo other than me and Kenz? The way he said that and winked.. It just.. It was so Alex.." Tamsin said still looking all around.

The three heard a crashing sound come from the dumpster and their eyes drifted to the darkness. Suddenly a large green man came walking slowly from the darkness.

"Looks like three little ladies have lost their way.." the man hissed. As he walked closer his appearance was grotesque. The man was a vibrant green color. He had no hair and it looked like deep scars all over his body. His eyes beamed red and he grinned showing off rows of yellow teeth.

"Seriously.. The Wanderer sent a Kappa?" Tamsin said as she took a fighting stance.

"I thought that we already dealt with that Kappa thing.. Or was that just the sorority you made me go undercover in?" Kenzi whispered to Bo.

"This Kappa is from Japanese mythology. He's an ugly green asshole that's a knock off of a vampire.." Tamsin said as she smirked.

"He's offering you the Ember if you join him now.. The four of you can rule on high.." The man hissed as he walked closer.

"Alex?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"He has her.. He said he's willing to let you all have her if you come with me now. He's granted you forgiveness for your neglect to come to him sooner. He wants no harm to come to you.. He simply wants his daughter and her friends to stand beside him through his victory" The Kappa said as he inched closer.

"The Wanderer has Alex?" Tamsin asked as she eyed the man.

"Yes.. He captured her after she escaped from Heccuba. She has not been harmed… yet.. This is the only offer he is willing to make. Come with me and join the Wanderer or I'll signal for him to slit her throat. You can try to kill me but the moment you attack I'll tell the Wanderer to slaughter Alexcia and have her body sent back to you.." The man said with a grin.

The three felt their hearts race as they looked between one another.

Before they could decide what to do, a figure came from the darkness with two more Kappa's in their grasp throwing the other Japanese vampires to the ground.

The three women looked over to see a tall figure with a black hoodie on.. the hood was pulled over the face and they couldn't see who it was.

"Funny.. You come to make a peaceful offer to them yet you have two of your friends here waiting to attack them from behind.." the hooded figure said.

"This matter does not concern you.. You are not one of the warriors I seek. Leave now and I shall spare your life.." The Kappa hissed.

"You signed your death warrant the moment you set them up.." the hooded figure said as it thrusted two blades through the chest of the two vampires he had ahold of and threw the lifeless bodies to the ground.

The three women watched the scene unfold.. Unsure of what to do.

"You will die!" The Kappa screamed as he rushed towards the hooded figure. The man threw his head back allowing the hood to fall revealing the blonde guy from the bar. As the Kappa jumped in the air towards the man, the blonde smiled and threw his hand up allowing bright blue flames to come from his palm. The blonde grabbed the Kappa's neck and allowed the flames to consume the vampires body, releasing his grip and letting the body fall to the floor with the other two.

The blonde guy turned and looked towards Bo, Kenzi and Tamsin who all sat there with their jaws dropped and eyes wide.

The blonde guy walked closer to them flicking his wrists showing his blue flames.

"Miss me?" The blonde said with a grin and nose scrunch.

"Holy.." Bo said looking the boy up and down.

"Shit.." Tamsin said as she couldn't help but chuckle.

"ALEX?!" Kenzi said in awe as she looked at the sexy blonde guy grinning before them with the signature blue flames only Alex possessed.

The guy let the fire disappear from his palms and crossed his arms as he stood several feet away from the women who were still shocked.

"What? Did you three really think I'd escape from prison and leave you to fend for yourselves?" the blonde guy said in a deep voice as he chuckled.

"Alex.. Is that really you? Like how the.. What the.. YOU'RE A GUY!" Kenzi said as she walked closer to the blonde. The blonde leaned down and whispered something into Kenzi's ear. "WOAH! HOLY SHIT! Yes! Yes that is DEFINITELY Alex!" Kenzi said as she turned bright red.

"Alex.. How in the hell.. Why in the world are you a guy?!" Bo said as she walked closer and hugged the guy. The blonde hugged her back tightly and grinned. Bo pulled back still looking into the boy's baby blue eyes.

"Let's just say I have a friend who dabbles in the magic world. I needed a disguise.. They would have tracked me down in a heartbeat. The whole fae world is after me.. So I went and got a potion to change my look for 2 days.. Hopefully enough time we can figure this shit out and clear my name.. Granted I was totally thinking the potion was gonna like make me into a brunette or ya know change me into a different looking WOMAN.. But I mean they definitely aren't gonna find me like this.. Imagine my shock when I drank the damn potion and looked down and realized I had a freaking penis!" Alex said as she pointed up and down the tall body she now wore.

Tamsin walked closer to the blonde guy and crossed her arms.

"So you break out of prison, go to what I can only assume was a druid, got a potion to change your look for 2 days and came back here as a hot blonde guy to keep an eye on us?" Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that.. I have a heart ya know. I'm not a complete douche. I knew you'd freak if I stayed gone too long and hello, we're like all targeted by Bo's crazy ass hat of a dad. I wasn't gonna be a pansy and go into hiding. This way I get to still be around you three until we can figure out how to clear my name and I get to be a sexy ass dude. I feel so buff.. And my voice is so deep.. it's kinda cool" Alex said with a grin as she flexed her new set of ripped arms.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and grinned as she walked forward throwing her arms around the guys neck. Alex leaned down and squeezed her sister tightly.

"Holy shit this is so weird.. My sister is a guy.. A tall hot guy.." Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes and let go of Alex's neck. Alex stood back up straight and grinned.

"Oh come on, this is brilliant and you know it bitch!" Alex said as she playfully shoved Tamsin, "As much as I love this reunion, can we go show Trickster my costume and get out of here. I need a damn shower after being in prison and shit"

The three laughed and rolled their eyes as they grabbed the hot blonde boy's arms and drug him inside. They took Trick down to the basement and the Blood King was beyond confused about why he was standing there with a random blonde boy and the three women. They explained to Trick who it was and they all laughed at the shock that overcame the Blood King's face. Trick told the girls that Stella found the potion and they would begin tomorrow morning on the fixture for the powder that had altered everyone's minds framing Alex. After talking and laughing with Trick the four women walked out to Tamsin's truck to head home.

"Shall we go to the crack shack and enjoy some beers while we hear our little Ember's tale about how she broke the hell out of prison?" Kenzi asked as she playfully shoved the blonde guy.

"Booze and prison stories.. That's my kinda night" Tamsin said with a wink.

"Oh God this is going to be an interesting night.. Beer, all of us together, and Alex is a guy.. I'm actually excited for this.." Bo said as she laughed.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter Seventy: Identifying the Mastermind

As the four women headed inside, Tamsin went straight to the freezer and pulled out a bottle of vodka as well as a bottle of Jack and turned and smiled at Alex.

"Picked this up for you.. Figured you'd appreciate me following through with the little bet we had about Bo and I when you first got here.." Tamsin said as she grinned.

"Hell yes! You actually remembered! Score! I'm gonna pour some Jack into a cup and go shower then when I'm done I'll fill you guys in on how I squeezed my ass out of Heccuba! I want to get plastered tonight though ladies so you better be ready for this!" Alex said as she took her temporary boy body up the stairs with a glass of straight whiskey in hand.

"I swear there is no getting use to her looking like that.." Tamsin said as she shook her head and laughed as she poured drinks for herself and the other two.

"I'm still freaking out that there's a random hot guy walking around with us.. It's insane the things you see in the fae world.." Bo said as she laughed.

"Is it bad I'm totally digging the male Alex?!" Kenzi said as she grabbed the drink from Tamsin and blushed.

"Oh gross.. The only thing creepier than you being all over my baby sister is you all over my baby sister while she's a dude!" Tamsin said as she made a 'yuck' face and shook her head.

"Oh come on babe.. Even you said she was a cute boy!" Bo said as she laughed and playfully nudged Tamsin.

"Uhm yeah but that's because I saw this random hot guy walk into the Dal and we were all freaking drooling over him!" Tamsin said as she glared to Bo.

Kenzi and Bo couldn't help but burst out in laughter as they all walked over and sat on the couch.

"I swear.. The things that happen in our lives.. It's gonna make for one hell of a story when we're old and saggy" Kenzi said as she smiled and shook her head.

"How in the hell do these things happen to us? I mean one minute we're getting married and bonding together and the next we're searching all over for your sister who escaped from lock down at a fae prison, you punched the Warden, we had a creepy green vampire try to trick us into coming with him, and Alex manages to find a potion to change her in to a guy while we scrape to find a cure for the powder used to frame her.. Like that's just in a day. I can't even imagine what things are going to be like when we wake up and have nothing to do but lay in bed and actually relax!" Bo said as she sipped her drink.

"We'll be bored and go looking for trouble.." Tamsin said with a grin. "This is our lives, and as crazy as it is, we always seem to make it out alive and end up all together back here in this God forsaken shit hole of a house"

"I still can't get over the fact that our little Ember is a dude. Like you would think I'd be shocked about her breaking out of prison but no.. It's the whole 'girl I'm sorta with saves our asses and has a dick' factor that's blowing my mind.." Kenzi said as she laughed.

The three sat there laughing as their heads all turned and looked to the staircase when they heard loud footsteps coming downstairs. Alex came out of the doorway and the three women all looked over with their eyes wide and jaws dropped. The blonde boy came down in nothing but a white towel wrapped low on his waist, showing off the deep sex lines that were cut into his hips and lead the eye down low. Alex's boy body was slender and small but it was definitely not scrony. The blonde had a cut and chiseled eight pack and arms that were surprisingly toned and muscular. Alex's short blonde hair came down about an inch over her forehead. After the shower, Alex appeared to had taken the towel and tossed the short hair around causing the guy to have a messy yet sexy hair style. The blonde walked towards the kitchen in the towel covering his-her lower half. Those blue eyes that were already attractive on the blonde woman seemed to pierce through everyone's soul in the male body Alex was now in. Alex's facial features as a guy were flawless. A defined and strong jaw line that had no facial hair.

Kenzi, Bo and Tamsin all watched in awe at the insanely sexy boy now pouring whiskey into a glass as beads of water remained on his skin. Alex finally looked over and raised an eyebrow as she noticed everyone starring at her in this boy body disguise.

"What?" Alex asked in the sexy deep male voice that boomed from her body.

"N-Nothing.. Nothing at all.." Bo said as she grinned and looked away quickly.

"Alex.. This shit is already freaky enough.. Do you HAVE to walk around half naked as a guy? It's geekin me out and so not okay" Tamsin said as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Dude I walk around like this as a girl.. Why can't I do it as a guy? At least this way I can go topless without being skanky and showing off the girls.." Alex said with a grin.

"I'm so not arguing about you having no clothes on.." Kenzi said as she gave an evil smile.

"Momz.." Tamsin growled as she rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Oh calm down T! I have like no clothes to wear that will fit me! In case you didn't notice the whole body swap caused me to like sky rocket to 6 foot something! I don't wanna put the jeans I stole back on.. I didn't get boxers and I'm worried about zipping little Alex up!" The blonde hissed as she pointed to her crotch.

Kenzi, Bo and Tamsin couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"Little Alex?" Tamsin asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yes.. That's what I'm calling my new little appendage down here! So get over it! I have a pair of sweat pants down here that were an ex boyfriends that'll fit so I'll slid those on for now! But you're gonna have to deal with me being shirtless!" Alex said with a glare.

"Ohhhh.. Is our new boy toy gonna drop his towel and change right here in front of us _ladies_?" Bo said as she and Tamsin started to laugh hysterically.

"Hey you wanna see what I got blessed with that's fine by me.." Alex said with a wink as her hands moved to undo the towel. Kenzi shot up off the couch and ran over to the blonde boy waving her hands in the air.

"Woahhhhh there he she! No no! None of that! Don't go showing off your birthday suit to everyone PLEASE! I know we aren't officially dating but I don't want the new little fire wang saying hello to Lil' T and Bo Bo! Keep it in the towel for now!" Kenzi said as she grabbed the blonde's hands and yanked them away from the towel.

Bo and Tamsin laughed even harder as they felt tears streaming down their face.

Kenzi blushed as she rolled her eyes letting go of Alex's hands.

Alex gave a grin and raised an eyebrow, "Someone getting jealous about me showing off my temporary boy body to others?"

Kenzi playfully shoved the guy back, "Maybe! I don't want your damn boy parts out.. I mean I think if you have a penis I should be the only one seeing it thank you very much! I earned that right last night!"

Alex smiled and put her hands on Kenzi's waist, "You win.. I'll keep little Alex caged.. For now.."

Kenzi smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"Uhm could we NOT hear about you two and exploring Alex's permanent strap on?!" Tamsin said as she continued laughing.

"Aw babe let them have some fun.. You of all people can't say anything about enjoying strap on's" Bo said with a wink as Kenzi and Alex both whipped their heads around looking at the two. Tamsin turned blood red and buried her head into Bo's shoulder.

"OH EWWWWW!" Alex said as she shook her head and covered her eyes, "Ahhhh God! I'm scarred for LIFE!"

Kenzi and Bo both busted out laughing as the two blonde's were equally mortified. Alex chugged the liquor in her cup and walked over snagging a pair of baggy black under armor sweat pants and walked to the other side of the kitchen island where the bottom half of the boy was hidden. She dropped the towel and stepped into the sweat pants and poured more liquor.

"BO! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Tamsin growled as she raised up tackling Bo down on the couch and pinning the Succubus's hands over her head.

"Mmm ready to go again babe? I think you know good and well not to challenge me.." Bo said as she flashed her eyes blue. Tamsin leaned down and smiled as she kissed Bo's lips.

"Boom… called it.. Those two being married means hyped up sex hormones like crazy" Alex said as she walked back around the island with her drink and leaned against the counter.

"Oh let them be.. They're happy and cute.. Plus we kinda had to cut their honeymoon short to go find your crazy ass pyro!" Kenzi said as she smiled and walked closer to the blonde boy.

"Yeah yeah.. It's not like I did anything to actually deserve to be arrested this time! But I guess I can tolerate their married make outs and shit, I just don't want to see clothes flying. If I see any part of my sister that cannot be covered by a bathing suit I'm so leaving and going back to the damn prison" Alex said as she rolled her eyes.

"Then don't look at them.." Kenzi said softly as she gave a seductive smile and brought her hands up around the blonde's neck. Alex in this boy body was a lot taller than what she was use to with her Ember, which meant that Kenzi had to get up on her tip toes. Alex grinned and leaned down putting her hands on Kenzi's hips.

"What should I be looking at then?" Alex whispered in the deep male voice.

"Mmm.. I can think of something.." Kenzi said softly as she pulled Alex's head down so their lips met. Alex instantly wrapped the muscular arms around Kenzi's waist and pulled the woman in closer. Kenzi ran her hands through the short blonde hair and pulled Alex's head down tighter to deepen their kiss.

Bo and Tamsin were on the couch slowly making out as they smiled into their kiss.

Kenzi gasped and pulled back breaking their kiss as she smiled from ear to ear and raised an eyebrow at Alex and looked down.

"Whoops.." Alex said as the male face turned a deep shade of red.

"Well SOMEONE'S happy to be kissing me I see.." Kenzi said as she chuckled.

Bo and Tamsin heard this and immediately broke their kiss and whipped their heads around to see Kenzi standing in front of Alex with her arms crossed smiling and Alex's face a blood red as she put her hands over her crotch.

"OH MY GOD! DID THE FIRE FAE JUST GET HER FIRST BONER?!" Bo said as she sat up and started to laugh.

"ALEX! Put that thing down before you poke an eye out!" Tamsin said as she started to die with laughter.

"What?! It's not like I can control it!" Alex hissed as she glared to the other two women on the couch laughing uncontrollably.

"Guys leave my Ember alone.. She's just complimenting me openly on what an amazing kisser I am.." Kenzi said as she leaned forward hugging Alex.

"Yeah! Hey wait.." Alex said as she smiled and looked down to Kenzi who just put her finger over the blonde's lips to silence her. Alex leaned down and whispered into Kenzi's ear, "I love you but if we're trying to.. uhm.. cool me down.. You pressed against my body is so not the way to make the boner go away.."

Kenzi blushed and leaned up kissing Alex's cheek before whispering, "Sorry.. I can't help it.. It's kind of hot.." Kenzi slowly walked away and went and sat on the couch leaving Alex standing there jaw dropped and watching her. Alex shook her head and took a deep breath as she tried to cool down the obvious turned on state her boy body had.

Alex took a large swig of her whiskey.

The door to the crack shack opened and Dyson came running in and stopped at the sight of a tall, tan blonde guy standing half dressed in the kitchen. The three girls looked to the wolf and saw the confusion on his face and started to laugh. Dyson took a deep breath and sniffed as he looked at the guy.

"Alex?" Dyson asked wide eyed.

"Hey D-Man.. Like the 'get out of jail free' costume I snagged?" the blonde asked as Alex pushed off the counter and walked to the wolf.

"Woah.. Trick wasn't kidding when he said you found the perfect disguise.." Dyson said looking the guy up and down.

"It's a temporary solution to our little dilemma. I assume you've been brought up to speed on what the hell happened?" Alex asked as she walked and sat on the couch next to Kenzi. Dyson slowly followed as he sat in the chair still looking in shock at the blonde.

"Yeah.. He told me about the set up. He and Stella think they've found out what to do to fix this but it's gonna take some time to get everything together. I've been looking in to who paid Raven to hold you. We know the Wanderer is behind this but we also have a lead on a third party who were the ones doing the money transaction.. They own a club down town. We can go later and check it out.. Maybe we can talk to them and get more information about what the Wanderer was planning or is going to do next.." Dyson said as he looked around at the women.

"Nice Dyson.. that's perfect. We'll wait until about 10 and we can all go. You can fill us in on who they are and how to approach this. If we can talk to whoever was paying for Alex to be held then we can piece together more about what to do next to end this Wanderer bullshit before he strikes again.." Tamsin said as she smiled to her partner.

"Exactly but before we go.. Alex, how the hell did you break out of prison? That place is impossible to escape from.." Dyson said as everyone looked to the blonde male sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, I wanna hear this story.." Bo said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well after the guards picked me up, they took me back to the prison, booked me, took my mug shot and gave me a red jump suit to wear and two huge ass women dragged me down to the max security rec room. There were like 20 other women in there all wearing red prison clothes. The guards brought me in and uncuffed me and then one of them said I was gonna be her prison bitch, I basically told her to fuck off, she punched me in the face then leaned in and told me that some of the Heccuba staff had aligned themselves with the Wanderer and I was worth a fortune to keep locked up until the Wanderer contacted them with where he wanted me sent. The bitch threw a cheap shot to my stomach and they left. I looked over to the weights in the room and saw Hanah and Sikes.." Alex said as she glanced to Tamsin and smiled.

"Why doesn't that shock me those two would be locked up together?" Tamsin said with a chuckle.

"Who are these bitches?" Kenzi asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Two fae we met decades ago.. They're a cute little fae lesbo couple who went all Thelma and Louise and got locked up" Tamsin said with a grin.

"Exactly. So I walked over and started talking to them, I told them I was gonna break out I just needed to get locked up in the Vault. Everyone in the room walked over and said they'd help because the four of us are the only one's who can stop the Wanderer.. The girls told me the way to getting locked up in the Vault was to cause trouble so naturally I went all prison girls gone wild in the room and took off my shirt and started dancing on the table in the room in my bra and pants screaming. The guards came in and I hopped off the table.. Hanah and Sikes started dancing on me, I walked off and chucked a weight at the wall and then threw up my middle fingers to the crowd of women before telling them they should go buck wild. The guards dragged my ass downstairs and chucked me in this tiny ass room. The room was rusted like crazy so I used the metal cuffs the idiots left on me to pop some of the rusted hinges off the panels of the wall, found a vent and climbed through but I made sure to put the panels back on the wall so the dumbasses wouldn't put it together how I got out and I could look like a damn Houdini. The vent lead me to a creek outback full of God knows what.. I swam through it and climbed the fence. I hitched a ride to Jayce's place and he hooked me up with the potion that would change my body.. He gave me four vials of the potion and I took off. Found a house that was empty, snuck in, snagged some clothes and headed to the Dal where I saw you bitches. I tried to keep my distance. I didn't want to blow my cover because I knew the whole fae world was after me and if the potion was fucked up in the slightest way the guards would be able to sense it was a fake and I didn't want to ruin everything and start talking to you guys before I knew it was perfect. The guards came in and searched the Dal. I stopped the douchebag from hitting Bo and walked outside where I heard the Kappa talking to the other two goons telling them to wait out behind the Dal and attack you from behind the moment the three of you said no to coming with him.. I snuck up behind them, put knives to their backs and then ta da.. Ya know the rest.." Alex said as she shrugged.

The three sat there with their eyebrows raised looking at the blonde.

"What the hell were you gonna do if they didn't lock you up with the cuffs?" Bo asked as she eyed the blonde.

"Yeah I never got that far.. I was kinda winging it. I knew the stainless steel from the cuffs would pop the rust but that's as far as I got.." Alex said as she smiled.

"And how did you get stainless steel cuffs off?" Kenzi asked as she looked to the blonde.

"I kept them on until I was over the fence, then heated up body up, melted them down enough to snap them" Alex said with a grin.

"Not bad sis.. Not bad at all.." Tamsin said as she nodded to her sister.

"I thought you'd be impressed" Alex said with a smirk.

"I'm more impressed Jayce turned you into a dude and you have the perfect cover until this shit gets fixed" Tamsin said as she laughed.

"That little side effect impressed us both.. I literally chugged the potion and the next thing I knew I had something hanging between my legs and was like 5 inches taller and skinny with abs and short ass hair" Alex said as she chuckled.

"It's a good thing you got out when you did. Word is the Wanderer was trying to have you moved by the end of the week and was itching to get you shipped off somewhere.." Dyson said with a smile. "As for the people who were handling the money for you.. It's a powerful light fae couple.. They own a strip club over on the boardwalk. The man's name is Lucas, he's a Leviathan.. a fae who feeds off envy.. His wife's name is Saphira, she's a Nix.. She's a shapeshifter who can appear to be a human, mermaid or in a rage.. A deadly viper.."

"Hold up.. They're like all evil fae powered but they're light?" Kenzi asked as she gave a confused look.

"Just because your powers are dark doesn't mean that you have to align yourself with the dark. If someone chooses the light they agree to serve the light fae cause and follow our laws. These two have always lived by the laws.. A light fae strip club.. It was the first of its kind but they kept it open to both light and dark. We've never had a complaint against them.. But with the Wanderer rising, people are scared to go against him so he's overpowering them and getting both people from the light and dark to join him. If we go tonight we might be able to get them to talk. Both are very _open_ about their relationship with others. We may be able to trick them into telling us information.." Dyson said as he looked to the women.

"Right and if our oh so charming antics don't work, how are we going to get them to talk?" Tamsin asked as she smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Then we do it your way partner.." Dyson said with a grin.

"Excellent.. I'm so in.." Tamsin said as she looked to Bo, "Feeling up for a strip club Succu-babe?"

"With you? Always.." Bo said with a evil grin.

"I'm so ready for this" Kenzi said as she clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Hell yes! Mission time bitches!" Alex said as she drank her whiskey, "D-Man.. Mind if I go with you and borrow some clothes. As cute as I'm sure I'd look in my red halter top and skinny jeans, I don't think it would get us the attention we're aiming for.."

Everyone chuckled as Dyson smiled, "Yeah come on kid, I'll take you and show you how to be a badass man"

Alex smiled and stood up to leave with Dyson. "I'm gonna need some boxers though dude.. I keep freaking I'm gonna zip up my little monster and like slice it off" Alex said as she raised a brow and pointed down.

Dyson rolled his eyes as the other women laughed harder.

"Good luck making my sister into a badass manly man partner.." Tamsin said with a giggle.

"Come on Alex.. Let's go. We can tell people you're my nephew. We gotta change your name though. And teach you how to walk.. And talk.. And act.." Dyson said as he threw his arm around the blonde.

"Male bonding time.. Yaaay" Alex said as she hugged Dyson and kissed his cheek.

"Rule number one: No cheek kisses while you're dressed up as a man Alex.." Dyson said as he wiped the kiss from his cheek. Kenzi, Bo and Tamsin couldn't contain their laugher.

"Yeah.. My bad.. I'm all about being boy booty bait tonight but I am so not trying to play the 'what what in the butt game' tonight with the light fae dude. Come on D.. Let's go make me a man!" Alex said as she punched the wolf.

"We'll see you two at the bar at 10" Bo said through her laughter.

Dyson and Alex headed out, the three heard Alex ask, "Oh and can we talk about how to like control the whole boner thing?! Like how do you make it go back to sleep?!" Dyson simply growled and shut the door.

The three fell to the floor laughing.

"Oh God.. I know it's bad because it's yet another damn mission that will probably cause more trouble in our lives but damn if this isn't the funniest shit.." Kenzi said as she tried to catch her breath.

"I swear Alex being a boy just keeps getting better and better.." Tamsin said as she wiped her tears.

"Alright you two, let's go get dressed so we can meet up with our _boys_ tonight.." Bo said as she stood up and helped the other two off the ground.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter Seventy-One: Strip Club Shake Down

Bo, Kenzi and Tamsin were all almost completely dressed and ready for the night.

"So are we going and slutting ourselves out trying to get information and then if that doesn't work we go fae beat down on these bitches?" Kenzi asked as she put her earrings in.

"I guess that's our game plan. Who knows at this point though. We'll get there and all hell will probably break loose. I've learned throughout my many lifetimes submerged in battle that sometimes you just have to adapt and alter your plan as the obstacles come your way.." Tamsin said as she finished putting on her eyeliner.

"Dude Tammers.. That was deep.." Kenzi said as she smirked to the Valkyrie.

"I've got some wisdom, what can I say" Tamsin replied with a nose scrunch.

"So are we going to go in and divide and conquer? Like should we do a two on two with the husband and wife?" Bo asked as she walked out in her black boots.

"I mean we probably won't be able to figure out much until we get there. Dyson can point out who these people are then whoever can get their attention can work the magic, but NO ONE goes off alone with anyone tonight.. After all the shit we've been through today I'm not having anyone go MIA. If the four of us aren't together we don't have a chance in hell at stopping the Wanderer" Tamsin said still looking in the mirror fixing her hair.

"Buddy system.. Got it boss" Kenzi said as she winked. Tamsin simply rolled her eyes and smiled as she turned around and her eyes landed on the beautiful Succubus.

"Wow.. How is it possible that every time I see you, you seem to always be stunning. You look great Bo.." Tamsin said with a grin as she walked over and lightly kissed the brunette's lips. Bo couldn't help but grin and look Tamsin up and down.

"Me? Oh Valkyrie I could easily say the same about you. One minute you're all dressed up in your sexy detective conservative look and then I get to see you like this.. You are gorgeous. Mmm I have a hot wife.." Bo purred as she kissed Tamsin's lips and smiled.

Bo was wearing a tight red halter top with a short black leather jacket on. Her hair down in flawless curls and black jeans that blended right in with her black leather boots. Tamsin didn't disappoint in her attire as the Valkyrie wore a strapless green top that clung to her body and a white jacket. Her light blue skinny jeans and brown boots completed the outfit perfectly. The Valkyrie had her hair half pulled up letting the long blonde locks fall with their natural curls. Both women had on make up that made their eyes pop.

Kenzi turned around and saw the two kissing and rolled her eyes as she smirked, "You two look cute.. Minus all the trashy hickies.. Might wanna put some make up on those if you're trying to be booty bait love birds"

Tamsin and Bo pulled back from their kiss and chuckled remembering the night of passion they had after their ceremony. Bo walked over and put her arms around Kenzi's neck kissing the Russian's cheek.. "You look hot Kenz!" Bo said as she grinned.

"Psh, don't I know it.. I gots me a blonde babe to impress!" Kenzi said as she flipped her hair and smiled.

"Well considering you gave the new boy a boner kissing Alex when you had no make up on and looked like hell.. I think it's safe to say Alex is gonna be standing at attention all night" Tamsin said as she laughed.

"That's my plan" Kenzi said as she smiled and threw her hands on her hips. The Russian wore grey skinny jeans that clung to her body and a long sleeve v-neck white shirt that was skin tight with a black lacey long sleeve v-neck over top as she had her hair down and perfectly straightened with her usual heavy make up on. The low cut shirts combined with her push up bra gave her amazing cleavage.

The three were all dressed and looked ravishing as they headed out the door and to the club.

"Dyson.. Come on! You have to help me and actually give me hints!" Alex whined as she sat on the wolf's bed watching Dyson go through his closet finding clothes the blonde boy could wear.

"I mean this is kinda new for me Alex.. Explaining to my partner's little sister how to be a guy and control an erection.. It's awkward!" Dyson said as he pulled out a pair of jeans and some boxers and tossed them to Alex.

"I know, trust me I don't want to exactly be asking ANYONE about this! But I mean who knows how long I'm gonna have to be incognito here!" Alex said in her deep male voice, "I can't keep this up if I don't know how to act like a dude!"

Dyson smiled and shook his head as he took off his shirt to change. "Well.. If you start feeling.. Uhm.. Aroused.. Try to think about things like are super sad and terrible.. That helps.. Don't focus on whatever it is.. Uhm.. Turning you on.."

"So when I get a boner start to think of like dead kittens and starving children?" Alex asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"That's horrible.. But essentially yes.. That will help. Whatever it is turning you on just try to think of something else and block whatever it is from your mind" Dyson said as he chuckled. "Alright so the jeans, stop wearing them like a saggy gang banger, have some class boy!"

Alex laughed and rolled her eyes as she stood up and dropped the sweat pants to change in to the boxers and jeans Dyson gave her.

"WOAH THERE!" Dyson said as he turned and saw the blonde standing there naked. "Shit Alex! You can't just whip it out and strip like that in front of me!"

"WHAT?! I'm a freaking guy for right now! Chill out wolf!" Alex hissed as she slid the boxers on.

"Well yeah but you're still a girl! And I mean it's weird seeing another guys huge penis in my room! Especially when the guy isn't really a guy you're a WOMAN! My partner's sister!" Dyson said as he covered his eyes.

"Hey! So ya think mine's big?!" Alex said with a grin as she put her hands on her hips and started swinging them back and forth.

"Oh for the love of God stop that!" Dyson said as he rolled his eyes. "None of that either! Alex we want you to pass as a GUY! Not a.. well.."

"Total gay boy?" Alex asked as she slid the jeans on and pulled them up.

"Yes.. Not that there's anything wrong with that but you.. Well you are gonna want to actually seem like a manly man if the guards come around again! So stop swinging your hips, NO pulling your manhood out in front of people, and please try to stop saying the girly things!" Dyson said as he huffed out a laugh.

"Alright man, I got you. Be a badass and not fem. I'll work on it. No more whipping out little Alex and no helecoptering.. I'll work harder!" Alex said as she crossed her arms and flexed her muscles.

"Better.. That stance right there.. That commands respect. Use that.. Now your walk.. Less hip swinging. Guys don't walk trying to shake their ass" Dyson said as he demonstrated a 'manly strut'. Alex rolled her eyes and followed Dyson's walk trying not to swing her hips.

"Good.. Alright we're gonna have to try to pass you off as a shifter.. The moment you go all Ember on someone it'll give more information away than we need exposed. I have some ink. I can paint some markings on your back and forearms to give the illusion. But no blue flames. You're the only Ember in history who can do that.. The moment anyone sees blue fire you're done.. It'll tip everyone off.." Dyson said as he walked to his dresser and pulled out a fine tipped brush and black ink that was in a small black vial.

"What kind of ink is that?" Alex asked as she eyed the bottle. "Is it permanent? Not that I mine getting tatted, I just don't want to walk around with wolf symbols and offend people or have other shifters like try to kill me because I'm a poser"

Dyson let out a light laugh. "It's not permanent, but it will last several weeks. It won't wash off or smudge and it'll seep into the skin and make it look like a real tattoo.. That way people won't think we just painted ancient shifter symbols on you"

"And you're sure YOU'RE okay with putting these markings on me..? They're sacred to you.." Alex asked as she stepped to the wolf.

"I really am Alex. You know the pain of having a piece of your soul and essence missing. Your sister means a great deal to me. Although I haven't known you long, I consider you a part of this family. You're like a little sister to me now. As much as we are alike and how you are the only other person who understands the pain of emptiness, I consider you a part of my pack now. I wouldn't have suggested the tattoos if I wasn't comfortable with this. Just wear the markings with honor as long as they are on you and use them as a reminder to not give in to the evil pull inside you.. I'm going to put one on your back that matches mine.. One on your forearm so it is visible to others. Is that okay?" Dyson asked as he dipped the brush in the ink.

"Absolutely. Thanks Dyson.. I really appreciate this.." Alex said as gave a sincere smile and nod then she turned her male body around so Dyson could begin the tribal markings down her back. After 20 minutes he had finished the symbols on her back and instructed her to turn and lay her forearm out as he continued to paint with the ink.

When they were done, Alex and Dyson walked into the bathroom so the blonde could look at the markings. When the ink sunk in to the skin, it looked like a real tattoo that was etched into her skin. Alex admired the markings as she and Dyson both stood there in their jeans and shirts off. Two male bodies with ancient wolf markings.

"This looks amazing Dyson.. Thank you so much for this.. You really are a great guy.." Alex said with a smile as she looked down at the marks on her forearm. "As long as these are on my skin, I'll honor them and you.."

Dyson smiled and put a hand on Alex's shoulder, "That's all I ask.. Now come on stud, let's get you a shirt and throw on a pair of black boots and get to the club and meet up with the girls.."

Dyson grabbed a button up shirt and tossed one to Alex who slid it on and the two headed out towards the club.

Kenzi, Tamsin and Bo entered the club and their eyes widened as they looked around the large room.

"Damn.. Who knew the light fae could throw down dirty" Kenzi said as she looked around.

"Seriously.. If I didn't know any better I would say this was a full on dark strip club.." Bo said as she took in all the sexual auras in the room.

"Both the light and dark come here.. It only makes sense to have it a little wild. Better for business.." Tamsin said as her eyes studied the room, "Let's go get some drinks at the bar and wait for Dyson and Alex before we do anything.."

The Valkyrie grabbed Bo's hand and they started to make their way through the crowd to the bar. The bar was enormous, stretching down the entire right side of the room. There were large booths with high walls and poles going down the middle of the tables along the outside of the room. In the middle of the room there was a small dance floor and on the left side of the room was a stage with a cat walk that came out close to the dance floor and was lit up as a young blonde woman danced seductively. There were men and women all over each other in every inch of the room. The three got to the bar and ordered their drinks.

"There's our boys.." Bo said as she nodded to the door with a grin.

"Well.. At least Alex looks a little bit more manly now.. Not shabby wolf.. Not shabby at all.." Tamsin said smiling and waving to the two.

"Damn.." Kenzi said as she smirked and kept her eyes on the blonde.

Dyson walked in wearing a white button up shirt that had the sleeves rolled up. The shirt was tighter around his pecks but fell out as it went down. Alex stood beside Dyson proudly in a black button up long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. Both 'men' had the shirts buttoned up a little over half way as they left several inches undone at the top to show off their chests. Alex's hair looked like it had some gel in the short blonde hair giving it a messy but sexy look.

Dyson and Alex grinned as they walked through the sea of people towards the women.

"Hello ladies, this is my nephew Aiden.. A fellow shifter in my family.." Dyson said as he smiled and motioned towards Alex.

The three looked at the blonde boy and smiled.

"Pleased to meet you ladies.." Alex said with a smirk as he grabbed Kenzi's hand and kissed it. Kenzi raised her eyebrows and smiled as she looked into the Ember's blue eyes.

"Dyson.. You did one hell of a job.." Bo said as she looked up and down at Alex. "You look handsome yourself.." The brunette added as she leaned over and hugged the wolf.

"I just threw her.. I mean him the clothes and told him what to NOT say and do to blow the cover.." Dyson said with a smile.

"Holy shit Al.. I mean Aiden.. Nice freakin tats.." Tamsin said as she grabbed her sister's arm and flipped it over.

"Thanks.. Dyson suggested I keep the blue flames to a no go and that I try to pass off as a wolf so he painted me up with some temporary marks" Alex said with a grin.

"Tatted up and a gentleman.. I think I'm in love.." Kenzi said as she smiled to the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah.. Just make sure you don't fall too in love with the guy me.. I'll be back to my hot fem ass soon" Alex said as she scrunched the nose.

Dyson cleared his throat and looked at Alex. "Right.. Sorry.. Rule three.. My bad D" Alex said as she cleared her throat and crossed her arms flexing her muscles.

"Alright partner what's the plan?" Tamsin asked looking at him.

"I'm gonna go walk around and see if I can hear anything about what's going on or if I can find Lucas and Saphira.. You'll know them when you see them. They stand out and like to have their presence known. The four of you should split up in pairs and mingle. The way you four look you'll catch one of their eyes. Talk to them, be charming and flirt. If they like you enough they'll lead you back to their VIP private rooms where they _entertain_ guests. Get them there and try to get them to talk. Powers or no powers. If they don't start to open up willingly.." Dyson said as he looked to Tamsin.

"Go all bad cop on their ass.. Got it" Tamsin said with a sly grin.

"Alright. I'll have my phone on me. Keep your phones on you and don't get separated. These two are powerful. We can't have the four of you being separated again" Dyson said as he nodded and slowly walked off.

"Alright as much as I would love to go with Kenzi on this and let you two love birds soak in the sketchy slutty sex filled atmosphered, if something happens, Tamsin and Bo will be able to communicate a hell of a lot faster than a text.." Alex said as she leaned over the bar and signaled the woman bar tender for a beer.

"I agree with Al..Aiden, if something happens Bo and I can sense each other's emotions and thoughts. It'll be safer if something happens. I'm not going to walk around a strip club with my sister who's currently a chick magnet with testosterone flying out of her and the capital of boner central though, so momz wanna be my wing man?" Tamsin asked as she nudged the Russian.

"Hellz yeah! Momz and Lil' T time.. Let's get 'em" Kenzi said as she grinned.

"Is that alright with you Bo?" Tamsin asked as she looked to her wife.

"Of course babe! You're right, with our bond it'll be safer for the four of us if something happens! Plus this gives me some bonding time with my new sister-in-law" Bo said as she smiled.

"Exactly! I need some sister-in-law time with the Succu-slut! I gave that amazing speech at the wedding then ya'll peaced out and I got kidnapped! We'll split up, find the assholes, question them, then go back to the crack shack and get plastered" Alex said with a grin.

The three looked over to Alex who had turned to get her beer from the female bartender.

"Thanks.. How much?" Alex asked in her deep male voice as she gave a sweet smile.

"For you handsome.. It's on the house.." The bartender said as she looked up and down the blonde guy.

Alex winked and leaned back sipping the beer as the bartender walked away giggling. The Ember looked to the other three and raised her eyebrows and grinned.

"Come on stud muffin.. Let's go mingle.." Bo said as she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"We'll meet you guys in an hour if we don't find something.. Anything happens, T do your freaky bond link shit and let us know and we'll get out of here.." Alex said as she moved closer to Bo.

"Alright. Be careful you two.. And Alex.." Tamsin said in a stern voice as she glared at the Ember.

"Yeah yeah, I know.. Behave, no Succu-sexing your wife, and no fireworks.." Alex groaned as she rolled her eyes and sipped her beer.

"Damn right no succu-sexing with ANYONE horn dog! Keep it in your pants or I'll cut it off!" Kenzi said as she pointed to the blonde. Alex smiled sweetly and stepped closer to Kenzi. Bo moved to the side and stood beside Tamsin as they watched the two.

Alex put her hands on Kenzi's waist and leaned down putting her forehead on the shorter woman's. "I'm not the cheating kind Kenz.."

Kenzi brought her hands up and rested them on Alex's neck, brushing her fingers gently against the warm skin. "So does that mean you're officially taken and not gonna explore the perks of being a guy for a few days with anything that walks?" Kenzi asked as she smiled and looked into Alex's blue eyes.

"You're my girlfriend Kenz.. Whether ya like it or not. So yes.. I am happily taken and I'm yours. Stop freaking. You act like Bo would let me do anything with anyone anyway" Alex said as she grinned.

"Girlfriend?" Kenzi asked with a beaming smile.

"If that's okay with you.." Alex said as she squeezed Kenzi's hips tighter.

"It's perfect.." Kenzi said as she leaned up and kissed the blonde boy.

"Daww.. aren't they precious.." Tamsin said sarcastically as she smirked.

"Remember when we first started dating babeeeee" Bo chimed in with a giggle.

"Yeah like two weeks ago bitches" Kenzi said as she pulled away from the kiss and hugged the blonde boy.

Bo and Tamsin started to laugh and turned to each other.

"Be safe Valkyrie.. try not to let too many drunk assholes hit on my wife" Bo said as she grinned and pulled Tamsin in close so their lips were almost touching.

"You're the Succubus babe.. If anyone is gonna be getting hit on it's you gorgeous! But stay out of trouble as much as possible and keep that sexy ass intact. If anything happens let me know and I'll be there for you" Tamsin said with a grin.

"I love you.." Bo said as she smiled.

"I love you too.. Let's get this shit over with so I can take my girl home so we can finally sleep.. All that sex and no sleep wears a gal down" Tamsin said as she leaned forward kissing Bo. Bo pulled Tamsin in tighter, not wanting to feel the Valkyrie's lips leave her own. After nearly a minute of the two kissing passionately, Kenzi cleared her throat. The two groaned but broke apart.

"Come on Tammers.." Kenzi chuckled as she grabbed the blonde.

"Yes momz" Tamsin said as she pouted her lip to Bo.

"Ready Succu-sis?" Alex asked as the blonde threw his flexed arm around Bo's shoulder. Bo threw her arm around Alex's waist and smiled.

"Let's get this shit done there boy toy" Bo said as she chuckled and the two began to walk around the club.

Kenzi and Alex made a lap around the room and ended up back at the bar to get more drinks when a man approached them. The man was tall, tan and had a black beard.

"Hello ladies.. May I buy you gorgeous creatures a drink?" The man said as he slid in-between the two.

"A classy woman never turns down a drink from a charming man.." Kenzi said with a grin as Tamsin raised her eyebrows and gave the Russian an impressed look.

"Let me introduce myself.. I'm Lucas.. The owner of the club.." the man said with a grin as he looked back and forth between the two beautiful women.

"Well then this certainly is an honor.. The owner of this amazing place buying us a drink.. Does everyone who comes here get such amazing treatment?" Tamsin said with a fake smile causing Kenzi to almost laugh.

"No.. They don't.. But when a man sees two stunning women at the bar, he is forced to go and attempt to charm them.." Lucas said still undressing the two with his eyes.

"Well I would say you're doing a fabulous job already.." Kenzi said with a fake laugh as she lightly stroked the man's shoulder.

Bo and Alex were making their way through the crowd when a tall, tan black hair woman approached them.

"You two are quite the good looking couple.." The woman said as she smiled seductively at the two. Bo could see that this woman's aura was burning bright for both of them.

"Well thank you.." Bo said with a sweet grin.

"Care to join me at a booth for drinks?" The woman asked as she licked her lips.

"It'd be our pleasure.." Alex said as she gave a sweet grin and looked into the woman's eyes with her baby blues.

"Mmm.. Delicious.. Follow me.." The woman said with a smile as she walked up a stair case to the side of the room that was roped off and a body guard stood in front of the entrance. The man looked at the tan woman and bowed as he moved to the side.

"Madam Saphira.." He said as he moved the rope. The woman began to walk up the stairs as she turned back and looked at Alex and Bo and gave a seductive smile.

"Follow me.." Saphira said as she climbed the stairs.

Bo looked over to Alex and they both grinned.

"Mission accomplished.." Bo whispered back to Alex. As the two made it to the top of the stairs they looked around at the area. It was a quieter room with four large beds in each corner with massive pillows all over them. The lights were dimmed and soft sexy music played. There was red carpet that covered the floor and a private bar in the middle of the room. There were couples on the other beds in the room but there was one free in the far corner that Saphira slowly walked to. The woman was wearing a tight low cut blue dress and high heels.

Saphira stopped at the bar and poured three glasses of vodka and added a hint of red bull.

"Drinks?" the woman asked as she turned to Alex and Bo.

"Trying to get us drunk already?" Alex said with a grin as Saphira and Bo chuckled.

"Just trying to be a good host.." the woman answered with a grin.

"I'd say you're doing a fantastic job so far.. This place is amazing. I like it up here.." Bo said with a sultry voice.

Saphira grinned and walked to the large bed and sat down as she slowly slid her body back on the mattress and motioned for the two to join her. Bo walked over and was about to climb onto the mattress but looked over her shoulder to see what Alex was doing. The blonde guy stood there for a moment gulping the vodka. Bo looked up and saw the slight fear and intimidation in Alex's eyes and walked over grabbing the man's hand and slowly leading the Ember to the bed.

"Is your boyfriend nervous?" Spahira asked as she eyed the blonde boy like he was going to be her next delicious meal.

"Yeah.. This is our first time doing something like this.." Bo said as she gave a sweet smile towards the woman.

"He's adorable.. I have a way to ease his nerves. Excuse me for a moment.. You two should get comfortable.." Saphira said as she slid off the bed.

Alex and Bo were standing by the mattress.

"Alex calm down.. You look like you're terrified right now.. I've never seen you like this.. What's wrong?" Bo whispered as she looked to the blonde.

"Well let's see.. I'm a guy, I just told Kenzi she was my girlfriend, you're my sister-in-law and we're up here in a real life whore house with the owner of the place who paid to have me sent to prison for the Wanderer and now she wants you and I to climb in to that bed with her and do God knows what.. Gee. What could possibly be wrong?" Alex groaned sarcastically.

"We have to at least try to play along Alex! If we want to know what the hell is going on we need her to talk!" Bo said back as she looked at Alex.

"Can't you just go all Succubus on the bitch?!" Alex whispered.

"Not here! There's people up here and if we want her to talk and NOT have shit get around we can't do it here Alex! We have to convince her to take us to her private room and then I can charm her and get her to talk.. You have to work with me here! Stop over thinking things! It's not like you and I are going to make out and have sex on this bed with the psycho working for my father! We're gonna flirt, be charming, give her a PG show and convince her to take us somewhere 'private' and then we will get all the info we need. Tamsin and Kenzi are downstairs talking to some rich guy who, if I had to guess, is Lucas. They're playing along so now we have to.. Just trust me okay?" Bo said as she grabbed Alex's hand.

"God why is it always you and I in these awkward moments.." Alex said with a slight smirk.

"Could be worse.. You could have been teamed up with Tamsin" Bo said causing both of them to laugh.

"Ewww.. If you want me to play along as your little love struck boyfriend you're gonna need to not say things like that!" Alex said chuckling. "Married for a day and you're already hopping in to bed with your wife's sister.. It sounds like the beginning to an epic soap opera"

Bo rolled her eyes and laughed. "Alright come on, we're supposed to be getting comfortable for this bitch. Just lay down and I'll cuddle up with you.. Think you can handle that slick?"

"Uhm I'll try, but I apologize in advance.." Alex said as she threw her boy body on the bed and propped herself up on the pillows.

"Apologize for what?" Bo asked as she crawled onto the bed and laid her head on Alex's chest as the Ember wrapped the muscular arms tightly around Bo's waist. Alex opened her mouth to say something but they were interrupted by Saphira walking in with a blonde dancer who was dressed in laced lingerie.

"Ahh.. I see you managed to get your man in to the bed.." the black haired woman said as she smiled and laid on the bed.

"I have my way's.." Bo purred as she turned her body so that she was facing Saphira and her back was tightly pressed against Alex chest as the blonde brought her arm up and wrapped it around Bo's hip.

"So you know who I am.. Is it about time I learned the names of my guests?" Saphira said as she smiled to the two. The dancer Saphira had brought up was laying behind her kissing the black haired woman's back and running her hands up her legs.

"I'm Aiden.. This is my girlfriend Bailey.." Alex said with a sly grin as the Ember tightened her grip on Bo's hip causing the Succubus to let out a light light.

"I saw the tattoo on your forearm.. A shifter.. Mmm.. Do you have any other markings we can see.." Saphira purred as she eyed the blonde, "If that's alright with your girlfriend of course.."

"Of course.. Go ahead babe.." Bo said as she grinned. Alex smiled a bitch smile and shook her head at Bo as sat up on her knees on the bed and started to unbutton the shirt. Saphira was practically drooling as the final black button was undone and the shirt Alex had on was open exposing the toned eight pack and defined sex lines of the manly body. Bo looked over and grinned, giving Alex a playful wink causing the blonde to smile. Alex stood up off the mattress and pulled the black shirt off tossing it to Bo. The Ember turned around making sure to flex the back muscles where the tattoo was. Bo raised her eyebrows at the sight and nodded.

"Mmmm.. Bailey he's yummy.." Saphira purred.

Alex turned back around smiling as the boy body stood there shirtless.

Bo reached up and grabbed Alex's hand pulling the blond back down behind her.

"And your talents Bailey?" the woman asked as she winked.

"I'm a Succubus.." Bo said as she grinned and flashed her eyes blue.

"Mmm tonight is going to be my lucky night.." Saphira said as she laid back and allowed the dancer to straddle her and start dancing. "Bailey.. why don't you give Aiden a little dance.. Get him warmed up and then I'll take you two someone private so I can see what sex is like with a shifter and sex demon.."

Bo grinned and eyed the woman, "Mmm I like the sound of that.."

Bo turned over and looked at Alex. Alex had a look that beamed pissed off and worried. Bo was facing away from Saphira and gave an I'm-so-sorry look as she pushed the blonde down on the bed and straddled Alex's hips. Alex laid there looking up at Bo wide eyed and slowly shook her head. Bo leaned down and put her lips to Alex's ear.

"I know.. This sucks.. But let me just move my hips a second and then she'll take us to the back and we can beat the bitch.. Just lay there and relax and try not to look like you want to blow the place up. I don't like this anymore than you do but she's gonna catch on if you keep giving me the evil eye. We need to get her alone and get the bitch to talk.."

Alex nodded and softened her look. The blonde closed her eyes and laid there. Bo started to move her hips slowly. Saphira looked over completely enjoying each moment of the girl grinding on her, but also the sight of Bo slowly moving on the shirtless sexy boy underneath her.

After a minute Alex opened her eyes and Bo suddenly stopped moving. Alex mouthed 'sorry' to Bo and let out an innocent smirk. Bo turned red and rolled off the blonde boy laying beside Alex now. Saphira looked over wide eyed and smiled.

"Mmm.. Looks like someone's ready for some fun.." the black haired woman said with a grin as she looked down to the boner perturbing from Alex's jeans. Saphira reached over and started to drag her fingernails down Alex's abs causing the blonde to squirm.

"Wanna go someone private.." Alex whispered in a deep voice as she grabbed Saphira's hand before it crept any lower.

"Mmm is someone ready to punish me?" Saphira purred at the tight grip on her arm.

"Oh you have no idea.." Bo said with a grin as her eyes flashed blue. Saphira sent the dancer away and stood up, motioning for Alex and Bo to follow her.

"Sorry.." Alex said as she looked at Bo and shrugged.

"Not like you could help it.. God Tamsin and Kenzi are going to die when they hear this.." Bo said as she followed Saphira.

Downstairs Kenzi and Tamsin were being fed alcohol by Lucas. The two were trying so hard to seem interested in his millions of absolutely boring and horrible stories but their patience was growing thin and both were getting tipsy.

"So Lucas, owning a business like this.. You must have some powerful clients that frequent here.." Tamsin said as the man finally stopped talking long enough to take a sip of his drink, leaving a moment for one of them to try to spin the conversation to the entire point of their operation.

"We do indeed. We have many powerful customers. But of course our members like to keep their names out of the spot light.." Lucas said with a smile.

"Of course.. So with a classy establishment like this with business coming in constantly I'd say you make a pretty penny.." Kenzi said with a grin.

"Oh yes we do. We make about 3.2 million a year.. Which allows for us to enjoy the finer things in life. This club is the best thing that's ever happened to me.." Lucas said grinning.

"Too bad the world is going to end soon.. Allegedly.." Tamsin said as she sighed.

"Mmm.. Maybe it is.. It's only going to ruin the lives of people who try to stand in the way of the inevitable.." Lucas said as he smiled to the women and motioned for another round of drinks for the three.

"What do you mean?" Kenzi asked innocently.

"I mean that there is a hell rising on this earth and people need to choose to wise up and grasp at the straws offered or die with the world as we know it. We all gotta do things we don't want to do.. Sometimes that means joining forces with someone simply for protection and your own selfish gain.." Lucas said as he frowned.

"I'm guessing you know this feeling all too well?" Tamsin asked as she glanced to Kenzi then back to Lucas.

"..Yeah.. I do. You two seem like great people.. Don't be stupid.." Lucas said as he looked at Tamsin the Kenzi with a saddened expression.

"What are you talking about?" Kenzi asked as she looked into the man's pain-filled eyes.

"In the end.. Everyone is going to have to choose a side.. Choose their fate.. Join him or die.. Don't be stupid girls.. Don't fight him and get yourselves killed when you can live your life beside his reign. You two.. you four.. Have the chance to be leaders in the cleansing.. Why risk dying when you can be one of the power players in the new world.." Lucas said sighing and looking at the two.

"Holy shit.. You know who we are.." Tamsin said as she eyed the man.

"I knew who you were when I came over.. I can't do this.. I can't keep doing this.. I'm so sorry Tamsin.. Kenzi.. I'm so sorry.." Lucas said as tears welled in his eyes.

"Lucas what are you sorry for.." Kenzi asked putting a hand on the man's shoulder.

"You two need to leave.. Now.. My wife.. S-she's up to something.. She's in deep with the Wanderer.. You need to get out of here while you can.. I'm sorry.." Lucas said as he got up and quickly left the room.

"If he knew who we were.." Kenzi said as she looked over to Tamsin.

"His wife must have known who Bo was.." Tamsin said as she pulled her phone out to call Dyson. "I saw Bo and Alex walking upstairs with a tan woman.. I'm willing to bet that was the bitch mastermind behind all this bullshit.."

"She may not know who Alex is.. But I'm sure she knew the unaligned Succubus.. Shit we need to find them.." Kenzi said as the two jumped from the chairs and started to maneuver their way through the crowd.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy-Two: High Price

"Shit what are we going to do?" Kenzi said as she followed Tamsin through the crowd.

"Find them, and fast. If they are with that bitch and she knows who Bo is, it's only a matter of time before she fines out who the hot blonde guy is tagging along and then all hell is gonna break loose and we'll have the fae world trying to kill us.. AGAIN! I saw them going up these stairs!" Tamsin said as she marched to the guard who was blocking the staircase.

"Let us through asshole.." Tamsin hissed as she eyed the guard.

"VIP entry only sweethearts.." The guard said with a stoic face.

"VIP… Valkyrie's Insure Punishment.. Now move.." Tamsin said looking into the man's eyes.

"No. You can't go up unless you're with a VIP member" The bouncer said as he glared to the two.

"Dude listen, we were just having drinks with Lucas. He told us we could go up there" Kenzi said stepping up beside Tamsin.

"If he is not accompanying you, then you're not going up the stairs.." The bouncer said with a grin.

"I've been looking all over for you two! What's going on? Where is Bo and Alex?" Dyson asked as he rushed to the two women.

"With that Saphira bitch.. Lucas chatted us up at the bar. They know who we are Dyson.." Kenzi said as she turned and looked at the wolf.

"Shit.." He mumbled as he looked to Tamsin and Kenzi. "Where did she take them?"

"Up these damn stairs! But this steroid loving fuck tard won't let us up there!" Tamsin hissed keeping her eyes locked on the man, "If there's one thing I hate it's a man getting in my way.." The Valkyrie said as she moved to tie her hair back. Dyson grabbed her hand and stepped in front of her. The wolf reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring and showed the bouncer. The man nodded and stepped to the side.

"Come on.." Dyson said with a grin as the two women raised an eyebrow.

"VIP member there wolf want?" Kenzi asked as she grinned and followed behind the man.

"Don't judge.." Dyson said as he chuckled.

"My partner has a dark side.. Who woulda known.." Tamsin said as she walked behind the two and laughed lightly.

They reached the top of the stairs and looked around, to their disappointment there was no sign of Alex, Bo or Saphira.

"Shit where did she take them?!" Tamsin said in frustration.

"She probably took them to her private quarters in the back.." Dyson said as he sniffed the air trying to catch their scents.

"Damnit.. And how do we get back there to find them Mr. VIP to the titty show?" Kenzi asked still looking around the room.

"I don't know.. I never made it that far.." Dyson said as he turned and looked to the women.

"I can try to sense her feelings and emotions… Maybe get a read on her thoughts to make sure they're okay at least.. I still haven't mastered this yet.." Tamsin said as she closed her eyes.

"It's worth a shot Tams.." Kenzi said looking to the Valkyrie.

Saphira had lead Alex and Bo to a room hidden behind one of the panels. The door closed and Saphira flipped the lock as she seductively walked towards the two.

"Let's have some fun.. Shall we.." Saphira said with an evil grin.

"Mmm.. Let's.." Bo said as she flashed her eyes blue. The Succubus walked forward and put her hand up to Saphira's cheek and began pulsing charms through the woman. The black hair woman closed her eyes and moaned as she felt the arousal from the charm pulsate through her body.

"Good.. Now why don't you go sit down on the bed and let us tie you up.." Bo said softly as she pushed more charms through the woman.

"Mmm.. Dirty.. I like it.." Saphira moaned as she walked to the bed and threw her body back on the mattress. Alex grinned and used the set of cuffs at the top and bottom of the bed to bind the woman down.

"Good.. Now let's talk.. Shall we.." Bo purred as she walked closer and pulled some chi from Saphira without letting their lips tough.

"Anything you want babe.." Saphira moaned as she looked into the blue eyes of the Succubus.

Bo grinned and looked up to Alex.

Alex leaned down and put her hand around Saphira's throat causing the black hair woman to moan loudly and thrust her hips up. "Why don't we start with who paid you to lock Alex up?" the blonde boy said with a glare.

Tamsin opened her eyes and took a deep breath. "They're both fine.. They've got the bitch tied down to a bed and Bo's using her charm to get her to talk. We still may wanna try to find them.. Last thing I read was Alex wrapping her hand around the slut's neck"

Kenzi couldn't help but chuckle, "Well at least they're alive and fine"

Dyson smiled but quickly scrunched is brow, "But there is something I don't get.. If Saphira knew who Bo was, why was she so willing to lead them somewhere private. She must have known Bo would use her charm on her to get her to talk.. Why would she be so okay with letting them be alone with her.."

Kenzi and Tamsin looked at one another and shrugged.

"Maybe she didn't think Bo was that strong..?" Kenzi said as she raised a brow.

"No.. Everyone knows Bo's one of a kind.. Saphira isn't dumb.. There had to be a reason she was so willing.." Tamsin said as she looked at the other two.

"A man.. A dark yet gorgeous man.." Saphira said with a smile.

"Got a name?" Alex asked tightening her grip on the woman's neck.

"He goes by the Wanderer.. He sent for my husband and I.. He wanted us to join his forces and promised us riches and life after his cleansing of the world. We happily agreed. He wanted us to pay to have that Ember locked up at Heccuba and wait until we got word of where to have her moved to. He wanted the Succubus at first.. But when the blonde drank the spiked champagne, we had to change our plan.." Saphira said giving a love struck stare to Bo, "I see why he wants you Bo.."

Bo and Alex both looked at each other then back to the woman.

"How do you know who I am?" Bo asked in a low voice.

"Everyone knows you.. and your wife.. and the human pet.. and the Ember.. You're all apart of the prophecy to stop his reign. He wasn't fond of that.. He said that if the four of you would not join him willingly he needed to nudge you down the right path" Saphira said still grinning.

"Why did you agree to come alone with us if you knew who Bo was?" Alex said as she released her grip on the woman's neck and crossed her arms.

"Because it was all part of the plan darling.." Saphira said as she giggled.

"What plan?" Bo asked in a fierce tone.

"Well since the Ember has escaped and is unable to be found, the Wanderer wanted to make sure that we had a plan of how to draw you in. He wanted to make sure the four of you were separated. You're weaker when the four of you aren't together.. Especially you and your Valkyrie.." Saphira said with a smile towards the Succubus.

"What is the Wanderer planning now? What is this whole bullshit plan to get us here?" Alex asked as the anger in her eyes started to flare.

"He told us that you would come for us, that we were to separate you.. Distract you especially Bo.." Saphira said as she winked to the Succubus.

"Why distract me?" Bo asked as she glared to the woman.

"So that my husband could slip your wife the same powder he gave to Alex. If he can't have the Ember locked up and brought to him, he wants the Valkyrie.." Saphira said as she grinned.

"I thought he wanted me?" Bo asked in an angered voice.

"Oh he does. But you must come willingly for his plan to work.. If he brings you there by force he cannot use your powers to increase his. He knows your weakness is the Valkyrie, that you would do anything for her. So if he can get her alone and isolated, he can have her brought to him and force you to come save her. She was given the powder when you first got here by my husband. I took you two knowing you'd be trying to get me alone. The powder should kick in soon and he will fill the minds of the fae law enforcement and frame her for a horrific crime like he did Alex. Except this time he is not going to wait around for the Valkyrie to escape like her sister. The moment she is arrested she will be taken directly to him.." Saphira said as she laughed.

Alex quickly looked to Bo and both had fear in their eyes. Alex looked down to the woman who was tied to the bed and still laughing, in an instant, the Ember's fist collided with the woman's jaw, knocking Saphira out cold.

"Bo you need to tell Tamsin they need to get the hell out of here and fast. It's a public place and if shit goes down, the police are all over. They'll get her and take her in. They need to move.. NOW!" Alex said as she and Bo raced to the door. They unlocked it but the door wouldn't open. "Oh you've gotta be shitting me! Bo.. Do your bond shit and get them out of here! Tell Kenzi and Tamsin to get back to the shack, go into Kenzi's room and grab a vial of the red potion from my bag.. Tell them it'll change Tamsin's appearance like it did mine.. She needs to fucking hid like now"

Bo had nothing but fear coursing through her.

The brunette closer her eyes and focused her thoughts and emotions on her Valkyrie…

_Tamsin! You and Kenzi have to get out of here! Now! Saphira set us up! Her husband slipped you the same shit they gave Alex to frame you.. They aren't gonna take you to Heccuba.. They're gonna take you to the Wanderer directly to bait me in. Go home to the house. Go into Kenzi's room and grab a vial of the potion from Alex's bag and take it.. It's gonna change your looks and give you a chance to hid while we get the cure for this shit from Trick and Stella. Alex and I are locked in the room but Saphira is knocked out and tied up. You have to get out of here! We'll meet you at the house! GO!_

It was like a truck collided with Tamsin as she gasped loudly and took a few steps backwards grabbing her chest.

"Shit Tam Tam you okay?!" Kenzi asked grabbing the blonde.

"Damnit! Guys we have to go! NOW! That douche Lucas drugged me.. They're gonna set me up like Alex and drag my ass to the Wanderer.. We need to get to the house. Alex has an extra vial of the potion to change the way I look but we need to leave before.." Tamsin said in a panic as the three heard a loud commotion come from downstairs.

"NO ONE MOVE! WE ARE HERE TO ARREST THE VALKYRIE NAMED TAMSIN FOR HENIOUS CRIMES AGAINST FAE LAW! WE ARE GOING TO MOVE THROUGH THE FACILITY SEARCHING! NO ONE PANIC.. JUST STAY STILL.." They heard a man's voice say as the room echoed with fast pace foot steps.

"Ohhhh so not good.." Kenzi said looking around the window.

"You two go.. I'll try to hold them off from coming up here!" Dyson said as he ran towards the staircase.

"Window!" Kenzi yelled as the two rushed over. They were at least 3 stories up and knew jumping would kill them. Tamsin closed her eyes and winced as she rolled her shoulders allowing her wings to come flying out. Kenzi raised her eyebrows and gave a shocked look to the blonde.

"We're gonna go all airway Valkyrie out of here?!" Kenzi asked as she threw her hands up.

"You got a better idea?!" Tamsin said with a glare.

"Nope.. Let's fly the nest blondie" Kenzi said as she heard loud foot prints coming up the stairs. Kenzi hopped into Tamsin's arms and the Valkyrie grabbed hold of her tightly.

"Close your eyes and watch your head" Tamsin said as she took off sprinting towards the window with Kenzi in her arms. The glass shattered and the two were now sailing through the air. Tamsin's wings were flapping quickly and the speed they traveled through the air seemed lightening fast.

"Woah Lil' T.. We made our escape, cool down on the rapid flight.. I might vom.. I don't do heights.." Kenzi groaned as she shook her head trying to settle her nausea.

"Kenz I'm at my most vulnerable when my wings are exposed! If the whole fae race is looking for me and they see us up here and shoot we're dead.. I'm dead and going plummeting to the asphalt and you.." Tamsin hissed as Kenzi's eyes widened.

"DAMNIT TAMSIN PICK UP THE PACE! THESE WINGS ARE FREAKIN HUGE! FASTER!" Kenzi exclaimed as she kept her eyes wide.

"I'm going! Just don't freakin barf on me!" Tamsin said as she flew faster through the night sky.

"Bo can you get a read on Tamsin? Is she okay?!" Alex asked as she was still trying to get the door opened.

"Kinda.. I felt two sharp pains in my shoulder blades.. Her adrenaline is pumping.. She was feeling a need to protect.. Which makes me think she's got Kenzi.." Bo said shaking her head as she tried to read more but came up empty handed.

"Sharp pains thin the shoulder blades.. She has her wings out.. She probably took Kenzi and flew the hell outta here.. Which is good.. As long as the guards don't look up and see a woman with wings flying and try to shoot her down.." Alex said as she took a step back from the door and crossed her arms in frustration.

"They'll be fine.. They have to be fine.. WE on the other hand have to get the hell out of here and find them! How the hell do we get through that damn steel door?!" Bo said as she eyed the blockage to their escape.

"I got this.." Alex said with a grin. "Ya might wanna back up Succu-bitch.."

Bo took a few steps back and raised an eyebrow as she watched the blonde walk to the door. Alex put both palms up against the door and leaned forward. Bo could hear sizzling coming from the door and saw steam start to rise in the air. Alex's eyes flashed red and her palms became engulfed in bright blue flames that pulsated heat throughout the steel door.

"God I love having you around.." Bo said as she started to smile.

Alex sent another wave of heat through the door and the center of it seemed to melt away leaving a small hole for them to crawl through. "See.. I can be handy.." Alex said with a smirk as she motioned to the large melted hole in the middle of the steel door. "Ladies first sis.."

Bo chuckled and rolled her eyes as she patted Alex's shoulder. "Goodness.. What a gentleman.." Bo said sarcastically causing Alex to laugh. The two climbed out of the door and started sprinting down the hall. They found the exit and opened it and stepped into a room filled with police officers and terrified patrons.

"Oh shit.." Alex said as she looked around at all the guards.

"I'm guessing they got the tip Tamsin was here.." Bo whispered as the two women continued to look around. "Your little fae fixed costume works right.. Like no one is gonna know it's you?"

"I mean I HOPE so.." Alex said as she rolled her eyes.

Two police officers quickly approached them. "Where did you two come from? We ordered everyone to stay where they were"

"We uh… We were just.." Bo started to say as she fought to find a valid response, other than the truth of 'we were just interrogating the owner of this place with my charms and then burnt a hole in the door to get out of here so I could go find my wife, the fugitive you're after' that flashed through her mind.

"There you two are.." Dyson said as he walked over to the two and crossed his arms. "Officer, this is my nephew Aiden.."

"Oh, we're sorry detective.." The other officer said as he nodded to Dyson.

"It's alright. I found these two all over each other when we got here. I told him to keep it in his pants.. Clearly he didn't inherit listening skills.." Dyson said as he scowled to Alex and Bo. Alex still had no shirt on from when she took it off upstairs and with the obvious hickies on Bo's neck it was actually a brilliant cover.

"Sorry Uncle D.. You know how it is with the ladies.." Alex said as she gave a sly grin.

Dyson tried to contain a smile and chuckle as he looked back and forth between the two. "Alright Aiden.. Grab your little girlfriend here. We're going home. I thought I could trust you out by yourself for one night, then I find you here.. I'm disappointed.."

"Yes sir.." Alex growled as she looked down at the ground and sighed. "Come on Barbra.. Or Bailey.. Wait.. Your name's Stacy right?" Alex said glancing over at Bo who rolled her eyes and smacked the boy's shoulder. Alex let out a light chuckle as she reached down and grabbed Bo's hand and followed Dyson to the door.

"Nice save wolf" Alex said as she patted his back when they got outside.

"Thank you so much Dyson!" Bo said hugging the man, "Where's Kenzi and Tamsin?"

"I don't know, I stalled the guards from searching upstairs while I tried to give them some time to figure out how to escape.." Dyson said as he pursed his lips together.

"Well.. My guess is THAT'S how they got out.." Alex said nodding up to the window that was shattered on the 3rd floor.

"Not bad.." Dyson said as he smiled and gave a laugh.

"At least they made it out! Let's just hope they were able to get back to the house and get the potion to Tamsin before the police get there and find them.. I'm gonna call Tamsin and Kenzi.. Dyson is your truck near by? Can you get us to the house?" Bo asked as she pulled her phone out.

"Yeah come on. It's right down the street.." Dyson said as the three turned and started to walk. "Where's my shirt at?"

Alex gave an oh-shit-my-bad look to Dyson, "Uhm.. Well.. I kinda had to strip.. It's Bo's fault! I threw it to her and she left it on the floor!"

Dyson couldn't help but laugh and roll his eyes. "You owe me a shirt there _nephew_"

"Yeah yeah I'll get you one _Uncle D_.." Alex said as she playfully punched the wolf's shoulder.

"Kenzi hey! Are you guys okay?… Oh thank God.. No we're fine too, we got out of there in time and Dyson covered for us so we could leave, we're on our way to his truck now to head to the shack. Has Tamsin taken the potion yet?.. Tell her to stop freaking and just do it.. IF the police show up and take her in we're screwed.. Tell her it's just until we can get the fix for all this from Trick and then she'll be back to my beautiful blonde wife.. Kenz.. No Kenz.. KENZI STOP! You teasing her is so not helping.. We'll be there in 10.. Make sure she takes the potion, we can't have her being taken in right now, not with the shit storm coming our way.. Alright love ya too!" Bo said as she hung up the phone.

"They make it back okay?" Alex asked looking to the brunette.

"Yeah, Kenzi's trying to get Tamsin to take the potion. Your sister says she wants to just beat the hell out of anyone who takes her in, that she doesn't need a fake body to hold her own.. Stubborn ass.." Bo said rolling her eyes.

"She's YOUR stubborn ass though.. She'll take it and we'll go home to find God knows what" Alex said laughing.

"Wait do you think it's gonna turn her into a guy too?!" Bo said as her eyes widened.

"If it does I am not giving anymore man lessons.." Dyson said as he chuckled.

"Honestly who knows Bo.. It could change her into a red headed little girl with freckles or a big black man for all I know. It alters you.. She'll be in the body of SOMEONE while we're under the potion but it's not like she has any say over the gender or appearance. Brace yourself Succu-sis.. You're going home to a surprise make over of your wife.." Alex said as she and Dyson started to laugh.

"Oh great.." Bo groaned as they got to the truck.

"Tamsin! Drink the damn potion! NOW!" Kenzi yelled in a stern voice as she pointed a finger at the Valkyire.

"But I.." Tamsin started to argue.

"DRINK IT!" Kenzi said giving her the motherly glare.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and sighed as put the vial up to her lips and chugged the contents.

"Oh gross.. That tasted like troll piss!" Tamsin growled as she stuck her tongue out causing Kenzi to chuckle.

"It's a shot that changes your whole body.. Did you expect it to taste like sweet tea and lemonade princess?" Kenzi said with a grin. The two heard a loud banging coming from the door.

"Ahhh shit.." Tamsin growled in pain as she put her hands over her head.

"TAMS!" Kenzi yelled as she turned back to try to reach the blonde who was plummeting to the floor.

"POLICE OPEN UP!" a man's voice shouted. Kenzi turned back and looked to the door and was shocked when the door came flying open and 5 SWAT team officers came running in with guns. Kenzi let out a scream of shock as she looked at the men who all had guns pointed on her.

"Ohhhhhh shit!" Kenzi said softly as she threw her hands up.

"Where's the Valkyrie?" One of the men asked.

"She's not here!" Kenzi said in a high pitched voice.

"I'll give you one more chance… Tell us where the Valkyrie is.." The man said again as he eyed the Russian girl.

"She hasn't been home all night!" Kenzi said again in her high pitched voice.

The man nodded and the other guards spread out as they were about to go through the house but everyone paused when they heard a loud groan from behind the island of the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" The man asked stepping closer to Kenzi.

"I.. Uh.. Well.." Kenzi said as she fought to find something to say. Suddenly the Russian saw the man that was eyeing her look past her at something that caught his attention.

"Oh.. Uhm.. We're sorry we.. Disturbed you.. We will find the Valkyrie and she'll be punished for her crimes. I suggest you call us if she or her Ember sister come around.. If not you'll be arrested as an accomplice.." The man said as he made an odd face to whatever was behind Kenzi and shook his head and turned motioning for the other guards to follow him as they left.

"Ohhhh shitballz Tammers please tell me what the fae just.. OH MY GOD!" Kenzi said as she turned around and her jaw dropped.

The Russian now saw a tall handsome blonde man with short curly hair standing before her. The man was a lot bigger with his muscular tone and body build than Alex, but wasn't overly buff.. He looked like he could be a football player while Alex's body form was tall and slender, more like a basketball player… Tamsin was slightly taller than the Ember's boy form. The greenish blue eyes of the man beamed.. Kenzi would know those eyes anywhere.. It was Tamsin. The Valkyrie was now a tall handsome blonde man who looked about 27.

"Woah.. Talk about extremely under cover.." Kenzi said as she chuckled noticing that the man was in the outfit that Tamsin had on that night, "No wonder the po po left in such a hurry.. They probably thought we were doing some freaky cross dressing sex games or shit in here.." Kenzi said now openly laughing uncontrollably.

The man raised an eyebrow in confusion but headed quickly to the bathroom where Kenzi heard a deep manly scream. Kenzi fell to the floor laughing and continued when Tamsin's boy body came out with the clothes the slender Valkyrie had on stretched across the now muscular male form.

"I'm so killing Alex.." Tamsin groaned as she looked up and down her body.

"Dude you're a total beef cake.. At least it didn't make you an ugly man or a hideous chick.. You look sexy.. Well minus the awkward choice in clothing.." Kenzi said as she laughed.

"I'm gonna go find a pair of Alex's many ex boyfriend sweat pants and see if I can find that damn hoodie she had on.." Tamsin groaned as she rolled her eyes. Kenzi kept laughing and was now wiping tears from her eyes, "Keep laughing short stack.. I'll lock your baby fae pyro ass in the fridge until Bo and Alex get home.." Tamsin growled in her now deep sexy manly voice.

"Sorry Lil' T.. You have to admit.. it's freakin' hilarious.." Kenzi said as she sighed and watched the man stomp off to her room.

Bo, Alex and Dyson came sprinting in and looked down at the door on the ground.

"SHIT! NOT AGAIN!" Alex said as she looked at the door.

"Where's Tamsin?! Did they come get her?!" Bo asked in a panic.

"Oh the po po came for Tammers.. That's for sure.. But they quickly left empty handed.." Kenzi said as she started to think back to the big, ripped, sexy man standing in the kitchen with Tamsin's cute strapless top skin tight on her body and the jeans practically glued to her now buff legs causing her 'package' to be outlined through them.

"What?" Bo asked as she scrunched her brow in confusion.

"Did the potion work?!" Alex asked as she looked around the room. Dyson was picking up their door and putting it back in place.

"Oh it worked alright…" Kenzi said bursting in to laughter.

"Oh God.. What did she turn in to?" Bo asked as her face dropped.

Suddenly the conversation was stopped by Tamsin walking into the room in a pair of black sweat pants with no shirt.

"Oh this is so epic.." Alex said as she started to chuckle, causing Kenzi to walk over to her and bury her face into the blonde's bare eight pack and tight pecks to cover her laughter.

"Woah.." Bo said as her eyes flashed bright blue and her jaw dropped.

"If you laugh.. I'll so kill all of you" Tamsin said with a deep voice as she crossed her buff arms.

Tamsin stood there now with her short curly blonde hair, muscular arms, and a very defined 6 pack. She was tan and tall and her body looked amazing in the light. Tamsin stood there in nothing but the baggy pair of black sweat pants riding low on her hips. The green-blue eyes of the Valkyrie shined. Bo was speechless and oddly turned on by her wife's current disguise.

"Trust me.. I'm so not gonna laugh.." Bo said softly as she walked to the Valkyrie.

Tamsin let a small smirk cross her face and she uncrossed her arms letting Bo walk in for a tight embrace.

"See something you like Succulette.." Tamsin said quietly squeezing the brunette. "You know this is just until we can get that damn cure right.. Don't get use to me as a sexy man.. I'm gonna be happy to get my boobs back and lose the dong.." Tamsin said quietly as she heard Bo chuckle.

"Trust me.. I want my GIRL back more than anything.. But at least with this I have YOU around and not in cuffs being shipped off to my dad.." Bo said sweetly as she pulled the blonde's head down so their foreheads were resting gently against one another.

"I don't care what you look like.. you're my wife.. you always look amazing.. But I won't lie.. The disguise is pretty sexy.." Bo whispered throwing her arms around the blonde's neck and grinning as she leaned in kissing Tamsin's lips.

"Didn't know you were in to dress up babe.." Tamsin said with a light chuckle.

"Eh.. It's kinda kinky but you know you are totally thinking what you're gonna do to me tonight.." Bo said in a seductive tone that caused Tamsin to close her eyes and smile. Bo giggled and looked down pleased with the response she got. Tamsin quickly opened her eyes and looked down and had her eyes now widened as she looked back up to Bo who was blushing and grinning. Tamsin rolled her eyes and smiled as she leaned down to kiss Bo.

"Don't go getting a big head Succu-babe.. I'm a guy and I can't control it.." Tamsin said softly.

"Oh shut up.. You know you're _happy_ to see me.." Bo said as she grinned and kissed the blonde again.

"Righttttt.. Well I'm gonna go home and get some sleep and see if I can find out what Tamsin has apparently done. I'll come by early tomorrow and bring you two _boys_ some clothes" Dyson said as he smiled and headed to the door.

"Thanks for everything tonight D-Man.." Kenzi said rushing to the wolf and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah D.. Seriously.. Thank you" Alex said with a smile.

Alex walked over but stopped when she remembered she was still a guy. She put her hand out to shake Dyson's. The wolf rolled his eyes and grinned as he pulled the blonde in for a hug.

"Stay out of trouble you four. I'll bring you stuff in the morning and we can head to the Dal and see how Trick is doing with the fix for this.. Night" Dyson said as he walked outside.

"Bed time?" Kenzi asked with a grin as she grabbed Alex's hand.

"I think that sounds amazing.." Alex said with a smile.

"Night Bo Bo.. Night Tammers.. I'm taking my _girlfriend_ to bed.." Kenzi said proudly as she laughed at the married couple still standing there kissing, totally unphased by their exit.

"Mmm.. So would my big strong Valkyrie like to go upstairs?" Bo purred as she pulled back from the kiss with her arms still wrapped tightly around the blonde's neck.

"We technically never _did _finish our honeymoon did we?" Tamsin said with a devilish grin.

Bo shook her head no and smiled as she flashed her eyes blue. Tamsin picked Bo up and the Succubus wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist as the Valkyrie carried her up the stairs. Both were giggling and laughing as they headed to the infamous Succubus lair.. Fully intent on enjoying the bed awaiting them.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter Seventy-Three: Strange Encounters

Alex and Kenzi walked in to the bedroom and immediately flopped on to the bed. Alex laid back and instantly closed her eyes as Kenzi grinned and climbed on to the bed and laid her head on Alex's chest.

"So how was your night partnered up with my bestie? Anything I should know there oh so sweet and lovable _girlfriend_ of mine?" Kenzi asked as she snuggled closer to the Ember.

"Nothing happened there hot hands.. Promise. We told that Saphira bitch that I was Bo's boyfriend and she bought it, took us upstairs and tried to get us to act all horny doggy on the creepy bed, but Bo and I just cuddled and waited for her to invite us back to the after party so we could question her.." Alex said looking down with a smile.

"Uh huh and the reason you were shirtless there sweetheart?" Kenzi said as she chuckled.

"Oh yeah, well Saphira saw my forearm tattoo and asked if I had any other shifter markings, so I told her yeah and then she asked BO if she could see them.. Which Bo being a little shit told her yes so I took off the shirt to flex my hot boy bod! Although I should probably tell you, I did get a lap dance from the Succubus.. Per demand from the freaky owner.. But nothing more happened than that" Alex said still grinning as Kenzi looked up and smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"You're lucky I'm not the jealous type.." Kenzi said giving a smirk.

"You? Not the jealous type? Right…" Alex said chuckling.

"Oh shut up! I'm USUALLY not the jealous type asshole!" Kenzi said giving a playful smack to Alex's chest.

"Oh really? What makes me so special?" Alex said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know.. the fact that you're so different from anyone else that I've met or been with. It's like you were so wild and intimidating when we first met and it kinda reminded me of how Tamsin was when she first showed up all bitchy detective like.. It's like you had such a hard exterior to get through but once I did seeing the softer side of you and seeing how you treat me so differently from other's really tugged at my heart. I hate the thought of other people all over you because I know you've.. well.. Been around the block a few times and have options.." Kenzi said as she laid her chin on Alex's chest still looking up at the blonde.

"I may have slept around throughout my many years, and yeah there are other options.. But I don't think you realize just how many other options YOU have Kenz. You're gorgeous.. Inside and out. You're fae but you were just as incredible as a human. You could have anyone you wanted, I know that sometimes you feel like the spotlight is on Bo.. But you're a lead act in everything. You change people's hearts and have this annoying talent of making everyone love you.. You have a lot going for you.. Whether you choose to see it or not. As jealous as you get of me.. I get ten times more jealous of the idea of other people hitting on you. I'm not usually the jealous type.. But for you.. I'd boil any douchebag who touched you" Alex said with a reassuring and sweet smile.

"So you don't mind I get hot headed huh?" Kenzi asked as she blushed.

"Nah, I find it kinda cute actually" Alex said as she started to slowly rub Kenzi's back.

"And you get jealous of people who hit on me huh?" Kenzi asked leaning closer to the blonde.

"Insanely jealous.." Alex said with a grin.

"I like that.." Kenzi said placing a gentle kiss on Alex's lips.

"Good because it's not going to be changing anytime soon" Alex said leaning up and kissing Kenzi gently. "Would you be okay with an old school teenage make out then some sleep? I love you and you're amazingly stunning but I'm exhausted"

Kenzi simply smiled and gently placed her forehead on Alex's, "Absolutely.. I'm just glad you're here with me.. I freaked out when they took you away.. I thought you'd be gone forever or that I'd go days without seeing you.. It sucked to think about going to bed without you here.. It's like I finally got use to you sleeping in here everything then you're being hauled off into hand cuffs.."

"I know Kenz.. I freaked out thinking about it too. But I managed to get out and I'm here with you now and I'm not going anywhere.. Deal?" Alex said smiling.

"Good because I am so not going to date a convict!" Kenzi said with a giggle as she leaned in kissing Alex again. The two heard loud noises and moans coming from above their heads as dust from the ceiling came crumbling down on their heads.

They broke from their kiss and groaned as they both threw the pillows over their heads.

"Seriously.. Did they not get enough of each other on their honeymoon?! Do they EVER give it a rest?!" Alex growled as she scooted closer and cuddled up to Kenzi.

Kenzi laughed and moved the pillow up slightly so her nose was touching Alex's. "Oh give them a break, their all happy and married and junk! We did kinda interrupt their honeymoon! Bo Bo is probably trying out Tammer's new _toy_!"

"Oh gross Kenz!" Alex said as she scrunched her nose and shook her head. "That's sooooo nasty!"

Kenzi couldn't help but laugh and kiss Alex's nose. "Sorry.. I forgot she's your sis and it's weird. They're happy though Alex.. Let them have their fun. Those two haven't exactly had the most relaxing wedding days or time.. Plus with all the shit stirring up right now they need a minute to enjoy each other.. Who knows what's gonna happen to those two when we go against the Wanderer.. It's Bo's dad and he's out to like kidnap and destroy Tamsin who deliberately disobeyed him. They need some happiness in their life.."

"Ughhhh.. I know, you're right.. but couldn't they have quieter happiness? Or happiness that doesn't send pieces of this crack shack down on our heads?!" Alex said as she rolled her eyes.

"She's a Succubus.. Soooo, probs not babe.. Just lay here with the pillow over your head and enjoy making out with little old me for a bit. Think you can manage to block the happy sexing couple long enough to do that?" Kenzi said grinning and snuggling closer to Alex.

"Ehhh.. I'll _try_" Alex said smiling as she leaned in and kissed Kenzi's lips softly.

Bo fell off top of Tamsin and laid on her back as she cuddled closer to the Valkyrie.

"THAT was insane!" Bo panted out as she giggled.

"Uhm tell me about it.. Good God Succubus.. You're ridiculous!" Tamsin said as she tried to catch her breath.

"I didn't take too much chi did I?!" Bo quickly asked as she rolled on her side to give the blonde a concerned look.

Tamsin smiled sweetly and turned to Bo gently cradling the brunette's cheek in her hand, "Bo, I told you.. After the bond I'm literally all juiced up and have tons of chi to spare.. The Valkyrie is made to sustain her warrior and fit their needs. My gorgeous warrior is a Succubus which means my chi is stacked just for you babe"

Bo grinned and put her forehead on Tamsin's. "God sex with you is just so different than with anyone else.."

"Well I think we know why it was so different this time.." Tamsin said as she raised an eyebrow.

Bo rolled her eyes and playfully smacked the Valkyrie, "Well yes obviously THIS time was unique.. But I meant in general. It never feels like just sex with you.. It's more than that.. It isn't about feeding or fulfilling my needs.. It's about connecting to you on every way possible. I don't know.."

"I know what you mean Bo.. It isn't about sex with us.. It's about making love, there's a huge difference.. You taught me that. Sex with you it's.. It's amazing because of how much I love you and how my heart races from your touch. I meant when I said you aren't like anyone I've ever met in any of my many lifetimes. I care about you more than I thought possible. Being with you is what makes me feel whole" Tamsin said sweetly as she nuzzled her nose against Bo's.

"You're amazing.. I honestly don't know what I would do without you.. I wish we could defeat the Wanderer and get rid of all the drama in our lives and just be married and together.. It sucks. I felt tonight that I was going to rip my heart out when I heard how they were planning to set you up and take you to him.." Bo said as she frowned and stroked the blonde's cheek.

"I know babe.. But you can't think about that. No matter what we are always going to be together and in the end everything will work out the way it's suppose to. I know there are a lot of people against us and doubt we'll come out of this alive.. But we're going to do this. We're going to defeat him and start our lives together. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you.." Tamsin said as she pulled the brunette closer to her.

"I'm more worried about something happening to _you_ Tamsin.. I know the Wanderer keeps saying he wants the four of us alive to fight beside him.. But I can't shake the feeling he is targeting you not only to draw me to him but because he wants you punished for disobeying him when you were suppose to bring me in at the compound.." Bo said as she looked in to the Valkyrie's baby blues.

"I mean he is definitely the type to hold a grudge but you can't worry about that Bo. IF he manages to get me, then I'll deal with him and buy us time for your cute ass to come and save me like you always do. But we aren't gonna let him have the satisfaction of giving you any reasons to have to join his demented forces and he's not gonna lay a hand on me Succulette. We'll deal with this one step at a time.. Right now let's focus on getting the fix for the powder from Trick and getting me turned back into a woman because as amazing as sex with you was just now.. I totally hate being a dude!" Tamsin said as she raised an eyebrow and pointed at her current male body.

Bo couldn't help but laugh as she hugged the blonde. "Mmm, I must agree.. As much fun and as incredible as that was.. I do miss my amazingly stunning wife.. Although ya do make a cute guy! Just think how cute our kids would be" the brunette said as she winked.

"Oh please Succubus with our genes we'd have like the cutest kids ever! They'd be totally badass!" Tamsin said as she laughed.

Bo smiled but then a thought went through her head that caused her eyes to widen.. "Uhm wait a sec.. I couldn't get pregnant from our honeymoon sex with your temporary disguise right?!"

Tamsin stopped laughing and looked at the brunette, "What?!"

"I mean like.. well.. obviously we didn't use a condom.. I'm not gonna get pregnant am I?" Bo asked as she had a large worried look on her face.

Tamsin could sense the panic coming from Bo's emotions and quickly tried to create logic and calm the Succubus, "Bo.. I'm pretty sure you aren't gonna get pregnant from that.. I mean yeah I have a penis but I'm still a woman, goober! I don't think my body can magically create baby making sperm when I'm biologically female! Pretty sure we're good!" Tamsin said with a grin as she kissed Bo's forehead.

Bo sighed with relief and grinned, "Okay good.. I mean I know we've talked about kids but now is totally not the right time for Valkubus babies running all around! We'll figure out how to do that when the time comes" Bo said as she smiled and laid her head back down on Tamsin's chest.

"Trust me, I'm all about having kick ass fae babies with you but I feel like considering we dated for like a week and a half, then bonded and got married like two days ago we should probably hold off on reproducing.." Tamsin said as she chuckled.

"Reproducing? God you're so old.." Bo said as she giggled and nuzzled closer to the Valkyrie.

"Watch it wifey.." Tamsin growled as she leaned down and scrunched her nose to the brunette.

"You love me.." Bo said sweetly as she leaned up looking into the baby blue eyes.

"That I do.. Forever and always.." Tamsin said as she leaned down gently kissing Bo's lips.

The two fell asleep moments later smiling as they embraced each other tightly.

As morning came the house began to slowly stir as Dyson knocked on the door, dragging Alex and Kenzi to the living room to greet the wolf.

"Morning you two!" Dyson said with a beaming grin.

"God how are you so happy in the morning?" Kenzi groaned as she stumbled towards the couch and flopped down.

"Coffee and an internal clock that wakes me up at 6 every morning!" Dyson said as he grinned.

Alex was standing in the kitchen with her arms crossed deep in thought.

"You okay Alex?" Dyson asked as he tossed the blonde a bag of clothes.

"Huh? Yeah, no I'm good.. Just kinda out of it.. I'm with Kenz.. I don't do mornings" Alex said giving a grin. The answer seemed good enough for the wolf as he smiled and headed over to Bo and Tamsin who were walking down, both wiping their eyes and trying to wake up.

"Hey Dyson.." Bo said softly as she yawned and hugged him.

"Bo.. Tammers.. How are you two doing?" Dyson asked as he let go of Bo and walked over to Tamsin, handing her the bag of clothes he brought for her.

"Thanks wolf.." Tamsin groaned as she slowly stumbled over to the coffee pot.

"I called and found out that apparently the word on the street is our precious Valkyrie attempted to assassinate two of the light fae Elders.." Dyson said as he walked over and sat on the couch.

"Oh lovely.." Tamsin mumbled sarcastically.

"Awesome. So the fae world thinks that I'm a terrorist and my sister is an assassin.. No wonder the world hates our family so much.." Alex said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well good news is Trick and Stella think that they've found the ingredients for the potion that'll set everyone back on track and clear the images forced into their minds and clear you two. He said they're going to work on putting it together and try to have everything all set by this evening. Trick also said he can create a potion to strip you of your cover up bodies and get you back to our lovely ladies early so you don't have to wait around for the Druid's vial to wear off" Dyson said with a smile.

"Atta boy D-Man! Way to come in annoyingly chipper and ACTUALLY brighten our morning! I'm impressed! There is not a lot in this world that makes me excited to wake up and start the day but now I'm pumped!" Kenzi said as she smiled and clapped her hands together.

"This is perfect! Once we get everything straightened out where Alex and Tamsin aren't fugitives on the run we can figure out how we are going to attack the Wanderer.. We need to figure out where he is and devise a plan of attack now before he gets stronger. The signs are appearing more and more.. Fear is rising throughout the fae world and if the Wanderer gets any stronger it's going to be harder to take him down.." Bo said as she looked around the room.

"I'll call Acacia, she may know something about where to find the Wanderer.. Unless she was sent back to Vahalla after our ceremony ended and the whole prison fiasco with Evony when we went to get Alex.. Shit if she's gone and I didn't tell her bye she'll get someone to summon her back to kick my ass.." Tamsin said as she pulled out her phone and stepped outside.

"She better pray that Acacia isn't gone or that woman will legit find a way back to earth to beat the shit out of her" Alex said as she laughed.

"So what exactly is our game plan with the Wanderer? Not that I'm so not in to busting down the douche bag's doors and going all Rambo on his ass but we should probably have some kind of idea of how to kill him.. Thoughts?" Kenzi said as she looked around the room.

"Well we have that dagger we got from Duke that's suppose to strip him of his powers.. If we can get close enough to stab him with the knife it should essentially make him mortal right?" Bo asked as she looked to Dyson, Kenzi, and Alex.

Tamsin opened the door and walked back in, hearing the end of Bo's statement, "That's what it's said to do Succulette.. It's suppose to take his powers away and give us the chance to kill him"

"Perfect so all we have to do is find this crazy powerful dude, get that dagger that's all mystical and powerful, get close enough to stab him, then kill him.. No biggie.." Kenzi said shrugging.

"Sounds easier than it actually will be Kenz.." Alex said as she looked around to everyone then looked to the floor.

"Alex.. What do you know?" Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know anything for sure.. But I had a dream last night.. Well, a nightmare I guess.. I can feel something inside me burning with hate. When we get closer to him, we are ALL going to start to feel that pull of evil.. It's gonna tempt us.. It's like he's counting on us to come and find him and give in to the darkness we're all bottling up. It'll be easier for some of us to control.. Like Kenzi who doesn't have the past that the three of us have.." Alex said as she looked around at the other three.

"That's why Kenzi is the pure hearted warrior.." Dyson said as he gave a sweet smile to the Russian girl.

"Wait.. So because I'm not a billion years old and haven't done anything with my fae powers yet to like be all evil I'm not gonna feel the temptation of going all cray with the Wanderer?" Kenzi asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well yeah.. pretty much.. You'll still feel a pull momz, you just will have an easier time saying no and staying true to the mission.. You'll be tempted but you'll have enough strength to overcome it.. Where as for us the temptations are going to be harder on us and will make our powers grow but lower our self control.." Tamsin said as she looked around to everyone.

"There's a reason why you were chosen for this even before you were fae Kenz.. You're the most genuine, kind hearted, and pure person I know. There isn't an evil bone in your body. You are part of this property because you were predicted to be the one who grounds us all and reminds us what we're fighting for.. You're the pure hearted warrior, you're our anchor.." Bo said as she smiled sweetly to the Russian girl.

"You're a key player in defeating the Wanderer Kenz.." Dyson said putting an arm around the girl. "The others won't be able to make it to the Wanderer without you guiding them and keeping them on the path of righteousness and preventing the darkness inside them from taking over"

"Gee, no pressure.." Kenzi said as she frowned.

"You can do this babe.. You're everyone's heart. You're what keeps us grounded and together.. You don't need to worry about it.. Just be you, be the Kenzi we all know and love and you'll keep all of our evil asses in check" Alex said leaning over and kissing Kenzi's cheek.

"We'll see about that.. You bitches are wild as hell already.. Give you some evil juice and shit is gonna get real. But I'll do my best to make sure none of you go buck wild and skip off to join hands with Bo Bo's pshyco pops" Kenzi said grinning.

"T, did you get in touch with Acacia?" Alex asked as she looked over to the blonde.

"Yeah.. She's at the Dal with Trick.. She said the portal to Vahalla has closed and no one is allowed in or out.." Tamsin said as she scrunched her brow and frowned.

"WHAT?!" Alex said with a worried expression.

"Oh no.." Dyson said as he clenched his jaw.

"Okay on a one to HOLY SHIT scale how bad is this exactly.." Kenzi asked as she looked around.

"Yeah, what does that mean?" Bo asked as she looked to Tamsin.

"It means even the Valkyrie Elder's are terrified of what's about to happen and the outcome.. It means that the Valkyrie's who collect the souls of fallen warriors can't get out.. And the deserving souls can't get in to Vahalla.." Tamsin said as she glanced up.

"What happens to souls if they aren't able to go to Vahalla?" Bo asked as she gulped.

"They wander the earth.. SHIT! Why didn't I think of that before?!" Tamsin said as she shot up, "We need to go talk to Trick and Acacia, get them to end this man hunt against us, change us back and we need to find your father and destroy him!"

"Wait hold up.. What did you not think of before?" Kenzi asked slightly confused at the Valkyrie's realization.

"The souls of the worthy that shall not pass through the gates of paradise shall wander the world pulling towards the dark, while waiting for the light.." Tamsin said softly as she looked to Alex.

"Oh my God.. That's how his power is growing so rapidly.." Alex said as her shocked and fear stricken expression matched Tamsin's.

"I'm lost.." Kenzi said as she looked at the two blonde's.

"We were told of souls that don't come to Vahalla.. The Wanderer is getting stronger because Vahalla closed it's gates leaving the powerful souls of great warriors to be pulled into his darkness.. He is going to get stronger because of the soul's HE is now collecting.. He is driven by greed and power, that will be his downfall.. It said that in the prophecy.. That's why he wants us.. We're four powerful fae, yes.. He wants to steal our powers, for sure.. But he will also be getting a bonded Valkyrie couple.. He'll be able to open the portal to Vahalla and capture the powerful Valkyrie spirits and souls of the warriors.. If he has us join his forces.. All four of us with the amount of strength we have it will literally send him to practically the status of an immortal god.." Tamsin said as she looked around wide eyed.

"Oh shit.." Kenzi said as she realized the severity of their situation.

"We need to get to the Dal.." Bo said as she stood up and the five began to quickly throw on clothes and sprint out the door.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter Seventy-Four: Preparing to Attack

Bo, Tamsin, Kenzi, Alex and Dyson came sprinting into the Dal in search of Trick, Stella and Acacia. As they came through they found Acacia sitting at the bar who immediately looked at them and her jaw dropped.

"What.. The.. Fuck.." Acacia said as she looked to the two blonde men who walked in with Bo and Kenzi.

"Don't freak.." Alex said as she held up her hands.

"I told you when I called you after you said 'who the hell is this bastard on Tamsin's phone' that Alex and I took a potion to alter our appearance while Trick and Stella found the cure for this mind shit the Wanderer did to us.." Tamsin said as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah bitch you said ALTERED YOUR APPERANCE! Not grew a dick and steroid arms.. Holy shit.." Acacia said walking towards the two blonde boys who stood there with their arms crossed. "How the hell do I know it's really you two?"

"Uhm rude.." Alex said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Want proof.. When I was 16 I walked in on you and Elder Grey doing the nasty with your armor on and you had her…" Tamsin said before Acacia quickly silenced her.

"OKAY! Shit Tamsin, you didn't have to go THERE to prove your point! Jesus.. Talk about extreme make over.." Acacia said looking the two up and down. "God this is wrong.."

"Tell us about it! We didn't really have a choice though! The Wanderer magically turned Alex into a damn terrorist and me into a light Elder assassin with his memory crack he slipped us!" Tamsin growled as she rolled her eyes.

"The coppers busted our door down.. TWICE.. Looking for these two.." Kenzi said as she pointed to the two blondes.

"I'll give the Wanderer props.. it's a smart play.." Acacia said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Acaica.. Tamsin realized the angel the Wanderer is playing.. We need your help.." Bo said as she walked to the mentor.

"I'll say you need my help.. I leave my girls with you one night Succubus and my nieces turn into grown ass men.. What did you figure out Tams.." Acacia said as she eyed the Valkyrie.

"Come outside, I'll tell you everything.." Tamsin said giving Acacia a look that she needed to talk to her.

"Perfect, I need a smoke break anyway" Acacia said as she grinned and walked towards the blonde.

Tamsin leaned over and kissed Bo's cheek, "Go fill Trick in on what we've learned, see if he has any suggestions on finding where the Wanderer is hiding out and how we can get there" the Valkyrie whispered as she gave a grin and turned to head outside with her mentor.

"Come on, let's go see if Trick and Stella have made any progress with the potion.." Bo said as the group headed downstairs to see Trick and Stella both intensely eyeing the bowl in front of them that had smoke slowly drifting from the liquid inside.

"Hey Trickster" Kenzi said as she walked in to the room, "We came to check on the fae fixer upper.. and tell you guys what we figured out.."

Trick looked over to Stella who nodded and the Blood King walked from behind the table to greet the three women and Dyson.

"It's so nice to see you all, alive and unharmed that is" Trick said with a smile, "Tell me what you've learned.. The potion should be ready soon, we have to get it just right to erase the effects caused by the powder. It took longer than I originally thought to gather the needed ingredients.. Is everything okay?"

"We learned how the Wanderer is gaining power so quickly.. We also think we figured out why he's so desperate to get us, other than the obvious power hunger he feels when he looks at our abilities.. We know what he wants, and what we have to do.. We don't know where he is though.." Bo said as she went and sat on the couch with the others following her.

"Okay, explain to me what you found and we can go from there to establish his whereabouts.." Trick said as Bo began to explain all the information Tamsin had told them back at the house.

"So you didn't need to bring me outside to tell me all of this Tamsin.. I figured when the portal was closed the Wanderer was using that as a source of power.. Then it hit me why he originally needed you to bring Bo in. I think he assumed you were going to ignore your heart's bond to the Succubus and follow orders like you had in the past, after getting Bo he was going to use you to gain access to Vahalla.. But now that you're bonded you and Bo are both insanely powerful, more so than anyone thought possible.. Alex has shocked the fae world with her strength as well and now the meat bag is an Ember as well.. You four are his key to being unstoppable, but he wants your alliance to gain strength and access doors to other worlds where he can grow his strength.." Acacia said as she looked to the blonde who had a serious look on her face and was gazing at the ground.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who figured it out.. Makes me feel better you thought of this too.. I was unsure at first until I remembered what we were told about souls who couldn't travel to Vahalla.. I feel so stupid for not realizing this sooner.. I should have stopped him before he grew to this level. He's powerful now but his abilities are steadily increasing. The dagger is the only thing that will stop him.." Tamsin said as she glanced over to the mentor.

"You cheeky bitch.. You figured out what the damn handle of the dagger means didn't you.." Acacia said with a frown and a sigh as she puffed her cigarette.

"Why didn't you say something before.." Tamsin said in a soft voice as she looked to her aunt and mentor.

"Because.. You deserved a time of happiness.. You deserved a time of not having shit hitting the fan constantly.. You've gone through hell Tams.. You needed a few days of enjoying your last life before knowing what has to be done.." Acacia said softly as she looked to the blonde.

"…So that's why you told us about our mom…" Tamsin said as she kept a frown on her face.

"That's one of the reasons.. Yes.. But I also told you because you two needed to finally know who your parents were, who I was, and why you and Alex are the way you are. You inherited your parents strengths.. Both of you did.. But you are the spitting image of your mother inside and out. You have her fierce heart, her warrior strength and skill, and her desire to be great.. Alex holds some of those qualities.. But she also gained so much of the internal hate your fathered carried. You two have been in the dark about your bloodline for so long.. It was time you knew more about your family.. But yes I thought that you would need to know what your mother did and what it means to be a Valkyrie.." Acaica answered looking at Tamsin.

"You know if this happens it'll destroy Alex.. She won't recover from this Acacia.. She'll loose herself in the darkness.. She'll become worse than Darren.." Tamsin said quietly.

"We all have choices to make Tamsin, you know this better than anyone. You do have a choice in this kid.." Acacia said as she put her hand on Tamsin's shoulder.

"…Not really Acacia… Not in this… I know how this has to end…" Tamsin said as she clenched her fists in anger. The Valkyrie turned and started to beat the brick wall behind her, throwing punch after punch. Acacia stood there for a moment, puffing her cigarette and watching the blonde beat away her frustrations. After watching a few more blows to the bricks, Acacia reached over and just gently put a hand on Tamsin's shoulder. The younger Valkyrie instantly stopped hitting the wall and leaned her forehead against the cool bricks as she sighed.

"Damnit.." Tamsin whispered softly as she closed her eyes tightly.

"I know Tams.. I know.." Acacia said as she tightened her grip on the blonde's shoulder. "You have to hid these emotions from Bo.. If your wife finds out she'll interfere and you know how that will turn out.. She'll end up dead and all of this will have been for nothing.."

"I'll try… I don't know how to control this yet… But I'll try…" Tamsin said softly.

Acacia's heart broke at the sight of her niece in such internal turmoil and quickly pulled her in for a tight hug. "It's gonna be okay Tams.. You never know what's gonna happen or what it's gonna come down to in the end and how things will play out. Just follow your heart and stick to your instincts.." Acacia whispered as she squeezed tighter around Tamsin.

The Valkyrie fought back tears, but took a deep breath and pulled away. "That sick bastard won't win.. After all he has done to you.. To Kenzi.. To Alex.. To me.. And especially to Bo.. I don't care what it costs.. I will stop him.." Tamsin said in a stern and intimidating tone.

"I'm proud of you.. I always have been, and I always will be.." Acacia said with grin and a respectful nod.

"Let's go see what Trick and Stella have done, and find this ass hat and kill him" Tamsin said with her trademark smirk.

"Right behind ya kid.." Acacia said with a smile.

The two Valkyries walked down the stairs to catch the end of Bo explaining everything they had gathered to Trick.

"This is far more serious than I feared.." Trick said as he frowned his brow.

"We need to stop him Trick.. And fast.." Bo said as he pursed her lips.

"Agreed.." Acacia said as she walked over and looked at the progress Stella had made on the potion.

"We gotta find the dude first guys.. We can kick his ass all day but until we know where the hell he's even hiding we gots nada.." Kenzi said as she sat back and crossed her arms.

"I think I can help with that.." Acacia said with a smirk.

Everyone looked over at her with questioning stares.

"Being dead has its perks.." Acacia said as she walked over to the group. "I'm technically a soul that's SUPPOSE to be in Vahalla.. Which means while I'm here I can essentially find his location if I focus on the pull he's created for souls.. He can't use my soul because I'm already committed to Vahalla and I'm a Valkyrie spirit, but I bet I can get a sense of his location"

"Holy shit AC that's brilliant!" Alex said as she stared wide eyed at the elder.

"Why the hell didn't you think of that before?!" Tamsin said as she chuckled.

"You should just be thankful I even thought of it at all you little shit" Acacia said as she rolled her eyes. "Blood King, hit me with a map.. A knife.. Some vodka and a chain of pure gold.."

"I get the map, knife and pure gold chain.. But the vodka?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Bitch I'm about to soul search for the knock off version of Satan himself.. I'm gonna need a decent buzz" Acacia hissed as she scrunched her nose. Everyone started to chuckle as Bo rolled her eyes.

"I'll get all of those for you.." Trick said with a slight giggle.

"I'm gonna need you bitches to not bother me while I do this. I'm going to my room, disturb me and die" Acacia said as she held out her arms accepting all the items from Trick and walked off.

"Well isn't she just a peach.." Bo said as she smirked.

"This is her on a GOOD day.." Tamsin whispered as she playfully nudged the Succubus.

"I wouldn't want to see her on a bad day.." Kenzi said as she rolled her eyes.

"Talk about a knock off version of Satan himself.." Alex whispered with a chuckle as Kenzi started to giggle.

"I think the potion is complete.." Stella said as she stepped back admiring her work.

"Excellent!" Trick said as he walked over to her and examined the potion, "I think you're right. This should work.." The Blood King said with a smile.

"SHOULD work?" Bo said as she raised her eyebrows.

"I mean it's assumed to be successful.." Trick said as he poured a remeasured portion of the liquid into two cups.

"It's okay babe.. What's the worst that could happen, it's supposed to clear everyone's mind of the fake images plastered all over of us, not kill us" Tamsin said with a smile as she threw her arm around Bo's shoulders and pulled her in.

"Uhm.. Right.." Stella said in an unsure voice.

"Uhm? What is uhm?!" Kenzi asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"I mean we followed the directions exactly.. So there should be no issues per say.." Trick said as he passed the two the cups.

"Issues? What issues could POTENTIALLY happen from this if the potion isn't perfect?" Bo asked as she crossed her arms and looked down to Trick and raised an eyebrow. Kenzi quickly stepped up beside Bo as they stood in front of their blondes in a protective manner.

"Well.. I mean the WORSE case scenario is Alex and Tamsin loose their memories, slip into a coma, or in serious cases spontaneously combust.." Trick said in a low grumble.

"WHAT?!" Bo yelled as she looked at him.

"That's only the absolute worse cases if we flawed the potion, but we were precise with our measures.." Stella said softly.

"Oh that is SO reassuring Stella! WE ARE SO NOT LETTING THEM DRINK THIS!" Kenzi yelled as she and Bo continued to argue back and forth with Stella and Trick who insisted they did everything the recipe called for and this was the only way to clear their names. Kenzi and Bo were saying it was far too dangerous and risky for a trial run.

Alex and Tamsin both stood there holding their cups listening to the four banter back and forth. Alex looked over at Tamsin and huffed and rolled her eyes. Tamsin gave a quiet chuckle before squinting her eyes and giving a sly grin. Alex caught on to her sister's stare and replied with a devilish smirk and raised her eyebrows. Tamsin leaned the cup over and clanked the glass against her sister's and the two chugged the liquid.

"Ew God that's almost as bad as the shit the Druid gave us.." Tamsin said as she stuck her tongue out and started to wipe it with her sleeve.

"Ughhhh why can't potions ever taste good like seriously does it HAVE to always taste like cat piss.. God they need some like flavoring in these things!" Alex said as she scrunched her nose and made a gagging face.

Trick, Stella, Bo and Kenzi immediately fell silent and gazed at the two with their jaws dropped and eyes widened.

"You two did NOT just seriously drink that!" Kenzi yelled as she starred at Alex.

"TAMSIN!" Bo said as she glared to her Valkyrie.

"What?! You four were bitching back and forth.. We had to try something to get this shit to go away.. We aren't comatose, I remember your gorgeous little self wifey, and we aren't blowing up" Tamsin answered giving a sweet smile.

"I should hurt you right now Valkyrie.." Bo said still mean mugging her blonde.

Tamsin laughed and walked close to the brunette still smiling. "You wouldn't dare Succbus.." Tamsin said as she leaned down and kissed Bo's lips.

"No more of that shit.. No more taking deadly drinks that will make you explode without telling me and us actually talking about it!" Bo said softening her glare but still frowning.

"I promise babe.. No more drinking random concoctions without the wife's approval.." Tamsin said with a smirk causing Bo to smile.

"Do I even need to yell at you?" Kenzi huffed as she stood there with her arms crossed eyeing the blonde.

"Do you really think it would change anything now?" Alex said with a grin and light chuckle.

"No.. But I still temporarily hate you.. You're in the dog house fake wolf.." Kenzi hissed as she squinted her eyes.

"Eh.. At least it's temporary. I'm sure I'll make up for it soon and be forgiven right?" Alex said smiling.

"I don't think so. Forgivness for drinking shit that will make you explode does not come easily.." Kenzi said still giving a mean face to her blonde.

"Oh goodness. Whatever will I do. My girlfriend won't forgive me yet.." Alex said sarcastically, "I'm sure I'll think of something to win ya back over sparky.." The blonde added as she placed a quick kiss on Kenzi's cheek causing the Russian girl to roll her eyes and grin.

"So Trick did this stuff work? Like how will we know?" Tamsin asked as she kept her arm thrown around Bo's shoulder.

"I think I can figure that one out.. Give me a minute.." Dyson said with a smile.

"While he's doing that, Stella and I will get the reversal potion to fix Alex and Tamsin's.. Well.. Genders.." Trick said with a slight laugh looking at the Valkyrie and Ember in their boy form.

"Excellent.." Tamsin said with an enormous smile.

"It's about freakin time!" Alex said as she grinned.

"It'll be nice having our girls back" Bo said as she squeezed Tamsin's side.

"Tell me about it.. As much as I love my cute boy toy, I'd rather have my girlfriend beside me" Kenzi said as she smirked to Alex.

"Ahhh.. So does that mean you for give me?" Alex said with a wink.

"Not even close.." Kenzi said giving a glare to the blonde. Alex just smiled and rolled her eyes.

Acacia came out from her room shaking her head with her bottle of vodka clenched tightly in one hand, and the map in the other hand.

"I hope you like cold weather bitches.." Acacia said as she started to laugh.

"I'm guessing you found the Wanderer.." Bo said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Call me the dead Valkyrie GPS" Acacia said proudly as she tipped the bottle back and chugged vodka.

"Looks like she found the bottom of the bottle too.." Kenzi whispered causing the other three to laugh.

"Say what you will baby fae! I found the bastard and I get the pleasure of helping you fools get to him! Get your winter clothes together hoe bags! I'll work on getting the escape plan going.. Getting to his realm will be easy, getting out.. Well that may be tricky for you little shits" Acacia said with a wide grin.

"Uhm realm?" Kenzi asked as her eyes widened.

"Figures this couldn't just be an easy trip down the street or even on this damn plane.." Alex said as she rolled her eyes.

"Think of it as a once in a lifetime road trip.." Tamsin said with a wink.

"Where is he hiding?" Bo asked as she felt her heart begin to race.

"A type of frozen Tundra.. It's an astral plane that is the closest to our realm. Think of it as the last plane he has to cross before he is on earth" Acacia said as she looked around the group, "I'm gonna go out now and get you all gear. God knows considering the Succubus wears leather all the time, the baby fae has boots that would get her killed walking in the show, and Alex typically walks around in a sports bra you all have no idea what to pack.. I'll get that and some weapons that you may need. You already have the dagger, but that is to be used for the Wanderer. You'll run in to other fae and demons along the way that you'll need to defend yourself against. I'll be back in an hour. Figure this shit out with the Blood King and you two.." Acacia said pointing back and forth between Alex and Tamsin, "You two get back in your own damn bodies.."

With that the Valkyrie Elder left and walked out the door.

"I'm guessing she won't be packing us outfits based on style huh?" Kenzi asked as she looked at Bo who frowned.

"Oh come on momz.. I think you and the wife can deal with normal warm clothes that cover your goodies for a day or two" Tamsin said as she laughed.

"Congrats ladies and gentlemen, our Valkyrie and Ember are officially off the Fae's Most Wanted list.." Dyson said smiling as he entered the room.

"Oh thank God.." Tamsin sighed as she looked to Alex.

"As much as I loved feeling like a badass being hunted down.. I'm gonna be so freaking happy to get out of this body" Alex said as she grinned.

"Well I guess that means you two are ready then?" Trick said as he and Stella walked over each holding a small vial of green liquid. They handed each of the girls a potion and stepped back.

"BEFORE EITHER OF YOU TWO IDIOTS DRINK THAT!" Kenzi yelled pointing at the two.

"Trick.. Is there ANYTHING bad that can happen from them drinking that?" Bo asked as she eyed her Valkyrie who was grinning and holding the bail close to her lips but not yet drinking the liquid.

"No Bo.." Trick said grinning, "It's going to hurt slightly.. But they've already experienced that pain when they drank the first concoction to change their bodies. It's not going to hurt either one of them.."

"Can I drink it now princess?" Tamsin asked with a light chuckle.

Bo rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Oh Kenzi dearest, may I drink mine as well..?" Alex asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Now I kinda wish it was going to make you blow up ass hat.." Kenzi said with a chuckle as she playfully smacked the blonde.

"Bottoms up.." Tamsin said as she and Alex clanked the glass and tossed the potion back.

"God again.. Why the hell does this stuff always taste like straight up shit.." Alex said as she winced and closed her eyes tightly.

"Ughhh God the aftertaste is the worse part.. Ahhh shit it burns my tongue" Tamsin said poking her tongue out and fanning it with her hand.

Suddenly both women stopped their complaining and fell to their knees quietly. There were a few groans but both stayed fairly quiet as their body made horrifying cracking noises.. it sounded like their bones were breaking. Bo and Kenzi both cringed at the sounds coming from the blonde's bodies on the floor. Tamsin and Alex had leaned forward with their faces down towards the floor.

"Ahhh shit.." Alex groaned quietly.

"G-Give me your hand kid.." Tamsin growled lowly.

Alex slowly stretched her hand out and Tamsin grabbed it. The two were squeezing each other's hands with all their strength as the felt their bodies stretching, shifting and shrinking. Their hair began to grow back out revealing their gorgeous blonde locks. Their backs slowly fell back down to the sleek form, and their arms slowly lost their manly muscular tone and went back to their slender form. Their feet shrank and the clothes Dyson had given the women that fit their boy bodies snugly was now baggy and hanging off the two. Both women where panting loudly as they kept their hands locked. Tamsin glanced over at her sister and smirked when she saw her baby blonde sister smiling back. Alex flashed her eyes red and Tamsin instantly grinned and her eyes flashed black with gold sparkling through them. Tamsin rolled her shoulders and her wings slowly flew out from her back as she stood up pulling Alex to her feet her squeezed her hands together tightly cracking her knuckles and flicking her palms out letting blue fire burn freely on them.

"Now.. That's better.." Alex said standing up smiling back at Trick, Stella, Bo and Kenzi who looked at the two in awe.

"Ready to go kick some Wanderer's ass?" Tamsin said smirking to the four onlookers in all of her Valkyrie glory.

"God it's good to see my girl again.." Bo said still looking at her beautiful Tamsin back in her stunning female form.

"Now THAT'S badass.." Kenzi said as she huffed out laugh looking at the two blonde's in their fighting stance, finally getting to see her girlfriend's gorgeous face starring back at her.

"Let's go pay my father a visit.." Bo said as she smiled to Tamsin letting her eyes flash blue.. The Valkyrie grinned as she saw gold swirls spiraling in the fierce Succubus's eyes.

"Oh I'm so ready for this.." Kenzi said as she winked to Alex and flared her red eyes.

"I think we may actually have a chance.." Stella whispered as she smiled to Trick who gave a grin and nodded back.

"The Wanderer will fall to his knees before the Court of Righteous Warriors.." Trick said softly as his gaze went back to the four women, all in their fighting stance showing their strength through the beaming intensity of their eyes.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter Seventy-Five: Preparing for Battle

Acacia came downstairs with her arms loaded up with black bags that covered her face. The mentor stepped down on the bottom stair and dropped everything on the floor as she looked to the four women who were all grinning in defensive stances with their eyes flashing their species colors proudly.

"Now THAT'S what I call a group of warrior bitches" Acacia said as she crossed her arms and smiled.

Tamsin looked at Alex, then to Kenzi and finally Bo. The Valkyrie smiled and let her eyes fall back to their radiant baby blue. The others followed and all lowered their fighting stance allowing their eyes to fall back to their true colors.

"We're ready for this.." Tamsin said as she walked over and grabbed Bo's hands, lacing their fingers.

"We are going to end this once and for all. The Wanderer has tormented all of us for so long.. It's finally time we set things right and kill him.." Bo said as she nodded to Acacia and squeezed Tamsin's hand tightly.

"Good, at least now you look like you actually have a chance to win this.. Alright bitches first you all need to change and look through the packs I've got for each of you and look at the weapons. If we need to add anything to it we will. We also need Stella and Trick to find the right ingredients to make the portal to the realm where the Wanderer is. Prepare yourselves mentally. Rest briefly if you need it.. In about an hour or so we'll be shipping you off to either your victory or funeral" Acacia said grinning.

"Well geez.. Aren't you just the motivational speaker?" Kenzi said as she rolled her eyes.

Alex and Tamsin couldn't help but giggle at her.

"T, show the ladies what's in the pack and snag them the clothes they need to wear. Toss my shit out too.. Trick, Acacia.. Can I talk to you guys upstairs.. I need some help with something from my prophecy and translating it" Alex said with a smile.

"What, your latin rusty kid?" Tamsin said shoving her sister.

"Sorry ass wad, we all aren't as _seasoned_ as you in ancient text" Alex hissed as she scrunched her nose.

Tamsin laughed and rolled her eyes as she pulled Bo over to the four large back packs and bags Acacia had brought down. Kenzi looked at Alex and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Alex said looking at her with a grin.

"Nothing.. Something is going on in that little brain of yours, I can see it" Kenzi said as she looked to the blonde with a questioning expression.

"Well duh.. I'm trying to secretly figure out an epic way to win your forgiveness" Alex said as she gave an innocent shrug.

"Uh huh.. Sure that's what it is.." Kenzi said smiling and playfully pushing the blonde.

"Hey.." Alex said with a serious voice as she stepped closer to the Russian girl. Kenzi scrunched her brow and moved forward where her arms were now resting on Alex's hips. Alex smiled and put her hands gently on Kenzi's arms rubbing slowly up and down caressing the soft and warm skin. "I love you.." Alex said softly as she put her forehead on Kenzi's.

Kenzi couldn't help but grin as she leaned up placing a gently kiss on the blonde's lips. They could feel the heat radiating between the two Ember's as their lips touched. Alex and Kenzi both smiled into the kiss and squeezed each other tightly. Kenzi pulled back pressing her forehead against the blonde's once more.

"Well.. I won't say you're totally forgiven for your little suicidal stunt.. But you're certainly on the right path.." Kenzi said softly as she smiled.

"You'll forgive me in time, I'm sure.." Alex said grinning.

"I love you too though, pyro.." Kenzi said as she leaned up and kissed the blonde's lips again.

Alex smiled and slowly walked back, turning and nodding to the stairs to get Trick and Acacia to follow her upstairs.

"I'll work on the ingredients and chant for the portal.." Stella said with a smile as she turned to retrieve a large book from the shelf and started to flip through the pages.

Tamsin was knelt down beside the bags as she pulled stuff out of them. Looking at all the clothes and the weapons packed.. She couldn't help but think about her talk with Acacia, allowing feelings of pain, frustration, and nerves flare.

Bo closed her eyes and took a deep breath as all of Tamsin's feelings began to rush over her. The brunette put a hand on the blonde's shoulder snapping the Valkyrie out of her train of thought and stood up to face the Succubus.

"What's going on?" Bo asked as she put her hand to the side of Tamsin's cheek and began to slowly rub her thumb over the soft skin.

"What do you mean?" Tamsin said with a soft smile as she laid her hands gently on Bo's hips.

Noticing this was a conversation the two needed in private, Kenzi looked down to the clothes on the floor, "Lil' T.. Which of these tragic outfits is mine?"

Tamsin glanced down and gave a grin as she nodded to the black combat boots with several layers of clothes piled underneath them. Kenzi raised an eyebrow at the clothes, dreading to put them on since they were clearly not 'this seasons hottest styles of fashion' and rolled her eyes as she picked them up and turned to head to the bathroom to change.

"You do know I can feel your emotions with the bond babe.. Why are you having so many.. Well.. doubts, or fears right now?" Bo asked as she continued rubbing her thumb over the soft skin of the Valkyrie.

Knowing Bo was right and she could sense her feelings, Tamsin instantly pulled her deepest warrior strength of hiding negative emotions before battle and masked all the inner turmoil she was carrying and gave Bo a smile as she pulled the brunette closer. "I just don't want anything to happen to you Bo.. I mean he is your dad.. He wants you alive.. But the things he's probably planning to use you for, hell use any of us for.. It's a fate worse than death.. I just don't want to go and something happen and you go all 'save the world Succubus' and get yourself killed.."

Bo frowned but maintained eye contact with the blonde. "Nothing is going to happen to me babe.. I won't do my usual heroics and throw myself in the line of danger like I did before.. If I die then you die.. And I can't lose you.." Tamsin felt tears welling in her eyes and she pulled Bo in tightly for a hug in an attempt the brunette from seeing her upset.

"I know Bo.. I know.. But you're my first priority. I can't let anything happen to you. I would never forgive myself if you were killed because of me. I'm your wife, but I'm also your Valkyrie, which means my instincts guide me naturally to protect you at all costs, to ensure your safety.. You are my warrior and you hold pieces of my heart and soul that were destined specifically for you.." Tamsin said softly as she hugged Bo tighter.

Bo squeezed Tamsin and nuzzled her nose into the blonde's neck. "This is your last life Tamsin.. If you die you are gone from me forever.."

Tamsin felt tears begin to stream down her face as she held Bo with all her strength. "I know babe.. I know.. But you also have to remember that we're bonded. IF and I mean IF anything ever happened that took me away from you, you have to think of what happens to us in the afterlife and how we'll be together again for all eternity in Vahalla.. It'll be paradise. No pain, sickness or death threats.. No watching the ones we love die.. No getting attacked daily.. We'll be together always, that is what I promise to you. I keep my promises. Whether it is this life or the next my heart will always be yours. We're gonna have our happily ever after Bo.. One way or another"

"I just can't lose you Tamsin.. I just found you.. I just opened my heart and realized that you're what I've been missing my whole life. I can't go into this knowing you'll die and I won't have you in this life. Me living on earth means nothing if you aren't here with me.." Bo said as she started to cry softly. Tamsin could hear the soft sniffles and knew she needed to put her fears and pain aside and reassure Bo this was going to be okay, if Bo was distracted or hesitant, none of them would be successful on their mission to stop the Wanderer and all of the struggles they had overcome would mean nothing, and the world as they knew it would surely end.

Tamsin pulled back and brought her hands up to Bo's cheek wiping the tears from her. "I'm not going anywhere Bo.." The Valkyrie said softly as she pulled Bo's lips into hers, placing a warm, loving and gentle kiss on the brunette's lips. All the doubts, fears and worries seemed to fade quickly from Bo's mind and she felt nothing but confidence as she slowly started to move her lips with the blonde's. After several moments of their slow, loving and passionate kiss Bo pulled back smiling.

"Good.. Because I wouldn't let you anyway.." Bo said as she grinned.

"Don't I know it.." Tamsin said with a slight chuckle and smirk.

"Bonding with you was the best thing that's ever happened to me.." Bo said as she put her forehead against the blonde's.

"Marrying you was the best thing that's ever happened to me.." Tamsin said with a grin. Bo couldn't help but smile from ear to ear, knowing that the whole concept of human marriage was once a joke to the blonde.

"We're going to do this.. We won't fail.." Bo said as she squeezed the Valkyrie's hips.

"No we won't.." Tamsin said smiling back and nodding, "With our bond we're stronger than ever and our powers continue to grow each second we're together. We can do this. Plus, we have some pretty amazing back up to help us through this.."

"That you do mushy bitches.." Kenzi said as she stepped back out into the room crossing her arms. "Not my first choice in outfits but I will say.. I totally feel like I'm gonna kick ass in this"

Upstairs Alex had taken Trick and Acacia outside.

"This isn't about a translation.. Is it?" Trick said as he watched the Ember light up a cigarette.

"Nope.. But it is partially about my prophecy.. Also.." Alex said as she put the cigarette in her lips and held it there so her hands were free. The blonde turned and punched Acacia in the mouth. The Elder's head turned slightly from the impact but the mentor turned and growled as she looked to the blonde raising an eyebrow to question the reason for the blow to the face. "That's for being a bitch and thinking I was stupid and wouldn't figure out what that dagger said and piece that shit together.."

Acacia's face suddenly changed from frustration and rage to one of understanding as she nodded to the blonde with a regretful face.

Trick was totally confused as he eyed the two women. "What's going on?" He asked still looking at the women.

"The wording on the handle of the dagger Blood King.. You know what it says right?" Acacia asked crossing her arms and sighing.

"I mean partially.. I couldn't make out the language. It seemed like a combination of latin and an ancient Nordic language.." Trick said as he looked to Acacia.

"It says: The blood of two from the same one as well as blood from another who's will shall be done. Sacrifice thy family for reasons true, yet another must be there to follow through.." Acacia said softly as she glanced to Alex and then back to Trick.

Trick's face was now in sheer horror. "A-Are you saying the only way t-that the dagger will work on the W-Wander is.." The Blood King couldn't even finish his sentence as he looked back and forth between Alex and Acacia.

"Is for either Tamsin to kill me.. Or me kill my big sister.." Alex said as she looked to the ground.

"One must be the sacrifice, one must be the killer then another.. Bo.. Will have to be the one to kill the Wanderer with the dagger. Once she stabs him.. If it's a blow to his heart, he'll fall to the ground powerless, unable to heal.. There must be blood on the blade from all three.. So one must be stabbed with the dagger, one must cut her palm after killing her sister, then they must cut Bo's palm and put the blood of all three of them on the blade for it to work.." Acacia said as she looked to Alex.

"No.. This can't be.. There must be another way.." Trick said in disbelief.

"There isn't.." Acacia said softly as she looked away to avoid showing her tears.

"But that.. That would mean.. Based on what you told us before the ceremony about you and your sister.. T-That.." Trick said as he felt overwhelmed with emotions.

"..It means that Alex has to kill Tamsin.." Acacia said as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm not killing my sister.." Alex said firmly as she looked up to the two elders who were now looking at her with confusion, fear and disbelief.

"Alex I know it's a hard concept to process but you know if Tamsin kills you she'll.." Acacia started but was cut off when Alex raised her hand to silence her.

"I will not kill my big sister.." Alex said again in a serious tone, the blonde took a deep breath and looked into both of the elder's eyes, "She's going to kill me.."

"Alex you don't.." Acacia said frantically as she started to panic.

Alex quickly cut her off, "Let me finish.." the blonde said in a deep and commanding tone. Acacia looked shocked by the harshness in Alex's voice but nodded and allowed her to continue.

"I know a way that we can prevent Tamsin from dying after she stabs me.. As soon as we stole that damn thing I knew what it said.. So did Tamsin.. I started doing some digging and found a potion as well as a spell that will allow for my death by my sister's hand and it won't kill her. I'll need both of you. The spell requires blood from a King and a Valkyrie elder blessing the actions. I've already gathered the needed ingredients and I've mixed everything.. I just need you both to bless it and add your blood.." Alex said as she pulled a small black vial from her pocket and handed it to Acacia. Both the Valkyrie elder and Trick and looks of fear, shock and questioning.

"What will this do Alex?" Trick asked as he inspected the vial.

"It will essentially make my death an 'honorable kill'. I had to use my blood to create the first part.. I have so much evil pulsing through me.. If Tamsin kills me because I'm evil it'll be viewed as honorable, which gives us a portion of what's needed to prevent her from dying. I have to be willing to die and only die by my sister's hand.. Which I am and have already taken the oath that was needed to create the potion. When a Valkyrie kills someone of her own blood the heart break inside tears them up, the pain, the guilt.. Valkyrie's are a nobel and loyal race, which is why for them to kill someone of their own blood is deadly. The potion eases the guilt and pain and will allow me to send feelings of comfort and love to Tamsin when the pain hits her. It'll essentially give me a hot sec to say my goodbyes and all that. Bo will be there beside Tamsin and she'll be able to use the strength of their bond to calm Tamsin down.. Charms, love, anything. The potion will prevent the immediate death of Tamsin, but she has to be strong enough to pull herself out of this, which I think she will be if it goes as I plan and I am able to send her some of my thoughts, emotions and my blessing and if Tamsin has Bo there then it'll make it easier. Tamsin wouldn't die in Bo's arms if she's given the chance to live.. We all know that.. I'm not going to tell Bo or Kenzi about it until the last second and I'm sure as hell not saying a damn word to Tamsin.. She can't know about this.. You know she'd never do it.. But she has to.. It has to be her who lives. When the time comes for us to use the dagger, I'm going to get Tamsin to attack me.." Alex said looking confidently at the other two.

"How in the hell do you plan on getting Tamsin to kill you Alex.. You could blow up a damn continent and slaughter a whole race and she'd still stand beside you.. Do you seriously think you can convicne that stubborn bitch to actually kill you?!" Acacia said as she frowned to the woman.

"She'll kill me if it comes down to it. There's one thing in this world Tamsin wouldn't hesitate killing me over if I attacked it.." Alex said as she looked to Trick.

"What?!" Acacia said still confused and frustrated.

"Bo.." Trick said quietly as he realized Alex was right in her plans.

"Oh.." Acacia said as she connected the dots to Tamsin's weak spot.

"Tamsin loves me with her whole heart, she'd protect me, and we know she'd die for me, which I'm guessing she told you earlier Acacia when you two were out here.." Alex said raising the eyebrow and smirking. Acacia nodded as she continued to frown. "My sister cares about me.. But she cares about Bo far more, as she should with their bond. Bo is her world, her life, her purpose. If I threaten Bo and attack her, Tamsin wouldn't hesitate to kill me.."

"You've really thought this through, haven't you.." Acacia said eyeing the blonde.

"Down to ever last detail.." Alex said giving a nod.

"Alex.. You know you're marching into this fight willingly sacrificing your life.." Trick said as he put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Alex couldn't help but grin, "I do indeed know that Blood King.. But I also think that you and everyone else who read the prophecy missed some key points.."

Acacia and Trick both exchanged confused glances. Alex couldn't help but smile.

"In the prophecy, the Fire Warrior's part: _Her bloodline will fight to raise her form the ground, a family of death this warrior shall rise, to protect the others her heart is meant to guide. _Then in the card I got that was translated it said: _The blood of death in your veins. Sacrifice your heart._ Which we all thought meant more about my powers and me sacrificing myself for Kenzi to become fae.. Right?" Alex said as she grinned.

The other two simply nodded as they tried to figure out where this was going.

"Oh come on golden oldies.. Think nice and hard about those parts.. Piece it together.." Alex said as she crossed her arms and smirked.

"Holy shit.. How the hell did we miss that?!" Acacia said as thoughts in her mind began to click.

"Because it's never happened before.." Alex said as she laughed.

"Alex you freakin' little genius!" Acacia yelled as she lunged forward hugging the blonde tightly.

"Thought you'd appreciate that.." Alex said with a grin, "And if you two couldn't even figure it out and you were totally gonna send Tams to her death.. You know the Wanderer is thinking the same thing. He's gonna take Tamsin hoping we show up, assuming I'm gonna kill her, weaken the bond with Bo, and giving him the chance to take control of his powerful Succubus granddaughter.. But if we go in and flip this all around.. He won't stand a chance in hell.."

Acacia pulled back starring wide eyed at the Ember, "Alex.. You brilliant little shit!"

Trick was still totally lost and his face was obvious about his feelings. Acacia and Alex looked at him and laughed.

"I'm so lost.." Trick said as he looked back and forth, "Why are we happy that Tamsin is going to kill Alex and hopefully not perish herself?"

"Because Trickster.. I have the blood of death in my veins.. I come from a strong line of Valkyries.. Though I am not one, the prophecy hints at a little perk of this.. Catch my drift.. I'll give you a hint.. Valkyrie's don't die once but they.. Come on Blood King.. Think." Alex said smiling.

It was like a mac truck slamming into Trick as his eyes widened and he chuckled, "Can this be true? Do you think that you can be reborn?!"

"I don't know. Like I said I'm not exactly 100% on this.. It's more of a hunch, but all of the signs are pointing to it.. Think about everything in the prophecy.. I'm meant to die in this Trick.. Kenzi, Bo and Tamsin are meant to live, but why else would it mention me having the blood of Valkyrie's in my veins? We're grasping at straws here and it may not work but if it does.." Alex said smirking.

"If it works you'll be reborn, Tamsin won't die and you'll be able to kill the Wanderer without any of you being buried 6 feet under.." Acacia said slapping Alex's shoulder.

"And this has never happened before.. A half blood Valkyrie like you.. A mix of an Ember and a Valkyrie being reborn and having more than one life cyle?" Trick asked as he raise an eyebrow.

"No.. Usually it's only those who are deemed as Valkyrie's that are given life cycles.." Acacia said.

"I'm pretty sure half the shit that's gone on in our lives has never happened before though Trick.." Alex said with a laugh. "If this plays out the way I think it can, we'll catch the Wanderer completely off guard. He's expecting Tamsin to be the one to die and for me to kill her.. KNOWING a Valkyrie cannot kill someone of their own blood or they die. If Tamsin dies, Bo's bond weakens and he can control her. It's why Tamsin was always such a large part of this, not just because she's Bo's strength, but she's also what can weaken Bo the most. This could work.. I just have to keep quiet about it until the right moment and we strike.. And of course don't get killed before then.."

"What if it doesn't work. I mean what if you aren't reborn.." Trick asked as he and Acacia both frowned.

"Then I go out with one hell of an obituary and you two will have everything ready for my funeral.." Alex said with a weak grin. "Here.." Alex said as she pulled out a bag with letter's all tied together and handed it to Trick. "If I don't rise from the dead all reborn and shit, I want you to pass these out to everyone and read them one by one at my funeral.. Totally depressing topic, I know. But it's what I want. I want to be buried in true Ember fashion.. I assume you both know what that means?"

The two nodded to her as Trick took the letters that were all wrapped together.

"Perfect.. Then if this doesn't work out and I'm wrong about the hint of rebirth for me, I want to be honored, not mourned. I want everyone to do a shot of Jack before they read the letter then one by one read that shit aloud and enjoy my writing talents.." Alex said smiling.

"Let's hope that you will be reborn and we won't need to experience them" Trick said with a grin.

Alex smiled and gave a nod to the Blood King.

"Will you two bless the vial and give your blood?" Alex said nodding to the small glass container still in Trick's hand.

"Aboslutely.." Trick said smiling.

"Of course.." Acacia said with a smirk.

The two cut their palms and allowed droplets of blood to fall into the vial.

"This is a bad ass thing you're doing kid. I'm proud of you.. And Tamsin will be too.." Acacia said as she put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I agree.. You've truly grown Alex.. You're giving Bo and Tamsin the chance to have a life together and sacrificing your own.. It's a nobel thing.." Trick said as he smiled.

"Let's just hope Kenzi sees it that way.." Alex said with a weak smile.

"She will.. Beside's with the amount of strength you possess, I think we will all watch the first rebirth of an Ember.." Trick said grinning as he laid a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"That's the game plan.. Let's get in there so I can change and we can get this show on the road shall we?" Alex said smiling as they all turned to head inside.

The three headed downstairs to see that Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi had already changed into the winter gear provided earlier by Acacia.

All three of them had on pretty much the same outfits.. They all had her their hair down and straight (minus Tamsin who still had some curls in her blonde locks) with a white stocking cap on. The jacket was a digital camo style that was white and light grey. The baby fae didn't have it zipped up so you could see a light grey hoodie underneath that both she and Bo were wearing along with matching digital winter camo that was white and light grey snow pants with black boots. Tamsin had on a black hoodie, and there was another black hoodie laid out for Alex in the pile of clothes sitting out with boots beside them.

"Damn, I love the new digs… I can only assume we'll all be matching? How precious.." Alex said as she giggled.

"Poke fun at the outfit and I'll show you how far I've come in making things go up into flames pyro" Kenzi said as she put her hands on her hips and glared.

"Don't get sassy sparky, you look cute.." Alex said as she grabbed her clothes and leaned over giving a gentle quick kiss to Kenzi's lips.

"I feel like I'm about to go snowboarding.." Bo said as she looked down to her pants and spun around.

"Not liking the lack of leather babe?" Tamsin said with a chuckle.

"Oh shut up.. Leather or no leather, I'll take whatever is gonna keep us warm.. Wherever the hell we're going" Bo said as she smacked Tamsin's side and grinned.

"Those clothes will keep you warm. I've also packed winter gear for a tent, four sleeping bags that are made for the arctic, food and supplies to keep you warm and a variety of weapons like daggers, knives, and two guns equipped with tranquilizers that would knock out a damn grizzly. If this realm is what I'm thinking you're gonna be dropped about 3 miles from the compound where the Wanderer is, and before you ask no I don't know what it looks like or what you should expect.. Be ready for snow and freezing weather. To the Ember bitches in the group you'll need these.." Acacia said pulling special gloves from her pockets, "They are omni heated which means it'll help keep your body warm.. The gloves won't go up in flames when you're throwing fire and shit. You'll need them. You two need to keep your body heat up while you're in the cold. If it slips too low you'll die.."

"WHAT?!" Kenzi yelled as her eyes widened.

"Gee AC.. Way to give a light and non terrifying warning to the baby fae.." Alex said rolling her eyes, "You'll be fine Kenz.. It's like the whole _kissing_ thing and that feeling except like all the time.. If you get too cold tell me, I have enough power to push heat through you.. But ya gotta keep that cute little ass all fired up" Alex finished as she threw her arm around the Russian girl.

"Wait exactly how cold is this going to be?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"You won't have a problem in your gear Succubus.." Acacia said with a chuckle.

Bo gave a confused look.

"Tams, wanna fill the wife in on a nifty perk of your little bond?" Acacia said nodding to the blonde who was grinning from ear to ear.

Bo looked to Tamsin and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a Valkyrie Bo.. My body isn't effected by drastic changes in temperatures unless I've severely injured. I can control my body temp, which means since we're bonded you won't have to deal with it" Tamsin said as she winked to the Succubus.

"Wait so with the bond we can like tap in to certain aspects of each other's abilities?" Bo asked as her jaw dropped and eyes widened. "Oh my God that's why you could push chi into me after Zihra cut me up?"

Tamsin sat there for the minute as the realization hit her. "Well damn.. I don't know why I didn't figure that out sooner.. I guess it is." The Valkyrie said with a wide smile.

"That's gonna come in handy" Bo said as she grinned.

"Alright enough mushy shit.. Ready to go off to battle kiddos?" Acacia said as she clapped her hands together.

"As ready as we'll ever be.." Bo said as she looked around the room.

It was time for goodbyes. Trick hugged Kenzi tightly and kissed her cheek before turning to Bo.

"Come back to us.." Trick said as he smiled and looked at his granddaughter.

"I will Trick.. I love you.." Bo said giving a sweet smile.

"I love you too Bo.. I am so proud of you. No matter the outcome.." Trick said as he pulled Bo in to a hug.

Acacia smiled as she walked over hugging Tamsin tightly, "Be strong kid.. Make me proud.." the elder whispered to her niece.

"Always.." Tamsin said as she pulled back and looked into Acacia's eyes. The words hidden behind her baby blues spoke loudly to Acacia.

The Elder simply nodded and smiled as she placed a kiss to the Valkyrie's cheek.

Tamsin walked over to say goodbye to Trick and that left Alex and Acacia alone. Though they couldn't mention what they talked about outside.. The pain in both of their eyes beamed as they fought back tears.

"Thank you Acacia.. for everything.. You were an amazing mentor, friend and aunt.." Alex said smiling. Saying _aunt_ seemed to really hit Acacia as she gulped and struggled harder to not cry. The Elder simply pulled the blonde in tightly hugging her. "Take care of her Acacia.. She's going to need you when we get back.." Alex whispered into Acacia's ear before pulling back and giving a smirk.

"You're a little shit.. Ya know that?" Acacia said grinning back.

Alex rolled her eyes and walked over to the other three.

"Ready?" Stella asked as she stepped aside from the pattern she had drawn on the floor. "To return you must take this.." Stella continued handing a small brown leather bag to Bo "and draw this symbol on the floor. Once completed step in to it and it'll bring you right back here. We'll be waiting.."

Bo put the bag in her pocket and nodded.

The four stepped into the ancient fae symbol that resembled a heart and infinity sign with a star in the middle. They all looked back at the three fae elders watching them.

Trick gave Alex a look as their eyes met. The Ember smiled sweetly and nodded softly to the Blood King. No words were needed for the two to understand what the other was saying.

"I'll chant the spell and you will all instantly shift to the Tundra. Be swift and desecrate. Find him and kill him and get back as quickly as you can. The longer you are there the longer you'll all be exposed to the evil pull.. Be safe our warriors.." Trick said as he smiled to the four women.

Trick began to speak softly mumble in a different language.

The four stood there all eagerly awaiting for some drastic light to beam sending them flying off.. Instead it was like they blinked and the world flipped.

The four now stood in a new place and their eyes widened as they looked around in awe.

"Oh we are so not in fae-vill anymore Bo Bo…" Kenzi said as she looked around to the vast white blanket of snow surrounding them.

"You can say that again Kenz.." Bo mumbled as she watched the snow falling quickly from the sky.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter Seventy-Six: Journey Through The Tundra

After taking several minutes to absorb their surroundings and let the final shock of their new location sink in, Tamsin instantly felt around in her pack pulling out a compass and the map that Acacia had packed. Although the map wasn't exact, Acacia had managed to scribble down several points to help guide the women to the Wanderer.

"Alright Acacia said that we'll need to head north.. She said that we were gonna get dropped several miles from the compound so we'll travel as far as we can today, sleep once we're close enough, and then tomorrow we'll scope out the place, see if there are any guards around the exterior permitter and try to get in to assess the security the Wanderer has in place.." Tamsin said looking down at the compass. When she looked up she saw Bo, Kenzi and Alex all looking at her with an eyebrow raised and grins.

"What?" Tamsin said as she scrunched her brow.

"Nothing on fearless leader.." Kenzi said with a giggle.

"Impressive plan right off the bat Valkyrie.." Bo said as she smiled and nodded to the blonde.

"Life cycles of wars, you generally pick up a few battle strategies sweetheart" Tamsin said as she threw her backpack over her shoulder and walked up to Bo, giving her a quick peck on the lips and then grabbing her hand. "Come on troops, let's get moving before we run out of daylight. The closer we get to the Wanderer today, the less we have to travel tomorrow" The Valkyrie said as she started to walk, pulling Bo with her. The two lead the group as they traipsed through the deep snow.

Alex and Kenzi quickly followed.

"Keep your eyes out.. Who knows what the Wanderer has set up or if he has set up guards all over the place.." Alex said as her eyes scanned the winter wonderland before them.

"Aye aye captain.." Kenzi said as she shivered.

"Cold babe?" Alex said smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"I'm still a baby fae jerk.. I went from a steamy make out with you that lead me into heating up my body temp, to learning how to make a lit cigarette create a small fire, to being dropped in the damn Arctic.. Excuse me if my skills are not yet up to par.." Kenzi huffed as she tried to calm her chattering teeth.

"Kenz, ya gotta heat your body up. You're an Ember now. Temps like this without regulating and raising our body temps will kill us.." Alex said as she grabbed Kenzi's hand and stopped walking. Kenzi looked at the blonde, and Alex could see Kenzi's face becoming pale and her lips shivering.

"I'm trying, it's hard! I've had motivation and time to do it in the past! This shit threw me off a bit.. I don't know how to.." Kenzi started to say in frustration as she threw her hands up, her rant was quickly cut off by Alex grabbing her cheeks and pulling her in for a heated and passionate kiss. Kenzi's mind went blank as she savored the warm sensation of the blonde's lips moving ferociously against hers. Tongues began to battle for dominance and their lips were thrashing against one another. Alex smiled into the kiss when she felt Kenzi's lips rapidly heating up. The blonde pulled back and smiled. Kenzi slowly opened her eyes and brought her fingers up to graze her now warm lips.

"Wow.." Kenzi said as she grinned.

"THAT is how you heat your body up sparky. My powers fuel from anger and rage.. Yours come from passion and love. Focus on the feelings you get in moments like that and concentrate on the heat of your body and bam.. You're now one hot little mama.. So keep that heat up and let's move killer.." Alex said as she grabbed Kenzi's hand pulling her forward.

"Yes ma'am.." Kenzi said still in a love struck state.

The four must have walked for at least two hours. Struggling to keep their pace rapid as the snow was deep and taking a lot of strength from them to travel through.

"How much further do you think we have?" Bo asked as she slowly raised her legs to keep up with Tamsin.

"We shouldn't be that far.. Tired Succulet?" Tamsin asked as she stopped and looked to Bo. Bo was panting and had her hands on her knees.

"Something like that.." Bo said as she looked up and her eyes flashed blue.

"Ohhhhh.. Well would my girl like a snack?" Tamsin said with a grin.

Bo smiled and lifted her body up slowly, grabbing the sides of Tamsin's coat and bringing the blonde in for a kiss. Tamsin couldn't help but smile into the kiss as she savored the taste of the Succubus's sweet lips. Bo kissed Tamsin briefly before pulling chi from the Valkyrie, making sure their lips never parted. After feeling sustained, Bo stopped pulling the golden chi and leaned her lips back in placing a gentle kiss on Tamsin's lips.

"Better?" Tamsin said with her eyes closed and a big smile.

"Much better.." Bo said sweetly as she leaned back in and kissed Tamsin again gently.

"Good.." Tamsin whispered as she put her forehead on Bo's. "Alright guys, I think we're close enough to make camp here and get some rest. We gotta get rid of some of this snow. If we can create a deeper crater then it'll give us some cover.. Alex? Mind helping us out?" Tamsin said as she glanced to the blonde.

Alex gave a devilish grin, "Oh sure.. but I think Sparky over here can do it.."

"Me? Wait what am I doing?" Kenzi asked clearly lost in the conversation.

"You're gonna melt some of the snow and give us cover.." Alex said still grinning.

"How the hell am I supposed to.. AHHHH!" Kenzi said as Alex shoved Kenzi backwards submerging the baby fae into the snow. Kenzi was flailing all over the ground struggling to get up. "Alex! You are so dead when I get out of here!" Kenzi said in frustration as Alex, Tamsin and Bo started to chuckle. The snow around Kenzi began to quickly melt. A small circle of snow around Kenzi melted down about 3 feet. "Well damn.. Look at that.." Kenzi panted out as she looked around realizing she had melted the snow down to give them coverage.

"Not bad momz.." Tamsin said as she and Bo helped the small Russian to her feet.

Alex grinned and then stuck out her palm flashing her eyes red and continuing to expand the space Kenzi had melted away to sink the four lower to the ground to conceal their location.

"And you couldn't teach me to do that standing up?" Kenzi huffed as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you know it was funny" Alex said turning back and winking to the baby fae.

"Alright you two, let's set up the tent and get everything together for the night.." Bo said still laughing as she brushed some of the snow off Kenzi's hair.

Tamsin immediately pulled the tent and the stakes from the bag and started setting up their shelter with ease. Acacia had packed them a larger size tent that was insulated, preventing the below freezing temperatures from creeping inside allowing for the girls to have warmth throughout the night. Bo and Kenzi plopped down in the snow completely exhausted and laid back watching the Valkyrie set up the tent. Alex had gone over the snow ledge of their hide out to scope out the area and see if she could find any materials to make a fire. After about twenty minutes Tamsin had the tent set up to perfection and stood back with a wide grin and her famous nose scrunch appeared as Alex jumped down into the dip where they were going to camp out. The wind above their three foot hide out was bone chilling but being sunk down lower into the snow helped everyone stay a tad warmer.

"Damn, the tent looks nice.." Alex said with a grin as she smacked Tamsin on the back.

"Thanks we worked on it _sooooo_ long.." Kenzi said as she huffed and wiped her brow pretending to be exhausted.

"Really? You two did this huh?" Alex said as she looked to her sister, the Valkyrie just rolled her eyes.

"Of course we did, I mean come on, you really think my sexy warrior wife did it all by herself and we just sat on our asses admiring the view?" Bo said with a wink, causing Tamsin to laugh and throw her hands up.

"Uh yeah, that's exactly what I think Succu-bitch" Alex said with a chuckle.

"So how's the area look?" Tamsin asked turning back to her sister.

"Actually not that bad. There's a couple evergreen trees around, and about 30 years away there's a dip in the snow that leads to a lake or pond that's frozen over. We seem pretty concealed with the snow piled around us and being sunk down. As long as we stay away from the lake we'll be fine, I don't want to risk anyone falling through. We should be safe until morning then we can take off. Can you guys help me grab some branches from the tree and we'll make a fire?" Alex said helping Kenzi to her feet, and then Bo.

"Ughhh.. we have to get back up and march in the snow?!" Kenzi groaned as she pouted.

"Oh please momz, you two sat on your ass for 20 minutes watching me put the tent up" Tamsin said laughing and playfully shoving the baby fae.

"Come on Kenz, we'll help Alex, make a fire and pass out" Bo said with a smile as she grabbed Kenzi's hand. The four hopped over the snow wall surrounding them and walked over to the group of trees where they started pulling branches down. The sun was almost setting which lit up the snow with a gorgeous shade of deep red.

Tamsin and Alex stopped what they were doing and slowly walked away from the tree, both starring at the ground and breathing slowly.

"Uhm guys.. Ya okay?" Kenzi asked as she and Bo put the tree branches down and walked closer to the other two.

"Alex.. Tamsin.. What is it?" Bo asked as she stepped over beside Alex.

"Do you hear that?" Tamsin said softly as she looked up to the other three women.

Kenzi and Bo both looked confused and their eyes started to frantically search the horizon.

"BO! LOOK OUT!" Alex said shoving the Succubus back hard sending her flying.

Out of now where this enormous white tiger came sprinting at the group and had lunged towards Bo but landed on Alex, sending the two rolling through the snow back about 15 yards. This tiger wasn't one you'd see at the zoo, it looked like it had been genetically altered or was a hybrid. The tiger suddenly morphed into a tan figure that was wearing the skin of the white tiger as a pelt around his waist. The man was enormous and had white eyes with fangs like the tigers snarling from his mouth and tribal markings in red all from his body. The man looked down and was eyeing Alex like he was about to devour her.

"ALEX!" Kenzi yelled preparing to run towards her when suddenly was stopped by two more white tigers sprinting towards her, Bo and Tamsin.

"Oh shit.." Bo said as she pulled a dagger from her belt.

"Kill them.. and fast!" Tamsin yelled as she charged one of the lions with her eyes beginning to darken. Tamsin and the tiger collided mid air, as both then plummeted to the snow with a loud crash.

Bo and Kenzi stood side by side as the final tiger came lunging at them. Bo wielded her dagger but missed the tiger, and the creature came down sending Kenzi flying backwards through the air. The tiger eyed Bo and swiped it's claw but the Succubus was quick to dodge. The tiger was growling and swiping at the brunette rapidly and Bo was using all of her might to avoid the flesh tearing paws. Bo slipped in the snow and the tiger lunged forward, pinning Bo against the tree with it's paw pressed tightly on her neck. Bo was struggling to break free but it was no use for the power of the tiger.

Kenzi shot up out of the snow and saw Bo pinned against the tree and the tiger drooling as it prepared to sink it's teeth into the Succubus's jugular. Kenzi's body felt as though a rush of power came over it. Kenzi's eyes flashed a bright red and she flicked her palms, looking down she smiled in satisfaction and surprise when she was bright red flames beaming from her tiny hands. She glanced up and saw the tiger leaning it's head back preparing to bite down and the baby fad's instincts took over as she threw fire at the animal, hitting the tiger on the shoulder blade causing a loud roar and for the creature to let go of Bo. The tiger, like the one that Alex was currently battling, morphed quickly into it's human form, grabbing at the burn flesh on it's back.

Tamsin had her hands firmly around the tiger's neck trying to hold it back from sinking it's teeth into her skull. Her eyes had darkened and the skeleton like features were creeping to her face as she focused her stare on the tiger. As soon as her gaze met the animals, the tiger started to whimper and slowly back off of her. The tiger changed into it's human form and was shaking in the snow as he looked to the Valkyrie slowly walking towards him with a smirk.

Kenzi was walking to the human who had attacked her and Bo and was now slinging fireballs at the man who had no hope in escaping or avoiding the heated bombs boiling his flesh. Bo sat in the snow watching Kenzi produce fire from her hands for the first time and was in amazement. The Russian looked powerful, intimidating, and beautiful as she shot the fire.

Alex and the man she had been fighting were both throwing punches and kicks the other seemed to avoid or block. There was strike after strike but neither had gotten the upper hand. Alex flicked her palms and blue fire arose as the man growled and went back down into his tiger form. Suddenly, Alex heard a loud cracking noise from under her feet and terror shot through her soul as she realized she and the tiger were both standing on the frozen lake. Between the heat radiating from her and the weight of the tiger now on it they were slowly cracking the ice.

"TAMSIN!" Alex screamed in horror as she realized the ice was breaking quickly.

Kenzi threw a final fire ball to her attacker making him fall lifeless into the snow.

Tamsin's stare with her shifter quickly broke as she looked to Alex who was starring at her wide eyed with fear beaming from her and her hands burning blue. Tamsin looked where her sister was standing and immediately took off sprinting as fast as she could to the blonde.

Bo looked and saw the man Tamsin was fighting rising to his feet and the Succubus drew her dagger and with a swift motion sent it flying through the air penetrating the man's skull, sending him face forward into the snow.

Bo and Kenzi turned and were stopped in horror as they watched Tamsin sprint by them charging her sister, who was looking scared and hopeless. In this moment, it was like Kenzi and Bo could see the connection the sisters had.. Alex looking at Tamsin like she was praying her big sister would be her savior, and the Valkyrie charging the Ember determined not to let her fall.

Tamsin was 15 yards away when the ice finally broke sending the tiger and Alex with her blue flamed hands falling quickly through the ice and into the freezing waters. Kenzi and Bo were now running to the scene. Without hesitation Tamsin unzipped her jacket and threw it off while she was still in motion to the hole in the lake and dove in head first.

"TAMSIN NO!" Bo yelled as she and Kenzi approached the water. Bo tried to go after her but Kenzi held her back.

"Bo no! We can't have anyone else going in the water! We'll all die! The more of us who go in the less chance any of us have of getting out! Look around the ice! See if you see them trying to surface!" Kenzi yelled still holding on to Bo as both sets of eyes started to search frantically around what eyes was exposed.

"I can't see anything, there's still snow covering half the ice! Kenz what do we do?!" Bo yelled looking around.

"I have an idea.. Back up Bo.." Kenzi said pulling Bo backwards with her. Bo took two steps back and watched as Kenzi's eyes flared red and she stretched her hand out with burring red flames rising from her palm. Kenzi brought her hand out facing the hole that Alex and Tamsin had fallen through and a stream of burning fire shot towards that portion of the broken ice, slowly melting away the edges making the hole bigger. Kenzi fell to her knees in the snow panting. For a new Ember to use that much power drained the Russian quickly. Bo ran forwards sliding to her knees beside Kenzi, clinging to her best friend who was panting.

"Kenz are you okay?!" Bo said gripping the girl.

"Yeah.. Shit that was way more exhausting than I thought.. Do you see them?" Kenzi said as she and Bo searched the large circle now in the ice.

"No.." Bo said as she felt her heart pounding, "It's been over a minute Kenz.. We have to do something!"

Bo helped Kenzi to her feet and the two slowly walked over to the exposed water, being cautious as to not end up in the freezing lake.

Suddenly the water began to bubble as Kenzi and Bo took a few steps back. Kenzi pulled the dagger she had hidden under her jacket, waiting to see if the bubbling was the tiger surfacing or if it were their two beloved blondes.

Suddenly Tamsin came up from the water with her lifeless sister draped over her back, gasping for air as she flailed her arms desperately trying to reach on to the side of the ice to pull her and Alex up. Kenzi dropped the knife and she and Bo dove forward grabbing on to Tamsin. Bo grabbed Alex's body and pulled her onto the shore while Kenzi helped Tamsin out of the freezing water.

Tamsin fell tot he ground shivering. Kenzi grabbed Tamsin's jacket that had been disguarded and threw it around Tamsin's body as Bo started CPR on Alex. Both blonde's where white as ghosts and their lips were blue. Tamsin was shaking uncontrollably and Alex laid there not responding.

"I-is s-she b-breathing?" Tamsin said softly as her body shivered.

Kenzi held Tamsin tightly as they watched Bo doing compressions on the Ember and breathing in to her blue lips.

After several attempts, Alex gasped and Bo quickly rolled her to the side as Alex spit out water from her body.

Alex still hadn't opened her eyes but at least she was breathing.

"We need to get them back to our camp and into the tent and warm them up!" Bo said looking over to Kenzi and Tamsin. Bo leaned down and picked Alex's body up from the snow as Kenzi helped the shivering and shaking Valkyrie to her feet and they made their way to the tent as quickly as possible.

Tamsin fell into the tent with Kenzi coming quickly behind her. Tamsin fell onto one of the sleeping bags and Kenzi stumbled closer as Bo came through the door of the tent laying Alex down on the sleeping bag at the far side of the tent. Kenzi looked at Tamsin and the Valkyrie nodded over to Alex. Kenzi immediately sprinted over to the Ember and started stripping her wet clothes off of her.

Bo fell beside Tamsin and started doing the same. Once Tamsin was down to her sports bra and spandex, Bo grabbed her sleeping bag and wrapped them both tightly in to it as she held the shivering Valkyrie in her arms. Bo brushed some hair from Tamsin's face, leaned down and crashed their lips together, kissing the blonde for a moment, Bo then leaned back pushing orange and gold chi into the Valkyrie. Tamsin's shaking body stopped and she felt everything inside her beginning to warm instantly. The painful chill throughout her body stopped and she felt the feeling return to her fingers, arms, toes, and legs. After a minute Bo stopped and looked deeply into Tamsin's eyes.

"Are you okay?!" Bo said frantically as she looked into Tamsin's blue eyes.

"I'm fine Bo.. Better than fine.. Thank you.. Thank you so much.." Tamsin said as she leaned up bulling Bo into a tight hug.

Tamsin looked over and saw that Alex was laying there in her bra and spandex with Kenzi's hands on her abdomen pushing large amounts of heat through the Ember's body. Slowly Alex's body was turning from white back to it's glowing tan color. Tamsin's heart finally settled as she saw her sister starting to move. Bo kept a tight grip around the Valkyrie, savoring the feeling of finally having her wife back in her arms after fearing the worst.

"God you scared me.." Bo said softly as she tightened her grip around the blonde.

"I know Bo.. I know.. I'm so sorry.. I'm right here babe.. I'm here.." Tamsin whispered back as she rubbed her hands through Bo's hair.

Kenzi was pushing as much heat as she could to Alex's frozen body. Not even focusing on Alex's face, she was intently watching her hands touching Alex's skin as they glowed a faint red. Alex slowly opened her eyes as she felt the warmth returning to her body and her heart finally beating steady and strong. Alex glanced up and saw Kenzi starring at her hands that were placed firmly on the blonde's abs. Alex quickly sat up, grabbed Kenzi's head and pulled the Russian down for a deep and loving kiss. Kenzi was beyond shocked as she felt the blonde's lips on hers. Kenzi felt tears stream down her cheek and she wrapped her arms tightly around Alex hugging her with all her strength. Alex broke the kiss and rested her forehead on Kenzi's.

"Don't cry Kenz.. I'm okay.. Hey.. I promise.. I'm okay.. Thank you.." Alex said softly wiping the tears from Kenzi's cheek.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again!" Kenzi said as she shook her head and held Alex tighter.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Alex said with a sweet smirk.

"Yes you stupid STUPID girl.. Yes.." Kenzi said with a light laugh as she kissed Alex's lips again softly and the two laid down with Kenzi resting her head on Alex's chest. Alex looked over to Tamsin and was at a loss for words. Once again, her big sister risked her life to save her, to protect her. Tamsin's eyes met Alex's and the Valkyrie gave a sweet smile over Bo's shoulder.

"Tamsin.." Alex said softly as she looked to her sister.

Bo finally pulled away from the hug and rested her head on Tamsin's chest, still holding the Valkyrie.

"Alex.. It's okay.. I know.." Tamsin said with a smile.

"Thank you.." Alex said as she fought back tears.

Tamsin nodded and gave a sweet smile to her little sister.

Alex nuzzled her nose into Kenzi's hair and held the Russian girl tightly.

"You okay Kenz?" Alex said looking at how exhausted the woman was.

"Yeah I'm just wiped.. I learned to throw fireballs today though.." Kenzi said with a proud grin as she looked up to Alex who was looking at her in disbelief.

"WHAT?!" Alex finally said in a beyond excited tone.

"Yup.. our baby fae took her first Ember steps today.." Bo said as she turned and looked at the two cuddling on the other side of the tent, "She totally saved my ass from being that tiger's dinner and she's the one who made the ice where you and Tamsin fell through bigger so you could surface.."

"Technically Alex fell through.. I dove in.. Thank you very much" Tamsin said with a nose scrunch causing Bo to roll her eyes.

"Holy shit Kenz!" Alex said still in a proud and excited voice, "That's huge babe! I'm so happy for you!" the blonde said with a beaming smile.

"Thanks, I don't know what happened but out of nowhere the feeling like rushed over me and instincts took over" Kenzi said grinning.

"I told you.. Your powers come from passion and love.. you see Bo in trouble, you look down at the place where Tamsin and I went into the water and your fire power takes over.. This is amazing Kenz.. You've unlocked one of many powers you'll have as an Ember.." Alex said still shining with pride and happiness.

"I had a pretty badass and super charged Ember give me her powers so I mean I kinda have you to thank for that.." Kenzi said leaning down kissing Alex.

"Mmm that you do but your still a baby fae my heroic and beautiful girlfriend, your powers will take a lot out of you at first.. Lay down here mini pyro and let's get some rest.. We have a big day tomorrow and you need all the sleep you can get" Alex said pulling Kenzi down and the two snuggled up closely and their eyes were closed instantly as they drifted to sleep.

Tamsin laid down smiling as she felt Bo put her head on her chest.

"You were amazing today babe.." Tamsin said softly.

"Not really, I got pinned to a tree and almost killed, then had to sit in the snow waiting for you to hopefully pop back up.. I felt so helpless.. So.." Bo said as she looked up into Tamsin's eyes.

"So what Bo?" Tamsin said now showing some concern.

"I don't know, like I wanted to help, I wanted to fight but I was so hungry.. Once you took off towards the water it was like I lost all focus on everything but you.. I turned quickly to the guy who attacked you and threw the dagger hitting him in the head but it was like I wanted to kill him just because he attacked you. I've never felt such a need to protect you like that.. Which I know I had in the past and the bond makes it different but this was.. It was just new.. And the hunger.. Like I had just fed from you and your chi is so supercharged it holds me over just fine. I don't know what happened.." Bo said as she rested her chin on the Valkyrie's chest looking up at Tamsin's gorgeous face.

"It's probably the effects from being in this plane Bo.. You'll need more chi to stay fueled and the protection you feel for me is probably a combination of our bond growing stronger and you being here so close to your dad who kinda sorta thinks I'm a piece of shit he is drooling to torture.." Tamsin said with a reassuring grin. Bo rolled her eyes and smiled back.

"You're right.. It was just so weird.. I mean it was good feeling so protective over you and I felt stronger when it came to protecting you.. I mean not to sound cocky but I am damn good with a dagger but throwing it over 20 yards away and hitting a guy directly in the skull well that's impressive for even me.." Bo said with a wink.

"All part of being bonded to a Valkyrie babe.. Your abilities will heighten and grow stronger as the bond grows.. You'll be a pretty kick ass warrior.. hell you already are" Tamsin said smiling up to her wife.

"I love you.." Bo said sweetly leaning up and kissing Tamsin's lips.

"I love you too babe.. But you should probably feed some.. and before you go getting all Succu-babe on me just kissing sweet thing.. We aren't gonna be those horn dogs doing it with my sister and momz in the tent" Tamsin said as she scrunched her nose. Bo playfully shoved Tamsin and rolled her eyes.

"I'm not THAT hungry perv and that would just be so damn weird asshole!" Bo said as she frowned and pouted.

"I was just messing with you hot pants.. But if your hunger is gonna grow you'll need to feed, and I mean I'm kinda built special to provide epic Succu-babe chi kisses if you're interested" Tamsin said grinning.

"A chance to kiss you.. Always.." Bo said smiling as she leaned down gently kissing the blonde's lips. Their lips sparked passion and desire. Each time they kissed it was like the world stopped and they could feel the emotions of pure unconditional love radiating from one another. Bo slowly started to pull the Valkyrie's intoxicating chi as she kept their lips lightly touching. Tamsin kept gently rubbing her hands up Bo's back as she savored the sweet sensation. After a long pull of chi Bo finally stopped and placed one sweet loving kiss on Tamsin's lips before smiling at the blonde.

"That never gets old" Tamsin said as she blushed and had a love struck face.

"Mmm I love being with you.. I swear your chi has always been so unique and amazing but now it's like amplified to a million.." Bo said grinning from ear to ear.

"Well my chi is all yours babe.. Now come and cuddle your stunning self up to me and lets get some sleep. Tomorrow we get to go take down daddy dearest.. and I wanna savor each second I get to lay here with you in my arms" Tamsin said as she pulled Bo down on her and wrapped her arms around her.

"You've turned in to quiet the romantic.." Bo said as she nuzzled into Tamsin's chest.

"Yeah yeah.. Well people do crazy things when they're in love.. I guess me turning into a sappy shit is just one of them" Tamsin said rolling her eyes and smirking.

"That's my girl.. A super sweet and adorable moment and she drops the word shit in there.. With an eye roll and smirk I can only assume.." Bo said with her eyes closed, she hadn't even seen Tamsin's reaction to her statement but knowing the Valkyrie, she figured there was some sort of facial expression attached

"Damn you're good.." Tamsin said giggling.

"I just know my girl.." Bo said sweetly as she yawned.

Moments later both were fast asleep holding one another tight. In this moment the lives of the four were perfect, but tomorrow would be a battle to test their strength.. A war that would determine the outcome of the world for both fae and humans alike.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter Seventy-Seven: Breaking In

As the girls began to stir at day break, they all reluctantly got up. Alex was rummaging through her pack trying to find something to eat while Kenzi groaned and threw the sleeping bag over her head. Bo watched as Tamsin stood up and rummaged through the bags to find new clothes to change in to for everyone. Bo couldn't help but grin as she looked at the beautiful blonde hunched over before her in nothing but a sports bra and spandex.

Tamsin found two white t-shirts and two black t-shirts in the bag with four sets of white underarmor. She grinned and pulled them out for everyone to wear. Smiling she turned and handed Bo a white t-shirt and some under armor.

"Here ya go princess, clothing for my girl.. Not exactly what you're use too, but I'm sure you'll pull it off just fine" Tamsin said smiling to the brunette. "You okay Bo?"

Bo gave a sweet smile and nodded.

Alex found two power bars in her bag and smirked as she nudged Kenzi and handed her one of the bars.

"Mmm.. Waking up and finding me food.. You're getting better pyro.. Definitely working your way to total forgiveness for being a crazy suicidal jack ass" Kenzi said as she ripped open the bar and started to devour it.

"I figured food would be the way to your heart" Alex said with a wink as she started to eat her food.

Tamsin rolled her eyes at the two before tossing them the other sets of clothes she had pulled out.

"Oh God what is that smell?" Bo said as she scrunched her face and felt nausea beyond belief.

"Uhm.. According to the wrapper it's peanut butter and chocolate there Bo Bo" Kenzi said as she looked at the wrapper and kept eating.

"Bo are you okay?" Tamsin said as she looked over to her Succubus.

"Yeah.. Just feeling kinda queasy.." Bo said as she shut her eyes and shook her head.

"Do you need to feed?" Tamsin asked as she kneeled down beside Bo and brushed some hair from the brunette's face.

"I am actually hungry.." Bo said shyly as she looked to the blonde.

"Ahhh well lucky for you I come prepared with pop-tarts in tow with a side of Valkyrie chi for breakfast" Tamsin said with a grin as she leaned in kissing Bo's lips. Bo smiled and wrapped her arms around the Valkyrie's neck and slowly pulled chi from Tamsin.

"Mmm that's delicious.." Bo said with a grin. "I don't know what it is but it seems like I'm absolutely craving Valkyrie chi like non stop"

"I think you're becoming an addict" Alex said with a chuckle as she and Kenzi finished their breakfast and started to throw on the new shirts with their snow pants and jackets.

"I would have to agree with that.." Bo said proudly as she took the food from Tamsin and started to eat slowly as the Valkyrie threw on her camo snow pants, under armor and black shirt that matched her sister.

"Well lucky for you I've got tons to spare. You're probably on a Valkyrie chi bender because of The Wanderer being in a different plane and our bond plus the added evil like we talked about last night. You still feeling sick to your stomach babe?" Tamsin asked as she threw her jacket on.

Bo had stood up and was putting on her under armor and the white t-shirt and was looking at Tamsin grinning. "No, I feel perfectly fine thanks to you Valkyrie"

"I aim to please hot pants.." Tamsin said leaning in for a quick kiss. "Alright ladies, let's pack up everything and head out to scope out the compound and try to get inside. We need to move quickly and quietly. Remember, the closer were get the more we're gonna lose control on our emotions and powers. Kenz that's where you come in to play. Let's get moving"

The women packed up quickly, took down the tent and were climbing out of their sink hole in the snow and walking north. An hour had passed when the four reached a hill. As they slowly climbed they heard voices coming from the other side.

"Careful.." Tamsin whispered as the four peeked over the top.

The four looked down to a massive concrete entrance to what appeared to be an underground facility. There were eight men all dressed in black snow gear with guns.

"Well I think it's safe to say the Wanderer has so nicely set up a welcoming party for us.." Kenzi whispered as she looked around the guards.

"We need to get pass them and inside. I'm willing to bet that's where he's at. It looks like the compound is under the snow.." Bo whispered as she looked to the other four.

"Thank you captain obvious" Kenzi said rolling her eyes.

"We need to think of a way to take them all down and fast. If we give them too much time and the four of us attack we'll be outnumbered and they'll either kill us or alert everyone and their mother we're here. We need as much of an element of surprise as we can get.." Tamsin said still studying the posted guards at the entrance.

"I have an idea.." Alex said with a grin.

"What are you thinking.." Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Sparky.. Feel up for practicing your powers?" Alex said with a wink.

"Bring it" Kenzi said with a grin. Alex rummaged through her pack and pulled out the pack of cigarettes Acacia had packed her, and a flask. Alex reluctantly dumped out the vodka she was given and filled the flask with gasoline that Acacia threw in the bag.

Alex, Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi discussed their plan and Alex took off back down the hill as the other three women scooted closer to the sides of the compound making sure that they were hidden by the snow. The women shifted down enough where they stood about 20 yards away from the guards. Their winter gear camouflaged them almost perfectly in the snow. Kenzi, Tamsin and Bo sat there waiting for Alex to appear. The guards stood there talking about their lives after 'the cleansing' and what they wanted to use their promised wealth for.. Most of them talked about wanting women, cars, massive houses. Their conversation suddenly stopped when they caught sight of a blonde woman slowly appearing through the snow.

Alex was stumbling through the snow in what appeared to be a drunken state. She had taken her digital winter camo jacket off to stand out amongst the white backdrop and wore the black tshirt as she swung the flask out in her hand.

"Oh thank God I found you boys.. I was beginning to think there'd be no one to get drunk with me.." Alex slurred as she spilled the liquid from the flask all over the guards.

"Hey watch it!" One of the men yelled.

"Ma'am you can't be here!" Another yelled.

"Oh boys.. Don't spoil my fun and tell me you aren't rule breakers.." Alex said with a wink. The blonde pulled a cigarette from her pocket and put it up to her mouth, "Any of you handsome men have a light?"

One of the men smiled and reached in his pocket pulling out a zippo lighter. He lit the tip of the cigarette and leaned back.

"We're gonna have to ask you to leave miss.." One of the guards said still looking the blonde up and down.

"Gonna throw a poor defenseless woman out in the freezing cold?" Alex said puffing her cigarette.

Kenzi grinned as she closed her eyes.. The baby fae quickly opened her eyes showing the bright red swirls forming. Bo and Tamsin both smiled at her before returning their gaze to Alex who was still talking to the men and swinging the flask around spilling the gasoline they had filled it with all over the guards and the ground in her 'drunken hot mess state' as Kenzi called it.

Kenzi starred at the lit end of the cigarette intensely. Alex turned and glanced to the Russina and the blonde gave a wink. Kenzi smirked and instantly winked back, causing the cigarette to erupt in flames that instantly traveled to the guards who surrounded the blonde. The men started all running around, trying to roll in the snow to put out the flames. Bo and Tamsin stepped into action, charging the men and kicking them to the ground one by one as the flames left the men sprawled out lifeless into the deep snow.

"That was easier than I thought.." Bo said with a grin.

"Nice flames Sparky, I especially enjoyed the cute wink.. You're learning quick.." Alex said as she smiled to Kenzi.

"Thanks, I think I'm starting to get the basics down" Kenzi said brushing her shoulder off.

"Alright let's go.. Getting through these guards wasn't bad but we have no idea what's waiting for us behind that door or where we are going to have to go find the Wanderer. We need to get in and not be seen. Kill anyone who attacks us.. Don't let the darkness pull you in. Try to stabilize your anger and emotions and keep your powers in check.. It's gonna be hard for all of us.." Tamsin said looking at the women.

"Stay together.. We're finally here, probably right where he wants us.. Which means if we're separated we're weakened. No one gets to play the hero today.. We are ALL going home.." Bo said with a smile as she snagged a key card from one of the guards and swiped it in front of the door. The four heard an unlocking click and Bo cautiously pressed the door opened and entered, with Tamsin quickly behind her and Alex and Kenzi walking slowly in with her.

As they walked inside the building they felt a wave of heat rush over them.

"I bet they pay a shit ton for their heating bill.." Kenzi whispered as she looked around.

"Grab some weapons from the packs. Keep something on you at all times to defend yourselves.." Bo whispered as she looked around.

"Ditch the jackets. We want to be able to move around swiftly and quietly" Tamsin said in a low tone.

Alex already had her jacket off, the other three stripped the camo and shoved it in their packs as they started slowly making their way down the dim hall way of the concrete facility.

Bo and Tamsin walked cautiously in the front as Kenzi and Alex followed behind. All had daggers in their hands and were breathing slowly, anticipating an attack from any angle. At the end of the hall way was a large door. There had been no other rooms, doors, entrances or exits.

"I hate to state the obvious but if this is the only door, I'm gonna go ahead and say there's something bad waiting for us on the other side.." Kenzi whispered as she leaned forward grabbing Bo's arm.

"Yeah.. I'd agree with you on that Kenz.. One door after one exit.." Bo said looking over to Tamsin.

"It's our only way.. We have to find him.. And fast.. I can already feel the effects of being in here.. All the death, the rage, the anger from my many lifetimes.. The pull in here is intense.." Tamsin said looking at Bo. Bo reached over and tightly grabbed the Valkyrie's hand giving her a sweet smile.

"If it gets bad just look at me.. We can do this.. YOU can do this babe.. You wouldn't dare hurt me.. Or Kenzi and Alex for that matter. Let's keep pushing through. We have to stop him" Bo said squeezing Tamsin's hand. Tamsin gave a light smirk and nodded to Bo.

"I'm with T.. I feel.. Just.. We need to hurry up guys.. If we don't find him soon I'm gonna lose control.. This is worse than ever.." Alex said closing her eyes tightly, "Kenz.. Keep an eye on me.. If the wrong thing sets me off you're gonna be the only one who can get close enough to stop me. You can take the heat better than Tamsin.."

Kenzi smiled sweetly and nodded to Alex.

"I'm not letting any of you bitches go all evil on me down here. We already joined the dark for your crazy asses.. I'm not letting us hop on the evil train too. If things get bad I'll reign you all back in.. Let's go see what's behind door number one.. Shall we?" Kenzi said with a grin.

Bo swiped the key in front of the door and the door unlocked. Tamsin pushed the door open and all four of the woman walked into the room. Dim lights turned on and the four instantly stopped as the door slammed behind them.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me.. Shit.." Tamsin growled as she looked around.

"Lauren..?!" Bo said as she squeezed Tamsin's hand tightly and started to feel her heart race.

"Holy fae balls.." Kenzi whispered.

"T-Toby?" Alex said in disbelief as she looked at the man who she was locked up in the room of the dark fae compound where Lauren did experiments on them for years. "Toby is that you?"


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter Seventy-Eight: Fallen Allies

"Lauren what the hell are you doing here?" Bo said as she glared to the woman she once loved.

Tamsin matched Bo's stare, giving Lauren a piercing look with her icy blue eyes. Alex was zoned in looking at the man she called a friend who suffered with her through years of torture as her roommate. Kenzi's eyes scanned the room, completely paralyzed as she saw over 20 guards all looking at the four women with guns pointed at them.

"Hello Bo.." Lauren said softly as she smiled to the Succubus, "I was wondering when the four of you would show up.."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tamsin hissed as she stepped closer to Bo.

"I see your new little bonded girlfriend is rather protective over you Bo, what's wrong Tamsin, still jealous?" Lauren said with a grin.

"Try bonded wife.." Bo spat out as she grabbed Tamsin's hand tightly.

Lauren's smile quickly faded as she glared at the two.

Tamsin couldn't help but smirk.

"Wife? Really? You two got married.. Wow.. Never thought I would see the day that Bo FINALLY made a choice.." Lauren said as she rolled her eyes.

"My heart chose Tamsin a long time ago.. I was just too stuck in your drama and bullshit to notice what I had in front of me.." Bo said as she glared.

"Oh please Bo, you're a Succubus. You'll never be tied down to one person. It's impossible" Lauren said as she laughed.

"It might have been impossible when she was with you Lauren, but with me it's not and THAT'S what angers you more than anything. You loved Bo and Bo loved you.. But love wasn't enough when you can't sustain your girlfriend.." Tamsin said as she tried not to let the rage show in her voice.

"With the projects I have been working on.. She wouldn't have had to worry much longer about me being human Tamsin.." Lauren said with an evil grin.

"Doc you better hope you're fucking brainwashed.. What the hell are you doing here and why do you have Toby?" Alex hissed as she glared at Lauren.

"Brainwashed.. You four are thinking of everything to try to justify my actions aren't you?" Lauren said as she laughed, "And Alex, don't worry about your little friend here.. I'm not keeping him against his will.."

"She's right Alex.. It came down to a choice.. Join the Wanderer or watch my family perish with the end of the world. You and I thought Lauren was tormenting us, torturing us, but she was training our bodies for greatness.." Toby said with a smile, "Don't fight this Alex.. Don't fight us or him.. Join us and help rid the world of it's impurity.."

"Ohhhh I'm so gonna go with some mass fae brainwashing theory now.." Kenzi whispered as she grabbed ahold of Alex's arm. Still looking around at the men ready to pull the trigger surrounding them.

"Lauren this isn't right.. You aren't you right now.. You can laugh or pretend to be a bitch but I know you.. Are you really going to sit here and kill us when we have a chance to stop my father from killing millions of innocent people.." Bo said softening her stare to the blonde.

"I don't know what's right anymore Bo.." Lauren said as he eyes flashed with a hint of regret.

Before Bo could say more.. Lauren turned and walked to the door. The blonde stopped as she turned the handle and looked at the four women.

"I truly am sorry.. for everything the four of you have gone through.. and I'm sorry for what's about to happen.." Lauren said softly as she turned and disappeared behind the door.

"Alex.. Stand down.." Toby said as his looked into the Ember's eyes. "I don't want to hurt any of you but our orders are clear.. We will kill you if you try to stop him.."

Alex turned and looked to Bo and Tamsin. Bo flashed her eyes blue and Tamsin nodded as her eyes turned black. Alex slowly turned and looked at Kenzi who was holding tightly on to her arm. Kenzi looked up and flashed her eyes red.

"…I don't want to hurt you either Toby… But you've chosen your side…" Alex said stepping closer to her former roommate and flashed her eyes red, "…And we have chosen ours"

It was as though the battle had erupted. The guards guns began firing at the four as the women all rolled to the floor and each attacked a certain section of the surrounding enemies.

Bo kicked her leg out knowing four men to the ground. Tamsin dove forward taking five men out at the same time and throwing punches left and right as her eyes darkened. Kenzi let fire appear in her palms as she started striking towards the men who surrounded her throwing heated punches left and right. Each time her hands hit one of the guards they fell to the ground with seething pain.

"Really going to kill me Alex?" Toby said as the two circled one another.

"You gonna kill me?" Alex hissed back with her beaming red eyes.

"If I have to.." Toby said lunging forward at the blonde.

Something snapped inside Alex as she threw her body into blue flames and grabbed Toby around the neck. The man looked at her with pleading eyes but the rage had taken over Tamsin.

Kenzi had knocked several men out and was spinning trying to avoid their hits. Kenzi took a hit to the face from the barrel of a guard's gun and fell to the ground. As she glanced up in her groggy state, she saw Alex beaming blue flames and striking down guard after guard who sprinted towards her.

Tamsin glanced over and saw Bo pulling chi from one of the guards viciously. Three guards laid around the Succubus lifeless and pale. A man appeared from behind Bo and hit her in the back of the head with the gun knocking Bo to the ground. The brunette groaned in pain and held her head as she saw the man who hit her now standing over her.

"Bo!" Tamsin yelled as she took off towards the brunette.

The Valkyrie spread her wings and sprinted towards Bo ramming the man preparing to hit her wife and sending him flying. Tamsin took her stance in front of Bo as the sea of guards all aimed their guns at them.

Bo looked up and saw the gorgeous wings spread out in front of her, shielding the Succubus from any damage. There was a gun shot, and Tamsin winced in pain as she felt warm blood trickling down her abdomen. The Valkyrie's features darkened quickly and her gaze met the attackers.

"You don't want to protect the Wanderer.. You want to die.. NOW!" Tamsin said loudly as the 15 gunmen in front of her fell instantly to the ground. Tamsin fell to her knees and retracted her wings. Bo lunged forward looking at the bullet wound in Tamsin's stomach.

"You've really got to stop taking bullets for me babe.." Bo said with a grin.

"This is the last time.. I do anything nice.. For you.." Tamsin panted out with a smirk.

"We both know that isn't true.. Now come here.." Bo said softly as she leaned down pushing chi into Tamsin. The Valkyrie's eyes widened as she felt the hole in her stomach close. Tamsin broke the flow of chi gasping.

"Thanks babe.." Tamsin said as she looked up at Bo.

"A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Kenzi screamed as she stood starring at Alex who was being shot at repeatedly. Like the bullet did in the alley, they hit the blue fire spinning and melted into the blonde. Alex was infuriated and began slinging fire at the remaining men, roasting them with each strike.

"She's out of control!" Kenzi yelled still looking at Alex.

"Kenzi you have to stop her! If she gets too hot the place is going to blow!" Tamsin yelled as Bo helped her to her feet.

"I can't heat my body up that fast!" Kenzi screamed still looking at the blonde Ember.

"You have to do something Kenz!" Bo yelled looking between the two. Alex fully engulfed in blue flames and Kenzi standing there with her palms lit up in red flames.

Kenzi hesitated but then quickly took off in a sprint to Alex. Without thinking, the Russian woman jumped onto the burning blue flames that consumed Alex and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss that sent Alex stumbling back, but the Ember quickly wrapped her arms around Kenzi's small body. Bo and Tamsin sat there in complete shock at what happened next.

Kenzi's body became engulfed in bright red flames. Kenzi had managed to unlock a power that takes many Ember's centuries to master. Kenzi burning bright red, and Alex's body burning bright blue sharing a passionate and loving kiss. The blue and red flames seemed to swirl around the two for a moment before the flames died down and the two stood their with their normal bodies finally appeared.

The kiss broke and both stood there panting. "Kenzi.. You.. You.." Alex said looking at the Russian in disbelief.

"I got mad skills.. I told you.." Kenzi said with a smile as she grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her over to where Bo and Tamsin stood.

"HOLY SHIT MOMZ!" Tamsin said running over and hugging the woman.

"I'm a badass, I know.." Kenzi said grinning. "Holy shit Bo you're bleeding.."

Tamsin whipped her head around looking at the Succubus who had a deep cut on her forehead.

"I'm fine.." Bo said with a grin.

"Come on my legit official pyro girlfriend.. Let's give them a minute while we scope the place out.." Alex said grabbing Kenzi's hand and leading her away.

"You okay Kenz?" Alex asked as she squeezed the baby fad's hand.

"Yeah are YOU?" Kenzi asked looking up into the blonde's eyes.

"Yeah.. It was like something inside me snap. I couldn't stop.. Kenz you could have died jumping on me like that.." Alex said as she stopped walking and turned so she was facing Kenzi.

"No I wouldn't have.." Kenzi said as she smirked.

"Oh really? How do you know that?" Alex said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Because no matter how pissed you are or how crazy pyro you go.. You'll never hurt me. As much as it kills you to be mushy, you love me.. You're my girlfriend and you'd do anything to protect me, even if it means being a total dumbass.." Kenzi said with a smile.

"Well someone is full of themselves.." Alex said with a grin. "But I do love you.. Just no more YOU going all suicidal missy.. I can't handle you getting killed after I just split my soul in two to make you fae! Got it?"

"Yes ma'am" Kenzi said leaning up kissing Alex softly.

"Bo you need to feed.." Tamsin said as she walked over and gently cupped Bo's face.

"I don't want to just keep draining you babe.." Bo said as she put her forehead on Tamsin's.

"You aren't using me Bo.. I'm your Valkyrie and your wife.. I want you alive and I'll do anything to make sure that you're safe. We'll have time for amazing love making later but for now.. Kiss me Bo.." Tamsin said softly as she leaned forward and gently placed her lips against Bo.

Bo couldn't help but smile into the kiss. After feeling the blonde's soft sweet kiss momentarily.. Bo leaned back pulling fresh sweet chi. The flow seemed to continue forever but it didn't weaken Tamsin. Bo pulled back and smiled as she leaned in to place another soft kiss on Tamsin's lips.

Suddenly the room went pitch black.. There were muffled sounds of a struggle. Then the lights came back on beaming brightly.

"TAMSIN?!" Bo screamed as she looked around the room in a panic for the blonde who had just been in her arms.

Alex and Kenzi's heads whipped around as they saw Bo standing alone in the middle of the fallen guards surrounding them.

"Oh shit.." Alex said softly as the three searched over and over.. No sign of Tamsin in the room.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter Seventy-Nine: Finding Tamsin

The Valkyrie opened her eyes after the pitch black darkness of the room she was in and saw that she was now standing in a room that looked ancient. The walls were made with old stones and bricks. Tamsin looked around her and saw that she was sitting on a large circular platform with a long cat walk that lead from the door out to the area she was being held.. the edges of the platform ended abruptly and beneath the steep drop from what appeared to be the smoking platform was red fire that lit up the room with an eerie light.

"Hello Tamsin.." A man's voice said from behind her.

Tamsin whipped her head around and looked at the Wanderer who was now standing feet away from her. The Valkyrie tried to lunge forward but was stopped when the shackles binding her wrists were chained to the floor yanked her back down.

"There's that fight in you I so admired.." the Wanderer said with a deep laugh.

"What do you want asshole?" Tamsin said as she sat back down on the ground and rolled her eyes.

"Do you really need to ask?" The man said as he raised an eyebrow.

"You want power, destroy humanity, be almighty.. Yada yada yada.. Same old shit every psychopath who tried to be 'ruler of the world' spat out his ass.." Tamsin said back with a grin.

"Oh Tamsin, it amuses me how well you think you know me.. Is that all you think I want.. Isn't there something I've _always_ wanted more?" the Wander asked as he kneeled down and smiled.

Tamsin looked up with an evil glare that would send chills down anyone's spine, "You'll NEVER get Bo.."

"Oh dearest.. It seems as though I have you all right where I want you.. My daughter will reign beside me as the Queen of the new world and there's nothing you can do to stop it Valkyrie.." the Wanderer said with a chuckle.

"Your freaky incest obsession with your daughter is gross dude.. Seriously. Couldn't you find a queen who is remotely close to your age and not your family?" Tamsin said as she raised an eyebrow.

The smile faded from the Wanderer's face as he raised his hand smacking Tamsin across the face.

"That smart mouth of yours will get you killed Valkyrie.." The Wanderer said with a grin.

"I'm counting on it there pops.." Tamsin said with a smirk.

"Pops?" The Wanderer sneered.

"I mean I am kinda married in to your family now.. Ya know.. To your gorgeous daughter.. My bonded warrior.." Tamsin said as she grinned.

"That may be true Valkyrie.. But you and I both know that the weak do not survive in my family. I don't think you'll be my daughter-in-law for long if the dagger needs to be activated by your death at the hands of your sister. Your bond with Bo will weaken and she'll turn to me for support" The Wanderer said with a smile.

"Not even death can hinder our bond.. You'll die by the hands of your daughter ass-wad, and I'll save the last bit of strength in my body to salut your soul to the underworld with my middle finger raised high. I can smell fear, I've lived with death, and I can sense doubt.. All three of which you seem to be showing right now _oh powerful one_" Tamsin said with a nose scrunch.

The Wanderer growled and lunged forward holding a blade against the Valkyrie's neck.

"Go ahead.. Do it.. Kill me.. OH WAIT! You can't.. You need my ass alive" Tamsin said with a smirk.

The Wanderer grinned as he pressed the blade tighter against Tamsin's neck, "For now I need you alive.. But there are ways to punish you for your constant disloyalty that are far worse than death.."

A beautiful blonde woman wearing a long white dress with a gold scarf came slowly walking through the door and on to the cat walk heading for them. Tamsin's jaw nearly dropped when she saw who it was.

"Mariah?" Tamsin said in disbelief.

"Hello Tamsin.." Mariah said as she walked and stood beside the Wanderer.

"Ah, I see you remember one of your highest Valkyrie elders.. I believe she ranks right underneath Freya if my memory is correct.." The Wanderer said with a smirk.

"That is true.." Mariah said with a smile.

"Mariah.. Not you.. You seriously sided with this douche bag? You're sentencing everyone in Vahalla to slavery and death.." Tamsin said eyeing the woman.

"Some must suffer but the outcome is for the greater good Tamsin.." Mariah said with a smirk.

"I always knew you were a spineless bitch. I don't know why Freya chose you as her second in command.. Heartless tramp" Tamsin hissed as she glared to the Valkyrie elder.

"I think I'll sit back and enjoy this little reunion. Mariah.. I think Tamsin needs to be taught how to control that mouth of hers.. Wouldn't you agree?" The Wanderer said as he walked away and sat in a large golden throne with red cushions grinning from ear to ear.

Mariah walked slowly towards the younger Valkyrie darkening her features and blackening her eyes. Tamsin instantly retaliated, allowing her eyes to turn pitch black and the skeleton shadows to creep across her face.

"Trying to fight back Tamsin? Oh honey that's so cute.. You know your powers cannot defeat an Elder like me.." Mariah said as she grabbed the back of Tamsin's head and yanking it backwards so that she was now looking into Tamsin's eyes.

"No.." Tamsin said softly as her eyes went back to baby blue and the shadows faded from her face. Her mind was now open and exposed for Mariah to penetrate and plant doubts and fears to pierce the Valkyrie's soul.

"What the hell happened?!" Bo said still looking around for Tamsin.

"I don't know Bo Bo.. The lights went out and we heard some shit then BAM.. No Tam Tam.." Kenzi said looking around. "Come on.. We need to go find her.."

"Kenz if the Wanderer took her.." Bo said as the fear started to make her heart race. "He's hell bent on revenge for her betrayal.. He'll kill her!"

"He won't kill her.. He can't kill her.. Not yet.." Alex said looking at the two who both raised an eyebrow. Now was not the time to explain any further. "Come on. Let's go through the door Lauren left in.. We'll find her. Bo you gotta keep your mind open and focus on Tamsin. You can find her. Whatever he's doing you can easily help her withstand it.."

Bo nodded and then took off through the door. There was a long dark hallway with many doors on either side. The three quickly made their way down the hall in silence, awaiting to hear any clues of where to go. They were trapped in the Wanderer's underground maze.

Bo suddenly stopped and doubled over in pain.

"Bo! Bo are you okay?" Kenzi said as she reached down grabbing Bo's hand.

"Yeah.. I just.. It's like a cramp.. But God it hurts.." Bo said as she winced in pain.

Alex immediately opened a door close to them.. Peered in and saw that it was an empty records room.

"In here.. We can't be seen by more guards.." Alex whispered as she held the door open and Bo and Kenzi came stumbling in.

"Bo Bo I love you but now is so not the time for some PMS pains.. What is going on?" Kenzi asked as she fell to her knees beside Bo.

"I.. I don't know what it is.. I feel like there's a pain in my stomach and it's radiating to my heart.. I feel strong and determined but the cramps.. AHH GOD!" Bo said as another wave of pain shot through her.

"Could it be your bond with Tammers? Is she in trouble?" Kenzi asked as she put her hand on Bo's forehead, "You don't have a fever.. What could this be?"

"Maybe.. Or.." Alex raised an eyebrow and then knelt down to Bo checking her pulse and eyeing the brunette. "Bo.. Did you and Tamsin use a.. Well.. Did you two use protection when you Succu-sexed with her body swap costume?"

Kenzi's jaw dropped and the baby fae turned pale. "Bo.."

"I mean no.. We didn't use anything but I mean that's impossible.. She was in a guy's body but she was still genetically a woman.. This isn't.. It can't be.." Bo said as her eyes widened.

"BO!" Kenzi said smacking the Succubus's arm, "What have I told you about always using a condom with anything that has a pee pee!"

"Alex.. This can't.. I can't be.." Bo said now looking at the blonde.

Alex sat there stunned beyond belief, "Pregnant.. Uhm yeah no.. You definitely could be Bo. With fae babies, especially one that could be from you and Tamsin.. Two of the most powerful fae the world has encountered.. The fetus bonds strongly to both parents instantly, even before the baby has truly begun to form.. It senses when one parent is in danger or scared and it reacts in the womb.."

Kenzi's eyes widened as she looked between Alex and Bo, "Okay hold the fae up.. This could be Tammers weird lady Valkyrie sperm and Bo Bo's Succu-slut eggs just now making a hybrid Valkubus crying crap machine and it's reacting to Tamsin being taken and scared and it's hurting Bo?"

"It's not hurting her technically.. It's scared.. It's worried.. The pain in your stomach, in your heart, that's the fear that the baby is feeling not having Tamsin here. The baby will do this when it's worried for one of the parents, both you and T will feel the pains but the baby will also juice you two up.. Boost your powers to save one another, make the bond stronger and more intense.. Bo, I think you're pregnant.." Alex said still looking at Bo who was completely shocked.

"I'm.. I'm pregnant?" Bo stammered out looking between Alex and Kenzi.

"Holy.. Shittles.. I SO call god mom!" Kenzi said as she grinned, "Wait are we happy right now.. Or are we going to express our legal right of choice?"

"I'm.. I'm going to be a mom.." Bo said as she chuckled and reached her hands over her stomach. A smile came across Bo's face as she looked back up to the other two.

Kenzi grinned and leaned down and hugged the Succubus. "You're gonna be a mom Bo Bo.."

Alex smiled and nodded, "Never thought I'd get to be an aunt.."

Their happiness was short lived as Bo grabbed her head and screamed in pain. The only words that Bo could compose before she passed out was "Tamsin.." and with that Bo fell over on Kenzi's lap. Alex and Kenzi looked at Bo then to each other.

"Is future my future god baby Valkubus kicking Bo Bo's ass?! What the hell happened?!" Kenzi asked frantically.

"No.. I think it's Tamsin trying to talk to Bo or something.." Alex said as she looked down at the unconscious Succubus.

Mariah was still standing over Tamsin with her eyes black as night and an evil grin across her face.

"Bo doesn't love you. You were foolish to bond with The Wanderer's daughter. She was using you for the strength she would gain from the bond. You don't deserve love. You're a murderer. A killer. You don't deserve happiness. You don't deserve Bo. Bo will never be loyal to only you. You can't protect her, you're weak Tamsin.. You don't want to keep fighting for Bo.. You want her to join her father.." Mariah said as she tilted her head hearing Tamsin scream in pain.

A Valkyrie using her powers on another fae or human is one thing. The doubts and fears becoming implanted instantly and effect the minds quickly, however, when Valkyrie's use their intimidation on one another it causes excruciating pain. The doubts, fear and intimidation fight to penetrate the Valkyrie's minds, but the stronger the Valkyrie, the harder it is to get the abilities to seep in.

"You are a traitor, undeserving of so many things. You should feel grateful the Wanderer has let you live this long. You should join him. Stand beside Bo. You are selfish. You know you can't protect Bo, you just want to keep her for yourself.." Mariah said.

Tamsin let out a pain filled scream and then passed out.

Mariah smirked and turned to the Wanderer. "The doubts and fear has weakened her, but she'll wake up.."

"When she does keep going.. I want you to plant every seed of doubt and intimidation you can into that disrespectful low life. I want her an inch from death when Bo arrives so that Tamsin's dying breath will encourage Bo to follow me.." The Wanderer said with a grin.

Tamsin opened her eyes slowly and was shocked to see Bo standing over her. The were in what looked like the fields from Vahalla in Tamsin's trial during the Witch's game of fears.

"BO?!" Tamsin said as she shot up.

"Oh thank God it's you and you're real! I thought I was dreaming!" Bo said as she fell down wrapping her arms around Tamsin's neck.

"What happened?! Why are we in Vahalla?! Oh shit are we dead?!" Tamsin said wide eyed.

"What? No.. Or at least I don't think so. Last thing I remember I was sitting on the floor with Alex and Kenzi and we were trying to find you and I passed out.." Bo said as she cupped Tamsin's face. "God I miss you so much. The lights came on and you were gone.."

Tamsin smiled and leaned in kissing Bo on her lips, savoring the taste of her wife's soft and warm lips.

"I know babe, I know.. Your dad so nicely had me brought to him.. I'm in some crazy room where I'm on this like platform hovering over fire. It's creepy and totally underworld kinda shit.. He convinced one of the highest Valkyrie Elders to join him.. He brought her in to use her powers on me. She's trying to use her doubt and intimidation abilities to make me.. To make me turn against you and convince you to that you should join him.. She keeps trying to tell me I'm not strong enough to protect you, that I'm a murderer who deserves nothing but pain and torment.. How you're a Succubus who will never be with only me.. Telling me that joining the Wanderer is the only way to go.. It's killing me Bo.. When Valkyrie's use their powers on other fae or humans it's easy to get the ideas to stick but when Valkyrie's use their powers on one another it's our instincts to fight the push of the doubt.. It hurts so bad.. It's like millions of knives stabbing into my head over and over.." Tamsin said as she frowned and shook her head.

"Tamsin, I am so sorry. I'm going to find you babe.. I'm going to come save you.. You can't let her win. You can't let her put those thoughts in your head. You have to fight.. Fight until I can find you.." Bo said as she put her forehead against Tamsin's.

"I'm trying.. She's so strong Bo. I can't take on a Valkyrie Elder, even as a reborn Valkyrie.. The thoughts she's trying to put in my mind about you.. They're tearing me apart. I'm doing everything I can to keep her away.." Tamsin said as she shook her head against Bo's.

Bo pulled back but kept her arms draped over Tamsin's neck. "I think I know something that will give you the inspiration to fight back and not let anything that Valkyrie Elder says influence your mind?"

"What's that Succulette.." Tamsin said with a weak smile. "I could use a pep talk from my girl right now.."

"You can't let her put those things in your head about me, about you or us.. I need you to pull through this and fight for me.. I need you to be okay.. Because I can't raise our baby on my own.." Bo said softly as she smiled to the blonde.

Tamsin's eyes widened as she felt her heart stop. "W-What?"

Bo smiled and looked into Tamsin's baby blue eyes, "Tamsin.. I'm pregnant.. Well we think I'm pregnant.. I know this is a huge shock and please don't be.." Before Bo could finish she was cut off by Tamsin pulling her in for a passionate, long, and deep kiss.

Tamsin pulled back slightly and rested her forehead against Bo's, "We're gonna have a baby?" Tamsin said softly as she smiled.

"I think we are Valkyrie.." Bo said as she grinned. "You aren't upset? Mad? Like totally about to freak out?"

"Bo.. I love you, I love you more than life itself. I would do anything for you.. The idea of us having a child.. Bo, mad is the last thing I would ever be.. I want kids with you.. Although it's WAY unexpected.. This is nothing short of a blessing.." Tamsin said as she leaned in kissing Bo gently.

"Like I said.. Until we take a test it isn't official but Alex says she thinks that's what happened. After you were taken we ran out of the door in the room and down a hall way.. I started having these intense pains in my stomach that rose up to my heart.. I fell to the floor and Alex said that with fae babies they bond with their parents and they'll react by letting their fear and worry stress out the mom.. So you being gone caused our future Succubus-Valkyrie angel to get upset.." Bo said with a grin.

"That means that if I'm in danger and we're having a baby your powers become amped.. That's amazing! We may not even need the dagger if we.. If you.. I won't.. God Bo you're having a baby!" Tamsin said still grinning.

"WE are having a baby Tamsin.." Bo said as she kissed Tamsin's lips.

"We're gonna have one kick ass baby babe.. One kick ass baby.." Tamsin said as she smiled.

"Yes we are.. But first we have to find your cute little Valkyrie ass and defeat soon to be grandpa Wanderer so I can take my wife home.." Bo said with a grin.

"Follow your heart Bo.. We're bonded. You'll know where to go. Just keep you and our little one safe and sound and come so you can kiss me in person.. Not that I don't like these new mind meetings in Vahalla.." Tamsin said smiling.

"We'll be safe babe.. You just don't let that Valkyrie Elder put anything bad in that pretty little head of yours.." Bo said kissing Tamsin again.

"I love you.." Tamsin said with a grin.

"I love you too.." Bo said as she smiled back.

Bo opened her eyes and shot up off the floor.

"Woah.." Bo said as she sat up.

Kenzi and Alex were looking at Bo with wide eyes.

"What the hell was that?!" Kenzi said looking Bo all over.

"Tamsin.. We had like some crazy telepathic meeting or something in Vahalla.. She said the Wanderer took her and has her in a room with a floating platform over fire and there's some Valkyrie Elder there trying to use her powers on Tamsin.. I told her about the baby.." Bo said as her eyes searched between the two.

"YOU TOLD HER?!" Kenzi yelled as she cupped her face trying to hold a yelp of excitement.

"What'd she say?!" Alex asked as she looked at Bo.

"She's happy.. She is beyond excited and wants this.. But first we have to find her before the Valkyrie Elder or my father kills her.. I can't lose her.." Bo said as she rose to her feet.

"He can't kill her.. Neither of them can kill her.." Alex said softly as Kenzi and Bo stopped their walk to the door and turned to look at the blonde.

"You said that earlier.. What's that mean Alex.." Kenzi asked as she scrunched her brow.

"Alex.. What are you not telling us?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow and took a step closer to the blonde.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter Eighty: The Choices We Make

"The Wanderer can't kill Tamsin.. Because I have to be the one to do it.." Alex said as she crossed her arms and looked at the two women in front of her.

"Alex.. What the hell are you talking about?" Bo said with a defensive and slightly angered tone.

"Please tell me this is one of your horribly sick jokes.. You can't kill Tamsin.." Kenzi said as she felt her heart stop.

"The dagger we stole, well were given, by Duke.. The one that'll strip the Wanderer of his powers and make him human so we can kill him.. Do you guys remember the words inscribed on the handle? It was written in an ancient language not many can read.. Except for well trained Valkyrie's and those alive before the beginning of time.. It said: The blood of two from the same one, as well as blood from another who's will shall be done. Sacrifice thy family for reasons true, yet another must be there to follow through.." Alex said as she looked down to the ground.

Kenzi and Bo both looked at one another then back at Alex.

"What does that mean Alex?" Bo asked as she stepped closer to the blonde.

"It means that the dagger can only be activated by spilling blood.. Certain blood. It requires the sacrifice of a sister. After being stabbed, one sister must take the blade from the other, slice their palm and put their blood on it then.. Then we'll need blood from you Bo.. To make the dagger work. Then you have to be the one to stab your father.. Kenzi has to be there to make sure everything follows through as planned. One the three of us have our blood on the dagger and you stab him he'll be human.." Alex said as she sighed.

"What the hell.. You have to kill TAMSIN and then you and Bo have to put your blood on the dagger to allow it to take down that Wandering Douche? No! NO!" Kenzi said as she shook her head.

"There has to be another way.. I love you Alex but I WILL NOT let you hurt Tamsin! You won't kill her.." Bo said as she stood defensively.

"There's no other way Bo.. The dagger won't work unless it has the blood and the sacrifice.. But you're right.. I won't kill her.." Alex said as she looked to Bo and Kenzi who both had their eyebrows raised in curiosity. "She's going to kill me.."

Bo and Kenzi stood there completely shocked and speechless.

Tamsin opened her eyes and gasped. The Wanderer gave a light chuckle as he nodded to Mariah to go back to the Valkyrie and continue torturing her.

"Had enough yet Tamsin?" Mariah asked as she grinned and slowly walked back towards the blonde chained to the floor.

Tamsin moved so that she was sitting on her knees looking at both the Elder Valkyrie and the Wanderer.

"Not even close.. I told you once and I'll say it again. NOTHING you do will ever make me doubt Bo or the love we share. You can try your little mind tricks on me Mariah, but I think BOTH of you underestimate the bond Bo and I have.. You can't break me.. No matter how desperate you are. This is pathetic.. I thought you two would be capable of more.." Tamsin said with a smirk.

"So young and naive Tamsin.." Mariah said with a smile as she turned back to the Wanderer.

"You aren't strong enough to fight this Tamsin. You'll never be able to save Bo from her destiny to reign beside me.. You were stupid to not side with me when I gave you the chance Valkyrie.." The Wanderer said as he narrowed his piercing brown eyes and glared at the blonde.

"You clearly have no idea who your daughter is.. She isn't one to follow rules and she sure as hell isn't one to let a dead beat dad like you decide her destiny.." Tamsin said with a grin.

The Wanderer sat there still smiling as he nodded to the Elder Valkyrie. Mariah smiled and yanked Tamsin's head back.

The Wanderer let out a deep chuckle. The man sat there in his black robe. He had brown hair that was identical to Bo's with those signature deep brown eyes of the Succubus. His skin was tan and he had a beard that matched his flowing hair color. To anyone who didn't know how diabolical and evil this man would say he was nothing short of attractive.. A man you'd see on the cover of GQ.

Mariah turned her gaze back to Tamsin and her eyes darkened and the skeleton features creeped on her face.

"You can't fight me Tamsin, you won't be able to resist my powers.. You're too weak.. No matter how much Freya doted on you, you always knew you'd never amount to anything.. You're going to die tonight you stupid child.." Mariah said with a grin.

Tamsin's eyes started to beam a bright gold as the skeleton features erupted throughout her face. Mariah looked at the blonde in disbelief. Tamsin looked into the Elder's black eyes and smirked.

"I can fight you Mariah. I can resist your powers and I am far from weak. I am a Valkyrie. Daughter of Talicia, the legendary and powerful warrior of Vahalla. Daughter of Darren, an evil and soulless Ember who's dark reigned nearly ended our world. I am chosen by Freya for greatness. She doted on me because I come from her bloodline, the bloodline of darkness that strives for light in sorrowful times. I am stronger than you or anyone could have ever predicted. I will die tonight, but my cause will not die with me. We will fight and we will prevail. You are nothing. You are spineless and a coward of epic proportions. You don't deserve to live in this world or any for that matter. You should die.. Die without the hope of salvation or your soul resting in Vahalla. But I won't be like you, I won't kill for sheer pleasure and amusement and I won't kill a fellow Valkyrie without good cause. I won't kill an Elder.. But I will tell you this, If anyone comes after Bo or anyone in my family I will find a way to come back and smite you all. Take your soul and leave. Go somewhere secluded where you'll never be found. Be gone Mariah, and never return…" Tamsin said as she tilted her head and her eyes beamed brightly causing the Elder to fall backwards and scream in pain. There was a glow of white light that came from Mariah as the light faded so did the Elder's body.

The smile that seemed plastered permanently on the Wanderer's face faded as he saw the scene before him unfold.

Tamsin's eyes returned to their blue and she smiled as she looked to the man, "Bet you didn't see that one coming _oh wise one_.." Tamsin said with a chuckle.

"You.. You couldn't have defeated someone that high in the Valkyrie ranks.." The Wanderer hissed.

"I couldn't alone no.. But your daughter gave me more than one reason to fight. You try to contain and control what you don't even know. You can't begin to comprehend the power that Bo and I have.. We won't let you destroy the world without one hell of a fight.." Tamsin said with a grin.

"Maybe not.. But you still die.. Once your gone how strong do you think your bond with my daughter will be then? She won't be able to resist the pull of power to join me.. Neither will her previous human little follower or your sister. Alex will be a prize to have in my army.. She will be the reason the world burns. Mackenzi will help immensely as she rises to her new abilities and follows her lovers path, but it's not your darling little sister who will be the reason the new Ember strives for darkness.. It will be Bo. Mackenzi's allegiance follows my daughter. Her loyalties are nothing short of commendable. In the end, you will die and you won't be able to stop the world from becoming what I seek. You'll perish as my daughter, your wife and bonded warrior, rules. Isobeau will slaughter millions with the blink of an eyelash. You of all people know how dangerous and deadly she can become when she releases her inner demons. She'll make a great Queen to the darkness. My daughter was destined to rule fae and humans alike and now without you in the way trying to control her.. She'll thrive on the power of evil and there won't be a damn thing you can do to stop it.." The Wanderer said as he smiled to Tamsin.

Tamsin sat there glaring at the man. "You don't know them like I do.. Nothing you can say or do will make them join you.. They are the most pure of heart people I have met in any of my many lifetimes. I might die today Wanderer, but I can assure you my death will not be in vein.. I will die knowing Bo will bring your army to their knees as they watch you beg for mercy.."

"If that what makes you feel better dying then please feel free to continue to think that.. But I think we both know the amount of doubt in your heart. You know what it's like to lose yourself in the darkness, how good it feels to finally give in to your wicked desires.. They'll lavish the sensation of killing innocents. They'll smile as they stand in the burning flames that consume the hell on earth I will create. Deep in your soul you fear that you'll die for a cause that cannot be altered. That you'll die and the ones you love will laugh at your demise rather than mourn your loss.. You will die Valkyrie. You will die and my way shall be law.." The Wanderer said as he smiled and nodded to the Valkyrie.

Tamsin sat there in silence letting the words she had just heard sink in. Would her death be enough to inspire Bo to kill her father? Would her death be enough to stop the plans the Wanderer has set forward? Tamsin felt her heart begin to break as she thought about dying.. She was prepared to sacrifice her last life for Bo.. Nothing would change that, she would always think of her Succubus and warrior and give up the air in her lungs if it meant protecting the woman she loved.. But she couldn't help but feel sad and have tears well in her eyes.. She and Bo may have a child together.. Something that has never happened in fae history. A baby.. Their baby.. And she was about to die.. Leaving the woman she loved alone with a child that would be a constant reminder that she wasn't around anymore. But in the end Bo came first and Tamsin would go to the ends of the earth to protect her, even if it meant the Valkyrie would lose everything she treasured dear. In the card given to her by Trick it said to always trust her warrior.. And now was the time to put that to the test. Trust Bo to defeat her father and end the threat on the world.

Tamsin thought about all the wicked that consumed her past lives.. But right now, in this moment, she was about to give her life for the greatest thing in her existence.. Bo.. For Bo to have a chance at a life without the push of evil influencing her or trying to harm her each and every day. Bo meant everything to her. Tamsin took comfort in knowing that she was bonded to a true warrior with a pure heart. If the Valkyrie died today, she would wait in Vahalla until the day she could see her Bo again.

"Alex what the hell are you talking about?! You can't let Tamsin kill you! You heard Acacia's story and the laws of the Valkyrie's! If Tamsin kills you she'll die!" Kenzi said frantically.

"There HAS to be a way to do this where we won't lose either of you! No one is dying today!" Bo said as she looked into Alex's eyes.

"Someone has to die for the Wanderer to be killed Bo. It will be me.. I went and created a potion that'll prevent Tamsin from dying after she kills me.. It'll make my death a justified killing and it'll ease the pain she's going to feel after I die.. It'll give me a minute before my soul is taken to Vahalla to talk to her and give her some comfort but she'll need you Bo. She'll need you there to hold her down and keep her alive.. to fight against her instincts of feeling the guilt that will kill her. Kenz you've got to stab her and inject her with the potion as I die and you need to help keep her calm. It'll keep her alive but she'll need you two more than ever. The Wanderer thinks I am going to show up and kill Tamsin, which would weaken your bond with her Bo, allowing you to be vulnerable to his control and resisting the evil. He knows that if Bo falls into the darkness it'll be easy to corrupt Kenzi, and in return me. We all have our loyalties. If he can get me to kill Tamsin it'll make Bo his.. If he has Bo, who's a bonded warrior in the Valkyrie world.. He can open the portal and take the power of the souls in Vahalla. If I die then you, Tamsin and Kenzi can stop him. You'll have to move fast, after he stabs me, I'll pull the knife out and cut Tamsin's palm, then Bo you need to cut yours. The dagger will glow blue and you'll need to kill your father quickly.." Alex said as she looked at the two.

"Alex.. No.." Bo said as she felt her heart drop.

"It has to be me. You three were a great family to me but in the end.. Tamsin has spent her life taking care of me, watching over me, saving my ass and protecting me.. It's time I return the favor. Tamsin has had a cursed life, she's spent her many years in torment and pain. She finally has a chance at happiness, a family. You're about to have a baby with her Bo.. Tamsin knows what's going on.. She knows that I have to kill her.. Or thinks I'm going to.. Imagine her heart break knowing you two are going to have a baby and she's going to die never meeting her child. That's something she's always wanted.. She's always wanted a love like you two share. She has a chance at happiness and I'm going to let her have that opportunity.." Alex said as she looked at Bo. "You know this has to happen Bo.. You know you can't lose her.."

Bo felt tears welling in her eyes as she nodded to the blonde.

"And what about me? What about you? You come into my life, make me fall in love with you, then you tell me you're going to die? You and Tamsin knew what the dagger said and left us out of it.. God I hate you for making me love you.." Kenzi said as she refused to make eye contact with Alex.

"I don't want anyone to die today except my asshole of a father.. How are we suppose to be okay with losing either of you. I CANNOT lose Tamsin, it's her last life.. If she dies she's gone from me forever.. But I don't want you to die either Alex.." Bo said softly as she put her hand on Kenzi's shoulder.

"Well see technically no one may have to die for real today.. At least none of us.." Alex said with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" Kenzi said as he head whipped up looking at the blonde.

"Now I'm officially confused.." Bo said as she raised her eyebrow.

"There's a part of the prophecy that makes this tricky. I pulled Acacia and Trick outside before we left and told them what I found and they both agree that there's a damn good chance I won't stay dead for long.." Alex said with a grin.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kenzi said as she crossed her arms.

"How do you get sacrificed by your sister but not stay dead? Where was this in the scroll we read because I sure as hell didn't see anything about one of us dying and being risen from the grave?" Bo asked as she tilted her head eyeing the blonde.

"Well in my part of the prophecy it said that my bloodline will fight to raise me from the ground and that from the family of death the fire warrior will rise to protect the others.. Then in our private cards we had translated by Trick it told me that I have the blood of death in my veins and I needed to sacrifice myself.. Which is why I'm assuming Trick didn't want us telling each other what they said.." Alex said still grinning.

"The blood of death? What the hell does that mean? How do you get that you'll be resurrected or some shit?" Kenzi asked as she looked at Bo who was just as confused.

"The blood of death.. My sister is the Harbinger of Death.. Valkyrie's have the blood of death.. My mother was a Valkyrie and although I have my father's abilities.. I also am part Valkyrie which means there's a damn good chance I got the perks of life cycles.. Which means if I die I can be reborn, unlike Tamsin who's on her last life" Alex said as she gave a sweet smile and nod.

"Wait.. So you can be reborn like Lil' T?!" Kenzi asked as her face lit up.

"Can this actually happen like this is real?!" Bo asked as she let the realization hit her.

"It's never happened before but, Trick and Acacia both agree that if it's gonna happen, it'll happen now.. This is real.. It's not garunteed but the prophecy points to the fact that I'm part Valkyrie. It wouldn't have done that if there wasn't a meaning behind it. I can die today but you guys have to have hope I'm able to be reborn. We can do this. The Wanderer isn't seeing this coming. He's banking on Tamsin dying.. But if Tamsin lives.." Alex said looking at Bo and Kenzi.

"Our bond will be strong enough to refuse his evil pull and we'll be able to kill him.." Bo said as she smiled.

"Exactly.. Kenz.. Thoughts? I never meant to put you in this situation.. I never meant to make you fall for me just to tell you I'm going on suicidal mission on you.." Alex said as she tilted her head and gave a puppy dog face to the Russian.

Kenzi stood there for a minute eyeing the blonde, "You know I'm pissed at you right now for springing this on me? And you know I'm totally never forgiving you if you don't get reborn.. Right?"

Alex smiled and walked closer to Kenzi grabbing her hands, "I'm counting on it pyro.. It's the only way to end this shit storm.. If there's a chance to do this and be reborn we have to take it. There's a chance that the four of us may actually live through this.."

"Alright but I swear Alex if you die for real you better pray I don't die shortly after and find your ass in Vahalla because I will beat the fire out of you woman.. We'll do this.. But I swear if you don't come back to me.." Kenzi said as she closed her eyes.

"I know.. There's a possibility that I won't be reborn but the way the prophecy read it's as though I can seriously be reborn.. Think you can handle another baby fae running around?" Alex said with a smirk. Kenzi opened her eyes and rolled them as she grinned. Alex wiped the tears from her eyes and gave a reassuring smile.

"It'll be practice for us to see how we need to prepare for your little niece or nephew.." Bo said with a smile as she put her hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Alright so how are we going to do this? I hope you have a plan there hottie?" Kenzi said as she took a deep breath composing herself.

"Yeah I was wondering that too.. If Tamsin is hell bent on being a little ass and sacrificing herself for us it's not going to be easy if even possible to change her mind. She had to kill the fake you and that nearly destroyed her.. How are you going to convince her to kill you now? Especially with her knowing she'll die if she does it?" Bo asked as she stepped back and raised an eyebrow.

"It's easy.. I attack what she holds closest to her heart.. She would never hurt me.. Unless what she loves the most is threatened.." Alex said with a grin as she looked between Kenzi and Bo.

"Uhm.. why are you looking at us like we're delicious sexy steaks?" Kenzi asked as she pointed between her and Bo.

"Because you two are what she loves the most. You're her family. Her world. If I go in leading you two in to the Wanderer and we give an Academy Award winning performance and I give in to the evil pulls some and convince Bo's ass hat dad I've decided to join him.. It'll raise Tamsin's suspicions and her nerves. Get the Valkyrie on edge is part one. Part two is making sure that she gets the dagger. I'll make sure it's close to her.. Then all I have to do is attack Bo.. If I charge at Bo, Tamsin's bonded instincts will take over.. She won't hesitate to stab me. Like I said earlier, as soon as she does I'm gonna pull the knife out and cut her palm, Bo you have to get the dagger after and cut your palm mixing your blood with ours. You'll have a small window of opportunity Succu-bitch. Hit him and kill him.." Alex said with a grin.

"Alright.. Let's do this.." Bo said as she took a deep breath and nodded.

"I really hate your dad Bo Bo.." Kezni said as she groaned, "First he kidnaps my bestie, then takes Lil' T, and now we have to watch as he sets up to have my girlfriend killed.. Bitch better die today.."

"Trust me Kenz.. He's going down for good.." Bo said as she looked to her bestie and smiled.

"Ready to be my prison bitches?" Alex said with a smirk.

"Kinky" Kenzi said as she rolled her eyes.

"Take us in there _oh Evil Ember_.." Bo said as she smiled.

"Wait…" Kenzi said as Alex and Bo started to walk off. Kenzi walked up and threw her arms around Alex's neck and pulled her in kissing her lips passionately. Alex wrapped her arms around Kenzi's waist, and Bo stepped back with a weak smile on her face.

"I love you jack ass.." Kenzi said as she smiled to the blonde.

"I love you too sparky.. Don't blow shit up while I'm gone.." Alex said with a wink.

"I won't make any promises, you better just get your ass back before I get all powerful and can kick your pyro ass.." Kenzi said with a smirk. "Alright.. let's go.."

The three headed out the door and towards the hallway, with Bo leading the group as she followed the internal pull she was feeling that was leading her to Tamsin.

Tamsin and the Wanderer sat there in silence as Tamsin allowed her thoughts to trial to Bo. It was the only thing keeping her grounded and confident… Bo.

"Care to share your dying thoughts Tamsin.." The Wanderer asked as he smiled.

"Oh I would, but I don't think you'd like to know my thoughts about your daughter.." Tamsin said with a giggle.

The Wanderer's smile faded as he got up and marched to Tamsin striking the Valkyrie in the face.

"I see I hit a nerve with that.." Tamsin said as she looked back to the Wanderer with blood trickling down her lip.

"How dare you speak of my daughter in that manner!" The Wanderer hissed as he eyed the Valkyrie.

"Dude.. You seriously have perverted and gross thoughts of your daughter.. Sick.." Tamsin said as she raised an eyebrow.

"You know nothing of how I think of Isobeau!" The Wanderer yelled as he looked down.

"You'd do anything to create your ideal mate! Even if it meant using your own nasty seeds to make a baby you could marry!" Tamsin hissed back.

"I do not want her as my mate you idiotic low life! I want her to carry out my reign.. She will be my successor.. She has enough power to rule the world. Together she will help me obtain immortality!" The Wanderer said as he glared to the blonde.

"Thank God.. For a hot sec I thought I was going to have to kill you myself for wanting to do the nasty with my wife.." Tamsin said with a smirk.

"You're dumber than I thought.." The Wanderer said as he rolled his eyes.

"Maybe.. But you clearly aren't the smartest thing either.." Tamsin said as she looked at the man.

"Enlighten me on why you think that?" The Wanderer said with a grin.

"You had to know that I'd fall for her.. You sent me on a quest to find your daughter.. Did you really think that little of her that I'd be able to bring her in. You really don't know your daughter. She's so different from anyone in this world. You sent me to find this perfect woman and you really thought I wouldn't grow to love her? She's incredible.. Or maybe you were dumb enough to think I really was a heartless bitch who didn't deserve love.. Either way all of the irony in this is the fact that you sent me into your daughter's life. You allowed our paths to cross and destinies to intertwine. You're about to meet your match and face death by the hand of your daughter because you allowed us to meet. You played one hell of a match maker Wanderer.." Tamsin said as she looked at the man. "I guess even with all your crazy fucked up things you've done to me and the millions of innocent people throughout your life I should be thanking you. You lead me to the woman who owns my heart."

The Wanderer studied the woman carefully before answering, "I assumed you were the best. Your reputation of being emotionless and detached from your targets was exceptional. I thought you'd be better.. I chose you because I thought you'd be able to foliow through with your assignment. You had never failed before, I assumed you'd be able to do this. I chose wrong, and because of that I have faced several annoyances but at the end you will not stop me. You will not win this Tamsin. You're in your last life and you'll die to never be reborn. I will get what I want Valkyrie. I promise you this.. You'll never see Bo again after you die. I'll make sure of that.. Think of it as punishment for your failure.."

"We'll see about that.." Tamsin said quietly as she broke her stare with the man.

The two heard the door open behind them and their heads whipped around to see Alex leading a struggling Kenzi and Bo through the door, slowly walking them down the cat walk. Alex's eyes were beaming red as she held Kenzi and Bo tightly behind their necks.

"ALEX?! What the hell?! BO! KENZI! ARE YOU TWO OKAY?!" Tamsin yelled as she started to fight to break her restraints.

"I must say, this is a surprise.." The Wanderer said as he watched the Ember walk closely with her two prisoners. Bo and Kenzi were fighting to break free. Both yelling and screaming as they tried to get Alex to release her grip.

The three walked to the center and Alex threw Bo and Kenzi to the ground hard beside Tamsin. Bo and Kenzi hit the ground with a thud. Tamsin looked up to her sister with a look of betrayal and heart break. Alex smirked and kept her eyes beaming red as she walked and stood beside the Wanderer.

The Wanderer looked at the three women sitting on the floor with tears in their eyes and fear on their face then he turned and looked at Alex who's eyes beamed bright red.

"Alex what the hell are you doing?!" Tamsin hissed as she looked to her sister.

"ALEX! Stop.. Don't do this.." Bo cried as she scooted closer to Tamsin, grabbing the Valkyrie's arm.

"Please Alex.. Fight the pull to him.. Fight the evil inside you.. Baby please.. I love you.. Don't do this.." Kenzi cried as she eyed the blonde.

Alex simply grinned and looked at the three with her deadly red eyes.

"Alex stop this.. This isn't you! What the hell are you doing right now?" Tamsin asked still looking to her sister.

"I'm making a choice Tamsin.. I'm choosing to stop containing the darkness inside me. I'm choosing to stop fighting what I really am.. We can't fight him.. I don't want to fight him.." Alex said looking up to the Wanderer who smiled and nodded to the blonde.

"Mmm, this has turned out better than I thought.. The betrayed look in your eyes Tamsin makes my heart flutter.." The Wanderer said as he patted Alex on the back, "You've made the right choice Ember. I promise you unlimited power and protection.. I'm glad you've come to your senses Alex.."

"Alex you CANNOT be serious right now!" Tamsin hissed as she looked to her sister, "You're turning against us?! You're going to let him do this?! What the hell is wrong with you right now?!"

"What the hell is wrong with me?! I have been SO DAMN lost lately Tamsin! God, I'm losing my mind and you don't even see it.. YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" Alex yelled as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I will do anything I can to keep you safe! Why can't you see that?!" Tamsin yelled as her eyes pleaded with her sister.

"I'M NOT A CHILD ANYMORE!" Alex screamed as she eyed her sister. "You can't keep controlling my life Tamsin.. I have made my choice. I choose to follow the Wanderer. I choose life. I choose power. There's so much rage pulsing through my body right now.. God it feels so good to not fight constantly holding this back!"

"Alex.. How could you do this to me.." Tamsin said looking at her sister.

"How could you do this to all of us Alex.." Kenzi said softly as tears streamed down her face.

"You need to fight this Alex.. You can't give in to him, to what's inside you.." Bo pleaded as she looked to her father and the Wanderer.

"I'm sorry.. I've accepted my fate.. You three should do the same.." Alex said as she glared to the three.

"Mmm this is wonderful.. Alex, are you ready for your first assigment?" The Wanderer asked as he smiled.

"Yes my king, whatever you ask shall be done.." Alex said as she bowed to the man.

"Kill the Valkyrie.." The Wanderer said as he studied the blonde, he reached out lifting her chin to see the red eyed blonde smiling back to him.

Alex turned and looked to Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi. All had looks of painful sorrow and fear.

"With pleasure.." Alex said as she wore a devilish grin.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter Eighty-One: Sacrificing Your Family

The Wanderer waved his hands and the shackles binding Tamsin's wrists unlocked and fell to the ground. The Valkyrie slowly stood to her feet, grabbing both Bo and Kenzi's hands helping them up.

The Wanderer backed up and sat in his chair with a wide grin on his face.

Bo and Kenzi both looked at Tamsin then back to Alex. Although they came in to this situation with a plan of attack, both worried that Alex allowing her evil side to take over would cause her to give in fully and turn against their plot to take the Wanderer. Bo and Kenzi both stepped up to Tamsin ready to defend the Valkyrie.

Alex stood yards away grinning as she looked at her sister with her beaming red eyes.

Tamsin squeezed her hand tightly as she held Bo and Kenzi's shaking hands.

"This is my fight.." Tamsin said softly as she looked over to Kenzi, and then finally to Bo. "I can't let anything happen to either of you.. Especially you Bo.. This has to happen.. Stay back and protect yourselves. No matter what, never forget how much I love you.." The Valkyrie said softly as she looked into Bo's brown eyes.

"I love you.." Bo said as she nodded and stepped back, grabbing Kenzi as they stood feet away and watched the sister's starring at each other.

"Saying your goodbyes already sis?" Alex said as she raised an eyebrow and pulled the dagger out from behind her jacket and held it out towards Tamsin.

"You know what that dagger says.. You know what you have to do.. But from the looks of it you don't seem to care about defeating the Wanderer anymore.." Tamsin said as she stepped closer and prepared her body in a fighting stance.

"Ya know, you're right.. I won't be needing this to kill you.." Alex said with a grin as she tossed the dagger to the floor over towards Tamsin's feet.

"You're really going to kill me Alex?" Tamsin said as she narrowed her stare. Her eyes both filled with hurt and rage.

"It's what has to be done.. You really should have talked to me about the dagger before we got our asses into a frozen Tundra Tams.. I thought we didn't keep secrets from one another?" Alex said as she extended her palms preparing for fire to erupt from them.

"I didn't think we would betray one another but I guess things change don't they?" Tamsin said with a glare.

"That's enough talk. Kill the Valkyrie. Now.." The Wanderer said with a grin.

"Yes sir.." Alex said as she sprinted towards Tamsin.

The Valkyrie rushed towards Alex, ducking the first few swings from her sister and landing a punch to Alex's ribs. Alex came up with a left hook clipping the side of Tamsin's face. Tamsin winced but came back with her right fist flying towards Alex's cheek, knocking her sister's head around. The Valkyrie lunged forward, but Alex delivered a round house kick that sent Tamsin tumbling backwards. Tamsin rolled back and was crouching down eyeing her sister.

Alex looked at Tamsin and her red eyes faded revealing her baby blues. Tamsin's expression changed to confusion. Her sister could easily burn her to a crisp.. Why were they sparring like they had done their entire lives.. Something clicked in Tamsin's head as her eyes widened.

"Alex.. What are you doing?" Tamsin said still crouched low.

"Going out with a bang.. I love you sis.." Alex said with a weak smile as tears filled her eyes.

"Alex.." Tamsin growled as she eyed her sister. _What the hell is this kid doing.._ The Valkyrie thought as she watched the blonde carefully.

Alex looked at Tamsin, then to Bo and Kenzi who both stood there with tears in their eyes and in a fighting stance. Bo nodded to the blonde and Alex took a deep breath. The Ember flashed her eyes red and took off in a sprint towards Bo as Alex's hands became engulfed in bright blue flames. Tamsin looked where Alex was running and her protective instincts kicked in instantly. The Valkyrie looked to her left and saw the dagger laying on the floor feet away. Tamsin grabbed the knife and ran towards Bo and Kenzi.

Alex was eyeing Bo with her red eyes and her blue fire filled hands with tears streaming down her face as she raced towards Kenzi and the Succubus. Tamsin ran and stood in front of Bo and Kenzi just in time, as Alex made her final steps. Tamsin held the dagger out in front of her praying her sister would stop, but the Ember didn't. Alex ran right into the dagger as the fire from her hands disappeared and her eyes instantly faded back to blue and her hands fell on Tamsin's shoulders as she gasped from the pain. Alex took a step back stumbling as she looked to a horrified Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi. Tamsin ran to Alex grabbing her sister and holding her up.

"Alex what the hell did you do.." Tamsin said as she eyed the dagger sticking out of her sister's stomach.

Alex didn't answer, she was panting heavily and looked up to Bo and nodded. Alex pulled the knife out of her abdomen and grabbed Tamsin's hand, cutting her sister's palm and placing the silver blade against it putting Tamsin's blood on the dagger.

"Bo now.." Kenzi said in a weak voice.

Bo grabbed the dagger from Alex and cut her own palm, laying the blade on the wound allowing her blood to mix on the dagger with Tamsin's and Alex's.

Tamsin looked at Bo and then back to Alex.

"Don't miss Succu-bitch.." Alex panted as she fell to her knees.

"BO NOW!" Kenzi yelled as she ran forward falling beside Alex holding on to the blonde. Tamsin stood beside Bo, watching her Succubus warrior stand there with the sacred dagger now glowing a bright blue.

"You don't want to do this my child.." The Wanderer said as he stood up from his chair eyeing the women in front of him. "Would you really kill your family?"

Bo glanced over to Tamsin. The Valkyrie's eyes filled with rage. Tamsin nodded back and Bo's eyes met her father's.

"You are not my family.." Bo said as glared and she raised the dagger and threw it with all of her might.

The blade went sailing through the air spiraling towards her father. The Wanderer's eyes widened as he tried to quickly throw his hands up to block the striking knife but he was no match for the throwing skills of his warrior daughter. The dagger sunk in deep into his chest, hitting him directly in the heart. The Wanderer fell to his knees gasping for air. His tan skin quickly faded to white and the powerful anger that fueled his eyes was gone. Blood trickled from his mouth as his eyes fell on to Tamsin who gave him a smirk.

"No.." The Wanderer said as he looked to Tamsin and Bo. The two walked towards the dying man and now stood feet in front of him.

"Yes.." Bo said as she looked to her father. "You will never take away the world we live in. You should have died ages ago. You aren't may father, nor are you my family.. You will never reign and I will never be like you.. You deserve to die for all you've done.. Babe.. Care to do the honors?"

Tamsin looked over to Bo and smiled as Bo grinned and nodded to her.

"I told you Wanderer, you would never win this.." Tamsin said as she brought her hand up and hit the man across the face full forced. The Valkyrie turned and delivered a hard kick to the dagger sticking out of his chest, sinking the dagger in deeper.. Watching the man take his final breath before he fell backwards making a loud thud on the ground.

"Guys.." Kenzi yelled as she sat on the ground with Alex's head resting on her lap.

"Kenz.. Get the potion ready to inject into Tamsin.. If you wait too long she'll die.." Alex said softly as she looked into the icy green eyes of Kenzi.

Bo and Tamsin came sprinting over as Kenzi laid Alex's head gently on the ground and turned to the pack to find the injection Alex prepared.

Tamsin fell down beside her sister and grabbed Alex's hand. "Alex you stupid little shit what have you done?!" The Valkyrie said looking wide eyed at her little sister. Alex looked over to Kenzi and nodded. The Russian girl pulled her hand back and stabbed Tamsin in the shoulder and pressed the button at the top. Tamsin winced and looked to Kenzi in utter shock. "What the hell momz?!"

"That was a potion I created and had blessed to keep your old ass from dying after you killed me.." Alex said with a grin.

"Alex.. Why the hell would you sacrifice yourself.." Tamsin said as tears fell down her face.

"You spent your life taking care of me.. Watching over me.. It was my turn to watch over you.. You have a life here Tams.. A family.. Hell you might be having a baby on the way.. This is your last life.. It's time you finally lived.." Alex said breathlessly as she smiled weakly to her sister. Tamsin started to cry as she put her hands over the wound.

"Bo can you give her chi?" Tamsin asked frantically.

"No T.. She can't.. If I don't die the Wanderer comes back.. This has to happen.. Don't cry, don't be sad.. I wanted to do this.. I had to do this. You always take the fall for everyone else. You're a good person.. The three of you are heroes.. No matter what happens after this you all have to live.. Find happiness…" Alex said weakly as she put her hand on Tamsin's cheek, "It's going to be okay Tams.."

Alex looked over to Bo who was knelt beside her holding her hand.

"Take care of her Succu-sis.. I'm counting on you to keep her straight.. Well.. You know what I mean.." Alex said with a weak grin. Bo couldn't help but chuckle as she wiped tears from her cheek.

"Kenz.." Alex said weakly as Kenzi came over and Bo stood up walking to Tamsin, throwing her arms around the broken and sobbing Valkyrie.

"I'm right here babe.." Kenzi said kneeling down and grabbing Alex's hand tightly.

"If things don't go the way we think.." Alex panted out. She was stopped buy Kenzi putting a finger over her lips.

"Don't.. Don't say it.. Things are going to work out just how we planned. We will be together you little brat.. So you come back to me.. Understand?" Kenzi said as she moved her hand grabbing Alex's cheek.

"Always.. I love you Kenz.." Alex said weakly.

"I love you too.." Kenzi said with tears coming down her face. She leaned over placing a gentle kiss on Alex's lips before backing up and looking down.

"Alex.. You can't die.." Tamsin said looking at her sister.

"Sure I can.. you know me.. I've never been one for rules.. Guess I got that from you.." Alex said with a grin.

"I can't lose you.." Tamsin said as she leaned down and put her forehead on Alex's.

"I'll always be around.." Alex said softly as her eyes closed and her head fell to the side.

"ALEX!" Tamsin screamed as she pulled back and looked to her lifeless sister. "ALEX! NO!"

Bo grabbed Tamsin's hand and squeezed tightly as she pulsed charms of love through her. Tamsin sat there for a moment panting as she grabbed her chest. Bo grabbed Tamsin's cheeks and turned her so that she was facing her.

"Babe stay with me.." Bo said as she looked into Tamsin's blue eyes, but the Valkyrie pulled away and stumbled backwards.

"Tamsin.. you have to stay strong.. babe I can't lose you.." Bo said as she slowly approached the hysterical Valkyrie.

Tamsin fell to her knees and let out a loud scream as her body began to glow a bright gold.

"Bo what's happening?!" Kenzi yelled as she stood up from Alex and walked over to her bestie.

"I.. I don't know.." Bo stammered keeping her eyes on her Valkyrie.

As Tamsin's body glowed fiercely, the room seemed to have a calming peace arise throughout it. Tamsin sat on her knees breathing heavily. Suddenly the four women could hear Alex's voice coming from the bright gold light.

_Is this thing on.. Oh shit.. Yes it worked! Alright Tams.. I only have a short amount of time before the connection wears off. I love you sis. Don't let this happen.. Don't give in to the guilt and the pain. In the prophecy it mentioned the possibility of me being reborn. I have your blood flowing through my veins.. The blood of a Valkyrie. Don't cry for me.. I did this to give you the happiness you deserve ass hat. Don't waste it. You know the rebirth process takes awhile, if it happens I'll be back to you brand new and ready to kick ass and see my niece or nephew.. But if I don't come back, it's still going to be okay. I'll wait for you at the bar in Vahalla with bottles of vodka ready. You're strong T.. You've lived so many lives of pain and torment.. Now is your time to live this life to it's fullest. I'm not a kid anymore Tams.. You don't need to always protect me. Sometimes you need people to save you, and that's what I wanted to do. Find joy in a life with Kenzi and Bo. Watch over Kenzi.. God knows she'll probably catch half of Canada on fire if you don't keep an eye on her. Savior the love and passion you and Bo have. She's amazing Tams, and she's the best thing that's ever happened to you. Don't let the pain from this cause you to pull away like we ALL know you love to do. Let her in, let her be there for you. Don't waste a minute with her. Remind her everyday why she's the woman of your dreams. I'll always be around, you know better than anyone there is a glorious life awaiting us after death. Take that as comfort. I'm not gone forever. Live Tamsin, be free but most of all be happy.. I've got to go now.. Old ass Elder Valkyrie's are on the other line. I love you Tams.. Thanks for always being the one to pick me up when I fell.. Now pick yourself up and go home to your family._

With that the light surrounding Tamsin fell and the Valkyrie sat there smiling.

"Tamsin!" Bo said as she raced forward wrapping her arms around the blonde. "Tamsin are you okay?"

Tamsin wrapped her arms around Bo's waist and held her tightly. "I will be.." Tamsin said with a grin as she pulled back and looked at Bo. "I will be.." The blonde said again with a weak but meaningful smile.

Bo gave a sweet smile back as she stroked Tamsin's soft cheek.

Kenzi walked over and threw her arms around the other two.

"Kenz are you alright?" Tamsin said squeezing the baby fae tightly.

"Kinda.. I have hope she'll come back to us.. That's what is keeping me sane.. We'll be okay.." Kenzi said softly as she gripped the other two tightly.

"We will.. Everything is going to be okay.." Bo said clinging to the other two women.

"Let's go home.." Tamsin said softly as she pulled back and helped the other two to their feet.

Tamsin walked over to the pack and took out the leather bag that was given to them. Bo and Kenzi stood back as they watched the Valkyrie carefully draw out the same symbol that was used to send them to the plane where the Wanderer was waiting. After connecting the final line to the edge of the symbol, Bo leaned down and picked up Alex's body as she looked to Kenzi and Tamsin.

"Ready?" Bo asked looking at the too. Kenzi's gaze was on Alex's pale corpse but the baby fae nodded yes.

"Yeah.. I don't want to be here any longer.." Tamsin said with a weak smile as she brushed Alex's hair from her face and put it behind her sisters ear. Tamsin then looked to Bo and put her arm around the Succubus's waist.

The three took a deep breath and stepped in to the ancient symbol drawn out on the ground. Like before it seemed as though they blinked and then reappeared in Trick's basement of the Dal.

"BO!" Trick yelled as he came rushing the women. He stopped feet away when he saw Bo holding the lifeless blonde in her arms.

"Alex.." Acacia said softly as she looked to the body in the Succubus's arms.

Bo turned and laid Alex on the couch gently as she turned back to her grandfather and Acacia.

"She sacrificed herself so that we could kill the Wanderer once and for all.." Tamsin said softly as she took a deep breath and looked at the two older fae.

"..And did you..Is he.." Trick said as he studied the three women.

"He's dead.. For good.." Bo said as she reached over and grabbed Tamsin's hand tightly.

Trick walked forward tightly embracing his granddaughter as he fought back tears.

Acacia walked over to Alex's body and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "you did good kid.. Rest peacefully until we meet again.." The elder said softly as she closed her eyes. Everyone watched the intimate encounter. Acacia immediately turned and walked towards Tamsin.

"A-Acacia I.. I.." Tamsin started to say but was cut off when her aunt wrapped her arms tightly around her neck and pulled her in to a tight and long hug.

"I'm so glad you're alive.. I'm so glad you're here.. I couldn't imagine losing both of you.." Acacia whispered as she gripped the younger Valkyrie tightly.

"I'm right here Acacia.. I'm here.." Tamsin replied gently rubbing the back of her mentor.

The hug ended after awhile and the two stood there with tears in their eyes.

"Where do we go from here.. The Wanderer is dead.. Alex is gone and we don't know if she's coming back.. What do we do?" Kenzi spoke, breaking the awkward silence that seemed to fill the room.

"We try to move on.." Tamsin said softly. "We stay alert and ready for the next shit show to drop.. But until then we just try to be happy.. We try to stay together. We move forward and protect our family. We stay strong. We live.."

Bo smiled and reached over wrapping her arms around Tamsin's waist and hugging her.

"I'm going to head back to Vahalla.. I need to go check in. I'll ask to return if I hear about Alex's rebirth so I can update you on what we do from here. Until then we need to give her a proper Ember's burial. The rebirth cannot begin until the body has been properly.. Uhm.. Well.." Acacia said as she looked around.

"Disposed of?" Kenzi asked as she raised an eyebrow causing everyone to whip their heads around and look at her. "Sorry.. Alex would have found that funny.." Tamsin couldn't help but chuckle as she threw her arm around Kenzi and pulled her in to a hug.

"You're right momz.. She would have.. That pain in the ass will find a way back to you… Until then we need to honor her memory and the happiness she brought. No tip toeing around her death. She'd be pissed if we did.." Tamsin said with a smile.

"Yeah she would, she'd find a way back from Vahalla to kick our asses if we get sappy right now.." Bo said with a grin.

"So how do we properly bury her?" Kenzi asked as she looked over to Trick and Acacia with her head still resting on Tamsin's chest.

"Well.. We burn her ceremonially. She asked if she died to give her the proper burial of her people. She also gave us letters for everyone to read, but that is only if we get confirmation she will not be reborn, until then I want to hold on to them. We shall not mourn her just yet.." Trick said with a weak smile.

"Shall we do it now or.. Do you want to wait.." Acacia said cautiously.

The three women all looked to one another. Kenzi gave a faint smile and nod as she turned looking at Alex's body. Bo squeezed Tamsin tightly and looked into those baby blue eyes. Tamsin gave a smirk and nodded.

"I think we all want to do it now.." Tamsin said finally looking away from Bo and nodding to the two Elder fae.

"Very well.. I'll go upstairs and wake Dyson. Acacia and I will prepare the body and we can head out to the meadow and give her a proper farewell" Trick said with a nod as he headed upstairs.

"Do you three need rest?" Acacia asked looking at the visibly exhausted women.

"We'll rest after we say goodbye to Alex.." Bo said with a weak smile.

"Okay.. Go upstairs and try to sit for a minute. We will be ready in about a half hour" Acacia said as she looked to the three women.

The three took a final look at Alex's body and headed upstairs where they were all greeted with tight and long hugs from Dyson.

"Kenzi.. Are you okay?" Dyson said as he held the smaller woman tightly against him.

"Yeah.. I mean it hurts.. But I just keep trying to think that the impossible will happen and she'll come back. It just seems so surreal. The whole trip there seems like such a blur.." Kenzi said squeezing the wolf.

"Come on.. Why don't we go sit at the bar and talk some.." Dyson said as he looked down at the woman.

"You always know what to say wolf man.." Kenzi said as she held on to Dyson and they walked over to the bar and sat at two of the chairs.

"Bo.. Can we go sit in Trick's lounge.. I want to talk.." Tamsin said as she grabbed Bo's hand and lead the brunette over to the couch in the other room.

The two sat on the couch and Bo looked over to Tamsin.

"You never want to talk.. Is this bad? Are you okay?" Bo said as the worry beamed from her face.

Tamsin gave a faint smirk and reached over grabbing Bo's hand.

"No, it's not bad.. and trust me, I know, I don't want to ever talk.. But after everything today.. I just.. I just want someone to talk to.. and you're the only person I've ever felt comfortable with, well besides Kenzi but right now all I want is you.." Tamsin said as she intertwined her fingers with Bo's.

"I'm right here for you Tamsin.. I'll always be here for you.." Bo said softly as she looked to her blonde Valkyrie. "I can't imagine what you're going through right now losing Alex.. I can't even say how sorry I am that my father caused all of this.."

"It hasn't sunk in that Alex is gone yet.. I feel shocked but hopeful. Whatever she did with that potion.. What she said to me when I was freaking out.. It all just calmed my pain.. My sorrows. I want her back so bad.. But she was right.. No matter what I know there's a life after this. A life that I get to spend with the woman I love, my momz, and my sister.. A life that's paradise. I'll see her again.. She gave me the ultimate sacrifice.. The ultimate gift, a life with you.." Tamsin said as she smiled to Bo.

"She really did.. I can't imagine losing you Tamsin. We spent so long fighting against each other.. So long with you stuck watching as your heart broke and I bounced between Lauren and Dyson. When Alex told us about the dagger and sister sacrifice.. I just kept thinking about how I was going to lose you.. and I'm not ready for that, I'll never be ready to lose you.." Bo said as she snuggled closely in to Tamsin wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist as Tamsin threw her arms around Bo and held her tightly.

"I know.. and for the record.. I'm super sorry about totally not telling you about the sacrifice and me going to go and die.." Tamsin said as she tensed up.

"Yeah.. I was ready to beat the hell out of you for that. Don't do that to me again. If something like this EVER happens again, you need to tell me Tamsin. I know why you did it, and I understand your reasons. I just.. I always took pride in our honesty.. I need you to talk to me about this. Don't keep things like that from me. If you would have died without me knowing what was going on.. If I would have lost you Tamsin.. I wouldn't have been able to go on. You don't understand how much you mean to me. You can't go around offering yourself as a sacrifice without talking to me first.. Got it?" Bo said as she looked up and gave a sweet smile to Tamsin.

"So you're not mad and you don't like hate me?" Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Bo gave a grin and then leaned up placing a gentle kiss on the Valkyrie's lips. "No.. I'm not mad, I couldn't be mad at you right now babe. You went through so much today.. The fact that you were supposed to die today and yet you're here with me.. I just.. I'm not mad.. I'm grateful that I still have you.."

Tamsin sat there for a minute just looking into Bo's eyes. "I love you Bo.. I love you so much.."

"I love you too Tamsin.." Bo said as she looked lovingly into those baby blues that melted her soul.

"Alex was right about you.." Tamsin said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Bo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"You're the perfect person for me.. You're the one, you've always been the one.." Tamsin said as she smiled and put her forehead on Bo's.

"You raised her to be an amazing person Tams.." Bo said with a grin.

There was a long pause as the two just sat there looking into each other's eyes. For the first time since they left to go to the Tundra, they both felt calm, happy, peaceful.

"Bo.. There's something else we need to eventually talk about.." Tamsin said as she pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

"So without Tamsin and Bo around.. How are you really doing Kenz?" Dyson asked looking over to her.

Kenzi took a deep breath as she tried to collect her thoughts, "I don't know D.. I'm just hoping she'll come back, that she'll be reborn.. Whatever she put in that potion to calm Tamsin down and give her comfort or whatever seemed to spread throughout the room.. Like Alex knew she was amplifying it so it would help Bo and I be okay.. I just want her to come back ya know?"

Dyson put an arm around Kenzi and looked at her, "What if she doesn't come back Kenzi.. You have to be prepared for that reality as well.."

Kenzi looked at him and nodded as tears welled in her eyes. Dyson immediately pulled her in for a long hug as tears flowed down her cheeks. After a moment, Kenzi pulled back and looked at Dyson as she wiped her cheeks before speaking,

"IF she doesn't come back.. Life will go on.. Without Alex.. God Dyson there will be days when it hurts so bad and I'll think of her and how much I miss her and how I finally opened my heart up and fell in love with a girl.. I'll think about kissing her and my heart will break knowing it won't happen again until I see her in Vahalla.. But even on those days where the pain hits and I feel like a piece of me is gone.. I'll think about her smile and sarcasm that always made me laugh. I'll think about the first time I met her and how we laughed hysterically at Bo and Tams and then Alex when all human torch and killed the metal head who attacked us.. I'll think about how beautiful and strong she was. Every time I use my powers, it'll be like a piece of her is with me. She made me fae Dyson.. Whether she comes back or not, I'll always have her looking over me.. She gave me that before we left. She gave me a chance to be an Ember, to protect myself. She gave me part of who she was.. I'll think of that.. Look at the fire I can create in my hands and I'll think of her and smile. If she doesn't come back I'll miss her, but I'll do what she always wanted.. I'll live a happy life with you, Bo and Tamsin.. With some Trickster thrown in there of course. I'll be okay Dyson. I'll miss her.. But in the end I'll be okay, right now I just have to get through burying her and waiting to see if she'll return. I'll go from there, but I know I have you, Bo and Tamsin there for me.. and that makes me know I'll survive this. She changed my life Dyson, and that's something I can't put in to words. She made me feel peace.." Kenzi said letting a smile cross her face.

"You are wiser beyond your years Kenz.. Alex chose right in who to give her powers to.. But also who to love.. I'll always be here for you, and no matter what I promise to always stand beside you. She was a great person, someone who died a heroic death. She will be honored by all, not mourned. You will get through this.. I'll be here. Day or night, my phone is always on for you.." Dyson said with a smile as he pulled Kenzi back in hugging her tightly.

"..What do we do Tamsin?" Bo asked looking into the Valkyrie's eyes.

"We'll pick up a pregnancy test tomorrow.. We'll see if this is real or not and we will go from there Bo.. It's okay.. What's wrong? Are you not excited about this anymore? I want you to know that I love you no matter what.. I know this is a MASSIVE and totally UNPREDICTED surprise.. I don't want you to feel like you're going through this alone.." Tamsin said as she gently cupped Bo's cheek.

"No I am excited just.. Scared I guess. I mean we just lost Alex.. Kenzi just lost her girlfriend.. We just killed my father who has spent decades searching for me.. I feel guilty being happy about the possibility of a baby.. I'm scared that if I am pregnant and we are going to have a kid, what will happen? Who will attack us then? Will the baby love us? Will we be good parents? Will they be fae? How powerful will they be? Are they going to be evil? What powers will it have? How are we going to raise a baby in the shack we live in? How will everyone react? There's just so much going through my head.. I don't want to have a baby and bring a child in to this world if we are going to constantly expose it to fighting and life and death situations.. I don't want to bring a baby into the world and something happen to it Tamsin.." Bo said as she looked up with tears in her eyes to the Valkyrie.

"Woah babe.. Hey Bo.. Calm down.. Shhh.." Tamsin said pulling the emotional brunette in to a tight hug. "We don't even know if there's an awesome Valkubus baby in that sexy little body of yours.. It's okay.. When we find out we will go from there but if we ARE going to have a child.. Don't you DARE feel guilty about being happy about it. Alex was so excited for the possibility of us having a kid and her being an aunt.. She would have been thrilled if we had a kid.. She probably would have, or given the chance she's reborn totally will, corrupt it and make our kid a bad ass with aunt Kenz.. Alex gave her life for us so we could live Bo.. She sacrificed herself so we could be a family and be happy.. If we are pregnant of course you should be happy about it.. Because I know I will be.." Tamsin said with a grin.

Bo quickly looked up at the blonde, "Y-you will be?"

"Of course Bo.." Tamsin said with a grin, "Bo the idea of us having a kid.. Granted it's like terrifyingly soon.. Is a miracle. I always wanted that life and you're the only person in the world I would want it with. I know there are so many things to worry about with having a kid, but to have a fae baby is a whole new ball game.. But it's one we will handle if the time comes. If we have a kid we will be amazingly crazy and sometimes bad and inexperienced parents.. But we'll love them unconditionally. They'll grow up in a world where they have a strong, protective, and ridiculous family that cares for them. Think about it Bo.. If we have a kid we are both powerful and strong fae, we can protect them.. But it's not just us.. Our kid is going to have a baby fae Ember aunt Kenz, an uncle Dyson who's a majestic and kick ass wolf, and a Blood King grandfather.. Our kid will also have people like Vex and Hale who will be there for them.. There's always going to be bad in the world, but it doesn't make the world bad and it certainly doesn't mean our kid would have a bad life. We could do this.. Even with our life and death situations and horrible luck of assassins.. We can give a kid a good life. If we are going to have a baby, we can give it love, happiness and family. If you want this baby then I promise you to be here for you, protect you, love you and our child with everything I am.."

"Even if I get crazy cravings at 3 am for fries, pickles, ice cream and cherry lemonade with chocolate and peppermint candy?" Bo asked as she grinned.

"Even if you turn in to a crazy pregnant and hormonal Succu-mom that sends me out to find Atlantis at 3 am.." Tamsin replied with a nose scrunch.

"I know we don't know if I'm really pregnant or not.. But I kind of hope we are.." Bo said as she looked into Tamsin's eyes.

"Me too.." Tamsin said sweetly as she pulled Bo back in and cuddled on the couch.

"Bo.. Tams.." Kenzi said as she slowly walked into the room. "They're ready.."


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter Eighty-Two: The Burial of an Unexpected Hero

Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi all climbed into Tamsin's truck after watching Dyson carry Alex's covered body to an old truck Acacia borrowed from a friend. The wolf hopped up into the bed of the truck and sat down as Trick and Acacia climbed in to the front and slowly pulled out of the Dal.

Tamsin hopped in the driver's seat but as Kenzi went to go open the back door, Bo quickly stopped her.

"Sit up front with us Kenz.." Bo said offering a sweet smile.

Kenzi looked at Bo with grateful and loving eyes, she glanced over to Tamsin who smiled weakly and patted the middle seat to the right of her.

"..Thanks Bo Bo.." Kenzi said softly as she climbed into the truck and sat down beside Tamsin. Bo hopped in and shut the door as the Valkyrie started the truck. Bo glanced over to the two women. Both had tears in their eyes but seemed to be holding up well.

The drive to the meadow Acacia and Tamsin had gone for their bachlorette party seemed to take forever. Although they were unsure if this was goodbye forever, or a 'see you soon' to their beloved Ember, it was still their time for closure.. Their time to put the horrible hell the Wanderer put them through behind them. It was a time to be emotional, but also a time to celebrate the life of the young blonde who sacrificed herself so that the three of them could live together in happiness.

Tamsin looked over to see that Kenzi and Bo both seemed to have the same thoughts racing through their heads. Everyone knew that the rebirth of anyone who was not blessed as a full Valkyrie like Tamsin was nearly impossible, and the prophecy never said it directly that this would happen, but there was still a chance. If anything impossible could happen, it would be in the lives of Bo, Tamsin and Kenzi. They faced the impossible each and every day and by some blessed reason they always managed to pull through. No matter what happened after burying Alex, the three of them would stand beside their family and each other. Things would be okay, they just had to get through this first.

Tamsin reached over and grabbed Kenzi's hand tightly. Tears started to slowly fall down their cheeks. Bo glanced over and saw that both of her girls were beginning to let the reality sink in that this may be the last chance they'll get to say goodbye. Alex didn't want them upset over her death, but this, this was the one moment it was okay to cry.. that it was okay to miss her and let it all out. Tomorrow would be a new day, a fresh start but for right now they wanted to just find peace in mourning. Bo reached her left arm around Kenzi as she scooted closer to the Russian and laid her hand on Tamsin's shoulder, squeezing lightly to reassure the Valkyrie she was there for her, but to also give Kenzi some support. Bo used her right hand to come around and place it on Kenzi's free hand and held it gently. The three sat there in silence holding one another as they drove through the darkness of night to the place they'd lay Alex to rest.

As they pulled up and parked the truck beside Acacia's rental. The three slowly opened the doors and climbed out.

Tamsin stopped at the front of her truck as she looked to the scene before her. Kenzi and Bo stood beside her, none of them said a word.. They just stood there gazing at Trick, Acacia and Dyson who all stood off to the side.

Acacia and Trick had ordered Dyson to go and collect rocks from the area as well as tree branches and sticks to use. They had used the rocks to create an alter that rose 3 feet off the ground, then placed the sticks on top of the rocks creating a bed of sorts that was lined with moss around it. Alex laid on the top in a white and gold gown. The blood had been wiped from her body. She wore little make up that made her face seem so beautiful and peaceful.

Acacia walked over to the three women who stood there looking at Alex laying peacefully on the alter and approached Tamsin. The elder grabbed Tamsin's hands and looked into the blonde's baby blue eyes.

"It's time Tamsin.." Acacia said as she frowned to her niece.

Tamsin, never taking her eyes off Alex slowly nodded and stepped forward, followed slowly by Kenzi and Bo.

The three women approached closely to the alter and stood beside one another as Acacia left Tamsin and walked to the opposite side standing by Trick and Dyson.

"We will all now say our goodbyes before we bless the warrior's soul.." Trick said as he stepped close to Alex's body, looking down at the girl.

"You died an honorable death young warrior, I thank you from the deepest depths of my heart for your sacrifice and keeping my granddaughter alive. Words cannot express my gratitude and admiration. Rest peacefully.." The Blood King said as he leaned down kissing Alex's forehead before stepping back and nodding.

Acacia then walked up to Alex and laid her hand on the Ember's hands that were folded and resting on her stomach. "You were one hell of a handful kid.. But I couldn't be more proud of the woman you grew in to. You may have possessed your father's abilities, but you bore your mother and sister's courageous, selfless, and pure heart. See you around sweet girl.." The Elder said softly as she fought back tears. She leaned forward, kissed Alex's head and then stepped back and nodded.

Dyson proceeded to walk forward, looking down to the woman that laid before him. He reached down, grabbed Alex's arm and turned it over where he could see the markings he drew into her skin.. They looked just as fresh and tattooed perfectly on her skin as they did when he put them there. Dyson smiled weakly before he spoke. "I told you when I put these on you that you were a part of my pack, that I would be proud to call you a part of my clan as long as you wore these symbols proudly. You did not disappoint.. You protected the three women I hold closest to my heart. You understood me more than anyone else. You became a dear part of each of us.. You'll be missed, but more than that.. You'll be honored.. I vow to watch over Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi until I take my last breath. Farewell my friend.." The wolf said before he leaned over placing a kiss on Alex's forehead. Dyson stepped back and looked over to the three women on the opposite side. He gave a nod and the three women looked over, all knowing it was their turn.

Bo took a minute, glancing to the other two women beside her before stepping forward, placing her hand on Alex's cheek, "I can't even begin to thank you for what you have done for us Alex. You show up into our lives unexpected, and captured our hearts. We didn't even know you existed.. and now we don't know how to exist in a world without you.. but we will honor our promise to you to find happiness. You gave us a chance to find happiness together, and for that, I am eternally grateful. You once told me that I was amazing, that I was perfect for Tamsin and you loved me for how happy I made her. You gave your life so that we could win the fight over evil and I would finally be free from my father.. You gave your life so that good in the world would prevail.. You did all of that not even seeing the good in you. You became my sister, my friend, my family. We'll see you again.. Whether it is this life or the next.. Thank you for giving me reasons to live, to love, and to fight.." Bo said softly as she leaned forward and kissed Alex's forehead before backing up.

Kenzi looked over to Tamsin.. The blonde nodded to her and the baby fae stepped forward. Bo moved closer to Tamsin, leaning down and grabbing the Valkyrie's hand tightly.

Kenzi walked over and put her hand on Alex's cheek and leaned over kissing the blonde's forehead and then pulled back slightly as she stroked the Ember's cheek with her thumb lightly. "There are so many things I want to say.. So many things that I need to tell you.. But I'll save all of that for when you get your ass back here. This isn't goodbye.. I know you.. You're all types of trouble, you're hardheaded, determined and a mess.. You'll find a way back to us.. Back to me. You showed up, toyed with my head and my heart and made me fall head over heels for you.. You opened my world to so many things I never thought existed.. You gave up part of our soul to make me fae.. To make me an Ember. No matter what happens, what you do, or if you come back.. A piece of you will always live through me and I promise to make you proud.. I feel like I have you with me, even now.. I sit here looking at you just waiting for you to say something sarcastic and hateful.. I miss you, but I promise to not be too sappy and mushy.. Just.. Come back Alex.." Kenzi said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The Russian leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Alex's lips and whispered, "I love you.." Before pulling back and stepping away. Bo instantly wrapped her arms around Kenzi and pulled her in to a hug as Tamsin walked slowly forward.

Kenzi and Bo stood there hugging one another as they watched Tamsin standing beside her sister.

Tamsin looked down at her sister and reached over grabbing Alex's hand. Tamsin stood there silently for a minute just looking at her sister before she started to laugh lightly, "God Alex.. You little shit.. You figured out what the dagger meant and rather than talking to me, you go behind my back, make a potion to prevent me from dying, pretend to be dark and evil, fight with me.. Then looked at me with those damn puppy eyes before charging Bo and Kenzi, knowing my bond with Bo would force me to protect her. You went through all of that.. You did all of that knowing you'd die and I'd kill you.. I am so pissed at you.. But.." Tamsin said as her voice started to crack and tears fell down her eyes as she chuckled while she sniffled, "As pissed as I am you're gone.. I can't help but smile when I look at you. I always worried about if I did right by raising you in Vahalla.. I see you now and my anger is suppressed by the immense amount of pride, gratitude and admiration I hold for you. When you were little, I felt like I had to keep an eye on you because God knows if I wasn't finding trouble, you sure as hell were. You were wild, free and rambunctious.. You were me.. You were always the one person I couldn't be an asshole to 24-7.. I could be in the worst mood after a battle, pissed off at everyone who came into contact with me but then I'd get home and see you waiting with beers and that goofy smirk and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I was hard on you, maybe harder than I should have been.. I pushed you past your limits.. There were moments I knew you wanted to set me on fire, hell there were moments I wanted to Valkyrie out on your ass and throw you through a wall. We fought, we had our moments but at the end of the day you always made me show a side no one else saw. You were a great little sister.. I spent my life thinking I needed to watch over you, protect you, keep you safe.. And in the end, you're the one who saved me. You showed up and walked through the door of the Dal and my heart stopped. People see us and know we're sisters.. But looks aren't all that we share. You and I are so much alike we were both trying to sacrifice ourselves for the people we love.. Thank you Alex.. Thank you for giving me this chance to live freely with Bo. You have given us all hope for a better future with family. Thank you for always supporting me, loving me, and accepting me. You did great little one.. Bust that wild pyro ass out of Vahalla and come back to us. If anyone can convince the Elders to let them be reborn it's you.. Until then.. Stay out of trouble, stay away from my pledge class of Valkyrie sisters, and no firing at the Elder's gowns.. Sleep well A. Rest for now and fight to return. I love you kid.. and I always will" Tamsin said as she sniffled again and kissed Alex's forehead.

Tamsin looked up and saw that everyone around her had tears in their eyes from her speech and she smirked, "don't get mushy on me now guys.. That little shit will kill us all if we start crying.." Tamsin said as she wiped her tears, everyone smiled sweetly and looked around.

Acacia grabbed a torch from behind her from the ground and walked over to Tamsin handing her the wood post that was ignited with red flames at the end.

"It's time to say farewell to our fallen warrior. May Vahalla bless her.. For now, goodbye.. But goodbye is not forever.." Acacia said as she backed up slowly and walked over to the other side with Trick and Dyson.

Tamsin stood there holding the torch looking at Alex. The Valkyrie turned and looked to Kenzi and Bo who were holding one another looking at her.

"Will you two do this with me?" Tamsin asked softly with pleading eyes.

Bo and Kenzi nodded as they stepped forward, each positioning themselves on either side of Tamsin. Bo wrapped her arm around the Valkyrie's back. Kenzi did the same. Tamsin took a deep breath as she held the torch out but couldn't move further. Kenzi smiled softly as she reached her free hand up and grabbed the torch just above Tamsin's hand. Tamsin looked to her with tears in her eyes and then turned to glance to Bo. Bo nodded and reached up placing her hand over Tamsin's. The three women now stood there, all holding the torch. They slowly lowered the torch to the moss rest in ton the alter and it instantly caught fire. Tamsin put the torch in to the ground and slowly backed away. The three stood there wrapped in each other's arms as they watched Alex's body become engulfed in flames.

Peace seemed to sweep through everyone surrounding the alter as they watched the red flames burn from the fire.

To everyone's surprise the red fire that was burning now turned a bright and beautiful blue. Alex's body became covered with blue flames as it laid peacefully on the stone table.

Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi all smiled as they saw the blue fire.

"Now she's just showing off.." Tamsin said softly as she nodded to the fire.

"She always said if she was going out it would be with a blaze of glory.." Kenzi said chuckling and wiping her tears from her cheek.

"It's beautiful.. It's what she would have wanted.." Bo said as she smiled sweetly looking at the blue fire.

When the flames died down, Alex's body was gone.. All that remained was the rocks that surrounded the sticks. The moss was charred but the sticks and rocks looked unharmed.

"I'm going to go to Vahalla and see if I can get an answer on what will happen from here. If granted passage I'll come back and tell you guys what I know. Since dying in my last life I'm not suppose to leave Vahalla but now with the Wanderer dead and you three alive and likely finding trouble, I'll see if maybe I can work something out to come back and help you out.." Acacia said as she smiled to the three.

"We'd love that.." Bo said with a sweet smile.

Trick and Dyson walked over and hugged Bo and Kenzi as they started to talk to the women to check on them. The Valkyrie Elder handed the keys to Dyson and nodded at the two, giving a mutual thanks for all they had done for one another in the past several days.

Tamsin grabbed Acacia's hand and pulled her aunt over to the side.

"Don't go getting all sappy on me Tams, we both know that Alex might actually pull this off and be reborn, and you know I have some power of say on coming back. Give me a day or two and you'll see my gorgeous face again ya old hag.." Acacia said playfully.

Tamsin smiled and rolled her eyes and shoved Acacia's arm, "you're older than me granny.."

"Watch it kid, I'll kick your ass in Alex's memory for shits and giggles" Acacia said as she grinned.

"She'd like that I'm sure.." Tamsin said as she smiled, "But there's something else I want to talk to you about?"

"What's up Tams?" Acacia said as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"It's another reason I'm gonna need you to come back from Vahalla.. It may be a garuntee on them letting you come back and stay with us for awhile.." Tamsin said as she raised both her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"Oh hell.. What did you do?" Acacia said as she sighed.

"Remember when I was temporarily a dude?" Tamsin said as she wore a guilty look on her face.

"Uhm yeah.. I don't think I'll ever get the disturbing image of my niece with a wang.. Why?" Acacia said as she huffed out a laugh.

"Well Bo and I.. We.. Well.. We were kinda still celebrating our honeymoon.." Tamsin said as she gave a smile.

"No way.." Acacia said wide eyed.

"Yes way.. We aren't for sure yet but we think.." Tamsin started to say before Acacia cut her off.

"The Succu-bitch is pregnant?!" Acacia exclaimed in shock quietly.

"Maybe.. We are gonna get a test tomorrow to find out for sure. Bo told me that when the Wanderer took me.." Tamsin said, but seeing Acacia was about to ask her what happened, Tamsin quickly added, "which before you ask it's a long ass story I'll tell you later.. Just know that Mariah won't be coming around Vahalla anymore so Freya needs to pick another second in command cause bitch went crazy and joined HIM and tried to mess with my head and I used my bond with Bo to ship her ass off somewhere.. But Bo told me that when I was taken she got a sharp pain in her stomach that lead to her heart.. her powers grew and I felt mine spike too.. She had cramps but it was more like a protective and worried pull that was hitting her and sending her into a panicked overdrive.. She thinks that she might be pregnant.."

"I'm assuming you two knuckle heads didn't use a condom experimenting with your weird dress up sex huh?" Acacia said with a smirk as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well no.. It's not like Bo keeps them on hand or I had any! I didn't think it would do anything, yeah I was in a guys body but I'm a freakin' woman… I didn't think that I'd actually have baby making sperm in me!" Tamsin said as she rolled her eyes.

"Then there's a good chance that your little wifey may be pregnant. If she is that'll definitely make the Elder's send me back to watch over you two. A baby with your DNA as well as Bo's.. Shit.. It's gonna be a handful of power.. It's gonna be a coveted, feared, respected and admired little shit that's for sure.. I'll tell the Elder's of the possibility.. You two find out for sure so when I come back you can tell me. If she is it'll be amazing.. unheard of.. but a good thing for you Tams.." Acacia said with a smile.

"So you're not pissed?" Tamsin said as she bit the inside of her cheek and looked to the ground.

"Pissed? Hell no.. My niece might be a mom to a powerful ass kid.. Proud is more like it.. I always thought you'd be great, and now you're exceeding my expectations. You did good Tams.. You chose a good warrior to bond with.. IF and I mean IF she's pregnant. I'll be here to help any way I can. God knows the last time you were left with a baby you held the damn thing upside down and duct taped the diaper.. You'll need my ass around" Acacia said with a smile.

"You'll be a grandma.." Tamsin said as she laughed.

"Woah! Don't be pulling that shit already bitch!" Acacia said shoving Tamsin.

"You know it's true. You were always more than my mentor and aunt Acacia.. You were our mom. Which means get used to the whole grandma title" Tamsin said with a wink.

"Why you little.. If I wasn't so pumped up about Alex's rebirth and your crazy ass baby I'd kick your ass.. But I have to go.. Find out if you're a mom to be and keep yourselves out of trouble until I return. See ya kid.." Acacia said quickly hugging Tamsin.

"Will do.." Tamsin said with a nod.

With that Acacia stepped back, bowed her head and disappeared as her body glowed a white light and her wings came erupting from her back.

Tamsin walked back to Trick and Dyson who were still talking to Bo and Kenzi.

"So I'll call Evony and tell her what has happened.. I'll spread the word of your victory. I assume Evony won't be giving you trouble just yet, but in the fae world you know that if you're viewed as powerful, people tend to target you.." Trick said as he sighed.

"I know gramps.. but we'll be ready.. Right now I think everyone is too scared about the Wanderer to really do much.. Hopefully this will give us a break. We need sleep and just.. Time.. We're gonna go home and lay down.. We'll come see you guys at the Dal tomorrow" Bo said sweetly as she hugged her grandfather and then Dyson tightly.

"Thanks for everything Trickster.. D-Man.. You two have been amazing" Kenzi said as she hugged the two men.

"If any of you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call me. I'll see you all tomorrow okay?" Dyson said as he smiled to Kenzi and then walked to Tamsin hugging her tightly.

"Thanks Dyson.. for everything.." Tamsin said softly as she gripped the wolf tightly.

"You're family Tamsin.. If you need me, I'll always be there.. I love you.." Dyson said a she tightened his hug.

"Love you too partner.." Tamsin said with a smile as she pulled away from the tight embrace.

"I'm going to go see what I can find out about Lauren so we can go from there.. Maybe I'll be able to give you all some answers about the mind control and how she ended up in the Wanderer's realm.. Be safe tonight and try to rest.." Dyson said with a warm smile as he turned to head to the truck.

Trick walked over to Tamsin and grabbed her hand, looking at his wife's ring on her finger.

"I told Bo that this would be the perfect ring for you.. And I was right.. You wear it and bring pride to my family. Thank you for taking care of my granddaughter and Kenzi.. But I am also glad you're still with us Tamsin. You are a large part of our lives.. If you need anything please let me know. Keep an open heart and mind as you await news on Alex. I'll be here for you all through everything.." Trick said as he hugged her tightly.

Tamsin was in awe and her heart was touched at the Blood Kings kind words, "Thank you _gramps_.." Tamsin said sweetly as she looked down to the man. Trick looked up to her smiling as he pulled away, "is it okay if I call you that?"

Trick gave a sweet smile and nodded to her, "I would be offended if you didn't.." He said as he patted her hand. Trick turned and headed to the truck with Dyson.

Tamsin, Bo and Kenzi were beyond exhausted.. Mentally, physically and emotionally. The three headed to the trick and piled in like they did before and all cuddled together as they drove to the shack. When they arrived they all out out and walked inside. The three immediately walked up to Bo's room and stood there for a minute.

"I'll see you guys in the morning.." Kenzi said giving a look that showed the exhaustion, emotion and pain of going back and sleeping in her room without Alex there.

As Kenzi slowly walked away Tamsin grabbed Bo's hand and looked at her before nodding towards Kenzi. Bo gave a sweet and reassuring smile as she nodded and laid her head on Tamisn's chest and wrapped her arm around Tamsin's was it.

"Kenz.." Bo said as she watched the young Russian stop in her tracks and turn.

"Yeah?" Kenzi asked as she turned around.

"Why don't you stay with us tonight short fry.." Tamsin said with a loving smile.

"Really? I don't want to like.. Interrupt or impose.." Kenzi said as she eyed the two.

"Kenz.. We all need someone right now. It's our first night back with everything and we have a long road ahead of us.. Tomorrow we can deal more with everything.. Like the pregnancy mystery and Alex being gone.. Tonight you wouldn't impose or interrupt.. We both want you here. I have a massive and comfortable king size bed with fresh sheets. Everyone needs someone Kenz.. We'll get through this.. We just have to do it together" Bo said as she and Tamsin walked over to the bed. Tamsin laid down on the side and Bo moved to the middle patting the space on the other side of her signaling for Kenzi to come lay down.

"Are these fresh sheets?" Kenzi said with a grin as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

"Duh momz.." Tamsin said with a smile.

"Thank you guys.." Kenzi said softly as she walked over and slid into the bed on the other side of Bo. Tamsin had turned so she was spooning Bo and holding her tightly. Bo was facing Kenzi who laid there facing her. Bo reached over and grabbed Kenzi's hand and smiled.

"We'll be okay Kenz.." Bo said softly. Tamsin tightened her grip on Bo's hip and the Succubus sighed as she closed her eyes.

In a matter of moments the three were sound asleep in the warmth of their bed. Tomorrow they could deal with finding out if Bo was pregnant and if Alex would return. For now, their bodies were past the point of exhaustion. Even though their day had been filled with sorrow, pain and the loss of a loved one. There was a calming peace that filled each of them in their slumber, as if an angel watched over them while they drifted to sleep.

When Bo and Tamsin woke up, they were shocked to see that Kenzi was gone.

Bo turned over and looked at her Valkyrie who was starring at her with loving eyes.

"Hey babe.." Tamsin said softly as she rested her forehead against Bo's.

"Hey you.. Where's Kenzi?" Bo asked as she snuggled closer to Tamisn.

"I don't know.. Maybe she went out for breakfast or air.. She's got a lot on her plate right now. She just needs some time to adjust to everything.." Tamsin said as she closed her eyes and relaxed her body into Bo's embrace.

"Yeah.. Maybe.. How are you doing? Are you okay?" Bo asked as she stroked Tamsin's cheek gently.

"I'm okay. Whatever Alex put in that potion really just.. I don't know.. Made me feel at peace with everything.." Tamsin said as she opened her eyes looking at Bo.

"Yeah, I know what you mean.. Kenzi and I felt it too. It's like she wanted the three of us to be able to move on with a clear conscious.. She really is amazing.." Bo said with a smile.

"Yeah she is.. I'm confident she'll be back.. We just have to wait and see. Sometimes it can take months for the rebirth to happen. It all depends on the Elder's and when they decide to send someone back.. Since Alex isn't a Valkyrie it could take longer if they decide to do it. Days, months, years.. One way or another though I think she'll come back.. Flames and all.." Tamsin said with a grin.

"I think so too babe.." Bo said with a grin.

"How are YOU feeling Bo.. With everything else.." Tamsin said as she looked down to Bo's stomach.

"Better.. it was like as soon as I saw you everything inside me calmed down. I felt stronger but better seeing you.. I do feel kinda nauseas though.." Bo said as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Morning sickness?" Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe.." Bo said as she opened her eyes, revealing a bright blue stare.

"Orrrrr maybe you're hungry babe.." Tamsin said with a smile.

"I've had such an intense craving for Valkyrie chi.." Bo said with a guilty look.

"Kiss me babe.. Take as much as you want.. If you're pregnant you need to feed to keep our little _thing_ healthy.. If you're not pregnant YOU need chi to stay strong.. You haven't fed since yesterday Bo.." Tamsin said as she stroked Bo's arm with her fingertips.

"One.. no calling our maybe baby a thing" Bo said with a giggle as she looked at Tamsin, "And two.. I don't want to drain you babe.."

"Bo, I promise you can't and won't drain me. I've got more than enough chi to keep you happy and Succu-filled for a lifetime.. Kiss me Bo.. Please.." Tamsin said as she inched her lips closer to Bo's.

Bo smiled and leaned in pressing her lips gently against Tamsin's. Their lips met and the world seemed to stop spinning. The kiss was sweet, slow and passionate. Bo realized how much she had missed kissing her Valkyrie.. Being away from Tamsin's lips seemed to tear at her heart. Kissing Tamsin right now was perfection. Tamsin felt her heart race as Bo's lips moved slowly against hers. The soft, sweet, warm lips that made her world happy gave her a sense of safety. Bo.. That was her world.. She loved the Succubus more than she ever thought possible. She almost died never being able to kiss her wife again, and now here she was, with the love of her life.

Bo leaned back pulling Tamsin's chi, savoring the filling and joyful feeling that warmed her soul. Tamsin smiled as she felt Bo pulling her chi, the feeling never hurt, but it was now a calming and loving sensation. Bo finally stopped and her eyes went back to brown as she looked lovingly into Tamsin's baby blues.

"God I missed you.." Bo said as she squeezed Tamsin tightly.

"I missed you too Bo.." Tamsin said as she put her chin on Bo's head. They sat there for a few minutes, cuddled together and savoring the peaceful moment they shared.

"We have to go out and get a pregnancy test.." Bo said as she felt her heart pounding.

"Yeah we do.." Tamsin said as she squeezed Bo tightly.

Both women were eager to know if they would be expecting a child. The feeling of the unknown was killing them but with everything yesterday it just wasn't the time.

Kenzi came walking in with a white grocery bag in her hand and a sweet smile on her face. "Already done bitches.." The Russian said as she tossed the bag to Bo.

Bo and Tamsin sat up and looked at Kenzi with confusion in their eyes.

Bo opened the bag slowly and saw three boxes of different pregnancy tests inside and she smiled. "What would we do without you Kenz.." Bo said as she got up and hugged Kenzi.

Kenzi smiled and shrugged as she squeezed Bo back tightly.

Tamsin looked in the bag and grinned when she saw that her momz had woken up and gone out and bought them several pregnancy tests. "Don't people usually buy one box momz?" Tamsin said with a chuckle as she laid in the bed.

"Yeah well if I'm gonna be an aunt I want there to be no if's and's or but's.. If you two are preggers I so want to know.. No mistakes or oopsies.. Only the best for my possible god fae baby" Kenzi said as she smiled to Tamsin.

"Alright.. Well.. I guess here goes nothing.." Bo said as she walked over and grabbed the bag from Tamsin and headed towards the bathroom.

"Let me know ASAP what the verdict is!" Kenzi said excitedly as she turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Bo asked as she watched Kenzi starting to walk away.

"I'm giving you married bitches time to be all cute and romantic and figure out if you're gonna be moms!" Kenzi said giving a 'duh' look.

"Seriously Kenz.." Bo said as she raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Kenzi asked as she scrunched her brow.

"Get over here and sit down momz. You aren't going anywhere.." Tamsin said with a smile as she looked to Kenzi.

"You guys want me here? Like for this? Like while Bo Bo pees on a stick?" Kenzi asked as she put her hands over her heart in an excited and touched manner.

"Of course we do Kenz! If I'm pregnant you're gonna be a huge part of this baby's life.. We want you here.. Besides while I'm 'peeing on a stick' as you so elegantly put it.. We both know Tamsin is going to be freaking out, whether she shows it or not.. We both need you here" Bo said sweetly as she nodded to her bestie.

Kenzi gave her typical 'awe' face and then quickly ran over to the bed and hopped on it as she crawled up beside Tamsin, locking her arm through Tamsin's and squeezing tightly. "Then consider me here.. Go on Bo Bo! We're all freaking out not knowing!"

Bo gave a huge smile and turned to head into the bathroom.

"You scared Tams.." Kenzi asked looking at the Valkyrie. Tamsin always looked so fearless but right now the blonde was completely vulnerable.

"Terrified momz.." Tamsin said with a grin as she looked to Kenzi and a blush crossed her face.

"You really want this baby.. Don't you.." Kenzi said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah.. I do.." Tamsin said as she smiled sweetly.

"Me too.. And so does Bo Bo.. No matter what, whether there's a fae baby on the way or not.. We'll make it through this.. We're gonna be happy and supportive either way right?" Kenzi said as she laid her head on Tamsin's shoulder.

"Absolutely. I'm going to love Bo with or without a baby.." Tamsin said as she put her head on Kenzi's.

"Buttttt.. we both really are hoping for a positive on that test aren't we.." Kenzi said as she grinned.

"God yes.." Tamsin said grinning.

Bo stood there in the bathroom looking into the mirror as the test laid face down beside her.. waiting for everything to be decided. _Please let me be pregnant.. God please.. I want this baby so bad.. I want this life with Tamsin. We want a child so bad.. Even though we didn't ask for this or expect it.. it would be such a blessing. Please let me be pregnant.._ Bo thought to herself as she waited nervously to see what the answer was. She didn't know what they'd do if she was pregnant, she didn't know what to expect or how people would react, but with Tamsin by her side and in her life, none of that seemed to matter. She wanted this baby.

Bo's alarm rang on her phone.. It was time to turn the test over and find out once and for all if she and her Valkyrie were going to be mothers.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter Eighty-Three: Everything Coming Together

Kenzi and Tamsin sat on the bed eagerly awaiting for Bo to come out of the bathroom and reveal the results.

Tamsin had moved to the edge of the bed and was sitting with both feet on the ground fidgeting with her hands in front of her as she attempted to control her breathing. With shaky hands and a racing heart.. The Valkyrie was beyond a pit of nerves. Kenzi looked over and saw how terrified Tamsin looked, so the Russian reached over and grabbed the blonde's hand and held it tightly as she nodded and gave a reassuring smile.

"Breath Tam Tam.. It's gonna be okay.." Kenzi said as she grinned.

"I have fought in almost every battle that has risen on this planet throughout many centuries but I've never been so petrified before.." Tamsin said as she took a deep breath. "I'm freaking out momz"

"I know Lil' T.. Just remember to be strong for Bo Bo.. You've got me right here kiddo" Kenzi said with a smile.

Bo slowly walked through the bathroom door with a look of sheer shock. The Succubus stood there with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape. Tamsin and Kenzi both locked eyes with Bo and sat there looking at what appeared to be a disappointed Succubus. Tamsin instantly shot off the bed and went and embraced Bo in a tight hug.

"Babe I'm so sorry.. I know we both really wanted this.. We'll find a way to have a child together.." Tamsin said as she hugged Bo tightly. Kenzi walked over and started to rub her hand gently on Bo's back.

"I'm sorry Bo Bo.. It'll be okay.." Kenzi said as she tried to give a sweet smile.

Bo pulled back from Tamsin's hug but kept her hands on the Valkyrie's arms, "Tamsin I… We.."

Tamsin raised an eyebrow and studied Bo's face. A slight smile crossed on her face, "Bo.. Are we.. Are you.." Tamsin said as she started to smile.

"We're going to have a baby.." Bo said softly as she started to smile uncontrollably.

"WHAT?!" Kenzi said as she started to laugh through her beaming smile.

"Bo! You're pregnant?!" Tamsin said as she wrapped her arms around Bo's waist and picked up the Succubus and twirled her around in the air.

Bo started to giggle as she squeezed her arms around Tamsin's neck.

"I'm pregnant" Bo said with an enormous smile.

Tamsin put Bo down on the ground and instantly leaned forward giving her a passionate kiss on the lips as she grinned. Bo couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

"My little Valkyrie and bestie are having a baby.." Kenzi said as she clasped her hands over her heart. Kenzi ran forward hugging Bo and Tamsin tightly.

"I can't believe this.." Bo said as she hugged Tamsin and Kenzi.

"I can't either.. We're really gonna do this? We are really gonna be parents?" Tamsin said as she started to chuckle.

"We are.." Bo said as she kissed the top of Kenzi's head and Tamsin's lips softly.

"I'm so happy for you two crazy kids! I think we may want to consider moving to somewhere a little more baby proof and less death trapy but AHHHHH WE ARE HAVING A FAE BABY!" Kenzi squealed with excitement, "Okay well I'm gonna go downstairs and do a minor slash MAJOR happy dance and change then we can go see Trickster and you two can consider dropping the baby bomb! Love you guys!" The Russian squealed as she grinned and walked downstairs.

Bo and Tamsin stood there still holding on to each other grinning from ear to ear. The Valkyrie leaned forward and put her forehead against Bo's as she gripped her wife tightly.

"Are you excited?" Bo said with a smile.

"Beyond excited babe.. I was literally sitting out here with momz freaking out hoping you were pregnant.. Are you sure this is what you want Bo? I don't want to push anything on you.." Tamsin said as she walked backwards and pulled Bo down on top of her as they laid on the bed.

"I want this babe.. I wouldn't want a child with anyone else.. This is real.. We're gonna have a baby.." Bo said as she leaned forward and kissed Tamsin softly on the lips.

"I love you.." Tamsin whispered as she kissed Bo gently again.

"I love you too.." Bo said with a grin. "Should we tell Trick and everyone today?"

"If you want to babe.. He's your grandfather and in all honesty we will need as much help as we can get with this.. I'm pretty sure, this like everything else in our fae crazy lives, is impossible and another first in fae history.. We'll need to take this as we go and we could use all the guidance possible, especially from the Blood King" Tamsin said with a grin. "I'll let you drop the bomb to him though because if he doesn't take it well I'm so not facing off with him!"

Bo couldn't help but laugh hysterically and roll her eyes.

"Oh and pleaseeeeee don't be mad but I kinda maybe already told Acacia we might be expecting a baby.." Tamsin said as she made an 'oops' face and scrunched her nose.

"WHAT?! You did?! Was she pissed?!" Bo said as her eyes widened.

"No actually she was excited and surprisingly proud.. She said she's going to go and talk to the Elder's about seeing if they'll allow her to come back and help us through this. Boy or girl as long as it's going to be healthy I'll be happy.. But realistically whatever it is.. It's going to be one powerful little thing. People are going to want our kid.. Between the powers we have individually, bonded we are ten times stronger so a baby from us is going to be.. Well.." Tamsin said as she raised her eyebrows and grinned.

"Totally badass and brilliant?" Bo said with a smirk. "I figured.. And I know that we will probably be facing a lot of struggles from each direction with a baby.. People are going to want it, they'll try to corrupt it, steal it.. God knows what else.. But as long as you and I do this together and we rely on our family, we can face everything for our kid. We will just tell friends and family and try not to let the word get out too much.. We're gonna be great parents" Bo said as she smiled and reached up caressing Tamsin's cheek.

"Hell yeah we are.. We're gonna have one kick ass little kid.. Gonna be one good looking little shit too if they look like you Succubus" Tamsin said with a grin.

Bo laughed and rolled her eyes as she looked at the blonde. "Okay rule number one.. No calling our baby a little shit!"

"It's a term of endearment" Tamsin said with a smile.

"And two.. Our kid is going to be either super beautiful or very handsome with our genes.." Bo said as she brushed her nose against Tamsin's.

"Damn straight.." Tamsin said with a smirk.

"I still can't believe I'm pregnant. I don't even care about all the hell we will face.. It's like all the fears I had about being pregnant in the fae world are gone.. I'm just happy. I'm excited.. I not only get the girl, but I also get to have a baby with my wife.. Not a bad start to our lives together if I do say so myself.." Bo said as she leaned forward and kissed Tamsin's lips.

"Not a bad start at all.. Our story is just beginning Bo. We'll deal with the rest of the world as it comes our way. I promise to protect you and our baby with everything I am. We are going to do this.." Tamsin said with an enormous smile.

"Yes we are.." Bo said as she grinned and leaned forward kissing Tamsin's lips passionately. Tamsin moaned as she felt Bo starting to pull chi from her. The Valkyrie pulled Bo on top of her and put her hands on the Succubus's lower waist as she clashed their lips together and their tongues began to battle for dominance.

Bo smiled as she straddled the blonde and savored the feeling of their skin pressing together. The intensity of the morning make out was mind blowing. Not only had the women missed each other and their heated and passionate sex, but now they found out that they were going to have a baby, even with the hellish events of the past few days, they wanted each other's bodies.

Tamsin smiled as she felt Bo beginning to grind her body against her own. Their lips hadn't parted.

"Feed as much as you want babe.. Gotta keep my Succulette and baby _thing_ juiced.." Tamsin whispered against Bo's lips.

"No calling our baby a THING either" Bo said as she giggled and continued kissing Tamsin's warm and soft lips.

Tamsin grinned and pulled Bo in tighter. Bo started to draw more chi as her eyes flashed a beaming blue. After several seconds of the chi, Bo leaned back down and kissed Tamsin's lips passionately. Each moment their heated kiss became more arousing as hands began to wonder.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU GUYS NEED TO… Oh damn.. Uh.. S-Sorry.." Kenzi said as she busted into Bo's room.

Bo and Tamsin pulled away from their kiss and both turned to look at Kenzi standing in the door way who now had her hands covering her eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt the excited baby boom succu-sex but Trickster just called and he's having like a total melt down at the Dal and told us we need to get there like NOW! It's an emergency!" Kenzi said still with her eyes covered.

"Oh shit.." Tamsin said as she looked at Bo, who's shocked and worried expression matched her own.

The two dismounted quickly and threw on clothes as fast as they could. Bo grabbed Kenzi's hand ripping the girl's eye covering her face and yanked her along.

"Let's go!" Bo said as the three rushed out the door and jumped into Tamsin's truck as they peeled out of the parking lot and headed to the Dal.

As Tamsin threw the truck into park the three jumped out of the truck and sprinted inside with Bo leading the three as she busted through the door to the Dal.

"TRICK! WHAT'S WRONG!" Bo yelled as she came in and felt Tamsin and Kenzi crash into her back.

"Acacia?" Tamsin asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Acacia stood there beside Trick, both had their arms crossed and wore some massive smiles.

"What the hell is going on? Where's this emergency?" Bo asked as she held her dagger out and looked around.

"Trickster if this is some kinda joke I'm so not finding the comedy behind this.." Kenzi said as she raised an eyebrow.

"No joke kids.." Acacia said with a smile.

"There is a little problem here I need you three to take care of.." Trick said as he looked to Acacia and smiled before giving her a nod.

"What is it?" Tamsin asked as she looked between the two.

Acacia turned to Trick's staircase to the basement and whistled.

The three women stood there totally lost and confused on what was happening.

Suddenly, Tamsin shoved Kenzi to the left and grabbed Bo ducking to the right.. Nearly missing a flying ball of blue fire that came hurdling at them.

"What the.." Tamsin said as she looked up.

"Holy shit!" Kenzi said as she brushed her arm off and looked up.

"Trick! Explain! NOW!" Bo said as she stood back up.

The three women looked towards Tricks basement and their eyes widened at what appeared.

Standing in the doorway to Trick's basement was a small blonde girl who looked to be around 7. She was in a black tshirt and white shorts with converse shoes on and her hair a mess. The little girl stood there with a smirk as her hands beamed blue covered in fire.

"ALEX?!" Kenzi said as she starred at the young child.

"Sup bitches.." The girl said with a nose scrunch.

"Now the story really begins for you all.." Trick said with a smile.

"Oh Trick you have NO idea.." Bo said as she huffed out a light laugh and smiled to the Valkyrie standing beside her. Both grinning and looking at everyone in shock and awe.

With Alex being reborn and in a child state, Bo pregnant, Kenzi as a fire fae, and Tamsin preparing to be a mom with her old mentor back.. The world as they knew it was about to get even more exciting.

Their story will continue, this I can assure you.

The End.. For now..


End file.
